Avatar: The Tale of Harry, Book 3: Unity
by stringdog
Summary: For 23 years the world has known peace and balance. However, after a request from a vanquished foe, events are set in motion that threaten this balance. Bitter foes unite in a common goal as the remnants of the Avatar's past enemies join forces to exact revenge. They will stop at nothing, use anything or anyone, to accomplish their goal. The destruction of the Avatar!
1. Prologue

**Here is the third book in my 5 book Avatar:The Tale of Harry series. Initially this was supposed to be the last book but in the end I had good enough ideas for two more books so Book 3 will serve as a way of closing off the enemies of the first two books in preparation for the advancement of new enemies going forward. The core of the book is based around the plot line of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child though without any time travel, however unlike the other books in this series, Book 3 will have multiple plot lines that play into the overall plot and will not feature a major battle or war as the other books have. While there will be politics in this book, one of the plot lines follows the United Republic Presidential Election, they will not feature as much as the theme of this book is in the subtitle. As with the last two books, the entirety of Book 3 has been drafted at the time of publication and will be a total of 34 chapters including the prologue (Book 5 will have one as well) and the epilogue. A little under half of Book 4 has been drafted and that book will be as long if not longer than Book 1. Also, to those interested, I have begun uploading the first spin-off story in this series that details Regulus' defection and redemption during the First Purity War and the first half has been uploaded under the title 'The Path to Redemption.' Unlike the other books in this series, Book 3 will be rated T as while there is language, a few scenes of violence and implied sexual situations, I do not believe it rises to the level of an M rating like the other books. Enough rambling, without further adieu, here is the third Book in the Avatar: The Tale of Harry series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Harry Potter or the Avatar: The Last Airbender and Avatar: The legend of Korra universes.**

* * *

**Avatar: The Tale of Harry**

**Book 3: Unity**

**Prologue**

The middle-aged Kyoshi Warrior and Warden of the Avatar Harry Supermax Prison, Ty La, walked down the corridor that was buried half a mile beneath the heart of the inhospitable Si Wong Desert. Her wife, a burly earthbender and fellow warrior called Caxton whom she had met during her first prison assignment almost 28 years ago but had only married 15 years back walked behind her.

Caxton was one of the few earthbenders in the Kyoshi Warriors, having joined the order from the mainland and not Kyoshi Island, and was only present to do the necessary earthbending needed to get down to the sole prisoner they were charged with guarding. The use of earthbending had been one of the many precautions that the Avatar had taken to ensure that the prisoner remained locked up for the rest of her life.

The woman housed in the only cell in the prison, that was at the end of the corridor, was serving a life sentence she had been handed 22 years ago after having a death sentence commuted to life without the possibility of parole. That meant that the woman would die in the cell she was in and while Ty La hated the prisoner, she would make sure that she lived as long as possible so she could pay part of the massive debt that she owed society for her heinous crimes.

The prisoner in question held the dubious honor of having the second most felony convictions, a little over 100 million, in history behind only the first prisoner Ty La had been charged with guarding by the Avatar himself. That particular prisoner, the spymaster to the infamous Lord Voldemort, had been freed on a lifetime parole in exchange for aiding in the apprehension of her current charge.

Ty La was holding a tray with a bowl of rice, a role of stale bread and a bottle of water that constituted the standard meal for the inmate here. It was dinner time and Ty La liked to show her fellow guards that she was willing to do the same jobs as they were so she took shifts guarding the prisoner or the other underground corridor, working in the hot sun on perimeter patrol, cooking, or in this case bringing food to the prisoner and conversing with her for a few moments.

It was the way of the Kyoshi Warriors and it helped unify the girls in their goals and moral because they were all willing to do the same jobs no matter how bad they were. It also helped make Ty La a better leader as her subordinates knew that she could pull her own weight and was willing to do the same jobs as they had to do. You couldn't expect someone to follow your orders if you weren't willing to do the thing yourself after all.

As Ty La reached the door her wife subtly earthbent the small tray flap down into the earth so that Ty La could pass the tray through to the inmate. It was time for Ty La's least favorite job, talking to their prisoner, who among her many crimes, had killed her sister warriors in the process of seizing power that the prisoner had never deserved in the first place.

"Ah I see my dinner and daily conversation has arrived, on time I presume but with no sun it is hard for me to tell the time these days." Came a hoarse feminine voice from inside the cell as Ty La passed the tray through the slot to see it dragged away by the prisoner. "So who's my daily prevention of madness conversationalist today? What's the conversation, what abuse do you brainwashed slaves to tyrants have for me today as you talk with me to prevent the isolation driving me insane?"

"We never abuse you and we both know that you know that, even if your twisted mind believes that critic is abuse." Ty La sighed as she sat down on the floor and spoke through the flap. "But as you said, we have to do this to prevent you from going mad, not that any would call you mentally stable before your arrest."

Ty La hated this part of the job given the monster that was housed here but the International Association on Human Psychology had determined that solitary confinement for criminals, while necessary for violent and high profile inmates, could lead to complete insanity and suicide if not given some form of human interaction. As such, all prisoners that had been ordered held in solitary confinement, of which this was one of the few such cases, had to be spoken to by the guards for at least 10 minutes a day to stave off madness, not that it was always successful. The problem for Ty La was that the monster she guarded was responsible for her first boss's brutal death, as well killing her first commanding officer, and though she had never admitted it to anyone, her first crush as well.

"Ah my illustrious Warden, the head of my jailers, has graced me with a visit." The prisoner laughed, her voice tinged with insanity that Ty La knew had been present long before her arrest. "Given the fact that I haven't seen the sun in spirits know how long I can't count the days or years I've been down here so I don't know the last time you spoke to me."

"It's been 10 days since I was last on this shift." Ty La said with a resigned sigh, this conversation was going to go the same way it always did. "10 glorious days of not dealing with you and your insanity."

"Perhaps I am not stable but neither is anyone else." The Prisoner said from her cell in a reasoned tone that belied her warped mind. "Especially girls who I fought to free from slavery and restore their rights but who chose to fight and die for the tyrant they served and later to guard me during my false imprisonment. I still think that Druzok should have killed me when Bagnold sentenced me to death but he was a fucking coward. However, it is good you are here, I have been waiting for you to come as I need to speak to you seeing as you are in charge here."

"Bit rich of you to call someone a coward." Ty La scoffed back. "Over a thousand people died because you wouldn't fight the Avatar, an inferior bender to you according to you, when you had the chance. Instead you chose to remain in the Palace and let your citizens die needlessly for you given how your victory only spared you for 8 days. And we both know why you were spared the death sentence, the Firelord and Avatar did not want to make you a martyr for your cause. However, if you are just going to insult us and our honor with your delusional lies then I will leave and it will be another 10 days before I return here."

"Wait!" The prisoner said and for the first time in 22 years Ty La heard a note of pleading and desperation in her charge's voice rather than the usual defiance and arrogance. "Please, don't leave just yet. I have a few questions and a request to make of you Ty La. As to your accusation of cowardice, well I had my reasons for refusing the Avatar's challenge but it all came down to the fact that that I knew I would lose to his cheating ways and my enlightened rule would end and he would restore the tyranny and oppression to my beloved nation that I had fought so hard to end. Alas, as you pointed out, I only delayed the inevitable for 8 days and as a result he illegally violated me by stripping me of Raava's gift of firebending."

"We both know that that's a load of bullshit." Ty La said, her anger rising as it always did whenever she had to talk to their prisoner. "But very well. Seeing as I have to talk to a murderous cunt like yourself, what do you want to ask?"

"To you it may be bullshit but to me I know it as truth for I and I alone speak the truth." The inmate arrogantly before softening her tone slightly. "But seeing as I am locked in this cell the truth lost so I must settle for what I can do. My first question is how long have I been in this shithole that the Avatar threw into after that illegitimate court convicted me of all those false charges that were levied against me?"

"22 years." Ty La said ignoring the shit that was spewed around the question. "A little over 23 if you include the 13 months you were locked up before your trial, not that someone with a sentence who's years, if calculated, stretch into millennia cares about time served. I think a few Harmonic Convergences will pass before all your years in prison expire, excluding the life without parole part."

"Fuck me that's a while." The prisoner said with what sounded to Ty La like genuine shock. "More than half my life wasted in this small cell. What a shame given the fact that I am one of the few Enlightened people in the world. I guess now is as good a time as any then seeing as I have nothing left to loose, after 22 years I am not going to be rescued, nor will the Avatar see the error of his ways and release me and heed my council to the letter as he should have all those years ago. Therefore I would like you to do something for me Ty La."

"What?" Ty La asked coolly. She didn't really want to help this monster any more than she absolutely had too but duty and honor bound her to at least here her prisoner out.

"Contact the Avatar and tell him I want a meeting with him." The prisoner said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"The Avatar is a busy man." Ty La replied unable to control her shock at the brazen request her prisoner had made. "And he doesn't want to deal with a cunt like you ever again. I know that when he left you here to rot that he never wanted to see you again."

"True but I would like to speak with him." The prisoner replied calmly. "Given who I am, I have a feeling that the Avatar will make time in his busy schedule to come out here and see me in my cell, it's not like I am going anywhere anytime soon."

"Why?" Ty La asked. She had to admit, she was curious to see what her prisoner wanted with the Avatar.

"Tell him that I want to make a deal." The prisoner said and Ty La couldn't prevent her jaw dropping in shock. This had been the last thing she had been expecting from the prisoner and her shock only grew as the prisoner elaborated more on her request.

"Tell him that if the price is right, and we can negotiate the price, I am willing to give up my fellow conspirators." The prisoner said and through her shock, Ty La could here the resignation in her prisoner's voice as she spoke. "Tell him that if he shows up and we make a deal then I will give him everything. Pyrites level information or there abouts, that ought to get his intolerant, racist, fascist ass down here. After 23 years in prison, all of it in solitary confinement, I have realized that I may have made a few small mistakes and I want to make a few amends, in exchange for a decent deal of course."

"Out of my honor and oath to the Avatar I shall pass on your request to him." Ty La said controlling her shock as best she could but the seasoned warrior knew that some of it had crept into her voice. "But I will also advise him against it given your history. You had better be willing to give up everything."

"For the right price I will." The prisoner said. "And only the right price but the Avatar has to come here personally before I say anything more."

"Very well." Ty La said rising and dusting herself off. "I shall pass on your request Hermione but don't expect him for a while, he is a busy man."

"Well given the fact that he has been hunting the few remaining Enlightened for over 2 decades, you would have told me if they had been caught so don't deny it, he may find my information useful." Hermione laughed as Ty La heard her begin to eat. "Now run along little warrior and tyrant lover and fetch me the Avatar."

"Fuck you cunt." Ty La murmured as she left walking back to the earth elevator exit.

"Honey don't let her get to you." Caxton called from behind her as they walked, honor and professionalism forbade them to have physical contact while on duty so this was the best her wife could do. "She's just being a bitch."

"I know but I can't ignore her request given what she knows." Ty La said as they got onto the platform and Caxton began to raise it with her earthbending. "We have been waiting 23 years for that monster to break and finally she has, or at least she had cracked and at this point I will take anything if it gives us a chance to take the other Enlightened down."

"So what's the plan?" Caxton asked. "It's not like we have a phone here and the radio only reaches as far as King Zhan's palace in Ba Sing Se."

"No but we are going to contact the garrison in Ba Sing Se and request the airship." Ty La said firmly. "And two girls to replace us here temporarily while we are gone. The Deputy Warden will be in command while I am away and we have two other earthbenders so you will be joining me."

"We are going to Ba Sing Se?" Her wife asked.

"No dear we are not." Ty La said as they walked along the first underground corridor of the prison towards the earth platform that would take them to the surface. "We are going to Republic City. I know it is the middle of the Presidential election there and given that Shacklebolt is finally retiring the election is open for the first time since Fudge was elected over 30 years ago. No honey, we are going to bring this news straight to who it has to go to and given its sensitive nature we are delivering it personally. We are going to pay an unannounced visit to the Avatar. We are going to see Avatar Harry."

**This is the first prologue I have done in this series so hopefully it has gone well. I chose to use a prologue to show the action that set the ball rolling and put the motions into action that will lead to the events of Book 3 and the alliances and theme of the whole book. Also this was too short to be its own chapter. Hermione will have a story arc in this Book which will also serve to set up a few spin-offs that will involve her, should I ever right them, as well as showing a glimpse at her past and how she became the fanatic that ruled the Fire Nation with an iron fist in Book 2. Also, Caxton's name comes from a list of Hufflepuff students on the Harry Potter wiki (Hufflepuff is the house associated with earth in Harry Potter) and it is those house lists on the wiki that I will be using going forward, especially in Book 4, when I need new minor and at times mid level characters. As always, the next chapter will be released in one week and as always please review this work so I know what is and isn't working and I will answer any questions y'all pose in reviews or PMs at the start of the next chapter. Until next week.**

**Stringdog**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter in Book 3 on time as promised. The a/n was too long in the first chapter to mention this, but with Books 3, 4, and 5 the main characters outside of Harry and Ron (who are still significant characters) will change. There was one question last week regarding whether I would ever pair Harry and Zuko. Seeing as this series is set after Zuko's death that wouldn't be possible but even if I did write an earlier crossover I wouldn't pair them because, with a few exceptions like SokkaxToph and RonxLuna, I exclusively stick to canon pairings in my work as my work is often an attempt to stick as close to the canon as possible. I am fully on the HarryxGinny ship and always will be. That's all for this note, sit back and enjoy the first full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.**

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to either two great great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry sat at his desk in his office and sighed deeply. It had been a long day but then again any day as the Avatar had the potential to be long but today was particularly bad as it had been the first presidential debate for the upcoming presidential election, in a year's time! Harry had agreed to be the moderator for it and well it had been a shit show of colossal proportions.

Then again what did he expect with a 9 person field and the first truly competitive election since President Fudge was elected years ago, before Harry had even begun at the Elemental Academy. After 28 years, the longest tenure in history by a wide margin, President Shacklebolt had decided to retire and not seek another term so everyone who wanted to be President had jumped into the race to succeed the man who had presided of an era of peace that spanned 2 decades.

Harry smiled as he thought of the last 22 years and the unparalleled peace that the world had known in that time, for a moment he allowed his memories to distract his mind from the cluster fuck that was the impending election. Ever since the defeat of Hermione and her incarceration the world had not faced a real threat on the scale it had seen during his first half decade as the Avatar.

While it was true that they had only recently, within the last 5 or so years, finally caught the last of the wanted criminals from the Fire Utopia with 4 glaring exceptions; the 4 remaining Enlightened leaders. All 4 had vanished and despite their best efforts all 4 had remained at large and after 22 years Harry was certain that Hermione would never give them up and Warren had died in prison 8 years ago. Spirits, they still didn't know the identity of the Water Enlightened which spoke to the level of secrecy that the organisation had had to maintain the identity of one of its founding members. Still Harry couldn't be happier with how his live had turned out.

Since their wedding Harry and Ginny had moved out of Air Temple Island and into a two story house in the Republic City suburbs that had been gifted to Harry as a wedding present by President Shacklebolt on behalf of the United Republic for all that they had accomplished. Since then Harry had continued his work as the Avatar and the world's foremost public servant and maintaining balance in the world.

His job pretty much constituted traveling the world every now and then to aid various authorities in cleaning up an issue but without a true foe he had become more or less the only international cop and he enjoyed it. Harry always enjoyed helping people, investigating and bringing scum to justice. There would always be evil and the Avatar would always be there to end it and preserve balance.

While he was doing this Ginny had become a fully trained healer and was regarded as one of the best in the world. She had worked her way up to head healer of the United Hospital, the largest in the city, and served as a part time teacher at the Elemental Academy teaching advanced healing techniques to the 6th and 7th years who were on the healer track.

The thought of his wife made Harry look at his desk and smile at the family photo that graced the center of his desk, right next to a picture of him and Ginny from their wedding. It showed him and Ginny and their 3 kids; James, Albus and Lily.

Harry had always wanted a large family, he had been an only child and had always wanted siblings but never gotten them, and now he had one. 16 years ago his first son had been born and they named him after Harry's father, who after 3 terms as an Imperial Senator his father had returned and successfully run for Governor of Omashu and was still in that position.

James looked more like his grandfather than his father and like James I, Harry's eldest son didn't know what he wanted to do with his life at this point though given their family Harry was certain that his son would go into some form of law enforcement or public service, James just had to find his niche. Like Harry, James was an earthbender and as gifted as Harry at the art and surpassed his father in metalbending, a skill that James was a prodigy at.

After Hermione had been dumped into her prison cell Harry had brought glassbending to the public knowledge and it was considered almost as hard as lavabending though his son James had picked up the talent with ease, as he did with metal and sandbending. That being said, he couldn't lavabend, that was his daughter's skill.

Lily, named after his mother, was the spitting image of her mother Ginny with the exception that she was an earthbender who had the exceptionally rare ability to lavabend with the usual trade-off of not being able to metalbend. 12 years old and his youngest child Lily was a prodigy earthbender like her father, grandmother, and eldest brother. She had become the youngest ever lavabender in recorded history when she focused on it during her second and current year at the Academy. Harry was certain part of it was due to her usage of waterbending techniques in her earthbending but Harry didn't mind he was proud of all his kids.

Harry looked at his middle child, Albus who was 14 and about to finish his 4th year at the Academy. He was the only one of his children who had inherited his green eyes and looked as much like Harry as he did his father but as with Lily there was one big difference between him and Albus, he was a waterbender. As skilled as his mother at the art, at least Harry hoped so as Albus was not known yet for his bending skills the way his siblings were, Albus and Harry had always had a slightly tense relationship as Albus was named after a legendary firebender, his middle child, his only waterbender and the fact that his only friend was Scorpius who just so happened to be Draco's son though was nothing like his former Death Eater father. Harry was proud of all his kids but they were the children of the Avatar and that was always tough on them but it had been toughest on Albus and was a constant strain on his relationship with his second son.

Next to the picture of his family was one of Ron and Luna and their 4 kids that Ron had insisted Harry have and keep on his desk as they were all family. Ron and Luna's wedding had been a little less extravagant than Harry and Ginny's given the fact that Harry was the Avatar, but none the less fun and important. After they married, Luna returned to the Avatar Wan Research Center and also began teaching at the Elemental Academy part time while Ron continued to work his way up the RCPD with successful stints in both the water and fugitive divisions. Ron was appointed by President Shacklebolt to succeed Robards as Chief of Police 4 years ago and was now one of the 9 presidential candidates but Harry was determined not to think of that right now. As with Harry and Ginny, Ron and Luna had started a large family and much to Harry's amusement the couple had had two sets of twins.

The first two were born shortly before Albus and were in his year, year 4, were Rose and Lorcan. Rose was like Ron in her keen intellect and waterbending skill, though more into the probending scene than Ron ever was, while Lorcan was an airbender and as spiritual as his mother having recently received his tattoos.

Two years later, again shortly before Lily was born, Ron and Luna had their second set of fraternal twins, both boys this time, Hugo and Lysander. Like Rose and Lorcan, Hugo and Lysander were a water and airbender respectively though both were more into the physical aspect of bending rather than the spiritual aspect. The twins, along with Lily and one of their firebending friends they had formed a competitive bending team that broke Harry's team's record when they claimed victory in the bending tournament last month becoming the first 2nd year team to do so.

All their kids were close and they tended to spend summers together though Harry wasn't sure what they would do this summer as Albus wanted to go to the Northern Water Tribe with Scorpius and Harry was hesitant though his godfather had promised to host them. Harry had been younger when he had spent summers alone so he knew he had no leg to stand on, still it was hard to send his son away for the summer after he had been away all year at school.

With thoughts of his immediate and extended family done, Harry's mind turned to the last member of Team Avatar, Neville. Neville had married in the last 22 years, marrying Hannah an earthbender from their year at the Academy and the daughter of former Director Abbott of the IBI, though the couple never had any kids. Hannah owned and operated a series of bars and taverns all over the Earth Kingdom, as well as the famous Leaky Cauldron in the United Republic.

After 10 years with the RCPD, Neville had retired and took up a position as a teacher in the Fire House at the Elemental Academy and had taken over as Head of House when Master Minerva became the 6th High Chair 6 years ago and still had 4 years left before it shifted to Remus. Filius had retired before ever becoming High Chair after he was offered the position as Head Abbott of Air Temple Island 19 years ago and Remus had been Head of the Air House ever since.

Yes the world had changed a lot in the 22 years since Hermione's conviction and incarceration for life in that special prison in the Si Wong Desert. Other than Neville and Remus, the two other Heads of House were Regulus in the Water House and Dora who had taken over the Earth House after she retired from the United Forces. Dora could have stayed and become the first female General of the United Forces but with her husband as Head of the Air House and her son at the Academy, Dora had taken the job as Head of the Earth House after Pomona had vacated it to become the High Chair. Dora retained her position when Pomona decided to retire rather continue teaching when her tenure as High Chair ended.

On the national level, Sirius and Druzok were still the leaders of their respective nations, as was Tobias in the Foggy Swamp Tribe though the smallest nation in the world still seldom engaged in international politics. In the ISEK Wu had died 20 years ago and after a huge state funeral that would have made the Earth King proud, Wu had planned his funeral for years, his son Zhan had been crowned as the 55th Monarch of the Earth Kingdom and the first new King during the Imperial States era. In the Southern Water Tribe Arthur had retired and abdicated to Bill 3 years ago shortly after the constitutional crisis in the Southern Water Tribe that had to be resolved by Harry after years of debates.

The crisis began shortly after Harry had thrown Hermione into prison when Victoire, Bill's eldest child and the second-in-line for the throne at the time, revealed that she had inherited her mother's airbending and as such the debate about her place in the line of succession for the Chiefdom began. There was nothing in the Southern Constitution about whether an airbender could be Chief but it was the Southern Water Tribe and they had always had nonbenders or waterbenders as Chiefs. It was further complicated when Dominique, Bill and Fleur's second child, showed that she was a waterbender and thus was seen by many to have a stronger claim to the throne then her older sister.

For years the debate about whether or not Victoire should be the second-in-line for Chief or whether she should be passed over because of her airbending raged in the South. Ultimately Harry, as the Avatar, was called in to determine the situation when Chief Arthur announced his intention to abdicate within a year and the situation became more pressing as Victoire was about to become the Crown Princess.

Harry had no idea what to do so he decided to try and contact Korra and see what she thought as she was the one who had ensured that the Southern Water Tribe became and independent nation. When he did contact her, Korra decided to briefly possess him and reappeared briefly in the world to make her ruling on the situation.

As a member of the Southern Water Tribe and the child of the first Chief, as well as the person who had suggested that Septimus take over after her father passed, Korra said that as it was the Water Tribe the leader should be either a nonbender or a waterbender to be in line with the element of the nation. Her reasoning was based in the need for balance in the world and she felt that an airbender couldn't be the leader of a Water Tribe lest there be imbalance. As such, Victoire was given a choice when she turned 18; she could either give up her bending and Harry would take it and keep her position in the line of succession, or retain her bending and give up her claim to the throne.

Victoire chose the latter as she had become very much in touch with her airbending roots and had decided to move in with her boyfriend, Teddy, Harry's godson, in Republic City and take up a position on Air Temple Island. Therefore, Dominique was elevated to second-in-line and subsequently became the Crown Princess of the Southern Water Tribe when Bill ascended to the throne. The rest of Ron and Ginny's siblings had also started families, except Charlie who never married and stayed at the Dragon Sanctuary, so now Arthur and Molly had 16 grand-kids.

Alas, Harry had exhausted his thoughts on the past and his mind turned back to the current presidential election. There were 9 candidates, 5 benders and 4 nonbenders, and it had devolved into a mudslinging fiasco of epic proportions which seemed highlighted the absolute worse of humanity. It was why Ron had been talked into running for President by a collection of backers who wanted to avoid an undesirable candidate win the office. As a member of Team Avatar, a hero of 2 wars with statues, paintings and tapestries of him in 6 of the 7 nations, and the current beloved Chief of Police easily made Ron the favorite but it was a packed field.

Harry's mind first turned to the 4 other benders running for the highest office in the United Republic and given the importance of the United republic the President was often considered the second most powerful person in the world behind the Avatar. That was why it was important that the President be someone who could work with the Avatar and not be decisive, which several candidates in the race were.

The first bender who Harry thought about was the other waterbender in the race, Theo, from the Northern Water Tribe. Theo was one of the known Purist sympathizers from the student body at the Academy that was named by Pansy after her arrest. However he weedled his way out of any charges following the end of the Second Purity War, one of two along with Admiral Pucey's son Adrian, who never served time. It was partly due to the fact that he did not participate in the Battle of the Elemental Academy and partly due to his ability to talk his way out of any charges that were levied against him.

Seeing as Theo had not committed a crime, at least one that could be proven in a court of law, he had to be allowed back however after his 5th year he had left the Academy and finished his schooling in the Northern Water Tribe due to the negative reception he received at the Academy for his past sympathies. While he had lost his rank and title because of his father's conviction and life sentence for being a Death Eater, Theo had managed to restore the family's wealth through his financial empire and currently served as the Secretary of the Treasury in the United Republic.

Theo was a known Purist and still espoused many of their views and Shacklebolt had only appointed him to bring in a range of views to his cabinet and the fact that his previous Treasury Secretary was a liberal who had come very close to fucking up the entire nation's economy when he went rogue. Shacklebolt needed a guaranteed fiscal conservative to appease the masses and Theo was that conservative.

Harry knew that Theo was running to restore some sense of benders rights and using the Purist label to gain support. It was why he was seen as a divisive and problematic candidate that couldn't be allowed to win, though his support was purely benders so Harry doubted that Theo could win fairly against any of the other candidates.

After Theo there was the current Secretary of Commerce, Ernie Macmillan. Ernie was the son of former Earth Kingdom Ambassador to the United Republic during the Second Purity war and an earthbender who had been in Harry's year at the Academy. Ernie had fought in the Battle of the Elemental Academy and had become a shipping merchant after graduating, mainly over land. It was this mercantile skill that had led to his appointment as Commerce Secretary after Shacklebolt's last election. He was a pompous but well natured man though Harry found him a little dull. Ernie relied a lot on his status as a veteran of the Second Purity War and a non Purist but with Ron's entrance into the race, Ernie was languishing in the polls and on the brink of withdrawing.

Then there was Cho, an airbender a year older than Harry, who was running as the bending counter to Theo. She was seen as a liberal bender who championed equal rights for benders and nonbenders alike but was not in line with the Enlightened's intolerance and totalitarian views. Her biggest hindrance was that she was the most unknown candidate in the race having only declared to oppose Theo and holding no significant position in the United Republic before throwing her hat into the ring. As such, Cho had struggled to gain traction and was on the brink of dropping out, though she was only going to if Ron promised her a position in his administration should he get elected.

The last bender was the biggest threat to Ron from the benders in the race and that was Oliver, a good friend of theirs after his actions in the rebellion against Hermione's dictatorship, and the other moderate candidate in the race. After the restoration of the Fire Nation, and he had recovered from his wounds, Oliver returned to probending and had a hall of fame career for Puddlemere United and had he not missed 6 years because of the Fire Utopia and then a year of restoration, Oliver likely would have gone down as one of the best of all time.

After Oliver retired 2 years ago he was appointed by Shacklebolt to serve as the first Secretary of Sport and the Arts. Oliver had been the first moderate to announce his candidacy and was the initial favorite but his candidacy had faltered in the last few months as he had not spent much time in the United Republic and he had been the prime target of attack for the arrogant, egotistical, blowhard that lead the pack of nonbenders, a billionaire businessman called Tru-Da.

Tru-Da was a repugnant 66 year old nonbender who played to all the fears of the nonbenders and benders alike, sprouted divisive, bordering on hateful, rhetoric and spoke at the level of the uneducated people in the United Republic despite his advanced degrees. He had a penchant for lying or over exaggerating and attacking of all his opponents rather than actually engaging them in debate. In addition there were multiple accusations of inappropriate sexual conduct by Tru-Da but he seemed to be immune to them and Harry had to admit that only a handful had legitimate weight behind them, the rest were either dubious or in 2 cases proven to be false accusations.

When Tru-Da had first announced his candidacy Harry had ruled him out as a legit candidate but now he was only just behind Ron in the polls at 30% and the only reason why he had yet to attack Ron was because of Ron's standing as a war hero made it hard to justify attacking him without coming off as a complete asshole. Unfortunately none of the other nonbenders running were any better and all were equally repugnant in their own rights.

Right behind Tru-Da in the polls and in the charm department was Harry's own nonbending cousin and leader of the Equalist sympathizer faction of the electorate, Dudley. Harry had had little contact with his mother's side of the family over the years and for good reason given their views. His Aunt Petunia had always been resentful of his mother's earthbending and became an Equalist because of it. Her fat husband Vernon was even worse if possible and also happened to be a successful businessman in the drill industry. That was until they had been arrested 14 years ago at an Equalist compound in the countryside that had been planning to overthrow the United Republic on the anniversary of Amon's anti-bending revolution. Petunia received a 20 year sentence and Vernon, as one of the leaders and financial backers, received 40 for their crimes.

Dudley however had not been caught and now ran the family's drill business and was running for president as the anti-bender candidate, pro-Equalist. He spewed more hate than any of the other candidates combined, an impressive achievement given Theo's Purist views and Tru-Da's isolationist policies, and had spent most of his time and money attacking all the benders running and trying to rally the nonbenders. In addition to his Equalist views, Dudley was also under investigation by the tax services of three nations, one more than Tru-Da, but was still able to maintain enough support to justify staying in the race.

The last conservative leaning candidate, as described by the media, was well the most conservative and the leader of the religious conservative and anti-gay wing known only as the Guide. A nonbender originally from the Imperial State of Bosco, the Guide had been a two term Imperial Senator before King Zhan appointed him Ambassador to the United Republic to get him away from Ba Sing Se as he couldn't get on with anyone in his own party in the Imperial Senate. It was a controversial move and caused some tension as the Guide was basically a religious nutcase who used the most conservative views of the Spirits and was advised by a cabal of Spirits who wished to influence the United Republic. He was languishing in the polls as only those on the religious right followed him and Harry expected him to drop out soon.

Then there was the last candidate and the only liberal and only female nonbender, a 64 year old woman called Ro-Clo-Hy. She had been the First Lady of the Imperial State of Ozark and later a one term Imperial Senator for the Imperial State of Yank before moving to the United Republic. She was eventually appointed Secretary of State of the United Republic at the behest of her husband and to diversify the opinions in Shacklebolt's cabinet.

Ro, as she was known as, had stood down after Shacklebolt's last election to focus on her own campaign for President when Shacklebolt retired and she was not doing well. Her campaign was marred by a joint IBI and RCPD investigation into the mismanagement of classified files and accusations of corruption and bribery. While conclusive had yet been found, as it was with the accusations against several of the other candidates, her actions were still gross negligence at least and was the focal point of all attacks on her.

Ro was trying to be the feminist candidate for both benders and nonbenders, as well as pandering to the Equalist supporters among the youth who didn't fully understand Hermione's crimes. However, given the fact that her husband was almost constantly being accused of sexual harassment and/or assault and she refused to leave him she was seen as a poor representative for women and Cho used that to attract the female vote to herself. That and Ro's attempt to reach the young was limiting her demographic and alienating older voters who knew of Hermione's crimes and wouldn't vote for her making her candidacy weak but as the only option she was in the race until the end.

Yes it was a complete and utter shit show. Ron had really not wanted to enter the race as he hated politics, but after the revelations about Ro-Clo-Hy, Dudley's ties to the Equalists, the Guide's uncompromising religious based discrimination, pretty much anything about Tru-Da, Theo's purist views, Cho's inexperience and inability to project strength, and Ernie being one of the most boring men alive Ron had decided to enter the contest. Had Oliver not begun to flounder Ron might not have entered the race but with Tru-Da's rise, Ron was the only one who was seen as popular enough to defeat Tru-Da who was the favorite before Ron declared his candidacy.

Harry was having his best friend over for dinner that day to discuss the campaign and prepare his endorsement of Ron and given his own popularity in the United Republic that would be a huge boost to Ron's campaign. Luna was once more in the spirit world so she couldn't make it, something she had been doing a lot of to avoid the election, while Neville and Ginny were at the Academy for finals week and Hannah didn't associate with them unless Neville was present so it would be just the two of them from Team Avatar.

Their kids were still at the Academy so Harry had invited Teddy and Victoire to come as well seeing as Teddy was often there and expected both to come. Victoire was working on Air Temple Island while Teddy had recently graduated top of his class from officer school and was now a lieutenant in the United Army with a strong career ahead of him. It would be a nice dinner after a long day.

Harry heard the door to the study open and looked up from his reverie to see an exhausted looking Ron stagger in and subsequently collapse on the sofa at the side of Harry's office with a groan. Harry's personal office was well appointed with a well stocked bookcase on one wall, a sofa on the opposite one and a large painting of the 5 of them in the Fire Nation a month or so after Druzok's coronation, a fantastically detailed painting and one of a collection of fine artwork Druzok had given Harry and Ginny as wedding gifts, he had done the same for Ron and Ginny and then Neville and Hannah. In one corner was a globe that doubled as a bar for Harry's liquor collection.

As Ron sighed and took of his dark blue jacket and took off his matching tie Harry walked over to the globe and opened it to reveal the small bar. He pulled out a bottle of 12 year old whiskey from the Imperial State of Celt, a gift from Zhan on his birthday a few years ago. Harry then poured a healthy measure into too glasses and waterbent an ice cube for each from a bottle of water Harry kept in the globe. Then Harry glassbent the glass over too Ron who was lounging on the sofa but sat up as soon as he smelt the good whiskey floating under his nose.

"You really are lazy at times Harry." Ron said with a smile as he sipped the alcohol. "But fuck did I need this. Luna was right it was fucking mental to get involved with this circle jerk of an election but we can't let the Shacklebolt's successor be worse than Fudge and Thicknesse combined."

"Ha-ha true." Harry laughed as he returned to his desk, it was a classic Luna description of something. "Ginny occasionally complains but what's the fun in being able to bend the elements when you can't use it to make your life easier. So I take it you didn't enjoy the debate."

"Are you fucking kidding me Harry." Ron said running his hand through his short hair. He had cut it short for the campaign and had been clean shaven since they had defeated Hermione while Harry kept his hair long as always but also kept himself clean shaven. "How the fuck are these morons, hate mongers and grossly incompetent and unqualified fucks allowed to run for president."

"Welcome to democracy." Harry said with a shrug. "So long as you meet the criteria set forth in the United Republic's constitution you can run for president. It's a shame that the potential successor to one of the best president's in history could be that orange fuck Tru-Da, my racist cousin Dudley, or the two faced Ro if she can gain the entire left wing to her side."

"Well at the last poll I had 41% of populace on my side." Ron said as he took a sip of the whiskey. "Problem is that with 8 other candidates, they are cutting into my support. Without Oliver and Ernie I would be at a base of 47% and that is more comfortable. Without Cho I may rise to 50 if enough of her base flips to me and not Ro."

"Yes but some people like Cho and Ernie won't bow out until there is literally no hope and even if there isn't any hope some will still try just to prevent a majority." Harry said shaking his head. "Oh well only a few months."

"A year." Ron groaned. "That's not a few months but when there is no incumbent these elections tend to start early. At least I have my day job to keep me sane and the people know that even though I am running for president, my first and foremost goal is to continue to serve them as their Chief of Police."

"Yes Uncle Ron, the people know that you will always protect them." Came a female voice. Harry turned to see a stunning blond with air master tattoos wearing a tight fitting glider suit glide gracefully into the office. "Sorry to burst in Uncle Harry but the door was open and well it would take a whole new level of stupid to try and rob the Avatar."

"Impressive Victoire your lightness on your feet is making it almost impossible to see you with my seismic sense." Harry said smiling and getting up to hug his wife's niece. "And yes it would be a dumb move to try and take from me but there have been attempts in the past so I have to always be vigilant."

"Actually Harry as light as Victoire can be I was also sending out my own minor vibrations to try and mask our presence." A male voice said. Harry looked to the door to see a man in his early 20s walk into room. He was tall and broad with short light brown hair and wearing a green United Army uniform that was pristine and in perfect order.

"So that was what that was." Harry said laughing and embracing his godson. "I just thought one of the neighbors was practicing or something. Interesting strategy."

"Thank you, I have been meaning to talk to you about it." Teddy said with a smile of pride at Harry's compliment. "I am trying to see if I can develop a technique that will confuse seismic sense as the ability is becoming more and more common these days. I'm currently on the advanced recon track and this could be an advantage given how much money a master of seismic sense can make with in a bandit group."

"Well seeing as you can see with it I think I can help." Harry said with a smile as Victoire came to stand by her boyfriend. "Though please try to not do it in the house as Hedwig does live in the caverns beneath us and the last time I got too into the seismic sense when trying to teach Lily it Hedwig came to join us, via the dining room floor, during dinner. Ginny was not too pleased."

"No she wouldn't be." Ron said with a shake of his head before standing and greeting his niece and Teddy. "Thanks Victoire, I know and being the Chief of Police keeps me sane in this election. Well as sane as possible that is."

"Well when you win it will be worth it." Teddy said shaking Ron's hand. "You will make a great president."

"Thank you Teddy." Ron said with a smile. "But this is supposed to be a family dinner so no shop talk, or at least no shop talk about the shit show that this election is going to be."

"Agreed." Harry said. "So shall we go to the kitchen. I could use a hand."

"Of course Uncle Harry." Victoire said. "There is a vegetarian option right?"

"Naturally." Harry said as they walked to the kitchen on the other side of the house. "Not that your dad is too thrilled with you going full vegetarian."

"When I renounced my title and privileges I fully embraced the Air Nation." Victoire told Harry as they walked. "It was just one of the many sacrifices I made when I was 18."

Harry just nodded at Victoire, she didn't seem to regret her decision and Harry wasn't going to question it. Victoire had made her choice and she was living with it, Harry respected her for it.

For dinner Harry had already prepared an arctic hen along with rice, steamed vegetables and a slab of hippo cow meat for Ron so he could maintain his energy, and some meat for him and Teddy as well. All this was paired with a Fire Nation wine from one of the best lava field vineyards in the nation.

"I see you have fully engaged in the Air Nomad culture." Ron said to Victoire, clearly he had been too distracted to hear Harry literally just talk about the topic with Victoire. "I remember you were as carnivorous as the rest of us growing up."

"Yes but when I graduated and chose to retain my airbending rather than my spot in the line of succession I decided to join the Air Nation officially." Victoire said, a little perplexed at having to repeat herself but telling Ron nonetheless. "And mom did say I should embrace all aspect and well I have grown to like the diet."

"Mental." Ron said shaking his head.

"And yet you married an Air Nomad." Teddy pointed out causing them all to laugh.

"True but I still get plenty of meat." Ron said. "And don't pull a Luna and make a comment, I walk into that one at least once a week."

"Wasn't even dreaming of it." Harry said unable to hold back a chuckle. They had just arrived in the kitchen and put the arctic hen in the oven, one of Varrick III's latest inventions, and poured them all a glass of wine.

"Shame the others couldn't be here but they are busy." Harry said as they clinked glasses and drank.

"That's a good wine." Teddy said. "Druzok?"

"Izra." Harry said mentioning the Princess. Druzok had married a fellow firebender and noble who he had met while in exile shortly after his coronation and they had had a daughter, Ursa, 18 years ago who had taken over as Crown Princess and left Izra to her own devices as a royal who no longer had to worry about being heir to the throne. "She sends a few bottles every year from her personal vineyard as a thank you for rescuing her."

"Doesn't Pyrites do that as well?" Ron asked. "Cos I get the occasional hamper from him, complete with a request for all the latest information and a copy of the latest part of his memoirs."

"Yes he does and while it has been years since I've seen our tamed Death Eater as Hermione called him he still remembers." Harry said shaking his head at the memory of the enemy Harry had made a deal with to defeat a great evil in the world, twice. "I believe he has just published the third part of his memoirs that deal with the shit he did during the peace between the Purity Wars."

"Pyrites?" Victoire asked. "I remember his name from history class. Isn't he known as the incentivized hero."

"Among many other things." Harry said. "He helped us take down Hermione in exchange for a lifetime parole. But enough about him dinner will be ready soon."

"Aw and Pyrites was such a good inmate back in the day." A voice came from behind them causing them all to jump, Victoire hitting the ceiling as she had accidentally airbent in her shock, before Harry turned to see Ty La and her wife in the doorway to the kitchen. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you Avatar but the door was unlocked and I assumed you had realized we were here."

"It's ok Ty La." Harry said hugging the Warden of Hermione's Prison and his old friend. "I wasn't paying attention so and you are one of the last people I expect to walk through my door in Republic City. Why is the Warden of Avatar's Prison here?"

"I am sorry for the unannounced arrival but I have come bearing a request." Ty La said with a sign.

"Well come on and join us for dinner." Harry said groaning knowing that there was only one reason why Ty La would be here and letting her and the burly earthbender Caxton in. Thankfully he had a few spare steaks and put them onto the stove next to Ron's before pouring his new guests a glass of wine each. "Ty La this is my godson Lieutenant Teddy of the United Army, son of former Commander of the United Army Dora and Master Remus and his girlfriend and my niece by marriage, the former Princess, Victoire of the Southern Water Tribe, now of Air Temple Island. Teddy, Victoire this is Warden Ty La of the Kyoshi Warriors and her wife Caxton. Ty La served as Pyrites' warden during his prison stint in Golguth and currently guards the world's most infamous prisoner, Hermione."

"Pleasure to meet you two." Ty La said shaking their hands with them. "Commander Dora and I knew each other briefly after Pyrites was transferred back to the Fire Nation, she helped us find the site for Hermione's prison. Former Princess?"

"It's a long story." Victoire said smiling. "But the short version is that my bending caused a constitutional crisis in the Southern Water Tribe and forced me to choose between airbending and the chance to become the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe when my father died. I chose the former and don't regret it one bit."

"My mother has mentioned you once or twice but given that you are guarding Hermione you are out of the public eye." Teddy said giving Ty La an approving look. "Your reputation precedes you, it is an honor to meet you."

"Yes I do enjoy my work but unfortunately that is why I am here." Ty La said turning to Harry.

"Let's catch up over dinner Ty La." Harry said holding a hand up to stall the girl. "It's been a few years since Avatar Kyoshi's birthday celebration on Kyoshi Island. Then after dinner you can give me the news that you traveled all the way here for, I would rather not ruin dinner with whatever bullshit Hermione has come back to haunt me with. We can't do anything until the Academy ends for the year anyway, I will not deal with that cunt without first conferring with my Team."

"Of course Avatar it will be my pleasure." Ty La said bowing. "So how can we help with dinner?"

Harry smiled and began to direct them all so that they could enjoy a nice dinner and catch up. Harry wanted a good meal and a few drinks before dealing with whatever shit Hermione wanted. After 22 years he had no clue what the bitch wanted and hoped that it was what he had been waiting for since he dumped her in that hole in the desert as that was the only good thing Hermione could offer him. First, though, dinner.

**Sorry for the large amount of Harry's reflections with no conversation for over half of the chapter but there are 22 years to catch up on and the upcoming Presidential election which will be one of the three main story arcs in this story, but more on that when the time comes. Yes it is inspired by the shit show that was the 2016 US Presidential Election, as are some of the candidates, but if you are this far into this series it shouldn't be an issue and at least this time there might be a happy ending to the election. The antagonists of this series will appear in a few chapters but the early chapters in this Book are focused on Harry, his Team, and their families as it sets up that dynamic which is important for the plot. Nothing else to add here so as always keep letting me know what you think in the reviews, they are very important in the development of this story, and any questions from reviews or PMs will be addressed at the start of the next chapter. Until next week.**

**Stringdog**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter in Book 3 on time as promised. The only thing to address here is a review left last month by a guest reading Book 2 that asked if I had any plans to have Harry and his Team reconnect with all the past Avatars before Korra lost the connection during Harmonic Convergence in Book 4 or 5. I have been unable to address this until now due to housekeeping on these chapters but the answer is that I don't know if I can do that or not given my habit of sticking as close to established canon and possible and this feels like too much of a deviation. I will consider it for Book 5 though as that Book touches on spirituality which would cover past lives while Book 4 (which is 50% drafted) is grounded in the physical world and this concept wouldn't work. Other than that review to address, there is nothing else that to address in this note so sit back and enjoy the second full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.**

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 2**

"So how did you get into the prison business?" Victoire asked Ty La once they were all seated and had begun to eat dinner. "I was unaware that the Kyoshi Warriors were prison guards until Uncle Ron told me about the one prison y'all guard a few years ago. All we knew about you was that Avatar Kyoshi founded y'all then you had an isolated warrior culture for about 300 years before Avatar Aang showed up and Zuko burned the village down. That was when Suki, your leader at the time, fell for Sokka and followed him into the war then they got caught Azula and Suki would become part of Aang's Team Avatar when Sokka freed her from the Boiling Rock and then became the guards to the Firelords but that was it."

"You certainly know a lot about our history." Caxton said impressed before taking a bite of steak.

"I have a lot of down time on Air Temple Island so I often read Aang's writings about his adventures." Victoire said with a smile. "I find the study of history fascinating so I try to learn as much about it as possible."

"Avatar how much is she cleared to know?" Ty La turned to Harry and asked. "I can't answer your niece's question until I know her clearance level."

"All but the location Hermione's prison or the names of the guards stationed there." Harry said. "Other than you two of course. The rest of the information regarding the Kyoshi Warriors prison duties has been declassified, though Teddy and Victoire have both received clearance for high level security information due to their parents."

"Very well but when I am done, Victoire you are going to have to tell me about this constitutional crisis you created." Ty La said smiling at the airbender. "I vaguely remember hearing about it but when you spend most of your time in an isolated location full of hardships and with limited ties to the outside world for security purposes you don't hear much about world news."

"Plus when we are on furlough in Ba Sing Se its usual to relax and not catch up on global affairs that are not relevant to our jobs." Caxton added, though Harry wasn't sure it was necessary for the earthbender to add anything.

"I will Ty La." Victoire said taking a bite of her rice.

"Why all the precautions?" Teddy asked. "And the hardships?"

"Well given the inmates we have guarded, all two of them, we needed to make sure that our charges could not be found by those either wishing to free them or violently harm them." Ty La said with a shrug. "And both cases were very true for our inmates. As for the hardships, they are what makes the Kyoshi Warriors strong and this assignment is seen as one of the most prized ones to receive. But to answer your question about how we got into the prison business, it was during the height of Avatar Kyoshi's tenure as the Avatar when she created a mountain top prison in what is now the Imperial State of Golguth for Chin the Conqueror but he died rather than be arrested. After that, the prison fell into legend and was forgotten about until it was needed during the Second Purity War."

"That was how the first Kyoshi Warriors prison guard unit was formed." Caxton added. "And Ty La was given the assignment as Warden, a role she still holds now under the official title of Warden of the Kyoshi Warriors."

"Thank you dear but I am not one for formal title." Ty La said with a smile at her wife.

"So how did you end up with the position?" Victoire asked, her interest in this particular area of history peaked.

"When Pyrites was caught in the Royal Palace, he made a deal with the Avatar to protect his own ass." Ty La began before taking a sip of wine and continuing. "And the Avatar needed a special, isolated and completely unknown prison to throw said ass into in order to protect it. That was when my commander, Commander Suki, may she rest in peace, suggested the prison that Avatar Kyoshi had built and Pyrites was transferred there. In order to guarantee security the Avatar charged us with guarding him. As the Deputy Commander of our forces in the Palace, I was given the position as Warden and my future wife the job as the earthbender of the prison."

"I was the only earthbender of the guard force in the Palace so I had no choice in the matter as an earthbender was required to make the prison functional." Caxton added helpfully. "Not that I complained mind you as I already liked Ty La and wanted to join her on this mission."

"True and after we were selected, 10 other girls volunteered to aid us in guarding Pyrites and we left." Ty La said, continuing her tale. "Because of this we were spared when Hermione killed our sisters and our Firelord. It is a fact that has been hard to live with ever since but given who we currently guard we don't mind as all 12 of us who were spared currently guard the woman who murdered our sisters. Anyway, when Harry came back to make another deal with Pyrites that freed our prisoner, the Avatar promised us Hermione should she be caught alive and spared the death penalty. When we learned she had been stripped of her bending and as such the Golguth Prison was deemed unnecessary as it is especially useful for housing firebenders, we were charged with finding a new location and Harry built us Hermione's prison and we have been guards ever since. Prison work is not usually our prerogative but for extreme circumstances and when we need to house the highest profile inmates the Avatar turns to us."

"I see." Victoire said after she had swallowed some food and digested Ty La's story. "Makes sense if it is for one or two prisoners."

"Only two in history have even been put under our care." Caxton said, though Harry knew there was a third who Victoire and Teddy weren't cleared to know about as it was not an official transfer.

"Pyrites and Hermione." Ty La confirmed without missing a beat.

"Well that is interesting." Teddy noted. "I had always wondered why Hermione was guarded by the Kyoshi Warriors and not the White Lotus."

"There is also the fact that the Kyoshi Warriors honor their promises and could be trusted to not be corrupted." Ron added through a mouthful of meat, Harry's best friend had never really grasped the ability to eat tactfully in private despite being able to do so in public."

"Yes now Victoire what was this constitutional crisis you managed to cause." Ty La said. "Hopefully it wasn't as deadly as the other crises Harry has had to end in his life."

"Of course and don't worry, it wasn't." Victoire said smiling. "Well as you can see I am an airbender but as you heard the Avatar used my, I dunno if it's a formal title or honorary title, when he introduced me as a former princess."

"Yeah I heard." Ty La said with a nod. "I recall you that you are related to the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, before you confirmed so earlier but what does being an airbender have to do with it. I know that technically the Avatar's and Prince Ron's kids all hold the titles of prince or princess as well and I am pretty sure that not all of them are waterbenders."

"It wouldn't be a problem normally." Victoire admitted. "I have cousins who are benders of all the different elements and even one nonbender, Uncle Percy's daughter Molly, but the problem arose because my dad was at the time Crown Prince William, heir to the Southern Throne, and I was his first born and thus by Southern Water Tribal law his heir and 2nd in the line-of-succession."

"And as an airbender that caused a problem should you become Chief of one of the water nations." Ty La said realization dawning. "I get it now. It's ok when you are a nonbender so long as you are a native, the legendary Sokka held the title and wasn't a bender after all, but when your element comes from a non native parent then I can see how it would cause a problem."

"Oh it caused problems alright." Victoire agreed. "I didn't show airbending until I was 2 or 3, the usual age apparently, but as soon as I did the debate began. This was especially prudent because granddad Arthur could die at anytime so there would be more of a problem if I became the Crown Princess. Well there was nothing against me being both the Chief and an airbender in the constitution but the common sense idea was that it wouldn't look good to have a Water Tribe Chief being and airbender. Also Korra had not become Chief when her father passed as she was the Avatar so she had set a precedent on inheritance when the heir wasn't purely a waterbender or a nonbender."

"But if you were the heir, shouldn't your bending not matter?" Caxton asked. "I know the Earth Kingdom is rigid and entrenched in law when it comes to matters of succession but I always under the impression that the Southern Water Tribe was more fluid on these issues."

"Oh we are, we were the first nation after all to use first born regardless of gender as the method of succession rather than male preference." Victoire agreed. "They just hadn't expected the first female heir to be an airbender Then my younger sister Dominique was born and manifested waterbending so now the Crown Prince had a potential heir that was at least the right elemental bender. That gave Dominique a stronger claim to the Southern Throne which could cause problems."

"I can see how that might cause issues." Ty La said thoughtfully. "But you two were children and second and third-in-line at the time so surely the debate on eligibility wasn't that much of a priority at the time?"

"You are right it was and the debated did indeed die down until I was about 16, so about 7 years ago, when Arthur began to consider abdication and retirement." Victoire said. "Though it had been always going on in the background and was why I wasn't granted my master tattoos when I became a master at the age of 14 as my succession status was still unresolved. That was why in the end granddad called in the Avatar to resolve it."

"I contacted Korra and she chose to instead of telling me to tell the Tribal Council her opinion, she instead took over my body and reappeared in the physical world." Harry interrupted to add context before shutting up and allowing Victoire to continue.

"Correct and it was after Korra decided to appear we had an answer." Victoire said with a nod at Harry. "She said that while she understood my right and respected it, she believed that the leader of a nation should, unless no other choice is available and excluding the United Republic where the leader is elected, be either a nonbender or be a bender of that nation's element. This was to ensure balance in the world."

"And what happened after Korra spoke?" Caxton asked, clearly interested in the drama.

"I was given a choice to make on my 18th birthday." Victoire said simply. "I could either decide to claim my birthright and thus my claim to the Southern Throne, a decision that would require me to give up airbending, which the Avatar would take with my consent, or I could renounce my claim to the throne and place in the line-of-succession and keep my airbending. Because of this I was still prevented from receiving my tattoos as an airbending master until I had made my choice."

"Fuck me that sounds like a tough choice." Ty La said with a hint of shock in her voice. "Your bending or the throne, not an easy choice I'd imagine."

"It was actually an easy choice and Teddy here supported me." Victoire said squeezing her boyfriend's hand as she spoke. "I did not want to give up my bending and well I had no real desire to lead a nation so I chose to renounce my claim to the throne. I had grown to love my airbending and the airbending lifestyle, plus I was always close with my mother, so it made sense for me to remain an airbender. As soon as I turned 18 I made my formal renouncement and my younger sister took my place in the line-of-succession and I received my master tattoos that very day. Within a year granddad had abdicated and dad became Chief so Dominique is now the Crown Princess and frankly loves it, she has always embraced Southern culture more that I ever did."

"Wow that must have been something no one really planned for." Ty La said when Victoire was done.

"Nope hence why it wasn't in the constitution." Ron said as he swallowed a slightly too large hunk of hippo cow steak. "But it was a good test given the increasing multicultural nature of the world and one that probably should have been seen in hindsight. All nations but the United Republic and the Foggy Swamp Tribe now have similar provisions in their lines-of-succession, though with the latter they don't have any benders who aren't waterbenders so they've never had to deal with the problem and are so isolated they likely never will."

"Anyway I also wanted to ask you how you too ended up together?" Victoire said Ty La, changing the subject to something a little lighter. "I know that Avatar Kyoshi was a champion of gay rights during her time but was faced with the stubbornness of the Earth Kingdom. From what I have gathered, it was Korra who really brought it forward to the point it is at now, so I am not surprised that several of the warriors are gay or bi. It would be useful to tell my brother Louis as he recently came out and could use a guide to that section of society given how the South prefers to keep matters of love, regardless or orientation, private. He is an airbender but unlike me he never really adapted to the Air Nomad way of life and still considers himself a Southern Tribesman. He also broke a lot of girls' hearts when he did come out but that is not relevant, just amusing."

"Tell him to travel to Kyoshi Island." Ty La said. "That is where he will learn the most about it, though our gay and bi to straight ratio is only slightly higher than the national average."

"As for us, well Ty La was persistent." The burly earthbender said taking Ty's hand. "She was always very open about her sexuality but I wasn't born on Kyoshi I was one of the recruits and I came from a very conservative family out in Bosco that were very old school in their thinking. As I said, I knew I liked Ty La, hence why I was happy to join her in Golguth, but I had to deal with my own reluctance to accept who I was first. It's not easy but in time I found it with Ty La's help."

"Yeah Bosco isn't known for its tolerance of homosexuality." Ron agreed. "I know because the Guide keeps ranting on about how it's one of the great things about his home state and how we need to go back to that era. Nostalgia works and there are always things that have been changed for the worst but advancements in gay rights, so long as religious rights are also respected and a balance found, is not one of those bad changes."

"Yes and well I was dealing with my own issues regarding this for years." Caxton said, ignoring most of what Ron had said. "But 5 years alone on top of a mountain with a very persistent and beautiful girl who just so happens to prefer her woman a little more masculine was enough to get me to accept who I am and not who my parents wanted me to be, even after I defied them and joined the Kyoshi Warriors."

"Well I'm a petite woman." Ty La said. "Or I was in my youth, it's harder to keep slim as I age but I do try. I like all types but if I can find a girl who's got a little more muscle then so much the better, it's why I was more attracted to Ginny than Luna when I met y'all."

"Anyway I don't think the Avatar wants to hear that." Caxton said as the others laughed and Harry nodded his thanks to her. "Anyway, after 5 years I was finally able to admit to myself my own sexuality and understand that it wasn't the sin my parents claimed it to be and gave in. We were married about 15 years ago on Kyoshi Island and I thank the Avatar for officiating it and we've been happy ever since. Working together helps as well, even if at times we have to take different shifts to ensure we get some alone time."

"It was the least I could do after all the warriors have done for me." Harry said smiling. "Y'all took a psychotic, megalomaniacal and unstable woman off my hands and put up with her bullshit for over 2 decades. I haven't seen here since the day I threw her in that hole and I am glad for it."

"Tell me about it." Ty La said rubbing her head. "If it weren't for that order demanding that we talk with her everyday so that she doesn't go mad, or madder in Hermione's case, we wouldn't speak with her. That being said none of us have seen her either as we only open the food slot for her and that's it, the air holes are small and numerous so that we never see our prisoner. It was the same with Pyrites, though at least he was less preachy, if no bit less intolerant and superior."

"Yes, well, even with the worst of the worst we cannot stoop to their level." Ron said as he finished his last piece of meat with gusto that made everyone look away. Put a slab or two of meat in front of him and he would still go to town on it in a way that few could understand or stomach to watch. "Izra never fully recovered from her 5 years in isolation according to Druzok and we cannot be as cruel as Hermione the Cruel now can we. Anyway, what is this deal that the cunt wants."

"I am honor bound to tell Harry this due to my oath to the Avatar to care for the prisoner and keep him informed of her should he ask after her or should she do something that would require his attention." Ty La said with a sigh. "But for the record I heavily advice against agreeing to her request given who we are dealing with and the fact that she still holds her views as if they were law and believes she is falsely imprisoned. That being said, she now believes she may have made a few small mistakes so that could be a sign of progress. Hermione has requested an audience with the Avatar and wishes to make a deal with him. She's willing to give up the Enlightened, give up everything she knows for the right price. Her words were that it would be 'Pyrites level' information. I don't trust her Avatar and I don't advise giving her the same deal you gave Pyrites."

"Neither do I." Harry said nodding after thinking for a moment. Hermione's request was what he had been hoping for ever since her arrest but he still had to decide how to play it.

"While I don't trust her, I do think I should hear her out." Harry said after another pause. "Let her know that I will meet her, and give her my word that should she cooperate and her intel be as good as Pyrites', which given the fact that the man kept a record of everything, even the some 400 million crimes he himself committed, would be impressive, then I will work to get her a deal. However any deal will be contingent on her publicly and to the whole world acknowledging and admitting her guilt and crimes and apologizing for them. In addition, I will not give her the same deal as Pyrites as his info helped tip the balance in a war and his aid helped remove a tyrant from power whereas Hermione's will at most just catch the most wanted criminals in the world."

"A wise strategy." Ron said in agreement. "I'll be with you should you need me when you visit her."

"Thank you." Harry said to his best friend. "However I think we should wait until the Academy's year is over then talk this over as a family, all of us so that includes Neville and Hannah if she wants to join us. I will see her but we can make a family summer vacation and learning experience out of it by going to the Misty Palms Oasis, it is a sight all should visit once in their lives anyway. Ty La thank you for doing your duty and informing me of this development. If you and your wife would like, you two are more than welcome to stay here with us for the next week or two while we decide what to do. I know that you are supposed to get time off from your duties anyway and this could be a good time for that."

"As much as we would like to stay for a week and enjoy Republic City, it has been a while since we were last here, I think it's best if we returned to the prison and prepare for your arrival." Ty La replied. "But we will stay the night and catch up."

"Misty Palms Oasis eh." Teddy said with a sly smile at Harry. "That means that Hermione's prison is almost certainly in the Si Wong Desert, it is the only port for entering the desert. Makes sense seeing as it is inhospitable and isolated. No one would dare rescue a prisoner there, let alone look for one in that boiling nightmare. I was once there for a training exercise and that was more than enough for me to never want to be trapped there."

"Fuck." Harry said realizing his mistake. His godson was sometime a little too smart for his own good, he was going to make a great officer. "Yes she's held in a special facility in the heart of the desert. It's the first layer in preventing her escape or the Enlightened from breaking her out, not that any have tried."

"I had a feeling you would slip up so I brought a few top secret forms for them and your children to sign." Ty La said with a laugh. "They are in my bag near the front door. It is always best to be prepared."

"So we do get to know about the world's most secret prison." Victoire said with amusement. "So many people have theorized where Hermione was buried, a good portion even thought the commutation of her death sentence had been false and she was in fact dead all this time. That theory was used by her surviving supporters to try and recruit people to her cult, though her crimes have been a good deterrent to any wishing to follow the teachings of Hermione the Cruel. Gotta admit though, Si Wong was on the list of places I thought she was but not the top choice as I saw it as almost too extreme."

"Yes you two get to know and can come with us if you want." Harry said before becoming serious. "But divulging any information to any not cleared for it will lead to a life sentence of your own in the White Lotus Supermax System. That is how secret the information is."

"You have my word." Teddy said seriously and Victoire repeated it. Harry nodded, he knew they were telling the truth.

"Well once they are signed I can give you a more detailed briefing." Harry said. "Then we can enjoy a relaxing night in and catch up some more. It will be tough to persuade the family given their own summer plans and well our history with Hermione, but I think I can do it."

"At least I can take a break from this fucking election and get a good drink at Hannah's tavern there." Ron said with a smile. "I can even check out the Oasis for wanted criminals, thus doing my job, justifying leaving, and boosting my poll numbers."

They all laughed and once the table was cleared Victoire and Teddy signed the confidentiality forms and were read in by Harry. The rest of the night was a relaxation but Harry could feel that it was the calm before the storm. He had known that the moment Ty La had shown up with a request from Hermione that the peace of the last 23 years was on the precipice of being shattered, Hermione had a habit of doing that. Hopefully they could avoid another conflict if Hermione was serious in her willingness to help. All he had to do was persuade his family to join him.

* * *

"You want to do what?" Ginny asked surprised. "Are you fucking sure?"

It was a week later and the Academy had ended for the year the day before and now they were all gathered together in the living room of Harry and Ginny's house. It was a large spacious room with multiple sofas, a large VV and a well stocked bar in the corner while tasteful pieces of art from all over the world graced the walls as a reminder of their adventures and all that they had done for the world.

Both complete families were there along with Neville and Hannah. Teddy and Victoire were present as well. Harry had just explained to his whole family and the others his decision to go to the Misty Palms Oasis and why, after making sure all the kids had signed the international security documents he had prepared for this.

"It's more I have to go." Harry said to his wife. "Hermione has requested an audience and this could be the break we have wanted for over 20 years. The Enlightened, other than her and Warren, are still at large and they are the last chapter in the horrors of the Fire Utopia, the only people who still haven't faced justice for the crimes they perpetrated all those years ago."

"Wait dad could you just explain it again?" James asked, his eldest son was more interested in the idea of going to the Oasis then his other kids. "You have to go and see a convicted criminal, for lack of a more appropriate word for what Hermione is, and see what she wants and you want us to go with you to do so."

"Not to the prison." Harry confirmed. "As the precise location of the Avatar's Prison, as it has become known, is classified with only a handful of people cleared to know its precise location, hence why Ron and I will take a Sand Sailer there with Ty La and her wife. Y'all now know that it is in the Si Wong Desert and that is enough for you to sign the agreement. Outside of the meeting I have to have with Hermione, I was thinking that we could all go there as a family and learn from the area. Hannah you own the Misty Palms Inn and Tavern right?"

"I do and you are all welcome to stay there." Hannah confirmed. "I cannot come as summer is one of the busiest times of the year in Diagon Alley so I must remain here but Neville will be able to sort you out. Besides, this is your world, not mine and I want no part of it."

"James, it will be a good experience for us all." Harry said after nodding his thanks to Hannah. "The Oasis is one of the natural wonders of the world given the ice on the edge of the desert and is a spiritual and cultural hub in the Earth Kingdom. It is a good place to visit and learn some things."

"I'm down dad seeing as me and my friends always go our own ways during the summer and this will give me a chance to work on my glassbending." James said with a smile. "Just wanted to see the greatest villain you ever defeated that's all. I'm sure I will find something to do."

"Just so long as you don't try to truth see some bar wench when you ask if she wants to sleep with you like you did with that girl at school." Lily said sweetly from her position.

"Lily!" Ginny exclaimed at her daughter. "Where did you learn that, you are 12!"

"Aunt Luna taught me about sex." Lily said simply. "She said we should learn young."

"I made sure that my own kids know, as well as my nieces and nephews." Luna said as if it was nothing. "You can thank me later."

"Please don't, mom scarred us." Rose said shaking her head.

"Oh I won't, we will be having words tonight." Ginny said glaring at her best friend who just smiled innocently back at her. All the while James had been smiling at getting away with what Lily had said, until Ginny added. "And young man, your father and I will be having words with you about abusing your abilities in a way that was totally unacceptable."

"I was just trying to get affirmative consent." James said, his smile falling at not getting away with it. "She said no and I knew she was speaking the truth so I never spoke of it again. I won't use it on a bar wench."

"Good, though we are still talking about this later young man." Harry said seriously. "But you will be doing something productive while we are there."

"I could use the hand of a strong and gifted fighter when I search for criminals." Ron said interjecting into the situation and moving it on. "It will give James the chance to see how we deal with criminals and keep him busy, preventing him from getting into trouble."

"Yeah if I can't see your greatest foe then I will accept Uncle Ron's offer to help him." James said eagerly, hoping to avoid talking with Harry about what he had done.

"Well Voldemort died nearly a quarter of a century ago so I dunno about seeing him." Harry said. "So you won't meet my greatest foe but you can help Ron, that will do some good and show you the kind of stuff we do for a living. Ginny are you in?"

"Of course dear, always, I am just worried about dealing with that mad woman." Ginny said. "She's been on her own for 22 years so what's to say her already fragile mental state hasn't snapped. She was a monster when she was in power and we took it from her, stripped her bending, and dumped her in a hole in the most remote part of the globe, that will not be good for her mental health and I just want you to be careful."

"Ty La assured us she has been in compliance with the international law regarding prisoners in solitary confinement." Ron reassured his sister. "I for one am looking forward to taking a break and allowing my campaign manager to do his work without me. There are a few seedy establishments I would like to check for one or two of our wanted criminals so James can help me. An earthbender is useful there."

"We aren't going to destroy the city." Ginny said bluntly. "The last time you and Harry went there you leveled a neighborhood taking down the most wanted man in the Earth Kingdom."

"Hopefully not but work is work." Ron countered. "So no promises and that wasn't me last time, that was a mixture of Harry's bending and a few shittily built buildings."

"Not my best day I admit." Harry agreed. "But I won't partake in the raids this time. Neville?"

"Of course I'm in." Neville said. "You can always count on me Harry. Plus it would give me time to work on my lesson plans for next year."

"And the Spirits there are numerous given the energy of the place." Luna added. "It will allow me to study them in more detail and teach the kids more about points like the Oasis that are membranes between our world and the Spirit World. It is one of several places that Spirits congregated after Korra left the portals open and a great resource for my work with the Spirits."

"Well kids do you want to come?" Harry asked his other two children, James was already in. "I won't force you as I know there are other plans and back when I was your age I was running around doing my own thing but it will be a good learning experience and where better to work on sandbending than the desert. It is also a good place to learn how to adjust seismic sense to the fine sand."

"But dad I'm a waterbender and the desert is kinda the opposite of water." Albus pointed out. "I was hoping on going to the Northern Water Tribe with Scorpius this summer to enjoy the solstice there and work on my waterbending."

"Bring him if you like." Harry said without thinking, he just wanted his family there and this was likely the only way to get Albus to come. "So long as he signs the documents he can come and if you both come then I will let you join him in the North for the Winter Solstice."

"Really?" Albus said and Harry could hear the confusion in his son's voice. "But you don't really approve of him."

"He's your best friend Al and while I never liked his father I shouldn't hold it against Scorpius." Harry said with a sigh. "So bring him, even if Draco and I don't get along."

"You scarred him dad." Albus pointed out. "Kinda hard to ignore that."

"There's a long story behind that and I have told it many times before." Harry reminded Albus. "And it started long before the night that Voldemort attacked the Academy and officially began the Second Purity War. Anyway, I can't take my own dislike of his father and grandfather out on Scorpius. This will be a chance to get to know him better and you said he was a lot more like his mother."

"He is." Albus agreed. "Thanks dad, I'll ask him and see what he says. His mom is still in hospital here so he and Draco are around to be with her and this could distract him from that."

"Isn't Draco still limited to the Northern Water Tribe?" Ron asked. "I gotta admit I haven't looked at his file lately, he slipped my mind after he was convicted and sent to the Catacombs."

"No Uncle Ron." Albus said shaking his head. "Draco served his 10 years in the Catacombs in Ba Sing Se then did 10 years of supervised parole in the Northern Water Tribe with one of those ankle monitors you had Varrick create and now he is free to travel. He's paid his debt to society and for the last three years he's been living in Republic City so that he is near Scorpius and his reputation is still tainted in the North."

"Oh yes I remember those." Harry said. "Still can't figure out how Pyrites managed to get royalties for them."

"It's Pyrites." Neville said. "We never know with him and it is always best to not ask how he does the shit he does."

"You are right." Harry said returning to Albus's statement. "Draco has paid his debt to society and hasn't been a problem since. Invite Scorpius and tell him we leave in 3 days so he has to make a decision before then so he can sign the necessary paperwork. Lily what about you?"

"Well I was hoping to get my first tat this summer." Lily said. "But I am sure that a place in the Oasis will ink me."

"No you weren't young lady." Ginny said crossing her arms. Her argument was weakened by the fact that the coiled koi fish tattooed on her forearms were on display.

"And how old were you when you got those done mom?" Lily asked pointing at the koi fish. She had inherited her mother's and grandmother's infamous fire and stubbornness. "I know you got those and the ones on your shoulders when you were still in the Academy. The ones on your back and abdomen were later but you didn't wait for your first."

"I was 14." Ginny said reluctantly admitting to her age at the time. "During my 3rd year and by that point I had stopped growing and none of you will be getting any ink until you have stopped growing. We only just let James get his extensive tattoos, which he still hasn't gotten done yet, so you can wait until you were his age when he got his first one to get one."

"Fine but as soon as I can get them you are paying for the first one." Lily said defiantly.

"It can be your birthday present." Ginny agreed. "Now do you both want to come with us? Albus don't worry about there being nothing for a waterbender to do, your uncle and I can teach you, Scorpius, Hugo and Rose how to survive with limited water available. It will teach you to be resourceful and you could use a little practice with a normal weapon."

"Thanks mom." Albus said. "I am a little rusty with a blade and not used to limited water. So long as Scorpius says yes we will come."

"Of course I will come." Lily said with a smile. "Lysander and Hugo will be there so we can practice for next year, we have a title to defend after all, and I can begin working with dad and James on sandbending, perhaps even glassbending."

"Now Lily remember that glass is to sand just as metal as it earth." Harry said. "You need to learn sand first before you can move to glass as glass is reliant on sandbending. That being said, the motions of sandbending is closer to lavabending than metalbending so you shouldn't have a problem, even if metalbending hasn't come to you yet."

"I don't think it ever will just as lava will never come for James." Lily said without any bitterness. "I have come to terms with it and will focus on what I can do and not try to do what I can't do."

"What about Roxanne will she be joining us?" Ginny asked Lily.

"No, as good at firebending as she is she wants to go into the family business and Uncle Fred wants her to learn at home over the summer." Lily said shaking her head. "Apparently Uncles Fred and George started at that age."

"Well they started earlier but makes sense." Ron said. "They're empire is huge now so learning it at a young age is a good idea and it is a family business at this point."

Harry nodded. After Fred and George started their joke shop it exploded. Now they had stores in every nation, even a small specialty store in Severus, the capital and only permanent city in the Foggy Swamp Tribe that sold special items that could only be produced in the Swamp, as well as in most major cities, with several in Ba Sing Se alone. They had done so well that they had built identical mansions in the hills overlooking Republic City, down to the last detail, just to fuck with everyone.

"Well that is settled then." Harry said as Ron and Luna's remaining children all nodded in agreement to coming with them. "Albus, let me know about Scorpius. I have to call Future Industries and make sure that the airship is ready. Make sure you are ready to go in a few days. This will be a fun family trip, and a frustrating meeting with my last great enemy."

After that they all said their goodbyes before the others left. Luna and Ron were heading back to their own large, two story, apartment that Ron owned near the RCPD headquarters with their kids while Neville and Hannah returned to their own apartment above the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley.

Once they were gone, Albus said his own goodbyes and went to find Scorpius to see if he was interested while Lily and James left to do their own things. Once they were gone Harry pulled Ginny into his arms and just held her. It would be a fun holiday with the exception of having to deal Hermione but it could be the break they needed. Harry just hoped that Hermione's information was useful and not a waste of his time, he wanted to end the Enlightened and their evil once and for all.

**There isn't much more to say about this chapter in the post chapter note other than the fact that this sets up Harry's family. The next chapter will be the first to look at Albus and his relationship with his father which will serve as one of the major aspects of Book 3. Other than that there isn't much else to add here, as always keep reviewing my work as all reviews are useful and any questions in reviews or PMs will be addressed at the start of next week's chapter. Until next week.**

**Stringdog**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter in Book 3 on time as promised. The only thing to mention here is that this is the first Albus focused chapter and is mainly a flashback (as well as one of the last chapters drafted as I had problems putting my thought on it to page initially) but it does serve to show the initial strains on his relationship with his father, which play a major part in Book 3, as well as his first meeting with Scorpius to show their friendship. Otherwise, there is ****nothing else that to address in this note so sit back and enjoy the second full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.**

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 3**

Albus stood with Scorpius on the jetty on Air Temple Island as they waited for the Avatar's official airship to arrive. It had been a few days since his dad had decided that they would go to the Misty Palms Oasis for at least part of the summer. Albus had always wanted to go to the Oasis as it was a spiritual center and wonder of the world that was worth seeing, but still he would have rather it had nothing to do with his dad being the Avatar. Rather, Albus would prefer that they had gone just as a family and not because his dad had business in the desert.

Albus had always had a strained relationship with his dad, though it had worsened since he had started at the Elemental Academy. It was hard being the son of the Avatar as many assumed that Albus would be as great as his father both in bending and nonbending martial skills. The problem was that Albus wasn't, it just didn't come to him the way it did for everyone else in his family.

Albus wouldn't lie, his father was a phenomenal bender, he was the Avatar after all, as well as a skilled duelist with his twin short swords, and Harry had accomplished incredible feats by the time he was 20. He had taken out not only the most powerful bloodbender of all time, depending on who you asked that is, but also a ruthless tyrant who's crimes made those committed during the 100 year war look like a slap on the wrist. Two of the greatest enemies the world had ever faced had been vanquished by his father and capture alive, minus their bending, that was a legacy that Albus was expected to live up to.

However he was Albus, not the Avatar, and as such he was not his father. It also didn't help that he had been born with his mother's bending art and not his father's natural earthbending, the only bending Harry could pass on biologically, the way his brother and sister had been. That had been a rift with his father that had never truly healed as while Harry was a waterbender because he was the Avatar, water had always been Harry's weakest element but he was a born earthbender and that had enabled him to bond with James and Lily more than Albus.

His father had been a protege with earthbending even before he had been revealed to be the Avatar and his siblings were showing themselves to be just as good, though interestingly enough each within only one of the two sub-bending arts. Still James surpassed his father with metal and Lily surpassed him with lava so they had both proven themselves already, Albus hadn't. Albus had tried to keep the fact that he was Avatar Harry's son a secret but it came out shortly after he started at the Academy, though that may have been because Rose and Lorcan hadn't been shy about their parents and relation to the Avatar and James was already known as Harry's child so Albus couldn't hide his heritage for long.

It also didn't help that Rose was a gifted waterbender and followed her father's skill in combat waterbending and had a strong tournament team, though they had lost to Lily's team in the final this year to many spectators' surprise as the expectation had been that Rose and her team would defend their title. At least he had his best, and only true, friend in Scorpius and together they could complain about being compared to their fathers together.

Albus always remembered his first day at the Academy when he met Scorpius and began to live in his father's shadow. Standing there with Scorpius brought the memory of that fateful day bubbling up to his mind and Albus didn't fight it as he closed his eyes and was transported back to that day almost 5 years ago when he and Scorpius had met and forged a friendship that Albus knew would last for the rest of their lives.

_Albus and his cousin Rose stood with their bags on the motorboat as it powered towards the small series of jetty on the western side of the Water House. While most waterbenders chose to arrive by airship or take a train to the nearby town of Hogsmeade and then get a shuttle bus to the Academy when traveling to the Water House, Harry had decided to take them over sea from Republic City to the Water House as it was the quickest way to get there. _

_James had already arrived at the Earth House and was with his 3rd year friends while Luna took Lorcan to the Air House on Pandora so it was just him and Rose with Harry, Ginny and Ron going to the Water House. Harry had agreed to wear Water Tribe clothes as he was dropping his son of in the Water House because Albus had insisted on going full Water Tribe for his time at the Academy to embrace his bending to fullest and that included his sense of fashion. It was time for Albus to become his own man and that included embracing his waterbending heritage and that start today on his first day at the Elemental Academy._

_As soon as they landed and had disembarked with their bags they were greeted by an old man with long gray hair and a few braids that framed his face perfectly. The man was wearing blue clothes cut in the Northern Style. though a few shades darker than the light blue favored up in the north. It took a moment for Albus to recognize the man as Master Regulus, the Head of the Water House, as it had been a while since he had seen the man's picture and it was from years ago but the man's aristocratic features told Albus who the man was. _

_Albus had never met the former Death Eater and at this point one of only 3 known Death Eaters, former or not, that was not incarcerated but the man was considered a hero and Albus paid him the respect that he deserved. Next to him was a tall, fit, handsome, regal looking boy with long black hair tied back in warrior's wolf tail and saved close to his scalp on either side and wearing fine midnight blue robes. Despite the finery, the older boy had two water skins on his hips and what looked like a long blade of sorts strapped to his back. Albus didn't know who he was, though he looked vaguely familiar, but he knew the boy was not someone to be fucked with._

"_Avatar Harry a pleasure to see you again." Regulus said as he grasped forearms with the Avatar before doing the same with Ginny and Ron, a traditional greeting in the Water Tribe and one used by veteran warriors who had fought together. As soon as the greeting was done, Regulus turned and bowed to Albus and Rose before formally greeting them. "You two must be Albus and Rose. It is a pleasure to meet you. I had the honor of serving beside your parents over 20 years ago in the Second Purity War. I even fought alongside your grandfather on this very ice sheet at the end of the war but that is a story for another time, if you haven't already heard it first that is."_

"_Master Regulus it is an honor to finally meet you, I have heard of your exploits and am honored to meet another hero of the Purity Wars." Albus said bowing formally. "It is Master and not Prince right?"_

"_I hold both titles but at the Academy I prefer Master as it is more appropriate." Regulus said with a smile before indicating the man next to him. "May I introduce Crown Prince Alnitak, Sirius' son and the 7__th__ year student who serves as the __Head Boy__ of the Water House."_

"_Avatar, it is an honor to finally meet you." Alnitak said in a cultured, educated accent that Albus knew came from the upper echelons of Northern Water Tribal society as he bowed deeply to Harry before extending the same greeting to Ron and Ginny. "As well as to meet Prince Ron and Princess Ginny. My father always speaks highly of you it is a shame I have not met you yet."_

"_Likewise." Harry said bowing back to Alnitak. "It is hard to find the time to see Sirius in the North but I will make more of an effort in the future. I must admit that it is unexpected to be met here by you."_

"_I know but you are the Avatar." Regulus pointed out. "It is a sign of respect."_

"_True but today I am just a father dropping his son of for his first year." Harry said. "Not the Avatar so no need for fanfare, I get enough of that everywhere else I go, I don't need it here."_

"_Very well." Alnitak said with a curt nod of his head before looking at Albus and Rose. "If either of you need me I am here to help, I remember what it was like being here on my first day and what it is like having a famous family to deal with so if you ever need advice my door is always open. Uncle, I think it is best if we let them to it. I know I was uncomfortable my first year here as the nephew of the Head of House and heir to the Northern Water Tribe throne. That and the fact that both of you were heroes of the Second Purity War didn't help, I can't imagine what it would be like for the Avatar's son or Prince Ron's daughter__."_

_"True." Regulus said with a slightly apologetic look at Harry. "Harry, Ginny, Ron, please come and see me when you have a moment, it will be nice to catch up."_

_With that the pair left and went to great another group of new students come by water before anyone else could say a word. Albus felt a little uncomfortable with the greeting but Rose seemed to be happy despite not saying anything so he put on a brave face. Albus wanted to make his own destiny here and not be the Avatar's son but their greeting hadn't helped. Still, Albus was going to put it behind him and plow forward as best he could._

_As they walked though the Water House they came to the central iceberg and Albus once again felt the pressures of his famous parents and extended family, there was just no avoiding it. In the central recreational area of the Water House were two ice statues, one was of Ron standing in fighting stance, his hammer raised in one hand and a water whip coming from the other as if he was about to attack someone. The other was of Ginny holding both her sais and looking ready to pounce from a crouched, coiled, fighting stance that made use of her slight frame. _

_Albus knew that there was a statue of each of Team Avatar in their respective houses plus the additional one of Harry stripping Voldemort of his bending in the center of the Academy right where he had taken the Dark Lord's waterbending and thus ended the Purity Wars. Their presence would always be here and Albus was going to have to live with it as best he could if he was going to make his own path. It was the curse of being part of such a famous family._

"_I forgot about these." Ron said looking at the sculptures as they passed them. "I told them that I ran out of water in the fight early on but they wouldn't listen. The sculptor decided to go for heroic poses rather than historical accuracy."_

"_Just ignore them Albus." Ginny said kindly as they passed not even looking at the sculptures. "I know it will be hard but you aren't us. You are your own man, always remember that."_

"_I know mom." Albus said as the continue to the first and second year dorm. It wasn't easy to remember it but Albus would try to anyway._

_They came to the 5-story dorm building in due course and entered. There were other parents there and as soon as Harry walked in several recognized him and began to come over to try and talk to the Avatar. Ginny and Ron took this distraction to usher Albus and Rose up the stairs, Albus hoped that no one had seen them but he knew that his cover wouldn't last long anyway. The first year girls were on the second floor and the first year boys on the fourth. Ron took Rose to her room and Ginny escorted her son up to his room. It was at the end of the corridor and Albus liked the idea of a corner room. _

"_Have fun Albus and remember to call if you ever need anything." Ginny said hugging her son just as Harry managed to get up the stairs and come to them. "I am too busy to take a teaching job here but I might do so in a few years but until then we will see you at break."_

"_Sorry Al, I hate it when that happens." Harry said hugging his son as well. "Have a good time, my days here were some of the best in my life. Do you need our help to unpack?"_

"_Thanks dad." Albus said trying to keep the bitterness at the fact that his father was a celebrity out of his voice. "I think I will unpack settle in on my own if that is ok. It is time for me to start learning to do things myself."_

"_Ok well we love you and will see you next month when you have a long weekend break." Harry said as Ginny gave him one last hug and his parents left. _

_Albus sighed and walked into his room, at least they respected his desire to begin his independence with settling in on his own. It was a standard Water House dorm room with a pile of furs for a bed, an ice desk, wardrobe and shelf system and a fur covered chair to use at the desk. Putting his bag down Albus decided to go and see who his neighbor was, he could unpack later. It was time to make some new friends for the first time in his life._

_Albus knocked on the door next to him. After a moment it was answered by a pale, thin blond haired bow with an intellectual, albeit slightly shocked, look on his face._

"_Albus." Albus said extending is hand to shake it with the blond boy. "I'm your next door neighbor and I thought I would say hi and introduce myself."_

"_Scorpius." The boy said taking Albus' hand after a moment's hesitation. "Please come in. I go__t__ in a few minutes ago and well I'm a little shy but it is nice to meet another new student."_

"_Don't worry, I am also pretty shy." Albus said as he entered the room. _

_The other boy had unpacked. His clothes were away, the room was near and tidy. The most interesting thing was Scorpius' his bookshelves, they were already full of books. Albus went to look at them and was amazed when he realized that several were about the Purity War. Others detailed the Fire Utopia experiment. However, most were older and dealt with the histories of past Avatars and their exploits._

_"So you are a historian then?" Albus asked turning to look at the other new boy._

"_I guess." Scorpius said with a shrug as he sat on his bed and Albus sat on the boy's chair. "I have spent most of my life inside my family's mansion __here in Republic City, though we are or__i__ginally from__ the Northern Water Tribe and the books were what kept me sane. I read them to understand history and gradually came to really enjoy the subject. My family has a complicated history and I want to learn from history so as to not repeat it. I want to be different, to break the mold that my family has."_

"_Sorry to hear that." Albus said and he meant it, he knew what it was like to have a family mold and the need to break it._

"_Where are you from?" Scorpius asked changing the subject to Albus. "You don't look very Water Tribe, no offense. __More mixed nationalities and if I had to guess Earth Kingdom is your other half.__"_

"_None taken." Albus said with a smile. "And you are right, my dad is from Omashu originally. Honestly I'm not that good with waterbending, only intermediate level, I have never really gotten the hang of the art unfortunately but that is what the Academy is for so I couldn't be in a better place. Both my parents are very busy and I live in the United Republic so it is hard for me to find time to practice."_

"_United Republic?" Scorpius asked. "Most benders from there stay in the central part of campus. Why are you in the Water House?"_

"_I should also mention that my mother is from the Southern Water Tribe." Albus said. "So that's where I get my bending __and some Water Tribe features __from so she thought it would be best I be in the Water House like she did back when she was here. We had the choice to be in the central part of campus if we wanted to live there but after my brother chose to be in the Earth House we decided it would be best for us to be in the houses of our bending. My sister will go into the Earth House when she joins the Academy in 2 years, Dad's also a waterbender but I know I don't get it from him, __he's full Earth Kingdom through and through.__"_

"_Wait you said your name was Albus." Scorpius said and Albus could see the cogs working in the other boy's head. The boy was clearly clever. "Your Avatar Harry's son aren't you?"_

"_Yes." Albus said with a sigh. "I was hoping that someone wouldn't find out."_

"_Oh I didn't mean it as anything bad __or to try and compare you to someone you shouldn't be compared to__." Scorpius said quickly. "Just a statement, I will never judge someone by the actions of their parents or grandparents, I am in no boat to do that. I know a thing or two about not wanting to be associated with __or compared to __one's father, or other ancestors in my family's case."_

"_Who's your father if you don't mind me asking." Albus said and instantly regretting it, it wasn't the best question to ask._

"_It's ok, I need to own it and embrace it if I am to ever step out of my father's dark shadow." Scorpius said with a weak, slightly pained, smile. "It will come out eventually and anyway I know your father so it's best you know mine. Your dad actually left a permanent scar on my dad's face __while they were at the Academy together, not that my dad didn't deserve it __at the time but it is still a sore subject for him__. Your uncle also cracked my dad's sternum and caused enough damage that it took a few months for him to be fully healthy, again not your uncle's fault."_

"_Draco?" Albus said thinking back to his father's stories of the various battles he had been in and realizing that there was only one person who fit Scorpius' story. "You're his son. __Isn't his name on that black marble memorial in the center of the Academy.__"_

"_Yup, __it is, a nice reminder for me while I am here,__ and I would have been the Crown Prince up there had my late granddad not been an intolerant and racist asshole." Scorpius confirmed. "Honestly I am glad I'm no longer in line for the throne, I couldn't run a country, it's not in my constitution. Don't worry I don't share the views of my granddad or my dad's __former __views. I think his near death __experience during the Battle of the Academy __and __the following __decade in prison softened his views, so did my mother and her love for him. __It will be tough to see his name on that memorial but he understands why it has to be there so that future generations know that not all students sided with the forces of good that day. It is a permanent reminder that anyone can fall to the dark. Personally I want to show people that I am not my father and having his name there will motivate me to be better than he was when he was my age.__"_

"_I couldn't run a country either and I'm in line for the Southern Throne through my mom." Albus said with a sympathetic smile. "That's good to know __that you feel a similar way about your father __Scorpius __as I do about mine__. __There are statues to dad and mom and my Uncle and Aunt all over this place and in the United Republic and frankly I don't enjoy seeing them cos they remind me of what I can never live up too. Like you I am going to try and be a break from my father, be my own man, but my family casts a large shadow that will be hard to break out of.__"_

"_What is your position in the Southern Line-of-Succession?" Scorpius asked with genuine intrigue __and clearly being tactful and steering the conversation away from a sensitive topic__. "I know that Chief Arthur has a large family so it gets a little confusing."_

"_Well Chief William is my eldest uncle and the current Chief after my granddad retired." Albus said before laughing at the look on Scorpius' face. "Yes it was allowed for the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe to abdicate but it was only a year or so ago. Let me think because the line of succession is a little confusing after the ruling regarding my cousin Victoire a few years ago. It is always hard to try and figure it out these days." _

_Albus paused, he was pleased to see his new friend taking a keen interest in the complexities of Southern Succession. When Scorpius didn't say anything Albus continued with his explanation of the situation in the South, it wasn't well known outside the South. _

_"There are effectively 2 lines-of-succession in the South, according to my parents. There's the official one based on blood and then there's the true line based on Korra's ruling regarding bending. Victoire, Chief Bill's eldest daughter, is an airbender and as such could only be Chief if she gave up airbending. She chose to renounce her claim to the throne instead and I think she has formally joined the Air Nation but I am not sure about that."_

_"That makes sense when you think about global balance in the world we live in." Albus said with a wisdom that far exceeded his youth and one that Albus instantly respected. "The nations were founded on bending, they should be lead by a bender of that element or a nonbender and in today's multicultural world that is going to cause a few problems."_

_"That is how Korra saw it apparently, I wasn't allowed at the meeting as I was only 7 or 8 at the time, I can't remember." Albus said with a nod. _

_"At least it has cleared it up." Scorpius said. "It isn't fair but the world is balanced for a reason. So what happened after the ruling? I missed this as I was too busy buried in history books, or trying to train in waterbending."_

_ "It was what you would expect." Albus said with a shrug. "Victoire renounced her claim and her younger sister Dominique, who is a waterbender, became the Crown Princess when my Uncle Bill became Chief. Dom is a waterbender and a 6__th__ year student if I remember and she is currently the heir and as such her training is intense because of the expectations she has as the next Chief__."_

_"So how does this affect you?" Scorpius asked, keenly interested in the topic and Albus was more than happy to explain it. _

_It felt good to have a friend to talk to about stuff like this. It also helped that for the first time Albus had found someone who knew what he went through having a family legacy to deal with._

_"Based on the blood line I'm 20__th__ in line." Albus began. "However, if we go by the bending ruling that states that only a waterbender or nonbender can be the Southern Water Tribal Chief due to the nation's association with water, I move up to 13__th__ as a waterbender and thus a legitimate claimant. Either way I'm either last of the direct __descendants__ of Arthur or penultimate depending on the line you look at so I know that I will never sit on the Southern Throne."_

"_Interesting." Scorpius said and Albus knew that he meant it. "Sirius only has one son and Regulus doesn't have any so our line of succession is pretty short. However there is a provision in the constitution for what to do if there are no heirs so we are covered just in case. Something to do with the Tribal Council choosing a candidate who will then face an election of the entire nation to determine if he or she, and their line, will become the new Chief or if we abolish the monarchy. It is confusing at best."_

_Albus smiled, it was something that he didn't understand but he still asked about it to continue the conversation. The two of them would sit there and talk for hours that first day at the Academy. It was the best way for Albus to start at the Academy, in Scorpius he had found a similarly minded boy his own age with a similar temperament and a similar father issues. It was the perfect combination._

_The boys became fast friends. While both were academic and studious, they weren't the best at waterbending though they were pretty decent with swords and other forms of nonbending fighting. It was part of the reason why Albus was uncomfortable around others because he was the Avatar's son and not the great bender everyone expected him to be. His cousin Rose was popular and a skilled combat waterbender, as was his sister with earth. But Albus had found his place, even if he had a strained relationship with his father due to Scorpius' relationship to Draco. Still, Albus was happy with his best friend and that was all that mattered to him._

A nudge from Scorpius caused Albus to open his eyes and come back from his trip down memory lane. It was time to come back to the present and deal with what his father had planned for the family due to his duty as the Avatar.

The airship had arrived and they were all getting ready to board it. Harry's animal companion Hedwig was coming with them but she was not a fan of flying and would be on the observation deck in a box of earth to keep her happy, though it was a process getting her up there that required Harry's personal touch to coax the albino badgermole up to the observation deck. Pandora was coming with them as well so it was a good animal group and Albus had always liked the animals his extended family had so he couldn't complain about their presence.

"Come on Al, this is going to be fun." Scorpius said smiling slapping his friend on the back. Scorpius' mother was very sick and likely wouldn't survive to see his best friend start his 5th year so the distraction would do Scorpius some good. "I've always wanted to see the Oasis, it is a famous historical site and now we can see it. I know it isn't what we planned but the Winter Solstice is a better time to be in the North anyway."

"It is?" Albus asked. "Honestly I haven't looked it up much given that I'm neither spiritual nor comfortable in a desert setting. I know it is a spiritual and natural wonder but that is about it. We live on a large block of ice, the desert is going to be way too hot for us."

"True but it will give us some practice on water conservation and get in touch with our spiritual sides." Scorpius said. "And yes the Oasis is famous for those reasons and more. It used to be a seedy place for the sand nomads, bounty hunters and general scum of the Earth Kingdom to gather in a single lawless area. It had one tavern and a few trading posts. That was back during the 100 year war though. Now it has become a thriving city given the spirit population and the advances in trade. Even your Uncles have a specialty joke shop there that caters to the desert climate and clientele. Though it does still have that seedy side, it isn't as bad as it once was."

"Interesting." Albus said. Albus always knew that he could rely on Scorpius for anything historical. "Well it will be interesting and dad won't be around for a bit so we can have some fun while he is gone."

"He won't?" Scorpius asked slightly confused as Albus hadn't told him everything yet. "Why? I thought that this was his idea, something to do with his duty as the Avatar."

"Here read and sign this while we board the airship." Albus said handing the secrecy agreement to a quizzical Scorpius before he began to walk up the gangway before the rest of his family boarded. "We are sharing a cabin in the back so this is going to be fun."

"What is this?" Scorpius asked as they walked up. The others would join them soon but the airbenders were still meditating and Harry was seeking advice from Jinora, the last surviving person who served with Korra, before he helped Hedwig onto the airship.

"It is reason why we are going to the Oasis and not going to the Northern Water Tribe as planned." Albus said as they made their way to a cabin in the rear of the airship.

It had a desk, a sofa, a set of bunk beds set into the wall and a bathroom to the side. It was nice room for them and not as luxuries as Albus had feared, Albus wasn't a big fan of the luxuries sometimes spend on his father but the rooms on the airship were more simple and Albus liked that.

"Ok Al what is this." Scorpius said as he signed the document after reading it. "This is a top secret level security form with a life sentence punishment in the White Lotus Waterbending Supermax Prison for breaching it. It doesn't say why we are heading to the edge of the Si Wong Desert."

"That sums up what will happen if you breach it." Albus confirmed. "And dad will have your swear you won't reveal any of the information to him when we get there and he can truth see you and make sure that you are serious about keeping what you learn secret."

"Naturally." Scorpius said. "He is a truth seer after all, I would expect no less. So why did I need to sign this?"

"When we get to the Oasis dad and Uncle Ron will be meeting a Kyoshi Warrior named Ty La." Albus explained to his best friend as he took a seat on the sofa. "And because of her position it will be relatively obvious why we are there."

"The Kyoshi Warriors aren't known to be active in that area." Scorpius said with a contemplative look on his face as he sat down on the bottom bunk. "In fact it is the only area of the Earth Kingdom where they are known not to frequent. So tell me Al, the suspense is killing me and for the life of me I can't figure this out."

"Very well just a little fun." Albus said smiling at his best friend. "I do like stumping you, it is hard these days given how much you read. Anyway, as one of the best historians in the Academy and someone who enjoys puzzles and figuring shit out for himself, what do you know of the Fire Utopia experiment and their leader, Fire Empress Hermione the Savior as she called herself, but who history now refers to as Hermione the Cruel?"

"Well there's a name you don't hear often these days outside of recent history classes." Scorpius said taken a bit by surprise. "One thing dad always says is that he was glad he was in prison during that whole fiasco but that might be because she basically did more harm than good for 1st generation benders and that would have fueled Voldemort had he been active at the same time."

"That may be an understatement." Albus said. "Given what I've heard of her but you would know more than me."

"Probably and I assume you want a little lesson on the recent history." Albus just gave Scorpius a look that had his friend laughing before he continued. "Of course you do, you wouldn't have asked if you didn't want me to tell you all I know. Well I only know what I've read as Hermione and the Fire Utopia isn't covered until next year but I do know a little."

"Just tell me what you know and I will see if it is in line with what I know." Albus said. "My dad did defeat her so I may actually know more about her than you do."

"Probably, an oddity when it comes to history." Scorpius said with a playful taunt in his voice. "What I do know that Hermione was a far left extremist. It's reported that she had a brilliant mind, one of the smartest ever apparently, but she was ignorant to the core. She felt that her intellect made her enlightened and gave her right to rule and fix all the ills of the world by ensuring her word was law and nothing else would suffice. She also countered the foolish pureblood notions by claiming 1st generation benders were superior in skill despite no evidence that this was the case as bending is random, as is skill level. I also know that Hermione tried to kill your dad after he, I believe my dad said 'humiliated', defeated her in a firebending test."

"That about sums up that duel." Albus interrupted with a nod. "Dad easily won despite less training. She was an intolerant bitch from the start who wanted to control my dad as her puppet because of her intellect. Dad knew that she would be a problem just never expected what she became. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, please continue."

"That's ok, it helps break up my ramblings." Scorpius said with a patience that Albus knew Scorpius save for him. "After her defeat at your father's hands, Hermione vanished for almost a year before she returned to lead a coup against the Fire Nation that claimed the life of Firelord Iroh as well as many others. It was timed so as to coincide with the Battle of the Elemental Academy. What happened next was a 5 year dictatorship known as the Fire Utopia that was seen as the most brutal and oppressive of its kind, ironic given her claims that it wasn't and was in fact the most equal and enlightened nation in history."

"Ironic but what do expect from someone who thinks that only her views are acceptable and anything that goes against it is hate speech and meant to undermine her." Albus interrupted, he did know a lot about Hermione given the family stories on her. "She was delusional by the end, twisting everything to fit her own narrative and ensuring that people were on her side through fear, intimidation and misinformation."

"Very true but that is how dictators operate." Scorpius agreed. "It happened before Hermione and it will no doubt happen after her, such is the nature of humanity and its relationship to power."

"I'll take your word on that, I just hope it doesn't happen in our lifetimes." Albus said. "Now, how was Hermione defeated?"

"Oh that is easy." Scorpius said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "It was famously ended when Team Avatar were smuggled in by a convicted Death Eater and spymaster known as Pyrites who had been critical in defeating Voldemort 5 years prior and then was critical in defeating Hermione though he did both to save his own ass first from death and later from life in actual events of the Avatar's 4 month rebellion are well documented and I'm sure you know stories of that rebellion better than me but as you asked what I know, I know that the rebellion culminated in a final duel between Hermione and Harry in the throne room of the Royal Palace and ultimately in her defeat."

"You forgot dad's defeat in the Battle of the Calder." Albus pointed out with a teasing smile that just got an exasperated look from Scorpius.

"Yes there was that." Scorpius conceded. "I was condensing it seeing as you already knew it. Anyway, Hermione was defeated by the Avatar and she became the 4th person and first woman to be stripped of her bending by the Avatar. Without her bending and being defeated, Hermione was easily arrested, tried and convicted of multiple crimes including High Treason, murder and slavery. After that it gets a little confusing as she was sentenced to death by the special tribunal convened for the crimes committed by the officials of the Fire Utopia as that was the only punishment for High Treason in the Fire Nation. However, Firelord Druzok, on your dad's advice, spared her and commuted her sentence to life in prison without the possibility of parole. She hasn't been seen or heard from since which has given rise to many theories about what exactly happened to her."

"What do you think happened to her?" Albus asked. It took every ounce of will power not to smirk as he asked Scorpius the question.

As they had been talking Albus had felt the airship take off and knew they had begun the journey to the Oasis. His dad had known that he and Scorpius would be boarding early to get settled and so he could explain the situation to his best friend and then they would join the family in the large galley for a full discussion on what was going to happen when they reached the Oasis.

"Well before today I would have said that I did't know what had happened to her." Scorpius said as he thought on the question Albus had posed him. "Honestly part of me thought that though Druzok had spared her publicly, it was a stunt to avoid her from becoming a martyr and killed her a few years later once she had been relegated to the bloody pages of history and could be killed and buried without the world knowing. Not an honorable thing to do but given her crimes something that was hard to argue against. But seeing as you brought her up, I'm going to assume she's still alive and somewhere near the Misty Palm Oasis."

"She is definitely still alive." Albus confirmed. "And that is why we are heading to the Oasis, Hermione wants to meet with dad."

"So she was thrown into a hole in the Si Wong Desert." Scorpius said with a thoughtful look on his handsome face. "In all honesty it makes sense. The desert is a hostile, inhospitable, environment and no one would think that she was there given its location and the fact that it is the fucking desert. Still, despite this being a business trip of sorts for your dad, we get to see the Oasis, one of the wonders of the world."

"Yeah that part I'm looking forward to." Albus said as he lay down on the sofa and driving Hermione from his mind. "Honestly I don't mind being dragged to new and exciting places cos of dad, it's just annoying that we can't do what we want at the moment because of it."

"Well this time I am coming with you." Scorpius said that made Albus smile. "And it gives me a chance to continue my attempts to win your cousin's affections."

"Your still dreaming if you think you have a chance with Rose." Albus said laughing at his friend's crush on his cousin. "But yes it is good to have you here, we can practice our sword work with Uncle Neville and waterbending with mom while also taking in the Oasis in our free time."

"Yes and you have someone to blame for us not going to see Chief Sirius in the North who isn't your father or Raava." Scorpius said.

"Who?"

"The insane former tyrant of the Fire Utopia." Scorpius pointed out. "Hermione was the one who requested the Avatar come and see her and given the fact that other than Hermione and Warren, the rest of the Enlightened Council are still free and haven't payed for their crimes your father has to follow up any leads that may come up and he has to do so as soon as possible."

"True." Albus said with a smile. "Anyway come on Scorpius let's go check out the flight deck on this thing, it's a great place to practice. We might even get some sparring in before the full meeting to discuss the trip happens."

Scorpius smiled, got up off the bunk, and walked to the cabin door. He opened the door and Albus followed him out. Albus may not have wanted to be dragged by his father on what could be a wild goose pig chase but at least he was going somewhere interesting and he had his best friend with him on this trip. Albus was determined to have fun, learn and train and not let his irritation get the better of him again. It wasn't healthy and he needed to focus on the positives of this trip and not the negatives or else he would be bitter and spiteful the entire time and that wouldn't be good.

Now, though, it was time to train while enjoying the flight deck and for the moment Albus was happy and glad to be the Avatar's son, there were a few good perks. He knew it wouldn't last but he may as well enjoy it while he had the chance and make the most of it and hopefully his dad would let him go to the North during a break this year as he had promised.

Albus had a gut feeling that this trip was going to be significant and set events into motion that he couldn't begin to fathom but for the life of he he didn't know why he had this feeling, it could also be indigestion. All Albus really knew was that he was going somewhere new with his best friend and he was going to have a good time. With that thought Albus took the lead from Scorpius and led him up to the vast flight deck where they could train and have fun with Hedwig for a few hours as they traveled to the Si Wong desert and to the latest call of duty for the Avatar.

**Hopefully this has shown the initial strains in Harry and Albus' relationship as well as giving a thorough backstory for Albus going forward as he will play a major role in Book 3 (hence why he is listed as one of the 4 main characters) and the primary focus in one of the 3 converging story arcs in Book 3. As y'all can probably tell, the next chapter will be set in the Oasis and will be my first (and only) attempt to write that area. That's all for this post chapter note, ****as always keep reviewing my work as all reviews are useful and any questions in reviews or PMs will be addressed at the start of next week's chapter. Until next week.**

**Stringdog**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is the fourth chapter in Book 3 on time as promised. T****here is ****nothing of importance to address in this note, though it should be mentioned that this was actually the penultimate chapter finished in Book 3 as I wrote it out of order due to writer's block on chapters 3, 4, and 5. Anyway, sit back and enjoy the fourth full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.**

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 4**

The airship touched down at the port on the outskirts of the Misty Palms Oasis, berthing next to a few bored looking camelephants that didn't even acknowledge the airship's arrival. As the Avatar's personal airship it had clearance to land anywhere in the world, though some Imperial States were always hesitant to allow it as it fucked with either the bureaucracy or corruption of the state. However, the Misty Palms Oasis was technically within Imperial territory and governed directly by Ba Sing Se and as such Harry could land his ship there whenever, though it had been years since he had been here.

The last time Harry had been to the Oasis and the desert had been 22 years ago when he had dropped Hermione off to begin her life sentence away from the rest of the world. Now he was returning to the Oasis because after 2 decades Hermione was apparently ready to talk.

Getting up from the sofa in the galley as soon as the airship touched down, Harry turned to his family, Ron, Luna and their family, Neville, Teddy, Victoire and Scorpius. It was time to lay down the ground rules for the trip.

"Ok so here's the plan for the evening." Harry said as soon as he had everyone's attention. "We are going to the Misty Palms Tavern and the rooms will be as follows; Lily and Rose, James and Lorcan, Hugo and Lysander, Albus and Scorpius and Teddy and Victoire. Neville will sort it all out once we get to the hotel do follow his lead there. Remember that the reason why I am here is not to be known given the nature of the business I have been called here for."

"So what is the cover story dad?" Albus asked with a note of irritation in his voice.

"We are here on a family holiday." Harry told his son as he repressed a sigh at Albus' tone. This wasn't the first time Harry had done this to his family but it always seemed to effect Albus more than the others. "I know it is hard to be a family given that I am the Avatar but we are trying to have a good family holiday as well as me being here to do my duties as the Avatar. The desert provides a good place to train for both sand and limited waterbending as well as arguable the best connection to the spirits outside of the polar regions, Republic City, or the Foggy Swamp."

"No doubt on that." Luna interrupted helpfully. "There aren't many better places than the Oasis. I have spent a lot of time here because of that so I will be the spiritual guide when we do spirity things."

"Thank you Luna." Harry said with a smile at his old friend, silently thanking her for diffusing the tension between him and Albus. "Tonight we shall have a family dinner where we can plan what everyone is doing over while we are here and I can answer any remaining questions that the kids have. Tomorrow, at the crack of dawn, Ron and I will take a sand sailor with Ty La and her wife out to the prison so as we are not followed and to give us a few days there. Tomorrow is a day off and you can do what you want but afterwards you will be learning even while Ron and I are away."

"I am planning on going to the spirit center for a meditation session." Luna said, as usually giving everyone her agenda upfront. "I recommend at least Lorcan and Lysander come with me as airbenders but y'all are welcome."

"I can't mom." Lorcan said shaking his blond head. "I still need to work on my own unique airbending move and James said he would help me and see if sandbending styles may help. I want to be able to show it to the master and earn my arrows before the start of the school year."

"I'm in mom." Lysander said. "I have focused too much over the last few years on the physical side of bending and am nearly done with creating my own move so I should focus on the spiritual side. Even if I succeed with my unique move, I won't be allowed my arrows until I master the spiritual side of airbending."

"But Ly, we were going to practice for defending our title next year." Lily said with a note of pleading in her voice. "It hasn't been done since our parents' team managed to do it 5 times in a row back when they were at the Academy."

"Actually technically it was only 4 times we won because the tournament was canceled in our 5th year due to the rebuilding of the Academy." Neville pointed out. "They suspended it so that we could all catch up for missed schooling. It resumed our 6th year and we won twice more to set the record at 4 wins for a single team."

"Still dominated the last two years there even with all the shit we had to deal with in the wake of Voldemort's defeat and Hermione's coup." Luna said smiling at the memories of their tournament wins. "Sorry Lily, I'll make sure Lysander gets some spare time to practice with you but he does need to learn to balance the spiritual and physical sides of airbending and the Oasis is a great place for that."

"Yeah we can practice in the afternoon Lily." Hugo said with a smile at his cousin. "I would like to work with Auntie Ginny on limited waterbending, spirits know I am not good at conserving water or improvising when there isn't a ready supply of it. It could have a tactical advantage someday and it is always best to learn as soon as possible."

"Great so what will I do in the morning." Lily said with an exaggerated irritation and the classic pout of a 12 year old who's plans had been ruined. All it did was cause everyone to laugh, though Lily kept it up as she continued. "Dad's off and y'all are either being spirity or waterbending so what about me? Sand isn't conducive for lava so my bending is out of the question, other than practicing with sand and I'm still a novice at sandbending."

"You could practice your nonbending skills with me." Neville said helpfully. "Or some firebending styles to incorporate into your earthbending."

"Or your brother could help you with your sandbending, right James." Harry said to his mischievous eldest son.

"Course I can dad." James said. "Lily is more than welcome to learn with us, but no using lava on me Lily unless you are teaching me, I am not good with that stuff."

"Very well I'll use the hunting knives I carry if you annoy me." Lily said sweetly causing James to gulp and everyone else to laugh.

Lily's weapon of choice had become the dual hunting knife approach. It was an uncommon dual-wield weapon choice and not considered the most effective but Lily made it work in a style that was unique to her. She had taken the weapon of choice up after hearing of Ginny's accomplishments with the blade during their time in the Fire Utopia.

Harry knew that he would have to take Lily to Jang Hui one day where a statue of Ginny in nothing but a beast wrap and tight athletic shorts covered in blood and holding a hunting knife stood to honor her for her actions during the Second Liberation of Jang Hui. It was a distinctive statue and there were several pieces of art, including a damned tapestry, based of it scattered throughout the Fire Nation.

It was the depiction of Ginny's action in Jang Hui during their rebellion that had become the most iconic in the years that followed Hermione's defeat. Well that and the image of Harry energybending Hermione in the Throne Room, as well as the first image of Hermione in handcuffs after her defeat and capture, that had become the symbols of Team Avatar's success in restoring balance to the Fire Nation.

"Well let's go and get settled." Harry said and everyone started to get up and grab their bags. "It's been decades since I was last here and it is a thriving, if slightly seedy, town. Also if I don't go and get Hedwig to solid ground we will have a very upset badgermole on our hands."

This caused everyone to laugh as they all rose and left the airship with their bags, Neville talking Harry's for him as he had to go and deal with a badgermole that hated being away from the earth. Harry went up to the top deck to find his animal companion curled up in her earth box. As soon as Harry set foot on the deck Hedwig bounded over to him and began to lick him enthusiastically and Harry could tell that she knew that they were on the ground at last.

"Good girl." Harry said patting her snout as he failed to avoid her wet tongue. "Ok now trust me alright."

Harry still could not read a badgermole's expression but he began to move his arms and created a small tornado under the badgermole and lifted his companion up into the air and over the edge and gently lowered her down to the ground below. He made sure to lower her as gently as possible but Harry knew that even if he dropped her, Hedwig's earthbending would save her. Fortunately, Harry got an answer as to where Hedwig was before he stopped airbending her.

"What the fuck! Why is it raining badgermoles." Came Ron's surprised and indignant voice came from below. "Wait! No Hedwig, no. Bad badgermole. I'm not Harry, stop licking me you know that shit doesn't come out. Harry, get your fucking badgermole off me."

Harry laughed as he ran to the edge of the deck and jumped off it with a flip before using his airbending to cushion his landing. His badgermole was on top of Ron licking him, and the ground with gusto, much to all their amusement.

"Ok Hedwig let Ron go." Harry said when he recovered. "I forgot that y'all were still down there. Ok time to go into the Oasis."

Harry called his badgermole off Ron and they walked into the Oasis, Hedwig opting to bury herself in the earth and explore on her own for a bit. Harry knew that Hedwig would return on her own and let her enjoy the earth while they headed deeper into the Oasis.

It hadn't changed much in the decades between Harry's visits but it was a little bigger and still had a rougher edge to it given its proximity to the desert and the sand nomads. It was an area that few chose to go unless they had to so it was often a rest place for criminals, mercenaries, and bounty hunters despite attempts by the IBI to clean it up. Ron would enjoy looking for the a few pieces of scum that may be here but given that the seedier areas were haunts for bounty hunters looking to collect on the bounties in the Oasis the place was also rather safe.

Harry led them through the city and to the Misty Palms Tavern where they waited while Neville sorted out the rooms. It was hot but not overbearing as they had timed the journey to land in the evening. Tomorrow would be bad as Harry headed out into the desert but Harry didn't think about that, they had to get settled first.

The Tavern itself was located in one of the nicer areas of town that catered to explorers wishing to venture into the desert in search of treasure, visitors to the famous ice spring, and high end traders who catered to the explores who came to the Oasis. The Tavern was a large 4 sided building with an interior square that house a cold pool and a bar with rooms in each side. There wasn't much to see in the Misty Palms Oasis outside of the town center but some of the rooms did look out over the vast desert that had become popular with the tourists. It was a nice, simple place that would serve Harry and his friends and family well while they were here.

Once their rooms were sorted out everyone went to them to get settled. Because Neville's wife owned the Tavern they got some of the best rooms including, the Presidential Suite for Harry and Ginny, for free while they were here but they did have to pay for food and Harry knew that after they were done with Hermione, Ron would rack up a bar bill to make it worth giving them free rooms. It didn't take long for them to drop their stuff off and freshen up in preparation for the night's meal.

Harry was glad to be having the family meal because after tonight he would be busy for a few days and wouldn't get much time with them. Harry promised himself that after seeing what Hermione wanted, he would take a real holiday with his family, just the 5 of them, somewhere special and without any Avatar duties but that would have wait. First Harry had to deal with a murderous tyrant and her demands so he would have to settle for a private, intimate, dinner with his family and friends.

Neville had called ahead and reserved the large, private dinning room located in the basement of the east wing of the Tavern so that they could have the dinner that Harry wanted to have. Because explores into the desert tended to guard their routes and plans with their lives, the Tavern had created a private soundproof dinning room that could be reserved for such discussions but today it would be reserved for Team Avatar and their families to have a quiet mean while discussing the upcoming holiday, and meeting with Hermione.

Soon all where seated around a large round stone table in the center of the dinning room and were being served a feast of local delicacies as well as a full vegetarian spread for the airbenders, the latter being the most expensive as desert culture was a meat heavy diet by necessity. They were all present except for Teddy and Victoire who had decided to spend the night together going for a romantic nighttime stroll around the town and then a private dinner at one of the local restaurants in the center of the Oasis. They were adults so Harry let them be but both would be needed to aid Ron in seeing of there were any criminals who needed rounding up when they got back from the prison. It took a few minutes for everyone to be served with food and water but once the staff had left and closed the room Harry broke the silence.

"Is there any questions about tomorrow that y'all want to ask me or Ron before we head off?" Harry asked. "And before we enjoy this night together as a family."

"Yeah why can't I go with you dad?" James asked. "I can be of assistance on the way, you know I can sandbend, hold my own with a weapon, and I want to see your greatest living enemy."

"James as gifted as you are at metalbending, your sandbending could still use some work." Harry said with a smile. "So could mine if I am being honest, it is why I will likely use airbending and not sandbending tomorrow. Besides, only I am actually seeing Hermione. Ron is coming for added protection on the trip through the desert and because he is a waterbender which will come in handy if we get stuck. As for why you can't come, its too dangerous son. I know you are accomplished but it is easier if we have a small team for the sand sailer."

"Fine." James said with only a slight pout. "I will stay and work on my bending."

"Maybe next time." Harry said in an attempt to placate his eldest son.

One day James would be by his side as Harry went about his duties but not to see Hermione. She was a blast from the past that predated his children and Harry had no intention to mix them with Hermione. She was the past, they were his future and Harry intended to keep it that way.

"Protection?" Albus asked. "From what? I know little about the desert."

"Honestly we still know very little about the Si Wong Desert." Ron said as he tucked into what Harry hoped was a hunk of camelephant. "Explores are still finding new things in it and many fail to come back. I am there to provide emergency water and protect against a few of the creatures like the rare but dangerous Sand Shark and the buzzard wasp swarm that exist in the desert and have been know to attack the sandbenders and explores traveling in the desert."

"Sounds like fun hunting." James said with a smile. "Wish I was with you but I understand that I must stay here and practice."

"Well James if your father allows me I can temporarily deputize you when I return and look into the seedier places around here for a few of the United Republic wanted criminals who may be here." Ron said. "I could use some help from a talented earth and metalbender. Who knows, we might even find some international criminals here, this is the hub of scum in the world."

"Can I dad." James asked looking at his father. "I have always been fascinated with what you and Uncle Ron do."

"Seeing as it isn't probending I don't have a problem with it but its up to your mother." Harry said with a smile glad to see that James was finally showing interest in something that he could do after he graduated from the Academy.

"Seeing as we were acting as temporarily Imperial Agents when were were 15 I don't see why not." Ginny said with a shrug. "You are as skilled as your father was back then but you be careful and follow Ron's lead. When we arrested Ambassador Parkinson we did it alone without any guidance and honestly I think that was a bad idea. I want you to stay safe James but I know that we have to let you do this."

"Will do mom." James said seriously. "Thank you, I won't let you down."

"Didn't you kill one of the Purists in that raid?" Lily asked her mother. "And why can't I join James. I actually want to join the RCPD when I graduate, James still doesn't know what he wants to do."

"You can't join because you are too young." Harry said sternly. "Only James is old enough to partake and besides you have never worked with lava in an enclosed area, that is something you and I will have to do privately before you are ready to use it in a fight. You rely on your lavabending a little too much and that stuff is too dangerous to use without practice."

"Listen to your father dear." Ginny said to their daughter. "He's right on this. As for that raid, if I recall correctly it is still unknown who killed that guard as both Ron and me landed our throwing knives at the same time with either being a killing blow. However, remember dear, death is not something to be glorified. Your uncle and I only did what we have to do back then and still we try to take people alive if possible. Only kill when there is no other choice and only in self defense. Every single kill is tattooed on my back with their nation's symbol so that I am always reminded of the lives that I have taken, they are always with me, all 37."

I understand mom." Lily said though Harry could tell that his daughter was shocked by the number of confirmed kills Ginny had and she was fourth on Team Avatar so Harry opted not to mention how many he, Ron and Neville had been credited with, it was too many for any person, each.

"I'll focus on training and trying to sandbend while I am here." Lily said in a quiet voice.

"Don't worry about me mom, I have no desire to aid Uncle Ron." Albus said while Scorpius nodded next to him. "I may be decent with a blade and will spend time with Uncle Neville training this holiday in blade work, especially in such adverse conditions, but my main focus here is the spirits and what I can learn form them. Scorpius will be joining me. We have both been neglecting our spiritual training and the Oasis is a good place to reconnect with the spirits."

"Yes and thank you for having me along Avatar." Scorpius said as he nervously swallowed a piece of meat.

"It's of Scorpius just remember what you signed." Harry said with what he hoped wasn't a forced smile.

He had always struggled to accept the fact that his son's only friend was his rival Draco's son but he had to try and allow his son to have his own life and not expectations from him. Harry knew that he shouldn't hold Draco and Lucius' crimes against Scorpius, it was just hard to see a member of that family who wasn't a purist elitist but until Scorpius proved him otherwise, Harry would do his best to see Scorpius as his own person and not an extension of his father.

"I have a question Uncle Harry." Rose asked. "What can you tell me about Hermione's prison and why it is here and not in the Fire Nation. Because of the classified nature of it there is literally no information on it, or what happened to Hermione after her conviction, anywhere. In fact, there are more conspiracy theories regarding what happened to Hermione 22 years ago after her death sentence was commuted than actual information on where she was sent to serve her life sentence."

"Conspiracy theories?" Harry asked. "I shudder to ask what they are."

"Well the common one, and the one that is espoused by those still loyal to the Enlightened and their philosophies, is that the commutation was a lie so that Hermione wouldn't become a martyr and you still executed her body so that it would never be found." Rose said switch to research mode, she was the most academic of them other than Scorpius who Harry knew was near the top of his class. "Of course that one is often dismissed because what Druzok did was without a doubt legally binding and you are considered a man of your word who's honor is beyond reproach, unless you an extremist of course but the fringe doesn't speak for the majority. The other theories speculate that you made her into a sex slave or sent her to be brainwashed into becoming an assassin with no memory of her crimes. As I said conspiracy theories, they tend to be unbelievable."

"I can safely say that none of those are correct." Harry said with a smile. "Though the assassin idea would have been interesting. After we deprogrammed the brainwashing she suffered at the hands of the Enlightened that might have been interesting but I doubt her fragile mind could handle any of that, let alone it being legal."

"Also who would want to fuck her." Luna piped in bluntly. "I saw that statue of her in Fire Fountain City and her tits were not that perfect, perky, or gravity defining. That sculptor took a way too many artistic liberties with that piece."

"Yes Luna thank you." Harry said shaking his head and looking at the embarrassed blushes that came over her kids when their mother had spoken. "As you said, there were some artistic licenses taken with that art piece. Anyway, I can assure you that a specialty prison for Hermione had been constructed before her trial just in case her inevitable death sentence was commuted to life without parole, providing I could persuade Druzok to commute the sentence. Despite Hermione deserving nothing more than the end of a rope, we couldn't make her a martyr and risk the Enlightened returning. As such a hole was dug and she was thrown into it and left to rot in the care of the Kyoshi Warriors."

"So it is underground?" Rose asked.

"It can't be overground in the desert now can it." Harry pointed out. "Had I not stripped her of her bending she would have been sent to Pyrites Prison in the eastern Earth Kingdom where the temperatures at the top of the mountains there are cold enough to inhibit firebending but because I had stripped her of her bending we decided to use this place. In all honesty I had a feeling that if I captured Hermione I would have to take her bending, that was why I tasked Ty La and her Kyoshi Warriors with finding a place for her just in case. In the end Raava decided to remove her bending and Ty La found this place."

"I must admit Uncle, the desert is a perfect location." Rose said. "It prevents waterbenders straight up, the oppressive heat saps any energy for fighting and the air is too dry to bend effectively. Then you bury her underground and that makes it only possible for an earthbender to get to her and leave her in an area that is almost impossible to reach except by airship but even then it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. Pretty brilliant."

"Yeah when I read about her and her sentence commutation I thought she would still be in the Fire Nation." Scorpius said. "Or possibly the Western Air Temple but I would have never expected her to be out here. Certainly the location would be classified and closely guarded but I never expected her to be taken half a world away. Avatar, if I may ask, how did the Warriors find this place and get it built all the way out here?"

"A perfectly decent question Scorpius but y'all remember what I am about to say is classified." Harry said and they all nodded at him. "I guess I should start from about 2 months after Hermione's arrest and formal indictment for High Treason following the fall of her regime. The first month following her arrest had been spent figuring out who else to charge, compiling a list of wanted criminals who had been complicit in the Fire Utopia regime but hadn't been captured when the Capital fell, and preparing for Druzok's coronation. Then following the coronation we spent another month preparing all the charges needed and getting the international tribunal set up for when the trials started."

"That sounds like a huge undertaking." Scorpius said and Harry could tell that the boy was hooked on his words. "How did you manage that? It should have taken years to get all the evidence needed but if I recall correctly, you had the International Criminal Tribunal for the former Fire Utopia up and running within months of Druzok's coronation."

"A good question Scorpius." Harry said. He was more than happy to tell this part, it had been a stoke of good luck that they had found the information, without it the tribunal would probably still be active. "Fortunately the FUICEE and Hermione had full records of what they had done and we were able to figure it all out. Hermione was a micro manager who documented everything, the same with Director of Arabella, and none of it was destroyed because Hermione was arrogant enough to believe that she would win so we used all of it. The discover of the records sped up the tribunal by at least a decade. There was of course the matter of sorting out all that evidence so that it would be useful as well as finding the few criminals who had escaped or who had not been in the Capital when it fell, with the Director of the FUICEE being top of that list. It was a busy time for us all as we had to help an entire nation heal, round up the scattered criminals and willing members of Hermione's regime and plan our weddings."

"That sounds like a ton of work." Rose said with amazement. "And on top of all this you had to find the a suitable prison, how did you find the time?"

"As I said, we didn't have to focus on finding a location for the prison." Harry said. "That was a relief as we wouldn't have found it without help. A month or so after Druzok's coronation Ty La appeared at the Palace to tell me that her and her guards from Pyrites's Prison had found the perfect place for Hermione or any other future high profile criminals who weren't earthbenders and asked if I would come to check it out. I agreed and at the first available opportunity they took me in their airship to a location in the heart of the Si Wong Desert. It was just at the edge of the range a sand sailer can travel in a day of hard sailing from the Oasis and had once been an outpost for the Royal Earth Kingdom Army under Queen Hou-Ting but had been long abandoned, as well as its location being lost in the riots of Ba Sing Se after her assassination. It was the perfect location."

"Also we had help with the weddings so those were more streamlined." Ginny added. "Even if we ended up having to bar Grandma Molly from intervening as she was becoming too controlling but y'all know how my mother is."

"Who else knows about the location?" Lorcan asked.

While he was Rose's twin, he was more focused on the spiritual aspect of the world and his airbending and not as academic as Rose. Still, it was clear that all the kids were interested in their past and Harry was happy to oblige. While he still had nightmares about the past, they had won and Harry loved sharing it with his kids and extended family as it showed them the right path to live. This was just one of those tales they couldn't share until the kids were cleared to hear it due to the secretive location of Hermione's prison.

"Only the Kyoshi Warriors who are based there, or on rotation in Ba Sing Se as we can't expect people to live there full time, know the precise location which is why we are being picked up tomorrow by Ty La and her wife." Harry answered. "It is also why we are traveling via sand sailer, to avoid being followed. It is always to be careful then to be complacent. After confirming with the other World Leaders, who don't know the precise coordinates, that we would use this location for Hermione should she be convicted and not executed, Hedwig and I spent the next 6 months here, occasionally joined by Ginny, Ron and Luna as we built and prepared the prison. Neville stayed in his homeland to lead the efforts there as he knew the nation best and was the most invested in leading the healing effort."

"Plus I didn't want to come all the way out to the Si Wong." Neville said which caused a few chuckles at the table.

"Yeah its hot as balls here." Luna said helpfully. "Why risk them when you can stay in the Caldera and run the show from there."

"Precisely." Neville said not rising to Luna's bluntness. "I was needed in my nation and I knew I would have to take the lead there while Harry continued to help the world."

"Anyway, we had to excavate it deep enough to be within international territory and create the huts that the girls would live in and use to administer the prison." Harry said as they got back on topic and avoid Luna getting more into her sweaty balls point. "Then we had to stock the prison with supplies and make sure everything was running smoothly for any inmate classified as high profile enough to be housed here. It had been decided that it would only ever house one inmate and only someone who was such a threat to the world that I had to personally take them out."

"What was happening in the Fire Nation while you were here?" Albus asked. "I assume that everything was going smoothly."

"It was as during the time that I was here, the full list of charges were being drawn up against Hermione and the trials of the other members of her regime were getting underway." Harry answered. "About 2 months into construction I heard that the Director of the FUICEE had been detained trying to flee the nation so all was going according to plan, though it would take over a decade and a half to round up all the high level criminals. The last Chosen was caught in the Eastern Air Temple about 6 years ago."

"How many are still wanted for crimes committed during Hermione's regime?" James asked with a note of eagerness in his voice that Harry hadn't heard before. "The high ranking officials that is, the ones that the ICTFU charged with enough crimes to send them to prison for life."

"All but the remaining four Enlightened have been caught." Harry confirmed, answering his son's question about the other high ranking criminals wanted by the ICTFU. "There are a few low level ones still free like that ratty man Mus we met in Fire Fountain City who told the Enforcers of Enlightenment about us and started the riot there but they will be caught eventually, I am sure of that. Only the Enlightened remain charged by the ICTFU, the rest are just wanted by the Fire Nation for their crimes. Anyway, when the prison was complete Ty La and myself returned to the Fire Nation for the last few months of preparations for Hermione's trial."

"What was the process for the trial and its aftermath?" Scorpius asked. "The trial itself is well documented but the aftermath is, as Rose said earlier, not well documented."

"The verdict and sentence were a forgone conclusion." Harry said simply. "Hermione has never shown any remorse for her actions and always claimed she was justified so she didn't put up a defense against the overwhelming evidence that was presented against her. The sentence of death is mandatory in the Fire Nation for High Treason, it's the only crime that carries a death sentence there, and only the Firelord can commute it. Fortunately Druzok did because while Hermione deserved to be hung for her crimes it would have made her a martyr for a resurgence of the Enlightened. We still hadn't found their leaders other than her and Warren and neither were talking to the authorities so we couldn't give them a rallying point by executing Hermione, no matter how much she deserved it. As for the aftermath, it was the night after her sentence began that I transported Hermione here. She has been here ever since. I think that just about wraps up why Hermione is in the desert. Does anyone else have anything to add or have I covered it?"

The other members of Team Avatar shook their heads. They didn't have anything to add because Harry knew the most about this place. Harry sighed in relief that he was done explaining the history of the prison and the aftermath of Hermione's arrest and took a drink of water to wet his dry throat.

"Why is it just Hermione there?" Albus asked after everyone had processed Harry's information. "Why don't you house other inmates there? Seems like a good place to house the worst of the worst."

"Because Hermione is worse than the worst of the worst." Ron said taking over the conversation as he was more knowledgeable on the high profile prison system then Harry was. "The use of single prisoner, hyper-max prisons is exceptionally rare and only used for extremely high profile prisoners. The reason is because they are expensive to set up and maintain as they need the added security and clearance and have to be classified beyond top secret. As of right now there are 3 such prisons in existence with only one being in use, this one that has become known as the Avatar's Prison. Also there is a risk of abusing the system for personal uses so the requirements to set up such a secret prison and who is eligible to be housed in one are exceedingly hard to meet. As far as I know, only 7 people in the last 200 years have been sentenced to special prisons, though Zaheer was sentenced twice."

Harry knew that the number was accurate but that Kuvira wasn't one of the 7, despite the kids likely thinking she was given her crimes and actions. No one would realize though so there was no point in changing that perception.

"What and where are the other two?" James asked eagerly.

"Nice try James but no dice on the classified locations of the other two." Neville chided which caused everyone to laugh and James to blush slightly but take it in good humor. "But the other two are Zaheer's Original Prison that is administered by the White Lotus and has only been used twice, first for Zaheer and then later for Voldemort after his bending was stripped from him when he was defeated. It was where Harry learned of Hermione's coup. The other is Pyrites's Prison, which y'all know is somewhere in the Eastern Earth Kingdom or sometimes referred to as Kyoshi's Prison as she was the Avatar who built it. Again it has only been used to house Pyrites and that was more to protect him from Voldemort after he gave us the info we needed to break his information network rather then because of the threat Pyrites posed. Though his 300 million or so crimes should have classified him for such an honor regardless."

"Nowadays high profile prisoners sentenced to a minimum of 20 years, but more often than not life, are sent to one of the 4 White Lotus Supermax Prisons." Harry said. "It is where all the convicted Death Eaters were sent, as well as any Chosen or senior members of the Purists or the high ranking benders in Hermione's administration. They served well before Voldemort's mass breakouts and will continue to serve well, though this time with tougher security measures. Now only those who directly challenge me, subject the world to tyranny and try to take it over are sent to special prisons if they are taken alive, which both Hermione and Voldemort were. They are the only two who have met the requirements to be sentenced to hyper-max, single prisoner prisoners."

"Then there is Azkaban." Ron added. "That is the last of the five White Lotus Supermax Prisons in the world."

"Azkaban?" James asked.

"It is the White Lotus Supermax Prison for nonbenders." Harry said shuddering at the memory of the place, he hated visiting it after the deal that was made with the special guards there. "I built it, well the foundations at least, after an attempt was made to free the FUICEE Director from the Boiling Rock Prison by the last remaining loyalists to Hermione and is reserved for high profile, dangerous, and escape risk nonbenders. My aunt and uncle, Dudley's parents, are locked up there for their crimes as Equalists. Like the other prisons in the Supermax System all inmates have a minimum of 20 years to serve. There is more to Azkaban than just that as it is more like a normal prison then the other Supermax prisons but that's the general purpose of it."

"What Harry means is that Azkaban is the only location in the world that employs spirits." Luna said. "Awful, disgusting spirits called dementors that can suck the joy out of people if they so chose but they are good guards. Because of this, Azkaban is the only truly neutral territory on the planet and all leaders recognize it as such. It's a prison island but its location is classified as top secret."

"Yes thank you Luna." Ginny said with the shudder that all who had met dementors got at the mention of them. "And I think if that is all then we should turn to lighter topics for the rest of the dinner."

After this dinner passed pleasantly with them talking about their plans for the holiday and the upcoming academic year. After a special ice based dessert in the desert they returned to their rooms in the Tavern to get some sleep.

Harry and Ginny didn't need to speak as they got ready for bed and snuggled together under the covers in their suite. There wasn't much to say as Harry would be off early in the morning and he wanted to enjoy this rare moment of relaxation with his wife in his arms. These moments were rare and precious to Harry and he had a feeling that things were about to once again change and shake the world.

The next day he and Ron would be traversing the treacherous desert in a sand sailor, a mode of transport that Harry had never gotten the hang of, to see Hermione for the first time in decades and possible make a deal with her if she was useful for the first time in her life. With these thoughts in his head Harry fell asleep holding his wife and savoring the likely calm before the storm that was gathering on the horizon.

**I know that this is a filler chapter but it is necessary to advance the story. Don't worry, there will be action in the next chapter as Harry and Ron have to cross the desert and we all know how well that goes for Avatars. Harry's meeting with Hermione is coming up and it is probably the most important chapter in Book 3. ****That's all for this post chapter note, ****as always keep reviewing my work as all reviews are useful and any questions in reviews or PMs will be addressed at the start of next week's chapter. Until next week.**

**Stringdog**


	6. Chapter 5

****Here is the fifth chapter in Book 3 on time as promised. The only thing to mention here is that this was the last chapter in Book 3 that was drafted as I had problems crafting it so I just skipped it and decided to come back to it at the end to complete the first draft and yes this is based off an event in Season 3 of Korra. **Otherwise, there is ****nothing else that to address in this note so sit back and enjoy the 5th full chapter in the fifth installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.**

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 5**

The sun had yet to rise when Harry and Ron slipped out of their hotel rooms, saying goodbye to their grumpy and sleepy wives before heading to the outskirts of the Misty Palms Oasis. Both carried a light go bag with essentials for a few days along with an emergencies bag complete with a short range radio that could reach the Oasis, flare, medical supplies, maps, desert guide books, and long lasting rations as they didn't know what to expect out in the desert. Anything could happen in the sandy wastes of the Si Wong so they had to be prepared for the worst.

Once they reached the outskirts they found Ty La and her wife waiting for them next to a typical catamaran style sand sailer complete with runners, a large central platform with the single sail emblazoned with the Kyoshi Crest, supplies, bolted down chests for their bags, and other essential equipment. At the back was a second, smaller platform complete with a rudder that would steer the sailer. Both girls wore traditional warrior garb but it was slimmed down and specially cut so that they wouldn't overheat when the temperature picked up. For the same reason they were not wearing their traditional face paint as it might run in the high temperatures of the Si Wong.

Harry wore a gray vest and dark pants with his traditional metal boots that he knew he would have to take off when the sun was up to avoid burning himself on the hot metal. His swords were strapped to his back and his water skin and metal spool where on his hips as always. With the wind likely going to pick up Harry had used his green headband to tie his long hair back and keep it out of his eyes. It was his usual get up minus a shirt as while the night was currently cool the temperature in the desert would increase to an unbearable level once the sun rose.

Ron on the other hand was wearing a full, specialized suit of armor made from his own designs, well one of the many prototype designs Sokka had created that was never made until Ron tried to make it. The suit was filled with many tight water sacks designed so that the water was kept spread out and wouldn't pool at the bottom of each sack. Ron could freeze the sacks at will so that they would serve as a layer of armor and/or cool him down if he got too warm which make it perfect for use in a desert environment.

Ron had developed the suit basing it off Sokka's design and perfecting it back when he had been a detective and under the guidance of his mentor, the then Chief Robards. The reason for making such a suit was simple; it created the first truly functional waterbender armor, that also had an in built cooling system and served as an emergency weapon if you ran out of water, similar to the traditional metal armor worn by the metalbending officers. It was a useful and unique concept that as classic Sokka and Ron had spent his free time developing it into what it was today.

Once Ron had perfected it and begun to market it, the armor had allowed for waterbenders to become front line officers in the RCPD for the first time as it afforded them the necessary protection and it had even been picked up by the Water Tribes to be used in the armies. The design had even been picked up by the secretive order of noble healers known as the Water Mystics, the order that Regulus had pretended to be part of to avoid the Death Eaters and Purists while on the run in the Fire Nation, to be used by their nomadic healers as extra protection while they went about their selfless work.

Ron had naturally patented it and split the profits with Sokka's family estate, the great grand kids of his sister Katara, Jinora's children and their subsequent children, as Sokka's line had died out when Hermione had murdered Suki 28 years ago. It had made Ron very rich but he still chose to live humbly and not flaunt his wealth like the twins did, though Harry thought the twins only did that in part to live up to their mischievous and larger than life reputation.

"Thanks for coming so early." Ty La said greeting the Avatar and Republic City's Chief of Police. "The temperatures will become extreme by midday and we have a long journey ahead of us so its best to start early and get as far as possible before we rest for the afternoon hours. We won't make it to the camp until past nightfall even without the rest but that would be too dangerous. We arrived here yesterday and took the day to rest waiting for you."

"Of course." Harry replied noting that Ty La didn't refer to where they were going as a prison for security measures. "We knew why we had to be up at this hours. Should I use sand or airbending to power the sailer. That's what I told my family yesterday as it is faster then sandbending it but I want to be sure, I never really got the hang of these things. I practiced a few times around the Oasis and the Prison back when it was built but I never tried to get through the desert from one place to another."

"Airbending would probably be best for speed and efficiency." Caxton said butting into the conversation as she was untying the sailer. "Usually we use sandbending and that is a two part process as the bending is done to create the mini tornado of sand and that is what generates the required air to power the sailer but maintaining it can get taxing. It takes a lot of effort and usually multiple benders to make a trip but straight airbending would cut out the need for the sand and speed up both the craft and the journey."

"Very well." Harry said as he boarded the sailor and placed his bag into a lock box bolted to the main deck before taking his position behind the sail where he had seen sandbenders stand the last time he had been in this part of the Earth Kingdom.

"What about me?" Ron asked as he too boarded the sailor and checked his bag and the emergencies bag. "I am a member of the Southern Water Tribe so I am well versed in boats and sailing, had to sail through a lot of fucking icebergs to pass my test of manhood, which I passed with flying colors by the way. I even go out every weekend on Yue Bay to teach classes on Boat Patrol, or lead the Boat Patrols, for the RCPD. Course the later is powered boats so not really the same thing."

"We will need your aid and expertise on this trip." Ty La confirmed. "Though only in what is truly similar unless you have experience with sand sailers."

"A few times but not for years." Ron admitted as he watched the warriors sort out the ropes that held the sailer to the wooden jetty. "We went on them as part of our training in the RCPD Academy some 26 years ago but as a waterbender and not a sand or airbender I focused on sailing on water and not sand. Besides, the Si Wong desert is the only place in the world where a sand sailer actually works and it is Imperial Earth Kingdom jurisdiction and patrolled by the IBI with the exception of the area around the Avatar's Prison of course."

"Well you can aid me with the sails." Ty La said as she untied the last mooring ropes. "That is similar enough to regular sailing and the Kyoshi Warriors are second only to the Water Tribes at sailing. The navigation is done by the driver, which is the person on the rudder, and Caxton will be on it as it works best with sandbending as the sand isn't as lose as water."

"And as such I will take charge of steering as I can sandbend." Caxton said as she got up onto the back platform and attached a harness to herself that was in turn bolted to the deck with a thick rope. Ty La passed similar harness setups to Harry and Ron to keep them safe as the sand could get quite rough. "Besides I know the way based of the standard compass. It points to the magnetic heart of the desert, the Si Wong Rock, but the prison is in the geographical heart, or near enough given the ever shifting boundaries of the Si Wong. I will be able to steer so long as the Avatar keeps the sails inflated and you two keep them level."

"Sandbending isn't actually essential." Ty La said as she double checked everything. "I can operate that rudder when I have too as I did on the way here the other day but it was tiring and knocked me out all night. Sandbending makes it smoother and more efficient so it shouldn't take us as long to get back as it did to get here."

"Well if that is all then I say we get started." Harry said as he began to slowly fill the sails with his airbending. "Cos I for one want to get this shit over with as soon as possible. I hate dealing with Hermione and her bullshit. I thought that when I dumped her ass in this hole 22 years ago that would be it as it seemed like she wouldn't break and flip on her fellow Enlightened but here we are. I want to get this meeting over with and if she is willing to cooperate all the better, if not then she can rot in this shithole for the rest of her miserable life for all I care."

"Well we are ready to go Harry." Ty La said as she stored the last of the ropes and took her position, showing Ron where she wanted him. "Take us away Avatar."

Harry nodded to the experienced warrior and began to airbend into the said. Slowly it filled the sail until the sailor began to move off and even then Harry had to add more air until the sail was full. It would still take a while for the sailer to reach full speed but the area around the Oasis was pretty flat so they sped away at a decent pace.

The sun had yet to rise and no one had seen the Avatar leave so all was going according to plan. The sun wouldn't rise for another hour or so and they should be well on their way by then. Now all Harry had to do was keep this up through the treacherous desert and get to the heart of the Si Wong where the Avatar's Prison was located. Not an easy task but one that he knew he was more than skilled to accomplish, even if it drained him by the end.

Harry wasn't looking forward to the journey but he knew that it was something that he had to do on the off chance that they could finally bring the last of the Enlightened to justice and end their twisted movement once and for all. This might be Harry's best chance to remove the lingering threat they and those who followed them still potentially posed despite Hermione's defeat over 2 decades ago.

Harry kept up the work as the sun rose and they steadily made their ways over the dunes and began to head northeast, deep into the uninhabitable desert. It was tough going, especially when the sun rose and the heat began to quickly pick up. Soon Harry could feel his skin burning up though he had put on special cream designed to prevent burns before he left he was certain that he would be burnt by the time they broke for lunch. Besides, Ron could heal any burns that they got on the way even if ti was the extent of Ron's healing skills.

Sailing the dune sea was a new experience for Harry and one he wasn't particularly willing to do again anytime soon. The dunes acted like waves on a rough sea that they had to crest and fall, which took time and energy to get through. Then there were the large flat bits were easy sailing and allowed Harry to make up time but he had to keep up a constant tornado of air rather than going all out so as to prevent him from over exerting himself and passing out. It wasn't slow but it wasn't particularly fast going though he could tell that Ty La's wife was easing their trip with her sandbending making smoother sailing but it still wasn't easy or fun.

After several hours of this Harry was dripping with sweat and barely able to stand, let alone bend, in the heat of the day. The sun had been up for hours and they had traveled a long way but it felt much longer. Harry hoped that they were at least halfway there but somehow he doubted it. Caxton had been steering and navigating so he would have to ask her when they stopped.

Finally, as the sun was blazing down on them, Ty La called for a halt as they reached a level patch of sand that they could safely stop in. As soon as Harry brought the sailer to a stop he collapsed on deck and could hear the other earthbender on board collapse as well after hours of bending. While he was recovering his breath, Ty La and Ron set up a tent over them from the supplies to provide them with some much needed shade as they rested.

"It's lunchtime so we will rest for a few hours while the sun is at its zenith." Ty La said as she opened a locker on the main deck to reveal an ice chest and several bottles of glacial water that she handed out and Harry downed his in go before accepting another bottle. "It's too hot to continue without a break and we need to check for sun burns. Drink up as well, we all need to rehydrate."

"Agreed." Ron said as he drained half his first bottle in one long gulp. Like Ty La he was tired but not as exhausted as Harry or Ty's wife. "Harry, it looks like you got a few burns so take your vest off and I'll heal them."

Harry just nodded as he removed his vest and Ron pulled water out of his water skin and infused it with healing energy as he healed Harry's red arms and chest. Harry hadn't realized he was getting burned but then again his mind had been focused on the airbending that all other pain had been ignored until they had stopped. That was when the pain hit him all at once before it began to recede a little under Ron's healing. After he was done with Harry, Ron went over to Caxton and healed her too before they both returned to the main deck.

Ty La had opened another locker and pulled out a light lunch of cold dumplings and fruit that they all set into with gusto, ravenous after all the exercise that morning. Ron then pulled out several strips of jerky and handed them out.

"Never leave home on a trip without a few packs of Gran-Gran's genuine Southern Seal Jerky." Ron said as he tore into the preserved and salty meat with relish. "I always make sure that I have a few packs with me, they provide plenty of energy when needed, don't need to be cooked and are easy to preserve. Plus I need some meat where ever I go."

"Thanks." Ty La said taking a bite of the jerky without any disgust but a small smile of enjoyment on her face. "Its hard to get the good Water Tribe shit in Ba Sing Se where we get most of our supplies but we get other kinds of jerky as it is useful and keeps well even in the desert."

"How is living out here?" Harry asked as he finished his second bottle of water and started on a dumpling finally able to breath again, though it would be a while before he could bend again. "I never did ask you. It must be tough."

"It is but as I have said before, hardships like the desert build character." Ty La said. "The harshness allows us to be thankful for what we have and besides it is perfect training as there is nothing like this on Kyoshi, or really anywhere else on the planet for that matter."

"Yeah and this assignment is considered the second highest honor for a warrior behind guarding the Firelord." Caxton said finally joining them as she too recovered. "It is not only a sign of great trust but a testament to your resolve to the warriors to brave such extremes in service of the Avatar. It is common knowledge back home that this is a guard post and that Hermione is in our care, all of that is on the record after Druzok declared it, but even the girls here don't know the location until they have served a few years. There's a long wait list for an open guard slot in the 20 girl rotation with preference to earthbenders as we have to have 4 here at any one time given how the prison works but we can always expect a full rotation."

"Makes sense." Harry said with a nod. "Well we are grateful that you have done this and not killed Hermione yet."

"Not for lack of wanting to." Ty La muttered darkly. "That bitch is the absolute worst. Because of the requirement to interact with her we all take turns talking to her at lunch everyday but she still manages to insult our intelligence and agency as nonbenders by claiming she knows what's best for us. Even after over 20 years here, Hermione still shows her arrogance in her belief that she is superior and claim she is falsely being held. It's getting a bit much but after what she did to Captain Suki and the other warriors when she seized the Fire Nation, it is an affront we are willing to suffer to know that she is locked up where she can't harm anyone ever again."

"And the world thanks you for this, it is the law that you talk to her once a day even if it is unpleasant." Harry said. "Something about prisoners in solitary losing their minds if left without any human contact. There are a few other new developments I will implement when I get to the prison but right now I don't care I'm too fucking tired."

"Yeah the journey will do that to you." Caxton said as she gulped down some water. "I was out like a light as soon as we reached our hotel room when we traveled to the Oasis. We got in shortly after nightfall and both of us were out as soon as possible."

"I expect I will be the same as soon as I get to the prison." Harry agreed. "We packed for a few days and I will not see Hermione until I am ready to face her."

"What are our accommodations like once we get there?" Ron asked as he finished another strip of jerky before washing it down with some water.

"Pretty much what you would expect." Ty La said with a shrug. "We cleared out one of the sleeping hut, the smallest one, and cleaned two of our hard cots for you. Kyoshi policy dictates that men and women sleep in separate quarters while on assignment even if they are married. Same applies to same sex couples, though that's more in terms of beds than quarters, but they seldom check this far out."

"That's fine with me." Harry said. "I expect I would find a bed of glass comfortable after this."

"Well seeing as you can bend glass, you could make that comfy." Ty La said. "I was impressed when I heard you created a whole new sub-bending art and one that is hard to master, though apparently not as hard as lava."

"That is because glassbending follows a similar philosophy as metalbending." Harry said finally feeling himself get back to normal as he reserves were beginning to recharge. "It is all about bending the residue sand in the glass to bend it, which is similar to metalbending being about bending the earth within the metal. As with metal, the purer the glass the harder it is to bend, though unlike metal there isn't an unbendable form like platinum. Lava on the other hand is more similar to waterbending than earthbending and requires expert skill and a natural affinity to even attempt. It is considered the rarest sub-bending art because of that."

"And yet you can do it all." Caxton said with amazement. "Something that no one else can."

"Yes but I have a feeling me being the Avatar helped with that." Harry admitted. "No normal earthbender has ever been able to do both but then again there are only two known lavabenders other than myself in the world today. One is my daughter who is frankly better than me and an absolute natural at it but she can't metalbend to save her life, the other is this first year kid at the Academy who can do it but he's still just a beginner. We expect his abilities stem from growing up near a volcano and learning to lavabend from the very beginning rather than a natural affinity for it but it so rare that we truly don't know who can and cannot lavabend."

"Fascinating." Ty La said. "As a nonbender I have never been very interested in the intricacies of the bending arts."

"Honestly a lot of it is a crap shoot." Ron said as he leaned back and burped loudly from his meal. "We still don't know enough about bending to say one way or another how it works. From our estimates most earthbenders can learn to metal, sand and glassbend with time and training, though there is some inherent affinity needed to be good. However, it seems that only those who truly struggle with metal can bend lava, other than Harry but he's a special case."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed halfheartedly, he was too tired to argue.

"You're the Avatar, you are definition of a special case." Ron pointed out.

"True, very well continue." Harry said as he drank some more water.

"Then with healing, while most waterbenders can learn the basics almost all talented healers like my sister are female though there are a few males who can do it." Ron continued turning back to Ty La. "Flying requires one to sever all earthly ties, which only two airbenders have been willing to make. Plantbending requires practice with plants heavy in water so the Swamp is the best place for them. Bloodbending requires the full moon unless you are from what is known as the line of Salazar, a waterbender from about 1,000 years ago who may have founded the Purist Movement and been the first bloodbender before it was lost for centuries and rediscovered by his descendant Hama. Lightning requires a balance soul while separating one's positive and negative energies to create and is more of a channeling in a singular direction then actual bending. Lastly, combustionbenders are born with the talent and have to be found and tattooed to unlock it their chi paths in order to combustionbend, there aren't any know combustionbenders in the world but the creation is so secretive that we can't be certain that there aren't any. Overall, really isn't any science behind it."

"Don't forget the fact that the seasons play a part in it." Harry added. "If you are born in a season corresponding with at least one parent's home nation bending art, for example winter corresponds with water, then there is a higher chance of you being born with waterbending and so on for the other elements. The exception is if you are born to two airbenders because then you will have airbending. Furthermore the ratios vary from element to element with air being all, fire being a majority with at least one bending parent, earth being about 50/50 and water a minority but of course plenty of benders like Hermione back when she was a bender were born to parents who had no bending. Honestly, it is just fate, season and luck that decides if you are born with bending or not."

"Wow so it is all just random despite what both the Purists and Enlightened say." Ty La said in amazement as she finished her meal. "Not that that is a surprise, they were extremists and megalomaniacs who twisted shit to justify their evil."

"Yup but of course we still like to fight over it." Harry said with a sigh as Ron got up to relive himself off the side of the sailer. "Anyway, changing the subject, how far have we traveled cos it feels like we should almost be there?"

"We are about 2/3rd's of the way there." Caxton said. "Time is hard to tell in the desert and it can play tricks with you, we traveled further and faster than expected which is good. We should be able to get moving in a few hours after some rest and the sun has begun to set. There are some dunes a few miles north of us and again near the prison but most of the remaining journey is smooth, flat desert."

"That's good to know." Harry said as he stood and stretched. "The flat bits are easy, its those fucking dunes that are killer."

"Er guys." Ron said having finished his piss but still looking out over towards the nearest set of dunes to their west as he shook his cock, one of which appeared to be moving towards them. "Are my eyes playing tricks on me or is that dune out there moving."

"Mirages are known to occasionally cause hallucinations." Ty La said as she got up and joined Ron to see where he was pointing. "But not after a meal and hydration like we just had. Heat, dehydration, and exhaustion all aid in a mirage."

"So why is that dune now moving fast towards us?" Ron asked as Harry heard his zipper being done up.

"Well it could be a few reasons." Ty La said a note of panic coming into her voice that Harry did not like. "But if I had to guess that is a sand shark coming towards us and it has likely been stalking us for a while so I would suggest we pack this shit up and go. Now!"

Harry and Ron didn't need to be told twice as they hurried to help the warriors pack up the canopy and the food into the lockers. As soon as everything was packed up Ty La's wife leapt onto the rudder portion and Harry inflated the sails with a sudden burst of airbending and they began to move.

Suddenly a large, brown creature with a gaping, toothy maw lurched out of the sand and landed just where they had been, the force of it's landing causing the sailor to move faster on a wave of sand that took all of Harry's and Caxton's bending to ride out. Ron and Ty La were thrown to the deck, only held in place by the harnesses, as they grabbed something to hold onto

"Yup that's a sand shark." Ty La shouted to Harry from her position on the deck. "So put some wind into the sails and let's get the fuck out of here cos those fuckers can swim fast and are damn near impossible to take down. At least they are from the outside and I don't feel like being inside one right now."

Harry just obeyed the order and put even more wind into the sails as Caxton steered them in the right direction. Harry looked back and shuddered as he saw the large sand shark jumping into and out of the sand right behind them. The chase was on.

"How the fuck do we defeat that thing." Ron said as he held onto the rope for the sail with dear life as he slowly got to his feet. "Cos it's looking like its gaining on us."

"Hard to say cos those things travel really fucking fast." Ty La shouted back as Harry pumped even more air into the sail. "And they're skin is as thick as armor. Korra faced one once and scared it away but didn't manage to kill it. I can't remember how she got it to leave them alone, kinda hard to think right now."

"Helpful." Ron shouted back as they soared over a dune, landed hard on the down slope with a jarring thud that sent Ron and Ty La tumbling again.

There was a pause but the rest bit lasted a moment as they were suddenly showered with sand from the sand shark going through the dune. Only some expert steering from Caxton managed to swing them away from being eaten as they sailed away, able to avoid the creature because of their smaller size. The move also brought them to a flat part of the desert where Harry could pick up more speed.

"Ty, do you have any large metal projectiles on this sailer?" Harry shouted as he tried to keep as much power as he could across a flat stretch of desert that allowed them to gain a little distance on their hungry pursuer.

"We have our katanas somewhere." Ty La yelled back as she got up from the deck. "And a crossbow in case of emergencies but no spears. Why?"

"Ok I have a crazy plan that came to me when you mentioned Korra." Harry said as he continued to pump air into the sail. "When I give the signal get the crossbow and throw it to Ron, then as we approach that next dune Caxton and I will change places so that I have a clear shot. Caxton, take us over the dune as fast as fucking possible and hope there is a clean shot into its mouth, I'm going to use the metal as a lightning rod and try to shock it's brain."

"That's insane." Ron shouted. "I fucking love it."

"Alright everyone know what they are doing." Harry shouted and received 3 yeses from his crew mates. "Ok. Now!"

In a split second Harry and Caxton detached their harnesses using a safety pull designed to detach them in one go and switched places in an insanely stupid and dangerous move as the leapt between the platforms at full speed. The sailer barely lost speed as Caxton created a sand tornado at once to maintain their momentum.

Harry didn't see as his back was turned but he could tell that Ty La had found the crossbow and thrown it to Ron. Now it was just a matter of timing. In moments they were going up to be going up the side of a large dune as fast as possible with the sand shark almost at the rudder. Harry had to throw sand at it to keep it at bay long enough for this crazy plan to be put into motion.

As soon as they crested the dune they soared into the air and Harry used a tongue of flame to thrust them even higher into the air. The sand shark took that moment to open its maw wide to swallow them whole when it reached them.

"Ron!" Harry yelled but Ron had already fired the bolt into the underside of the creature's mouth leaving a bit of it perturbing while the sand shark seemed to not notice it.

Harry concentrated on separating his positive and negative energies and channeling the difference between into a jolt of lightning from the two fingers on his right hand right into the bolt in the beast's mouth while aiming the cast off lightning from his left hand into it's tongue. Both strikes found their mark and the lightning was directed right into the sand shark's head.

As the creature roared in pain, Harry created an intense fireball with both hands to propel the sailer out of the beast's mouth before its jaws closed. The force of Harry's firebending sent them flying as the beast's maw closed on thin air.

The descent had made Harry's feet leave the surface of the platform and the angle shifted his body so that it was nearly horizontal to the sailer as it slammed hard into the slope of the dune, followed by a cursing Harry who hit the wood with enough force to crack it before bouncing off it and over the side of the sailer. Harry flew into the air and before he knew it he had entered the Avatar State. He crashed into the sand dune and rolled down it, absorbing the impact in a bubble of air that he knew was from Korra's knowledge. It saved him from serious injury as he continued to roll until he reached the flat sand past the dune and finally came top a stop, exiting the Avatar State and falling onto the searing hot sand with a yelp of pain.

The beast had crashed down behind the sailer, the force of its impact with the sand kicked up air and sand that covered the small sailer and propelled it further even faster as it bounced on its runners across the flat sand. It skidded for a while before slowly coming to a stop with an ominous groan. The sand shank rolled down the side of the dune and lay in a large heap on the desert sand, unmoving, but Harry wasn't going to assume that it was dead.

Harry stood painfully and ran to the sand sailer, the hot sand burning the soles of his bare feet. As soon as he reached the sailer he leapt onto the rudder deck with some airbending to see the others sprawled on the deck from the landing.

Jumping back to the main deck, Harry airbend into the sail to give it more air and allow them to continue moving forward. Ron and Ty La recovered next and quickly grabbed ropes to steady the craft and hold it together while Caxton slowly rose, clearly in more pain as she had been thrown around more without a harness, and jumped back, landing hard on the rear platform. The burly earthbender took the rudder and slumped against the back railing as she focused on steering.

"Just keep going Harry." Ty La groaned. "That thing put flight to us and we are not that far out. Just keep heading straight and we should reach to outer patrols."

The veteran warrior was right as an hour later, and no more sighting of the fucking sand shark, they sailed passed another Kyoshi sand sailor that clearly marked the edge of the prison. The girls on the sailer just goggled at the batter craft as the flew past them, the sail and presence of Ty La granting them access unchallenged.

Harry didn't care, he was too focused on reaching the prison. A few minutes later they careened into the jetty on the outskirts of the small walled compound that made up the prison. Between the adrenaline, pain, and exhaustion Harry couldn't stop the thing in time and was once again thrown painfully to the floor as the sand sailer hit the wall around the compound and came to a sudden stop. Instantly the battered sailer fell apart, the mast narrowly missing Ron who had leapt into the headfirst into the sand to avoid it.

"Well, let's never do that again." Ron's muffled, sand filled voice called up from the desert floor. "I didn't think it was possible to get her while the sun was still in the sky but I guess a sand shark will make you go faster.

"Agreed." Harry said as he got painfully to his feet to check on the other two. Ty La appeared fine, only slightly bruised but her wife was slumped on the rudder breathing hard and barely conscious. "Really helps you find your wings. Caxton, you ok?"

"I'm ok, just haven't had that much fun in a while." Caxton said in a tired voice filled with pain. "Not much excitement out here, too far into the desert for those sharks so not used to fleeing for my life. I could really use a few days off though."

"I'll put in the furlough request in the morning." Ty said as she jumped back to help her wife off the ruined sailer and off the back, onto the stone jetty that Ron had just climbed onto. "Hardship waiver will get us some rest and relaxation in Ba Sing Se for this, and a few new stories to tell the girls there."

Harry ignored them as he looked up and could see that the sun was beginning to set in the west. They had made it before nightfall thanks to the sudden sand shark attack, a new record, Harry was sure of that.

"Yeah we are defiantly taking an airship next time, if there is a next time." Harry said as he jumped off the sailer and used his earthbending to break his fall and avoid falling onto his knees from pure exhaustion. "So much for trying to travel here under the radar, it's airships all the way from now on. Sorry about the sailer Ty, have the warriors bill me for a new one."

"Will do." Ty La said as the other girls who weren't on patrol or guard duty came running over to help them into the series of various sized huts that made up the camp. "We have been in need of a new one for a while and we need two for effective patrols."

Harry just nodded as he and Ron walked slowly and painfully into the camp. They would need some healing in the morning and more from Ginny when they got back to the Oasis but that could wait.

"Where are we sleeping cos I don't mean to be antisocial but I could sleep for a year." Harry said as the adrenaline in his body crashed and exhaustion began to take over. "You said something about the smallest sleeping hut but I can barely remember the last few hours other than the feeling of sheer terror."

"This way Avatar." A young Kyoshi Warrior said coming up from behind with Harry and Ron's bags and leading the way into camp. "We have you set up over here. Don't worry about the warden, she understands and needs to rest herself as the journey from the Oasis takes a lot out of you and you seem to have done it in record time. Tomorrow you will have to tell us the story of how you wrecked one of our sand sailers but for now rest, you two look like you need it."

Harry didn't have the energy for anymore words as he followed the girl into a small, thankfully cool, hut. Inside were two hard military cots pushed up to the walls, a footlocker at the base of each bed and a small mat in the center of the hut. Harry didn't even see their guide drop off their bags, his eyes were solely fixed on the cot. Ron was already snoring loudly in his as Harry fell face down onto his own.

He was too tired to care about changing, the lack of a blanket or anything like taking a piss, he just wanted to sleep and the cot was calling his name. It had been a long, tiring, painful, and very eventful day but finally they were here. Soon Harry would sort out what he had come to do but first he needed to sleep. Harry wasn't even thinking about his big day tomorrow, he was out cold before his head hit the pillow.

**This chapter is based off the escape from the desert in Season 3 of Korra but with my own little twist, and more pain for Harry. The next chapter will be what all this has been leading up to, Harry's first face to face meeting with Hermione in a long time, if not his first true face to face meeting without violence since early in Book 1. The results of that meeting are what set in motion the events of Book 3 and the various converging story arcs of Unity. Anyway, t******hat's all for this post chapter note, ****as always keep reviewing my work as all reviews are useful and any questions in reviews or PMs will be addressed at the start of next week's chapter. Until next week.****

****Stringdog****


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is the sixth chapter in Book 3 on time as always. This is the chapter that sets the events for Book 3 into motion, as well as another chance to see Hermione and how she has fared in captivity. It will also delve a little deeper into who Hermione is as a person and show how she is more complex than she has been portrayed as up to this point. There is ******nothing else that to address in this note so sit back and enjoy the 5th full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 6**

Harry woke up and for a moment forgot where he was or why he was on a hard cot in an unknown building. As the memory of yesterday's journey across the Si Wong Desert and the fight with that fucking sand shark returned, so did the incredible soreness from all the bending Harry had done and the battering his body had suffered.

With a groan, Harry sat up in the cot and looked over himself, he was getting too old for this shit. He was covered in bruises and cuts but they all seemed to have been healed. Certainly the sunburns and any other similar injuries were healed. Looking at his feet, Harry realized that his soles had been healed as well, he vaguely remembered burning them as he walked to the hut. Ron must have healed him while he was passed out, Harry would have to thank him as soon as he saw best friend.

Ron wasn't present but his cot was made. Harry knew that Ron woke up early these days and he must have done so again. Ron had laid out a mirror, a basin of water, soap, and a cloth for Harry to use. Harry smiled as he stripped off his ruined clothes and quickly washed his battered body with the water, thankful that there was a curtain to hide him.

When Harry was done he went to a footlocker that was at the end of his cot and found his bag and boots in it. Likely one of the girls had put them out while he was passed out. Harry quickly donned a new set of clothes and headband that were identical to the day before and put on the special insulated boots for the desert. Once he was ready, Harry did a few airbender breathing exercises to mitigate the pain, stretched and left the sleeping hut.

Almost at once Harry was assaulted by the oppressive heat of the desert and retreated back into the cool shade of the hut. Harry took another moment to compose himself before he walked out and into hat felt like the midday heat. Hopefully, he wouldn't be outside for long today.

Harry quickly found Ron, still wearing his water armor, though judging by the bulges in it he had frozen a good portion to keep himself cool, conversing with a young Kyoshi Warrior who looked like she was about to head out on a perimeter patrol. His best friend looked a little battered but otherwise seemed to be ok, certainly better than Harry was at any rate.

"Ron, what time is it?" Harry asked as he approached his best friend. Ron turned at the sound of his voice and the young warrior hurried away to begin her patrol.

"Midday." Ron replied with a smile. "You were out of it as soon as we reached this place. Gotta say its an impressively hostile location, I can see why it was selected."

"Yeah it's a bitch to get here and if you break out without help you will die in the desert." Harry replied. "Made sense at the time, though now I doubt I will use this place again after Hermione. That journey was a bitch."

"Yeah you were beat to shit when we got here." Ron pointed out. "I healed you as best I could but Ginny will need to look you over when we get back."

"Up at the crack of dawn again." Harry said shaking his head. "Well it helped and I am feeling better but I will see Ginny when we get back for a check up."

"Old habits die hard." Ron replied with a smile.

"You look better than I do." Harry said. "Healing?"

"Nope, I activated my entire armor when the sand shark attacked and it protected me while we were fleeing." Ron said. "Worked like a charm and protected me every time I hit the deck. It also helped point out a small flaw in the design."

"And that is?" Harry asked as he and Ron stared out into the vast desert around them.

"The insulating layer needs work." Ron said. "It is a little too thin for long term use. I got some minor freeze burn that I healed but it could have been worse. The crotch layer is thicker but that also wasn't pleasant."

"Shrinkage?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Yup and literal blue balls." Ron replied. "Luna will love this."

"Oh well, we won't do that again." Harry said patting Ron on his shoulder. "There are supplies that the girls will need that should be coming in soon. We'll hitch a lift on the airship and ask to divert to the Oasis."

"Sounds good." Ron agreed. "Plus there isn't a transport sailer available."

"So what where you doing with that Warrior?" Harry asked. "Offering some wise advice?"

"I have picked up a few things from my years of experience." Ron said with w wry smile. "I was showing the girls a few tricks I picked up sailing the Southern Waters after I healed you and sorted our shit out. Then it was just any advice they wanted while I waited for you to rise."

"Where is Ty La?" Harry asked. "May as well get this shit sorted out now that I am up and feeling better."

"Ty La is in the kitchen hut making lunch for everyone so I would go see her." Ron said. "She likes to keep herself in the rotation with all the others and apparently the regular cook is on a week long furlough in Ba Sing Se, which is why she is on cooking duty. Most of the shit is long term preserved foods but its not bad, I've had worse."

"Yeah I know." Harry said. "What was it? Arctic Camel balls, right?"

"Yup, winter exercise down South." Ron said with a shudder. "Not the best thing."

"Well then it's a good thing that they don't have camelephant balls here." Harry said as he turned and looked into the camp. "I'll go and see Ty La and get some food and then head down to deal with Hermione. You coming to get something to eat?"

"Nah I'm going to go later and make my own shit." Ron said. "I think that sand shark is dead and would like to see if its edible."

"Of course, the only time you would turn down food is when you could eat something you helped kill." Harry said with a laugh. "Though it is a sand shark so probably not that edible."

"You sure you don't want me to come down with you to see her?" Ron said the seriousness returning to his voice. "She may not be a bender anymore but she's still dangerous in her own right."

"No, like with Pyrites this is something I must do alone." Harry said just as seriously. Without another word he turned and headed to the only hut with a hole in the roof leaving Ron to his dreams of feasting on sand shark.

The hut in question was on the edge of the encampment that masked the prison underneath it. It was also above a storage hole and water tank that had been installed to help the girls. It was a separate construction and designed purely for food and provisions where as all the other huts were either for sleeping or the main central hut that housed the earth elevator that lead to the subterranean prison.

Harry walked in immediately smelt a noodle stew that was heavy on the broth and not much else. He saw the middle aged warden busy stirring a large cauldron that was over an open fire in the center of the hut. Ty La was not made up and only wore pants and a breast wrap as she worked. Harry could see a few bruises from the day before on her exposed flesh, as well as a few old scars from the scraps that Ty La had been in in her life.

"You sure that's enough for y'all?" Harry asked as he entered.

"Should last a few meals if we can't finish it now." Ty La replied not looking up from her work or feeling embarrassed at all by her appearance. "Remember Avatar we have been doing this for almost 3 decades now."

"Of course my apologies." Harry said bowing his head slightly. "I shall of course defer to your experienced judgement in this matter."

"It is ok." Ty La said as she finally looked up at him. "Anyway why are you here?"

"I thought I would grab some food for myself and the prisoner so we can conduct our business over lunch." Harry said as he began to look through the stores in the hut for two metal trays, chopsticks and bowls. "New pro prisoner laws have been past that require they get some decent nutrients every few weeks so I may as well allow her this little treat while I am here, she may open up more after a decent meal."

"Well all this is is noodles, chicken pig broth, a few fried vegetables and some strips of chicken pig." Ty La said with a shrug as she went back to stirring. "But its a hundred times better than what she receives on a daily basis as we usually can't spare more than the essentials for her given our location. I am not a fan of some of these liberal prisoner reform laws mind you, especially for a monster like Hermione, but alas my job is simply to execute the laws. I will follow my orders, so long as they don't go against my conscience."

"I agree that Hermione is a special case." Harry said as he set the trays down on a table near the cauldron. "But alas sometimes compromises must be made. We had to acquiesce on a few things in order to keep certain prisoner in solitary confinement due to their crimes. On that note, I will add a small room down there for her to exercise in an hour a day, another compromise for prisoners in solitary. Now do you have any lychee juice?"

"Should be a few bottles on one of the shaded shelves." Ty La said as she put the large stirring spoon down to go grab the two bowls that Harry had set down and began to fill them with the stew. "We can't have many as we have no way to keep juice cold for long term preservation so the few we have usually go quickly. I'll make sure that there are more on the supply ship when it next comes."

Harry didn't reply as he grabbed two bottles from a dark shelf, a few bread rolls from a nearby bin of them and added the lot to the metal trays he had found and was now metalbending in front of him for ease of transport. Ty La placed the bowls on the floating trays when he brought them to her, she had ladled a decent amount of stew into both and then backed up to allow Harry to maneuver the trays away.

"As with Pyrites, this is something that I feel I must do alone." Harry repeated his early statement to Ty La as he turned to leave the hut.

"I understand." Ty La said. "But remember Harry we cannot trust anything that mad cunt says."

"I know but at this point I'll look into any break possible to take down the last 4 Enlightened and wipe their evil order from the face of the earth." Harry said as he left the building.

Harry walked across the hot sand to the central building in the encampment. Inside it was hollow and bare except for one Kyoshi Warrior, one of their few earthbenders stationed here, standing on duty by the large stone circle in the center of the room.

"Take me down then come right back up, I will find my own way back." Harry ordered the girl as he stepped onto the stone platform.

The girl nodded and followed him on lowering her hand to begin the process of earthbending the platform down into the earth. Harry was focused on bending the trays and couldn't bend the earth as well. Well at least nothing as complex as the large earth platform that is, he could still do some small scale earthbending without upsetting the trays.

Soon the platform reached the small intermediary corridor that lead to a second platform. Harry stepped off the platform and it began to rise up behind him. One of the two girls always stationed down here followed him to the second platform and once they were on it began lowering it to the bottom. It took a few minutes as the cell was buried over a mile beneath the surface of the desert. Once there Harry stepped off the platform and into the deserted corridor that lead to Hermione's solitary cell. As the platform rose behind him Harry sighed and stepped forward towards the cell. It was time to get this shit over with and see what the fuck Hermione wanted.

Walking to the earth door, Harry slightly stamped his right foot without hesitation and earthbent the door into the ground. Harry walked forward and into the green tinged earth cell that house his second greatest enemy. Voldemort may have had less power over people but had more deadly and skilled bending so Harry considered him a greater enemy then Hermione.

"Well well look what the cat owl dragged in." Came a cool, slightly horse, female voice with a definite superior note to it. Somehow Hermione had maintained her sense of entitled superiority despite being buried beneath a desert for more than 20 years. "I honestly didn't expect you to come visit little old me in my false imprisonment but here you are, Avatar Harry. Fitting how the first person I see in decades was the last person I saw before my political imprisonment down here on false charges began."

Harry didn't say anything as he crossed the threshold of the cell and bent the door back into place, not looking at Hermione while he worked. Then he bent himself a stool to sit on and metalbent the second tray across the small cell and towards Hermione.

Only once he was seated and had his own tray on his knees did he look at his vanquished foe. As he looked at her he was once again brought back to when he had visited Pyrites 23 years ago, though that was under slightly different circumstances and at least Pyrites looked better back then.

Hermione had changed much since the last time Harry had last seen her. She was sitting on the floor her back against the far wall staring intently at him as he began to eat the surprisingly good stew, which felt good after all the exercise he had done the day before as it was just what he needed.

Hermione was dressed in was a pair of grey, ragged prison issue pants and a grey breast wrap, both dirty but not disgusting. Harry was surprised she was dressed at all but the room wasn't boiling hot, though it was warm and stuffy from the limited ventilation it received.

She had clearly not given a fuck about her hygiene despite the fact that Harry knew she was provided with the basic essentials for that. Her hair, once bushy and brown, was now a dull, ash gray from lack of light and lay lank and listless around her. Judging by its length it was at her waist at least if not past it. Her nails were long and broken and she had done nothing to address the body hair she had, not that she received a razor for it.

The most startling thing about Hermione though was that she had lost a lot of weight. She was almost skeletal, her ribs clearly showed on her bare sides, her cheeks had sunken and she had a gaunt look to her. Her once tanned skin was now pale, almost sickly white from the years she had spent underground and away from the sun, though with a lot of Vitamin D in her diet as a requirement due to her location.

Overall, she was very different from the pristine and made up leader that Harry had seen back in the Fire Nation. Gone was the made up hair, lightly but perfectly made up face and manicured nails. What replaced her was a gaunt sector that befitted Hermione's twisted soul better than any finery ever had. Yet despite this change one thing about her remained the same, her eyes. They were still keen and intelligent as they had always been, thirsty for knowledge and power, despite her decades in solitary.

"I'm here as requested, what do you want to offer me?" Harry said finally talking to the monster across from him. Hermione had picked up her tray and begun eating, she smiled as soon as she tasted the stew, clearly enjoying the food.

"Gotta say you brought the good stuff." Hermione said as she ate. "I normally don't get such good shit down here. Mainly it is rice, stale bread, water, and fruit. Occasionally meat and veg but not often. Guess it takes the first person I've had the privileged to see since you yourself closed the door on my false imprisonment to get some decent food down here. I still think that you should have executed me when you had the chance, what you did to me is way worse than death."

"Look Hermione." Harry said with a sigh, this was going to be a long and trying conversation. "I have had to bring my family to the Misty Palms Oasis and then sand sail across a fucking hostile, hot and annoying desert while fighting a fucking sand shark just to get to this long forgotten hole to see a remnant of the past who the world has long forgotten about other than being the worst dictator in history. So understand me when I say that my patience with you is slim at best. I came here to hear you out because I believe in giving you the benefit of the doubt but seeing as we have never been able to have a civil conversation I don't expect to be here long. If you want out of this hole, this we be your one and only chance and yes it is worse than death down here, that is why you were spared, to ensure that you wouldn't become a fucking martyr."

"Well we've only had arguments because you have failed to see the truth in all my statements and how by applying my views without question, the world would be a better place." Hermione said arrogantly causing Harry to sigh again. "Just look at how good the Fire Utopia was under my benevolent and enlightened rule before you fucked it up and removed me from my rightful place as Fire Empress."

"Your in this hole for the rest of your life because of your so called enlightened rule." Harry said trying to restrain his anger at Hermione's attitude and the memory of what she had done to the Fire Nation. "Your reign was the most brutal, totalitarian and oppressive in human history. If you are just going to continue to sprout your hate against any who disagree with you and keep up the delusion that you were meant to lead then I will leave and never return. You will die here never seeing another living soul other than the guards. The world will only know you as the nightmare to terrify children into behaving and the monster who almost destroyed her own nation. That is your fate. Honestly, I don't know how you have survived the last 22 years or so with your mind intact but I dunno how it will be in 30 years time."

"Wait!" Hermione said a slight note of desperation in her voice. It was clear that her solitary here was something she was afraid of and thus something Harry could use. "Please, don't go. I did call you here to make a deal but its still hard for me to avoid speaking the truth to those who are not enlightened like me."

"Very well, explain what you want." Harry said raising an eyebrow at her words. It would appear that finally something had gotten through her thick skull. "And we will ignore your arrogance. I know you believe what you say is true but that doesn't make it so."

"I guess, I guess I should start at the beginning." Hermione said with a resigned sigh and Harry knew that while Hermione would sprout bullshit, she wouldn't argue with him while he was here. "Or at least from the moment you raped me by illegally taking away my bending."

"Hermione you know as well as I do that I did not rape you in anyway." Harry said with a hint of exasperation. "I was going to let you keep your bending but you didn't listen to me and insulted Raava by justifying your evil in her name. No matter how good you goals may or may not have been, you did great evil in trying to accomplish them and you justified it with Raava's name, she determined that you needed to be punished for it. Now please, start from the beginning of your incarceration so I can get out of here and back to my family sooner."

"Very well, I see my time isn't important so I shall start." Hermione said as she finished mopping up the remnants of the stew with her role of slightly stale bread while Harry just rolled his eyes at her. "When you raped me and illegally ended my legitimate and enlightened rule with your terrorist coup I was rightfully angry at you for your criminal acts against the only legitimate leader in the world. The energybending you did left me drained and unable to fight but over the year I spent in near isolation, first in the Palace dungeons and later in the Capital Prison Tower, I always knew the truth. I was wrongfully imprisoned because I was better, smarter, and more enlightened than you and you couldn't stand my enlightened views challenging your tyranny so you got rid of me. It was also why I knew that when my trial did come about it would be nothing more than a show trial. I pleaded my rightful case to the court and should have been acquitted of all charges and my rule restored but they were clearly not listening as they were all unenlightened like you and in your pocket. I should have been executed because then I would have been a martyr for the Enlightened, we would have returned rallying behind my murder and we would have conquered the world in my memory, implementing my laws and thus making the world a perfect utopia for all."

"Now Hermione you and I both know that that is exactly the reason why I asked Druzok to spare you." Harry interrupted as Hermione's zealous devotion to her views began to take over.

"You were the one who lobbied for this solitude." Hermione said with a thoughtful expression. "I expected as much."

"It was for the best." Harry said simply. "Had you been executed, a sentence you more than deserved by the way, we would have given your terrorist allies a rallying point to recruit. You are right in the sense that the Enlightened would be bolstered but all it would do is throw the world into a costly and bloody war in which y'all would eventually lose but not before countless lives were lost. No, by showing you mercy and burying you a mile below the Si Wong Desert so that the rest of the world forgot about you was the best idea. Since your conviction there has been no instants of violence by the Enlightened or Chosen, though there was at least one instance of political meddling by the Enlightened but it only lasted a few terrible months before their puppet was arrested. In fact we are pretty sure that the Chosen at least is no more."

"Ah but you can't find the remaining Enlightened." Hermione said a smug smile gracing her lips. "As I knew you wouldn't, they are too clever for you. That is the only reason why our vaulted Avatar has decided to come all the way out to the middle of nowhere to pay little old me a visit."

"Your offer is something I must follow up." Harry replied coolly. "Now please continue with your story so I can see if a deal can be made before I get the fuck out of this hole and leave you were you deserve to be."

"Very well Avatar." Hermione pouted clearly enjoying this little bit of power she had, power that Harry would be only too happy to relieve her of as soon as possible. "Well after my sentence was commuted to life without parole and to be served in solitary confinement I was rightfully pissed as fuck. I had just been forcefully deposed from my rightful and enlightened rule, had my bending illegally stripped from me by an evil man who supported tyrants, been convicted of crimes I never committed and then instead of being made a martyr for my cause as I should have been, I was instead sentenced to spend an eternity in a shithole like this far from anyone else"

"Get on with it Hermione." Harry interrupted with a slightly exhausted tone. "We've been over this shit already."

"Fine." Hermione growled before continuing. "In the first few days I waited to be silently murdered as that was what I expected seeing as your word means jack shit to me. However, after that didn't happen, I spent my first few years, decades, I dunno how long as time in here is relative, but for likely years, focusing my anger and rage at those who had illegally put me here. That was what kept sane. My hatred at the intolerant assholes that threw me in here and the knowledge that I was right and it as they who were wrong and had locked me away out of fear I would have my rightful rule restored. However, in the last few years I guess my loneliness has finally sapped my anger and while I am still bitter, my mind is clearer than it has been since before you illegally arrested me."

"That is part of the point of sentencing monsters like you to life in solitary confinement, it makes you think about your crimes and possibly feel some remorse for them." Harry said after Hermione had finished her latest rant. "It's why I support it and the death penalty for criminals like yourself. There are just some people who's crimes merit such punishment and yours do."

"I am no monster Avatar." Hermione snapped back and Harry was pleased to touch a nerve after all the irritation he had already suffered from Hermione. When he didn't say anything, Hermione continued.

"In fact it is you who are the monster for what you did to me and the Fire Utopia. Anyway I do not feel any remorse, nor will I ever feel it, for what I was forced to do to ensure that the Fire Utopia was the only truly fair and just country in the world and I would do it all over again if given the chance. So long as it is my laws and my goals, the ends will always justify the means no matter what."

"Then why the fuck have I been summoned here." Harry said again moving to get up. He wasn't going to rise to her bait, not when all he had to do was leave, so he chose to ignore it and force her to tell him what he wanted to know by just leaving. "Cos if you're just going to keep living in the delusional view of the world that you have clearly been in for decades, a delusion that cost almost 2 million people their lives, then I will just leave you here to rot. I did not come all this way to be insulted, slandered, and lied to by a petulant child who justifies evil to accomplish her own twisted visions of society."

"Very well Avatar once again you force me back to the topic, I was enjoying this brief bit of conversation with someone other than my guards but oh well." Hermione said as she finished her meal and took a drink, a note of irritation at being cut off from her ramblings clear in her voice. "What has happened is that as my anger abated over the last few years, I have come to terms with the fact that I was used by The Enlightened Council."

"Used?" Harry asked finally interested in what Hermione had to say. At last they were at the meat of why he had come here. "How so?"

"Don't get me wrong Avatar, I still fully believe in the cause and philosophies of the Enlightened." Hermione said with a smirk. "I know for a fact that we speak the truth, what we say should be law and that we are always right in our path to ensure social justice for all. In fact I know that of the Enlightened I am the most Enlightened and as such the only one to follow. However, I have come to the realization that I was used by the Council to achieve their own ends. I was their puppet, their tool, and most importantly their scapegoat."

"Yeah we figured that much." Harry muttered. "Why risk themselves when they have a young, brainwashed, puppet to be the figurehead and bear the ire of the world."

"I guess you are occasionally able to have an intelligent thought." Hermione said, clearly irritated at being interrupted. "Anyway, I was to implement their policies, as well as my own far superior ones, within the Fire Utopia. The unfortunate trade off was that should I be usurped by terrorists like yourself, then I would bare the burden of the unenlightened world and the punishment they would inevitably give me for the trumped up crimes that I would be accused of."

"There was nothing trumped up about the charges against you, they were all legit and based off your actions as the illegitimate Fire Empress." Harry pointed out. "Only you and the few who remain that support you believe that the charges weren't legit."

"Keep telling yourself that lie if it helps you sleep at night after you put an innocent woman and enlightened leader behind bars for the rest of her life." Hermione said snidely before she went back to her tale. "Anyway, as I was saying, I did in the end send the 3 Enlightened with me in the Fire Utopia away after 4 years so I could rule alone as I knew even they were below me and I wanted to get rid of their influence. I also suspected them of plotting against me and chose to exile them rather than execute them out of respect for their intelligence. Turns out it as a good idea."

"Depends on what you define as good." Harry said. "I would have liked to find them and arrest them with you. That way we could have executed you and sent them away for life and all would be good, minus the missing Water Enlightened."

"Well I was why you didn't find them when your coup against me succeeded." Hermione said. "And seeing as it might now help me I would say that it is good. You see, after all these years I have finally pieced all this together and realized how they fucked me. I had to get over my own righteous anger and rage at you and the rest of the world for what you did to me to piece together the evidence that I was manipulated and used by those whom I trusted, looked up to as mentors, and who were the only men and women I saw as truly my equal. I admit, it has taken longer than I would have liked to reach this stage but I did lose track of time in here while I dealt with my rage in isolation. Now, though, I want to make a deal."

"Ok well tell me what you want and then I will tell you what I am willing to offer and what I need in order to make such a deal with someone of your reputation." Harry said simply. "Because it had better be the best shit in the world to make any deal with someone like you. Remember, I have to get all the World Leaders on board to sanction any deal with someone in single occupancy prison isolation."

"Oh it's the best." Hermione said smugly. "Remember, I have a photographic memory so I can recall everything I have ever learnt or seen. I said it will be at the level of the information Pyrites provided you and it will be at that level if not better as it is coming from me and not a convicted Death Eater. Therefore, because of this, I demand the same deal that Pyrites got. I want my freedom."

"Yeah that ain't going to happen." Harry said shaking his head. "Pyrites's information is still to this day being sifted through, cataloged and looked into. Without his ledgers, we might very well still be fighting Voldemort to this day and you certainly would have died in that war. Besides, Pyrites' deal for lifetime parole was conditional on helping us get into the Fire Nation and aiding us to the best of his ability in bringing your tyrannical, illegitimate regime down. If he failed he would have been sent right back to prison once we were done, providing we still won that is."

"Well he did fail so why is was he not sent back to prison." Hermione said triumphantly as if she had just trumped Harry at last. "See you can't be trusted as you gave Pyrites his freedom in exchange for a little aid and as such I demand my freedom in exchange for my platinum grade intel."

"Pyrites did earn his parole." Harry said as he tried not to get to exasperated with Hermione. "He accomplished it because it was Pyrites who helped organize the three main rebel groups into one single group strong enough to challenge you. It was he who saved Seamus so that he could persuade General Thomas to defect and turn the military against you after you sent Dean to die at my hands. Pyrites was one of 6 who entered the Palace by my side in the final assault, killing three of your precious and fanatical Chosen before we faced you. In addition to all this, Pyrites admitted his hundreds of millions of crimes prior to his guilty plea and while he shows no remorse for his crimes, he is at least willing to admit to committing them. Lastly you are a very public figure while Pyrites's crimes were not well known until after your trial and he began releasing his memoirs. So no, you will not get a deal like him."

"Very well, I see I am forced to go against my nature and reach a compromise with an intolerant bigot like yourself." Hermione said clearly pissed. "Only evil people resort to compromise when they know their evil cannot win without it. However, there are times when even I know that it is in my best interests to work out a deal seeing as you hold all the cards and I only hold the information I have. A shame really as I know I am always right but getting out of this cell is more important than my perfect values at this point. So tell me, Avatar, what are you willing to offer for my information and what must I give up in order to get it?"

"Well on the latter count I want it all." Harry said firmly. "I want everything you have on your fellow Enlightened, that is the only thing that will get you any kind of deal. We have taken out and arrested all the remaining criminals from your regime except for the 4 remaining members of the Enlightened Council. I really want to close the book on this dark chapter in history and bring the remaining leaders to the justice that they so rightfully deserve."

"The only justice they deserve is for how the fucked me." Hermione spat. "Everything you think they did wrong was legal in my book and therefore legal in the world. However, our interests are aligned for once so what is the offer?"

As for what I can offer you, well here's what I am willing to offer." Harry said ignoring Hermione's claim of legality for the Enlightened's actions. "First you have to provide the information that I need and it has been verified and acted on. Once that it done, you must make a public and televised confession in Republic City, where you admit to all the crimes you have committed and the evil you have done in the world."

Hermione opened her mouth to object but Harry raised a hand to silence her. He knew she would not like that but confessing to her crimes was mandatory and he was not going to get into an argument with here. First Harry needed to finish his offer, she could rant and rave once he was gone.

"As well as that, I can offer a transfer from here to Azkaban Maximum Security Prison and a commutation of your sentence from life without parole to 50 years to life." Harry said once he was sure that Hermione wasn't going to say argue with him "That is that you will be eligible for a lifetime parole, the same thing Pyrites is on right now, after you have served no less than 50 years in prison post conviction. That is the minimum I am willing to offer. As I have said, given your crimes, your profile, and your status I cannot authorize this deal without the consent of the all the World Leaders. In addition I need all the information now because this deal will be contingent on the information you provide being correct and leading to the arrest and/or death of the remaining 4 Enlightened."

"Azkaban?" Hermione asked once Harry was done. "Never heard of it, I take it that it is a new prison."

"It is 20 years old so new when compared to your time locked up." Harry said relieved that his offer had prevented an argument and only caused her to question where he would send her should her information pan out. "After an attempt to bust out several high ranking nonbenders from your regime, an attempt that failed by the way, from the Boiling Rock Prison, it was decided by the World Leaders, and myself, that a new prison was needed. We needed a new maximum security prison exclusively for the most evil, violent and criminal nonbenders in the world, regardless of nation. The prison is the only purely neutral territory on earth and it's location is classified other than it is known to be on an island. It is manned by a mixture of White Lotus guards and Spirits known as dementors who serve as the main guards of the prison. Should your information be verified and the deal allowed, it will be where you are transferred to for the rest of your sentence."

"Spirits as guards?" Hermione asked. "Never heard of that. As far as I as aware, Spirits don't like working with humans."

"They freak me out but they are useful and very good at keeping order." Harry said with an involuntary shudder. "Also dementors are different from other Spirits. Any more questions before you tell you me the information I want to know."

"Just one I guess." Hermione said with a shrug. "What happened to Warren, the nonbender on the Enlightened Council? Once I know that I will give you what you want and I will accept this deal seeing as I will not get a better offer. I know when someone won't compromise and I can see it in your eyes that you will not. This is my only way out so I will take it. Tell me about Warren then I will give you what you want."

"She died in prison." Harry said without emotion, he shed no tears for someone like Warren. "After her arrest for crimes against the Fire Nation she pleaded no contest in her refusal to accept Iroh's authority and was sentenced to life without parole for conspiracy to commit High Treason. As you know she was transferred, under my authority, to Ba Sing Se to serve her sentence in the highest level of security in the Catacombs Prison Complex as we felt that the Enlightened may try to free her should she be sent to the Boiling Rock. She never admitted to her crimes and claimed innocence up to the moment she died. She was loyal to the Enlightened right up until the end."

"As she was innocent." Hermione interrupted. "Of course we would have freed her when we claimed our rightful rule over the Fire Utopia."

"She wasn't but anyway we knew she was Enlightened from Pyrites's notes." Harry said ignoring Hermione's interruption as best he could. "She died of natural causes after spending close to 20 years incarcerated under Ba Sing Se, a precaution that turned out to be worth it in hindsight as she spent her days in prison and not by your side. Now that I've answered your questions, you will answer mine starting with explaining to me how the Enlightened Council works?"

"That's simple." Hermione said, once again smug in her knowledge that she knew something others did not. "The Enlightened Council are the founders and other than myself, the most brilliant and perfect minds the world has ever known. They founded the Enlightened early in the First Purity War as a counter to the intolerance of not just Voldemort but the whole world, it just took the threat Voldemort posed to create the Enlightened. There was so much social injustice in the world, so much elitism and inequality that they had to do something to correct it, no matter the cost."

"Yes correct injustice with injustice, inequality with inequality." Harry muttered.

"They alone possessed the knowledge of how to make the world right and that they should be followed without question or opposition." Hermione continued forcefully, clearly trying to not argue with Harry out of fear for her deal. "They knew that any speech against us was hate speech so the only way to ensure our views was to ban all speech that went against them, if you can't challenge us then you have to obey us as we used to say."

"We both know that isn't true." Harry said darkly. "A free and open society must have complete and utter free speech. However you don't believe in a free and open society so go on, who formed the Enlightened?"

"The Council was formed of the best first generation benders." Hermione said haughtily. She clearly wasn't happy but now that she knew the deal she could get she wasn't going to jeopardize it by antagonizing Harry. "They were the best in both intelligence and talent. It was decided that there would be one from each element, along with the smartest nonbender in the world to create a council of 5 Enlightened, known as the Enlightened Council. Until myself, no one had been deemed Enlightened other than the those on the Council, though they wanted your mother before me but she foolishly refused and then violated herself by marrying a filthy pureblood elite."

"Ok I get it on how the council works." Harry said coolly, trying to avoid getting really angry at the bitch in front of him who was so calmly insulting his parents. "So who is on the council. We confirmed Warren but we only have suspicions on the others. Pyrites claims to know three of them but your info will confirm who they are. All 3 are currently wanted fugitives due to the suspicion of their membership in the Enlightened."

"I can confirm that the Fire Enlightened is Master Leach, my own personal master and the only man who I have every been with when he took my virginity when I was 10, though soon I grew too old for him." Hermione said with clear pride at the former Royal Firebending School master's pedophilia but at least the first of the 3 key suspects wanted for questioning for involvement in the Enlightened was confirmed to be a member. "After that I made sure he was always satisfied in that department, though I never cared what happened to the other girls as none were as special as me."

"That confirms the Fire Enlightened." Harry said with a nod and an attempt to not punch something at Hermione's attitude towards it. It appeared that she was a victim of more than brainwashing and that she had been expertly conditioned by Leach, it would help in his evaluation of her seeing as she was a survivor. "Leach was always suspected and the pedophilia matches what we know about him."

"Leach never molested anyone, the girls wanted it and he gave it to them." Hermione snapped, further confirming to Harry that the conditioning she suffered as deeper then anyone ever knew. When Harry didn't say anything more she continued onto the suspected Air Enlightened. "Then there is Guru Myrtle, though she never created a sub-bending art for airbending we all know she is a Guru and the greatest airbender of all time. She was on the Council of Elders for the Eastern Air Temple before she fled the same time I did when you falsely beat me at the Academy. Given her age I would assume that she has since passed leaving the Air Enlightened slot empty. Lastly, I can confirm that the Earth Enlightened is Professor Cresswell of Ba Sing Se University. His job was to indoctrinate his students into our righteous cause in his social justice classes but again he had to flee along with me. Of the three, Cresswell is the most likely to still be alive as he is about a year or so younger than your mother."

"That confirms our suspicions on those three." Harry said with a nod and an inward sigh of relief that they could finally confirm them as the wanted Enlightened criminals. "All three were listed as suspects after your attempt to murder me and Pyrites accused them all as well but now we can confirm that they are the criminals we want and go after them without risk of falsely accusing them. What about the Water Enlightened? We have never been able to find out anything about him or her."

"The waterbender is a male." Hermione said. "But that is all I know about him as I only met him once and that was when I was initiated into their ranks. From what Master Leach told me about him, the Water Enlightened has always been the secret Enlightened. Only the original council members knew anything about him and he didn't live with them on our island or espouses our beliefs publicly. His role was to be our last line of defense, our preserver who, should we lose and we didn't expect to as we expected the world to fall in line with our Enlightened views but alas the intolerant and unenlightened world did not fall into line as they should have, would continue our legacy without us. I think he was also the financier of us as we never wanted for funds and the other four didn't make enough combined to do so but I can't confirm that. That is all I know about him but I know where you can find out about him and where you will almost certainly find the other three."

"The Enlightened Island." Harry said finally interested in what Hermione had to offer as this was completely new to him. "Your hidden base. we have never been able to find it and we don't have the manpower or funds to search every single uninhabited island on the planet to find the right one. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack, fucking impossible."

"Correct." Hermione said smugly. "And that is the key to my deal. I know you haven't found it as I hid out there while finalizing our plan to free the Fire Nation from tyranny and create the Fire Utopia. Plus, you wouldn't be here if you had found it so I know that it is the piece of intel I have that will secure me the deal, albeit not the one I wanted."

"Well where is it?" Harry said, trying to keep the demand from his voice but still coming off as impatient. This was the missing piece they needed to end the Enlightened once and for all.

"I would say be patient but I can tell that if I do then my deal will be up." Hermione said with a sweet little smile that showed her yellowed teeth. "So I will tell you and then once you have exacted my justice upon them you will come back and honor the deal."

"So long as the information is accurate and we can capture or kill the remaining Enlightened you will have your deal." Harry promised. "Now, where is the island?"

"The island is located in international waters about 15 or so nautical miles north of the Fire Utopia." Hermione said as if reciting it from a book, or more accurately her photographic memory. "It is where I went during breaks after Master Leach opened my eyes to the philosophies of the Enlightened and where the Enlightened taught me all I needed to know about the world. The island is small, too small to be part of any nation if it was within a nations nautical boarders, nor is it large enough to be on any standard maps. In addition, it is covered in trees and cliffs with only one place to dock a small boat and no place to land an airship. The compound in mostly underground but there are buildings that Cresswell created above ground but again they can't be seen because of the foliage. All in all it is the perfect location to hide out on, hence why you never found them."

"Thank you that is useful." Harry said with a sigh of relief that he had finally gotten what he had come for. "I presume that y'all have extensive records there."

"As detailed as Pyrites's." Hermione said with a smile, though clearly she didn't realize just how much Pyrites had provided as his stuff would dwarf anything found there but he decided not to tell Hermione that. "Though for us it wasn't insurance, it was so that we could record our true philosophies so that when the world had conformed to our correct views we could pass them onto the rest of the people to show how to live their lives correctly. It will contain the name and photo of the Water Enlightened, along with everything else you would need to know about him. That enough for you to get me out of here?"

"Just one more thing and it will be." Harry confirmed. "What can you tell me of Leach, Myrtle and Cresswell, their abilities and their weapons of choice if they have any."

"Leach is a firebending master with no known equal and who can create lightning and has some of the best control over fire in recorded history." Hermione said though Harry knew that the little records on Leach did not say this but decided to let Hermione finish her story, she was too indoctrinated to realize that the Enlightened were talented benders but not the best as she had been taught to believe. "Myrtle can project her spirit and she's a master airbender of such skill that she has earned the rank and title of Guru without ever creating a new sub-bending skill, a feat only she has ever accomplished. Cresswell is a gifted earth, metal and sandbender who also carries a double handed, single headed, platinum axe. He's the only one of them who caries a weapon and he knows how to use it. It is also the very weapon I used to remove the dictator Iroh's head when we liberated the Fire Utopia."

"Thank you." Harry said ignoring the relish Hermione took in her act of murdering the Firelord, though he was going to get that axe and destroy it for what it had been used for. "That is exactly what I wanted. I will take the info to the Council of World Leaders and let Ty La know if they agree to the deal, once your information has been verified and the criminals brought to justice that is. Once we have done that, the deal will be finalized and you will be transferred to Azkaban after you formally confess your crimes and plead guilty that is. In the meantime, a recent law regarding inmate rights has been passed requiring that those in solitary get an hour of recreation time a day so on my way out I will create a new room here about 3 times the size of your cell so you can stretch out once a day. You will be seeing your guards daily from now on. Now I must leave as I have shit to do. I will likely not be here when you are transferred so goodbye Hermione, if your intel pans out I will see you again, if not then you will die in this hole."

"Goodbye Avatar." Hermione said without any hatred or superiority for the first time since Harry had met Hermione almost 30 years ago. "And you will see me again as my intel will pan out. When it does, get me out of here ASAP."

Harry just nodded as he rose, collected the trays with his bending, and returned the stool to the earth. Then he earthbent the door down and left the cell closing Hermione in again as soon as he was across the threshold. Once he was midway down the corridor he paused, put the trays down, and earthbent the rec room for Hermione before he continued to the earth elevator and out of the underground complex.

Soon Harry was back in the main hut where Ron and Ty La were waiting with a few of the other girls. One grabbed the trays and bowls from Harry and ran off while another went down with Caxton to take over the guard duty outside Hermione's cell.

"Was it worth it?" Ron asked Harry once it was just the three of them left. "Did you get the intel on the Enlightened that we need to finally make a break in their case?"

"It was." Harry said with a smile at his best friend. "We have confirmation on all but the Water Enlightened's identity and we now know where their base of operations is. There should be more intel there to be able to identify and catch the Water Enlightened and end them for good."

"You made a deal with that cunt then." Ty La said with a sour look on her face.

"Had too but it will require a very public admission of guilt and at least another 27 years behind bars before she is eligible for parole." Harry said with a sigh. "But all of it is conditional on her information being accurate and the consensus of the World Leaders."

"Very well, I can live with that if it helps catch the other Enlightened and she finally confesses to her crimes." Ty La said grimly.

"So what is the plan?" Ron asked.

"We go back to the Misty Palms Oasis." Harry began. "And spend the rest of the week on vacation with our families as planned, Hermione's intel can wait at least that long as we did promise them and we both need this break. Then we head back to Republic City and call the other World Leaders to a council on Air Temple Island to confirm the contingent deal I just made with Hermione and to investigate the information she provided. We are then going to have to travel to the Fire Nation for a while so we can make it another family trip this summer. We can spend some time with Druzok in the Capital and then relax on Ember Island before we go and see if the Enlightened Island. is where Hermione says it is."

Ron nodded at this as they all left the hut. They had a long journey to get back to their hotel on the edge of the desert and Harry wanted to get there as quickly as possible so he could spend some time with his family before having to resume his duties as the Avatar and investigate this new lead. It was the most promising lead in more than two decades of investigation into the Enlightened and perhaps they could finally bring the last criminals of the former Fire Utopia to justice at last.

**Hopefully this long chapter gives some explanation for how Hermione became the person she was. It doesn't excuse her actions in the slightest but it does show that she didn't have much of a chance to avoid becoming what she became. It also shows that she has some room to grow, though not enough to truly be remorseful and seek atonement for her crimes. Course if she was as smart as she claims to be then she should have questioned her teachings as well. This chapter is meant to show that there was more to Hermione then meets the eye, as well as setting up the events for this chapter as Harry now has a mission to go on and one with repercussions he couldn't have foreseen. ****T******hat's all for this post chapter note, ****favorite, follow, and review as all reviews are useful and any questions in reviews or PMs will be addressed at the start of next week's chapter. Until next week.****

****Stringdog****


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is the seventh chapter in Book 3 on time as always. There isn't anything****** to address in this note so sit back and enjoy the 7th full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 7**

It had been 10 days since his meeting with Hermione and Harry was finally back in Republic City. They had all stayed in the Misty Palms Oasis and enjoyed a nice, relatively relaxing family holiday. They had all done various things and for the first time in a while Harry was able to actually enjoy time with his wife, kids and extended family and not worry too much about the fate of the world for once, other than the revelations that Hermione had provided that is.

James had shown interest in Ron's work as Chief of Police and had accompanied his uncle to the seediest tavern to see if there were any wanted criminals. There were 3 of the top 20 most wanted criminals in the United Republic there, as well as a pleasant surprise in a wanted criminal by the ICTFU.

Mus, the bastard who had sold them out as traitors and started the Fire Fountain Riots, had turned out to be a spy on the FUICEE's payroll when the ICTFU reviewed the records. As such he was charged by the tribunal as aiding and abetting the crimes against humanity and violations of human rights. However, the slippery elephant rat had vanished after the riots and wasn't seen again. It turned out he had fled the nation in the chaos of Hermione's defeat and ended up as a low level information broker in the Oasis going by the name Xinxi Laoshu.

The man's luck ran out when he was in the bar that Ron raided. In the wake of raid Mus was found cowering in a back room and tried to play off being some poor trader but Ron recognized him and arrested him. Mus was now on his way to the Fire Nation after King Zhan signed an expedited extradition order to send the wanted man back to the Fire Nation to pay for his crimes.

Mus had been found because unfortunately Ron was unable to keep his promise not to destroy anything. This had occurred when he was earthbent through a wall as soon as he had declared his identity upon recognizing a suspect. What ensued was a melee in the tavern that Harry had been forced to get involved in in order to end it while James and Ron worked to neutralize the threats. Only one of the patrons was killed, a wanted murderer who Harry had been forced to stab in self defense, and the 3 wanted men were apprehended and later picked up by an RCPD airship.

Other than the tavern brawl and the meeting with Hermione, the trip had been relaxing and fun for them. Albus and Severus spent their time with Harry and Neville practicing their swordplay and with Ginny working on how to waterbend in a desert, both activities proving to be beneficial to the waterbenders. Meanwhile, Lily and James practiced bending with Harry in order to try and improve their sandbending. Ron's kids varied with the airbenders focusing on the spiritual side of the Oasis, Rose working with Ginny on waterbending and Hugo doing a mix of waterbending and spiritual training to perfect the spirit healing technique, which he was becoming good at.

Yes it had been a needed break but now they were all back in Republic City and while the kids were still enjoying the summer break and doing various things in the city with friends, Harry had to return to his duties as the Avatar. He had called for a Council of World Leaders to be formed and they had agreed to meet on the top floor of the Air Temple on Air Temple Island. It was the same way they had done 23 years earlier when Harry proposed his hair brained plan to enter the Fire Nation and remove Hermione from her illegitimate rule.

Harry was the last one to arrive at the meeting and looked around the room at the gathered dignitaries. It had been over a decade since the need for such a meeting, not since the Malum Affair had there been a need to call the World Leaders to address a significant threat to peace and balance, but not much had changed in the world scene since then. It was hard to change when most of the World Leaders were monarchs with life tenure so turnover was infrequent for all but the President of the United Republic.

At the other head of the table sat President Shacklebolt, still bald and broad but clearly older and ready for his impending retirement in a year's time. Next to Shacklebolt on one side was King Zhan, the powerfully built monarch of the ISEK, who's beard had started to gray, and on the other side was Firelord Druzok who like his earth counterpart had begun to go gray in his long hair and beard but he had managed to make it look regal as it grayed.

Then there were the Chiefs of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, Sirius and Bill, sitting opposite each other and next to Zhan and Druzok respectively. Sirius had let his beard grow out and as the second oldest on the council his was fully gray by this point while Bill, the youngest World Leader, had grown out a short red beard over the years but had maintained its color without a problem. Chief Tobias, the third Water Tribe Chief and the oldest and longest tenured World Leader, had declined to attended due to health reasons but had been informed by Harry of the nature of the meeting the day before and had already agreed to Harry's plan.

Lastly there was the second Archabbot of Air Nation, Filius. After Filius had retired from the Elemental Academy he had been elected by the Head Abbots of the 5 Air Temples to become the new Archabbot upon Milo's death 15 years prior despite not being a Head Abbott himself. As the Head of the Air House Filius had been eligible for the role and the other Head Abbots felt they were too old for the role so Filius, who was in his early 60s at the time so just eligible for the position, had been elected unanimously to the role, which was a lifetime appointment.

Filius wore the same formal master's robes he had worn while Head of the Air House with the addition of a wooden pendant with the Air Nation crest on it. It was a sharp contrast to the military flair Milo had used back in his day and a nice return to Air Nomad tradition that the Archabbot had instilled in the nation.

The only non world leaders present were Ron as the RCPD Chief of Police complete in full dress blacks with his Roku Cross and Order of Korra 1st class pride of place on his medal plaque and the current General of the United Forces, General Vane. Vane was the first female leader of the United Forces and had been promoted to the role 7 years prior when Admiral Williamson had finally retired. Both were present due to their knowledge of the situation and their positions in international affairs as the respective leaders of the largest police force and military in the world.

As soon as everyone was present and seated, Harry walked around the table giving each person on the council a small folder. It was a brief dossier on Hermione, her crimes, sentence and the information she had provided along with the proposed deal Harry had made with her that they were to vote on today. Once Harry was seated they all opened the folder and Harry looked down at the brief profile of Hermione.

The picture he and Ron had used was her mugshot taken at the Capital Prison Tower a few months after her arrest and she had been transferred there from the Royal Dungeons once the nation was stabilized. It showed Hermione with her full bushy brown hair as she glared hatefully and with absolute defiance at the camera. Harry remembered that day as Ginny had been the one to oversee the transfer as a member of Team Avatar and she had told Harry all about it.

**Name: **Hermione

**Nation:** Fire Nation

**Bending: **Fire, lightning generation

**Convictions:** Convicted of 1 count of High Treason, 1,983,934 counts of murder, 5,458,832 counts of false imprisonment, 5,921,845 counts of slavery, 11,373,944 counts of various crimes against humanity for the atrocities committed as the Empress as Fire Utopia, 68,518,827 counts of felonious violations of civil rights and civil liberties of protected classes. Addition direct and indirect crimes totaling over 100 million felonies have been omitted from her convictions list for the sake of space as the crimes cover just about everything in the Fire Nation Penal code

**Sentence: **Death, commuted to life without parole by Firelord Druzok. Sentence to be served in the Avatar's Prison (location classified) under authority of the Kyoshi Warriors

**Known Affiliation(s):** The Enlightened, The Chosen, Fire Utopia Government, FUICEE, The Enforcers of Enlightenment, The Blades

**Notes: **Second most felony convictions for an individual in human history and the worst dictator in the history. Any other notes see the many books written and files on her tyrannical regime

"Ok Harry you certainly have our interest with this file." Druzok said breaking the silence of the room and holding up the folder. "Why have you brought this cunt up and what is so important about her that it requires such a meeting? I had hoped to never think of her again after we threw her in that hole, her legacy is still felt today in the Fire Nation and not in a good way."

"Because she wants a deal." Harry said calmly. "We have finally broken her enough to get her to cooperate, that is why I have called this meeting."

"What! That bitch doesn't deserve a deal." Bill exclaimed. "She almost destroyed a nation. People are still feeling the effects of her brutal regime almost a quarter of a century after it fell. I understand why her death sentence was commuted, it as for the best, but can we trust her? What does she want and what is she offering?"

"She wants to get out of the hole she is buried in." Harry said simply. "I don't want to move her, I would rather see her rot there for the rest of her life but she has offered the one thing that could make a deal with her possible. She's offered her masters in the Enlightened."

"Wait what?" Sirius asked suddenly confused. "She's willing to give up the most wanted people in the world and those who she is fanatically loyal to in order to get out? Maybe we have finally broken her, or at least cracked her."

"She has already confirmed the identities of three of the four remaining Enlightened." Harry said. "As well as our theory that there were only ever 6 Enlightened, 5 original Enlightened and Hermione. We now know for certain that former Headmaster of the Royal Firebending School System Leach, former Abbess Myrtle and former Professor Cresswell of Ba Sing Se University are the Fire, Air and Earth Enlightened as we always suspected but never had reliable confirmation on. She does not know who the Water Enlightened is and it seems that his identity has been deliberately kept secret from her and the rest of the world. In addition, Hermione has also revealed the location of the Enlightened Island and that they're records are kept there. That is where the trio is likely hiding and where we will find the identity of the Water Enlightened, as well as any potential agents they might still have in the world."

"How certain of this are you Harry?" Shacklebolt asked once everyone had recovered from the revelations that Harry had told them regarding the Enlightened. "Because there have been several leads over the last 20 years that have never panned out. If I recall, the last one had them holed up in a cave near the Tomb of the Two Lovers. You searched there for almost a year and while there were criminals there, the Enlightened weren't. For all we know this could be another wild turtle duck chase. Can you be sure it will pan out?"

"Given where the information came from, the source is the most credible on the topic that we have ever had." Harry pointed out and trying not to think of that failed lead, it had been a nightmare dealing with the shit they found in that Tomb and they still didn't find the Enlightened. "Unfortunately, that source is Hermione so while she is an member of the Enlightened she isn't the most reliable source in the world. It doesn't help that she played fast and lose with the truth when she was Fire Empress so everything she says has to to be taken with huge pile of salt. That being said, I believe that it is at least worth investigating to verify her information. If it doesn't pan out then no need to deal with her and we can leave her in her hole to rot. If it does, well there are other factors she has to meet to get the deal I have offered her, pending your approval of course."

"I see that you are set on this course of action Avatar." General Vane said. "Though I feel like I cannot spare any forces to aid you as there is a lot of pirate activity brewing near Whale Tail Island that requires the attention of the United Navy and the United Marine Corps. We just don't have to forces to spare on the word of Hermione."

"I understand General and to be honest I do not need your aid in this investigation." Harry said to the General. "Team Avatar can handle it by ourselves, it is what we do after all. It is my duty to keep balance and bringing to Enlightened to justice will help that. I will only ask my Team to join me on this mission. Besides, it's at most 4 individuals who while potentially skilled are at least twice our age, with the exception of Cresswell, and given the talents of my friends they stand no chance. A quick in and out mission is best, a sign of force could cause them to destroy their records before we get them."

"Chief Ron are you sure that you can be spared again?" Shacklebolt asked. "You are the Chief of Police and a presidential candidate, surely you should remain here?"

"I am first and foremost the Chief of Police and a member of Team Avatar, Mr. President." Ron said. "And the people know that I put their safety before my own ego and political aspirations, it is what makes me an appealing candidate to them. In fact, my decision to leave to investigate the Misty Palms Oasis for fugitive criminals, of which there were several, gave me another bump in the polls. Now imagine what will happen when the people learn that their preferred candidate was critical in taking down the last of the Enlightened, the greatest active terrorist threat in the world."

"Ron does have a point, this will help him with the voters." Bill said. "Though you shouldn't stay too long in the Fire Nation."

"Of course." Ron agreed. "I will not head over until the Team has reached Ember Island, and only then I will spend at most 3 days in the Fire Nation before returning. Harry and I have already worked out the details should y'all vote to endorse this course of action."

"So what is your plan?" Zhan asked.

"Simple." Harry said. "In order to avoid spooking the suspects, as we are certain there are still informants for the Enlightened, I will make a formal trip to the Fire Nation to see the Firelord, if that is alright with you your majesty."

"Of course Avatar." Druzok said with a smile. "After all you have done for my family, you will always be welcome in the Palace. I am expecting you and your family to stay with me while you are in the Capital and I will not take no for an answer. My daughter Ursa is about to graduate and enter the United Marine Corps Academy and I could use your aid in trying to talk her out of it."

"Druzok your daughter is more stubborn than most earthbenders." Harry said shaking his head. "I don't think the word of the Avatar will persuade her but I will at least talk to her about it. I accept your invite to stay, it will give me a chance to show my family Royal Caldera City, we haven't yet had the chance to go there as a family."

"Anyway what is your plan for after you have reached the Capital?" Shacklebolt asked. "The cover is good but how will you get to the Enlightened Island as you call it. I assume that it is near the Fire Nation but you haven't said where yet."

"We stay for a week or so, see the sights, make an appearance at the Memorial Museum, do something educational for the kids, and probably a mandatory formal service of sorts." Harry said. "Then we will leave for a family holiday on Ember Island."

"You will be staying at my house there I hope." Druzok interrupted. "I don't use it often and it is expected of you."

"As you wish Firelord." Harry said bowing his head to the Firelord. "We will stay there and then once Ron joins us, Team Avatar will take a submarine to the suspected location of the Enlightened Island. We will be leaving in the dead of night from your private beach Druzok if possible."

Druzok nodded his consent to this. Harry knew that if it involved the Enlightened, the Firelord would approve of almost anything but it was always best to ask first.

"Then we head north to see if the island exists." Harry continued. "Hermione said it is about 15 nautical miles north of the Fire Nation and we have a description of it to go off. Once we get there, we get out and investigate, should it be real that is. If we run into anyone they will be detained as suspects until we can verify their information. That's it. If we encounter resistance we will defend ourselves with the aim of taking them alive if possible. These fuckers have a lot to pay for and I will not give them the cowards way out unless I absolutely have to."

"Very well, as the deal that Hermione wants." Sirius said. "I agree that whatever we agree to must be contingent on this information being true."

"Naturally it will be." Harry said with a nod at his godfather. "She has agreed to my conditions should the information be true. After we have the Enlightened in custody, or they're in the ground, Hermione will be taken from her hole to Republic City where she will give a press conference, while in chains of course. At this conference she will admit to all of her crimes, give a full confession of everything she did while the tyrant of the Fire Nation and apologize to all she harmed during her 5 year rule. She also has to formally plead guilty to the crimes she committed on live VV."

"What will become of her after?" Zhan asked. "That I like, even if it is decades overdue, but where will she go?"

"From there she will be transferred to Azkaban Maximum Security Prison for nonbenders." Harry said. "It is the only place she can be housed given her status. Hermione will be housed in the High Profile, Maximum Security wing for female inmates there, becoming the 5th such inmate, and she will be left there. Lastly, and this will be conditional upon the arrest or death of the 4 remaining Enlightened, and at the mercy of the Firelord, her sentence will be commuted from life without parole to 50 years to life. As y'all know that will mean she will serve 27 more years behind bars before being eligible for a lifetime parole."

"Why my mercy?" Druzok asked.

"Because her crimes were committed against the Fire Nation, solely within Fire Nation jurisdiction, and she was convicted by an international tribunal using Fire Nation law for violations of your laws." Ron pointed out. "Therefore, by law, only you have the authority to grant the last part of the deal."

"Oh, yeah, I try not to think of that cunt and what she did to my nation." Druzok said. "Very well. Should her information be accurate and lead to the removal, either by arrest or death, of the remaining four Enlightened, I will agree to all parts of this deal. However, as the Avatar said I shall only formally commute the sentence upon the eradication of the Enlightened once and for all."

"I too agree to the this deal." Sirius said with a curt nod. "I trust Harry and besides there is nothing to lose from it. Either the information is accurate and we take out the last few Enlightened or she's just trying to get attention and if so we just leave her where she is for the rest of her life."

"I second the deal." Bill agreed. In short order all the World Leaders agreed to the conditional deal.

"If that is all this meeting is adjourned." Shacklebolt said as he began to get up. "I still have retirement plans to make."

"The only thing I have to add is that I ask King Zhan to contact Ty La at the Avatar's Prison to let her know of the deal as Ba Sing Se has the only connection to that place." Harry said turning to his own monarch.

"Of course Avatar." Zhan said. "I shall let her know once I am back in the Imperial Palace."

"Right well if y'all don't mind I have to go endorse Ron for President and then tell my family that they will once again be traveling." Harry said. "One will be a lot easier then the other."

As soon as all formal goodbyes were done, Harry and Ron left so that Harry could make his announcement of support while the other leaders remained to share a quiet dinner in the Air Temple. It was only afterwards that Harry realized the Filius had not spoken during the meeting but it was his first as Archabbot, his election had come shortly before the Malum Affair and he couldn't make that meeting, so that could explain it.

Leaving the island, Harry was more preoccupied with how to break the news to his family rather than anything else that was coming up for him in the ensuing weeks. He had a feeling that things were once again about to change and that was seldom a good thing in his experience.

* * *

"We're traveling again?" James asked when Harry had sat down with his family at the dinner table that night after telling them of the plans. "We never go on tow trips in one break."

Harry had spoken to Ginny the night before about the plan and she had agreed to it without hesitation. They all knew that they would follow any plausible leads that had the potential to take down the remaining Enlightened. Ron was telling his family at his home while Neville was already in. He had just told his kids of the plan to go to the Fire Nation for a few weeks and as expected they were confused at the decision.

"Yes but we knew that there was a chance that Hermione would yield information that would require us to travel." Harry pointed out to his eldest son. "Besides, this will serve as a bit of a holiday as well, even more so that the Misty Palms Oasis."

"Can Scorpius come again?" Albus asked as he began to eat his dinner. "He really enjoyed the Oasis and this will be another nice distraction from his situation at home."

"I called Draco earlier and cleared it with him." Harry confirmed. That had been a terse call as he and Draco still had issues but then again Harry had scarred Draco's face so it was understandable to some extent but Draco had put aside their feud for the sake of their kids and let Scorpius go. "Though of course, he doesn't know exactly why we are going and will not be informed. Ideally Scorpius will not know either but should he guess, he will be held to the same level of secrecy that we all are."

"Oh now I am interested." James said looking eagerly at his father. "So we are going on a classified mission for the sake of global peace then? Count me in."

"Now James you will not be participating in the mission itself." Ginny said shaking her head. "Only the adults will be going but we will tell you the plan and as the oldest you will be in charge while we are away."

"But I'm older than you two were when you took down Voldemort." James said with a fake whine in his voice. "You know I can help. I proved that in the Oasis."

"We know you can son, you were a huge help in that tavern brawl, and it is good to see that you have taken an interest in aiding the world." Harry said. "But Voldemort was a different situation seeing as he came after me directly not the other way around. Also I am the Avatar so I was forced to deal with shit when I was probably too young to do so. Remember, I fled the first time he reared his head and after that it took several months before our inevitable duel."

"Fine then can you tell us why we are going to the Fire Nation?" James asked resigned to his fate as defacto babysitter.

"Well let me ask you 3 this." Harry said deciding to use the moment as a teaching lesson for his kids. "What information do you think Hermione could have provided me that would necessitate traveling?"

"She gave up the location of the other Enlightened." Lily said not looking up from her meal, of the three of them she seemed the least fazed in traveling again. "The last remnants of that terrorist organization are somewhere in or near the Fire Nation and you have to go and end them as soon as possible."

"Correct." Harry said with a smile at his only daughter. "We now know that the Enlightened have a base of operations on a small insignificant island north of the Fire Nation. At least that's what Hermione has told us so while I'm not taking it as defiantly true, it is worth investigating."

"So what will we be doing while Team Avatar deals investigates the intelligence you gathered from Hermione?" Albus asked with some bitterness in his voice but Harry was used to that.

"Well we are going to be spending the next week as guests of the Firelord in the Royal Palace in Royal Caldera City." Harry said ignoring his middle child's attitude. "There will be a formal reception that we will all have to attend but other than that we will be free to do what we want in the Fire Nation Capital."

"We are staying in the Palace." Lily said finally looking up. "That sounds fun."

"There are perks to being the Avatar and one of the saviors of the Fire Nation." Harry said with a nod. "We will be Druzok's guests so you do behave yourselves while there."

"I have already planned out what we are going to do as a family in Royal Caldera City." Ginny said smiling at the exasperated sighs and groans of her children. "Don't be melodramatic kids, I have scheduled plenty of free time for y'all to explore the city with your cousins, and yes they will be coming as well, but as your mother I am entitled to plan a few things. Uncle Ron won't be present in the Capital as he still has to sort a few things out here but he will join us later when we reach Ember Island during the second week of the trip. It is from there that the adults will travel to the Enlightened Island while y'all relax on the most luxurious island in the Fire Nation, while still behaving yourselves of course."

"Well I for one am looking forward to that part of the trip." James said with a note of glee in his voice. "There should be some hot, rich, Fire Nation babes there for me to show of my masculinity too."

"Yes and to convince them that they may not be into men at all." Lily joked causing everyone, even James to laugh. "Anyway mom, what is the plan for when we are in the capital? Any good dojos to train in?"

"I dunno about anywhere in the city but I am sure that the Crown Princess will be more than willing to spar with you in the dojo in the Palace." Harry said to his daughter. "Though she is 18 and a gifted firebender about to enter the United Marine Corps so be careful, you may be outclassed by her."

"That just makes it more fun." Lily said with a slightly feral smile. "I will enjoy the challenge."

"Anyway dear, while in the Capital I am planning on showing y'all a little of your dad and mine's history in the Fire Nation." Ginny said. "I will show you the house we holed up in while there, which by the way is where your dad developed and perfected glassbending and is now a tourist sight. You will also see what has been now named Avatar Harry Square but was back during the dark days of the Fire Utopia known as Freedom Square."

"That's where dad started the Battle of the Caldera, right?" Albus asked. "I heard that they never filled in the crater."

"They didn't much to my request that they do so." Harry muttered. "After what happened in that crater, I would like it buried but at least they removed the bodies. It serves as a memorial to all those who perished that day because of Hermione's cowardice. We will also attend Memorial Museum."

"Memorial Museum?" James asked.

"Druzok created it shortly after he was coordinated as Firelord." Harry explained. "Though it took 4 years to finish as there is a lot of detail in it. It is a museum to never forget the days of the Fire Utopia and of how the Fire Nation was restored by the actions of us and other heroes in the Fire Nation during that time frame. It serves as a reminder of one of the darkest days in Fire Nation history for we should never forget nor should we erase our past but instead learn from it and make sure that the future generations knows of our mistakes as much as our successes. Its the same reason why Zuko preserved the history of the 100 year war when he ascended to the throne."

"I can understand that." Albus said with a nod. "Don't glorify the darker aspects of history but don't erase them as well for we cannot forgot the horrors our fellow man, or in the case of the Fire Utopia woman, can do to us. A wise strategy. I know that I for one will be interested in learning of that period."

"Yeah the Fire Utopia is a topic for 7th year history classes because it was so recent and so brutal." James said. "The full facts of the that period are not safe for young minds as it might corrupt them or something, I don't listen to what the psychologists say about it. This will give me a bit of an edge for next year, well that and being related to three of the heroes of the revolution that restored the Fire Nation."

"Well you will still have to do your own research as well James." Harry said with a laugh. "Your mother and I won't do all the work for you."

"Of course father." James said with an innocent smile. "I'll just interview you for any first hand, that should do."

"James I'm not the best truth seer and I can tell your talking utter bullshit." Lily said sweetly across the table. Harry would have chastised her for her language but given that Luna had no filter around any of them Harry would have to deal with the problem at the source, one day.

"And dad is one of the best in the world." Lily continued. "So you can't fool him."

"James knows that he can't get away with skirting his work." Harry said with a smile. "He may put up this attitude but I have seen his grade, I know that he is top of his class."

"Anyway what about when we get to Ember Island?" Albus asked quickly changing the subject back to the issue at hand. "What is the plan for there?"

"The plan is to relax." Ginny said with a smile. "Work on your tans, or in mine and Lily's case our burns before I heal them, swim, train, and enjoy the nature of Ember Island. It will be a true chance to relax with no educational value or compulsory training. Of course I expect y'all to be responsible and not let your skills atrophy while your dad and I are busy saving the world from deadly extremists, again."

"Of course mom." All three of the Avatar's children said in unison. Ginny looked up at her husband quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes dear they're all lying." Harry said smiling causing all three to bluster, protest, and grumble about having a truth seer for a father. "But I think they can rest if they want, they will just be behind when they return to school."

"It's so hard to get away with shit when your dad is a truth seer." James moaned.

"Don't forget that he's the Avatar." Albus added.

"Kinda hard to do that." Lily said. "We are his kids after all."

They all burst out laughing at this. The rest of the dinner was a simple, pleasant family affair. It wasn't common for them as between school for the kids and work for Harry and Ginny they seldom got to spend time as a family. That was why Harry was looking forward to the next few weeks as a chance to have a little family time, when he wasn't performing his duties as the Avatar and restoring balance to the world.

* * *

It took a few days to make sure everything was ready but within a week Harry, his family, Luna and her four kids, Neville and Scorpius were once again on the Avatar's airship and setting off. This time they were heading to the Royal Palace of the Firelord in Royal Caldera City. Soon Harry would be confirming whether or not Hermione's information was legit and possibly close the chapter on the Enlightened for good, more than 40 years after that book was opened. Somehow, Harry had a feeling that it wasn't going to be that easy, it never was.

**There isn't much to talk about following this chapter as it is one of the typical transition chapters that are needed to further the story in a coherent way. Next week's chapter will be more filler and serve as a similar chapter to the 'Remembrances' episode of Korra, only this time it will be from the perspective of Team Avatar's kids. ****T******hat's all for this post chapter note, as always ****favorite, follow, and review if you can. All reviews are useful and any questions in reviews or PMs will be addressed at the start of next week's chapter. Until next week.****

****Stringdog****


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is the eighth chapter in Book 3 on time as always. Once again there isn't anything****** important to address in this pre chapter note so sit back and enjoy the 8th full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 8**

The airship landed within the walls of the Royal Palace in Royal Caldera City 12 hours after taking off from Air Temple Island, a fast trip but the airship was top of the line so it was to be expected. That and the fact that it was the Avatar's airship meant no waiting for clearance as Druzok ordered it through. Sometimes, the perks of being the Avatar were useful.

Harry, his family, Luna, her kids, Neville and Scorpius exited the airship tired and ready for a quiet night in with the Firelord and his family after a long trip. Victoire and Teddy had been unable to join them on the trip as Teddy had to return to his unit for a classified exercise and Victoire to her advanced studies on Air Temple Island.

Greeting them was Druzok himself, his daughter and heir Princess Ursa who stood at attention in the uniform of a United Marine Corps cadet, she would start basic in a month's time. Harry knew that the Firelord did not want his only child to join the United Forces but it looked like she was already ready for basic and Harry had to admit, her discipline and uniform were spot on, she would do well in the military, Harry knew it.

Along with the two royals was Prime Minister Bo-So, a large, buffoonish nonbender who lead the majority party in the Fire Nation House of Commoners, the lower house of Druzok's parliament that he had created in the years after his coronation. The other man present was the High Lord of the House of Lords, the upper house and what had been the Fire Assembly before Druzok's political reformation of the Fire Nation from an absolute monarchy into a constitutional one with a few powers still reserved to the Firelord. Harry recognized the High Lord as Lord McClaggon, the elder brother to General McClaggon who Harry had met during the Second Purity War.

Unlike the position of Prime Minister, which was elected by the party who had the majority after the last national election, the position of High Lord was an apolitical one as the House of Lords was an independent council for advisory purposes only and the leader was only the leader based on seniority. The structure of the House of Lords was the same as it had been when it was the Fire Assembly, with the exception that all vacancies that could not be filled hereditary were appointed by the Firelord as life lords.

"Avatar Harry, welcome back to Royal Caldera City." Druzok said before embracing Harry as an old friend. "I am sorry for the slightly formal greeting but it was insisted given your status. I tried in vain to prevent it but I was overruled and chose not to fight it."

"It's ok Firelord." Harry said with a smile. "I was expecting more pomp and circumstance if I'm honest, but this is informal by Ba Sing Se standards."

"Yes the ISEK has had a long history of over the top traditions and ceremonies." Ursa said. "We in the Fire Nation have had the same in the past but ever since Zuko those traditions have become less important. Now I am sure that the teenagers amongst us will not want to talk the shit with a bunch of old farts so by your leave father I will take my fellows in and show them around and then take them to their rooms. I need a few new sparing partners while here and I hear that James is a skilled earthbender, a worthy test of my skills."

"Of course Ursa but be careful." Druzok said with a nod at his daughter. "And tomorrow the Avatar will personally spar with you, if that is ok with him."

"It will be my pleasure." Harry said a little surprised by the request but willing to grant it. "Been a while since I sparred with the Royal Family, should be fun to beat the next Firelord as well."

"Excellent, I will prove myself tomorrow father." Ursa said as she executed a perfect military about turn and walked in followed by Harry and Ron's kids, all looking a little shocked at what had just happened.

"I apologize for the formalities but as the Head of the Fire Government it is my duty to meet such a prestigious dignitary as the Avatar as well as other members of Team Avatar." Bo-So said with a formal bow. "Just as it is the duty of the Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se to do in the ISEK."

"It is ok but if you don't mind I think we should head in." Ginny said. "I am sure there is much we have to talk about but it has been a long journey for us."

"Of course Princess Ginny." Druzok said as he turned and they all headed into the Palace. "There is a formal dinner laid out for us and we can discuss the week and the celebration of Team Avatar then."

The rest of the evening was spent talking with Druzok and two of the most powerful members of the Fire Nation Government over a light, but still formal, dinner in the Firelord's private quarters. The plan was to have the formal reception for Team Avatar on the last day of his stay there to celebrate their presence and the service they had done to the Fire Nation 23 years ago.

Tomorrow the plan was for Ginny and Luna to take the kids to the Memorial Museum while Neville and Harry sparred with Ursa and spoke with her about her decision to enroll in the Marine Academy before joining the others at the Museum. The sparring had been Druzok's orders, if she held her own against Harry and Neville, and they approved, Druzok would give his blessing for her to enter the Academy and become an officer in the United Marines.

Overall it was a nice, relaxing meal and one that Harry had missed while in the Unite Republic dealing with the fallout of Hermione's revelation. After the meal they all went to their rooms, Harry and Ginny having the very room that had used when they had first visited the Palace almost 30 years ago after fleeing the Elemental Academy following Voldemort's attack on it. Yawning Harry got into bed with his wife, he was going to enjoy to what relaxing he could get done between now and the investigation into the alleged Enlightened Island.

* * *

"Ok so here's what we will do." Harry said as he and Neville stood opposite Ursa in the Agni Kai chamber that was in the Palace. "A simple sparring session until only one of us is left standing."

It was the next morning and the three stood in the chamber ready to spar. All wore protective gear and Harry could tell that Ursa was pleased to have this chance to prove herself to the Avatar.

"Simple and standard." Ursa said with a smile. "Very well, what are the rules Avatar."

"I can use any element, though no sub-bending arts, while you and Neville can do anything with fire that you know." Harry said smiling at the Crown Princess. "Though none of us can use lightning. Lastly, unarmed combat is allowed so chi blocking is accepted."

"Makes sense." Ursa said with a nod. "Anything to add Lord Neville?"

"Not really." Neville said as he took a fighting stance. "I'm just here to help you deal with multiple opponents. Well that and make sure you are making the right choice to join the United Marines. Been a while since I had a good scrap, I don't spar with my students, so you had better give me a good match."

"I knew dad would have an ulterior motive for this as soon as he suggested it but if it takes me sparring with the Avatar to prove it then I will do it." Ursa said shaking her head. "It just gives me more fuel to prove to both of you that I am ready for the Marines."

"Then let's begin." Harry said with a smirk. "Its been decades since I smacked down your father in this very chamber, I can add another member of the family to my belt. Your father lasted 5 minutes before I blasted him into a pillar, lets see if you can last longer."

"A story you will have to tell me later." Ursa said taking a fighting stance. "Now come on old men. In the immortal words of every fight, bring it bitches."

Harry smiled and attacked. Stomping his foot the Avatar pulled up a rock and punched it at Ursa with all his might. Ursa immediately leap up and over the boulder, using fire jets to increase her height before flipping forward and sending a whip of fire from her feet at Harry as the boulder smashed into a wall with enough force to crack it. Harry was impressed with this and was forced to dive out of the way of the attack, which left a scorch mark on the floor, and sending a blast of air at the still airborne princess at the same time Neville sent a blast of fire.

Ursa twisted and rolled in mid air avoiding both attacks before landing in a crouch and sending flames at both Harry and Neville from her hands. Neville caught the flames and bent them around himself, mimicking the waterbending style of bending, before redirecting them back at a startled Ursa and forcing the princess to role out of the way while Harry just snuffed out the flames sent at him before attacking while Ursa was moving.

Harry pulled up a whip of water from his water skin and sent it at Ursa, predicting where she would end up. It caught her in the chest as she was standing and sent her skidding back across the earth. Harry pulled up a slab of earth to suddenly stop Ursa, winding her as she impacted the hard slab of earth, before he used the earth to bind her hands and feet preventing her ability to bend.

As Neville approached Ursa shook her head to dislodge the mast, opened her mouth and spat a concentrated tongue of flame at Neville catching him in the chest and throwing him back in a smoking heap. Harry instantly chastised himself for forgetting the unique abilities of the Fire Nation Royal Family to breath fire, Druzok had used this trick on him as well, before he send a second blast of water into Ursa's face to extinguish her fire.

"Alright I yield." Ursa sputtered out as she spat out a gob of water as Harry approached with fire daggers in his hands.

"Well done." Harry said as he released the Crown Princess and extended a hand to help her up. Neville had approached them rubbing his chest. "I think the Marines will be lucky to have you, you will be a great asset to the Corp. I will let Druzok know that you have proven yourself. With training you will become a formidable warrior."

"Yeah you got me with that breath of the dragon attack." Neville said looking at the scorch mark on his protective suit. "That will come in handy for you going forward."

"Thanks Avatar." Ursa said accepting his hand and getting to her feet looking like a drowned elephant rat from the final attack. "Now while you go join your family at the Museum, after you clean up the mess we made, I have to go to the medical center to get these bruises looked at. The padding is good but not Avatar proof and I am going to need a healer to look at my back."

Ursa bowed formally to Harry and then to Neville, which they both returned, and headed out of the chamber. Harry and Neville left a moment later, after patching up the chamber as best they could, to change and head out as well. Harry hadn't been to the Museum since he had personally opened it years ago and it would surprise the people there to see the Avatar at a museum effectively glorifying one his greatest successes.

Harry hated seeing himself memorialized the way the museum did as he had failed for 5 years before he finally ended Hermione but he understood why they did it. Hopefully, his kids were having a good time and not getting into too much trouble there.

* * *

While Harry, Neville and Ursa were sparring, Albus was with the rest of his family in the Memorial Museum. Ginny and Luna had given the kids free reign of the museum to explore and experience it as they wanted but they were expected to see all of the museum that day before heading to Avatar Harry Square to see the memorial there and then getting dinner nearby as a large family.

James had already left them to head to the section that detailed the Fire Utopia Internal Commission on Ensuring Equality, the Enforcers of Enlightenment and The Blades. They were the three groups that Hermione created after her coup to ensure her power and force the nation into alignment and James was interested in how they had operated and why Hermione had needed them. James was becoming more and more enamored with the idea of a law enforcement or military life so Albus could see why his brother would want to look at those groups.

The sections one the three groups that Hermione had created to ensure her reign of terror had detailed records from the various groups, as well as examples of weapons and excerpts of documentaries on them that told of their creation and how they were ultimately defeated. Albus wanted to look at it but first he wanted to understand the timeline of his parent's intervention and insurrection the brought Hermione to justice. He was going to have to see that eventually so they may as well get it over with first.

Along with Albus was Scorpius, Rose, Lily and Lorcan, while Hugo and Lysander had headed off to do their own thing and look at something else in the museum. The quintet were all in the large main hall in the center of the museum. It was filled with statues and other large exhibits from the Fire Utopia but that wasn't what caught Albus' eye. Along the entirety of one wall was a huge, detailed tapestry. There was a sign next to it and Albus paused to read it.

_The Timeline of the Avatar's Mission to Free the Fire Nation from Tyranny_

"Well this is what I was looking for." Albus said to the others. It was precisely what he wanted to look at first.

"Yes, I have read of this mission but this will actually show it all in one place and probably a little more reliably." Scorpius said. As the most studious of them he was fascinated by learning about anything, a consequence of growing up alone with his mother and her books.

"Ah I see some young students have found the gem of our collection." A voice came from behind them making Albus jump a little, thankfully he wasn't the only one. Turning they saw a smiling man, the badge on his uniform indicated that he was a scholar and an employee of the museum.

"It certainly is impressive." Rose said with a nod. "Beautiful work."

"It is." The scholar agreed looking at it reverently. "It was commissioned by Firelord Druzok shortly after his coronation, along with the creation of this museum and the memorial in the Caldera, to detail the Avatar's mission to save us from the oppression of the self-proclaimed Fire Empress and to never forget the atrocities that she committed. Everything on the tapestry is based on the first-hand accounts of the various members of Team Avatar, as well as a detailed account from the former lord Pyrites who was the key to the success of the mission. Some local sources were also consulted in the creation of the tapestry."

"Would you mind describing the details of this tapestry?" Lorcan asked the attendant scholar. "My parents have told me about the Fire Utopia but they don't really talk about it too much given how recent and horrific that period was."

"Of course, that is why I am employed here." The man said with a nod. "I am currently working on a PhD at Caldera University on the Fire Utopia so I know a lot about it. Let's start with the first image shall we."

They followed the scholar to the first image on the tapestry. It was an image of a beautify underwater shot of a submarine cutting through the ocean. Albus knew that this was how Team Avatar had entered the Fire Nation to begin their mission.

"This is how the blockade was breached." The scholar explained. "At the time both the sea and air lanes were too well covered by the military that was loyal to Hermione, or at least the officers and high ranking enlisted were loyal at the time so there was no way through. The only way to get into the Fire Nation was to go under the blockade."

"Who came up with the idea to use a sub to get into the Fire Nation?" Lily asked. "Pretty ingenious and obvious when you think about it."

"From all accounts it was Pyrites's idea." The scholar said. "One of the reasons why he was used for the mission was that Pyrites apparently had plans for almost any contingency and this was one such contingency. He had a sub, made back during the Day of Black Sun but still functioning, hidden somewhere off the coast but near enough to reach the coast, and with the aid of the Avatar and Prince Ron and Princess Ginny they were able to waterbend it beneath her lines and make landfall somewhere on the west coast. Subs had gone out of fashion at that point and weren't used so it was the perfect way into the Fire Nation as Hermione wouldn't have expected it."

"What happened to the sub?" Albus asked getting interested in the information that they were being provided. For once he wasn't being treated as the Avatar's son though it was still uncomfortable to hear about his father's greatness it was better now that he wasn't seen as Harry's son.

"Pyrites sold it to the museum." The scholar said with a note of disapproval. "Didn't donate it like others did with their stuff from that period but instead he sold it. Then again that man would do anything for a quick coin and the sub was worth a lot of money that the museum willingly paid. It's on permanent display in one of the wings that is dedicated to how it was that a convicted Death Eater was pivotal in bringing down the cruelty and tyranny of the Enlightened."

No one spoke as they headed to the next picture on the tapestry. It was part of a series of pictures showing the revolt in the Dragon Trainers camp, the liberation of the Sun Warriors and the flight of the rebels to parts unknown.

It was all very detailed and included an image of Charlie on top of a dragon breathing fire on loyal military soldiers to Hermione while wielding a double headed axe. Next to him was Hagrid wielding a massive war hammer in one hand and a crossbow in the other as his own dragon breathed on the soldiers guarding the Sun Warriors.

The final thing Albus saw, though it was in the earlier frames showing the revolt and not the liberation of the Sun Warriors was a small man, who he knew to be his father, redirecting lightning with his swords and sending it back at the commander of the unit that forced the Dragon Trainers to turn the dragons in machines of oppression for Hermione. It was an impressive move and Albus couldn't help but admire his father's calm in going into that camp and spark the first instance of their revolt against Hermione.

"Now we come to the first act by Team Avatar, under the guise of the Liberation From Tyrants Movement, to sow seeds of revolt against Hermione's tyrannical regime." The scholar continued once they had all taken in the scenes in front of them. "The Avatar's soon to be brother-in-law was one of the best trainers in the nation and had been here when Hermione took over the country and as such was trapped here unable to contact his family."

"Was this where the rebellion began?" Scorpius asked. "It has always been unclear when it officially began."

"According to the Avatar, he wasn't planning on starting a rebellion at that moment but upon learning of Hermione's sinister plan to use the dragons to crush dissent in the Fire Nation he acted without thinking." The scholar answered and that fit with what Albus had been told by his parents, the sanctuary wasn't supposed to be the start but the news was so much worse than expected that it forced his hand and the rebellion was born.

"This part of the tapestry depicts that battle between members of Team Avatar, the dragon trainers and the military guards stationed there to force the trainers into line." The scholar continued. "It is followed with the depiction of the liberation of the Sun Warriors from their forced protection and violations of their culture at the hands of Hermione. The later images are some of the few on the tapestry that depict events that did not involve any members of Team Avatar."

"What happened to the Sun Warriors after they were freed by the trainers?" Lily asked. "I know a bit about this period but there is a blank on the Sun Warriors between this moment and when they showed up in the Battle of the Caldera."

"They fled into the countryside and began training for the rebellion with the trainers." The scholar said. "Charlie took charge of their group and made contact with Wood, the leader of The Griffins and a friend from their Academy days, and they began to prepare their rebellion. They were just waiting for the Avatar's signal to begin. They would be contacted by Pyrites a few months later as the Avatar's representative and would be crucial in the Battle of the Caldera when it happened, but more on that later."

Albus nodded as they moved to the next series of images. It showed the liberation of Jang Hui, the first major strike by Team Avatar against Hermione's military oppression machine.

The scenes depicted were the attack on the ore factory, the liberation of the floating city, the destruction of the factory and the cleaning of the river. As with the prior images there were several depictions of the liberation that caught Albus's eye as he looked at the magnificent and detailed tapestry.

There was one Neville on a catwalk sword in his right hand, electric rod in the other sending out a bolt of lightning. Then there was the image of Ron atop a huge tidal wave as it was about to slam into the factory and another of his father using a large earth wave to break into the factory itself. However, none was more impressive, or in Albus's case more disturbing, than the image of his mother.

An entire frame of the tapestry was devoted to his mother and her most iconic and dangerous moment of the mission. It showed Ginny, her hair dyed black, wearing only a breast wrap, athletic shorts and sleeves from her wrists to shoulders, all white that was stained red. In her hand was a hunting knife that was drenched in blood, as was she. The two wounds that she suffered in the fight were present but barely visible and around her was 6 dead bodies, all with accurate fatal wounds.

It was both moving and disturbing to Albus to see is mother depicted in such a way as she was now a famous healer, though he knew it was such because the entire picture was true. Ginny had done that and almost died due from her injuries.

"Ah here is the liberation of Jang Hui, one of my personal favorites from this period of history." The scholar said after allowing them another moment to take in the image. "Hermione had restarted the ore factory there and increased its size and output causing the worst pollution the world had ever seen. Team Avatar arrived and using the story of the Painted Lady liberated the town just as Aang did in the 100 Year War. From their stories afterwards the Avatar himself and Lord Neville destroyed the factory single handedly, at least the internal side, while Prince Ron, Princess Ginny and Monk Luna all liberated the city."

"How many soldiers perished in this liberation?" Lorcan asked. "The real number is never clear."

"And to this day it still isn't clear." The scholar answered. "From the records of the FUICEE, almost 50 of the most loyal soldiers to Hermione perished that day at the hands of Team Avatar as all stationed there were never accounted for again, impressive given the fact that there is only 5 members of Team Avatar. The most impressive moment, however, is known as the Vengeance of the Painted Lady in Jang Hui and has its own panel on the tapestry."

"Vengeance of the Painted Lady?" Rose asked. "I know the story of Princess Ginny's blood lust for lack of a better word and that it was triggered by repetitive rape threats but I never heard it called that. It is impressive to see it though given the fact that she's not known for her fighting skills these days, despite being an accomplished warrior in her own right."

"Well it's not recorded in many texts on the battle." The scholar admitted. "Pretty much only the residents of Jang Hui call it that as the Princess was in the disguise of the Painted Lady at the time. They have a 10-foot-tall wooden statue of the same image as in the tapestry in their city center dedicated to her and her heroic actions that day. It was impressive that she took out 6 soldiers with only a hunting knife, a seventh died at the outset from a Sai wound to the skull according to Prince Ron's debriefing of the battle, his sister doesn't remember much of the incident apparently."

"I'll have to see that statute one day." Lily said with a smirk. Albus knew his sister idealized their mother and her actions during that particular moment but none of them knew that there was statute to Ginny in Jang Hui until now, a fact that his mother had deliberately kept from them. "It looks worth the trip to see it."

"It's an impressive piece of art though from what I have heard the Princess didn't want it to be built and isn't a fan of it." The scholar said and Albus could see why, it wasn't exactly the typical image his mother usually had. "Something about glorifying a moment of savagery and the fact that she almost died from her wounds makes it not a good idea to memorialize I believe. According to the villagers, her brother saved her before demolishing the factory and taking out the last resistance in the area. That tidal wave was his doing, a feat of waterbending that would have been impressive for Korra in the Avatar State, let alone a normal waterbender."

"I heard of that moment it was very impressive." Scorpius said with a nod. "Though he has never replicated that feat apparently."

"Anger and rage can fuel bending and create such impossible feats." The scholar said. "Anyway, the next segment depicts the riots of Fire Fountain City."

They moved to the next series of images that showed the battle within the tavern that Ron had started and the riots that his headbutt had ignited. It also showed an image of Harry in the Avatar State taking out an entire unit of Enforcers of Enlightenment and then again him destroying the largest munitions and military tech storage facility with lava. All of that was after an image of Harry defeating a Chosen in single combat by beheading him, an image that Albus found disturbing to see his father perform, even if he knew that it sometimes happened in battle.

"The riots may have been sparked by the Avatar, or more specifically when Prince Ron headbutted the local captain of the Enforcers." The scholar continued once they were all gathered around the image. "But they had been simmering for months due to the slave labor camps and extreme oppression in the area. All they needed was a catalyst and Team Avatar provided that when they arrived and began to ask one too many questions. It led to the liberation of the city and destruction of a large portion of Hermione's machines of oppression that would ultimately aid in bringing her down. From the reports, Fire Fountain City was never recaptured by Hermione making it the first city to truly be freed from her tyranny."

None of them had any questions as they knew the Fire Fountain Riots well so they moved onto the next series of images and these were some of the most numerous as they had finally reached the Battle of the Caldera. Albus knew that although the battle had been a loss and had led to thousands of casualties but it had served a greater purpose as it showed that Hermione was nothing more than a coward who sacrificed her own citizens to save her own ass. It was the final nail in her coffin and soon she would be defeated for good.

There were many images from the battle depicting scenes that Albus had heard about but never truly been able to visualize until now. It started with the Avatar's announcement of intent and Hermione's refusal. Next was Harry's destruction of Freedom Square and his initial battle within the square.

Then there was images of the rest of Team Avatar, along with the Green Brigade, the Griffins and the Sun Warriors during the battle including when Luna got wounded during the fight. Fortunately, without her going topless as she had reminded them on numerous occasions had happened to her during the battle. There was also a scene were Ron caved in the Commissioner of the Enforcers' face with his hammer as he tried to flee the crater that Harry had made.

Then it showed the battle at the doors of the palace between 3 Chosen and Harry, Ron and Pyrites culminating in a scene of Harry and a dying Dean as the latter gave his dying redemption, the speech itself replicated in the tapestry. Then there was the flight of Team Avatar with Charlie when it became clear that the battle was lost.

The last two scenes from the battle was the defeat of the Blades leader on the blade of Pyrites and Pyrites's saving of Seamus so that they could contact Admiral Thomas. However, it was the image of his father's battle in Freedom Square that really caught Albus's eye and drew him back to the full scene the tapestry depicted.

The image was of two men standing back to back in the crater that Harry had created at the start of the battle. One was the Avatar, his swords drawn and pointing out to the sides covered on blood while a rock slowly turning to lava was suspended in front of him. The other man was hooded but enough of his face was clear to show his beard and Albus knew that it was Pyrites. That and the Dark Mark on his extended left forearm was present. The Death Eater held a cavalry sword above his head with his right hand while sending out a tongue of flame with his left. They were surrounded by bodies.

"Ah I see you have noticed one of the oddest moments of the entire mission." The scholar said leaning over Albus's shoulder a little too close for comfort. "The moment when the Avatar and a convicted Death Eater fought back to back."

"I've heard of the moment." Albus muttered. "And that had it not been for Pyrites the Avatar would have had to enter the Avatar State in order to survive that portion of the battle."

"Yes, it was an interesting moment." The scholar said with a nod. "Neither have really been able to explain the fight other than that it was in almost perfect sync, as if they had fought together for years and not just at that moment. The Commissioner of the Enforcers himself was present and died shortly afterwards, as you can tell from the next scene. It was a terrible battle but helped in the end as it showed the weakness of Hermione and how she cared more about her own safety than that of her own citizens. A leader, especially in the Fire Nation, should be able to lead from the front and she didn't do that, that was the final straw and from that moment her days were numbered."

"Had it not occurred I doubt the military would have defected." Albus said as he moved to the next image.

"Do not forget that the General's son was killed in the fight so that also played a part in their defection, as well one of the sons of the air blockade general." The scholar called out but Albus ignored him, he knew his father still carried the guilt of Dean's death and didn't want to discuss it with the random scholar guy.

The next image showed the procession 8 days later as the Avatar lead the combined forces and World Leaders into the capital as they reclaimed it from Hermione. It also showed the image of Seamus, Katie, Oliver and Pyrites all kneeling outside the gates. Albus had a feeling that image was there to remind everyone that Pyrites had knelt to the Firelord as well in the end.

The last few images showed scenes of the battle against the last of the Chosen who had stayed to protect Hermione due to their fanatical loyalty to her. There was also the fight in the throne room and of course a blow by blow account of the Avatar's duel with Hermione. The series culminated with Harry standing over Hermione as he stripped her of her bending and then her arrest.

The lasts scenes depicted Team Avatar with a cuffed Hermione and the Firelord outside the Palace and the cheering crowd at her arrest and the end of the Fire Utopia. The very last image on the tapestry was that of Harry as he was about to officially crown Druzok the new Firelord.

"And that is it for the tapestry." The scholar said as the reached the end of it. "I also liked the image of the Avatar stripping Hermione of her bending, only the 4th known case and she's in excellent company with Ozai, Yakone and Voldemort as the individuals who have faced that punishment. Are there any other questions that you kids have."

"Why is Hermione's trial not represented?" Scorpius asked. "I really want to see what happened when Hermione was finally brought to justice."

"It is not there because the tapestry only shows the Avatar's mission." The scholar answered. "It shows his mission to bring her to justice, not the justice itself. In Pyrites's wing, which I am still not sure how he got, is what Pyrites did during that period and there is a whole section devoted to Hermione's trial. If you are interested in the trial that is where to go for it."

"Ah yes I remember this tapestry." A voice Albus recognized as his mother's said from behind them causing them to turn around and the scholar, who had been so helpful. to suddenly stutter when he recognized Ginny, after recovering from his shock at her arrival.

"I told Druzok and the fool who did the Jang Hui section that I had thrown the knife at the last guy, at least according to Ron as I really don't remember that fight, and didn't have it with me when I fainted." Ginny continued as if nothing had happened. "But did they listen to me? No they did not. They felt that the knife had to be present cos it was what I used and it would make for a better visual image. At least they got the number right, I killed 7 that day but one fell into the river so only 6 were around me when I was done."

"Princess Ginny?" The scholar finally got out. "You're here? But why?"

"Hey mom we were just learning a detailed account of yours and dad's mission in to liberate the Fire Nation." Albus said answering the scholar's question.

"Wait you are the Avatar's kids?" The stunned scholar said.

"Only me and the little redhead." Albus said much to Lily's annoyance and a fair bit of bitterness on his part that his mother had just showed up and exposed them to the shit that they got as the Avatar's kids. "The others are my best friend Scorpius and our cousins, Ron and Luna's kids."

"I see my children did not say who they were." Ginny said with a smile. "It was probably for the best, no point in drawing attention, which is all I've been doing all day."

"If I may I would like to ask you a few questions regarding the LFTM?" The scholar asked. "It would really help with my PhD to interview an actual member of Team Avatar who helped liberate my nation from tyranny."

"Later perhaps." Ginny said dismissively. "I need to take the children and show them the rest of the museum, even that annoying documentary that is just Pyrites glorifying himself, before my husband returns and we head out. I will stop by in the next day or two while the little ones have free time and answer your questions, it is the least I can do after all the help you have provided."

"Of course, I will be ready then." The scholar said. "It was a pleasure to help but I should go and see if anyone else needs my knowledge."

"Where's mom?" Rose asked once the scholar had left them.

"Currently traumatizing Hugo and Lysander with a very detailed account of all the places she and your father had sex during this period, including a moment in the truck that I will not repeat." Ginny said with a slight sigh of exasperation. "And of the time when we posed as a lesbian couple. I would suggest finding them before someone recognizes Luna."

Rose went white and along with her twin Lorcan ran off to go save their siblings. They all knew how blunt and graphic Luna got when it came to sex and in a public place that was a recipe for disaster.

The rest of the day was pleasant for Albus. They saw the rest of the museum and despite his discomfort when looking at the hero worship his father received, it was interesting and impressive what Harry had done in his youth. It was also interesting to see the level of evil Hermione stooped to to hold her grip on power and the actions of Pyrites during the mission, the man more than earned his deal.

The Avatar joined them later and was instantly recognized so they had to get out shortly afterwards which Albus was glad for as the hero worship his father got and the distractions it caused were a lot worse in person. They decided to go and get dinner in a cafe, getting a private room to make it more intimate and thankfully avoiding the public, just off Avatar Harry Square, which still had the crater with a statue of Harry punching the earth at the center of it. Overall it had been a good but exhausting day, a bad sign of the week ahead that Albus was not looking forward to.

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a blur for Albus. His mother had planned it out in detail and they had to do all the touristy things, many involving his own parents' history in the city, as they didn't know when they would next be here.

Albus saw where Harry had developed glassbending, the house where they stayed while hiding from Hermione, and the Palace itself and all the history that it contained. He also went up to the Caldera where the names of the almost 2 million who had died in the 5 years of Hermione's rule were carved so that they were immortalized and so that the city knew would always remember those who died because of her tyranny. There was a small building up there to see the names that had apparently been Hermione's planned tomb but was now a place for quiet contemplation where people could go to show respect to Hermione's countless victims.

Soon the last night of their stay came and of course there was a formal gala for Team Avatar. Albus knew that it was done mainly to justify his presence, in the Palace and cover their upcoming mission to take down the last few Enlightened, so he tolerated it.

Overall, it was alright but Albus quickly got fed up with the constant exhortations of his parents and how great they were and how much they had done for the Fire Nation by removing Hermione from power. It was as always a reminder of the shadow he lived in and the boots he would be expected to fill one day as his father's son. It didn't help his mood or relationship with his father but soon they would be away from all this and Albus was actually looking forward to Ember Island.

By the time he went to bed in the room he shared with Scorpius he was ready to leave Royal Caldera City and enjoy a few weeks on the beach at Ember Island before school started. He had heard a lot about the island and was looking forward to spending some relaxing time there with his best friend. Plus they were on the water so he could practice with the other waterbenders while their parents were away.

As Albus fell asleep he was certain that he would enjoy the next few weeks and that while his parents went to do their protect the world thing it would end a threat to world. Yes, Albus knew as he fell asleep that the peace that the world had enjoyed for decades would continue and nothing would arise that could threaten that. That last threat would soon be dealt with, what could go wrong?

**This chapter is a little filler and a little remembrance but it was important to further show a little of Albus' relationship with his family and the shadow he lives in. The next chapter is another important one as it is the return of a major character from Book 2, and a nice little surprise. Nothing much else to put here, as always like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next week.**

**Stringdog**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is the ninth chapter in Book 3, a little late but that was unavoidable. This is the chapter that will introduce the last listed major character, though there are other significant characters that are a few chapters away from entering the story.****** That's all for this note, sit back and enjoy the 9th full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 9**

A cloaked and hooded figure stalked through the alleyways of the main town on Ember Island. She had the black hood pulled low over her head so as to not show her silvery hair with the ends dyed blue or her unnaturally pale skin. Few here would know her as this was her first time in the Fire Nation, but the man she had been stalking was not to be underestimated, especially when it came to those who would do him harm.

She had been stalking her prey for months, ever since she learned of his treachery against the world. Growing up in the Foggy Swamp, the woman had had little knowledge of the outside world other than what her teacher, if the cunt could be called that, had allowed her to read and learn.

Given her parentage and abilities that had been limited to the truths of purity and the natural order that had preached in their day. However, it wasn't until she had finally ventured out of her swampy, smelly bubble and learned of the true extent of the events that had rocked the world the year after she was born.

Yes, the girl knew that the Avatar and his allies had won the Purity War. The boy, for he was a mere boy at the time, had desecrated the greatest bender of all time in order to win the war and she could never forgive him for it but that was not why the woman had come to Ember Island.

No, her vengeance upon the Avatar and his family would have to wait. Today she was going to confront the greatest traitor in human history. A man who had the audacity to walk free and live a full life despite what he had done to the Death Eaters. There was another traitor but the Head of the Water House at the Elemental Academy could wait as his treason, while punishable by death, was not at the same level as the man who she stalked today.

She had learned from the underbelly of Republic City of the deal he had made to not only save his own worthless ass rather than die like the good Death Eater he was supposed to be but of the details of the deal. He had been the Dark Lord's right-hand man; he had built up the key to Voldemort's power base and he had sold it all out to save himself. This action alone had crippled Voldemort's noble mission and cause and had been the lynch pin in the Dark Lord's eventual defeat only a few months later.

Then the man had balls to join forces with the accursed Avatar to gain freedom. Admittedly he helped take down the worst mudblood of all time but that did not excuse him of his countless crimes against the Dark Lord.

Once she had learned that he was still alive it hadn't been hard to find him. He was a convicted felon and his address, or more accurately palatial estate, was a matter of public record. She had been here for weeks learning his routine, as best as she could, so she could strike at the most opportune time. Soon he would pay for all that he had done.

As the woman continued to stalk her prey as he made his way to a local bar, she formulated her plan of attack. At least she did until she saw that the man had sat down with two younger men. The woman couldn't believe her luck, the spirits of vengeance had smiled upon her today. Today she was about to learn about both her current objective, but two of her future ones as well.

The man was sitting down with none other than Avatar Harry and Lord Neville, one of the Avatar's closest friends and a blood traitor of the highest degree who would die for his treason against purity as well. Deciding to be patient the woman got closer and hid behind a wall to hear what the men were talking about in hopes of gleaning some information that may aid her revenge.

As she listened and heard what they were saying, a new, better, plan formulated in her mind, one that could bring down the Avatar once and for all. She would confront Pyrites later that day and if he wouldn't repent for his sins and return to the fold to aid her then she would meet out the justice the traitor was so long overdue for. Yes, soon he would pay for betraying her father.

_The day before_

Harry and his family got off the airship at the Firelord's private dock by his Ember Island retreat and headed straight to the estate. Harry had instructed his family on their room assignments and they all headed to unpack and settle in for the relaxing holiday that the kids would have here.

Ron was still a few days out in the RCPD sub he had borrowed so they could all relax until then. Tonight, was going to be a quiet evening in as a family for them, well the whole time other than the investigation into the Enlightened Island part would be quiet for all but Harry was focused on tonight and not the impending confrontation with the Enlightened.

Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked up to the house that they had stayed at a few times before though always as a guest of Druzok and never on their own. They had left the master bedroom free because of that but it was nice of the Firelord to let them stay here without him so that they could enjoy some quiet family.

The week in the Capital had been busy but not as taxing as Harry had feared. It was always hard to be back in the Capital after what had happened there but Harry knew that the city had healed from the events of the Fire Utopia and now they had moved on and returned to prosperity. The scars would always be there but Harry was glad to see the city flourishing after all the nation had been through.

Most of Harry's week had been spent in the Royal Palace having meetings with various Fire Nation dignitaries while Ginny had refused to participate claiming to be on holiday and instead dragged the kids all over the Capital to avoid any formalities. As much as Harry enjoyed being the Avatar, he had always hated the formal shit that went with his position so he was actually looking forward to getting back to basics in way. Soon it would be just him and his team fighting evil and bringing justice to those who deserve it like in the old days.

"So dear what is the plan for tomorrow?" Ginny asked as they walked up the path to the main house.

"I was thinking of just letting everyone do their own thing for once." Harry said with a shrug. "We were pretty busy in the Capital, be it formal Avatar stuff or tourist stuff for the kids, so I think a day off is in order. We do have the mission soon so time off before will help lighten the mood for the mission."

"A good plan." Ginny said with a nod. "Luna wants to have a girls day at the spa and I could use some pampering, it's been a while and Ember Island is one of the best places in the world for spas."

"Also, if she brings Lily and Rose the girls will need you to prevent Luna scarring them any further." Harry said with a laugh.

"That ship sailed long ago." Ginny replied with a shake of her head "It's more a matter of will Luna say something that will cause us to get kicked out of the spa that I will need to prevent. What about the boys then? What's your plan?"

"I think Al and Scorpius want to go into the ocean and practice, they have been away for a good body of water for too long and you know first-hand that sometimes a waterbender can get a little moody if away from his element long enough." Harry said with a smile at his wife.

"To true." Ginny said nodding. "The desert is a little extreme, the ocean will do them some good."

"As for James I think he'll be practicing his sandbending." Harry said. "Or his axe forms. Still don't know why he favors the axe, let alone duel wielding one-handed axes, but he's damn good with them. As for Hugo, Lysander and Lorcan I cannot say what they are going to be doing."

"Their Luna's responsibility." Ginny said firmly. "Not ours."

"True." Harry agreed. "As for Neville and me, I think we'll find a nice tavern with an outdoor patio to drink, eat some local spiced meat, and chill while waiting for Ron. He said a few days which we all know means tomorrow night."

"Yeah he's not known for sticking to his own estimated schedule." Ginny said. "Very well but don't plan too much of the mission without us, we have a sub ride for that."

"Yes mam." Harry replied with a mock salute that got him a light slap to the chest from his wife.

"I'm serious." Ginny said. "We all need to be prepared and on the same page for this mission. Also, I think when we get back, especially if this mission is a bust, we should visit the Ember Island Players. I hear they are utter shit but a good laugh at the same time."

"I think they are doing a play on our mission to liberate the Fire Nation." Harry said recalling what the Ember Island representative in the Fire Parliament had said to him during the formal meal they had had the night before. "One I did not agree to by the way."

"That's the point, I want to see how they portray us." Ginny said as they entered the house to sounds of utter chaos. "Seriously they've only been here for a few minutes and already we have to lay down the law."

"What did you expect." Harry said enticing a laugh from Ginny before he strode deeper in and began to corral the kids, and Luna.

The rest of the day was spent unpacking and making a large, rich dinner for themselves before going to bed in the peace and quiet of Ember Island. Tomorrow would be the last uneventful day before the trip to see if the Enlightened existed. Harry's luck wasn't that good.

* * *

The next day Harry woke up late to find a note from Ginny saying that the girls had gone to an all-day spa to be pampered with the works while the boys were doing training in their various elements on the beach. There was a post script complaining that the only earthbending female was Lily who would likely end up throwing the hot rock at any who annoyed her, likely Luna when the airbender got way to graphic. Harry couldn't help but laugh at this as he went to find Neville so they could head out and into the nearby town for an early lunch.

Harry had decided to dress like a local in typical, albeit fine quality, Fire Nation clothes that were both expensive and casual at the same time. This was in part to blend in and in part to hopefully avoid being recognized as the Avatar and all that came with that recognition, but the swords, water skin and metal spool he always carried would likely give him away. Neville eagerly joined him as they headed into town to find a tavern for lunch and to while away the hours until Ron arrived.

The pair quickly found a small tavern with an outdoor, covered and raised patio just off the famous Ember Island Arcade. Inside they ordered a pitcher of cold beer and two plates of the local spiced meat on sticks before heading outside to eat on the shaded patio.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Neville asked Harry breaking the silence as they sat down.

"As much as one could be." Harry replied with a shrug. "I don't trust her info but we have to follow it up, the Enlightened are too dangerous not to follow any leads on. What I am looking forward to it being like old times and hopefully ending this threat once and for all but it could easily all be for naught. I hope she isn't pulling our legs with this and actually wants to get out of that hole but she could just be fucking with us for her own amusement, you never know."

"True but it got us out of the city for a while and I'm happy with that." Neville said. "I can prepare better for class here. More peaceful and less distractions, plus I'm not well known on Ember Island so no one comes to bother me."

"Yeah I needed a break from the bullshit of Republic City and our trip to the Oasis wasn't long enough." Harry replied. "Nor is this but hopefully after we return from our mission we can take a whole week off just for ourselves."

He couldn't say anymore as the waiter came out with their food. As they were tucking into the really good, if a little over spiced, meat a shadow fell across Harry's plate. Harry didn't need to look up to know that someone had just walked to stand over him.

"Mind if I sit." A strangely familiar voice said from above Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

"It's a free country." Harry said gesturing to the empty seat opposite himself. "Take a load off stranger and join us."

"It's only a free country thanks to the Avatar." The man replied as he sat down opposite Harry and next to Neville. Harry felt Neville stiffen next to him and looked up at the man who joined them.

He was clearly an older, dandy, gentleman. At least 70 years old if Harry had to guess with a short, neatly trimmed white beard and matching short hair, both unadorned. He wore the finest clothes cut in the latest fashion and made from most expensive materials. Clearly the stranger was a man of means and taste, a common occurrence in a place as wealthy as Ember Island.

Harry looked into the man's eyes and saw a keen intelligence shining in them with a hint of what might possibly be cruelty. They were the eyes of a man who had seen more in his long life than many could see in 10 lifetimes. It was the look of a person who had seen, if not perpetrated, evil up close and knew the true horrors of the world. Had Harry not seen that look countless times in his youth, it would have unnerved him.

However, It wasn't until he took a sip from a goblet of fine wine that Harry recognized something he hadn't seen in decades. Despite the warm weather, the man wore a pair of fine snow-white silk gloves on his hands. A fashion statement that Harry only knew one man to wear.

"Fuck me sideways with an electrified probe." Harry said as he looked into the man's eyes again as he recognized the stranger. "Hello again, been a long time hasn't it … Pyrites."

"So pleased you finally recognized me Avatar." Pyrites said showing off a set of likely false but brilliantly white teeth in a smirk that Harry had gotten to know during their mission together. "I was wondering how long it would take. It has neen a while since I had the honor of being in our exalted Avatar's presence."

"I am trying to keep a low profile here." Harry said quietly and with a hint of a threat to his voice, it was something a man like Pyrites would understand. "So, keep the Avatar shit silent, Death Eater."

"You say that like it's supposed to wound me." Pyrites said smoothly as he place a hand over his heart in an exaggerated gesture. "You know as well as any that I wear that status as a badge of honor."

"Unfortunately I do." Harry said darkly forgetting how little fazed the former spymaster and information gatherer.

"I'm surprised the locals accept a Death Eater amongst them." Neville said as he took a sip of beer. "After all that happened, y'all ain't the most liked group these days, the few of you that are still alive that is.

"Given the fact that I am officially listed as a hero and savior of the Fire Nation who has been awarded the Roku Cross by the Firelord most don't care." Pyrites said with a smile at Neville. "Besides, I am still on a life parole so I can't resume my activities even if I wanted too, I am never going back to prison, not after I worked so hard to get and stay out of it. No, the Purist Movement died when you defeated Voldemort, or more accurately when I decided to betray it, and I have come to accept that. I lost, time to move on with my life and live it in the lap of luxury as a hero, better than rotting in the ground or a cell as a villain."

"So, what has our tame Death Eater been up too all these years." Harry said not believing for an instant that Pyrites had renounced all his old ways, the man couldn't live without information. "I haven't seen you since the day of Hermione's trial right after the Firelord commuted her sentence to life without parole. Other than a few glimpses at the weddings we invited you too but you were a little too busy to talk to us."

"I still think you should have let that former mudblood bitch fry in old sparky." Pyrites said. "I would have gladly volunteered to pull the switch myself but I understand why you chose to bury the bitch instead. More fitting I guess, it was the same reason as to why you didn't have Voldemort executed after you took his bending as well."

"Yes, it was for the best." Harry said. "Now answer the question, what the fuck have you been up too these last 22 years? I would tell you what I have been up too but I presume you already know."

"Of course, I know." Pyrites said. "Just because I'm retired doesn't mean I don't have many friends in many places who like to keep me abreast of the news of the world while I live out my golden days in this wealthy resort. Some of those friends I met at your wedding mind you, useful affairs that I thank you for. Still, three kids must be tough. I have a son and one is enough for me."

"You found a woman to marry you?" Neville asked stunned. "That seems really unlikely."

"I'm more surprised he found a woman he wanted to marry." Harry said taking a sip of the local beer they had ordered, it was a shade too bitter but it was still nice on a warm day. "I always expect him to be a confirmed bachelor all his life."

"Funny boys." Pyrites said with a chuckle. "But for your information I did find a lovely woman, 30 years my junior and fine as fuck, who stole and melted my cold heart. She was also a gifted firebender from a noble pureblood family with Purist views so that helped."

"I wouldn't expect any less from a man like you." Harry interrupted. "I knew she'd have to be a pureblood."

"Just cos the movement's dead doesn't mean there still aren't believers out there." Pyrites said with a smirk. "There will always be high born stock. I also needed to continue my pure bloodline by fathering a son and a firebender. Shortly after we married 20 years ago in a quiet ceremony she gave birth to a boy who is as good with fire as I am. I personally trained him to master temperature control before sending him to the Royal Firebending School in the Capital. He didn't want to attend the Academy instead staying here so I could be there for him."

"I take it that firebending isn't the only thing you have taught him in." Harry said.

"Of course, who do you take me for Avatar." Pyrites said smiling his sinister smile. "I am teaching him everything I know about life. My goal is for him to enter politics and the family business which I was able to get control of once again after my heroics in freeing the Fire Nation from mudblood tyranny. Right now, he's at business school in the Capital but soon I'll hand over the company, well companies, to him. After that, it's the Fire Parliament for him, House of Commoners as I no longer have a noble title."

"Why am I not surprised." Harry said shaking his head. "So why are you out here and not in the Capital?"

"Oh, I go back there from time to time to see my boy and keep up with the high powered connections I have there." Pyrites said. "I still have a residence there, though I did sell the mansion as part of my restitution for my crimes, and I am always a coldly welcomed guest at the Palace due to my hero status. I thought about coming to your gala the Firelord threw for you a few days ago but decided I couldn't be fucked to do so. I also heard from a source that you would be coming to my neck of the woods so I decided to just wait for you for our little reunion."

"Of course, you knew." Harry sighed. "Go on. Why are you living on Ember Island these days?"

"Thank you." Pyrites said with his infuriating smile. "Anyway, after a year or so in the Capital following Hermione's conviction, Druzok thought it would be a good idea if I left the Caldera because despite my status as a hero it was a little uncomfortable for some to have a convicted Death Eater always around."

"Really, I'd never have guessed." Neville said sarcastically.

"That being said I am still better than a Chosen or Enlightened but those fucks will always be more hated here for what they did to the Fire Nation." Pyrites said ignoring Neville's comment. "Anyway, at Druzok's kind suggestion I decided to buy a palatial estate on Ember Island and once I got married I decided to retire and live here full time and enjoy the luxury this place has to offer. I have thought about visiting the few times you were staying with Druzok in his place or whenever you were in the Capital on business but decided against it as I had to look after my own family but now that my boy is all grown up I don't have to worry about that."

"We both know you just moved here to get out of the city." Harry said. "The only way you will retire is when you die, we all know that."

"True, very true." Pyrites agreed with a nod. "So, what does bring Team Avatar, minus the future President of the United Republic, to Ember Island. I am looking forward to knowing another World Leader personally and one who I have fought and killed alongside though that is just an added bonus. I know it ain't the weather or scenery as nice and relaxing as it is. Y'all are up to something in the area, don't deny it."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are way too smart for your own good." Neville said darkly.

Harry slapped his forehead with his hand because Neville had just given away that they weren't here on some family holiday but had some mission to do. Pyrites was too smart not to pick up on that and too unscrupulous to not manipulate them for information.

"Many but it never gets old so keep the compliments coming." Pyrites said smiling at Neville. "By narcissism knows no limits."

"It wasn't a compliment." Neville growled.

"Pyrites knows that, he's just fucking with you." Harry said to Neville before turning back to Pyrites. "Are you sure you won't believe that we are just here for a nice, relaxing family holiday while all our kids are on school break. I want to try and connect with my second son more; it's been hard as he's a waterbender and I'm not a natural waterbender so our personalities are pretty different."

"Not at all." Pyrites said giving Harry a look that clearly said that Pyrites wasn't going to buy any bullshit. "Who do you take me for Avatar. True you and Albus could use a little bonding and yes I know all your kids names and how they are with you, don't act all surprised."

"I'm not surprised, just pissed." Harry grumbled.

"Information is my trade, I know it well." Pyrites said. "Especially when it comes to my allies. I also know that Albus is best friends with Draco's son which must be amusing for you given how you and his father were rivals, even injuring the former Crown Prince the day we first met. Anyway, back onto the topic of why are you here? Y'all know I will find out after the fact so just tell me now and save some time."

Harry looked at Neville who just shrugged back at him, this was all up to Harry. Harry looked back at the smirking, old Death Eater sitting across from him and sighed. He knew that he would have to tell Pyrites of their plan because the man would find out some other, illegal, way. Besides he could be of some use to them as the man was one of the most knowledgeable people in the world and he may be able to corroborate some of their info. Plus, Harry always had an ace up his sleeve when it came to Pyrites.

"Fine but understand this." Harry said leaning in and talking quietly so that only the three of them and the birds on the ledge next to them could hear what he was about to say. "What I am about to say is classified as above top secret and by telling you I am reading you into our mission here. Accepting this info is considered consent to the punishment should you divulge it to any who are not cleared to hear it. The crime for violation is a felony so in your case the punishment is effectively a violation of your parole and I will enjoy sending your ass back to that ice box I threw you in 23 years ago. The only difference is that this time you will not get out until they remove you in a cheap pine box. Understood."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." Pyrites said still smirking. "I get it and accept the terms you propose, I don't want to go back to prison. The only people I ever divulged info to were you and Voldemort so I will be nice and quiet for you Avatar. Now spill, why are you here and being so secretive? Wait let me guess, it has something to do with the remaining 4 Enlightened?"

"You know I hate you so much right." Harry said shaking his head.

"Ah I do enjoy being right." Pyrites said his grin growing now that he knew he was right. "Do tell."

"Very well." Harry sighed. "Remember how we threw Hermione in some hole the night Druzok commuted her sentence."

"Yeah that was well played taking her that day." Pyrites said with a nod. "There may have been an attack on the prison to free her before her transfer and you nipped that in the bud right away. I presume you won't tell me where she is then. I have a few theories but you have kept it a very well-guarded secret, not even I can narrow it down to one more that probable location."

"You are not cleared to know her location and you will never know it." Harry said firmly. "Anyway, Hermione told Ty La, her warden just like you, that she wanted to make a deal with me. So, I went all the way out to where she was and met with her to hear her out."

"She still a horrible, extreme cunt?" Pyrites asked.

"She is though her anger and hate has been tempered by 22 plus years in solitary confinement." Harry said.

"Yeah five years was enough for me." Pyrites shuddered. "Solitary ain't a walk in the park and my mind is way too active for it but go on. I'm not surprised she's still holding true to her beliefs but enough time alone and anyone would temper their anger."

"I can't imagine solitary and I don't want to." Harry said. "But I met with Hermione and she wanted a deal. She confirmed the identities of three of the four Enlightened. Only the Water Enlightened was not identified as she only knows that he is a man, not who he is. She also said that they would be on the Enlightened Island, which she claimed to be near here, and we would find their records there that while not as extensive as yours are still extensive enough to condemn all the Enlightened and their followers."

"Well I can confirm that their base of operations is an island of the coast of the Fire Nation but I don't know where." Pyrites said nonchalantly. "Warren told me of it once years ago when she was trying to woo me to be a pureblood ally to their evil cause. Course as a pureblood and a straight male I would be the lowest of the low in their society but they need some beta male cucks to proselytize themselves for their cause and that's not me."

"Well that's at least a start." Harry said not surprised at all that Pyrites knew something about the island so it was some confirmation that it at least existed. "We know it is north of the nation and how far off the coast but not precisely where so we are going to check it out tonight and tomorrow. It's outside the nautical border and in international waters so you can't come as it is outside your parole bounds."

"I don't want to anyway." Pyrites said shaking his head. "I'm retired and done with all that fighting shit. I may have one really good fight left in me, and several dirty tricks, and I'm saving to protect my own ass someday. Remember my ass is the most important thing in the world."

"Unfortunately, every time I think I have forgotten about that you remind me." Harry said. "Constantly."

"I do my best." Pyrites said with a twisted smile. "So, what did you give Hermione for her information?"

"As of right now nothing as what we have agreed to is conditional on her info panning out and leading to the apprehension or death of the last 4 Enlightened." Harry said. "But she will be transferred from her specialty cell to Azkaban, the maximum-security prison for nonbenders. In addition, her sentence will be reduced from life without parole to 50 years to life. Lastly she has to publicly confess to, and apologize for, her crimes."

"An interesting deal." Pyrites said. "She must be key to end the Enlightened to allow her all that."

"It is." Harry said. "Just like you, sometimes deals with horrible people have to be made to take down the remaining enemies. After all these years, I will deal with Hermione to end the threat of the Enlightened."

"I do enjoy when you highlight my better qualities." Pyrites said with his usual smirk. "I can respect the need for a good deal."

"Of course you can, you are free today because of deals." Harry said. "Is your curiosity satisfied?"

"It has been slaked for now, I expect an update when you return." Pyrites said rising. "Well as nice as this catch up has been I must get going, I have a few more edits to make to my final memoir."

Harry realized how late it was getting so he and Neville followed suit, Ron would be here soon enough. It had been a good meal and discussion but they really needed to get back and get ready for the mission.

As the three left the tavern Pyrites extended his hand to Harry. Reluctantly Harry grasped it and shook it only to be pulled into an embrace by the Death Eater that surprised him.

"Times are about to change once again Avatar." Pyrites whispered into his ear as they embraced. "Prepare yourself, a battle from your past will come for you soon. I will see you when you get back and explain more."

Pyrites then released a very confused Harry, shook a stunned Neville's hand and walked away as if nothing had happened. Harry turned to Neville who just shrugged at him in confusion.

"Come on let's go." Harry said turning and heading back to the Firelord's residence. "The girls should be back from the spa and I want to hear their stories before we have to head north. Hopefully they had a less exciting day then us."

"Agreed." Neville said as they left the area, Harry still thinking on his first conversation with Pyrites in decades on the walk back.

* * *

Pyrites began to meander his way out of the town and back towards his estate. He knew that they had been overheard, he knew that he had been followed every day for weeks and he was pretty sure he knew who the hooded figure stalking him was. She was good but she was messing with the master and he would make her pay, once he found out what she wanted of course.

The former convict and still proud Death Eater kept walking until he was in a large, grassy field that gently sloped upwards. The location would allow for a battle should one ensue. Pyrites was expecting one and was loosening up for it, preparing his old body for another fight for his life.

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon and night would fall soon and Pyrites needed the sun to aid him in the fight against who he was certain was his opponent. It was time to confront what could be the last vestige of his past, the last of the Purist Movement.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to announce yourself." Pyrites called over his shoulder. "I know your there so tell me, what the fuck do you want with me?"

Pyrites paused. When the woman didn't answer, he said her name, a name he didn't expect to ever hear again.

"Delphini."

**I couldn't resist ending on this cliffhanger, it was too perfect and I do enjoy a good cliffhanger. Delphini is present and we are about to see what she looks like in this crossover series. The next chapter is one of the chapters that deals with Delphini and begins the setting for her in Book 3. Brace yourselves, the next chapter is both one of my favorites in this entire series and one of the toughest to write. There's nothing much else to put here, as always like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next week.**

**Stringdog**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here is the tenth chapter in Book 3, just on time but it is still within my 24 hour window so it counts. This was one of my most favorite and yet hardest chapters to write as you will see if you read all the way to the end. Also, a small note to add, Delphini speaks with a very thick swampbender drawl but it has been hard to write, I have tried but likely failed at that so just bear that in mind while you read her dialog in Book 3. ******That's all for this note, sit back and enjoy the 10th full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 10**

Pyrites turned to see a slender, short figure dressed in a black robe and deep hood. He couldn't see her face but he had seen her before shortly after she had started to stalk him and after a few inquiries from sources around the world that owed him many favors, he learned who she was. Her physical appearance was striking and unusual so it hadn't been hard to get an ID on his stalker.

He had of course known of the Dark Lord's secret daughter Delphini back when she was born and hidden in the Swamp the year before the Dark lord fell, only months before her mother Bellatrix was arrested at the Academy. Pyrites had naturally lost track of her after his arrest and until she had shown up stalking him on Ember Island she had been completely off his radar, a mistake he shouldn't have made. He had underestimated her and he knew it. Now she knew that the Avatar was here and his mission and Pyrites would have to stop it.

He hated that he would have to save the Avatar but Pyrites had come to terms with the end of the Purist Movement and knew his place in society. Someone like Delphini would be filled with hate and vengeance against the world for her father's failure and she would be as fanatical as any Death Eater, if not more so, in her mission. Pyrites knew that she couldn't be reasoned with.

Their confrontation had been building for weeks, ever since Pyrites had noticed her stalking him, and it was going to be today regardless but fate had seen to it that his path should cross with the Avatar's on this day. Pyrites knew that once more Harry would have to fight but it could be a fight he had never faced before. It was why he had slipped a note to the Avatar with the name of his stalker and a brief note containing all the info he had gathered on Delphini.

"How did ya know who I was?" Delphini asked breaking the silence, her accent a thick Foggy Swamp drawl with a hint of aristocratic Northern Water Tribal inflection, it was an odd combination. "Or tha' I was following you."

"I was your father's spymaster." Pyrites said calmly with a hint of arrogance. "I have made it my job for at least 60 years to know as much as I can about everything going on within the world. I'm also a paranoid fucker and it would take a trained assassin to stalk me without my knowledge and the only one skilled enough is already in prison. Some hick, bastard, chick from the backwoods of the Foggy Swamp stood no chance."

"Ya seem to know a lot 'bout me." Delphini interrupted.

"I make it my business to know about people, especially those who may do me harm." Pyrites answered coolly. "I know that you were raised there by Rowle's sister, one of the few to survive the Purist Purge after the fall of Voldemort. I know that over the last few years you have been trying to find out all you can about your father and those who defeated him, myself included. Remember, you ain't the only one who has contacts in the underbellies of the world. Yes, dear I know a lot about you."

"As arrogant and insulting as I was told." Delphini snarled as she reached up and unclipped the broach on the cloak and shrugged it off. "But impressive nonetheless. Still won't save you if I don't like what you have to say."

Pyrites stared as the cloak fell to reveal a very attractive, pale skinned woman in her mid-twenties with silvery hair tied back in a messy knot with the ends dyed blue and cruel, cold blue eyes. Delphini was lithe and toned girl with the classic trained waterbender's body. She wore skin tight, light blue clothes cut in the style of the now defunct Northern Water Tribe Mercenary Company complete with two full water skins and a straight dagger at her hip, an outfit that Pyrites had not been expecting. There had been no record to her being a member of the NWTM.

She didn't really look like either of her parents but Pyrites didn't particularly care, this was the only time she would see the real world because after today no one will know who she was. A shame as she was an attractive pureblood with a powerful lineage but sometimes, even pureblood had to be spilt and the days of purity were long gone.

"As much as I appreciate the compliments I must admit I am surprised to see you of all people here in my backyard after all these years." Pyrites said after taking in his opponent's appearance. "I thought you would live out your days in the swamp as a pathetic swampbender just you're your ancestors Morfin and Merope did."

"Well I was educated." Delphini snarled, her drawl thickening with her anger. "I ain't no fucking hick."

"Really dear." Pyrites taunted with an eyebrow raised. "Cos that drawl could fool anyone."

"Fuck ya." Delphini spat.

"If I wasn't married I'd be more than happy to show you how a real man fucks a swamp rat like you." Pyrites said with a taunting tone, best to keep the bitch mad so that she would make a mistake, angry people fought with passion and passion let to mistakes that Pyrites could capitalize on. "Now why don't you enlighten me on why a blast from my past, via his bastard daughter, has decided to stalk me all the way to my peaceful retirement and interrupted an otherwise good day."

"I see that even in ya ol' age ya are still on the hunt for information." Delphini said. "Though I should 'ave known that after hearing ya little talk with ya ol' buddy the Avatar. Even then ya got information that was highly classified out of a leading figure in the world as if ya were ol' friends, which I am certain ya are after all ya did together."

"The Avatar and I have never been friends." Pyrites said firmly. "I don't have any friends if I'm being honest. I have many associates who aid me and the Avatar is but one of those associates. Admittedly a more powerful one than most who happened to be able to compel my aid whenever he desires but it was by playing to my self-interest and I can respect that. But again, what the fuck are you doing here Delphini? You wouldn't have gone through all this shit to come to me and not have a motive to be here, even if it is to kill me which I wouldn't put it past you to try."

"Only if ya don't do as I want." Delphini growled with menace in her voice. "If so then ya will be executed for your numerous crimes against purity, benders and the Dark Lord for he and he alone was the law of the land and any heresy against my father is punishable by death."

"Ah the typical Purist ramblings." Pyrites sighed with a hint of nostalgia. "I may have never acted the way you are but it doesn't mean I never fully believed in Voldemort's ideas and mission. I did. I know that the only way to balance the world is through purity and the natural order but we lost and I made peace with that loss. So, what can the spymaster and one of but three still living Death Eaters, former or not, do for you?"

"Ya can answer a few questions that I have for ya and then I shall make ya an offer." Delphini said simply. "After that, well we shall see what happens when ya give me ya response to my offer."

"And what is keeping me here?" Pyrites asked. "Why should I listen to the half mad daughter of a long dead nonbender.

"Ya insatiable curiosity and unquenchable thirst for knowledge." Delphini said smiling sweetly at Pyrites and not rising to his bait about her father.

"Damn bitch you know my weakness." Pyrites said without a hint of annoyance. "Very well you have my undivided attention cunt. Ask away and I will indulge your curiosity, I can respect that much about you at least."

"First ya say that only three are still alive but I only know of two." Delphini said. "Ya self and the other traitor who walks free, Regulus. Don't worry I'll execute that asshole for his crimes soon enough. So, are all the others dead and who is this third still living Death Eater? The world doesn't give a shit about the noble fighters for benders rights and purity who were unjustly sent to prison for life."

"There are two of us who left the fold as you see it." Pyrites admitted. "And one who was a brief member, Draco, Lucius' son. Regulus did in deed defect from the Death Eaters while I just made a deal to save myself at the expense of the Dark Lord, purely business and nothing personal or political you see."

"Anything against the Dark Lord is personal." Delphini snarled out. "But go on, what of the other Death Eaters?"

"All dead with most falling at the Elemental Academy in the two engagements there." Pyrites said taking pride in being one of the few still alive. "As for the 9, including your dear father, who were caught alive, well they have all since died in prison. Nott was the last incarcerated Death Eater when he died in the Waterbending Supermax Prison, Bloodbending Wing, last year. The others had died over the years. Most went insane in prison and like your father just stopped eating and wasted away. Now there is but two of us left from the First Purity War and a third from the Second and none of us intend to die anytime soon."

"That will change for at least one if not all of ya." Delphini said. "Regulus will die as he did defect and I intend to meet out his just punishment for his crimes but not until after I deal with ya cos ya's crime was worst. I do not recognize the government of Chief Sirius in the Northern Water Tribe, only that of his noble and true predecessor Chief Lucius who was wrongfully removed from office so Draco may be of some use to me, if not then he too will die."

"Ah the refusal to accept reality as it is and continued anger at the failures of the past." Pyrites said deliberately showing reminiscence on his face. "How many Purists and Death Eaters enjoyed that back in the day. In fairness the Enlightened and Chosen went to even greater lengths to ignore reality so y'all were very similar. Two sides of the same extremist coin in my book seeing as you both have more similarities than differences, only real difference is ideology, methods and actions are the same. I should know I am on one side and helped take down the other."

"Don't you dare compare the noble cause of my father and his loyal servants to the mudblood filth that polluted the world with their violations of purity, oppression of benders and their myth of equality." Delphini snarled, the venom dripping from her voice. "We are nothing alike and when the time comes, I will make sure the world knows which one of us is right and which is wrong."

Pyrites couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the girl after seeing how much rage and hate had been instilled within her. She was just like the youth he had seen in both the Purist Movement and the Followers of the Enlightened, they had been brainwashed into their views to be fanatics and had not come to the truth on their own the way Pyrites and the original Knights of Walpurgis had done. There was no reasoning with a brainwashed fanatic.

"Well the Enlightened certainly did perpetuate a myth of equality." Pyrites said nonchalantly. "In fact it was forced equality or equity as the scholars call it. I saw first-hand how oppressive Hermione was and how those who followed her to the letter were more equal than those who didn't. Made me glad that I chose the side of Voldemort to begin with, not that I'd ever be swayed by the Enlightened's rhetoric. Now please continue with your questions, we seem to have gotten sidetracked and I have places to be so let's hurry this shit on."

"Why did ya betray my father ya fuckin' cunt!" Delphini almost yelled, the hate and rage evident in her tone.

It was clear they had reached the meat of what Delphini wanted to know, the reason why he had betrayed her father almost 30 years ago. Pyrites felt he had already mentioned why but he would indulge Delphini if that is what she needed.

"Why didn't ya do the decent thing and keep your mouth shut when ya were arrested like a good little Death Eater?" Delphin continued, her rage building as she spoke and her drawl thickening with every word. "Ya knew that my father would have freed ya, ya were crucial to his success in the War. Ya were the only person he ever trusted, his most loyal, his most useful servant due to the nature of ya work. Ya were the only one who knew as much as he did and ya betrayed him!"

"Self-preservation sweetie." Pyrites said simply, keeping a pleasant tone in his voice to irritate her. "I knew during the Fire Assembly meeting that was locked that I was fucked. I may not have been outed personally, though it turns out I was suspected by the Avatar due to my own vanity, but it was clear Iroh was making sure there were no remaining Death Eaters in his Fire Assembly. I was going to be arrested and my information was my insurance policy. As I said it was purely business, nothing personal. I still believe in the notions of Voldemort, I just don't want to die for them."

"So why did you ya just shut the fuck up and let yourself be rescued." Delphini persisted clearly not getting why Pyrites did what he did. "Surely ya of all people could have gotten ya's contacts to let the Dark Lord know of ya arrest and how to best free ya."

"Wouldn't have done any good seeing as I was theorized to be the spymaster as soon as the Avatar suspected me." Pyrites said simply. "The curse of suddenly being suspected where not prior suspicion had been I guess. It was obvious that I would have been kept away from any potential contacts as soon as I was arrested and that they would likely find my security stash in my mansion when they searched it. That wouldn't do as I wouldn't have had any bargaining chips after that so no way to save myself."

"So why didn't ya just fight and die like a good Death Eater?" Delphini pressed on. "As soon as ya knew that ya were caught, ya could have taken some of 'em wankers with ya on ya way out."

"Cos as I have said, I wasn't like a normal Death Eater." Pyrites said calmly. "It was what made me so invaluable to the Dark Lord from the start. Besides, unlike the other nutcases who followed Voldemort I was never going to simply die for him when the time came. That's why I had the back up, so that should I be caught I could bargain something and avoid a life sentence and get somewhere safe until the war was over. I knew that once I was caught, Voldemort had lost for I was the most valuable person to him, without me he was done for. Plus, my network had let me in on the threat of the Enlightened and I knew I could use that should I be caught to get out even earlier than originally planned."

"Ya didn't have to betray the Dark Lord though." Delphini continued, her anger at him still growing. "He would have rescued ya, ya knew that he would."

"He would have killed me." Pyrites said bluntly. "I was too valuable to be kept alive, I knew too much, possessed too much information and was too great a threat to him should I fail and be found out. Usually Voldemort hated that but with me he allowed an exception as I was not even on any radar as a Purist, let alone as a suspected Death Eater, and it was ultimately safer for him to have it all in one handy person that he could kill should it be compromised."

"Then you should have killed yourself for him." Delphini snapped back. "Or at least let him kill you. It would have saved the Dark Lord from the destruction you wrought upon him that led to his defeat and violation at the hands of the Avatar."

"As I have said young one, I like being alive." Pyrites said emphasizing the last four words. He had forgotten how stubborn fanatics could be after 22 years of global peace. "I wasn't going to die when I saw the writing on the wall. As soon as the Avatar identified me, I knew that he was going to win so why fight it. I am a capitalist, I saw an opportunity and I capitalized on it."

"Because ya were on the right side, ya fought for a righteous cause." Delphini said and the fanaticism in her voice was palpable bringing back both fond and annoyed memories for Pyrites. "A cause that ya should have laid down ya life for, not rolled over and taken the Avatar's dick up your ass for just cos ya fucked up and got caught."

"Sometimes the right side doesn't win in war." Pyrites said without emotion, he was not going to rise to her bait. "That is the price of conflict, one side will triumph and sometimes the side of balance fails, as was the case in the Second Purity War. Deal with it and move on."

"So why did ya help the Avatar 5 years later when he came to ya?" Delphini asked with a hint of curiosity and limited hate for the first time, it seemed he had satisfied her one why he had betrayed her father. "If ya don't agree with the Avatar, why did ya agree to aid him?"

"Freedom." Pyrites said at once, it was the only reason he had for why he had aided Harry. "And the chance to take out a few mudbloods legally and permanently with no repercussions all the while removing the antithesis to Voldemort from a power she did not deserve."

"Very well, those are valid reasons I guess." Delphini conceded. "At least now I can deal with you out here where I know where you are, rather than having to try and find you in whatever hole the Avatar had thrown you into."

"You would never have ever found me." Pyrites said shaking his head. "Even I still don't know where exactly Kyoshi's Prison is after years of trying to figure it out but I know that I wouldn't want to be back there again. Now is that all you have to ask me or is there more?"

"In terms of questions I am out but I am sure ya want to know why I am here." Delphini said now smug in the knowledge that she knew something that Pyrites didn't.

"True I do want to know that." Pyrites said with a nod. "So, spill bitch. Why is the Dark Lord and his most fanatical, insane and fucked up servant's daughter here in the Fire Nation, so far from her stagnant pool of water, to see a retired businessman such as myself? Furthermore, how the fuck did you get a NWTM outfit? They were shut down by the Avatar years ago when he arrested Zabini during the latter years of the Purist Purge."

"Don't push ya luck by insulting me." Delphini snarled back. "Anyway, I am here because I wish to enlist ya help. I am here to see if ya want to atone for ya sins and make amends for ya many crimes. As for the outfit, who do ya think were hired to train me in the Swamp during my youth? Only the NWTM were good and pure enough to train me, they gave me this when I finished my schooling."

Pyrites sighed audibly. Of course, it would be this. He should have known that as soon as Delphini appeared she would want him to return to the fold and aid her in whatever revenge or restoration pursuit her twisted mind had concocted.

For the life of him he couldn't think of how she intended to restart her father's movement. Voldemort had spent decades planning and working in the shadows to set up everything and make sure he had enough support from both the close fanatics and general benders who could be swayed to his cause. True there had to be some fear mongering and lying but that had been necessary to build an army under the noses of the World Leaders and Avatar Korra. All those machinations had been worth it in the end as it created the force and movement they needed to change the world for the better.

Pyrites had been a catalyst for speeding up the plans, including manipulating Presidents Jenkins and Minchum to ensure that ant-nonbender sentiment was high and ripe for radicalization, but still they had made the plans before the war began. It had taken years of planning and even then that was not enough, they had failed to kill Korra at the start and spent 11 years in a shadow war before the duel between Korra and Voldemort ended in a draw and a 14-year ceasefire. Again they rebuilt from the shadows and again they failed, only lasting a year or so the second time around before permanent defeat.

Delphini was too young and immature to do any of the things her father had done to create the Purist Movement. The network was too broken to be fixed, the movement was as dead as the Dark Lord and it wasn't coming back. There was no way to restart it and Pyrites, while still holding Purist views, didn't particularly want to restart it.

Pyrites had at best one really good fight left in him, he hadn't been lying to the Avatar when he had said as much and he knew that he would have to use that today. Also, he couldn't leave the Fire Nation without amputating his foot and he was never going to do that. So, whatever the Dark Lord's daughter wanted, he wasn't going to join her. At least she had explained her outfit, it made sense in hindsight that it was the NWTM that had trained her.

"You know that we who follow the path of purity, natural order, benders rights and balance are few and far between right?" Pyrites asked after a long pause. "We are scattered to the winds, our movement has died and we must make peace with it. I did, hence why I betrayed it almost 3 decades ago, and have been able to live a long and happy life since gaining my freedom. But I honestly don't think you are here to restart daddy dearest's righteous crusade. No, you aren't the charismatic and powerful leader that he was, nor do you seem to have the patience for it, so why do you need my aid?"

"Besides your impressive network of contacts, spies, dupes and informants, which we both know is still active, and your incredible knack for being able to acquire intelligence you shouldn't have that is." Delphini pointed out.

"Besides that because that is obvious." Pyrites said folding his arms across his chest. "So, spit it out Delphini cos I have more important shit to deal with right now than the last remnant of my past coming back to haunt me."

"I want ya to aid me in bringing vengeance and justice upon the Avatar, his team and his entire family." Delphini spat out. "I want 'em to suffer and die for what they did to my parents and the righteous cause that they stood for. They must be brought to justice and executed for their crimes and I will be the one to do. I will end the Avatar once and for all. Once that is done we can restore the world to what it was meant to be for without the Avatar there will be no stopping us."

Of course, it was all about vengeance. Pyrites had known it would boil down to that, it was the only logical explanation but then again Delphini didn't seem like the most logical person. Regardless, it was a very bold plan. It seemed like Delphini was mission orientated on taking out Harry and all those who served with him during the Purity War, or at least those who had been critical to the Avatar's victory.

It would be interesting to see the Avatar handle a personal threat to his life such as the one Delphini posed rather than the national or global threats he had dealt with in the past. It would be a new kind of enemy, one motivated not so much by belief but by revenge and Pyrites knew that that could be even more dangerous as one seeking vengeance does not care about themselves anymore. However, if Pyrites had his way the Avatar would never even come close to danger at the hands of this mad bitch.

"Many have desired what you currently desire and all have failed when they have followed the path that you are on right now." Pyrites said calmly and rationally to Delphini. "The Avatar's power is truly limitless, or at the very least we have never seen the limits of his power. Those who have tried to end the Avatar, especially those who have gone after the cycle itself, have always failed."

"My father killed Korra." Delphini said with pride in her voice. "I know that it can be done."

"Your father was the best bender the world has ever seen who as not the Avatar." Pyrites said. "And in all honesty, he got lucky against Korra. It was only a mixture of his bloodbending abilities and Korra's decades old poisoning at the hands of Zaheer that did it. The cost of his victory would be incapacitation for 14 years, a price not worth it as it provided the world time to recover and a new Avatar to be found before we could strike after Korra's death."

"The failure there was on the Death Eaters to not capitalize on my father's greatest victory." Delphini snapped. "It can be done, the Avatar can be killed and this time I will capitalize on the Avatar's death."

"Aye, It can happen, especially when there is something within the Avatar that a bloodbender can exploit, but it is not common." Pyrites relented. "However, you will fail because just like those before you will underestimate the power and abilities of the Avatar. If you do proceed at this, especially if you go at it alone, then you are doomed because the Avatar will defeat you when you inevitably fight him."

"I don't intend to go after the Avatar alone." Delphine said. "why do ya think I am here seeking ya advice, I know I need help with this."

"If it is my advice that you seek then I suggest you return to your swamp and live out the rest of your days in peace and obscurity because that is the only way you will survive." Pyrites said with as much wisdom as he could muster. "I know how powerful Avatar Harry truly is, I have fought by his side and I know that I would stand no chance in a fight against Harry, it is why I fled the first time I was confronted by him and surrendered the second. I also know that if I do raise arms against him again, I will be sent back to prison or killed and I will not accept either of those options."

"Neither will happen if ya aid me." Delphini yelled back. "I will not fail if someone who knows the Avatar as well as ya do, and we both know that ya know Avatar Harry better than he knows, aids me in bringing justice to the Avatar. Return to the fold Pyrites, come back to ya calling and ya beliefs and join me in avenging the Dark Lord. You owe it to him for betraying him all those years ago. It is time for ya to right the wrongs that ya have written in the past."

"I owe Voldemort nothing." Pyrites snapped back his anger finally starting to come out, he was getting fed up with this shit. "I served him faithfully from before he created the Death Eaters, I was a Knight of Walpurgis and then a faithful Death Eater who still wears his Dark Mark with pride. I still believe in all the tenants of Purist philosophy, I am still a Purist, and will be until I die. However, despite all I did for the Dark Lord, I was still expendable and I wasn't just going to roll over and take it up the ass when I was caught, not even for him. Besides, even if I wanted to come I cannot leave the Fire Nation, part of my parole conditions."

"I don't need ya to leave the Fire Nation, I just need ya aid." Delphini shouted before calming down a little and continuing. "But I see this is going nowhere so in order to cut the rest of this shit, give me ya answer. Will ya join me in bringing justice to the Avatar and all those responsible for what happened to my father and atone for ya sins or will ya face justice for ya crimes?"

"No, I will not aid you." Pyrites said bluntly. "The Purist Movement is dead and apparently you must die with it seems. I will not return nor will I follow you. You are the last remnant of a defeated movement, with your death, Voldemort's last legacy dies and the Purists will be no more."

"Then you leave me no choice but to destroy you." Delphini said a cruel grin spreading across her face. "Honestly, I had hoped that this would be the choice you made. I am going to enjoy this."

"As will I." Pyrites said returning her cruel smile and showing his true nature for the first time, something that unfortunately did not phase Delphini in the least. "I have one good fight left in me so bring it bitch. Let's see how you handle my experience and skill."

Before Delphini could reach, Pyrites fired a bolt of lightning at her that he had been subtly building up for the past few minutes in preparation for this confrontation. To her credit, the lithe waterbender reached as fast as her father would have in a similar situation and caught the bolt in her left hand before redirecting it right back at Pyrites in a graceful and effortless move. Pyrites smirked as he caught his own bolt and without showing any pain, though there was some, he redirected it and sent it up in the air. Hopefully someone would notice that and come investigate what the fuck was going on here.

"Not bad." Pyrites said still smirking at the young woman in front of him. "You are better than I expected, this will be even more fun. I haven't had this much fun since the Battle of the Caldera."

With that Pyrites sent a blast of intense fire from both hands right at Delphini. She leapt out of the way with the grace only a trained waterbender could achieve but the old firebender kept up the attacks at her to keep her on the defensive. Pyrites kept the attack going, sending several more jets of fire at Delphini.

Unfortunately for him, it was clear that Delphine was a master of the gracefully elegant Northern Style of waterbending and not what Pyrites had hoped for in the forceful but stilted Foggy Swamp style. As such, she easily evaded his attacks, displaying an incredible acrobatic abilities as she flipped away, the fire always missing her by millimeters. On the few occasions that she couldn't dodge in time, she summoned water to hold off the attack long enough to get out of the way. Pyrites knew he would have to change his tactic to avoid exhausting himself, a problem more due to his age than his ability.

Ending his last attack, he instead paused to catch his breath thus allowing Delphini to pull water from her skins to form an X around her as they stared intently at each other. He had underestimated her so far; it wouldn't happen again.

"Not bad for an old man." Delphini taunted at him. "Would have been a better fight in ya youth but ya don't have that no more."

"The fire keeps me young." Pyrites replied with a smile, trying hard not to pant and show his true state. "Besides you haven't seen anything yet. There's a reason why I am one of the best firebenders on the planet, if not in history."

Delphini yelled a cry of anger at him and began to send vicious looking ice spikes from the water around her at him. They never reached the old master. As soon as she yelled and given away her desire for a ferocious attack, Pyrites had spun and summoned a maelstrom of fire around himself so that he was at the center of an intense, extremely hot, vortex but he was pushing all the heat outside so as to keep himself safe. It was a rare and incredibly difficult move to pull off but it work as the heat cause the ice melted and then evaporated as soon as it got within range of his vortex.

Raising his hands above his head Pyrites forced the flaming vortex high into the air and bent it in an arch at the young waterbender, again a move that was not at all easy to pull off. Delphini easily backflipped out of the way of the vortex's point that had been aimed right at her but as soon as the fire touched the ground Pyrites converted it into rolling blaze that swept towards Delphini, destroying the vegetation and blackening the earth as it went.

Delphini to her credit recovered from her initial dodge and roll to leap over the wave of fire and before using her water to cool the earth enough to stand as steam rose around her. As Delphini was rising, she sent a series of high powered water blasts at Pyrites that forced him to take a step back and go on the defense for the first time in the duel, countering each water blast with an equally powerful fire blast of his own. The result was a lot of steam filling the hot air between the combatants.

"Enough." The Death Eater bellowed with enough force that Delphini paused in her own attack out surprise at Pyrite's yell. "This ends now. Try this on for size cunt, I will show you why I am the greatest master of temperature control the world has ever seen."

Before Delphini could react Pyrites summoned two fire whips, one for each hand, and whipped them against the now black earth. As he did, Pyrites focused on the heat of the flames in his hands and intensified it. He poured all of his skill into it and slowly, starting from the points nearest his hands and steadily making its way up to the tips of the whips, the flames went from red to orange and finally blue, the hottest any known firebender could produce.

"What the fuck!" Delphine yelled as the flames turned blue. "No one can produce blue flames."

"Only Azula has ever been naturally gifted to produce blue flames." Pyrites grunted, the effort was draining but he powered through. "I on the other hand am the greatest master of temperature control, I can increase my flame heat so much that it turns blue, I am alone in this ability. Now, you die you inbred Swamp bitch."

With that Pyrites launched himself into a barrel role with the fire whips twisting in front of him, right at Delphini. The earth was churned up and scorched even more by the attack with several small fires bursting into existence along the path of his attack.

Pyrites landed where Delphine had been and swept the whips in an arc at her but the acrobatic waterbender just managed to flip away from the attack, though Pyrites noticed that her clothes were singed by the attack, the first crack in her defense that Pyrites intended to exploit. Pyrites followed this up by pivoting on his heal and bringing whips to bear on Delphini, one low and one high, from the same direction. Delphini once again evaded the this by jumping between them, encasing herself in her remaining water to protect herself. The cost was that the heat of the blue flames evaporated all her remaining water.

Pyrites knew that now he had her. Delphini was a Purist, she could only fight with bending, that was how the Purists operated, and she had no more water. She was don for. Pyrites quickly extinguished one of the whips only to reignite it and heat it up again so that this time he could bring both whips from either side and trap her. Delphini was about to burn to death.

"Ya right, this shit ends now." Delphini said with a strangely confident smirk on her twisted face. As the whips closed in on her she raised her left hand at Pyrites. "Now it's ya turn to try this on for size, traitor."

Pyrites realized too late he had underestimated the Dark Lord's daughter. As soon as she raised her hand, he felt his body go rigid, his arms locked in place in front of him as pain suddenly racked his old body.

The whips immediately went out as the bloodbending took hold of him thus negating his own bending before Delphini raised him a few inches above the ground. Now smiling manically, a look that reminded Pyrites every bit of her father whenever Voldemort was lost to his blood madness, the young bloodbender calmly stalked over to Pyrites. As she walked over the still smoldering ground, she drew the dagger from its sheath on her hip and expertly held in in her right hand.

"Well played." Pyrites grunted out as he struggled against Delphini's blood hold. Had it been Bellatrix he could have fought it but it was clear that Delphini's bloodbending prowess came from her father, not her mother. "I see you inherited your families unique ability to bloodbend without a full moon, shame I would have had you there."

"Possibly." Delphini said as she began to laugh manically sending a cold chill of fear down Pyrites spine. It was just like her father's and he hadn't heard that in decades. "I am my father's daughter after all so I did inherit his ability to command the strongest bending art without the need of a full moon and I made sure to practice it from the moment it manifested. I am still not at dad's level but that will come. I was just toying with ya, testing your skills which were as good as I had heard but ya were dead from the moment ya rejected my offer, traitor."

"You still cannot beat the Avatar." Pyrites forced out as he felt himself lowered so that Delphini could look him in the eye. "Even with bloodbending the Dark Lord failed and lost his bending. Your father died as a pathetic nonbender, nothing more than a fucking animal in the end because he took on the Avatar and lost. Don't think the Avatar won't exact the same punishment against you."

"True but I think I will take your advice and seek some allies." Delphini said in a falsely sweet tone. "I did overhear you earlier at that tavern so I may check out these mudblood freaks and see if they want in on my vengeance against the Avatar. After all he did the same to their champion as he did to ours. Don't worry, I'll painfully torture and then execute them as well once they have served their purpose before returning purity to the world and benders to their proper place above the animals. You, on the other hand, die now."

With that Delphine slowly and deliberately inserted the tip of her blade into Pyrites chest, right between two of his ribs, directly over his heart. As soon as the blade cut his skin, Pyrites felt a cold numbness wash over him, though it did nothing to negate the pain of the blood hold Delphini had on him, nor the pain of the fucking dagger in his chest.

His eyes went wide as the feeling began to spread all over his body. It was a feeling he had only felt once before and that was by accident while trying to harvest the stuff for one of his own assassination plans during his youth.

"I see ya have experienced Shirshu venom before." Delphini said with an evil grin on her pale face. "I expected as much. Useful stuff, especially when ya can't get a good blood hold and need to incapacitate an enemy. It was a good trick the NWTM taught me."

"Nicely played." Pyrites rasped out before the venom took over his vocal cords.

"Now where was I." Delphini said ignoring Pyrites's predicament and ever so slowly pushing her blade deeper into his chest in an expert fashion that maximized his pain. "Oh yes, as the heir to Voldemort, the only valid authority in the world, I, Delphini, do hereby convict Pyrites of treason against the Dark Lord, against purity, against all benders and against the natural order itself. You are a traitor to balance. There is only one punishment for these crimes, death. A slow, painful death that I will take great pleasure in meeting out to you right now."

Pyrites could feel the point enter his left lung. It was a cruel, slow and agonizing way to die. It was also one that he couldn't help but respect, Delphini really was Voldemort's child. Pyrites could always respect a clever and painful way to kill your enemies once you had vanquished them. It was also ironic that he would perish in such a way, killed by a mix of bloodbending and a nonbending weapon, not the way he wanted to go out but that was how it was going to be.

Pyrites could hear the sirens that must have been alerted to the duel by his maelstrom, or the bolt of lightning he had redirected into the air, but they wouldn't be here in time to save him. Nor would they arrive in time to catch Delphini. As he felt the blade pass through his lung he knew his time had come. Suddenly the blade stopped.

"You know you can't be saved." Delphini whispered the sadistic look in her eyes would have made her father proud and Pyrites knew she was about to monolog and he would have to listen to the insane ramblings of this lunatic. "But I thought you should know that as a bloodbender I can feel everything in your body while I have a hold of it. The only reason you are still alive is that I am keeping your blood at bay, I am keeping it flowing, but once I release you you will die."

Delphini paused for a moment to let that sink in. In all honesty Pyrites had never thought of it like that, he had only ever seen bloodbending for its offensive capabilities, however it seemed to have some similarities to healing and could be useful if it didn't drive those who abused it to insanity.

"I know the tip of my dagger is but millimeters from ya heart." Delphini continue breaking up the roving thoughts of Pyrites' dying mind. "I will puncture it just enough so that ya bleed out really slow like. Ya will drown on your own blood. A nice way for ya to go, no less than ya deserve, but alas I am nowhere near mastering my father's legendary ability to rip out all ya blood. I know you saw him do it to Karkaroff, it must have been orgasmic to witness."

Delphini paused again and inhaled a shuddering breath that made Pyrites realize that she was actually getting off on killing him, she was as much her mother's daughter as her father's it seemed. Pyrites was glad that he hadn't suffered the same fate as Karkaroff, that was a painful way to die and the worst he had ever witnessed, not that it had fazed him when he saw it. Still, drowning in his own blood wasn't a pleasant way to die either.

"Someday I shall surpass even my father." Delphini said coming down off her wave of pleasure. "Ya have the honor of being the first, but certainly not the last, criminal I kill on that journey. Soon even the Avatar will die by my hand. Now I really must go, I have an island to check out and either potential allies to make or enemies to kill."

With that Delphini stabbed the tip of her Shirshu coated dagger into Pyrites's heart. He could feel the pain from it but couldn't yell out about it due to the paralysis of the venom. The sadistic, blood mad girl then removed the knife just enough to unstopper the hole in his heart before she blew him a kiss and let go of the handle. The last sight Pyrites saw of Delphini was her grabbing her hooded cloak and pulling it on in one smooth mover before turning and running away from the approaching sirens.

Pyrites felt the blood hold leave him and his body fell back to the still warm earth so that he was looking up to the stars. It was quiet and peaceful know, just the way he had wanted to go, minus the blood filling his lungs.

As he felt his lungs and chest cavity fill with blood, slowly drowning him while he also bled out internally, he couldn't help but force a smile, an effort of will against the venom. He had informed the Avatar about Delphini and knew that though his time had come, that insane cunt was in store for it when she faced the Avatar. Pyrites knew that he couldn't be saved, but he would be avenged.

The sirens suddenly sounded miles away and Pyrites took in the night's stars as what he knew would be the last thing he saw in his life on earth. His will was set and it was binding, it was just a shame he would not be there to see the Avatar or the Firelord's faces when they learned of what it said and their requirements under it. Pyrites would be remembered for all eternity.

As his vision began to blur, his eyes clouding over, the former spymaster of the Dark Lord expelled one of his last breaths, scattering scarlet blood from his punctured lung all over his white beard and prepared himself. Pyrites made peace with his end, early though it was, and embraced death as an old friend, commanding his spirit to the next plane of existence as his world went black.

**And there you have it, the end of Pyrites' story line and in a manor that I feel befits a character like Pyrites, one of two barely mentioned characters on the Wikia that I have expanded exponentially on, the other will appear in a few chapters time. This is both the first POV death I have shown in this series (I think) and the first (but not last) death of a significant character to be seen as I consider Pyrites essential to Book 2. Don't worry, he will still be mentioned in this series, that is how much of an impact he had on the world, and he still has a few fun manipulations left from beyond the grave. Currently I am planning a full Pyrites spinoff series consisting of 4 books that will be written from Pyrites' 1st person POV (similar to the half uploaded and delayed Regulus spinoff) that will serve as his memoirs and tell his tale from youth to death in 4 different stages, as well as a short novella for his prison years. This work is still in development and a minimum of 3 years (from time of upload) away from publication but it will serve as a good series to showcase one of my favorite characters to write, despite his vile beliefs, and explore who Pyrites was and how he became the influential being whose views and infamy live on for decades if not centuries after his death. Pyrites will also make a few appearances in Avatar: The Tale of Harry: The Lost Adventures collection that is set to be released after Book 5 and will look at scenes cut or not included in the original series but that I thought would be fun to write. Pyrites also appears briefly, though not by name, in The Path to Redemption (Regulus' spinoff). ****That is all for this long note to end one of the best chapters in my mind. As always like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next week.**

**Stringdog**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is the eleventh chapter in Book 3, on time as always. Sorry that this chapter is so long, there was a lot going on that meant that it couldn't be split up and the edits added a lot to the chapter but it is all relevant to the story and introduces one of the major players in Book 3, as well as showing a character only hinted with only one appearance so far in this series. Nothing else to address in ******this note so sit back and enjoy the 11th full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 11**

Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna all stood on the end of the wooden jetty on the private beach that the Firelord owned as part of his family's estate on Ember Island. It extended far enough out to allow for a small sub to approach and dock at the end. Zuko had built it such early on in his tenure as Firelord so as to approach unseen but it hadn't been used in over a century.

Harry and Neville had returned from the tavern in time to find the girls had gotten back just before them. Apparently Luna had gone into detail with the girls on how to get the perfectly shaved pussy when you couldn't get a professional wax job. This resulted in Ginny reminding Luna that Lily was only 12 and nowhere near old enough for this. Lily decided that that was an invitation to lavabend the rocks at Luna to get her to shut up.

The resulting fire and extensive damage had led to all three getting a lifetime ban from the establishment while Rose was forced to put out the flames with her bending so Rose wasn't banned. Now all the kids were out in town with plenty of money to enjoy the famous Ember Island Arcade followed by attending a play before James was ordered to make sure they were all back by midnight or else all would be grounded for a long time. Now, though, it was time to go and see if Hermione's information was actually accurate.

Night was falling when they saw a periscope appear on the horizon indicating that a sub was approaching. A few minutes later a small sub with RCPD markings on its side surfaced next to the jetty. A moment later the hatch swung up and Ron's head popped out of the hatch.

"Howdy y'all." Ron called at them. "What do you think? Latest surveillance sub courtesy of Future Industries. Small, only requires one to man to pilot it, and completely stocked with all the shit we could need to make sure that the island is where it is supposed to be. the actual surveillance equipment will probably not be needed."

"Impressive." Harry said as he jumped onto the sub using airbending and then some minor metalbending to make sure he was steady. "Did you pilot this thing all the way from Republic City? This thing doesn't look long range."

"No, I had it taken in a United Navy carrier then dropped off just outside of the nautical border of the Fire Nation to conduct practice maneuvers as this is a prototype." Ron said. "So only been testing it for a bit but I am already trained and qualified on subs as part of my early RCPD training. Also, there are the uniforms y'all asked for me to bring so we could be just like old times. Classic Southern Water Tribal outfits for myself and Ginny, a glider suit for Luna and the usual stuff for Harry and Neville."

"Excellent." Harry said as he helped the others onto the sub so that none of them fell into the water. "Let's get in and get on our way. The sooner we leave, the sooner this shit is over and done with."

After Harry had helped the others, other than Ron who was doing some checks on the hull, into the sub, he looked out into the sky and saw a large vortex of fire shoot up into the air in the distance but still on the island. Harry wondered what it was because if it was a singular firebender then he or she was a damn good firebender to produce such a flame. Harry shrugged as he entered the sub himself chalking the fire up to someone blowing off steam. He had more important shit to deal with tonight than one or more firebenders having a good time.

Harry dropped into the sub from the ladder to the hatch and marveled at the interior as Ron closed and sealed the hatch and joined them. It was full of the latest tech from Future Industry. Completely powered by electricity, an air recycling system, a small rest room, cots, storage room with provisions for a few weeks and full coms and radar suite. It was just what they needed.

Once the sub was sealed, Ron went to the controls and began to lower the sub into the water and power it away from the island using the instruments on the control panel. As a waterbender, Ron had made it a priority to always be on top of any advancements in nautical tech, he had been a water officer for a few years before transferring to the fugitive apprehension division, and easily piloted the sub into the open waters and began to turn it north.

What amazed Harry the most was that they were moving at a decent speed, at least 10 knots according to the instruments. He remembered the sub that they had taken to get into the Fire Nation all those years ago and how painful and slow it had been. The again they had been forced to waterbend an ancient sub, sub tech had advanced a lot since the Day of Black Sun.

The girls had already gone to the storage room to change by the time they had turned north while Neville was in the restroom changing for the mission so it was just Ron and Harry left in the control room. Harry would change in a moment, he had a little time before he needed to be ready anyway and wanted to talk with Ron for a moment.

"How are we going to find the island?" Harry asked, it was the most pressing question on his mind. "And we now know that it does exists because Neville and I ran into Pyrites earlier and he confirmed that Warren once told him about it. Given his track record with accurate information, I think it is safe to say that Hermione's info is accurate."

"Y'all ran into our second favorite Death Eater after Regulus." Ron said with a laugh. "How is that old asshole? Still the same?"

"Yeah turns out he moved to Ember Island 20 years back and entered a form of semi-retirement." Harry said with a smile at Ron's statement. "And yeah he's the same old asshole. He still runs his businesses, both the legal ones and the information racket he loves. He knew that we weren't there for a holiday, he was always good with shit like that, so we used him to see if he could help us."

"And did he?" Ron asked.

"In his own charming and fun way." Harry said with a hint of annoyance. "But he did confirm that the island existed and that ain't something Pyrites would forget. Likely he kept the intel to search for it once Voldemort won and then used it when it was useful. He couldn't confirm its location but we are now confident that it exists."

"Ok that's good." Ron said with a nod. "As for the Island, I had a few contacts I know in the Fire Nation Investigative Service go and talk to the fisherman in some of the northern villages about the islands off the northern coast. They said that there is an island that appears uninhabited 15 nautical miles or so north of the most northern point of the Fire Nation so we are heading to those coordinates and starting our search there."

"Ok, there are a lot of islands around here but I am hoping fate is on our side." Harry said dubiously. "A lot of uninhabited islands off the coast exist, it could be any of them."

"It was also the only one that they described that fit the description of high cliffs and lush vegetation that Hermione gave." Ron added. "Apparently there is no good fishing there so most stay clear of the island."

"That helps." Harry said nodding. "Sounds like our target, a good place to hide out and never be found. Well I am going to get ready, what's our ETA."

"Ought to take about 3 hours or so to reach our destination." Ron said after a moment to look over some of his equipment and a map he had. "Enough time to strategize our attack. Personally, I propose scaling the cliffs instead of using the bay on the northern shore, if that still exists."

"Agreed, we need to plan this out so that we can take the Enlightened alive if at all possible." Harry said. As he was speaking Harry put his hands in his pockets and felt a folded piece of paper.

"What the fuck?" Harry asked no one in particular as he pulled the paper out. As he did so the others had just rejoined them.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, she still looked good in her traditional Southern Warrior outfit even after all these years.

"Dunno just found it." Harry said as he opened the paper and groaned when he recognized the dandy and beautiful calligraphy on the page. "It's from Pyrites."

"Read it out load." Ron said. "Let's see what our tamed Death Eater wants this time."

"My dearest, darling Avatar." Harry began before pausing and interjecting. "I thought he said he wasn't a faggot, his words not mine, but he seems to have a man crush on me. That or he just enjoys fucking with me."

"Probably a lot of latent, repressed, homosexual tension." Luna said idly. "Happens to all of us."

"Probably, anyway let's see what he says." Harry said cutting off Luna before she could get a head of steam and continuing. "Over the last few weeks I have noticed that an individual has been stalking my sexy ass. I'm more annoyed at how bad my stalker is at tailing me and not the tailing itself. I can respect a tail I just can't respect shitty work. After some oh so subtle counter surveillance on my part in a way that she couldn't detect because I am just that good, I was able to get a detailed look at her."

"How is it possible to write a letter dripping with arrogance." Neville interrupted shaking his head. "I thought he was bad in person, somehow he can achieve it in writing as well."

"Read his memoires, they are even worse." Ron said. "Anyway, please continue Harry. What does Pyrites want us to know so bad that he slipped the intel to you free of charge."

"Let's see." Harry said before reading the next part of letter aloud. "After passing her description onto my many contacts spread throughout the world, all legal and who owe me many favors, I had them try to find out who she was. I had them focus mainly on her silvery hair with blue tips, an unusual fashion statement, and from that I have been able to ascertain her identity. Her name is Delphini and she is the unholy offspring of Voldemort and Bellatrix."

"What the fucking fuck!" Ginny exclaimed. "No, I do not want to think of that."

"Yeah I have an image of a nude, pale, Voldemort violently fucking Bellatrix in some kinky, freaky sex act in the Foggy Swamp that involves vines acting as whips and ties while he plows her into tomorrow." Luna said shuddering. "Which reminds me, Ron we haven't fucked in ages so as soon as Harry is done reading leave the steering to the others and fuck me senseless in the storage room. I checked, its soundproof so let's see if it is Luna-proof."

"I said I do not want to think of it and now that image will haunt my nightmares." Ginny said ignoring Luna's comment about her brother.

"We can drink enough liquor to forget that when we are done but for now we need to plow on with this letter." Harry said bringing them all back to the letter and failing to shake the mental image Luna had painted from his mind. "Pyrites wouldn't have slipped it to me earlier if he hadn't wanted me to find it and find it today."

"Agreed." Ron said. "Please continue Harry."

Harry nodded before continuing. Already Pyrites had told them something they had never expected, what else could the former spymaster tell them that they needed to know?

"Yes, I know it is disgusting to think of the Dark Lord fucking Bellatrix with his huge cock (I have seen it and it is magnificent) while her large tits (equally magnificent) bounced but it is true." Harry read and groaned at Pyrites as the Death Eater managed to make the mental image worse in his mind. "From my sources, it appears that Delphini has lived in the Swamp most of her life but recently she has ventured out and stated to ask questions about me, Regulus, you, the rest of Team Avatar and anyone else involved in the fall of her father."

"That does not sound good." Ginny interrupted. "Not good at all."

"Agreed but there is still more." Harry said. "And it doesn't look like this is going to get any better."

"Then continue." Luna said. "All this talk of sex is getting me really horny, please finish."

"She is without a doubt a Purist, one who is likely planning revenge upon you." Harry continued once again ignoring Luna. "I will try to confront her after I find and talk to you so I can give you this note. I will use all of my charm to learn what I can."

"Why am I not surprised he knew you would be on Ember Island." Ron interrupted shaking his head. "Continue Harry."

"I will swing by the Firelord's place, where I know you are staying, at some point tomorrow to let you know." Harry read. "However, in the highly unlikely event that I do not see you again to report what I have learned before you finish up your business in the Fire Nation then I warn you to be careful. From what I have heard from my contacts in the underbelly of Republic City where Delphini was before coming to the Fire Nation, she is completely insane and hellbent on revenge. I know that you can handle yourself but still, she may be as dangerous as her father and as unstable as her mother, a deadly combination. Always Yours, Pyrites."

When Harry finished reading he looked up at his friends. Their faces mirrored his. A mixture of shock, horror, revolution and weariness at the info Pyrites had provided them. Harry had thought he had ended the Purist Movement when he defeated Voldemort. and they had conducted what was called the Purist Purge, a name Harry hated, to catch the remaining criminals who had fought for Voldemort. Appeared that had not been the case as there was still one lone holdout, a last fuck you and legacy of Voldemort all rolled into one woman that Harry would have to deal with.

"We can't focus on her." Neville said breaking the silence. "At least not right now. I know that she poses a threat if this info is credible, and as much as we all dislike Pyrites he is nothing if not credible, but we can't deal with her just yet. We have a mission to undertake right now and we must execute it."

"You're right Neville." Harry said firmly before putting the letter away. "I am going to go get ready and then we can plan our attack upon the Enlightened Island, if we find it. When this is over, then we can go after Voldemort's bastard."

Harry excused himself and headed straight to the storage room in the back of the sub while Ron kept the sub on course. Once there he changed out of the Fire Nation clothes he had been wearing out of respect to the nation he was visiting and into something more comfortable to fight in. Harry had a feeling that they were going to be in for a fight if they found the Enlightened.

As the Avatar Harry had kept in shape and thus despite his 43 years of age he still had the physique and body he had when he was in his 20s. Therefore, he didn't feel bad about donning a forest green vest and loose pants with metal boots and a green leather belt that had his water skin and a metal spool on it.

Once that was done, Harry tied on his signature green headband that he still wore when executing his duty as the Avatar, and to keep his hair back while he was fighting. The last thing he did was reattach his swords to his back before he headed out and joined the others.

"I was thinking we do a two-sided attack." Ginny was saying as Harry rejoined his team. "I pincer move as y'all call it. Ron and I can waterbend to the north side and attack from the dock while Harry, Neville and Luna go up the cliff face and come in from the rear."

"I do like Ron coming into my rear in both senses." Luna said idly from where she was. "Though I'm not use to being the one taking someone from the rear, only taking it myself."

"Luna, if you say something like that again I will gag you." Ginny said not even looking at her best friend.

"Mhmm, I'd like tha…" Luna began before a small whip of water suddenly wrapped around Luna's mouth and froze there silencing her though leaving her nose free to breath.

"Anyway, Harry and Neville can firebend up and Luna can airbend so it shouldn't be a problem to scale the cliffs." Ginny continued ignoring what Harry hoped were protests from Luna but could easily be moans of pleasure. "Any thoughts guys?"

"I like it but what about the trees?" Harry asked as he reached them. "Remember Hermione did say it was covered in them, that is why we can't spot the compound from the air."

"They'll be hard to get through regardless." Ron admitted. "However, it will be a problem either way so I don't see much of a problem going in two different ways. It's a good plan and will trap them where they are."

"Alright but I have a different suggestion." Harry said. "I go with Ginny. That way we can avoid having our two best waterbenders in one place. Ron can lift himself up with a water vortex so the cliff isn't a problem for him. Also, I can try Teddy's new idea to subtly send out tremors to mess with Cresswell's seismic sense. I don't remember if he can see with his feet but I don't want to underestimate him."

"Very well, that is the plan." Ron said with a nod. "But once we reach their compound at the center, again based on Hermione's information which we can't fully trust, we have to try and take them alive. No large or deadly attacks unless absolutely necessary."

"Though for all we know she's sending us to our slaughter." Neville said gloomily. "Sorry, had to voice the pessimistic view."

"It's ok." Ron said. "Always expect the worst just in case and then we may be surprised by what actually happens. But yeah once we get to the compound we surround it and prevent any escape. Now usually we should ask for a surrender however there are active warrants out for their arrests so we can strike without warning but only with non-lethal force. We can only kill in self-defense but y'all already know that."

"Agreed." They all said in unison.

The rest of the journey was made in relative silence, except for the half an hour Ron and Luna fucked and they all learned that the storage room was in fact not Luna proof much to their discomfort. When they were back, Luna looking happy and Ron uncomfortable, they went back to work navigating the sub to the location while Harry did his best to put Pyrites' letter out of his mind and focus on the mission.

Soon, though, there was a blip on the radar that showed an island right at the coordinates that Ron had entered into the mapping system in the sub. It was a good thing as Harry was starting to slip out of thinking about the mission and thinking about how to handle Delphini. The blip brought him back to reality and they all gathered around the navigation system.

"Looks like the island is here." Ron said studying the system. "Time to bring this thing up and drop anchor. We should be far enough away to avoid detection but close enough to reach the island without too much exertion. Get ready guys cos it's once again into the Dragon's lair."

The sub slowly rose and broke the surface of the sea, the lack of buffeting was a good sign as Harry was hoping for a clam sea tonight. As soon as the sub was above the water line, Ron pressed a button and the ship shuddered. Ron nodded and went to the ladder and ascended it, opened the hatch and left the sub to sort out the final things on the hull.

Harry followed a moment later and soon he was outside on the wet hull, a fact that he and Ron used their waterbending to deal with. It was a starry night but at least it was still night and that would serve them well for their approach, it was harder to see at night. In short order the rest were out of the sub and on the top of the hull.

In front of them, far enough to maintain a safe distance, was a large cliff about 20 feet high. Atop the cliff they could make out a large covering of trees that pushed right up to the edge of the cliff. It certainly looked like the island that Hermione had told them about, now they had to check it out.

"It's time." Harry said once they had all taken in their target. "Let's make this a quick and clean insertion, recon and hopefully arrests. Remember, take them alive and try not to let them destroy their records, those are more important so we have authorization to kill if they try to destroy them."

The others just nodded and they silently they set off. Ron leapt of the sub and created a water vortex to carry him to cliff face, Neville used fire jets to launch himself into the air and at the cliff top, a tough maneuver but one that he should be able to make, while Luna used airbending to augment her leap before opening her arms and gliding with the suit wings to the top of the cliff.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny leapt on the sea and used smaller water vortexes to carry them swiftly and silently around the island. They would arrive at different times but unless Cresswell was blind, he would only use seismic sense if he had to see where his eyes couldn't so they had a few moments before Harry started to mess with it.

As they reached the north side they saw the cliffs end and soon a small cove between a gap barely large enough to get a small power boat into. At the far end of the cove was a small wooden jetty. So far everything was matching Hermione's descriptions, it looked like they were in the right place.

The couple quickly navigated into the cove and deftly leapt onto the wooden jetty, controlling the water so it didn't splash or cause any noticeable noise. Drawing his swords and retracting his boots Harry looked at Ginny who silently nodded and they slowly walked off the jetty.

As soon as Harry's feet touched the soft sand of the small beach he began to send out a continuous, low level, amount of earthbending to create a series of minor tremors that couldn't be felt by anyone other than an earthbender trained to use seismic sense. Hopefully this would work to confuse Cresswell should he be here and actively looking for intruders, if not then they already had the upper hand.

At the same time, this tactic would allow Harry to identify and buried any hidden traps that he didn't doubt the Enlightened had left for any intruders. However Harry didn't find any traps. It seemed that the Enlightened were so confident that no one would ever find this place and that they hadn't tried to defend it. That certainly fit with the arrogance that Harry had noticed in the two Enlightened he had ever met. They were so sure of their intelligence that it made them overconfident and Harry was about to exploit that.

As this was happening, Harry and Ginny slowly crept up the gently sloping hill and along a man-made path between the trees as they made their way up to the center of the island. It was time to end the Enlightened once and for all.

* * *

In the underground compound that he had carved out to serve as the base of operations and sanctuary of the Enlightened, Cresswell was meditating on the mysteries of life. The Earth Enlightened was one of the youngest Enlightened left, along with the Water Enlightened, at the young age of 65. Despite his age, Cresswell kept himself in shape just in case.

Only he and Leach still lived in the compound. Myrtle had died of extreme old age 3 years ago and her body was laid in rest in a small Air Temple he had built her, an honor she more than deserved, while the waterbender had never been identified as a suspect. He had gotten to live free but that had always been the plan.

It had been hard to live here, though it was well stocked for that purpose, but it was their only safe space on the planet. Besides, Leach had lived her for decades so it was doable.

They had been forced to flee here when their puppet had kicked them out of the Fire Utopia, the second time that Cresswell had been forced to flee to the Island because of Hermione. The first had been when she had revealed who the Enlightened were and Cresswell had been forced to flee Ba Sing Se as he was a prime suspect and he didn't trust the IBI to be fair in their investigation.

The whole Fire Utopia experiment had been a fiasco. They had thought they could control Hermione, Leach had assured them of that, but she had let the power go to her head and become the tyrant they had tried to replace with her. She was supposed to be someone naïve and impressionable that they could control, they had been horribly wrong.

After 4 years they had seen her purges and her atrocities and feared she might kill them on trumped up and utterly false charges, charges only allowed for their enemies, in a move to solidify her grip on ultimate power. So, the trio of Enlightened based in the Fire Utopia so as to manipulate Hermione had fled with a large portion of the nation's wealth and supplies to their Island.

They kept a radio and VV on the Island, rigged to catch the necessary wavelengths to work, so as to maintain a connection to the outside world. It was through this that they had watched Hermione's defeat and humiliation at the hands of the Avatar, her trial, and incarceration though where they did not know. At least that was what the Avatar and Firelord said, Cresswell was certain that Hermione had been secretly executed and commutation had been a ruse so as to avoid making her into a martyr.

All in all it had been shit living in exile for so many years but at least they were free and safe. Better spending a quarter century in exile on their Island then being in some solitary prison cell if they were lucky or dead if not just for being correct about everything. The Fire Utopia, for all of Hermione's flaws, had had the right laws, it was the unenlightened world that was wrong and Cresswell knew that he would never live to see the world corrected for the good of the many and not the few.

As much as Cresswell wanted justice against the Avatar and his friends for illegally ending their hold on a nation, and their movement in general, he knew that right now that justice was currently out of his reach. They had been right for the world; they knew what was best and the Avatar in his arrogance and ignorance had taken that from them and forced them to live in a self-imposed prison. Cresswell knew that one day and one day soon he would have to try to get that justice but not yet, the timing wasn't right.

Suddenly Cresswell was snapped out of his meditations of the past, a nearly daily occurrence for him, by a slight tremor in the earth around him. It was only slight, subtle, vibration and he could tell that had he been on the surface he wouldn't have felt it but because he was underground and meditating he could feel it. It wasn't a natural vibration and that got him worried, very worried.

Placing a hand on the earth around him Cresswell closed his eyes and sent out his own vibrations to 'see' the whole island, something he was intimately familiar with. It was odd, he could feel the tremors in the earth but it was making his own seismic sense hazy and interfering with it. He couldn't see anything clearly, not even the trees or buildings. All this did was deepen his worry that something was not right.

There was only one explanation for this, that someone else was using seismic sense on the island and it was interfering with his own. This was not good as the ability could only be used by a few skilled earthbenders which meant that one of them was on the island and that could only mean one thing. Immediately his eyes snapped open and he ran to Leach's chambers.

"Leach, we have a big problem!" Cresswell exclaimed as he skidded into the Fire Enlightened's chamber and came to an abrupt stop.

The venerable master firebender was meditating surrounded by a series of incense burning candles in his chamber, books lining the walls and a few mementos that Cresswell never asked about. Cresswell knew of the demons that plagued Leach, they personally revolted him despite the man's arguments that children could consent, but Cresswell put them aside for the greater good and Leach only ever targeted undesirables or assets so it wasn't too bad.

Cresswell also didn't complain too much because he too had his fair share of questionable activities. From a young age, he had used his far left views to get laid with the hottest men and women in their movement, at times with the use of alcohol and questionable consent but Cresswell had always felt he was owed it because of his views.

Later, as a professor, he had used his power and position to fuck any student he wanted, after brainwashing them, and had enjoyed it immensely. It wasn't as bad as what Leach did, if fact Cresswell didn't see anything wrong with his actions, but he knew that they all had their own personal habits and didn't talk about it. Besides, Cresswell was here to deliver news to Leach, not discuss former conquests they had had and the morality of them.

An old man well over 100 years old with waist length white hair and beard and a deeply wrinkled face, Leach had been their founder and leader and even now he held a lot of reverence for his skills and intellect. As always, Leach wore the traditional noble's robes from his days as a master in the Royal Firebending School system though they were faded and patched after years of exile on the island.

The old man opened his tired, intelligent, eyes as Cresswell panted in the doorway. Cresswell knew that Leach wouldn't last much longer, the man was in his mid 130s, and when he died Cresswell was planning on leaving the island and probably ending his life on a suicide mission to take out the Avatar, that was when he was going to try and get his justice. It seemed like that moment was about to come a lot sooner than Cresswell expected.

"What is the problem brother." Leach said his voice old and horse but still full of the authority and wisdom it had commanded that had drawn Cresswell to the Enlightened. "I have not seen you this agitated since you came here after flee Ba Sing Se all those years ago."

"Someone has found the island." Cresswell said in a rush. "I can feel seismic vibrations from an earthbender and it is interfering with my own abilities."

"Then Avatar has finally found us." Leach said with a deep sigh. "It was only a matter of time but I was hoping to die in peace and never see that bastard. Alas, fate has other plans."

"How certain are you?" Cresswell asked his longtime friend and mentor, though he knew that the earthbender was almost certainly the Avatar. "It could just be some random earthbender who has stumbled upon our island and is looking around."

"Think my student." Leach said in a tone he reserved for lecturing people. "Remember we are Enlightened; we are the peak of human intelligence, wisdom, logic and reasoning so use your brain. Remember, someone is using seismic sense on our island, an island only we know of as we silenced the our ferryman when we fled here for good. As you well know, seismic sense is not a common ability and it is common knowledge that the Avatar is one of the best at it. You said it was messing with your abilities, well what does that say to you?"

"That someone is trying to hide a group of people and their presence here." Cresswell said anger and resignation to the obvious scenario coming through in his voice. "Likely Team Avatar. Fuck. I was hoping it was not that but it was a vain hope. They must know of my abilities when it comes to earthbending, what they know I can do is on record back in Ba Sing Se, but how did they find us?"

"Hermione." Leach said simply. "I enjoyed her body back when she was young, until she got too old for me when she left for the Academy, and she had potential but in the end we turned her into a monster when we gave her power. Alas, craving power does not make a good leader sometimes. Now, it seems that after 20 plus years on solitary confinement, she has finally realized that she was nothing more than our puppet that got way out of control and she has betrayed us."

"I thought she was dead." Cresswell admitted. "I was certain the whole commutation was fake so that they could torture and murder her in secret. I figured that after all these years she hadn't broken and taken her secrets to the grave. Another failure for us."

"Perhaps but we shall not let her treachery destroy us." Leach said adamantly. "Assumptions are not something we should make unless it is about those we oppose as we can safely assume they are all Purists, totalitarian assholes who don't deserve their rights because they violate the rights of others. We made a mistake this time around as our assumptions regarding Hermione's outcome after her trial were the most logical but we underestimated our enemies. Now, we must initiate the Doomsday Protocol."

"Are you sure?" Cresswell asked seriously, the Doomsday Protocol was their last ditch plan, one that only went into effect if they were truly fucked. "Is it that bad that we have to initiate it?"

"We must initiate it, our time is almost up and this is our only chance." Leach said with conviction in his old voice. "We must do so before it is too late and evil takes hold in our world for good. So listen to me one last time my brother because this is our last mission as Enlightened. We are down as a movement but we are not out. We must end the Avatar Cycle and force true equality in the world once and for all. Now go, take the secret tunnel and the boat and head south to the Southern Water Tribe."

"Will he even help us?" Cresswell asked concerned. "It has been years since we last saw him, how do we know he is still committed to the cause?"

"He will be, this was always his job." Leach said with a nod. "He was always our last line, our financier and our brother. He will join and if not, he is a traitor. If so, execute him."

"I hope it does not come to that." Cresswell admitted. "But should it, I will not fail in doing so and taking on the Doomsday Protocol alone."

"I know that you won't." Leach said with a sad smile. "You will not fail my friend. As you know, the boat will have all you need to get to the Southern Water Tribe and to blend in, it was prepared for just such an eventuality. Persuade our last brother to aid you in bringing justice to the Avatar and his evil comrades. Once the Avatar is removed we will all truly be equal because the one being of power is gone forever. Then we can rebuild the world in our image, the right and enlightened way. It will be up to you two to achieve this. I am counting on you."

"But what of you?" Cresswell asked his longtime friend. "And of Hermione? I can find her and end her for her treason but we will need our leader by our side in this endeavor."

"Alas, my time on this earth is drawing to a close." Leach said sadly. "We have known that this was coming ever since Myrtle passed and now it is my time to leave this terrible world that we live in. I have failed in my mission to make the world uniform and enlightened under our enlightened views and law, you are our last hope for a better world for all Cresswell."

"You are staying?" Cresswell asked, shocked at what his mentor was saying. "To confront the Avatar?"

"I knew I would see him before I died." Leach admitted. "And yes, I am staying. I must stay so as to destroy our records, as a firebender I am best for that, set the fuzzes and give you time to escape. You are younger, stronger, and a better fighter than me, that is what we need right now. Do this for me."

"I will my friend." Cresswell said with bow of his head. "You make a logical point that I cannot argue with. But what of Hermione? What shall I do about her?"

"As for that bitch you will not find her." Leach spat. "The Avatar will have hidden her where she cannot be found so do not waste your time trying to locate her. We know that she is alive because the Avatar found us and if he kept her alive only he will know where she it. Once the Avatar is no more, then you can execute her for her treason."

"Your sacrifice will not be forgotten." Cresswell said sadly. "I will do all as you say. We may have lost the battle but we will win the war. Good must triumph over evil. Goodbye my brother, I will see you in the next life."

"Goodbye my brother." Leach replied. "Now go forth and bring equality back to this world."

There was no time for emotion, no time for grief and no time for a long goodbye. Cresswell knew that this was the only course of action and that if was to implement it he would have to leave now to give himself the best chance of escape.

Nodding to the man who had founded their organization and who had been the driving force in their movement one last time, Cresswell turned and left. Leach would make one final stand for them so that they could live to fight another day.

Cresswell headed out of Leach's chambers and over to a wall. Bending the earth slab down to show a hidden staircase Cresswell went in. He needed to leave right away, there was no time for anything from his own quarters. He always carried his axe, Tyrant Slayer as it was called, and that was all he needed, everything else would be on the boat.

Closing the slab being him, Cresswell ran down the earthbent stairs of the secret exit. At the bottom was a large cavern that had been there since before they had arrived on the Island. Cresswell had seen it when surveying the island and upon confirming that it was flooded enough to hold a small boat, they had set up this emergency exit as a secondary way off the island just in case.

In the cavern there was a powerboat moored on a stone jetty. It was a standard powerboat with a small cabin stocked with enough resources for the purpose, as well as other emergency supplies in case of a long sea voyage. This had always been their escape plan in the case of an invasion and now Cresswell had to use it. At least he would get off this fucking island for the first time in more than 20 years.

Getting into the boat he powered it up, Cresswell unlashed the moorings and steered it towards the rock wall at the far end of the cavern. Extending a hand, he caused the wall to crumble into the sea. As soon as the gap was wide enough, Cresswell opened the throttle and powered out and into the open sea from the island's west side as fast as possible.

Cresswell didn't look back, even when the top of the island exploded in a roiling ball of fire. He had a mission and he would accomplish it, for the Enlightened and for the greater good of humanity.

Cresswell was so focused in his mission that he did not notice a smaller powerboat floating in the vicinity of the Island, nor did he notice it begin to follow him as he began to turn so that he could head to the Southern Water Tribe via the western coast of the Fire Nation. He had a mission to accomplish, one that would finally bring justice to the Avatar.

* * *

While Cresswell was fleeing the Island, Leach rose from his meditation with a groan of pain at his old body. He had little life left in him but there was more than enough to do what needed to be done. Fueling his body with internal fire and determined resolve, Leach headed to the records room.

The extensive records of the Enlightened were all kept on paper so that they could be burnt at a moment's notice. The records had all their plans, past and future, as well as profiles on all 6 Enlightened and the entire history of the Enlightened and all those who supported and aided them, though they were irrelevant compared to the Enlightened themselves.

Two, soon to be three, of them were dead, one was serving life without parole and had betrayed them while the last two were free and active. Leach needed to protect their last Enlightened so that they could attack and finally bring justice to the Avatar for his countless crimes. Only then, and in his name, could they rebuild in their image.

As Leach set fire to the records and left he couldn't help but feel betrayed by his former protege Hermione. She had been one of the many young, preteen, girls he had fucked while at the RFS school in the Capital but unlike the others she had been eager to please and follow his wise views. She was intelligent, malleable, willing to follow authority and rules without question so long as it was from the Enlightened. She was also a first-generation bender but not a leader despite her claims.

Yes, Hermione was perfect for their cause, albeit not the greatest firebender. Leach had brainwashed her into being his puppet, a sheath for his cock while she was of age, and their tool to be a leader in name only. Alas she had betrayed them after they had given her everything and he had been forced to flee back to their Island all because she wanted to rule alone. They had failed with the Fire Utopia and once again Hermione had betrayed them by revealing their location to their enemy but this time her treason would be in vain.

With the records burning, Leach headed towards the surface. Once Leach reached the entrance to the underground compound, he found the fuse to the bombs that they had set up to destroy everything should they need too and lit it. It would take a few minutes for all the charges to go off but it would hold the Avatar here long enough to allow Cresswell to get far enough away that they couldn't catch him.

Steeling himself Leach walked out of the front door to see the Avatar standing in front of him a look of cold fury on his face with his wife by his side. Both were poised for a fight but hadn't yet made a move and Leach was certain that the other 3 members of Team Avatar were nearby. It was time to finally confront the evilest man on the planet.

* * *

Harry and Ginny headed up the sloping path through the trees and soon came to a set of buildings in the center of the island that seemed to rest atop a natural hill. The main building was a small hut like building that likely housed the entrance to the underground compound and reminded Harry a little of how he had set up Hermione's prison in the Si Wong. Around it were smaller buildings that were likely used for storage, training and one that looked like a miniature Air Temple.

Soon Harry saw his friends arrive from the south and spread out to surround the central hut. Once they were in position, Harry stopped the low level interference vibrations he was sending out and sent out a wave of standard vibrations to 'see' the compound. It was deep and complicated, much more intricated than he had been expecting, so he couldn't make out people but Harry could tell the entrance was in deed in the central building. As they got into position, an ancient man with creepy gleam in his eyes walked slowly out of the central hut.

"Master Leach I presume." Harry said calmly as he finally came face to face with one of the last Enlightened and it was obvious from his clothing and age which one he was. "I have been looking for you for a long time."

"Avatar Harry we meet at last." The old man croaked out, his voice still holding arrogance despite his age. "I am surprised you found me after so many years of peacefully living here."

"When dealing with monsters like the members of the Enlightened, the investigation never ends." Harry said grimly. "At least not while you are still free and able to influence the world with your perversion of equality, Now tell me where are the others. Are and this will go easy for you."

"Myrtle is in there." Leach said with a smirk as he pointed to the Air Temple. "She died a free enlightened woman wronged by the lies of the world. The other two are gone, you will never find them. You are too late."

"Fuck." Harry swore. "Well at least we know one of you is dead and another is about to face the justice you so richly deserve."

"We are not monsters or criminals, Avatar; we are the Enlightened." Leach said with more force than Harry thought he could muster. "We and we alone know what is best for the world and how it should be run but the ignorant masses, led by false prophets like yourself, are too blind to see it. We ran a perfect, equal, peaceful, fair, and harmonious society for 5 years before you and your associates ruined it. No Avatar, you and your friends are the real monsters in the world, the most evil and vile beings to walk this planet."

"Very well." Harry said with a sigh, he didn't have the time for any games. "By the power vested in me as the Avatar, by the World Leaders, the Firelord and under the authority of an ICTFU warrant, I hereby place you under arrest for High Treason against the Fire Nation, crimes against humanity, slavery, murder, violations of civil rights, rape, pedophilia, terrorism and every single crime committed by the Fire Utopia Government. Turn around and surrender peacefully Leach, there is no need to make this difficult. We have you surrounded, you have lost."

"I think not Avatar." Leach said, a wicked smile crossing his face. "I will never serve a day in my life and I will never surrender to an illegitimate asshole like yourself or the false charges of the ICTFU. Goodbye Avatar, this has been our one and only meeting. I'll see you on the other side, cunt."

Harry felt the first explosion deep underground and instantly sent out a vibration and 'saw' the explosives. They were everywhere, the who place was about to explode.

"The compound is rigged to blow, take cover!" Harry yelled as he grabbed Ginny and used his earthbending to launch them into the air before using airbending to gain height even more height and then transitioning it into an air bubble to protect them.

As Harry gained height he saw that Luna had created an air bubble of her own on the ground to protect herself and Ron while Neville used his fire jets to gain height and then hovered on a continuous stream of fire as long as possible. Leach just looked up at Harry as Harry rose and gave him the finger just before the explosions reached the top of the compound and consumed the Fire Enlightened in a ball of flame and earth.

As soon as it began it was over. Harry lowered himself and Ginny to the earth, covering his feet as he did to protect them while Ginny used her water to cool the area around them. Luna lowered her air bubble and collapsed into Ron's arms from the effort of maintaining the bubble during the explosion. They were all fine, it was Neville they had to worry about.

Neville had lost power of his jets just as the explosion subsided and came crashing down to the earth. Fortunately, the fall wasn't that far so Neville didn't break anything but he did land on the scorched, and still very hot, earth and instantly leapt up in pain from the heat, scrambling away from the edge of the crater the explosion had left to get away from the danger.

Harry and Ron quickly pulled out the water from their water skins to cool the rest of the earth in the area around the crater and to put out the nearby flames. Unfortunately, the fire had already reached the trees and they had to leave the forest on fire as they didn't have enough water to put it out and it would require too much energy from Luna and Harry to use airbending. Plus, Ginny needed to heal Neville who was now lying on the ground with a few noticeable burns on his exposed arms.

They were able to clear the central area of the compound but it had been thoroughly destroyed. All that was left was a deep crater that exposed the tunnel network of the compound and few burning fragments of paper.

It was clear that Leach had destroyed everything, there was nothing left to salvage and as such no new information to help them find the last 2 Enlightened or any still active agents of them. The only other thing left in the crater were the charred remains of Leach's body that lay right at the center of the crater and none of them wanted to go look at it.

"Spread out and check." Harry ordered. "It's too hot for me to use seismic sense to see if anything is left. Luna check the Air Temple and confirm that Myrtle is dead, Ginny go get water and heal Neville. When you are done I want you and Ron to head to the shore and circle the island see what you can find, Neville check the forest once you are healed and if possible extinguish the fire with your bending. Don't take any risks guys."

The others nodded and went to their jobs. Harry looked down into the wreckage of the compound for clues. Not much could be made from what was left but the complex was extensive and there were clearly paths that had survived but the main bulk, including the records, had been destroyed.

It was clear that this was a plan that the Enlightened had made just in case they were ever found out and Team Avatar had almost perished in the trap. Harry didn't think that Hermione would have known about it though as it was something she would never agree too. She would never die like this, nor sacrifice knowledge. The fact that Hermione refused to destroy the FUICEE records when she had the chance despite the fact that they showed the full extent of her crimes was proof that she would never have agreed to destroying the Enlightened's compound.

As Harry was looking in the crater, he saw a missing section of earth that clearly lead down into the heart of the island. Leaping down to it and using his earthbending to cushion his fall, Harry slowly and carefully followed the earthbent steps down into the earth, lighting a small flame in his hand so he could see. When he reached the base he was shocked by what he found.

The stairs had led to a cavern filled with water, water that had recently risen over the lower steps, and the remains of a dock just visible under the surface of the water. On the far wall Harry could daylight and beyond that see the sea. Harry cursed to himself before he turned to head back up to the surface.

They had been too focused on taking down the Enlightened and neutralizing them that they had underestimated Cresswell and the fucker had escaped via what was clearly an emergency escape route. He was certain it was Cresswell as only an earthbender could have exited from the cavern and he was almost half the age of Leach so more useful to the last few Enlightened if he remained alive and free. Cresswell was long gone, it was going to be a bitch to find him.

By the time Harry reached the surface, the others had completed their tasks and were waiting for him outside on the edge of the crater. A body wrapped in a red, yellow and orange shroud law on the ground at Luna's feet.

"Myrtle." She said when Harry gave her a quizzical look before he leapt out of the crater to join them. "She died of old age a few years ago if I had to guess, her body was entombed in the Air Temple in a classic Air Nomad burial that is reserved for our most venerated and esteemed masters. Only the Archabbot, the temple High Abbots and the Head of the Air House are entitled to such a burial. I removed here as she was expelled from the Air Nation for her ties to the Enlightened were revealed decades ago so burying her like this was sacrilege to us."

With that Luna bent down and ripped the shroud off the Air Enlightened. Harry looked away but not before he caught a glimpse of an old woman's perfectly preserved body lying peacefully in death. Luna then proceeded to kick the body into the crater in a very disrespectful act that Harry had never seen from Luna but after the sacrilege the Enlightened had done in burying Myrtle, Harry didn't question his friend.

"Leave it to the elements, we are going back to the mainland." Harry said darkly, pissed that they hadn't succeeded. "We know that 2 more Enlightened are confirmed dead but Cresswell escaped and we didn't get the records. We need to get back to the Republic City and let the World Leaders know. The manhunt for Cresswell has begun and we need to identify the Water Enlightened right away."

"Yeah Gin and I saw the hole on the west side." Ron said as they turned and headed down the path to the small cove that Harry and Ginny had used to access the island. "I think they made the escape tunnel sometime after Hermione was arrested so she didn't know about it. That or she deliberately didn't tell us."

"Ok let's get to the sub and leave." Harry said. "We can deal with that situation when the time comes but I doubt Hermione knew. It seems like the escape plan and bombs were kept from her as her mentality wouldn't allow either. I'll return with Ron to Republic City after we get back, I need to talk to the World Leaders and that is the best place for it. Ginny, Luna could you stay with kids to make sure they have a proper vacation for once, they deserve it."

"Of course." Ginny said with a small smile as she took Harry's hand as they headed to the beach.

"Neville go to the capital and let Druzok know of what transpired." Harry said as they reached the cove and he, Ginny and Ron created and ice sheet so as to bring them around to the sub. "He needs to know. I doubt that Cresswell will head to the Fire Nation, he is too well known there after the Fire Utopia, but the FNIS needs to know.

"Got it." Neville said with a nod. "I'll do that and then head back to Republic City and meet up with y'all there."

"Thank you." Harry said as they exited the cove and began to glide across the calm sea to the sub.

Once they reached the sub the got in, closed the hatch and pulled up the anchor before diving. Then they set off at full speed back to Ember Island. They made the 3-hour journey in silence, all lost in their own thoughts about what had just happened or meditating in Luna's case.

Harry thought that as bad as the raid had gone at least they could confirm that two of the Enlightened were now dead so only two more to worry about and the Enlightened would finally be no more. All in all, it could have been better but it could have been worse and Harry was one step closer to closing the chapter on the Enlightened for good.

Right now though, Harry just wanted to get back and get started on the next stage of this investigation. He had to find and deal with Cresswell, identify the Water Enlightened and when all of that was done look into this Delphini thing and capture her. Only then could he put both the Purists and the Enlightened threats to rest. There was nothing that could derail him now, once the kids were at school he would end this.

* * *

A few hours later they reached the Firelord's private beach and docked the sub. However, as soon as the he exited the sub at the wooden jetty, just as dawn was breaking, Harry knew that all his hopes for a peaceful trip back to Republic City were about to be shattered. Standing at the end of the jetty waiting for them was the Firelord along with his daughter and a confused, tired and apologetic looking James who appeared to have been dragged out of bed by the Firelord's sudden arrival.

Druzok had a weary yet serious look on his face as Harry and the other approached him and Harry braced himself for either some bad news to be dropped or some monumental fuck up to have occurred that meant he would be unable to return for a period. It turned out to be both because as he reached Druzok the Firelord spoke four words to Harry that he thought he would never hear in his life.

"Pyrites has been murdered."

**Once again I couldn't resist a slight cliffhanger though y'all know how Pyrites died, Harry doesn't. As I said at the start of Book 3, the antagonists and style of Unity is different from the other Books in this series and this chapter introduces the second of what will be three antagonists in Book 3 and it is obvious that that antagonist is Cresswell. Cresswell (and Leach for that matter) is very different from the source material and was chosen as a character for the Enlightened due to being a known mudblood so be warned any fans of Cresswell that he is not as he is when he is briefly shown in Harry Potter. The final antagonist will appear at the end of the next chapter so get ready. Soon all will become clear and the other significant story arcs will become apparent but the ball is now in motion and soon Harry will have to confront a situation he never expected to be in. That is all for this note, as always like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next week.**

**Stringdog**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here is the twelfth chapter in Book 3, on time as always. Sorry that this chapter is almost a week late but life decided to kick my ass this week so it took longer to make the edits than I would have liked. I will not promise the next one will be on time but I will try. Nothing else to address in ******this note so sit back and enjoy the 12th full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 12**

Harry stood on the wooden jetty looking at the Firelord his mouth open in shock at the bombshell that Druzok had just dropped. Of all the things that Druzok could have told him, Pyrites' murder was very low on the list of possibilities.

The first thing that came to Harry's mind was how? Pyrites was a very skilled fighter with a will to live that was unmatched in Harry's experience so it would take someone who could match Pyrites in skill to bring him down. Then Harry remembered the note Pyrites left him and things began to click into place. If Harry was right then things weren't looking good.

"My lord I believe I know who is responsible for this." Harry said. "But I need to ask how did this happen in order to confirm my suspicions."

"Let's go inside, we can discuss this turn of events there." Druzok said. "I will give you the preliminary report on Pyrites's murder and you can tell me how your mission to the Enlightened Island went. Then I need to go over a few things with you regarding Pyrites's will."

"Very well lead the way." Harry said and the Firelord just nodded and turned to head back to the house. "We have a lot to deal with it seems."

Harry was tired as fuck from the events of the last 24 hours but he knew he would have to push through it. Everything had been shifted and now they had another problem to deal with, probably more given the reference to Pyrites's will. No doubt their former Death Eater had one final fuck you to Harry in his will.

Harry had a bad feeling about the future. It seemed that the peace that the world that he had help establish and that they had all enjoyed for over 2 decades was about to be shattered. It looked like the world would once again need the Avatar.

Once inside they gathered around the kitchen table while Ginny and Ron prepared a light breakfast from what was available in the kitchen. No one spoke while this was happening, a lot had happened and they all needed to gather their thoughts first.

When the kids woke and came to the kitchen they were surprised to see the Firelord present but were polite and courteous to Druzok. After they had eaten, Harry and Ron sent their families into town for the day to enjoy themselves. They could tell that this was serious Avatar business and didn't question it, though Albus did look annoyed at it.

With the kids gone, Druzok and Team Avatar were alone sitting around the table with some strong coffee. Ursa and James had been allowed to be present due to their age but were standing off to the side observing and would not participate in the discussion. Once everyone was seated, Harry pulled out the paper Pyrites had slipped him the day before and passed it to Druzok.

"This explains a lot." Druzok said when he had finished reading it and had placed it down on the table.

"It does?" Neville asked.

"Indeed so." Druzok said with a nod. "You will realize it when give you the report that the chief of the local constabulary gave me. Seeing as this is his first murder and the first on Ember Island since the end of the Fire Utopia they are all a bit rattled."

"And you were called in on this because it was Pyrites?" Ron asked.

"Precisely." Druzok confirmed. "Pyrites makes everything high profile so his murder required me being notified. It also required the Avatar be informed hence why I am here doing just that."

"Even if death that man still makes us deal with him." Harry said with a sigh. "What exactly happened?"

"Pyrites's body was found on small hill outside of the nearby town and relatively near his estate." Druzok said. "People had reported seeing a maelstrom of fire shoot up into the air from that general area so the constabulary investigated the disturbance and found Pyrites dead in the side of the him. The hill was blackened from fire and still warm so it only happened recently. I visited it myself as soon as I got here to inspect and it was an impressive battlefield for one firebender. I then came here to wait for you as I knew you were incommunicado until after you got back."

"How did he die?" Harry asked. "It would take a lot to kill that asshole, he was a talented bender and fighter."

"It was a single stab wound to the chest." Druzok said, an injury that confused Harry but he let the Firelord continue. "It was deep enough to pierce his heart by not enough to kill instantly. By all evidence it was a deliberate, slow, painful death which is indicative of the more extreme Purists and Death Eaters despite the lack of bending. It fits with the note he gave you Harry."

"Still, that is odd that he died from a singular stab wound." Harry said still trying to figure out how this had happened. "I expected a lot more wounds on him before he died."

"There was also evidence of Shirshu venom on the blade that was still in his chest." Druzok added and that made more sense to Harry, that venom was unique. "So, Pyrites was likely immobilized however what confused investigators and myself was that he was stabbed while standing but the blood evidence was consistent with a supine victim. Well that and no other puncture injures that would allow the venom into his system. Pyrites solved his own murder with his note as it connects the last dots."

"How so?" Ginny asked after taking a sip from her coffee mug. "It points to his killer being Delphini but this is Pyrites we are talking about. He published a list of his known and suspected enemies, all of whom wanted him dead, it filled 7 books. Had it not been for the letter we would have a lot more suspects."

"Because this letter says that this Delphini is Voldemort's daughter." Druzok said picking it up and waving it about. "Which means that she can almost certainly bloodbend without the aid of the full moon. There was evidence that the fight was with a waterbender, and the knife was similar to those used by the NWMT, but the only way for that wound pattern and blood pooling to occur would be if Pyrites was in a blood hold at the time of his stabbing."

"That makes sense." Ron said with a nod. "It is the only explanation for that kind of fatal wound pattern on someone as skilled as Pyrites. Plus, the crime scene description shows that it was a large fight so only a blood hold would end it. I think that is the theory we will have to go with. The next step is what to do about Delphini?"

"As soon as we get back to the capital I will formally charge this Delphini with first degree murder and get her description out there." Druzok said seriously. "The public will know of her; we will make sure that she is on our most wanted. It is also very likely that Pyrites has a picture at his house so I will have someone contact his widow to see if it is there."

"A good plan." Harry said with a nod. "I am still surprised that he is dead. I will of course classify Delphini as high profile due to her suspected bending and ties to Voldemort, though we will not say the latter part. I want her alive but as a high-profile suspect there is an engage on sight order and lethal force is authorized."

"Agreed." Druzok said. "We will notify the public that she is a skilled waterbender and suspected bloodbender but her Purist views and ties to Voldemort will be omitted. There is no need to panic the public or send her support as the last known Purist terrorist."

"A wise move." Harry agreed. "Now, you said something about Pyrites's will. What did he say in it?"

"His wife handed it over to me as soon as she was notified of his death." Druzok said reaching into his robes and pulling out a very official looking document scroll and handing it to Harry. "Unfortunately, it has the full weight of law behind it so there's not getting out of it. She was very adamant that I take it and give it to you to read. For what it's worth, I am sorry about it."

Harry just quirked an eyebrow at the Firelord and opened the scroll and began to read one of the most Pyrites thing possible. Even from beyond the grave Pyrites was still a giant pain in the ass.

_The Last Will and Testament of Pyrites; former Lord in the Fire Nation, Death Eater, Spymaster, Information Broker, Savior of the Fire Nation, Recipient of the Roku Cross, Friend and Mentor of Avatar Harry._

"Of course, he would put that in." Harry muttered darkly to himself after reading the opening line. It was a sign of what was to come.

_I, Pyrites, in extremely sound mind and fine as fuck body do hereby make my last will and testament. I'll keep this part relatively short but in terms of my worldly possessions and my many business interests, I leave them all to my son. He knows what to do with them._

Again, an ominous start. Harry did not like where this was going. Pyrites wouldn't leave explicit instructions to give the will to him unless there was something specific for him to do. That was what Harry was about to read.

_Right now, that the boring shit is out of the way let's get on to the real business at hand. As my final request, and this is all now enshrined in a law I lobbied in the shadows (all legally I swear) to get past, I hereby demand the following. A full state funeral in the Fire Sages Temple in Royal Caldera City to be attended by all the world dignitaries and leaders as well as both Houses of the Fire Parliament and of course Avatar Harry and his team. As a hero of the Fire Nation who shall live in infamy for his treachery, redemption and heroics in restoring our nation to what it once was after the Fire Utopia disaster I am entitled to this under a new law that mandates all citizens of the Fire Nation awarded the Roku Cross receive this if they so choose. It will be a national holiday to remember me and all that I have done for this nation. _

_Furthermore, and again in accordance with the law, I demand two eulogies at my state funeral. The first shall be delivered by the incumbent Firelord (I intend to outlive you Druzok) and the second by Avatar Harry. Again, I have the law on my side and failure to do this means at least a year in the Capital Prison Tower the offending party. After the Avatar has given a long, eloquent, touching and moving speech about how great I was in live and how in death I will be mourned by all and how my memory will live on in song for millennia to come, the Avatar shall have the honor of lighting my pyre and cremating me in front of the whole world. After that, I expect at least one statue of me to be erected in the Capital as well as several across the nation so that the people may bask in my beauty and glory forever. I have the law on my side boys so do this and don't forget to have the VV cameras there for it._

_Signed,_

_Pyrites_

_Witnesses: My wife and son_

When Harry was done he passed it to Ginny and looked at Druzok with an expression of shock on his face. Only Pyrites would make any effort to try to create something like this. Even in death Harry was dealing with this asshole's shit.

"There is no way out of this." Druzok said reading Harry's face. "I checked as soon as I read it. Pyrites is technically a war hero and entitled to all the rights that come with that, minus political appointments due crimes committed prior to his heroic acts. All of this despite his millions of felony convictions."

"Very well, what is the plan?" Harry asked with an exhausted sigh. "I will figure out something to say, without swearing, but it won't be easy."

"I have already sent messages to the other World Leaders informing them of Pyrites's demise." Druzok said. "Given what he did for my nation I have asked that they do come to the funeral as a sign of respect for his actions when the rest of us couldn't do a thing. As we speak, the Fire Sages are preparing the Temple and his body will be transported this evening via satomobile in a full honor funeral from here to the Capital. His body will be laid in state in the Temple until his funeral in 10 days' time where it will be brought outside to the funeral pyre. His family will be there to oversee everything."

"What of the people?" Neville asked when he finished reading the will. "Will they be informed of his death? I know it is required for recipients of the Roku Cross but this is Pyrites, surely there is an exception?"

"They will be notified in accordance with the law, there are no exceptions." Druzok said shaking his head at Neville's questions. "I will make the announcement via the national radio system from my airship when we are done here and I am on my way back to the Capital. It is one of the rights he is entitled to as a citizen and recipient of the Roku Cross. You will receive the same Lord Neville when you die though I am sure it will be a sadder day for the nation then today."

"Well hopefully that is still decades away." Neville said with a laugh. "I have a lot more living to do."

"We all hope that." Druzok said with a smile. "You have done more for our country then any have since Zuko, we will not forget it."

"Will people even attend?" Luna asked bluntly, bringing the conversation back on track in the process. "Other than to make sure the fucker is actually dead."

"They will." Druzok confirmed. "He has a large, almost cult like, following due to his rich history and many will show for his funeral. Many more will come out of respect for what he did to free us from the yoke of the Fire Utopia and more will come just because they are morbidly fascinated by Pyrites."

"Very well we shall tell the kids that we are heading back to the capital in a week's time and why we are doing so." Harry said. "The probably won't like it but this is an extenuating circumstance. In the meantime, I will prepare my remarks. This could not have come at a worse time."

"I know." Druzok said with a sigh of his own. "But you, Ron and Neville need to return with me to the Capital for the mourning period. As the Avatar, RCPD Chief of Police and a member of the House of Lords all of you are expected to be present for the preparations and other services that will be going on before the actual funeral."

"Don't worry, Luna and I can make sure the kids are alright." Ginny said softly to Harry. "We will explain everything to them. James can you help with this?"

"Of course, mom." James said from where he was standing. "I am sorry to hear of Pyrites's passing. I know he was a divisive character but he was the reason why we no longer have the Fire Utopia. His action may be criminal but he was effective and I have to respect him for that."

"That is true boy." Druzok said. "However, due to his prior activities we don't owe him the debt we owe the other heroes of the liberation. We owe him and he will be treated in accordance with the law but that does not negate what he did prior to his capture."

"I'm just glad I'm a simple monk." Luna said with a laugh. "Right Ginny? We get to stay here and tan our tits, well burn them in our case, while the boys are off dealing with Pyrites's last fuck you."

"Thanks for reminding us Luna." Harry muttered.

"Anyway, can you give me an update on the raid?" Druzok asked quickly changing the subject before Luna could speak again and then realizing that the two teens were still in the room.

"It's ok if they know." Ron said when he noticed Druzok's look at James and Ursa. "I think it will be best to be transparent from now on with the world after what happened last night. It will help us going forward and I intend to make the news of the raid public right after we deal with Pyrites's funeral preparations. I had planned on making the announcement from Republic City but I can do it via VV from Royal Caldera City once we are ready."

"Very well then continue." Druzok said. "What happened out there? Judging by the lack of any prisoners I assume something went either right or very wrong."

"Hermione's information was accurate." Harry said looking at the Firelord. "The island was where she said it would be and the compound was there as expected. It went both right and wrong. We were noticed on our approach despite my attempts to mask our presence from Cresswell given the fact that the records state he can see with seismic sense. Somehow, he noticed us or was at least suspicious. Regardless, Leach was able to destroy their records before blowing the whole fucking place up with a series of bombs that had been prepared for just such an eventuality. He killed himself in the explosion and we were lucky to get out with only minor wounds."

"So that's at least somewhat good news." Druzok said once Harry was done. "I shall have the FNIS dispatch some of their top investigators to the scene to see if they can learn anything more but I doubt it. I will also ask Zhan to send a few IBI agents, I assume Ron will dispatch some RCPD detectives and the Water Tribes will send their own people, as this is an international location and we all want the Enlightened eliminated. What of the other three Enlightened?"

"Myrtle was already dead when we got there." Ginny said continuing the debrief. "She appears to have died of old age a few years ago so alas no justice, though we left her body to rot in the crater as she didn't deserve an Air Nomad burial. As for Cresswell, we are certain that Leach sacrificed himself so that Cresswell could flee. We found evidence of a secret chamber and an exit strategy and no evidence of Cresswell's body on the island so our current hypothesis is that he fled. Where too we do not know but if I had to guess it would be one of the poles or the Swamp to find the last Enlightened who we weren't expecting to be there. We had hoped for records as to who he is but alas we are still in the dark as to the identity of the Water Enlightened."

"There are already wanted posters out for Cresswell so we can update them with his known flight from the island." Druzok said with a nod. "And yes, I agree that focusing on the three Water Tribes is best but alas he hasn't been seen by anyone in 25 years and the few who have were Chosen currently serving time for their crimes and may not be willing or able to help. At least it is good news that two more are now accounted for. We must step up the search for the last two, as well as this Delphini chick."

"Agreed." Harry said firmly. "We will find and end them one way or another."

"We will but for now I must leave you Avatar as I have an announcement I never thought I would have to make." Druzok said as he got up from the table. "I will give you and Ron a few hours to sort things out with your families and then meet me on my airship so we can leave for the Capital."

The Firelord gave Harry the formal bow of his nation that Harry returned before Druzok offered the same bow to the other members of Team Avatar in turn and left. Ursa gave her own bow to the group before leaving in her father's wake.

"I'll go get the others." James said as Harry and his friends sat down.

Harry nodded to his son who turned and hurried out leaving Team Avatar alone. Harry was exhausted, so much had just happened that he knew it would all come to a head soon and the peace of the last 22 years would be shattered. He should never have gone to see Hermione, somehow that moment had triggered all of this.

James soon returned with the other kids and Harry explained the situation to them and that they would be joining him in the Capital in a week for Pyrites's funeral. As always Lily was completely understanding though she did want to go with him as she had somehow been banned from two more establishments for inappropriate lavabending in the last 24 hours. That was something that Harry would have to deal with later.

Albus on the other hand was distant and moody about the latest development. Harry's relationship with his middle child had been strained for a while now. Not only was he a waterbender so harder for Harry to connect with at that age but he also struggled more than the other two with being the Avatar's son and therefore constantly in Harry's shadow.

Again, Albus clearly wasn't happy with Harry being pulled away but Harry knew that as soon as all this was over he would make more of an effort with Albus. At least he had Scorpius to keep him company and as much as Harry disapproved of the friendship with Draco's son, Harry wasn't going to deny his son his best friend.

As for the Ron's kids they seemed fine with the new developments and what was going to happen. It had always been easier for them than his own kids growing up in the shadows of their famous parents.

After that was done Harry, Ron and Neville headed out and to the Firelord's airship that was docked nearby. The Firelord had made his announcement while Harry had been talking to the kids so they were soon underway and heading south to the Capital. It would be a long 10 days but Harry planned on using any available time to see if he could find out more about Delphini and see if there was any leads as to where Cresswell had taken off too.

* * *

The next 10 days passed in a blur for Harry. He spent all of it in Royal Caldera City making sure that everything that Pyrites had set up was ready for his funeral. It turned out to be a lot and the short time frame made it very hard to accomplish.

In that time, Harry had barely had anytime to deal with Delphini or Cresswell other than to inform the other World Leaders of them and the outcome of the raid. They were more concerned with Cresswell as he had been at large for longer and had just slipped through their fingers but they all agreed a daughter of Voldemort running around was not good. They had released statements on the two wanted fugitives but that was it.

Harry also made sure he found the time to pay his respects to Pyrites, despite the man's views he had helped Harry when he needed it the most and Harry was going to repay that by making sure he paid Pyrites the proper respects. The spymaster's had been laid out in the Fire Sages Temple in the most expensive robes possible with his Roku Cross on his chest for such purposes. It was very Pyrites.

Pyrites had looked peaceful in death. His body preserved, his eyes closed, and his wound not visible. It was the oddest thing to see someone so set on living lying dead but that was just the case. while Harry had no sadness at Pyrites's death, it was still hard to see a man he had fought beside dead. Harry shuddered at the thought of seeing one of his team or his family the way he was looking at Pyrites, hopefully that day would never come.

However, now the day had come and they had all gathered in the courtyard of the Temple for the service. Pyrites's body was now lying in repose on the ornate funeral pyre reserved for Firelords and other notable citizens of the Fire Nation. On the dais behind the pyre was Harry with the other World Leaders who had all come out of respect for Pyrites's vital aid in both the defeat of Voldemort and that of Hermione.

In addition, his wife and son were also present on the dais. Harry had met them a few times over the week and they were clearly grieving, his wife was still crying as the funeral began. Both had known fully of Pyrites past and still loved him, likely due to his wife holding similar beliefs, and Harry wasn't going to do anything other than comfort them in their time of grief.

As for his own family, they were present in the front row all wearing formal mourning clothes of their respective nations. All of Team Avatar were allowed on the dais but only Ron and Neville had agreed to sit there, Ginny and Luna sat with the kids.

The area was almost as packed for Pyrites's funeral as it was for Druzok's coronation so many years ago. It had turned out that many had respected Pyrites for what he had done and had come to pay their respects to a man who had betrayed his nation only to effectively twice save it and betray his own master in the process. It was a good redemption story to many, though most were here because had it not been for Pyrites they may still be under Hermione's boot, or more likely dead.

At last the clock struck noon, the sun was now at its zenith and in accordance with Fire Nation tradition a funeral always began when the sun was at its zenith. With grace and dignity, Druzok rose and walked to the microphone as cameras flashed and VV cameras panned to him.

"Thank you on and all for coming on this somber day." Druzok said seriously. "I know that this is something that none of us here today thought we would be seeing, the state funeral of a convicted Death Eater. Then again Pyrites was never an ordinary Death Eater. I am only going to give a few words before I hand over to Avatar Harry who will deliver a fuller eulogy but I can at least talk about the Pyrites I knew before his arrest as the Avatar did not know that Pyrites."

The Firelord paused at that to let his words sink in. It was a good thing that Druzok wasn't saying that he was forced to speak by Pyrites, it was the respectful thing to do. It was also clever to talk about the Pyrites before he was caught as Harry never knew that Pyrites so Druzok could speak on him in a different way. Harry would be left with the real Pyrites, the one who finally showed the world who he was after Harry arrested him.

"He was unique amongst the members of the Fire Assembly during my grandfather's time for his ability to work with all sides and avoid factions through his decades on the council." Druzok said. "Despite the age gap, I had grown to be friends with Pyrites while he served Firelord Iroh, that was until his true loyalties had been revealed. Naturally I, like my grandfather, felt betrayed by Pyrites's betrayal of his own nation and the fact that we had all been deceived for years by the nice, mild mannered, moderate and successful businessman and patriotic Lord."

Again, Druzok paused in his speech. There was a slight buzz at the Firelord's words as there was clear pain in them at the memory of Pyrites's treason. It showed the true feelings that Druzok had felt when it had been revealed that Pyrites, a friend and at times mentor, had been revealed to be a Death Eater and a traitor to his nation. Harry couldn't fathom the betrayal of trust that Druzok must have felt at that revelation.

"However, despite his treason, Pyrites still agreed, purely for selfish reasons, to aid his nation in removing the worst dictator the world has ever known." Druzok continued. "Had it not been for Pyrites, the Avatar would likely have failed to breach the barricade of Hermione without violence. Without the aid Pyrites provided the Avatar, we likely would all still be dealing with the Fire Utopia. During that conflict, Pyrites distinguished himself right to the end and deserved the Roku Cross he was awarded."

Once again Druzok paused to let the crowd digest his words. This had been the reason why so many people had come today, Pyrites's actions in freeing the nation from tyranny. A moment later Druzok continued with his speech.

"Though I have had little contact with Pyrites over the last 20 years, especially after he moved out to Ember Island, he has lived a law-abiding life and while Pyrites has not renouncing his views, he did at least come to terms with the fact that the Purist Movement was over. His death 11 days ago was a shock to us all, not least because he had been killed in combat, and make no mistake he was one of the most talented fighters and skilled firebenders alive, but because of who was responsible."

This time Druzok's pause was because of the buzz that his forceful words caused with the crowd. It was known that Pyrites had been murdered and by who but the details had been vague, until now.

"Make no mistake his suspected murderer, Delphini, is a bloodbender of skill akin to at least Tarrlok based on our predictions." Druzok said when the crowd had died down, this revelation stunned them into silence. "And I promise you that she will be brought to justice for no matter who you are or what you have done in the past, if you are murdered in the Fire Nation we will hunt you, we will find you, and we will bring you to justice. However today is about Pyrites not the coward who murdered him after she couldn't beat him in a fair fight. On this, I will now hand the podium over to Avatar Harry who served with Pyrites to end Hermione's dictatorship over us to make a few remarks on Pyrites."

Druzok stepped away and bowed formally to Harry as Harry rose and walked past him to the podium. Harry was wearing the formal mourning clothes of the Fire Nation and as he took the step up to the podium he mentally went over his speech one more time. He had prepared a simple, slightly humorous, eulogy for Pyrites. It was time to see if Harry was ready to give it.

"Thank you Firelord Druzok for those kind words,." Harry said as Druzok sat down before he addressed the gathered crowd. "I will not lie, when I found out that Pyrites had been killed I was shocked, when I found out he had managed to pass a law that required me to give the eulogy at his state funeral I was not. I had also not expected Pyrites to die in battle as he had always been a survivor from the moment we first met. I have fought back to back with the man and know his skill with fire and blade but then again few can best a truly gifted bloodbender."

At that Harry paused to let his words sink in. While Delphini was only accused of murder, they were certain that she was the killer and would treat her as such. She would receive a fair trial, if they took her alive, but if Delphini was like any other Purist, she would confess to the murder right away.

"I really had no idea what to say when I learned I had to do this, or how to say it without cursing Pyrites as that would be inappropriate albeit accurate." Harry said with a weak smile that got a few polite laughs from the crowd, especially those who had personally known Pyrites. "So, I have decided to tell of my person history with Pyrites and how it evolved from me realizing him as a spy for Voldemort to the respect I developed for him during the liberation of the Fire Nation and finally fighting by his side to free this nation from an insane tyrant. As I have said Pyrites is nothing if not a survivalist and he showed as much from the moment we met almost 30 years ago."

Again, Harry pause to compose himself for the next part of his speech. It was the best point as he had moved onto the net topic of the speech he had prepared for Pyrites. Once Harry had let the pause last long enough, he continued his speech.

"Though I did not know it at the time, Pyrites was one of two Death Eaters who had been sent by Voldemort to guard the bison pen at the Elemental Academy the day he overthrew the United Republic Government. This had been done to prevent my flight on a bison and well as you know Pyrites failed in that regard. The encounter was after fighting our way to the pen, in the pouring rain mind you and defeating a combustionbender on the way. At the pens I encountered my friends fighting two firebenders, one skilled in power, the other in finesse. I was forced to kill Wilkes but before we could do anything Pyrites escaped by making his fire cold enough that would steam in the rain, an impressive feat of control, to blind us."

Harry paused again to prevent him from speaking for too long and so that the crowd could better follow his story. It may have been almost 3 decades ago but Harry still remembered that day like it was yesterday, it had been when he had first killed and it had been his first major life or death battle, he would always remember it.

"However, it was the white gloves that he wore, contrary to the standard black of the Death Eaters, that would ultimately give him away." Harry continued. "That was because I saw the same gloves and heard the same cultured voice but a week later when I addressed the Fire Assembly on the need for aid in defeating Voldemort. I suspected Pyrites's try loyalties from that moment and a day later after consulting with Iroh we were able to prove it. Of course, in true Pyrites exaggerated fashion he was the last to be tested and toyed with us up to the moment of his arrest."

Harry pause to take a breath. The story of Pyrites's arrest was well known and had been publicized in the wake of Voldemort's defeat and had been recalled in Pyrites's short book on his incarceration years but this was the first time Harry was telling and everyone wanted to hear the Avatar's version.

"What surprised me from the start was that Pyrites surrendered peacefully rather than fight to the death as other Death Eaters had." Harry said once he was sure the crowd had digested his previous statement. "A rarity as all other Death Eaters who had been captured had to be injured first. He also freely admitted his role as the unknown spymaster to Voldemort and was prepared to offer us a deal, again showing how atypical he was. The next day Pyrites made good on his promise. In exchange for life with parole and a protected, private prison he would turn over all his evidence on his vast information network that was vital to Voldemort's movement. What we found would take years to fully sort out but suffice it to say that it was the largest spy network in history and it had all gone unnoticed but for a few theories that had been dismissed as too wild to be believed."

Harry paused after realizing he had been speaking for too long and people might start getting glassy eyed at him. Harry knew he had to break it up so that people would remain interested in the long tale of his complicated relationship with Pyrites.

"Thanks to Pyrites's information we were able to break the back of Voldemort's information network and cripple him." Harry said after his pause. "This would be the catalyst we needed to shift the tide in the Second Purity War and finally take the fight to Voldemort. Thanks to this information we were able to finally beat Voldemort once and for all. All of this because of the self-preservation instincts of one of Voldemort's most trusted servants. Pyrites deserves credit for this and much more but we must always take into account that whatever he did he did it for his own gain and if others benefited because of it then that was merely a consequence of Pyrites getting his own way."

Harry pause again, though this time it was to avoid saying anything too negative about Pyrites. He would talk of Pyrites's views and actions but no was not the right time. now was the time to talk about that. After composing himself, Harry continued with his eulogy.

"For five years after the defeat of Voldemort I did not think of Pyrites." Harry admitted. "He was in a cell serving what was supposed to be a life sentence with the possibility of parole in 40 years and we had bigger stuff to deal with. We had to focus on taking down the remaining Purists and trying to deal with the Fire Utopia and the dictatorship of Hermione. Well it was latter that forced me to ultimately make the highly controversial move to request permission to make a deal with Pyrites. We were desperate at the time and I felt that Pyrites could provide key information and support in breaching Hermione's blockade and freeing the Fire Nation from tyranny. All we had to do was play to his sense of self interest and preservation to get him on board."

Harry paused again as he let the crowd think about how Harry had ended up offering the deal of a lifetime to Pyrites. It was known that it had been a desperation move, the evil of Hermione's regime had been the reason why the deal was acceptable but few knew just how desperate they were. It was what Pyrites had expected and been waiting for. Now the world would hear Harry's perspective of that time.

"Well as crazy as it was we were desperate enough to try it, and after getting permission, try it we did." Harry continued after a moment. "Naturally Pyrites had already known that this day would come. Pyrites had predicted, based on the information he had, that the Enlightened would attack the Fire Nation and that someday a situation would arise that would force me to come to him for his help. Pyrites knew that I would need him physically to help me so he knew we would free him. I did and he readily agreed to the conditions of the lifetime parole and the aid we needed just so that he could walk free again. This is because there have been times throughout history when former enemies, such as me and Pyrites, must unite to take down a greater threat to the world."

Harry paused again but this was not for Pyrites. Harry had been bringing up the Fire Utopia and he was about to dive into it and the pain that it would cause. Even after all these years the wounds that Hermione had inflicted upon the nation were still painful and Harry was about to dive into them so he needed to make sure that the crowd was ready for it.

"There are times when those of us with the ability, again myself, my team and Pyrites, must sacrifice their own values and work with those repugnant to them for the sake of the innocents who are suffering under a tyrant." Harry said when he felt that the crowd was ready for him to continue. "These are times when our own comfort must be ignored for those who need us. This is the price that I am willing to pay in my duty as Avatar in order to protect the world. The threat that Hermione and the Enlightened posed back then was such a time when this sacrifice had to be made. Had it not been for Pyrites, we would not have been able to enter the Fire Nation, conceal ourselves, rally and bring together the rebel groups and ultimately attack the Capital. All of this because of a convicted Death Eater's self-preservation instincts in keeping a series of contacts secret even from us."

Harry stopped talking again to let the crowd remember. Remember what the Fire Utopia had been like, remember how bad it had been, and remember how it was saved. Harry wanted to make it clear that working with Pyrites had been their only choice, that he had been pivotal in their mission but that it had been out of necessity and was a sacrifice that Harry had made for them. They needed to know just how useful Pyrites had been in restoring balance to the Fire Nation.

"In the Battle of the Caldera I for the first time truly put my faith in Pyrites and asked him to protect my back as we fought off at least 30 enemies, after he saved me from using the Avatar State too soon." Harry said as he got into the story that showed him that Pyrites was on their side until the end. "As you know, that moment is enshrined as part of the timeline depicted in the Liberation Tapestry in the Memorial Museum but I can say that it does not do that moment justice for neither of us could really describe that fight. Despite injuries to my team, more death than any battle since the 100-Year War, and near certain defeat Pyrites stood by my side as we tried to breach the doors to Palace. When that failed, Pyrites aided me once more when I needed him to signal Prince Charlie to help us escape, order our retreat, and later to take the dying message of Dean to General Seamus. Remember that it was Pyrites who stepped up to save us."

Harry paused to let that sink in for the crowd. Pyrites may have been a sociopathic bigot but he had been the key to them defeating Hermione in the end and restoring Druzok. That had been Pyrites's redemption, or at least as much as he could be redeemed, and that is what Harry wanted to portray in his eulogy.

"Had it not been for Pyrites, Seamus may have died or been captured in that battle and as such we would not have been able to persuade the military to defect and thus guarantee victory over Hermione." Harry continued. "Pyrites would then kneel before the Firelord and pledge himself once more to his nation upon Druzok's return to the Palace. Pyrites then joined me to be one of 6 who fought with me inside as we cleared the final Chosen, though he would not be present for the fight against Hermione. For this Pyrites was awarded the Roku Cross, an honor he earned thought his service in the rebellion against Hermione. We will always remember what Pyrites did back then and we will honor him for it."

Harry paused and took a deep breath while the crowd digested his words. Harry needed the pause as he was about to come to the hardest part of his speech, the part that addressed Pyrites's true nature. It was this part that humanized him and reminded everyone the complicated nature of Pyrites.

"I say all this because despite Pyrites's views, which have never changed, he was able to put them aside for his own self-interest and aid us in liberating the very nation he had once betrayed." Harry continued when he was ready. "I would see Pyrites again at Hermione's trial and later at my wedding and then at Ron and Luna's wedding, the only times he has been allowed to leave the Fire Nation, but after that I lost contact with him until I saw him the afternoon of his death. I say this now so that we do not forget that for all the good that Pyrites has done, and he has done a lot of good, he also has committed more crimes than any known person and that will also always be remembered."

Harry took the last pause in his speech as he prepared for the conclusion. He felt he had done the speech right for the moment. Pyrites would always be a case study, his actions, heroics and crimes talked about for years to come but all that was now over. It was time to close the book on Pyrites.

"Pyrites was a confusing man, an enigma to all, even himself, as can be seen by his 4 and a half-volume autobiography." Harry said as he spoke his final words on the subject. "He was a man of many faces, of many talents and skills, he was a man whose selfishness could be harnessed into something selfless. He was a man who betrayed his country because of his views and then betrayed his master to save himself. He is the man who helped bring down the two greatest threats to the world since Kuvira and all for his own self-gain. Pyrites's legacy will always be mixed but it will never be forgotten, that is certain. I promise that his murderer will be brought to justice but for now we will celebrate the complex and strange life of the former Lord Pyrites's. Thank you all for coming. I shall now, as per Pyrite's request, light his pyre."

Harry turned to the pyre and send a controlled stream of fire at the center of it as he had been instructed by the Fire Sages. The fire took and soon Pyrite's body was on fire and being lowered into the base of the pyre, Pyrites's Pyre, and his final resting after 73 years of a life so rich that it could fill ten times that.

"May the flame of your nation take you and spread your ashes to the winds." Harry said over the sound of the fire before he turned and returned to his seat, the ceremony over.

They had work to do now that Pyrites had been laid to rest. They had to find Cresswell, the Water Enlightened, and Delphini and stop the last vestiges of the threats they posed wherever they were.

_Southern Tundra Ice Sheet 34 miles outside of the Southern Water Tribe_

Cresswell walked slowly through a blizzard to the sole dwelling on the remote ice sheet. The man who lived there owned the whole ice sheet and came here in the inhospitable winter months to think and prepare his designs for when he returned. It was convenient for Cresswell because this was where the Water Enlightened lived and it had all been set up as part of their contingencies with the Water Enlightened.

Cresswell had not seen his friend since they inducted Hermione into their order as it was their policy to protect at least one of them just in case and now that case had presented itself. The doomsday protocol had been initiated, it was time to bring the Water Enlightened back into the fold and take down the Avatar. Of course, that did mean coming to this frozen wasteland to do so.

The Earth Enlightened was wrapped in a thick, dark blue parker with all the winter gear a standard tribesman of the Southern Water Tribe would wear this time of year. He had shaved his beard and shorn his hair short on the long journey down to aid in his disguise as Cresswell knew that he would now be the most wanted man on the planet. He had to make sure he didn't look like he did back when his picture was known. Fortunately, he had spent years perfecting that and knew that it would be hard to find him.

At his hip was Tyrant Slayer, the only unusual thing about his appearance as axes like it weren't common here. In addition to his axe, Cresswell carried a machete on his other hip and spear strapped to his back, both indicative of the Southern Water Tribe. He had several pouches of rocks at his waist as well just in case he needed to earthbend but that was a last resort. He had mourned for Leach's sacrifice on his trip down but the time for grief was over. The time for action had begun.

As soon as he reached the door to the large, for appearances sake, ice house that the man lived in Cresswell knocked on the door several times in a series that only another Enlightened would know. Almost at once the door was thrown open and a mountain of a man appeared in it holding a very nasty looking, barbed machete. He did not look happy to see Creswell on his doorstep.

The Water Enlightened stood six and a half feet tall and despite his 60 years he was all muscle. This came from years in the Southern Army that he had kept up after he retired. Tanned like most of the Southern Water Tribe, his hair hung long with the classic braids framing his face and tied back in a warrior's wolf tail at the nape of his neck. His beard was full, medium length, and braided in the Southern style. Both his hair and beard were black with streaks of gray in them showing his age.

He wore the standard southern dress of a dark blue tunic over a white shirt, brown animal hide pants, thick boots and forearm wraps, all of it lined with fur from some animal he had killed personally. A large water skin hung at his waist and his body was artistically adorned with bone jewelry at his neck and wrists. The man looked like the typical Southern Tribesman and for all purposes was a typical Tribesman with the exception of his enlightened views.

His keen, dark, intelligence eyes took in Cresswell standing in on his threshold and instantly recognized him. With a grunt of surprise and anger he sheathed his machete and hauled Cresswell into his main room by the front of his jacket before slamming the door behind him to keep the cold out.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing coming to my home now." He growled as he slammed the earthbender into the wall with enough force to wind hem and lifting him a few inches off the ground before pinning Cresswell there by his throat with a massive forearm. "I told y'all fucks I was retired from the Enlightened, we fucking lost, the Avatar won and I was done."

"You did?" Cresswell grunted out. "That's news to me. I just thought you were in hiding as planned."

"I told Leach after y'all fled the Fire Nation when our little puppet there turned on us that I was going to return here and live out my days in peace." The Water Enlightened spat, his breath hot and in Cresswell's face. "What that perverted fuck told you is none of my business. I have always been the hidden member, that was why I was able to retire and live a normal life after we lost. Now you show up on my fucking doorstep after over 20 fucking years of not being bothered by y'all and expecting us to die as villains to the ignorant world. I made peace with that. You had better have a fucking damn good reason to be showing your wanted face here of all places Cresswell. For your sake, I hope you weren't followed or else I will personally turn you over to the authorities and lie my way out of this."

"I do, I do have a good reason." Cresswell stammered out unused to being in this situation but not doubting anything his fellow Enlightened's threats. "Leach and Myrtle are dead, the island destroyed. That cunt finally betrayed us and gave away the island. The Avatar found us but I swear to all we hold sacred that I wasn't followed."

"So." The still irate waterbender said. "Leach's plaything turned puppet never knew my identity, that was the point. We made sure that she never knew me so that at least one of us was always protected should she rat us out. Not that I thought Leach's fuck toy would, she was too well brainwashed for that. Now you have just led the fucking Avatar right to me. You had better hope you weren't followed, if they show you will die. The Enlightened have been branded terrorists by the foolish world and Chief William would not hesitate to execute me for my beliefs so I will protect myself if your fuck up comes to bite me."

"20 plus years in solitary would change anyone, that was why Hermione betrayed us." Cresswell gasped. "Put me down, I've come here with more news. I would only come here if I had no other choice, you know that. Hermione's betrayal became known when I felt the Avatar when he arrived on our Island so I escaped while Leach sacrificed himself to buy me time. I promise you; no one knows where I am and I changed my appearance along the way. Besides Leach destroyed all our records before blowing the place so you are in the clear. Listen to me. Before he died Leach initiated the Doomsday Protocol."

"Wait?" The Water Enlightened asked his tone softening. "Explain. Why the fuck has the Doomsday Protocol been activated?

"Because we have our backs against a wall and time for one last stand." Cresswell said glad to explain what he had been preparing to say his whole trip here. "Our time for vengeance is now upon us. We must strike back against the Avatar and end the cycle once and for all just as we always planned. The Enlightened may be just us now but we can do one last good thing for the world by taking out the one being who is truly superior to everyone, the one person who is more powerful than all others simply because of his birth. You know our rules; you must join me if the Protocol is activated. Please. I am begging you to return and help me accomplish our greatest mission of good for the entire globe, killing the Avatar and ending his cycle. I need you so what will it be? Will you stand by your brother's side one more time or not? What will it be?

Cresswell could see that his words had gotten through as the hold on his throat lessened and the man looked thoughtful and not angry for the first time. Venturing out on a limb, Cresswell said one more thing to finally get through. For the first time in decades he spoke the Water Enlightened's name.

"Johannes."

**As usual I cannot resist a good cliffhanger to end a chapter, it is just too much fun. Johannes is named character and a muggle-born according to the Harry Potter wikia so he does exist. Y'all will learn more in the next chapter as to Johannes's backstory and I will explain in the next post chapter note who exactly he is in the actual Harry Potter universe. Next chapter is an important one as it sets up the ultimate arc of Book 3. ****That is all for this note; as always like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next week.**

**Stringdog**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here is the thirteenth chapter in Book 3. Sorry that this chapter is over a week late but life has decided to catch up with me and my free time to edit Book 3 to my high level of satisfaction is limited. This is likely to become the norm but I will always try to catch up and get back on my self-imposed schedule. Nothing else to address in ******this note so sit back and enjoy the 13th full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 13**

Delphini walked across the ice plain without a problem. She was able to easily bend the blizzard around her so that it didn't bother her as she approached the isolated house on the ice sheet. She had a mission to do and nothing would stop her.

After killing Pyrites Delphini had stolen a high speed motor boat from one of private jetties on the island and made sure that it had enough fuel to last a fortnight and headed north to see if the island existed. It was were the Avatar was going and as he was her next target she needed to stalk him to learn as much as she could about her prey.

She thought she had missed the island and was about to turn back and wait for the Avatar on Ember Island when she saw it. It fit the description she had heard the Avatar had given Pyrites and decided to wait a few miles out for the Avatar to show up. It wasn't long before a sub emerged from the water near the island. Delphini stayed back and waited to see what would happen.

At first nothing happened and then the hatch opened and soon 5 people were standing on the hull. Even without getting a closer look, Delphini knew that it was Team Avatar. Now she just had to wait and watch the show.

A few minutes later two of the waterbenders leapt off the sub and bent themselves around the island while the other 3 had used their bending to get onto the island from the south. With three people waterbending she wasn't sure which way the Avatar had gone. Regardless, the assault had begun.

A few moments later Delphini got a shock when she saw a powerboat head out of west side of the island and flee as fast as it could away from the Enlightened's hideout. Delphini had a split second to make a decision and decided that it was best to follow the boat driver rather than to wait for the Avatar. This was because it was likely it was one of the Enlightened fleeing as part of a contingency plan and that could be more useful to her than just stalking the Avatar and his Team.

Her suspicions were confirmed a few minutes later when the top of island behind her suddenly exploded in a ball of fire. For a second Delphini thought that the Avatar had been killed and thus the Enlightened had robbed her of her justice but she brushed that off almost at once. It would take a lot more than a simple explosion to kill the Avatar and his friends. Her justice would still be available to her.

However, before Delphini could get her justice she wanted to find out why one or more of the remaining Enlightened had fled. Her gut told her that this was important so she decided to go with it and see where it led. After she had learned what she want to know, then her father would finally be avenged.

* * *

For the next 10 days Delphini followed the powerboat down the west coast of the Fire Nation and into the choppy Southern Waters, both boats barely stopping to rest. She always made sure to keep enough distance between them to be able to follow her current prey but was far enough away to avoid being spotted.

Following was easy while they were in sight of the coast but a different matter once they reached open ocean to the south. Then the only thing that kept her boat afloat was her own abilities in waterbending and her determination to see her mission through to the end. Fortunately, the driver of the other boat never looked back or checked to see if he was being tailed. He or she seemed to have a singular mission and was going to accomplish it no matter what. Despite her disgust at the mudblood's views, Delphini could at least respect the determination.

The hardest thing for Delphini during the journey was food. The boat had emergence rations and they just about managed to suffice though she occasionally supplemented it with raw fish that she caught whenever she had a spare moment to fish. It was hard going but Delphini had been through worse in the Swamp and the end goal was enough to keep her going despite her hunger and fatigue.

Finally, after 10 days the boat she had been following arrived at the Southern Water Tribe. The driver moored the boat in a small, unmanned jetty far outside the city and in a cove that was almost invisible from the ocean. It was certainly meant as a secret location and Delphini was eager to follow her prey into the cove.

However, Delphini decided that it would be best for her to abandon her boat before going into the cove. Instead, she used waterbending to get her to shore. Once there she tailed the man, and she could confirm that the Enlightened was a man, as he made his way across the ice and out onto a remote sheet of ice that seemed too far removed from the Tribe to be inhabited. It wasn't hard for her as a waterbender but the man struggled as he clearly wasn't a waterbender but he could still walk without a problem so Delphini deduced that the man was Cresswell and not Leach.

Once Delphini reached the ice sheet, she saw the only possible destination and she knew it would be easy to get there and to attack. All she had to do was wait and then when her quarry was comfortable in the house, likely with the unknown Water Enlightened, then she could make her move.

Now at last she was approaching the door to the house. It was time to confront the two mudbloods inside and either kill them or persuade them to work with her as they were clearly resourceful and her mission was such that the wasn't going to turn down help if she could get it. Either way, her vengeance upon the Avatar would be complete with or without them.

* * *

Johannes Jonker, former soldier, scholar, gifted ship designer and builder, and the Water Enlightened growled before let his old friend down. Cresswell gasped and slumped to the ground in a sitting position as he regained his breath. Johannes just turned and returned to the large, traditional central room in his winter retreat. He had just put the stew on but he guessed he could make more, as well as some sea prunes and a noodle broth, he had more than enough for both of them.

Johannes may not have had anything to do with his brothers and sisters in the Enlightened for decades, he was still loyal to the cause and their ideas. It had been him who had proposed that he stay away from them and not preach the views like the other 4, 3 of whom were teachers and the last a politician, so as to be that last line of defense. They needed a member to remain secret to raise money for the Enlightened and ensure that their views survived if the rest were killed or captured.

Even when Leach had brought Hermione into the fold as the newest member and as their eventual puppet, Johannes had decided to maintain his anonymity. He had only met the annoying, arrogant, elitist girl once when she was initiated into their order and even then they had made sure to hide his face so that she couldn't identify him.

It was because of this decision to keep him a secret that Johannes had been able to live a normal life for the last 28 years. Pretty much since Hermione had revealed the Enlightened to the world when she had foolishly tried to kill the Avatar, Johannes had been the only one of them able to live a normal life. It had been a good and profitable period for him but now that was over as his vows and fidelity to the Enlightened meant that he had to join Cresswell in the Doomsday Protocol.

It helped that Johannes wanted vengeance upon the Avatar for what he did to their cause, he deserved to pay for his crimes and Johannes wanted to make him pay for those crimes. In addition, the idea of ending the Avatar cycle and truly equalizing the world so that no being ever held such power ever again was one he fully agreed with no matter how hard it would be to accomplish.

Hermione, from what he had been told, had deviated from this plan when she broke from her puppet masters and wanted to kill the Avatar for his crimes. That was the goal but Hermione also wanted to execute the Avatar not in the Avatar state so that he would be reborn in the Fire Nation. That was she could find the new Avatar and raise it as a brainwashed puppet of theirs to enforce their views. As tempting as this sounded, Johannes knew that it was not the right way given the power the Avatar had and how he threatened the equality that they stood for.

All of this was on Johannes's mind as he walked over to the kitchen area. Once there, he got two more stewpots out and began to prepare enough food for both of them. It didn't take long for it to all be ready.

As soon as the food was ready Johannes brought it to Cresswell. The Earth Enlightened hadn't spoken, he had only taken off his coat and weapons and seated himself at the kitchen table. Once there, Johannes set the table while Cresswell was filling bowls for both of them. The last thing that Johannes did was get a few beers out and handed one to the old earthbender.

"What the fuck happened?" Johannes said as he began to eat. "Tell me everything."

It took Cresswell a moment to respond as he was busy stuffing his face with everything that Johannes had provided except for the stewed sea prunes. This wasn't a surprise as it was a southern delicacy that few outside of the Tribe ever acquired a taste for them. Cresswell washed it all down by draining half of his beer.

"Basically it is just as I said earlier when you pinned me." Cresswell said before belching loudly from the beer. "Bitch ratted us out, Leach destroyed everything and blew the place up to give me a chance to use the escape route and head down here to tell you the news. So you will help?"

"You know I will brother." Johannes said with conviction in his voice. "I don't like coming out of retirement, I have enjoyed being anonymous, but with only us left we must do this now while we still have a chance. Before dealing with how to kill the Avatar, first tell me what happened to Myrtle? I have been out of the loop of y'all for a long time."

"Myrtle died of extreme old age three years whence and was given an Air Nomad burial with full honors as she deserved." Cresswell said sadly before addressing the rest of Johannes's point. "As for how we will we kill the Avatar, remember that we developed a plan 30 years ago but the problem was always catching him."

"Yes the Avatar will be hard to capture and while I can bloodbend I hate doing it but at the moment that is our best strategy." Johannes said thinking and not voicing his sadness at Myrtle or Leach's deaths, he could honor them later. "And it ain't a good one as we know he can just enter the Avatar State, break my hold and strip me of my bending so not a good outcome. It is a good start but we need more to the capture plan."

"We could use some aid on this." Cresswell said leaning back in his seat. "Which leads to the question of who has as much of a hatred for the Avatar as we do to aid the most wanted man on the planet and the unknown water Enlightened take down the Avatar. That person's thirst for vengeance, revenge and above all else justice would have to be so great as to make them ignore our enlightened but demonized beliefs. Of course once the Avatar is dead then we can restore our views to the world but all in due course. First we have to figure out how to accomplish all of this."

Suddenly the door was blown off its hinges and flew through the room allowing the blizzard to blow in. Both men leapt up instantly and took battle stances, an instinctive reaction honed from years of training. Cresswell had his axe in his right hand and a few small rocks hovering above his left hand. Johannes had called up water and used it to coat his arms then froze it to create two ice spikes.

"I thought you said you weren't followed." Johannes shouted angrily at Cresswell. If they survived this he was going to kill Cresswell.

"I thought so but I'm a fucking earthbender not a waterbender so it's kinda hard for me to double check while I'm on the open ocean." Cresswell shouted back. "Let's deal with this first and then you can get angry at me."

"Fuck." Johannes swore. Cresswell was right, they needed to deal with their unknown assailant first. "This had better not be the fucking Avatar or else we are truly fucked."

"No I am not that fucking asshole." A feminine voice with a thick Foggy Swamp accent said from outside. "But I can be just as dangerous."

Suddenly a figure gracefully flipped in and rolled into a fighting stance with a water whip forming behind her as she went. She wore the light blues of the Northern Water Tribe cut in the style favored by the now defunct NWTM. She was young with silvery hair and cruel, cold, slightly crazed eyes. She was clearly a skilled and deadly fighter but so were they.

"If y'all try to fight me and don't hear me out or don't accept my offer then yes y'all will truly be fucked because I am far more skilled than ya two." The woman continued bringing her whip to bear. "Choose wisely."

"We shall see." Johannes said to the strange intruder. "Now get the fuck out of my house."

The trio stared at each other for a split second, the tension clear in the air, before the attack began. Delphini sent her whip at Cresswell causing him to take a bend backwards to avoid it while Johannes lunged at her, fully intending on burying the ice spikes into the intruder's chest.

That all changed as soon as Johannes was in the air. The woman reached out and grabbed him in a blood grip and held him as Johannes struggled against it. He could bloodbend and fight the effects when they were done to him but he had never felt a bloodbender as strong as this strange girl who had just appeared in his house. With Johannes under her control, the bloodbender turned her attention to Cresswell to grab him in a similar hold but was forced to pause her eyes wide at what Cresswell was doing.

"I think not bitch." Cresswell said with a smile. Hovering over the floor was a lava shuriken he was controlling with his outstretched left hand, his axe still in his other hand. "You can grab me in your blood hold if you want but you know as well as any that bloodbending another human negates their ability to bend as they cannot focus on it. Now I wonder what would happen should this nice hot chuck of lava falls onto the ice."

"It will cool and not do much." The bloodbender said simply. "It means nothing, I still hold the upper hand cunt."

"You have never been here before so let me educate you." Cresswell said grinning. "You see, we are on an ice sheet and I know that it is thin enough that the lava will reach the water beneath us before it cools down. As a result there will be flooding. Now I am sure you are skilled enough that you can deal with a little water, but it will distract you enough to allow us to flee. We are The Enlightened, you cannot hope to match our intelligence, so I guarantee you that you will not take us by surprise again."

"Well played Cresswell." The woman said while still casually holding Johannes in a blood hold, surprising him that she knew Cresswell's name. "I'm impressed, I wasn't planning for a lavabender to appear, ya have guile in hiding such a rare and powerful talent. Yes, ya two will do nicely in aiding me in my plan. We have a mutual enemy, the Avatar, and together I think the 3 of us could take him down and rid the world of the evil that is the Avatar once and for all."

"Your speaking our language." Cresswell said not breaking eye contact with the intruder. "At least we have something in common."

"This is all well and good but could you please release me so we can have a civil, private discussion as adults." Johannes grunted out. "Afterwards we can resume killing each other if we want."

"Truce then." The bloodbender said. "Until we come to an agreement at least. No fighting no matter what, do ya agree?"

"Agreed." Cresswell and Johannes said in unison.

"Good. Is there any food left by the way?" Delphini suddenly asked releasing Johannes to fall in a heap on the floor. "I've been eating emergency rations and raw fish for the last 10 days and I need something good. I can smell good cooking here."

"Help yourself." Johannes grumbled as he got up and bent a temporary ice door to keep the cold out.

Johannes did not like being so easily defeated but this was a potential ally and a powerful one at that. They needed to see if they could work together, though the bloodbending wasn't a good sign as it was a known Purist tactic but Johannes was willing to hear the woman out at least.

All the woman did was nod at him before sauntering over to the table. As soon as she got there she began to ladle herself a heaped bowl of everything, including the stewed sea prawns, before plopping down at the table, cracking a beer that Johannes had left there, and began to stuff herself even more vigorously than Cresswell.

Soon the two older men had joined her. both were warry and on guard but they had a truce and in this circumstance, Johannes would at least honor his word, until she broke it that was.

"Damn this is some good shit." The woman said through a mouthful of stewed sea prunes. "Grew up out if the fucking Swamp so it's good to have some civilized food for once. Only good thing about that backwater is that it teaches ya to be able to eat anything, literally."

"That explains the accent." Cresswell said, his intellectual side kicking in at the odd accent the woman had. "Never heard a Swamp drawl with Northern Water Tribal inflections and a hint of the Kuei state accent thrown in from time to time and I am the leading authority on linguistics and cultures."

"Your welcome for the food." Johannes said still slightly irritated at the bloodbending before he realized it wasn't a full moon, it wasn't even night yet and that could mean only one thing. "Now pardon my bluntness but who the fuck are you. If I had to guess your somehow related to the monster Lord Voldemort because only his family line was known to have such powerful bloodbenders and the insanity to abuse that power. So that begs another question. Why the fuck is a Purist tailing the last of the Enlightened? We are a group formed as the flip side of the Purist Movement, to be the good to your evil."

"Fuck me y'all are smart." The woman said ignoring his truths about her allegiances. "I seem to have chosen, no pun intended boys, my allies well. Smart even if y'all are mudbloods. Yes I am the last of the true Purists. My name is Delphini and I am the daughter of Voldemort and Lady Bellatrix of the Northern Water Tribe. My parents were taken from me by the Avatar and his supporters during the Battle of the Elemental Academy and I was raised by an uncaring noblewoman, Euphasisma Rowle of the State of Kuei, who escaped the Purist Purge but only raised me for the coin that had been left for me by my noble parents."

"Well that explains the bloodbending." Cresswell said with a nod. "But what about the accent? I know your father is from the Swamp originally but he never had the accent or really a love for the place."

"I was born and raised in the Swamp with the tenants of the Northern Water Tribe by a Kuei noblewoman hence my unique and fucked up accent." Delphini confirmed. "Don't worry, unlike ya my blood is as pure as any and my bloodbending is almost as good as my father's."

"We aren't worried, neither of us believe in that purity bullshit." Johannes said shaking his head. "If we aren't pure, then why are you here?"

"I never planned to seek out our enemies who preach the false philosophy of equality but while I was stalking the traitor Pyrites I overheard of the Avatar's raid on your Island." Delphini admitted. "After I killed that traitor, the main reason why I was in the Fire Nation, I went to the Island and decided what to do, that was when I saw Cresswell flee and decided to see if he would lead me to the last Enlightened and he has. I felt that ya two were of more use to me than going directly after the Avatar."

"Cresswell failed in preventing bringing someone here." Johannes growled. "But at least you aren't the authorities. Now that we know how you got here, let's hear your proposal."

"It's simple." Delphini said. "Can we all put our philosophies aside and unite against a common enemy, in our case the scourge that is the Avatar, and bring him to the justice he so richly deserves for his multitude of crimes. There are times when enemies must united against a greater foe, that was the Avatar's justification for uniting with Pyrites and that is what we must do now to defeat the Avatar. Only through unity can we win."

"Unite with a Purist." Cresswell said shocked. "An elitist, arrogant, racist, bigoted fucker. Sounds a bit hard and very stupid to me. Neither of us will be able to trust the other given our vastly different world views."

"True and we shouldn't." Delphini agreed. "But I could have killed both of ya really easily when I came in, before ya got that lava off mind ya, and I didn't. I am here breaking bread with my enemies and seeking their aid against our common foe. I have the power, y'all have the resources and intelligence, so we can pull this off. Or we could go back to killing each other and in the end none of us will be able to get our justice against the Avatar."

"She has a point." Johannes said reluctantly after a moment's thought. "As loathe as I am to admit it, Delphini makes sense."

Johannes never thought that he would agree with a Purist, the evil bigots were always wrong, but in this instance he had to admit her plan made sense. When he saw Creswell's confused look, Johannes continued his reasoning.

"I know Hermione didn't often use logic to think, something we failed to teach her, but I do and so long as we can have trust in our joint goal we can unite with someone we oppose to defeat a greater evil. I feel that bloodbending provides us with the best chance to succeed but my talents in it are limited to the full moon while our guest has the skills to bloodbend without the moon and the willingness to do so. Very well I shall hear you out and for now I don't mind working with you. I will not trust you though."

"Very well I shall join my brother in this." Cresswell said with a nod. "For now that is.

"Delphini." Johannes said turning back to his younger guest, Cresswell was satisfied for now so Johannes could focus on the bloodbender. "I have heard your name before and your mentioning of slaying the traitor Pyrites, who we too consider a traitor and criminal deserving of death, reminded me where I had heard it. You are wanted for his murder, a crime I see as a service to the community by bringing that monster to justice, so at least two of us are wanted. That is good as it gives more reason to be able to work together because if one of us was captured we could fuck the others over."

"Exactly." Delphini said with a nod. "And I know that ya are the Water Enlightened so we can keep ourselves in check through mutually assured destruction. It will keep us on our righteous path and not distracted by our vastly different views. That being said, I know nothing about who ya are. Ya have cunning to hide as the last of the Enlightened from all in the world and live normally while the others were hunted and forced into hiding. Now it is my turn to ask who are ya."

"Before he tells you, and we will tell you about ourselves as we know about you, there is at least one more thing I want to know." Cresswell interjected. "I do agree, it is best to have all our cards on the table so we all have leverage. First though, Pyrites is dead?"

"Yes, I killed him." Delphini said with a sadistic grin that disturbed Johannes and made him glad that they were currently working together as Delphini was clearly an unhinged psychopath. "I shall tell y'all the glorious story later but for now we have more important shit to address."

"She's right on both fronts." Johannes said with a nod. "I keep abreast of current affairs via the radio and heard of one of our enemy's demise at the hands of a bloodbender called Delphini, though I did not expect her to appear here. The Avatar just gave his eulogy at Pyrites's state funeral, something I listened too just to make sure that Pyrites was dead. It's a fucking insult that Pyrites got a state funeral if you ask me but Pyrites was a manipulative bastard who worked it so that he got what he wanted."

"That he was, at least as far as I know." Cresswell agreed. "Very well, I am satisfied that he is dead."

"Good." Delphini said. "Now can you give me information as to who ya are?"

"Very well, for the sake of sharing information I shall tell you who I am." Johannes said. "My name is Johannes Jonker and I am the Water Enlightened, the last of us and the secret one whose identity was always kept secret. This was done because I was charged with being the preserver of our order and our enlightened views. However after our crushing failure with the Fire Utopia we were driven into hiding. As such, I expected to live out my days in peace but alas Hermione betrayed us hence why Cresswell is here and why we are now focused on killing the Avatar. This is not just vengeance, revenge or executing him for his many crimes but an act of good for the world by removing the only being more powerful than anyone else."

"We can debate power and balance all night and we all have our own views on it but we must put that aside as we unify our abilities to bring down the Avatar." Delphini said. "Then we can divide the world as we see fit but only after the Avatar is dead. Personally I am just in this to avenge my father and execute his rapist and murderer. Back to the discussion at hand though. Johannes Jonker? That's a familiar name. Where have I heard it before?"

"I am a renown ship designer and builder." Johannes said simply. "It is partially my cover for the Enlightened, partially our source of funding and partially because I enjoy it and am good at it. It allows me access to many areas that my comrades who were vocal could not get into and the money gave me status that granted me even more access. Ironically very much like Pyrites's abilities though not as extensive or as devious."

"He may have been a traitor but his methods were perfect." Delphini conceded. "So you two know my back story, what is y'alls. Would be good to know who I am working with and how they became who they are. Our groups are the most reviled in the world, I am curious to see how you two ended up the way you did."

"I'll continue then Cresswell can go." Johannes answered. "It is easier this way as I have already began my story. As I said I am a ship designer and builder but I was not always that. I was born in the Southern Water Tribe, the son of two nonbenders as is a prerequisite for the Enlightened. My father was a famous cabinet maker and I learned building and designing things from him."

"That much I gathered." Delphini interrupted. "What happened when ya showed that you were above ya parents?"

"I began to show abilities as a waterbender early on and went to a specialty school here in the South instead of heading to the Elemental Academy." Johannes answered as he ignored the jibe at his parents. "Despite my father's skills we weren't that wealthy so at 18 I enlisted in the military as a way to pay my way through the Sokka Institute of Technology, as well as for the training and discipline. I graduated top of my class with degrees in aeronautical engineering and architecture. After that I had a successful 25 year career in the Southern Army and reached the rank of Master Sergeant."

"How does someone in the army amass the fortune and reputation that you have now?" Delphini asked. "I know that a military salary is not enough to fund the Enlightened."

"Throughout my time in the military I designed my ships in my spare time." Johannes said. "So when I retired from the army I began to sell my designs. Once I got the money, I parlayed it into the successful business that I still run today."

"What about your recruitment to the Enlightened and your regressive views?" Delphini asked. "How did that happen?"

"I was always left wing growing up because of how I persevered the world, my own family's situation, and the dichotomy between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes." Johannes said ignoring the deliberate jab at his views. "However it was college that really opened my eyes, especially a guest lecturer called Warren. She realized my potential and once she learned my background she recruited me to the Enlightened. Water was the element that we always struggled to recruit in so there was no competition against me for the position of Water Enlightened."

"Wait!" Delphini interrupted with a very confused look on her face. "I thought the Enlightened were formed by all 5 of you at the same time."

"Contrary to popular belief the 5 members of the Enlightened did not found it together." Johannes said with a smirk at Delphini. "That is a lie we have made sure the world knows. In reality it was found by three professors; Leach, Myrtle, and Warren. One fire, one air and one nonbender. The two benders were first generation benders who had seen the discrimination against us and brought in Warren because of her views and legal skills. They decided it would be best for balance to have an earth and a waterbender on the council as well so Myrtle and Warren traveled to colleges to find left wing, first generation benders of exceptional intelligence and skills to recruit."

"And that is how they recruited you and Cresswell." Delphini said realizing the truth.

"Correct." Johannes confirmed. "Cresswell was recruited before me but I will leave that to him. as for me, I fit the bill for the waterbender slot perfectly. I was the smartest in my college, I was a talented waterbending master who had mastered all 4 forms as well as plant and bloodbending by the time I was 16 and I was a first generation bender. I was everything they wanted. I was joining the military, something the Enlightened doesn't support unless it is loyal to us, and because of my military service I could not be with them all the time. That was the catalyst for my station as the last and secret Enlightened, the successful business was a bonus. It helped because I could avoid identification when Hermione outed the group and continue my role as spy and financier. That's how I joined."

"Wait if you served in the army then you would have fought in the Second Purity War and therefore in the Battle of the Southern Spirit Portal." Delphini said with shock. "While I will of course overlook it, you still prevented the reunification of the Water Tribes under the rule of the North and their correct views. You murdered many noble Northern Water Tribesmen in that battle."

"I did though not because I believe they should be separate." Johannes said seriously. "I agree they should be unified but by Enlightened values, not Purist ones, and under the leadership of a puppet of our choosing similar to the Fire Utopia. On that day, I fought to prevent Lucius's army from wiping us out and I would do so again without hesitation. But that is not important for us. Your father murdered plenty of my kind and even more nonbenders who I strive to protect because they cannot protect themselves. However we are unified behind a common goal so let's keep that the focus."

"Very well and what about you Cresswell?" Delphini asked turning to the earthbender who had been silent for a while. "What is your backstory?"

"A little different to Johannes's." Cresswell said calmly. "I was born to rich, far right wing parents in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. I lived a very privileged youth and wanted for nothing growing up. I was also a gifted earthbender and linguist from an early age despite my parents being nonbenders who only spoke one language. I am now fluent in many languages by the way. Due to my wealth and status, I was part of the early classes at the Elemental Academy when it was founded and excelled in all aspects there. This was partially due to my natural intellect and talent and partially due to my ability to go to the finest schools in Ba Sing Se prior to transferring to the Academy."

"I take it that ya learned more at the Academy." Delphini said. "It is geared towards that. I am still surprised ya kept lavabending from everyone, it is so rare and destructive that they like to keep a track of it."

"That is correct, at the Academy I quickly added metal and sandbending to my retinue of skills along with seismic sense and truth seeing." Cresswell said with a nod. "I also excelled in bladed combat with the axe. As for lavabending I could not grasp it at school but I continued to practice over the years and learned a better way to master it than how Bolin taught it. I was the first true metal and lava master in history but I kept it all a secret, only the Avatar has replicated that feet while being an earthbender but I do not consider it valid as he is the Avatar."

"True, you are unique in that sense." Delphini agreed. "A useful skill to have hidden, it will come in use in our mission to bring justice to the Avatar. However, the Academy is not important here, your recruitment is and I take it that happened after you graduated."

"For a swamp rat you are pretty astute." Cresswell said and Johannes knew that it was meant to be an insult. "After the Academy I attended Ba Sing Se University and graduated top in my class with a degree in linguistics and cultural anthropology. It was during my tenure as a student, through study and travel to other cultures like the sandbending tribes and the Sun Warriors, that I was awakened to how privileged I truly was and how I was in a unique position to help those who could not help themselves by forcing the world to change to that. I knew what was best for them because of my education and I was going to ensure it."

"Who was it who radicalized you?" Delphini asked. "It is always fascinating to see who can turn someone with your background down the wrong path."

"Myrtle." Cresswell said tersely and Johannes knew that Delphini's response was in response to Cresswell's insult. "The Air Enlightened was a teacher in Air Nomad culture at the University in my time and she became my mentor. It was her who helped me get a job there once I graduated and after getting my PhD, it was Myrtle who ensured that I became the youngest tenure track professor in the history of the institution. Through this she recruited me to the Enlightened, though I was not her first choice. From the moment I started teaching I was a vocal social justice advocate."

"Teaching, that would have been a useful place for dad to have recruited Death Eaters." Delphini said with a thoughtful look. "But then again we would have recruited the weak shits y'all did, our grunts were stronger than yours if I recall."

"Intelligence will always be superior to brute strength and that is what I helped recruit." Cresswell said in response. "I made sure that they were loyal to our cause without question."

"And how did you do that?" Delphini asked.

"Simple, I discriminated against, belittle and bullied Purists and conservatives in my class because they held the wrong views,." Cresswell said with a smirk at Delphini. "I awarded points based solely on diversity of appearance and conformity to my views rather than on the strength of their arguments because if it wasn't my argument then it was wrong. I suppressed speech that I did not like or was against the views of the Enlightened because any other speech is hate speech and should be spoken, ever. All of this despite an Imperial Supreme Court ruling that hate speech was protected under the Free Speech and Expression clause of the Imperial Constitution and couldn't be censored. You know, all the right things to do."

"I agree with the methods, just not the views." Delphini said. "I will respect how and not what you did."

"I tried to indoctrinate all my students into becoming woken individuals to the true nature of the world, and making sure purebloods knew their place at the bottom." Cresswell continued, ignoring Delphini's praise and criticism. "There were complaints and I got into trouble a few times but it wasn't until Hermione's revelation that I became a suspect and had to flee. After my flight, I was fired for my correct teachings."

"I can't disagree wit the firing." Delphini said. "I take it your flight was to your Island?"

"Yup, I returned to the island to live out my days and plan with Leach and Myrtle who had retired there by that point in their lives." Cresswell confirmed. "Together we planned how to place Hermione into power as our puppet Empress of the Fire Utopia. Once the plan was in place, we put the coup in motion and used the distraction of the world to succeed. When the time came, my axe was the very blade that Hermione used to remove the tyrant Iroh's head. It was that day that it earned the name Tyrant Slayer."

"Sounds like a good plan, one Dad would have used due to its cunning a guile." Delphini said with reluctant admiration in her voice. "But it didn't work out now, did it?"

"No it did not." Cresswell admitted. "The three of us station in the Caldera returned to our Island, this time in exile from the Fire Utopia, four years later. This was out of fear that Hermione would trump up charges against us and execute us for no reason whatsoever. We failed, we lost control of her and after her first purge of loyalists who had helped us gain power and replacement with her own fanatics, we knew our days were numbered and left. Afterwards she trumped up charges against us that kept us away. Since Hermione's successful power move against us, we have lived on our island, until the Avatar tried to arrest me on false charges and I was forced to flee here."

"Interesting, I just have one more question, ignoring your discrimination against purebloods for the sake of our cause." Delphini said clearly restraining an urge to attack at some of Cresswell's words. "You said you weren't the first choice for the Earth Enlightened, who was?"

"An earthbender in the year above me at the Academy called Lily." Cresswell said without anger. "I admit that she was the smartest and most talented earthbender in the school and a first generation bender. Also she was a woman from a poor family so she had discrimination points over me as a straight, rich male. However she was approached too early, while she was still at the Academy and after she had started dating an arrogant, racist, pureblood. She refused the offer calling Myrtle an intolerant bigot no better than the Purists."

"That is an insult, we are much better than y'all." Delphini said. "Though I am confused, I thought y'all were good at recruiting young minds that are easier to mold to our respective causes."

"Leach was always best with younger minds." Cresswell admitted. "Though his sick preference was prepubescent girls, who he often fucked as he was brainwashing them, was part of the reason why he was so successful. Hermione was his greatest success and in the end our greatest failure. Regardless, I have no reservations about coming second to an on paper better candidate but who was in reality a traitor to us mudbloods as you call us so it worked out for the best in the end."

"Lily, that name sounds familiar." Delphini said thinking and seeming to ignore the rest of Cresswell's recent point. "Especially in the context you described. I know I have heard that name before."

"It should." Johannes said, deciding that it was time for him to speak again. "She's Avatar Harry's mother. Though of course at the time they didn't know she would birth the next Avatar, she was just the best candidate for the Earth Enlightened and the only one who rejected us. That rejection in my book shows that she is not smart enough for the Enlightened."

"Oh shit." Delphini said, her eyes going wide at the news. "That explains his earthbending skills if his bloodlines are that good."

"Purity, at least as you see it, only makes bending worse." Cresswell pointed out. "The best benders are those chosen by the spirits to have bending, not those who inherited it."

"We both know the actual truth but let us not dwell on that now." Delphini retorted. "We have bigger shit to deal with. Now about the Avatar, I have a plan that may work in capturing him. Killing him while in the Avatar State on the other hand is a little different and I feel like that is where ya two come in."

"We're all ears cos all we can think of is bloodbending to catch him and he can break that easily, he showed that when he defeated your father." Cresswell said. "Though as for killing him, well we have a plan for that but we need to catch the Avatar first."

"Well we can deal with that part of plan when the time comes." Delphini said. "As for capturing him it should be simple. From what I heard, the Avatar appears to have a strained relationship with his middle son Albus who just so happens to be waterbender. I intend to inject myself into Albus's life, in disguise of course, get him to trust me and use that to capture him. Then we use his father's love for the boy to exchange them and once the Avatar is in custody we can proceed with killing him. I will incapacitate the Avatar personally, once he is chains, then it will be up to you two to execute him."

"A simple and straightforward plan." Johannes said stroking his beard in thought. "So what about us? What will we be doing while you are working his son?"

"Well you are the easiest." Delphini said with a sweet and patronizing smile at Johannes. "You go to Republic City because your true loyalties are unknown to them and try to get to know the Avatar. I hear his best friend is Prince Ron of the Southern Water Tribe. Ron is currently the Chief of Police in Republic City and he just so happens to be running for President. That should be easy enough for you to infiltrate them given your heritage and money."

"Not a problem." Johannes said realizing the brilliance of his role in the plan, a role that he would of course perfect. "I have been known to dabble in politics when it suits my interests, gotta keep up appearances after all, and it would make a great cover if I am supporting the Southern candidate. Once we conclude our plans I'll take my private yacht to Republic City and show my support with a generous donation and a fundraiser in support of Ron. It is out of character but Ron is in my nation's Royal Family and the first Southern Water candidate for president, it won't be suspicious at all."

"Very good." Delphini said before turning to Cresswell. "As for you Cresswell, it will be harder as you are more wanted than me due to the Fire Utopia shit. I am wanted in the Fire Nation for a murder I did not commit, I was simply executing a criminal, but you are wanted globally. I suggest that you go to the Foggy Swamp. It's vast, mostly deserted, and the best place in the world to hide. You likely know it very well and it is where I intend to bring Albus so we will be there when we kill the Avatar so it is best that you are there waiting for us."

"I can do that." Cresswell said nodding. "It is a good place to hide and I know a few indigenous tribes that could cover me should I need it. I'll make sure it's safe and secure for us while also acquiring the materials we need to kill the Avatar for good. Of course it will take me a while to get there as I must travel carefully but this is a long term plan so I have the time."

"Naturally and so must I." Delphini said. "Which is why we will not be in position to strike until the start of the semester at the Elemental Academy. After that, we will need patience as it will take about a year to get everything in place. We need to wait until after the election and we need to further fracture the Avatar's relationship with his son. Only then will we be able to strike and justice will finally be served."

"Sounds like the start of a plan that will work." Johannes said firmly. "With our intelligence and your skills, we will win."

"I am on board." Cresswell agreed. "We still need to fine tune it but we have the outline, that is the first step on the road to justice."

"And I too am in." Delphini said confirming her role and the unification of their triumvirate. "Together we will defeat the Avatar."

"Excellent and if that is all I propose a toast." Johannes said getting up and heading to a cabinet in the kitchen. "I have just the thing to cement our partnership."

While Johannes did not trust Delphini, and was already figuring out how to betray her when their mission was complete, he knew that their interests were aligned enough to work together to get the job done. It was one of those times when unity was best. Both of their movements had been destroyed by the Avatar, together they could get their justice and after that Delphini would die and the Enlightened would rule again just as they were meant to.

Upon reaching the cabinet Johannes looked through it for a moment before finding an ornate bottle of clear liquid and pulling it out. He then grabbed three shot glasses from the kitchen and returned to the table. Passing one to Cresswell and another to Delphini he poured each a shot before raising it. The others stood and followed suit with their glasses.

"The finest vodka from the Imperial State of Ruusk." Johannes said raising the glass. "And given their reputation as the best makers of vodka that is saying something. I propose a toast to our new unity together in this endeavor. A toast to the completion of our united goal in ending the life of Avatar Harry and the Avatar Cycle and in meeting out vengeance and justice against the most evil being on the planet."

The others agreed. They touched glasses and down the shot of expensive, fiery liquor in one smooth go, officially creating the United Triumvirate.

Soon the Avatar would at last know justice and it would at the hands of those who have survived his purges. Soon those who the Avatar had wronged with his evil would exact their revenge. The Avatar's days were numbered, the Doomsday Protocol had begun.

**So this is the unity that Book 3 got it's theme from. The unity of the two movements that provided the antagonists in Books 1 and 2 in their last ditch attempt to get vengeance on the Avatar. There is a reason for this and a message that Book 3 has but that will be addressed in later chapters. This chapter's purpose was to create the Triumvirate and set up their plan for taking down the Avatar, which as y'all can tell will follow two arcs that will be running side by side for the rest of Book 3 until they reach the climatic ending. The next chapter will continue to look into the new character of Johannes and his arc in Book 3. For those wondering, Johannes Jonker is listed as a no-maj born wizard in America around the time of the Fantastic Beast series who is the son of a cabinet maker and a skilled wand maker but that is it. I used his name as the basis of the Water Enlightened and like with Pyrites expanded upon the character and like Pyrites he became a fun and creative character to write. It wasn't until I started writing Book 3 that I was even able to find a good name for the Water Enlightened that fit what I needed, that was why I never revealed it before chapter 12 of Book 3 but I used that in the backstory of the character. Anyway, ******that is all for this long post chapter note. As always like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next week.****

****Stringdog****


	15. Chapter 14

**Here is the fourteenth chapter in Book 3. Lateness is going to become the norm of this story, there are no excuses other than the real world for this. I am hoping to catch up to the schedule at some point but that probably won't be until late December but I will try then to get this story back on track for a completion in late January or early February. There is nothing else to address in ******this note so sit back and enjoy the 14th full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 14**

It was two weeks since the trio, or the United Triumvirate as they called themselves, had made their deal in Johannes's winter retreat on the Southern Tundra. The trio had spent a few days there hashing out the finals details of their plan before putting it into motion.

A fortnight later and Delphini was in Hogsmeade waiting to make contact with the Avatar's son Albus while Cresswell had already begun to make his trip to the Foggy Swamp to set up their base of operations and procure the necessary materials that they would need to bind and kill the Avatar. It would take Cresswell another few weeks to be in position but soon they would both be in place.

Johannes on the other hand had moved to his luxury apartment in Republic City to begin trying to ingratiate himself with Team Avatar despite having only met Chief Ron and Princess Ginny. His job was the most open and the most dangerous but it was one that Johannes relished. They all had their part to play and this was his part.

Now, though, it was time for him to act. Tonight was a major fundraiser for Ron's Presidential campaign and Johannes had made a sizable donation to get a ticket to the exclusive event. Unlike most events, it was not a dinner but a social gala with an open bar, dance floor and plenty of space for the donors to mingle, make deals with one another and meet with Ron.

More importantly the Avatar himself who would be present for the first time after his formal endorsement of Ron for President of the United Republic. It would be the perfect time to meet them, throw his support behind Ron's campaign and hopefully begin to worm his way into the campaign so as to be close to his target.

Johannes had dressed in his finest Southern Water Tribe suit, complete with all of his military medals as people loved that shit. He had made sure that his hair nearly trimmed and styled to the latest trends of high class society. The same had been done with his beard and all his ceremonial jewelry had been polished to a high sheen. Johannes hated dressing up but he knew that he had an appearance to maintain and he would do so for the sake of his mission.

Taking his ivory cane topped with a flawless sapphire he left his apartment and began to walk to the Southern Water Tribe cultural center where the gala was being held. The cane was a nice tough to his outfit and showed that he was a member of high society, the society that Johannes would soon destroy. In addition, the cane contained an ivory sword that he could use in an emergency.

It didn't take long to walk to the cultural center as Johannes's place was nearby. Upon arriving Johannes showed his ticket and was ushered into the ballroom where the gala was being held. The Water Enlightened couldn't help but be impressed at the event. All the movers and shakers who had endorsed, or at least donated to, Ron's campaign were present and chatting or wandering the room.

It was clear that Ron was the favorite to win just based on the amount of money and power in the room. Johannes hated money in politics, well he hated money being spent on anything other than helping those who needed it the most via big governmental programs, but money in politics especially disturbed Johannes. To him it was corruption and anyone who was corrupt didn't deserve power. However, for the sake of his mission, Johannes would control his displeasure and play the part he needed to play tonight. It was time to get into position.

As Johannes walked to the bar he surveyed the room to get a feel for the kind of people present. It was a veritable who's who of powerful individuals. Johannes could respect the global aspect, even if for him globalism was to be run by the Enlightened and not a bunch of rich, corrupt, elites like the ones he saw in the ballroom.

With just one glance Johannes noticed President Shacklebolt deep in discussion with Varrick IV the current head of his family's company. He also saw Chief Sirius, his younger brother Prince Regulus and Sirius's son, the Crown Prince of the Northern Water Tribe, at a table drinking with the current head of Future Industries, the High Chair of the Elemental Academy, Master Minerva and General Vane of the United Forces. On third table was the Avatar's parents and Abbott Remus, Head Abbott of the Southern Air Temple, deep in discussion with Chief William and his eldest daughter Victoire.

Tru-Da, Ron's only real competitor, may be a populist candidate and a favorite among the disenfranchised who were fed up with the elitism in the room but Ron had the support key figures who could swing the election. Johannes could respect populism but only if it was by the people and not the xenophobic and racist policies of Tru-Da but alas the taint of the Enlightened meant that far left populism, the stuff Johannes would secretly support financially, was despised in the world. Soon that would change, Johannes just had to be patient and let their plan come to fruition.

"What can I get you sir?" The smartly dressed bartender asked Johannes as he reached the bar and broke the waterbender from his thoughts. "I have the best selection of beer, wine and spirits in Republic City, as well as top notch nonalcoholic drinks. Of course it is all on the house as part of the price of admission."

"Given what I paid for a ticket to this thing in support of my candidate it had better be the very best." Johannes said with a laugh that the bartender smiled at. "Very well I will take a glass of 12 year old scotch on the rocks, preferably one of the Southern Water Tribe brands. I have to justify the price of admission after all."

"I have just the thing." The Bartender said bulling out a glass before turning to the selection and picking up a bottle and pouring a glass, adding the ice with waterbending, a touch that Johannes hadn't expected. "Only the finest from Hakoda Distillery for a fellow tribesman."

"Thank you." Johannes said taking a sip of the good scotch and turning to survey the room again.

The tribesman at the bar was a working class man, the kind who Johannes supported and advocated for. However, he was still beneath the Water Enlightened's intelligence and therefore not worth his time. Johannes knew what was best for him, that was all the other man needed in life. Johannes had bigger things to deal with tonight, things he would have to wait for so as to find the right moment to strike.

After 10 minutes of chilling at the bar keeping an eye on the room Johannes finally saw Team Avatar enter from a back room. There was no announcement, no formal notification, just a sudden round of applause and cheers as Ron walked in and began to move into the room. It was a classy entrance, Johannes had to admit that, but that still didn't mean that Ron was any less arrogant than the others like him, only more aware of his surroundings.

The Southern Prince was dressed in his dress blacks as Chief of Police with all his rank and awards on display for all to see. On his arm was his wife Luna dressed in a lovely yellow dress with a red sash that hugged her still fine figure, her hair tied back in a Southern braid out of respect to her husband's nation but done in a way to show off the arrow tattooed on her forehead. At her throat glittered a betrothal necklace that she wore on a silk sash and Johannes knew that it was one of the finest ever made.

On Ron's other side was the primary target for Johannes, though he would have to get to him through Ron. Finally the Water Enlightened was in the same room as the Avatar. Avatar Harry was dressed in a fine dark green suit with no tie. His long black hair was tied in a pony tail and he looked happy, if a little tired, despite the formal surroundings. Around his neck, in place of a tie or similar accessory, was his Roku Cross for his services to the Fire Nation when he ended their enlightened rule of that nation.

On Harry's arm was his wife, Princess Ginny who was arguably the best healer in the world as well as an accomplished warrior in her own right. The eldest Princess of the Southern Water Tribe was in a flowing dark blue dress that rippled like the waves as she walked. Naturally it was cut in the Southern fashion with long sleeves that Johannes knew were more to hide the tattoos that covered her arms than be a fashion statement. As with Luna, Ginny's hair was done in a traditional style and she still wore her betrothal necklace though hers was turquoise instead of the standard deep blue.

Johannes couldn't help but feel angry and insulted at seeing the Avatar wearing an award he got for handing a nation back to tyranny but he suppressed it for the sake of the mission. Soon enough he and his fellow conspirators would get their vengeance and rid the world of the evil that was the Avatar. Harry wasn't the only one wearing it as Ron and Neville both also wore theirs with pride though the women eschewed them likely as the medal didn't go well with dresses.

Speaking of Lord Neville, the last member of Team Avatar was on Luna's free side dressed in a dark red suit and black shirt that drew attention to the medal of his homeland around his neck. His wife Hannah was on his arm in a light green dress and looked really uncomfortable being with the rest of Team Avatar.

As Johannes watched, Hannah whispered in her husband's ear and Neville nodded and the pair detached themselves from the others to mingle. None of the Avatar's or Ron's kids were present so it was an adults only event.

That was good, Johannes felt that kids just got in the way of what the adults had to say. Sure they were useful to brainwash and trot out as shield to project their enlightened views with a protection from the hate that those who disagreed them espoused. After all, who would be so evil that they would attack a child, unless that child disagreed with the Enlightened of course, then they were fair game.

Johannes kept all of this on his mind as he watched his targets for a few more minutes as various people came up to the Avatar to talk to him or one his friends. Soon the crowd thinned enough for Johannes to begin to make his move.

Getting a refill from the bartender and downing it in one swig, Johannes put his glass down, he picked up his cane and began to slowly make his way to introduce himself and speak to Chief Ron. He greeted any he recognized on the way with a nod or a brief word but he didn't let them get in the way of his target.

The time for his part of the mission had begun. It was time for the Water Enlightened to enter the game for the first time. Johannes was finally in the open, the world would never be the same again.

* * *

Harry hated these fundraisers and campaign events but they were a necessary evil for the election. Elections were expensive these days so events like this were a must. Even with the name recognition, Ron had to spend as much as his main opponents just to keep up. They would just have to get through it.

As expected Ron had waited to make their entrance until the majority of the donors had arrived so that they had a chance to enjoy themselves before business. Now though they were all in the ballroom and being approached by various people who Harry barely knew but who Ron had made it his mission to know at least something about as they had all paid the high price for a ticket to this event and as such Ron felt it good form to know them all.

They were key donors and wanted some time with Ron so Ron would give them that time. they couldn't buy influence as Ron had made it clear that he would stick to his principles regardless of money but he would still meet with anyone who wanted to meet him at these events.

While they were going through the donor greetings, Harry was also thinking of the last few weeks. Their families had spent a week in the Fire Nation Capital after he and Ron returned following Pyrites's funeral to continue their holiday as best they could given the circumstances. After that, they had all joined Harry and Ron back in Republic City for the rest of the summer break.

During that time they had told the world of the raid on the Enlightened's island, the confirmed deaths of two more Enlightened leaders with the last two still alive and active and still wanted, though only one's identity was known. In addition to all of this, Ron had been forced to return to the campaign trail while Harry began to run down any leads that may appear though those leads had been nonexistent as of late.

As for the others, they had returned to work and the kids had begun doing their own things in preparation for the start of the upcoming school year. They hadn't wanted to come tonight and Harry had been more than glad to leave them to their own devices. This shit would bore them as much as it was boring Harry and he envied them that they didn't have to be here.

As yet another businessman and his trophy wife bade them farewell and pledging more money, Harry sighed at the brief rest bit as the stream of donors had seemed to end. Alas, the brief moment of piece was just that, brief.

As Harry was looking around he noticed a tall, powerfully built and well-dressed man clearly from the Southern Water Tribe approaching them and groaned at the impending interaction. At least this newcomer was only one person so perhaps he would be different from all the couples that Harry had been forced to make small talk with so far.

The man certainly looked different as he was alone, had clearly intelligent eyes and could be anywhere between 40 and 70 based on his appearance. However, there was something about the man rubbed the Avatar the wrong way and he could quiet place it. Harry decided to brush it off as the man approached Ron so as to be polite to the wealthy donor.

"Prince Ron a pleasure to meet you again." The man said in a deep voice as he and Ron grasped forearms the way members of the Southern Water Tribe would do. The man spoke with a slight common accent that took Harry back a bit seeing as the man was dressed in the finest clothes. "It has been too long."

"Johannes Jonker what an unexpected surprise." Ron said the surprise evident in his voice. "I saw your name on the list of donors for tonight but I wasn't really expecting the finest ship designer and engineer in the Southern Water Tribe to actually show at this. Don't you usually spend our winter months in some sort of retreat you created so as to focus on your upcoming designs."

"Normally I do." The man, Johannes, said. "The solitude on the frozen ice sheet down there helps the creative juices flow. I need a few new designs every now and then lest my competitors hustle in on my turf, so to speak."

"Such is the nature of business." Ron said with a nod. "My brothers are constantly like that with their joke merchandize. They revolutionized the market but now they have to hold their spot at the top."

"I always respected what Fred and George did." Johannes said. "I am very similar to them in that regard."

"You just did it first and in a different field." Ron said and he and Johannes laughed at that. "Anyway, you still haven't explained why you are here. I was not expecting you to show up during the election."

"I may enjoy the solitude during the winter but I do not fully isolate myself there." Johannes said with a slight smile. "It is imperative that I keep abreast of world news and well when the most famous Southerner since Korra herself and the first waterbending Chief of Police decided to throw his hat into the race for President of the United Republic, well I couldn't help but come here and show my support. I have the money to spend so I may as well support my fellow countryman, it helps that I agree with you on most of your positions."

As Ron nodded in agreement to the ship designer, Harry retracted the metal sole of his boot to see if the man was being as sincere as he sounded and had to suppress his shock. They were all still on the polished wooden dance floor, not the stone flagons that made up most of the 1st floor hall.

The man had timed his approach so as to prevent Harry from truth seeing him. Now Harry was intrigued at the man in front of him, only those with something to hide made sure that they couldn't be truth seen when around an earthbender with the talent. Harry needed to learn as much about him as he could about this man. Johannes was clearly intelligent and if he was lying, he was damn good at it and that made Harry nervous.

"Well you are right, I haven't seen you in years." Ron was saying. "Not since that glacial spirits festival a few years back when you gifted your latest luxury yacht design to my father upon his abdication as Chief."

"Ah good times." Johannes said with a look of remembrance on his face. "That must have been one of the best festivals of the last few decades but it was Arthur's last a Chief and right before William's coronation."

"The festival has a big meaning to us as it was the catalyst for our independence." Ron said. "That was why dad wanted to abdicate then. It was symbolic."

"It was." Johannes said before looking around as if just noticing the others, a nice touch Harry thought. "But where are my manners, I have not introduced myself to your close circle of advisors. Princess Ginny a treat as always, Monk Luna a graceful First Lady you will make, and of course Avatar Harry. It is a pleasure to finally meet the Avatar in the flesh and I am sure you have heard this a lot but allow me to express my thanks for all you and your friends have done for the world."

As Johannes had spoken the names of his companions he had bowed to each in a sign of respect. Harry had to admit, the man was skilled at this politicking and style. All he was learning about Johannes made Harry nervous about who the man was. Harry had heard of Jonker Innovations, the company that Johannes ran, but that was it as he had never met the founder.

"I am merely doing my duty that fate chose me for as the Avatar." Harry said returning the bow. "But I must admit you have me on a disadvantage Mr. Jonker as I am unsure who you are. I have heard your business but I must admit unless you are threatening the world in some way I tend to not remember all the names I am bombarded with even after years of practice."

"Well on that front you can rest assured that I am no threat to the world." Johannes said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and Harry couldn't test the truth in the man's words because of the wooden floor. "As for who I am, well I am just a humble ship designer, engineer and businessman from the Southern Water Tribe who is here to support my fellow countryman and candidate in the upcoming election. That is all, nothing more I assure you."

"This is boring dear." Luna suddenly said before Harry could push any further. "Ginny why don't we let our men talk shop while we do actually work and do something to help get my husband elected President. I'm thinking slipping some premium grade cactus juice to some of the more rigid people here to liven this shit up."

"I disavow any knowledge of your actions." Ginny said shaking her head at Luna. "But yes let's go actually get shit done unlike the men here."

Luna smiled as she gave Ron a very passionate, borderline inappropriate, kiss, one Ginny didn't try to outdo with Harry before the pair headed off in the direction of Sirius's table. Harry knew that Luna was being serious with her goals, and that Ginny would try to prevent it, but that it was only to loosen up the people so as to help the election. She had done it a lot in the past and it had worked well. They trusted Luna to not overdo it and Harry knew that Luna wouldn't do anything to jeopardize Ron's election.

"Shouldn't you be worried your highness." Johannes said looking after the girls with a worried look on his face. "I have heard tale of your wife's, er, eccentricities."

"Don't worry about them." Ron said turning back to Johannes. "They will be fine. Luna loves to annoy me like that but she would never go far enough to harm my chances in the election. She just does it to liven up these events and it has helped in the past. Besides, she is nowhere near as eccentric as her political idol, President McLaird."

"Ok I'll take your word for it." Johannes said. "I have heard tale of the third President of the United Republic and his oddities, I doubt anyone can reach his level."

"Ships you say." Harry said interrupting and bringing the conversation back to Johannes as he finally recalled the context where he had heard Johannes's name. "I remember now. You were the one who won the contract to design the ships for the United Forces when they decided to get new ones a while back."

"Just one of my many contracts." Johannes said turning his attention to Harry and looking down at the Avatar. "It has brought me a tidy income over the years. I have a gift and thanks to our capitalist society it has made me wealthy beyond my wildest dreams, now I am giving it back by helping Ron win the Presidency."

"Yes my dad has always been impressed with you and your word." Ron said with a nod. "Humble beginnings, joined the Southern Army to pay for college were you graduated top of your class, and you served with distinction in the Battle of the Spirit Portal. An impressive life."

"Really?" Harry asked. Johannes was becoming more and more interesting by the minute. "I have spoken to those veterans over the years about the battle as I feel that we should support our veterans for what that did for us but few speak of it. At the time I didn't think much of it as I was busy fleeing the Academy at the time but since then I have tried to learn more about it."

"It was a clusterfuck." Johannes said bluntly. "I was the senior noncom in my unit when my officer was killed in the first wave and had to hold off a horde of Northern benders as they tried to breach the fortifications we had. The decision to spare the slaves of Lucius helped and the Purists in the army were no match for us but it wasn't easy."

"Yes my father awarded you the Bato Star for Bravery for that." Ron said and Harry noticed the 5 point silver star pride of place on Johannes's left breast. "He was impressed with your skills with both a spear and waterbending."

"I was only trying to defend my home from invasion and save as many of my brothers as possible." Johannes said with what Harry felt was fake humility. "Nothing compared to what you and the Avatar have accomplished over the years. Such a shame that the peace you have brought us has so recently been threatened."

"I wouldn't say threatened but at least irritated." Harry said with a smile that felt forced. The more he spoke with Johannes, the more he felt off about the man and after dealing with evil for almost 3 decades Harry had learned to trust his feelings when someone rubbed him the wrong way. "We finally found the hole where the Enlightened had hidden themselves and were able to take it down. Well in reality they destroyed it themselves and Cresswell escaped but it was still the first break though against the Enlightened in decades."

"I heard, such a shame that at least one of the terrorists who brutally subjugated the Fire Nation to horrors we can never imagine is still alive." Johannes said though Harry saw no sadness in the man's features at the plight of the Fire Nation under Hermione the Cruel. "If I may ask, how did you find them? It is my understanding that after the fall of the Fire Utopia the remaining Enlightened had gone to ground and no one knew where they had gone."

"We had help." Harry said with a smile. He didn't know much about this man but now it was time to find out more as Harry was getting a bad feeling about Johannes, besides the whole mission had been declassified so he could talk about it. "An informant came forward with credible information that I personally received. We had to act on it and finally found their island."

"Surely many have come forward over the years." Johannes said. "There was always a high price on the heads of the Enlightened leaders so a lot of people would come forward to claim the reward. Did any of those leads pan out?"

"No but our informant was one who's information on the matter was while questionable the most credible we had ever received." Ron said. "And we act on any tip so we had to follow up regardless."

"Hermione?" Johannes asked. "She was the informant, right?"

"Why do you ask." Harry said quirking an eyebrow at Johannes. "We never said who our informant was."

"Come on Avatar I graduated top of my class at SIT." Johannes said with a smile that still didn't reach his eyes. "And it would take someone with half the brain I have to figure out that the only way to find the Enlightened would be by flipping one of their own. It is the only way to find them if they hadn't have been found in the last 20 years."

"True." Ron said. "But why Hermione, what about Warren? It could have been her."

"The list of people who it could be begins and ends with the former Fire Empress as she is the only known Enlightened who has faced justice for their heinous crimes." Johannes said shaking his head. "Warren was already in prison prior to the Fire Utopia that is true but she died years ago so it couldn't have been her. That leaves Hermione as the only person with the knowledge and in prison so it has to be her."

"Very astute." Harry complimented, his gut feeling about Johannes being more than he seemed strengthening. "It could have been her but it could also have been the Water Enlightened. We have never found him or her, never even had a solid suspect for that position. Not even the great spymaster and information broker Pyrites, rest his soul, could find out the Water Enlightened's identity. For all you know that is our informant because whoever he or she could have suddenly grown a conscience and come forward with what we need and all the hunting we say we are doing is a smokescreen to protect him or her from Cresswell. We know that the Earth Enlightened is still free but he will pay for his crimes."

"That certainly is a possibility." Johannes said not missing a beat or reacting to the challenge Harry had tried to lay at his feet. "Of course they could also be dead. I remember from the Daily Prophet article that Myrtle was dead when you got there so the Water Enlightened could also be dead."

"That is a possibility." Harry said looking the man in the eye as he was speaking. "But my gut tells me that he or she is alive. Someone like that doesn't hide from the world, maintain such a great anonymity with a level of patience that is unmatched without having a plan in place. No, I am sure that the Water Enlightened is alive and we will soon hear from him or her. That being said our focus right now is on Cresswell as we know he is the Earth Enlightened and make my words we will find him."

"I do not doubt that." Johannes said not breaking eye contact with Harry. "But as fun and informative as the conversation has been I have taken way too much of your time Avatar, and yours Prince Ron, so I must beg your leave. I am sure you have people to meet and there are a few people here who may want one of my ship designs. These are good gatherings for business as well. Until we meet again and I am sure we will."

"Of course." Ron said extending his arm to grasp forearms with Johannes. "I hope to see you at future events, it is always good to have a successful countryman with your background in my corner during this election. Given my job I rely on loyal people like you to help me in this campaign as my job first and foremost is to protect this city."

"I will be there." Johannes replied as he offered his arm to Harry to grasp which Harry did despite not trusting the man at all. "Don't worry my Prince you can count on me. I will see you again soon, I am here for the election and at your disposal. For now though, goodbye."

With that Johannes smiled one more time before turning and leaving to walk through the crowd, greeting people who he knew as he walked. Harry followed his retreat until the Southern Tribesman was stopped by Varrick IV and the pair began to talk deeply, likely about Varrick's latest luxury yacht.

As soon as the two businessmen were talking Harry turned to Ron and lead him a little way's away and towards a corner of the ballroom so that they could not be overheard. Fortunately when the Avatar wanted a private word with the Chief of Police many respected their need for privacy and gave them a wide berth.

"I don't trust that man, not one bit." Harry whispered as soon as he knew they wouldn't be overheard. "I don't know what it is but my gut is telling me to not trust him and I listen to my gut."

"I agree." Ron said with a nod of agreement. "As soon as I realized he had waited until we were on the wooden floor of the dance floor and had talked with the other major donors I knew he was holding something back. I know that you have been truth seeing everyone who has approached me in the campaign that you did not know prior and Johannes made sure that you couldn't tell if he was lying."

"I mean that was odd but I am a known truth seer and few don't like that, especially in politics." Harry said as a counter but it was a weak one at that. "It's why Tru-Da, Dudley and Ro all refuse to stand on any earth or metal so as to prevent it. Well that and I am sure all three lie more than any other politician in the world combined but that is to be expected in this election."

"Still, I know of Johannes Jonker." Ron said seriously. "He is famous for his reclusive winter retreat and in the 19 years he has owned it he has never once been seen in public during our winter months until today. This is a first and the timing is too coincidental for me."

"True plus his talk of the Enlightened like that didn't help." Harry agreed. "I know that the raid was international news and that all are talking about it but still that was a little odd to talk about the Enlightened like that, it felt like he knew more than he was letting on."

"True it was." Ron said thinking. "You know what I remember back during the Fire Utopia days, Johannes was a vocal opponent of it in the Southern Water Tribe and was one of the first of our prominent international citizens to condemn Hermione whenever he could. He said he would never sell any of his designs to her or accept any contracts from an illegitimate ruler, he was very vocal about it, and Harry, Johannes is without a doubt the greatest ship designer of the last 200 years. He's a genius in aeronautical engineering and his designs are worth millions and that is the low end. His refusal to sell to Hermione was a huge blow to her war machine."

"Really." Harry said, the news was adding more and more to his suspicions. "Do you know what his parentage is?"

"Nonbenders." Ginny's voice said from behind Harry causing him to jump a little which was met with a light laugh from his wife. "I can still creep up on my gifted husband, good to know."

"Ginny what are you doing?" Ron asked looking around to make sure that it was just her. "I thought you were minding Luna."

"I was but your wife gave me the slip." Ginny said with a shrug. "Besides what's the worst…. Wait best to not finish that sentence as we all know that it is worse than any of us can imagine."

"Let's not go there." Ron said with a shudder. "That is a dark hole that no one wants to jump down. You still haven't told us why you decided to come over Ginny."

"I noticed you two being secretive so I came to see what the discussion was about." Ginny replied. "It had to be your talk with Johannes, that was the only explanation for this meeting. I also got a strange vibe from him, he seemed too focused on you two for my liking and his timing of approach was after everyone else so that he could enjoy a little privacy. Most when they meet us want to see all of Team Avatar not just the Avatar and his strategist."

"Nonbenders?" Harry asked bringing the conversation back on topic. "You don't think …"

"Oh he's on the list." Ginny said with a firm nod.

"List?" Ron asked. "You mean the list of suspected Water Enlightened I keep locked in my office to look at when I have a few moments free. The one with all those who fit the profile of first generation benders born at least 15 years before the First Purity War, who are also known for their skills in waterbending and who graduated in the top 10 percent of their classes? That list?"

"Of course that one." Ginny said sweetly to her brother. "Luna and I broke in to look over it when we got back while you and Harry were busy with some meeting. Johannes is one of the 5 names remaining after your last update which I presume removed all the women after Hermione confirmed the Water Enlightened was a man."

"I forgot Johannes was on it, his arrival here drove that from my mind." Ron said looking over to the man with a new gleam in his eyes. "He's never been vocally liberal, even condemning Hermione repetitively, so I would have put him there because he fit the general profile but that would be it."

"Yes you are a very good detective brother dear but you may have looked over the fact that perhaps one of the Enlightened wasn't vocal about their bigoted and extremist beliefs." Ginny pointed out. "The Water Enlightened was always the secret Enlightened so it would make sense for him to not espouse their totalitarian and regressive views."

"She's right." Harry agreed. "We didn't expect someone to be like Pyrites within the Enlightened, they just didn't strike us as being that sneaky about gaining power. Yes the Water Enlightened has always remained hidden but that could have been more just an insurance than anything else. Either way, this is an avenue that we should explore."

"What about the other 4 Ginny?" Ron asked. "You saw the list most recently, sum it up for us."

"2 Northern Water Tribesmen, both of whom were exiled by Lucius based on trumped up charges before returning after his arrest." Ginny said at once. "One is currently on the Tribal Council and trying to pass far left legislation up there, the other is near senile and will pass soon."

"It won't be either of them." Ron said shaking his head. "The Water Enlightened got away but not drawing attention to himself so it can't be the Councilor and with what has just happened I feel that the Water Enlightened will be activated so it can't be the other one. What about the other 2?"

"One is a reclusive swampbender who hasn't been seen in over a decade." Ginny said. "The last is some dude in Republic City who runs a far left hate group watch center which is basically a hate group of its own and is known for targeting any who are against their political views but for too long has been allowed to be seen as legit."

"I am sure that the swampbender is dead but I can send some contact I have out in the Swamp to try to find him just to be sure." Ron said going into Chief of Police mode. "The one in Republic City I know, his group is under investigation for defamation and election meddling by the IBI so they can add this to their investigation. I will talk to Sirius about the ones in the North just to make sure, better safe than sorry."

"What about Johannes?" Harry asked. "He seems like the most likely person."

"I will take Johannes personally." Ron said seriously. "Best to keep him close that way we can make sure we know where he is. He's never struck me as being political so this is odd for him and I ain't running on a liberal ticket so having him on my campaign team will allow me to keep a close eye on him. Other than Johannes, the search of the Swamp is as important as I need to search the Swamp anyway."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because I took another look at Cresswell's file after he was confirmed by Hermione to be the Earth Enlightened." Ron said. "And he's a gifted linguist fluent in two dozen languages at least and an expert on indigenous cultures so the Swamp would be a great place for him to hide. It is hard to search it but my money is on Cresswell being somewhere deep in the Swamp."

Suddenly their talk was interrupted by a booming laugh and a few bars of a song. They all turned at the noise only to see a slight commotion at a table that held dignitaries from at least three nations. On the table was a bottle of cactus juice and a series of shots glasses. Luna was at the table as well and looked just as wasted.

"Ron." Harry said seriously. "It might be a good idea to go and stop your wife from causing an international incident at your fundraiser. Once that is smoothed over, go and be chummy with Johannes. Keep that fucker close."

"Yeah that would be a good idea." Ron said with a sigh before quickly leaving them with one last thing to say. "I will see you later, we all need to sit down and discuss this."

Despite the brief interruption the band took up a slow, romantic song. It was the perfect song to get Harry's mind off what had just happened.

"My lady would you do me the honor of joining me for this dance." Harry said extending his hand to his wife.

"I thought you would never ask Avatar." Ginny said taking his hand and Harry lead her onto the dance floor.

The rest of the evening was a pleasant one for Harry as he and Ginny danced and caught up with their friends at the event. Soon though the real world would come crashing back and it would seem the new number one suspect for the Water Enlightened had decided to show himself and get close to them.

Well two could play at that game and Harry was determined to win this game and to do so without any bloodshed. He had a lead and if his gut was right he would be able to end one more of the Enlightened, perhaps both if Johannes was in deed the Water Enlightened then he might lead Harry to Cresswell. Whatever the case, Harry felt that they were one step closer to ending the threat the Enlightened posed to the world forever.

* * *

Johannes walked calmly home after the event making sure he looked the part of a rich business man leaving a political gala. The night had gone well. Sure the Avatar was suspicious but that had been part of the point. If Harry suspected him then he would want to make sure Ron stayed close to him and that was just what Johannes wanted. He would play this to keep an eye on them and the investigation while his conspirators fulfilled their roles without obstruction.

The Avatar would try to play Johannes but the man would fail, he just didn't have the intellect of an Enlightened. No he would win this game and end the Avatar Cycle once and for all. Besides, the Avatar had no idea that Cresswell had found him already nor that they had entered into a temporary agreement with a mortal enemy in Delphini, a move that not even Ron would expect to see coming. Between the three of them they would destroy Avatar Harry and all those who support the Avatar's evil.

As Johannes entered his apartment and locked the door behind him he sighed. It had been a long, draining but successful day. It would be hard having to publicly support a bigoted, racist, sexist, elitist, pureblood like Prince Ron but it was for the greater good. It would take months but that was the nature of their plan. When it was over, Johannes would personally execute Ron for his crimes.

Now all he needed was for Delphini to hold up her end and take care of the Avatar's son and they would be set. The next major stage was in that Purist cunt's hands and wouldn't take place for a few weeks but in time she would either prove her worth or he would turn her in. It was all up to her and Johannes had to trust that Delphini would get her shit done for the sake of the mission if nothing else.

As he went to sleep Johannes couldn't help but smile. Their plan was officially in motion and it would work because they had intelligence and at least with him and Cresswell they had what was morally right on their side. Fate would help them, of that Johannes was sure.

Soon the Avatar would face justice for his crimes and the world could be truly be made equal for all just as the Enlightened had wanted, he just had to have patience. All would be right in the world in due time.

**The first of the two major arcs is now in motion. Book 3 will switch between the 2 arcs as well as the third partial arc over the next few chapters. This one dealt with Johannes's part of the mission, next week's will look at Delphini's arc and will be much more inspired by the play Cursed Child though the true parallels to scenes from the play will appear be much later in Book 3.**** T******hat is all for this shorter than usual post chapter note. As always please like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked in reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next week.****

**Stringdog**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here is the fifteenth chapter in Book 3. Once again I am behind schedule but I am getting closer to getting back on track, it should happen before the end of Book 3 at least. There were no questions or comments to address in ******this note so sit back and enjoy the 15th full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 15**

The semester had just started but Albus was glad to be back at the Academy and starting his 4th year there, not that he particularly enjoyed his time in the Water House. Yes the teachers were nice and helpful and Master Regulus made sure that the prejudices of the past were never present in his house but that wasn't the problem.

No, the problem was that Albus was the son of the Avatar and that was all he was seen as. The expectations for him were through the roof because of what his father, and to a lesser extend his mother, had done in the past and what they could accomplish in the future.

Therefore the pressure was on him to perform. It didn't help that his elder brother James was by far the best metalbender in the Academy, if not the best of their generation, and was an overall gifted student who was admired by all in the Earth House. Things got even worse when Lily arrived and showed her aptitude for lavabending, the rarest of the sub-bending earth forms, and one she exceeded their father at and she was only 12. His siblings' skills added to the pressure on him to perform and his lack of performance made him a failure in people's eyes.

If it wasn't for his friendship with Scorpius, Albus didn't know if he would still be here but the two unlikely best friends kept themselves sane at the Academy. Well there was that and a secret that Albus had only shared with Scorpius and Master Andromeda, the head healer of the Academy; Albus was by far the best healer, normal and spirit, currently in the Water House and one of the best in the Academy's history.

Albus had shown a natural affinity for it from an early age, likely because his mother was one of the best healers in the world, and he had nurtured it in his time at the Academy as it was the only thing he was truly good at. The reason why Albus kept it a secret was that it was a rare for men to have a natural affinity for healing and as such often looked down upon as being unmanly. It was also seen taking away advantages and opportunities for girls who were the majority of healers because a slot had to go to a man if he met the qualifications over a slightly less qualified woman.

Of course the same people screaming that male healers shouldn't take away opportunities from girls or invade their spaces were as vocal about women who had predominately male talents getting preferential treatment and advancement in those areas because they were women. The argument was that as women in a male dominated field, they should get the job regardless of qualifications because of diversity and not talent.

All of this despite all equality laws existing to protect from discrimination based on gender and courts routinely siding with the law and not the activists. It was one of the few things that Hermione had forced upon the Fire Nation that still got a few die hards committing too. That connection to Hermione was part of the reason why courts refused to sanction gender based hiring and promotion practices, in addition to the laws banning it, because no one wanted to be associated with the Fire Utopia and its tyrannical leader.

It was for this reason that Albus, while proud of his talent in healing, was too ashamed to show more than the token amount males usually were able to learn unless it was in private. This year Albus was expecting more of the same that he and Scorpius had faced in the last few years. High expectations and disappointment for not meeting them. Just another year at the Academy.

It was the end of the first week of the semester and already Albus was ready for the whole semester to end. The summer had been alright seeing as he did get to travel and visit new places, learn more about the world and see other cultures but it had all been at a price. It had all been because of his father's duties as the Avatar and not just for the family time.

Yes there were perks to his father's position but at the same time it was a little stressful for Albus to be constantly reminded of his father's greatness while his father was off saving the world. It didn't help that he was entering the same year that his father was in when Harry was first called upon to save the world. Albus just had to deal with it and take the good with the bad.

First there had been the trip to the Misty Palms Oasis which had helped Albus understand the spirits more given the nature of the Oasis. It had also helped him work on his budding swordplay. He was nowhere nearly as good as James with a bladed weapon but the training helped. All of this was good bit it was still annoying to be there because his father had to go and see the world's most infamous still living criminal and not because he wanted to take the family there just to see the Oasis.

Then there had been the impromptu trip to the Fire Nation that had been all about dad. The formal ceremony in the Palace, an extravagance that Albus hated, then the trip down memory lane to remind him of what his parents had done during the Fire Utopia situation, and finally the holiday on Ember Island which again was just a guise so his parents could go save the world one more time.

Both trips had been import and needed, Albus didn't mind that part. It was the fact that it was always about his dad and Harry's duties as the Avatar and not just being a family that caused Albus problems. Nothing was ever smooth in the Avatar's family.

That was exemplified when Albus heard that Pyrites had been killed while they were in the Fire Nation. As contentious a human as the man was, Pyrites had still been an ally to his father when Harry needed him the most so they had to go to the service. The funeral had been odd as it was really about a time before Albus was born but it was at least interesting to hear his father speak of a time he seldom spoke of and in a frank and honest way. It showed that Harry could respect someone despite their differences, one day Albus hoped that that would extend to himself as well.

The worst part though was that all of this had all been in the shadow of his father and Albus felt resentment for that because he would always be seen as the son of the Avatar and nothing more. At least it was the weekend now and he and Scorpius could go out to the nearby village of Hogsmeade and be themselves for a bit and not the children of their famous or infamous fathers.

The best friends were walking down through the Fire House, the southern part of the Academy, and onto the road that took them to Hogsmeade. The pair wore similar dark blue Southern Water Tribe tunics and pants with white trim and brown boots though Scorpius kept his long blond hair braided in the Northern fashion while Albus chose to keep his hair short and not style it in any manner. In addition Albus was wearing a pair of black sunglasses to hide his bright green eyes, a clear sign that he was not pure Water Tribe and too close to his father's for his comfort.

Both boys kept a water skin at their waists, a must for waterbenders, but had opted to leave their bladed weapons of choice back in their rooms. Albus wielded a uniquely crafted sword from Zaofu, a gift from a trip there with his family a few years back. Scorpius favored an odd forked and serrated sword of unknown origin that he had found in Republic City and instantly connected to.

It was a nice day, the weather was still late summer so pleasant but not too hot, and a good day to head to the village. The pair usually went to Hogsmeade on the weekends as it was their only chance to get away from the Academy and to try and be normal even if it was brief.

The village of Hogsmeade had existed prior to the Academy's founding 53 years ago but back then it was a simple fishing and trading village in the southern part of the Untied Republic. However, with the growth of the Academy, the village had grown and evolved to cater for the needs of the students, especially as it was the only village in convenient distance from the Academy for students to walk to.

As Albus and Scorpius walked into the village and onto the central street, Albus looked at the shops that had cropped up over the years to serve the students. There was a candy store that had candy from all over the globe, a book and stationary store that the pair loved to go to if just to look around, a specialty coffee shop frequented by couples, a post office and of course a franchise of Fred and George's now global joke shop empire. Albus's uncles' shop in Hogsmeade was tailored for students and the Academy and as with all of their stores it was hugely successful. However the waterbenders chose to head to the main tavern, The Three Broomsticks, for the afternoon.

The Three Broomsticks was a popular tavern, certainly more so than the seedy Hog's Head Inn despite the latter's significance in the Battle of the Elemental Academy, that most students flocked to on the weekends. The location was also better than the Hog's Head and most students didn't want the inconvenience of going to the side street where the dingy but famous inn was located.

The Three Broomsticks served good food from the local cuisine with a few international dishes for the students who wanted a taste of home. It also served a lightly alcoholic beverage called Butterbeer that was very popular among the students and could be drunk cold or hot depending on the weather. It was also a social and busy place, so busy that the boys could go by unnoticed and relax in a corner if they got there early enough. It was just what they needed.

Albus walked in followed by Scorpius and instantly saw a table in the back right corner that was unoccupied. It would be perfect for them to sit at and enjoy the break from everything.

"I'll grab the table, it's your turn to get the Butterbeers." Albus said smiling at Scorpius as his best friend grumbled at this but nodded. "Go with cold today, the weather is too warm for a hot drink."

"And don't forget to get a plate of steamed, meat filled dumplings." Albus added, calling back to his friend as he headed to the table before Scorpius could retort.

Albus expertly weaved his way to the table , waterbending training helped with crowd navigation, and sat down before removing his glasses and sighing. He enjoyed these weekends away a lot but he knew that he couldn't always run from his problems and that one day he would have to face them but today was not one of those days.

Someday Albus would address all that bothered him but until then he would keep avoiding them like the plague. As he waited Albus pulled out a notebook from his tunic and opened it. It was a small book he had picked up in the Misty Palms Oasis that explained various swampbender styles of healing in detail.

Despite healing being a talent created in the Northern Water Tribe, it was seen as old as waterbending and a natural talent in some so naturally it had been discovered by the swampbenders and adapted for their own uses. It was different from the polar tribes style of healing and as such Albus wanted to learn more about it to perfect his skills in the art. As he was reading Scorpius returned and put a frosted tankard in front of him.

"Your highness's beverage is here." Scorpius joked as he sat down next to Albus and took a sig from his own.

"Thank you my loyal retainer." Albus said with an air of fake superiority as he put away his book. "I would return the statement but your father got your nobility revoked by my father long before we were born."

"Thank fuck he did." Scorpius said as both boys began to laugh, joking about their fathers was one way to cope with the pressure of them. "Seriously though I could not stand being the Crown Prince and all the burdens of the position. I respect dad for going through it but I don't mind that he lost our family's claim to the throne."

"Neither would I." Albus said as he took a pull from his drink enjoying the cold liquid as he swallowed it. "Or Crown Princess in the South's case. I like Dominique, she's one of my favorite cousins outside of the 4 I practically live with, but she's completely cut out for the role and I couldn't handle that. It requires a special kind of person and a lot of specialized training to be the heir to a throne these days. I just want to live a nice, quiet and anonymous life."

"Bro we ain't ever going to enjoy that." Scorpius said sadly. "After what our parents' have done we will always bear their mark. We can't escape it it seems."

"True though I've been thinking." Albus said as he turned to a topic that he had been considering for a while now but wanted Scorpius's advice on it.

"Don't hurt yourself Al, you know thinking isn't your strong suit." Scorpius said with a cheeky grin. "Remember I am the brains of this operation. We don't have brawn but you are closer to that than me."

"Funny." Albus said smiling. "As I recall I scored higher on the last years exams did I not."

"Yes but my dad can't contact Korra and ask her what it was like to face the Equalists now can he." Scorpius pointed out. "When it comes to academics in general I am top of the class remember."

"True but anyway as I was saying." Albus said pulling the topic back on track from their fun banter. "I was thinking of traveling the world as a wandering healer after I graduate. You know just be a hermit who walks from poor village to poor village and offers his aid and only asks for food and shelter in return, if that."

"Similar to what Master Regulus did 40 years ago or so?" Scorpius asked his attention now focused on Albus. "Like the Water Mystics?"

"Yup." Albus said. "I've spoken with him about it and he's given me some one on one lessons regarding that period in his life. I may even retrace his steps from Fire Fountain City to Omashu though continue going from there. Ideally I get an invitation to train with the Water Mystics and become one of them but if not I can still do it on my own just without the legal protections that they have."

"Your parents won't like that." Scorpius said shaking his head sadly. "Too dangerous and you are too high profile to do that. At least my dad doesn't mind me going to SIT or the Kuruk College of Higher Learning to further my education and become a noted scholar."

"Yes but I just want to go out and be a nobody for a few years and really finding myself." Albus said. "And fuck my dad if he says no, I'll just do it anyway. If the Mystics take me then I will train in isolation with them for years, long enough to change my appearance. My plan can work, I hope."

"He will say no." Scorpius said sadly. "But he won't stop you as he himself has done similar stuff in the past when he was our age. I know you will succeed if you do do this."

"Yeah true." Albus said with a small smile. "Besides it would take something monumental like one of us going to prison for the rest of our lives after committing a heinous crime for dad to allow it as a good idea."

"Yeah like that will ever happen." Scorpius said and both of them laughed hard for a few seconds before Scorpius regained his composure. "Anyway, I was going to ask you when we finally got a moment, would you like to come to the Northern Water Tribe over the winter break? We couldn't go over summer so dad thought it would be good for both of us to go there over winter and enjoy the North during its coldest. He'll still be in Republic City but we will have the run of our place while we are up there."

"I'd love too." Albus said perking up at the idea. "Beats going to Omashu to spend time as a whole family that usually devolves into just us kids there while the parents have to do shit in the city. Dad may have something to say about it but if I offer to stay with Chief Sirius and point out that he dragged us to two different missions as cover he may relent. He owes me after this summer seeing as it was supposed to be spent there."

"Yeah we should probably talk about the summer at some point." Scorpius said quietly. "You know, when we have the privacy to do so."

"Excuse me, sorry to bother ya two but do you mind if I join ya, everywhere else is full and I don't feel like being hit on at the bar." A female voice with a very thick Foggy Swamp drawl said interrupting Albus and Scorpius's conversation. "This is the only table with some open seats and not full of rowdy students."

Albus looked up to see an attractive pale skinned girl in her early 20s with silver and blue hair wearing the rough clothes of a local medic for hire. She was carrying a bottle of cold Butterbeer and had a sweet smile on her cute face. That was when Albus realized that the rest of the tavern was full and they were the only table with open spaces.

"Of course." He said remembering his manners. "You're not interrupting at all."

"Thanks." The girl said with a dazzling smile as she took a seat before offering a dainty hand to him. "Sorry for my rudeness, my name is Delphi and I am relatively new in town, just moved here from the Swamp."

"I can hear the drawl in your voice." Albus said as he shook her hand, it was rougher than he expected but given her profession Albus wasn't truly surprised. "I'm Albus and this is my best friend Scorpius."

"Both students at the Academy?" Delphi asked as she shook Scorpius's hand as well.

"Yes." Scorpius said with a nod. "Just here for the day to enjoy some free time. Usually we are here alone but we always welcome the company."

"Well ya two looked like nice guys and being new here I don't really know anyone yet." Delphi said sweetly. "So I thought I would join ya rather than deal with assholes at the bar."

As she was speaking a waitress came over and placed a tray of dumplings, three plates and three sets of chopsticks on the table, clearly noticing that Delphi was with them now. Albus and Scorpius began to help themselves before Albus gestured to Delphi to join in which she did with a smile and a nod of thanks.

"Well it is much appreciated." Albus said with a smile of his own at their surprising new guest. "Finally some intelligent conversation."

"Hey!" Scorpius said with mock outrage. "Just because you can't reach my level doesn't mean you have to stoop to low blows."

"Oh I wouldn't call myself smart." Delphi said with a little shyness in her voice. "I'm just a rube from the Swamp here to try and make a meager living in the wider world."

"Well what brought you to Hogsmeade anyway?" Scorpius asked, his curiosity was clearly peaked by Delphi. "It ain't exactly the bastion of human civilization here. Really it's not much of a step up from the Swamp, no offense. Only the presence of the Academy prevents this place from being just another backwater in the world."

"None take." Delphi said and Albus could tell that they hadn't offended her. "As much as I like the rustic style and the unique nature of the Swamp I will admit that it is a little backwards there and I wanted to get out of that and see a little of the wider world. I felt it was best to start small and Hogsmeade, while small, is near the Academy so I can learn here from the students and not get overwhelmed in the larger cities and towns in the world. Those places would swallow a poor swamp rat like me whole."

"A wise move." Albus said with an approving nod. "I've heard too many tales of people who try to come straight to the big cities and it overwhelms them and ultimate they can't find a foothold their and either return home or worse become homeless and end up in one of the gangs that run the underbellies of the major cities. I see you are trying to be a medic, that is a noble profession."

"I am." Delphi said happy to talk about her work and not the plight of small town folk in the big cities. "I am a gifted healer with waterbending though my talents are a little more crass as they come from the Swamp and are not a polished as they would be if I had been taught in the Northern Water Tribe with all of their elegance and grace. They work fine here in a fishing village like Hogsmeade but I am hoping to learn more so as to move up in the world. I found work by the docks and rent a small room there but that's about it."

"Really, Swamp healing?" Albus asked now really interested in their guest. "I have been looking into it a bit. As a man my healing abilities are limited by my gender but I like to learn just in case. you never know when healing may come in handy these days."

"It's certainly a unique healing style." Delphi agreed. "It is more for infection and illness than cuts, burns and broken bones given the nature of the Swamp. In that regard it is better than other styles of healing but I feel that it is not as good as the Northern style. It comes from the Swamp and you can tell that it is a little uncivilized."

"Well the docks are a good place to learn." Scorpius said and Albus agreed with this. "You will be able to treat plenty of people there."

"Yes I should." Delphi said as she was chewing a dumpling, not the most polite thing but Albus chalked it up to her Swamp Tribe upbringing.

"So where are ya two from?" Delphin asked as she swallowed her dumpling. "I would assume the Southern Water Tribe based on the clothes but in the few weeks that I have been here I have learned to not assume where someone is from based on their clothes or appearance as it may be inaccurate to who they really are. It's really confusing cos in the swamp we are all swampbenders and wear similar shit so we know where we are from."

"There's nothing wrong with assuming one's nation based on appearance or fashion, especially when you have spoken to them." Albus said. "Getting offended at someone making a simple mistake that they had no chance of not making is not only petty but utterly pointless. I mean if you really want to be seen as from a certain nation or tradition then just dress like that, it's not hard to find what you need to do so these days. Like with you, I assumed you were a waterbender because you are wearing medic's clothes and most medics are waterbenders because of our healing abilities but I couldn't have said which nation you were from until you spoke."

"What Albus meant to say before he got up on a soap box is that we are both waterbenders but I am from the Northern Water Tribe while his waterbending comes from his mother, a member of the Southern Water Tribe, though his father is an earthbender from Omashu." Scorpius translated. "I just don't have the connection to the North that my family does so I choose to wear Southern styles because of my friendship with Albus and he chooses to stick to Southern clothes because of his desire to be seen for his bending and culture above anything else."

"Yeah the swampy drawl is hard to wash out." Delphi admitted. "I take no offense in ya assumptions, why would I. Only those intolerant cunts brainwashed by the Enlightened perpetuate that extreme sensitivity. Everyone makes assumptions and sometimes they are wrong, apologize and move on that is how I see it. Do not police the thoughts of others, that is a recipe for totalitarianism."

"Exactly." Albus said with a nod. "One of the few good things that came from the horrors of the Fire Utopia was that it was the end goal of their beliefs and now few are willing to openly embrace them."

"True but enough politics as that goes over my swampy head most of the time." Delphi said with a sheepish smile before turning to Scorpius. "That explains why you are wearing the Southern style despite being from the North. Why do you not want to be seen as from the North though? In the Swamp we learned that they are the original waterbenders so I would think that they are the best to emulate in the wider world."

"Dad, and especially my grandad, weren't exactly the most liked members of the global community." Scorpius said sourly. "I try and distance myself from their histories but I am still a waterbender so I follow the more moderate Southern styles to honor my bending. That being said, ever since the end of the Purity Wars and the election of Chief Sirius the North has become a much better nation than it was during the Wars."

"Well we aren't the sum of our fathers now are we." Delphi said and Albus couldn't help but agree with the wisdom the swampbender had just surprised him with. "Ya shouldn't see yaself as being your father's son, ya are ya own man. That's what I was told growing up and it helped me a lot."

"Yeah but you're not related to a homicidal maniac who subjected an entire nation to one of the worst case of oppression in history just because they weren't benders." Scorpius said bitterly. "That is not an easy legacy to get away from."

"No I can't say that." Delphi said shaking her head. "Though my dad did die when I was just a toddler so I never knew him personally but I do know that he was one of the best humans to ever walk the face of the earth, or at least that is what I have been told. Cos I didn't know him I will listen to those who did and it is something nice to believe in. How bad could ya father have been?"

"Not dad." Scorpius said. "Though he is a convicted felon who served 10 years in the Catacombs Prison Complex for crimes he committed during the Second Purity War which is a light sentence compared to most from that era. No it was my grandfather who was the evil asshole who I'm sure you have heard of seeing as he was Chief Lucius; the worst Chief in the history of the Northern Water Tribe and one of the worst in history behind the likes of Hermione, Ozai and Kuvira."

"Ah yes I have heard of him." Delphi said with a sympathetic nod at Scorpius's family history. "But don't worry, I don't judge based on parentage or grandparents. Only a fool would do so, we should only judge a person by who they are not who they are related too. What about ya Albus? You seem to have a similar problem given how tense ya have become."

"Let's say mine is worse." Albus said as he realized that Delphi must have recognized his glum look while Scorpius was talking as he had worse father issues than his best friend. The woman was very observant but Albus figured that living in a Swamp that was always trying to kill you would do that to you.

"Then again being the son of the Avatar is never an easy thing." Albus added bitterly. "Even when your father has done great good in the world it is still shitty being constantly compared to him and living in his immense shadow."

"Wait your Avatar Harry's son?" Delphi said with a slight shocked tone that actually pleased Albus as it seemed she didn't make the connection to his famous father and that was a good thing. "I thought he was an earthbender, at least that's what Scorpius said."

"He is an earthbender." Albus confirmed. "He's also an airbender and a firebender and a waterbender and almost all of the sub-bending arts, with the exception of bloodbending which he only knows the theory of but would never try given how vile it is. Scorpius wasn't wrong, he was just being a little simplistic because it is easier."

"Yeah bloodbending is by far pure evil and wrong on so many levels." Delphi said and shuddered at the thought, a normal reaction when dealing with the mention of bloodbending. "I understand that that madwoman Hama had to create it in order to escape but it drove her insanity. It is the only known bending that can do that, no one is immune to the insanity of bloodbending abuse."

"That is why it is rightfully outlawed and carries a life without parole sentence for unauthorized use." Scorpius said. "My dad has bloodbent before and he hated it, the scar the Avatar gave him serves as a reminder of that incident and to never bloodbend again. Thankfully his crime was mitigated due to duress at the time of the offence but it is the main reason why he got a 10 year prison sentence. My grandad was driven mad by his abuse of the art and got addicted to it. It is just one of countless crimes that ensured grandad was given a life sentence after his capture."

"Yeah my dad never dabbled in anything that was evil." Delphi said. "At least as far as I know and I believe what I am told about him. It may be naïve but it helps me keep good memories of him. But look guys, as I said, ya aren't ya fathers or grandfathers are ya?"

"No." The boys said in unison.

"Good then don't let it get to ya" Delphi said as she finished the last dumpling on the tray that they had ordered. "Ya are ya own men so forge ya own path and create ya own destiny. Anyway I have to go and get back to work but let's meet next week, same time, okay? I had fun and I need to make some new friends while I am here and ya seem like nice guys to get to know."

"Thanks and sure we'd like that." Albus said as Delphi rose and bowed slightly to them before she meandered out of the still packed tavern before he could add anything else.

"She was nice." Albus said turning to Scorpius. "It's odd to have someone else who doesn't see me as Avatar Harry's son but it was refreshing at the same time."

"Yeah it is a little odd but I won't complain." Scorpius agreed. "Swampbenders do tend to be the most ignorant of the wider world, though they ain't dumb, and that makes them the best people because they tend to not give a shit about anything but the person. If the Swamp wasn't a backwoods shithole that was out to kill you at every turn I would consider moving there one day."

"Well at least we seem to have made a new friend." Albus said with a smile as he looked up and saw Lorcan and Rose wander into the tavern, get drinks and then spot him and Scorpius and meander over to them. "Speaking of friends looks like two of my many cousins, practically siblings with how we were raised, have walked in, including your girlfriend."

"Rose is not my girlfriend." Scorpius squeaked going bright red at the insinuation. "She doesn't even like me but that ain't going to stop me from trying to get her to date me."

"That's my boy." Albus said with a laugh at his best friend's embarrassment. "Anyway I say we keep Delphi from them, you know how Rose gets about us talking to people who we don't really know."

"Agreed." Scorpius said with a nod just as Rose and Lorcan sat down at the table.

Fortunately as they had been walking over a waitress had appeared and taken away their plates so they wouldn't realize that a third person had been there. Albus did not want to have explain Delphi to his cousins, she was a new friend and he wanted to foster that friendship free from the interference of his family.

"What are you two agreeing too." Rose said with a hint of playful suspicion. She had inherited her father's brains and tactical acumen so they always had to be careful around her, thankfully she was a waterbender and not an earthbender and couldn't truth see. "Nothing nefarious I hope, Fred and George would hate to not be consulted before any pranks happen."

"That the first week was as shitty as ever." Albus lied smoothly, years of keeping his emotions to himself had made him a good liar to anyone who wasn't a truth seer. "Nothing bad, we are too good to follow in our uncles' footsteps."

"Amen cousin." Lorcan said loudly. "Couldn't agree more with that, I am fucking beat."

With that Lorcan proceeded to drain his mug of butterbeer in one impressive drag, pause and then let out an airbending augmented belch that had all the tables near them look at them in shock. Albus's cousin winked at the shocked and horrified onlookers before turning back to the table and face planting into it. Almost immediately snores began to emanate from him. He had legitimately passed the fuck out.

"He does tend to be overly dramatic doesn't he." Albus said ignoring the cutesy side looks Rose and Scorpius kept giving each other, both were completely oblivious to the other's feelings. "It can be a bit much at times."

"It's mother's influence on him." Rose said with a shrug. "She's always been like that and Lorcan has followed her in that sense. At least he doesn't have girlfriend yet, we are not ready for that dinner table conversation. In his defense, he has been training all week as he tries to create his own move to earn his tattoos before the end of the semester and he's pretty exhausted. I'll force him to rest if need be."

"I see." Scorpius said with a nod and a glance at Lorcan. "Should we just leave him like that?"

"Of course." Rose said with a sly grin. "He's not the only one who's picked up a few bad habits from mother after all, we all did. Besides he'll be ok. So how was y'alls first week back after our hectic summer? Mine was great, I'm already a month ahead of the academic work and my plantbending is starting to pick up. It is my focus this year."

"Just the usual." Albus said laughing at how much of an over achiever Rose could be. His cousin enjoyed the combat elements of bending but she preferred to be the smartest in the year and show that she could do the moves needed. "Usual shit about dad's actions over the summer and our involvement in them, proving my waterbending is decent but not as good as expected given our family's pedigree, and struggling with school work. Nothing new."

"Ditto here except on father's activities over summer." Scorpius added. "Well that and I am also dominating in the academic fields. Thankfully dad has become very private in recent years and likes to stay out of the public eye."

"Yup, nothing new then." Rose agreed with a nod. "Well thankfully we are no longer traipsing around the world while our parents save it from evil. That being said with the election heating up and dad practically guaranteed to win I have to deal with that shit as well. I am starting to really hate politics. If dad wins I swear on the Spirits I will become a probender just to get away from politics."

"We always have shit to deal with." Albus said with a sigh. "And if you ask me it will never change until the day we die."

The other two laughed at this and drank more Butterbeer. They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up with their respective opening week's and their plans for the semester, all while Lorcan slept and snored loudly, while they enjoyed the break from the Academy.

Albus was having a good day and he was looking forward to the next week when he got to see Delphi again. It was nice to find someone else other than his family or Scorpius who treated him for who he was and not who his father was. He had a good feeling about the strange swampbender and was going to enjoy getting to know her better over the next few weeks and hopefully a lot longer after that.

* * *

Delphini smiled to herself as she entered the small apartment that Johannes had paid for to serve as part of her cover, naturally everything being done under alias to avoid suspicion. She had made a very good first impression on the Avatar's son and was quickly building his trust.

It wasn't hard, it was clear that he was looking for someone to see him as more that Harry's waterbending, disappointing, child and she would give him exactly what he wanted. Overtime she would manipulate him until she had him right where she wanted and then she would strike. She would not fail with Albus.

She had the added bonus of running into the rightful Crown Prince of the Water Tribe but she could tell that he was not like his noble and pure grandfather. If Scorpius couldn't be turned to following the righteous path of his forefathers then he was just another fucking blood traitor and there was only one punishment for that heinous kind of treason; a slow, painful death that would give Delphini immense pleasure as she carried out the sentence.

At last the seeds of her vengeance had been planted, all she had to do was nurture them and reap them when they were fully grown. Soon her father's murderer would face the justice he so richly deserved, all she had to do was keep up this act for a few months and her part of the plan would be done. She was in position and had made her move, her role was established and she would not fail.

The rest was up to her co-conspirators to fulfill their ends of the bargain. Only after that would the Avatar finally be dead and her father's legacy could be reborn and returned to the world that desperately needed it.

All Delphini now had to do was be patient because it would all be worth it in the end. Very soon the world would once again be returned to true balance, the natural order, and purity. As she walked over to the secure line that would contact Johannes and let him know that her part had begun, she was confident that they would succeed. The Avatar had no idea what was coming for him.

**The second major arc is now in motion. This chapter was key to showing just how manipulative and skilled Delphini is as she worms her way in with Albus and Scorpius just as she did in 'The Cursed Child'. There is more with her but this is the main chapter with her and the boys, the rest are mostly from Albus's perspective or Delphini's assessments of the situation with her fellow antagonists but that is all what is in store for y'all in Book 3. The next chapter is a bit of jump in time and is one that will look more at Albus and Scorpius, what they have been up too and how they see the world. It also sets the stage for the minor side arc that occurs in a few chapters time and closes the door on one story once and for all. Anyway,****** t******hat is all for this shorter than usual post chapter note. As always please like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked in reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next week.******

******Stringdog******


	17. Chapter 16

**Here is the sixteenth chapter in Book 3. Once again I am behind schedule but I am at least getting consistent in being only 2 days late (and one week off but that will be dealt with in time). The only big thing to note here is that I believe that this is the first chapter in this series set in the Northern Water Tribe so after 94 full chapters, 2 epilogues, a prologue and 779,613 words this story has finally had a scene set in the NWT (though it was seen on VV in Book 1 and is shown in Regulus's spinoff 'The Path to Redemption'). Book 4 will show the NWT a lot more than this but for now this is the only chapter set in the NWT. Other than that, there are no questions or comments to address in ******this note so sit back and enjoy the 16th full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 16**

The first semester flew by in a blur for Albus and Scorpius and before they knew it, it was winter break. The 3 months had been more bearable than usual for Albus and that had all been because of his new friend Delphi.

The boys met up with her every weekend in Hogsmeade for a few hours and hung out regardless of their other work obligations. Sometimes it was at the Three Broomsticks, sometimes at one of the other stores, and other times they just wandered around or went out to the bay just south of the village to practice their waterbending.

Both Albus and Scorpius felt they could open up to her more than to the people they knew at the Academy. Even their own families, because she didn't judge them or expect them to be like their parents. Delphi treated them like friends and equals and that was all that Albus wanted. She had become part of the friend group and Albus was grateful for that, he hadn't made a new friend since Scorpius and now he had.

As the semester had progressed, Albus had gained more confidence and this had lead him to vast improvements in his waterbending, more than he felt he had in 3 full years at the Academy. Maybe it was the lack of judgement that Delphi showed, her positive support, treating him like his own man and not an offshoot of his father or some combination of factors but Albus was finally getting the hand of waterbending beyond his mastery of healing.

He still wasn't the best at the combat aspects of waterbending but he was by no means a novice at the Northern style, his worst, anymore. Albus was confident that he would master the form by the end of the year and thus finally be declared a master waterbender. As soon as he achieved that he could focus on healing but his lack of skill had held him back in the past. Now he was almost ready for his mastery test.

The desire to pass the mastery test was part of the reason why he was happy that his father had allowed him to spend the winter solstice in the Northern Water Tribe as it would help his training. There were people here who could give Albus that last bit of training he needed so long as he focused on it. That was his goal for the break and Albus would make sure he met that goal.

Also the election in the United Republic was heating up and Harry and Ron felt it would be best for the kids to be away from the shit show that the election had become so they had insisted that all their children spend the break away from Republic City. Harry had also specified that Albus stay with Sirius and his family if he was to spend the break in the North and that Scorpius would be welcome as well.

That was why the pair now stood in thick blue parkas at the foot of the large, imposing staircase of the Chief's Palace in the Northern Water Tribe. Albus had never been to the North before but it seemed a lot different to the tales he had heard of what it had been like during Lucius's tenure as Chief. People seemed happy here, there was no air of oppression, no repression of rights, intolerance or anything else from those dark days.

Instead, the entire city was bustling and prospering with the famed architecture and culture the North had historically had restored under Chief Sirius. It was a good first impression for Albus, even if the Chief's Palace was one of those remnants from the years of oppression and it was currently right in front of Albus.

"Come on Al it's time we went in." Scorpius said with a little hesitation and breaking Albus from his thoughts on the history of the North. "No one in my family, other than my mother, have been inside grandad's monstrosity since his arrest. I do hope Chief Sirius is ok with me being here, my family's reputation ain't great in the North for justifiable reasons."

"Dad said that Sirius was perfectly fine with it." Albus said reassuringly. "Plus I told him I would only stay if you could join us so dad didn't put up much of a fight. He wanted me away because of the election and to stay with Sirius while I was here so he was more than fine to accommodate my wishes for once."

"Thanks." Scorpius said gratefully as the pair started to ascend the staircase.

It took a good 10 minutes to climb up the massive staircase to the top and by that point both boys were panting from the effort of walking up the ice stairs and waterbending to avoid slipping. Albus was in decent shape from his bending and sword training but the stairs had been too much for him.

As he crested the top and collapsed on the refreshingly cool ice he heard an amused laugh and looked up to see a tall, lean man in his early twenties with long unbraided black hair and the stubble of a budding beard looking down at him and Scorpius gasping on the ice like fish out of water. The man was casually leaning on a pillar and dressed in a set of simple if expensive robes with a ceremonial looking sword and waterskin on his hip.

"Y'all are waterbenders are you not?" The man asked in the cultured accent of the upper class Northerners, all the while still chuckling. All Albus could do was nod weakly. "Then why didn't y'all just create and ice elevator and bend yourselves up. Would have saved you the effort of having to climb these stairs. It is what all other waterbenders do"

"I would tell you, whoever you are, to fuck off but I don't have the energy." Albus said weakly from his position.

"Dad will love this story, just the reaction he would expect." The man said as he offered a hand to Albus and helped him up before turning to Scorpius and doing the same. "Come on let's get you in the Chief is waiting."

"Alnitak?" Scorpius asked and Albus finally recognized the young warrior in front of them. "I hardly recognized you."

"Been a few years and I have tried to look more regal." Crown Prince Alnitak said stroking the attempt at a beard he was trying to grow. "I am the heir after all and I can't be whoring around anymore, not that dad has any legs to stand on on that account after what he did during his probending days."

"Why are you here?" Scorpius asked as he grasped forearms with Altinak. "I wasn't expecting to see you until later."

"Dad said you two were arriving today and sent me out to great you cousin." Altinak said with a smile. "You are family after all, best to be greeted by family. Plus mom would get on my ass for being impolite to you."

"Cousin?" Albus mouthed to Scorpius as they entered the vast entrance hall of the palace.

Scorpius just shook his head before his mouth fell open at the sight that surrounded them as they stepped into the palace. The Entrance Hall and Throne Room of the Northern Palace was twice the size of the Throne Room in the Firelord's Palace and three times as ornate.

Elaborate ice pillars with the finest carvings of Northern Water Tribal history were evenly spaced around the hall while statutes of famous and historic Northerners stood in alcoves set into the walls. The upper walls were bedecked with the best tapestries Albus had ever seen along with furs and weapons on the wall space between the alcoves, all that denoted the hunting and warrior traditions of the Water Tribes. It was an opulent, grand, and intimidating sight but at the same time done in a tasteful way that made it feel more like a museum than a palace.

The pair slowly walked along a think, plush, light blue carpet that led from the entrance all the way to a raised dais at the far end. On the dais was a throne was carved into the wall and set into an ice carving of the full moon with a pair of koi fish surrounding it. Above that was relief of a woman carved into the ice wall in immense detail, her long hair flowing everywhere around the koi fish and the full moon. There was no doubt that it was supposed to be Princess Yue, the princess who became the moon. Oddly the throne was unoccupied.

"Nephew, so good to see you again and under such better circumstances than last time." A warm female voice said from off to one side of the room. "Welcome to the Northern Palace. I am sorry my husband isn't here to great you but he had to take a call from President Shacklebolt."

Albus turned to see a stunning woman in her mid 40s approaching from a side corridor wearing a fine light blue dress with white fur trim, her long blond hair done up in various braids all in the traditional Northern style. As she approached she embraced Scorpius and kissed him on each cheek, an embrace he returned, before holding him at arm's length and looking him up and down.

"You've filled out a bit since the funeral." She said patting the new muscle development that Scorpius was showing. "You may look like Draco but you always took after your mother's mentality. I am glad she was able to soften Draco after what your grandfather did to him. You will become a fine young man, the finest your family has ever seen. You are their redemption for what they did to our people and I am proud to be related to you."

"Er, thanks Aunt Daphne." Scorpius said going slightly red at the attention.

Albus was still extremely confused at the entire exchange he was watching. He had no idea that Scorpius was related to the current royal family of the Northern Water Tribe, his best friend had never spoken about it.

"And you must be Albus it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Daphne said offering her hand to Albus which he took and lightly kissed the back of as was expected when meeting a noble lady of the North.

"My husband has spoken a lot about your family, though I must admit I seldom venture from the North these days." Daphne continued as she took her hand back, pleased that Albus respected tradition. "Alas the stigma of being from a Northern pureblood family, despite my family's neutrality during the Purity Wars, is still prevalent in the wider world. When Sirius announced our engagement there were fears that the old, evil ways of the purebloods would return to the North because it was two purebloods getting wed just like before. They quickly died when they realized that my father had been in hiding for years because of his rejection of Lucius's policies and couldn't engage in the war out of fear for mine and my sister's safety."

"Er ok." Albus said still a little startled at this.

He had known that Sirius's wife was not only much younger than him but also a pureblood but not much else. Now he knew a fuller extent to the story, something he was not expecting to get today.

"Honey I think you have just broken the Avatar's son and I really don't want my godson coming after me because of this." Sirius said as he appeared behind his wife. "Albus my boy, it is good to see you again. Always pleased to see at least one of Harry's kids had the common sense to be born a waterbender."

Albus smiled as he hugged the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe in a familial way that would have given a traditionalist a heart attack. He had always like the carefree attitude of Chief Sirius and the fact that they were both waterbenders had always helped their relationship. Sirius then turned and offered his hand to Scorpius to grasp forearms with his nephew-in-law.

"Scorpius a pleasure to see you again." Sirius said formally but not unkindly. "I know you must be a little overwhelmed being here in the palace your grandfather built and not at your father's house but Harry felt it was best for you to be here. It is important for us to all mend the bridges of the past, though becoming in-laws through my wife's family helped. I may have disagreed with your grandfather and father but that doesn't mean I have to judge you for the actions of your forebearers. Given what my family was like before me and my brother I have no legs to stand on on that account. You and Albus are best friends and I trust Albus's judgement."

"Er thanks." Scorpius said now he was the one who looked like a deer in the headlights at the situation he was thrust into.

"Come, let us have dinner." Daphne said moving them along to less awkward matters. "The cook has prepared a proper full Northern spread for us in the private dining room, just the 5 of us. We can talk more there about the past, present and future as my husband clearly wants to do just that tonight."

"I only have one meal with them so we should do this now." Sirius said as they headed back to the corridor that the royal couple had come in from. "This will be my only opportunity to talk about this shit."

"Your leaving early?" Albus asked as they walked into the corridor. The Avatar's son couldn't help but notice more alcoves filled with busts and the portraits on the walls as they walked down the winding corridor. "Dad said you would be here the whole time as it is the Solstice and the Chief is supposed to be present for it."

"Alas that had been the plan." Sirius said with a sigh. "But I just got word from President Shacklebolt that the World Leaders need to meet in Republic City in a few days. Altinak will fill in for me while I am gone. It will be good practice for when he becomes Chief."

"Why are you heading to Republic City?" Scorpius asked.

"After much debate between the various relevant parties, we have decided to finally meet and determine if the deal with the Enlightened informant was fulfilled or not." Sirius answered. "We have been going back and forth on this since for the last few months and it is time to make a final decision on this important issue."

"You mean the deal dad made with Hermione?" Albus asked.

"Yes that cunt." Daphne said with a slight from. "Don't worry, both me and my son have been briefed on the situation. As part of the royal family we are cleared for this information. I say leave that intolerant bigot in whatever hole the Avatar dumped her ass in but I am not Chief of the Northern Water Tribe though we all know that I am the Chief in this household."

"Yes dear, whatever you say." Sirius said in mock surrender as he opened a door and lead them into a small dining room. "Once we are served I'll elaborate more on the current situation."

The room that they entered was cozy and not at all what Albus was expecting. There was a warm fire in the specially built fireplace, a plush fur carpet and a few family paintings on the walls. In the center was a fur covered, ornate, wooden table set for 5 with Sirius at the head, Scorpius and Albus on one side and Daphne and Alnitak on the other.

At Daphne's direction they all sat down in their assigned seats. In short order they were all served a very meat centric meal all cooked in the Northern Style, a large bowl of stewed sea prunes because they went with everything, and two bottle of red wine from the Earth Kingdom that Sirius insisted on pouring for everyone despite Albus and Scorpius being underage.

"So yes unfortunately I must leave tomorrow morning." Sirius said sadly once they were all served and settled at the table. "I had wanted to stay and train with y'all but we must formally vote on Hermione has upheld her end of the deal or not."

"Has it not?" Albus asked as he tucked into a piece of succulent Arctic Camel steak. "I thought that her information was accurate. Didn't dad find the Enlightened Island and confirm the deaths of two more of those monsters."

"Oh the location part of the deal was honored." Sirius said as he took a sip of wine. "But we didn't recover the documents that would have allowed us to identify the Water Enlightened or even neutralize Cresswell. Yes Leach and Myrtle are dead and the island's base was destroyed but there are still two Enlightened alive out there and both King Zhan and Firelord Druzok feel that that is not enough for the deal to be fulfilled. Harry and Chief William are in the boat that wants to honor the deal because the information was accurate and partially successful."

"Dad is a man of his word." Albus said with a bit of bitterness. "Even when it messes with the rest of us he will not go back on it. He made a deal with that monster for the sake of the world and he will honor it."

"Don't be so harsh on him Al." Sirius said kindly. "He loves you dearly it's just hard given his duties. He'll come around, don't worry. At least he will support you, my father didn't, instead Orion made sure I was banished for not agreeing with his fucked up views. The only time I saw my father again was when he was sentenced to life in prison in the wake of the Second Purity War."

"Thanks." Albus said not feeling very convinced but feeling better about his situation after being reminded of the asshole that was Sirius's father.

"Anyway what about you?" Albus asked changing the subject back to Hermione. "Do you think she the deal should be honored?"

"I do." Sirius said with a nod. "I think that it is only a matter of time before Cresswell turns up, with the world hunting him he can't hide forever. Besides, she was accurate in her information, we were the ones who failed to succeed. That and she has to allocate to her crimes publicly and if she lies or doesn't admit guilt then we get to throw her back in her hole. It's a win win situation in my book."

"Besides Azkaban isn't that much better and that is the only place with the facilities and procedures to hold her other than her specialty single cell prison." Daphne added. "I hear it is where hope goes to die. In fact I think that is the prison's official slogan."

"Not for those who don't have life sentences but yes it is a hell hole that I would never want to be in." Sirius agreed. "It's more the Dementor guards that can literally suck hope out of humans if they need to quell a problem. Only the worst of the worst nonbenders are sent there and none are there for less than 20 years with most serving at least twice that."

"So she will be transferred?" Scorpius asked.

"She will be." Sirius confirmed. "Harry will convince the other leaders to honor the deal but it should be a spirited debate. The clause about her allocating to her crimes is the most useful as it is what we can use to get out of the deal if Hermione lies."

"Well I for one will listen to her confession." Albus said. "That alone would be worth listening to. It will give people closure to finally hear Hermione admit to all her crimes."

"The world has waited too long for it." Daphne said seriously. "At last she will have to accept responsibility for her actions and then we can once again forget about her. Hermione will be remembered for her evil but as person she will be forgotten about. But enough talk of that bitch over the dinner table, she is a sour conversation topic. How as y'alls semester been so far?"

"Any mischief managed?" Sirius added with a wink.

"None on our part, that is James's forte." Albus admitted. "And he never gets caught, he's gunning for Head Boy and he will get it. As for us, it has been the usual. I am finally grasping the Northern Style of waterbending but could use some practice."

"Don't worry me and Alnitak will drill it into you." Daphne said sweetly in a tone that had Albus more worried than he had been in a long time. "By the time we are through with you two, y'all will be ready for your mastery test."

"Anyway I have a question for you Chief Sirius." Albus said trying not to wince at the training regimen the queen of the Northern Water Tribe had in store for him. "Do you use all this Palace cos it seems like too much for one family?"

"Al what have I told you about calling me Chief." Sirius said with mock reproach in his voice that fooled no one. "It's Sirius or Padfoot for family and you are family."

"Ok Sirius, do you use all the space here or not?" Albus asked again, a little uncomfortable calling Sirius just Sirius in his own nation.

"Fuck no." Sirius said shaking his head. "We only live in about a third of it and that is pushing it. The throne room is only used for formal and ceremonial shit, while a good third is used by the Tribal Council as offices, meeting rooms, staff quarters and what not."

"What is the remaining third used for?" Albus asked.

"The remaining third is a mix of things." Sirius said. "It is partially a free museum on our history, partially an area for visiting dignitaries and partly an open place for those who are homeless or down on their luck to live, get some hot food and try and rebuild their lives."

"That is a really good use of the Palace's excess space." Albus said with an approving nod. "Really shows that despite the reasons for the building of the Northern Palace."

"That is exactly why I use it like that." Sirius agreed with an approving nod at Albus. "Unlike Lucius who felt he needed all of it to show off his wealth, power and position, the rest of us are not so arrogant as to use all of this monstrosity. I didn't particularly want to keep it but it's so fucking big it can't be moved or easily destroyed, Lucius made sure of that, so may as well utilize it for as much good as we can. No offense to your father's side of your family Scorpius that is but it is the truth, my dad supported your granddad in the building of this Palace."

"Non taken." Scorpius said and Albus knew that his friend wasn't offended. "I was raised by my mother and the books she kept in our house so I have a very different outlook on life. I am still ashamed at the horrific crimes of my grandfather and how my father supported him when he was my age. However, I hope to regain my family's honor by somehow showing the world that I am better than them, that my family's new history begins with me. That and I am what the north has become rather than what it was. I understand the need to bridge all opinions and people rather than segregate us the way my grandfather did."

"I see Astoria is still alive in you." Daphne said with a sad smile that was very similar to the one Scorpius got when he talked fondly of his late mother. "She would be so proud of you and I know you will do good things for the world in the decades to come."

"Thanks Auntie." Scorpius said with the very same smile. "I just think that unity amongst the various people of the world is better than division based on immutable characteristics like bending. Yes disagreements will always happen for various reasons but if we don't understand and try to work with the other side we will become polarization and well you can look at recent history to see the results of that.

Scorpius paused and took a drink of wine. When he realized that everyone else was waiting for him to continue so Scorpius did just that.

"First there was the Purists like my grandfather and then the Chosen, both militant groups serving a higher authority, who are two sides of the same coin. Even now after all that we have learned, we have the rise of people like Tru-Da or Ro in the United Republic who would cause even more division if either were elected."

"I see we have a budding politician here." Alnitak said after Scorpius was done.

"I would rather be a scholar." Scorpius said with a frown at Alnitak's statement. "I couldn't handle the bullshit of politics. I prefer the philosophy and theory of academia to the knives in the dark of politics."

"You and me both but here I am, the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe." Sirius said with a laugh. "But I think you should consider running for the Tribal Council in 10 years or so."

"Really but what of my family history?" Scorpius asked with a little concern in his voice. "We are ineligible for the throne because of dad's refusal to abandon grandad, hence why I am not in the line of succession despite being related to Alnitak. In addition we have become a little unwelcome here. I don't see how I could run for one of the Council seats."

"What better way to show that you are not your father or grandfather and reclaim your family's honor than as a member of the Tribal Council and show that you are not what Lucius was." Daphne said. "You are not ineligible to run for office, only to serve as Chief. It may take a bit of time but if you commit to it, it will happen. What better way to show the nation that there can be unity between different views and that families can change over time for the better."

"Mom has a point." Alnitak added. "Dad did it, my grandfather did so 15 years ago as well when he became the first pureblood to be elected to the Council under our new constitution and he was reelected before retiring. Actions will always speak louder than words cousin."

"But don't forget where you came from." Sirius said. "I am just like you Scorpius, I rejected my family's history and made my own. Now few remember my father or grandfather or any of my ancestors but know of the good both me and Regulus have done for the world but don't forget the past. As Druzok said in his coronation speech when he officially became Firelord, we shouldn't forget about the past but rather learn from it. It is why I have decided to rehang the portraits of Unalaq and Lucius along with my father's the other pureblood Councilors in the Council area because they serve as a reminder to us all of the past that we had and what to never let happen again."

"That's not all you added though, is it dad." Alnitak said with a smirk.

"Of course not son, I do have an ego to inflate." Sirius said that caused a round of laughter at the table. "I have also added statues and portraits of myself, Regulus and all 5 members of Team Avatar for what they have done in service to the world and their aid in liberating the North from tyranny. One day I hope to add you two and all of Albus's generation in his family as I am sure y'all will do great things."

"I don't know." Albus admitted. "I don't feel like I can do anything great."

"Time will tell and you never know who might step up when duty calls." Sirius said with a wisdom that Albus had never really heard in the carefree Chief. "To that end I also added statutes of Arthur and Druzok for their service in the Second Purity War as they were the ones who led the forces that liberated the North from Lucius's tyranny and began the restoration process. The best part though was had it not been for Lucius and the need to remove him then Druzok may have perished with his grandfather in Hermione's coup. That was the Lucius's Tribal Council greatest service to the world."

"That and you just like mocking Yaxely's portrait whenever you see it dad." Alnitak said with a smile. "After all, you did literally iced the fucker in the Battle of the Elemental Academy."

"I remember that duel." Daphne said with remembrance but also pain in her eyes at the thought of that battle. "I was in the front ranks of the defenders of the Academy, much to my fellow purebloods chagrin for my treason in their eyes, watching as my future husband, Chief Arthur and then Crown Prince Regulus took down Yaxley, Lucius and Nott respectively. That was when I first truly saw Sirius as the leader of our nation needed and when I fell for him."

"You fought in the Battle of the Elemental Academy Aunt Daphne?" Scorpius asked, his curiosity peaked. "I never knew. Mom never spoke of that battle, she didn't like to think of the past but focus on making the future better."

"Yes, Astoria was never one to dwell on the past." Daphne said again looking sad but happy at the thought of her late sister, Albus finally fully grasping the connection between Scorpius and queen Daphne.

"But yes I fought in it." Daphne continued. "So did your mother but she only fought when the healers got attacked early on when the Purist Army tried to cripple us by taking out the healers. They failed because they underestimated how much of a badass bitch queen Molly is. After that, Astoria remained with the healers for the battle, she was better than me at that aspect of waterbending and would not have made a good fighter in the battle."

"But you fought in the battle itself, right?" Scorpius asked. "I am glad that mom served but also that she knew where she was needed and didn't take needless risks."

"My sister was always smart and knew where to maximize her talents." Daphne said with a nod. "I on the other hand served with the defenders of the Water House. I was fed up with the Purists and their elitism, our family never subscribed to it, and I decided then that if I was going to die I would go down fighting for what was right. In the battle I wasn't as memorable as Sirius in the fight but I held my own. I even had to duel one of my closest friends who revealed herself to be a Purist and tried to kill me early on in the fighting."

"Who?" Albus asked, his own curiosity peaking at the conversation. "My mom doesn't really talk about that part of the battle too much either. She has told us the story of course but she doesn't talk too much about those days. I think she saw so much death and suffering then that she became the healer she is today because of it."

"I can see your mother choosing the healer and not warrior path after that battle." Daphne said. "Ginny was right in the heart of the fighting from the start. Anyone who fought as hard, and killed as many, as she did would rather it stay in the past. As for the duel I mentioned, I dueled my best friend Tracy when she revealed her true colors as a Purist by trying to stab me in the back with an ice spike. We were evenly matched so while I killed several other Purists in the fight, Tracy escaped as soon as she realized she might not win the duel."

"Was she caught?" Scorpius asked, very interested in the conversation. Albus knew his friend loved to learn of history, especially the recent stuff from those who lived through it, so as to know how to avoid it. "I know few escaped death or capture in the fight but all were caught or killed in the end."

"No Tracy died in the fight." Daphne said without a hint of sadness. "One of the many fatalities that day. Her name and the outcome of her fate is carved onto the black marble wall that the Avatar had set up in the Academy to remember those who lost their way."

"I know that wall well." Scorpius said darkly. "I see my father's name everyday right at the top of the list due to his position as Crown Prince at the time of the battle. It is a near daily reminder to me that I will never be like how he was back then and to learn from his mistakes."

"Good boy, Astoria would have been happy to know that." Daphne said kindly. "Don't worry Scorpius, I miss her too. Fate chose to take her from us too soon but she lives on in you."

"Thanks." Scorpius said as he took a slightly too big gulp of wine and looked down at the table, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"So what did happen to Tracy?" Albus asked changing the topic back to the battle to avoid any. more pain for Scorpius or Daphne. "I know that my mother and uncle both killed a few Purist students including Crabbe's son but Tracy is a name I do not remember."

"Interesting seeing as her death was at the hands of your mother." Daphne said causing Albus's eyes to go wide and Daphne to laugh a little at his reaction. "Honestly Albus I am not sure your mother realized it at the time that it was her knife that dealt the fatal blow. Ginny may need a new tattoo as a way to remember the life she took."

"Yeah both my mother and uncle Ron do that." Albus said. "Though with different graphics. It is there way to remind themselves that they ended a life, even if it was justified, and to never forget the cost of what they have been through. I don't understand it but it helps them cope with the battles of the past so I don't question it."

"We all cope with trauma in different ways." Daphne said. "Anyway, back to the story. I had wounded Tracy in our duel though it wasn't serious at all. Then, during the melee just prior to the three duels that decided the Water House, I noticed Tracy decide to attack and try and Ginny. It was foolish move as we all knew that besides her brother, Princess Ginevra was by far the best combat waterbender and fighter in our year if not the Water House."

"I have heard the stories but I grew up with her as a healer so it is still odd to hear them." Albus said. "We recently heard the account of her actions in Jang Hui when she almost died."

"That is a story for another day." Daphne said. "Few truly know it and Ron is the only true witness to that event as Ginny claims to not remember that. I digress, back to a different battle. Ginny easily avoided the attack and threw a knife into Tracy's chest as if it was nothing as a response to the attack. Tracy could have avoided it if she had expected her opponent to use a nonbending weapon but she was a Purist and too arrogant to expect that.

"That was their biggest weakness." Sirius interrupted. "They are too reliant on their bending to see the threat that nonbending weapons pose."

"Correct my dear husband." Daphne said, clearly irritated by the interruption. "Anyway, the blade hit Tracy clean in the heart and killed her almost outright. I found her body after the battle with the blade still in her. I removed it and moved her body to the area were the fallen Purists were. Don't be upset Albus, I do not blame your mother for anything. Tracy made her bed when she relieved herself to be an intolerant and elitist bitch and she paid the price for it. We all knew what could happen in that battle, we all lost friends that day. Tracy was just one of the 350 or so casualties of the Battle of the Elemental Academy."

"Er thanks." Albus said not really knowing what else to say to Daphne after her story.

Just then a side door opened and a servant came in to clear the plates before bringing desert and the mood at the table changed to a lighter one. The rest of the dinner passed by without much event as Albus and Severus explained their plans for the Solstice and the rest of the semester with the Northern Royal Family.

In turn Sirius and his family explained the current situation in the Northern Water Tribe with the yearly Councilor election taking place during Solstice. The current Councilor was well liked so the result was a forgone conclusion. It was a sign of how much the North had come over the near 30 years of Sirius's reign as Chief, progress that Alnitak planned on continuing when he eventually ascended to the throne though the constitution made it clear that Sirius couldn't retire so Alnitak would have to wait until Sirius passed on.

It was a good dinner and for once Albus was looking forward to a break away from his parents and the fame that came with them no matter where he was. Albus was planning on just focusing on himself and his work, along with Scorpius of course.

The goal was for Albus to improve even more in his waterbending and swordplay by the end of the break and have a few good stories to tell Delphi when they got back to the Academy and met up with her again in Hogsmeade. After the dessert was cleared and they were full and slightly tipsy, Sirius poured them all a bit of fine Northern brandy, stood, and raised his glass to them.

"Well a toast to welcome my godson's son Albus, and my nephew-in-law Scorpius to the palace for the winter solstice break." Sirius said raising his glass to them. "On behalf of the whole nation, Albus, welcome to the Northern Water Tribe. Scorpius, welcome back to the Palace your grandfather had falsely imprisoned dissidents build Scorpius, no offense."

"Non taken." Scorpius said. "You are just stating facts and it would be stupid of me to be offended by mere facts no matter how brutal, blunt or harsh they are. Besides, you have actually done the place justice and Lucius will be turning in his grave for it which makes me happy."

"You and me both." Sirius said with a laugh. "Anyway I am sorry that I must leave you but I am sure less adult supervision will be better though please don't let Alnitak talk you into going out with him. We are still rebuilding the stadium after his drunk ass got through with it a few months ago. So I will leave your training in the capable hands of my son and wife."

With that Sirius raised his glass and drank it down followed by everyone else. It was a nice welcome that made Albus feel like he was here for himself and not because of his father. That moment was ruined when he noticed the wicked look on Alnitak's face.

"Yes have fun tonight boys cos starting tomorrow I am going to redefine the meaning of pain as you currently understand it." Alnitak said with a gleam in his eyes that cause Albus and Scorpius to gulp. "Cos I work hard and I play even harder so y'all better be able to keep up. By the time I am done with you, you will hurt in places you never thought you would hurt in."

Albus gave a nervous laugh as Sirius topped him off with some more brandy that they all drank to avoid listening to Alnitak. He was looking forward to the training as Alnitak was a gifted waterbender and skilled swordsman so he would teach them a lot. It was his partying lifestyle that was on par with Sirius's from the heyday of The Marauders that had Albus worried as he wasn't sure he or Scorpius could keep up at all.

Albus just smiled at the Crown Prince of the Northern Water Tribe and drank his brandy as best he could. Yes he certainly would have stories, and bruises, to tell when he got back to the Academy.

For the first time in his life, Albus was happy on a break and he would relish it. Soon that would be over and he would have to deal with reality once again. However, for the time being, Albus was going to enjoy just being Albus.

**Another chapter done. I know this chapter feels like filler but it is important as it helps to show what is going on with Albus in Book 3 and it sets up the next chapter (no spoilers) and the small side story arc that is about to begin and continue over the next few chapters. That arc will clear up a few things from earlier in Book 3 and end the story for one character, at least for now. Because of this side arc, the main two arcs will not be seen for a few chapters but when they return they will return with a vengeance as Book 3 picks up a bit, it is the slowest and calmest of all 5 Books in this series. ****That is all for this post chapter note********. As always please like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked in reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next week.******

******Stringdog******


	18. Chapter 17

**Here is the seventeenth chapter in Book 3. Again this is coming out on a Thursday and not a Tuesday as it should but this is becoming the new day for Book 4 as it is the easiest day for me to upload. There are no questions or comments to address in ******this note so sit back and enjoy the 17th full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 17**

"Are you fucking serious!" Firelord Druzok shouted at the table. "You honestly believe that the deal we made with that monster has been fulfilled. Are you insane Harry?"

"Calm down my friend." Harry said in a reassuring tone to the irate Firelord. "I understand where you are coming from. Remember, I saw first-hand the horrors that cunt did to the Fire Nation and how long it took to bring y'all back to the glory that Zuko had restored after the 100 year war but please hear me out. You know I would never lead you wrong Druzok."

Druzok just fumed, literally as he started to smoke slightly, but didn't reply. It had been three days since Sirius had welcomed Albus and Scorpius to the Northern Water Tribe and finally all the World Leaders had gathered once more in their defacto meeting room at the top of the temple on Air Temple Island.

Harry sat at one end of the table across from the angry Firelord who as the Head of State for the nation that Hermione had devastated he was entitled to the spot at the head of the table. Ron, in his position as Chief of Police, sat on Harry's right and next to his elder brother Bill while Sirius was on his left with King Zhan next to him. President Shacklebolt sat on Druzok's right while Archabbot Filius sat on his left to round out the World Leaders present at the meeting.

It had taken a bit of logistics to sort out this meeting as Druzok had been very opposed to allowing Hermione to be transferred but Harry had called it and they all had to be present for it. That was the rule, if one of the World Leaders called a meeting, all had to be there with the exception of the Chief of the Foggy Swamp Tribe as the nation was too small and isolated to be a major player. Chief Tobias was welcome but he had never accepted an invite to one of these meetings.

"Avatar, if you will please elaborate." Filius said speaking for the first time at a meeting. "I understand the crimes that Hermione committed and she deserves to spend the rest of her life behind bars, but are you truly sure that she has honored the deal that we as a body agreed to months ago. She isn't known for her honor. I taught her and while she was a brilliant student, she was not above lying to get what she wanted."

"I do Sifu." Harry said using the term of honor for the man who had taught him airbending back when he was 14. "This is because her information on the location of the Enlightened Island was accurate and we were able to confirm the deaths of two more of the 6 Enlightened We have now accounted for 4 of them with a fifth known and on the run."

"That is all good but that wasn't what we were after on this mission." Druzok pointed out.

"True but we have now confirmed Cresswell that had been on the island prior to our arrival." Harry said. "His presence and abilities confirm why we were unable to surprise them. Remember, all Hermione provided us was the Island's location, it was our own fuck up that meant we failed to catch Cresswell or get the intel we were after."

"And what of the Water Enlightened?" Bill asked. "Is there any word on who he may be?"

"I have a shortlist of 5 suspects who's profiles fit the rough facts on the Water Enlightened that we know of." Ron answered. "Based on Hermione's testimony, we believe that the Water Enlightened is, highly intelligent, male in his 60s who is the son of nonbenders and a gifted waterbender. Those parameters produce a limited list of suspects. There is one who I have personally singled out for surveillance by myself as I believe him to be the Water Enlightened but have no proof of so I am keeping him close. I have already issued orders to keep an eye on, or find, the other 4."

"Who is this suspect?" Sirius asked. "Or are we not allowed to know."

"We in this room have the highest level of clearance in the world, there is nothing that none of us can be precluded from knowing." Harry pointed out. "And as such I am invoking the highest form of classification on this information."

"Agreed." Shacklebolt confirmed. "Given the situation we must keep this info close to us. Who is he?"

"We believe that the Water Enlightened is a man called Johannes Jonker." Ron said. The revelation caused a gasp from the others as Johannes was a known person given his business success.

"Are you sure?" Bill asked seriously. "He is considered one of my finest citizens and loyal to the Chief. I trust you bro but this is hard to believe."

"Johannes is a wealthy, talented and intelligent man from an area that always opposed Purist philosophy who just so happens to be a first generation bender." Harry said, given the pitch on Johannes that Ron had given him in preparation for the meeting as Harry knew that the Water Enlightened would come up. "As someone who grew up in a nation that condemned Purist thought, but didn't censure it, he would have known of the evils of their views and that would have influenced him growing up."

"He was also on my shortlist of suspects but recently, as in two weeks after Pyrites's funeral, he relocated to Republic City to donate to my presidential campaign." Ron continued. "He also tried to ingratiate himself with me and my campaign. Out of precaution I have decided to keep an eye on him and keep him close so he is now an advisor to me. After all, it is always good to keep your friends close but your enemies closer."

"This is all well and good but what about Hermione?" Druzok asked returning to the topic that he was most concerned about. "Can she confirm that Johannes is the Water Enlightened."

"No." Harry said bluntly. "It would appear that the Enlightened didn't trust Hermione enough with the identity of the last member for whatever reason. Our theory is that it was done to keep one of their number a secret as a fall back should something like this happen. We believe Johannes to be that secret."

"So if Hermione can't do this and Cresswell is still at larger then how can we say that she has held up her end of the deal." Druzok concluded. "We are under no obligation to honor our end of she cannot honor her end."

"I agree with the Firelord." Zhan said with a nod. "I don't see how we can truly say that she has honored her end."

"Because by the terms of the deal she has." Harry said with a sigh. "Look, I hate defending Hermione as much as the next guy, especially after she defamed me for years, tried to kill me multiple times and all that she did to throw the world into imbalance through her own twisted mind."

"You aren't convincing us Harry." Zhan said.

"I know." Harry agreed. "However, we are men of honor and principle and as such we should honor our end of the bargain. She held her end and now it's our turn or are we worse than her? Are we really going to renege on our deal the way she would if she was in our shoes?

"Harry, you know that we would never stoop to her level." Sirius said. "Druzok and Zhan are just pointing out their interpretations of the deal which is different from yours."

"True Sirius and I respect that which is why I am trying to convince everyone that I am right." Harry said to his godfather. "Which is why I am going to remind y'all of the catch all clause of the deal. Hermione still has to allocate to the world. She has to confess her crimes in a public press conference on VV right here in Republic City and apologize to all she has wronged with her evil. If she fails to do this then she has reneged on the last part of her deal and we throw her back in that hole in the desert and leave her there for the rest of her life. If she doesn't do this then we can forget about her once and for all."

"And what about commuting her sentence to 50 years to life?" Filius asked. "Are we still going to do that."

"It is part of the deal and we will honor it." Harry said to the second Archabbot of the Air Nation. "As soon as she has confessed and apologized she will be given a formal copy of the deal that I have drawn up after this meeting and we will all sign it. Once she signs it, it will become official. However she will be in maximum security in Azkaban and all that that entails. Should she ever be granted parole it will be extremely restrictive and we can argue against that. In addition, we will put in a few clauses that will bind Hermione to not revealing the location of her prison or else the deal is voided. That is what we will do."

"I can live with that." Zhan said after a pause and a few strokes of his beard. "So long as she is sincere that is. Both myself and the Avatar will truth see her while she confesses to make sure that she is sincere about her statement."

"Agreed." Harry said with a nod at the Earth Kinf. "Druzok, we need to be unanimous on this front."

"I can live with this so long as she is sincere and confesses to the horrors she did to my nation." Druzok said after an even longer pause. "It will be the closure we have needed ever since she was convicted. However, when the time comes I will do all I can to ensure that she dies in prison and is never released."

"As is your right." Sirius said. "No one will not be denied that."

"Very well if we are unanimous then we shall formalize this deal now." Harry said before anyone else could speak as he pulled out a sheet of paper and signed it before passing it to Sirius.

"Who shall get her from her cell?" Shacklebolt asked. "Who's going to have to deal with that?"

"I will, I have the clearance and skills for this." Ron said before anyone else could speak. "Harry has to stay here and sort out the logistics of the allocation and there is no political campaigning over the solstice break so I can use the break. I'll take Harry's son James with me as backup. He has been cleared to know the location and is currently doing an internship with me at the RCPD as he is interested in law enforcement or military service."

"Very well." Shacklebolt said as he signed the deal where he had to sign it. "I suggest leaving as soon as possible so she can make her statement before the formal celebrations."

"I agreed Mr. President." Ron said before turning to Zhan. "King Zhan, can you let Ty La know of the plan as only Ba Sing Se can reach the prison and as it is in your territory you are the only authority who can do this. I will take the Kyoshi airship from their base here as soon as we are cleared to leave."

"I can do that." Zhan agreed. "I will call the Kyoshi outpost in Ba Sing Se after this and have them relay me to the prison."

The rest of the meeting was spent talking and making preparations for the upcoming solstice celebration and the precautions that would be needed for when Hermione was brought into town. Harry had a feeling that there may be an attempt on Hermione's life either from one of her countless victims or one of the Enlightened might show up and end her for her turning on them so they had to be prepared for that.

As much as Harry would love to just let someone kill her, he knew he had to protect her from being murdered in cold blood. Sometimes it was annoying being the Avatar but Harry had a duty to the world and he would protect all under his care, even if that person was a monster like Hermione.

Harry was ready to end the chapter that was Hermione once and for all and within 2 weeks he would be able to do that. As soon as Hermione was dealt with, Harry could focus fully on the major threat right now, the last 2 Enlightened.

_Avatar's Prison, Middle of the Si Wong Desert_

"I see … yes of course your majesty … I will sort it out right away … are you sure though? … yes, yes I understand, it will be done … as you wish." Ty La said before the Earth King hung up at the other end of the radio. The Warden of the Avatar's Prison sighed as she hung up her end and turned to find her wife standing behind her in the communications hut.

"What did his majesty want?" Caxton asked. "Based on your reaction it wasn't the best news."

"You're right, Hermione's deal has been approved." Ty La said with a hint of sadness. "I had wanted her to violate her deal and stay in this rotten hole but Azkaban won't be much better for her and it will give us a chance to finally have a bit of a break from guarding the worst of the worst. Come on, we can allow that cunt her 1 hour of recreation a day while I speak with her about this and let her know that she will be transferred soon."

"Very well, I'll get the restraints and take you down." Caxton said before she turned and left the hut.

Ty La just nodded and waited for her wife to go get the leg irons, belly chain and handcuffs that were required for transporting any prisoner of Hermione's classification whenever she was out of her cell no matter how far or secure the route. As soon as Caxton had returned they left the comms hut and into the scotching heat.

A moment later Ty La was in the main, central hut of the prison and was on the earth elevator with her wife who had the restraints in her burly arms. A few quiet minutes later they were down in the second corridor that led to the solitary cell that held the one prisoner they were charged with guarding. In seconds they were outside the door to Hermione's cell and Caxton bent a hole in the door large enough to speak through.

"Hermione it's that random time of day so assume the position." Ty La called through the hole. "You know the drill."

"Really? Must I?" Hermione called back.

"Yes." Ty La said coldly. "This is my prison and I make the rules, you follow them. It's what you did during your brutal dictatorship of the Fire Nation so you should know you have to follow whoever makes the rules. Besides, if you want your brief hour of rec a day that we have to give you then you will do this now."

Ty's wife nodded to her to indicate that Hermione had assumed the required the required position. Ty nodded back and the earthbender lowered the door into the ground to show Hermione standing with her hands on the back of her head facing the far wall of her small cell.

Hermione had washed her hair since Harry's visit and had even crudely braided it to keep it out of her face but otherwise she hadn't changed much in the months since her deal was made. She had been putting on a little weight and muscle from the changes in the nutrition and exercise laws for criminals but that was to be expected given the administrative changes.

Ty La approached the former firebender and took the restraints from her wife. They were made of iron and not platinum as platinum was an expensive resource and there was no need for metalbending proof restraints in this prison given its unknown location. It also allowed Caxton to bed the chains while they were on Hermione without a problem.

Ty first fastened the leg irons onto Hermione's ankles, tightening them a few notches too tight before she stood, holding the chain that was secured to the leg irons, and attacked the belly band around Hermione's waist. With that done, Ty turning Hermione around and cuffed her wrists tightly in front of her and then attaching that to the belly chain so that all Hermione could do was shuffle.

During the whole process, the monster of the Fire Nation glared coldly at Ty but didn't say anything until Ty had forced her out of the cell and into the short corridor. Ty knew that the peace wouldn't last, Hermione always had something to say.

"You know Warden, I never understood why I need all this restraint to walk halfway down a corridor just to have it all removed only a minute later." Hermione asked as she shuffled slowly down the corridor behind Ty and in front of Caxton. "It's not like I can fight or anything in such a small area against two trained Kyoshi Warriors, including one who's an earthbender. Remember, my expert firebending was illegally removed from me by the Avatar after he stripped me of my rightful title and I was never good at nonbending fighting."

"It's the law when dealing with a prisoner who is classified as maximum security and high profile such as yourself." Ty La said. "And you are the highest profile inmate in the world and the greatest threat given your crimes so we will follow protocol every single time."

Hermione didn't say anything to that as Caxton opened the door to the rec room Harry had created when he had been here a few months ago. The room was about three times the size of Hermione's cell with a pit in the center for her to exercise in and a walkway for a guard to stand on circling it. There was no ladder to get into the pit that was almost 10 feet deep.

"Well? Remove this shit then." Hermione demanded. "I want to exercise and seeing as it's one of the few rights left to me so get on it."

"Yes you know everything about rights don't you, after all you violated all of them during your tyrannical rule." Ty La said coldly as she pushed the still bound Hermione into the pit. "Rights aren't something you deserve but we are better than you so we will not violate yours."

Hermione was forced to hop upon landing and brace herself as best she could before she face planted into the earth. Ty knew it wasn't the right thing to do but she would be free of Hermione soon enough so she didn't care.

"What the fuck bitch." Hermione called up to Ty La from the floor as her restraints were removed via metalbending and Ty La was sealed into the room with Hermione. "That's mistreatment of prisoners."

"Yeah and that's another thing you would know a lot about given how many of those you sent to slave labor camps for the simple crime of disagreeing with you died from the horrific conditions you forced upon them." Ty La said back. "Come on, fight me if you want I would love an excuse to kick your ass but alas the Avatar still needs your boney ass undamaged for a little longer."

"They were spreading hate in my perfect, enlightened and tolerant nation." Hermione yelled back. "I was entitled to lock them up and as the benevolent, enlightened and rightful ruler I could set the standards for their treatment. They received exactly what they had done to those beneath them before I liberated my nation."

"Look just shut the fuck up for a moment you horrible cunt and listen." Ty La said trying and failing to contain her anger. "I have some news for you that you might actually like. The World Leaders have decided that at least the first part of your deal with them has been honored and a representative will be here in a few days to transfer you to Republic City for the second part of your deal."

That shut the bitch in the pit up. Hermione suddenly looked up with interest in her eyes, as well as her hate for Ty La and her completely self-created predicament of being in prison.

"I told the Avatar my information was correct." Hermione said with an arrogant smirk as she began to do a simple workout routine that she had begun to do ever since Harry had created the room for her. "I am always right after all, it is why I am one of the Enlightened. It is also why many felt threatened by me and one of the many reasons why my legitimate regime was brought down by terrorists and tyrant lovers."

"Yes well ignoring your clearly delusional rantings, again, I can confirm that your info was correct." Ty La said as her anger began to abate. "The island was exactly where you said it would be and the Avatar and his friends raided it a little over 4 months ago."

"What happened to my Enlightened brethren?" Hermione asked as she began to do some pushups. "And wait 4 months ago? Why did it take so fucking long for my deal to be ratified?"

"In regards to your terrorist and monstrous friends, two have been confirmed dead by the Avatar." Ty La said. "Leach killed himself blowing your compound and trying to kill Team Avatar in the process while it was confirmed that Myrtle had died a few years back of old age."

"Well I didn't know about any explosives while I was there." Hermione said defensively. "I would have vetoed it, as their leader I had that power. I was too proud of our information and history to destroy it foolishly like that, though I should give my former master and lover credit for trying to take out the Avatar. What about Cresswell? Surely he was still there as well."

"He was but unfortunately he escaped." Ty La said. "He is, as of right now, the most wanted man on the planet. I, along with many others including the Avatar, believe that he has reconnected with the final member of your order and is planning something."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Hermione said with a shrug as she stood up and began to pace in a circle. "There was always a plan to kill the Avatar if we failed, a final act of justice against the most unequal human on the planet, but I for one felt it was stupid and ordered them to never implement it."

Hermione paused as she got down and started to do some poorly executed sit ups. Ty La waited and a moment later, Hermione began to talk again.

"I was better than the Avatar to begin with." Hermione continued. "I felt that we could capture him, publicly execute him for his crimes, and find the new Avatar in the Fire Nation. Then we train her correctly in the ways of the Enlightened."

"Don't you mean brainwash the new Avatar." Ty La pointed out.

"It is not brainwashing if we are simply telling her the truth and none of the lies that all other views espouse." Hermione snapped back, basically confirming Ty La's statement. "As for the Water Enlightened, well I have no idea who the last Enlightened is but I wouldn't doubt that he will reveal himself soon enough. They have nothing left to lose and will strike back."

"We figured as much." Ty La said. "That is why we are being precautious and trying to find Cresswell and the Water Enlightened."

"So why did it take y'all so long to confirm my deal?" Hermione asked again. "You didn't answer that earlier."

"There were complications." Ty La said. "At least that is what I have been told."

"Complications?" Hermione asked.

"At the same time as your compound was raided, the former Lord Pyrites was murdered." Ty La said. "My only other charge before you, I was his warden for 5 years before he aided the Avatar in bringing you down and received his parole. His murder caused complications that had to be dealt with, along with other political shit, before the World Leaders could meet to discuss your deal."

"A punishment he no doubt deserved." Hermione said with pure hate in her voice. "Let alone the fact that he was a Death Eater and all Death Eaters should be executed for their many heinous crimes. Then that fucker had the audacity to raise arms against me and aid in a coup against my enlightened regime, another set of crimes punishable by death. I hope he suffered."

"The details of his death have not been released publicly." Ty La said with a look of disgust at Hermione's bloodthirsty hatred for her enemies. "Though we do know that the prime suspect in his killing is a woman named Delphini who is believed to be the last true Purist."

"That's ironic." Hermione laughed. "Well at least he's dead but that's still not enough to delay this move. Even with political shit as you say, my move should be their highest priority."

"There are other logistics that had to be sorted after the funeral." Ty La said ignoring Hermione's uncontainable arrogance. "We had to make sure that all leads we could follow were exhausted, the World Leaders had to be informed, and then they had to ratify the deal. Many wanted to leave you in this charming place seeing as your info didn't lead to the end of the Enlightened but fortunately for you the Avatar lobbied to have the deal honored."

"I am surprised that the Avatar would honor the deal." Hermione admitted. "He has no honor."

"The Avatar and the other World Leaders are all honorable, unlike you." Ty La snapped back. "None have ever gone against their word. So long as you honored your end they would as well. It is time for that second part of your deal to be honored."

"So I will be transferred to Azkaban soon then?" Hermione asked for once not rising to Ty La's bait.

"Within the fortnight." Ty La said. "So long as you fulfil the last part of your deal."

"And what can you tell me of Azkaban?" Hermione asked, clearly ignoring the second part of her deal that she had to complete to be transferred. "All the Avatar said was that it is new, erected after my false imprisonment began, and that it is for the worst of the worst nonbenders."

"That's about accurate." Ty La said with a nod. "The guards are spirits known as Dementors who can suck the happiness right out of you and leave you with your worst memories. Though from what I hear they only do that if you get out of line and the effects only last a few days I believe. Honestly I would rather stay here, especially someone like you who will be a target given your notoriety and the fact that some of your victims might now be locked up there."

"Thanks for that." Hermione said darkly. "Still, it's better to have that chance at parole and be with other humans other than you brainwashed slaves to benders who constantly and systematically exert their supremacy over you."

"I do hope you say that when they take you to Republic City." Ty La said with a smirk. "Then your ass will be thrown right back in here and you will stay here till you die in this hole, forgotten by history but for the heinous crimes you committed during your 5 year dictatorship and buried in an unmarked grave deep in the desert. There will be no chance of parole, no fresh air, so please say that when the time comes."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked a note of fear in her voice. Ty La knew that one of the bitch's greatest fears was dying in obscurity and forgotten but for her evil crimes. "I am going straight to Azkaban now that my deal has been honored."

"Remember your deal has one more aspect for you to meet." Ty La said now grinning at Hermione. "You have to allocate, that means describe and admit to, all your many crimes. You will have to confess to all the evil you committed and apologize to all those who you have harmed in your brief but bloody dictatorship. If you are caught lying, and there will be truth seers there to confirm your testimony, then your deal will be voided and you will be sent back here for the rest of your life."

Ty La took this moment to pause and enjoy the look of fear and horror on Hermione's face. It appeared that she had forgotten about that part of her deal with the Avatar, or she had not expected to have to fulfil that part. Whatever the case, Hermione was finally rattled.

"Lastly, all of this will be aired live on VV, radio and then put down in print as you will be doing this in front of all the journalists in the city." Ty La said after a moment of relishing Hermione's shock. "It's going to be the biggest press conference in history. Only after all that has been done you will be given the formal deal, signed by all of the World Leaders, that they agreed to with you and have your sentence once again lowered. This time to 50 years to life from your current life without parole sentence. You will serve that sentence in Azkaban."

"But I did nothing wrong." Hermione protested. "I am innocent of any crimes falsely attributed to me because all I did was act in the betterment of my nation as their legitimate, enlightened ruler. So people died, they were evil, racists, elitists scum who violated my just and fair laws. I was justified in everything I did as the Fire Empress of the Fire Utopia."

"Just keep that rhetoric up." Ty La said still smiling. "You have a few days to find remorse or else you will end up back here for the rest of your life. You have survived almost 23 years here, how many more can you survive."

"Very well, I understand." Hermione said with resignation. "I do feel sorry for what happened to innocent people even if I was always in the right. It was ultimately their fault though, all they had to do was fully adhere to my ideology and everything would have been great. They refused and this is what happened."

"Of course Hermione." Ty La said. She didn't believe Hermione when she felt she was sorry and the bitch confirmed that she blamed the plight of her citizens on them not adhering to her extremist laws rather than herself for forcing those laws on them. "Oh and one last thing, you will be publicly identified as the one who gave us the information that led to the destruction of the Enlightened Island and the confirmation of the deaths of two more Enlightened monsters."

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled. "Are you trying to get me killed."

"Why?" Ty La asked with a large grin at Hermione. "Is the great Fire Empress Hermione the Savior scared again? Is she going to show the world that she is a coward just like she did when she allowed her own citizens to die in the bloodiest battle ever fought within the Fire Nation, all because she was scared to face the Avatar one on one?"

"I don't need to justify that." Hermione said angrily. "The Avatar should have never been there in the first place. He was the fucking terrorist and would be tyrant while I was the savior of the Fire Utopia from those who wanted to enslave my people. Their deaths are on his hands not mine."

"You and I both know that's not true." Ty Law interrupted shaking her head. "But keep telling yourself that, it's probably how you sleep at night."

"As for trying to kill me of course y'all are." Hermione continued ignoring Ty La's interruption. "By publicly outing me as the informant Cresswell and the Water Enlightened may try to kill me for my treason, which is what I did, no matter what the security y'all try to implement. Not to mention the nutcases who will try to kill me out of some twisted sense of vengeance for the crimes of their friends and relatives during my glorious reign. I am at great danger and I don't trust the Avatar to protect me, he wants me dead to silence my correct and enlightened views and this is the way he can achieve this."

"Whatever you say cunt." Ty La said knowing that the statement wasn't true as she knocked on the earth door. "Your hour is up. I will make sure that you have more soap to wash up properly over the next few days but you won't know when the transfer happens until it happens."

Before Hermione could respond the door opened and Caxton walked in and deftly leapt into the pit. Within moments Hermione was restrained once more in the full set of restraints. Instead of earthbending Hermione up the earthbender used her metalbending to lift Hermione by the restraints with a squawk of protest from their prisoner. The bending continued until Hermione was out of the door into the corridor before earthbending herself out and joining Ty La in the corridor.

Hermione grumbled at her treatment as she slowly shuffled down the corridor and back to her small cell. Once inside the chains were metalbent off her and the cell door slammed behind her.

"Your dinner will be brought to you in a few hours." Ty La called out through the hole. "Have fun."

With that, Ty La and her wife walked away leaving Hermione to her own devices. Soon she would be transferred and after so many years, Hermione would finally confess to her crimes and the world could truly heal from the horrors she inflicted upon it.

* * *

As soon as the door slammed shut Hermione was once again alone in her quiet, small cell. The former Fire Empress sighed and sat down on her small bed that was bent into the wall. Soon enough she would be out of this shitty cell and back in the world of the living. All she had to do was figure out how to fool a truth seer when she confessed to the multitude of false crimes she had been wrongfully convicted of in the greatest travesty of justice in human history.

With a plan in mind, Hermione smiled and lay down on her bed. She would take a short nap, that was literally all she could do in this place, before her measly dinner arrived. As she closed her eyes she finally allowed herself to hope for freedom one day and that day would be one step closer in a few days when she was finally moved out of the cell that had been her home for the last 22 and a half years. Hermione exhaled and drifted off into a dreamless and contented sleep fully confident that soon she would have the chance at parole.

**One of the shorter chapters in Book 3 is in the books and y'all can tell the small arc coming up. The next few chapters will close out Hermione's small story arc in Book 3. They may seem to be a distraction but they are important to complete Hermione's role in Book 3 as she is the one who set the events in motion. They are also important because one of the spinoff works (a 3 story series that are loosely connected) that is planned for down the road will deal with a lot of what is about to be seen in Book 3 so I want to set up the location and characters for when they get their own stories. That is all for this post chapter note, as******** always please like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked in reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next week.******

******Stringdog******


	19. Chapter 18

**Here is the eighteenth chapter in Book 3. There is no excuse for how late this chapter is other than life kicking me in the ass for the last few weeks but I finally found the time to make the necessary edits and get this chapter out. I will use my free time over Christmas to catch up on all upload schedule though. There was one recent question in a review of Book 1 chapter 8 that was a good question but the answer will be given in a planned scene in Book 4 so it will have to wait. Anyway, that is all for this note,****** so sit back and enjoy the 18th full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 18**

Ty La and a few of her fellow Kyoshi Warriors who were not on duty were waiting just outside of the compound at the landing strip that was for the Kyoshi Airship. Usually it was used to dock the airship when it came to the prison every few weeks. However, this time it was coming for a different reason.

It had been three days since Ty La had let Hermione know of her transfer being imminent and finally the airship was arriving, she could just about see it in the distance. This was likely the last time, Ty La or any of them would have to see or deal with Hermione.

Still, the Warden had no idea who would be in charge of the transfer but the list of those with knowledge of this place and its location was extremely short. The girls had a pool as to who it would be, Ty La was hoping her choice was the right one.

Finally the ship docked and the door opened, the ramp extending down and a red haired figure in a specialized black armor with a hammer at his hip walked down to great the girls in the boiling sun. The armor was rippling slightly and hardening in places as the water inside it froze to keep the man cool in the desert heat.

"Chief Ron." Ty La said bowing formally to the Chief of Police for Republic City while trying to hide her smile at being right that Ron would be in charge of the transfer. "I was expecting you or the Avatar to be here when our prisoner was transferred. We are honored by your presence, especially given your other, more pressing, commitments."

"Harry has to stay for the solstice preparations." Ron said as he returned Ty La's bow. "And I am fed up with the Presidential campaign so I'm here instead to get away from it. Besides, it's illegal to campaign during the solstice."

"That is good, you are the Chief of Police so it is best that you oversee this personally." Ty La said as she and Ron began to walk towards to prison while the remaining girls swarmed up the ramp to help unload any supplies, or more likely catch up with their friends on the ship.

"Are you here alone?" Ty La asked as they walked. "I know that few have been cleared for this location so I doubt any of your officers are with you. Plus Hermione is our prisoner until she reaches Republic City."

"No I have the Avatar's eldest son James with me." Ron responded, a revelation that Ty La had not been expecting but Ron clarified before she could ask.

"He has shown an interest in law enforcement or the military as a post Academy career so I have taken him under my wing as an intern during his last year. Honestly he's more suited to the military than the RCPD so I am trying to convince him to apply to the Imperial War College in Ba Sing Se. Between his family, his exceptional metalbending and his intelligence he'll certainly get in and excel. His sister Lily however, she I am actively recruiting for the RCPD."

"Interesting." Ty La said as they approached the central hut, thinking over Ron's statement. "Where is your wife? Normally she's with you."

"Alas Luna is once again in the Spirit World working with the local spirits for the Solstice celebration." Ron said. "Or else she would be here if she could be, she is as fed up with the election as I am. Anyway, I assume that you have a full set of platinum restraints."

"Of course we do." Ty La said as they walked into the central hut to find Ty's wife standing in the center of the earth elevator to the prison holding a full set of the aforementioned platinum restraints. "We keep one set around just in case. That has paid off today."

"I expected no less from the Kyoshi Warriors." Ron said as they began to descend into the earth. "It's protocol for all high profile criminals being transferred to be done so in platinum restraints. I have some on the ship but I knew that y'all would have them, y'all are always prepared."

"We are the best of the best." Ty La said with a smile. "We have a reputation to maintain. Besides, there are none more high profile than Hermione so we are always up to speed with how to deal with her."

"That is good." Ron said before finally dropping the formalities. "So what is going to happen to y'all once I leave with your latest charge?"

"We will make sure everything is packed up and the structures preserved before leaving the prison." Ty La said as they reached the intermediary corridor and began heading to the second earth elevator. "The desert will cause external damage to the buildings but the internal parts of the prison will be preserved. Once that is done, we will pack up and return to Kyoshi for reassignment. For me and my wife that means the option of retirement as we have given over 30 years to the Warriors, which she will do but I am a senior member of our order so I don't know. I may run for Governor of our state but I think I'll take at least a year off first and mull over my options."

"Sounds relaxing and a nice break from guarding the worst of the worst for almost 30 years." Ron said as they began to descend the second level. "You have done a lot for both the Kyoshi Warriors and the world and deserve a break."

"As have you." Ty La pointed out. "The world owes you a debt it will never repay."

"True but I am part of Team Avatar so I have to be part of the world scene." Ron said. "I have a duty and I will do it."

"And soon you will be President of the United Republic." Ty La replied. "So even more duty for you."

"Well I have to defeat Tru-Da first and he's been completely unpredictable this year but yes I may soon be the President of the United Republic." Ron said as the earth elevator reached the bottom and they walked down the final corridor to the single cell of the prison. "But now it is time to get Hermione from her cell, she has a long overdue confession to make."

"Do you think she will be honest in her confession?" Ty La said as they approached the earth door of the cell. "Cos we aren't going to make any changes here until you or Harry have let us know for sure that she has honored her end of the deal and is on her way to Azkaban."

"Honestly I don't know." Ron said as they stopped outside the door. "She has never shown remorse for her actions, only remorse that she was caught and stripped of her illegitimate rule, but who knows, she may have changed. She did cut a deal after all so that is a sign that she has changed a little, I think. Personally I would be more than happy for her to lie and then throw her ass back here for the rest of her life but we won't know until after her press conference."

"Well let's not keep the public waiting, they have already waited 23 years for this moment." Ty La said as she nodded to her wife who began to lower the door. "Time to collect your prisoner."

* * *

Hermione had been even more bored and anxious than usual over the last few days since she had been informed that her transfer out of this shithole and into the world of the living had been approved. Now that her goal was almost achieved, the days have become longer as the time to leave drew near.

Hermione did have one thing to occupy her mind while she waited, her press conference in Republic City. She used her time to think about what she was going to say to the world when she was forced to confess to crimes she did not commit and apologize to people who she had benefited beyond their wildest dreams, rather than victimized them as the inferior world thought during her enlightened and legitimate reign over the Fire Utopia.

It had been a tough task but one worthy of her brilliant mind. After 2 days she had finally come up with what she would say that would placate everyone and ensure the completion of her deal.

With that done, all Hermione could do was gather all her meager belongings from her cell, mostly just rags and cheap toiletries supplied by her captors, and placed them in a provided bag. That had taken less than an hour and with that she was ready to leave, she just didn't know when.

The former Fire Empress's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the grinding of the door being earthbent into the ground. Hermione slowly stood from her bed and looked out, knowing it was time for her transfer. It was obviously that as she would have been asked to assume her position of supplication if she was being lead to her daily workout.

Standing on the other side of the threshold was Ty La, the woman's wife Caxton and a man who could only be Prince Ron from the Southern Water Tribe. Hermione recognized him despite not seeing him since her show trial 22 or so years ago. Based on his uniform and rank insignia it would appear that the pathetic, albeit still hot, pureblood bastard was now Chief of Police for Republic City.

Hermione would never admit it as Ron was a pureblood privileged, entitled, and elitist cunt who was everything she stood against but she had had a crush on him back when they had been at the Academy, even though he had barely known she had existed while they were at the school together. She had seen him from afar and despite his lack of intelligence and bending skills, he was still an attractive and confident boy with a tactical mind that she couldn't beat. That crush had been Hermione's greatest weakness and one that she would take to her grave.

It was only after her shock at seeing Ron again did Hermione noticed that the chains that Ty La's wife held gleamed a little brighter meaning that they were made out of platinum and not the standard steel that she had experience over the last few months. That was the final confirmation she needed to know that she was about to be transferred.

"Hello Hermione." Ron said without a smile. "We meet again. It's time for your transfer to Republic City."

"We do, _Prince _Ron." Hermione said making sure he knew she was using his title as an insult as she raised her arms and placed her hands behind her head. "Or should I say Chief given your new rank."

"Whatever floats your boat bitch." Ron said idly as Caxton approached and quickly frisked Hermione, there was nothing on her as she couldn't hide anything except up her ass or in her cunt and the only things that had ever been in there had been Leach's cock when she was 10 and that would be the only thing that would ever enter her holes.

"Makes no difference to me." Ron continued during the search. "I hold both ranks."

"So what's the plan then?" Hermione asked as the frisk ended and Ty La approached with the shackles. "Cos I've been told jack shit."

Hermione then winced as the leg irons were tightened to her ankles a few notches too tight. Ron waited to reply as the leg irons were connected to a belly chain that was wrapped tightly around Hermione's waist. She then let Ty La bring her wrists down in front of her and the lithe warden tightly attached the handcuffs to her wrists, again a little too tight, and once more connected them to her waist. Once the earthbender was done she turned and picked up the bag of Hermione's belongings and stepped back to stand behind Hermione with her wife in the cell and await instructions from Ron.

"You will be transferred to Republic City." Ron said as the earthbender behind Hermione pushed her and she began to shuffle forward slowly in her chains. "Once there you will be held in the maximum security solitary housing unit in the RCPD jail within the city, the only place with the security measures to hold you."

"I'm not an escape risk." Hermione pointed out. "And you ensured my followers were persecuted to extinction so I doubt I will be rescued. You and I both know that the excessive security is pointless."

"It is as much for your protection as it is for security given the high profile nature of your crimes." Ron said. "No way around it, it's going to happen so deal with it."

"Fine." Hermione grumbled. "Continue then, I want to know what to expect."

"At an unknown point you after you reach the city, you will be transferred to a special press conference, one the public don't know the full details on, that will be held right in front of the Presidential Palace." Ron said without any emotion. "There, on a stone dais, you will allocate to you many crimes, publicly confess to them for the first time, and apologize to all those you have caused harm too."

"So lie then." Hermione said irritated, she was going to speak the truth now if she was going to be forced to lie later. "Because you know full well that I committed no crimes and that I harmed no one. I have nothing to apologize for other than the ungrateful world fucking over my citizens by illegally deposing me and returning a tyrant to power."

"Please, do that, I would really like that." Ron said with an evil smirk at her that showed Hermione his true nature. "Because then I get your throw your ass back down here for the rest of your life. Even better, lie about your apology because should the Avatar and King Zhan, both exceptional earthbenders and truth seers, determine that you are lying then the deal is off. However, if they determine that you are speaking the truth then you will be transferred to Azkaban Prison Island for at least the next 28 years as the 50 year minimum is based on time since your conviction. The deal does not include time served for the year you spent in custody between your arrest and your conviction."

"Very well, let's get there asap." Hermione said with a sigh as Ron turned to walk in front of her down the corridor to the earth elevator. For the first time Hermione would get out of this section of the prison since the Avatar threw her down here all those years ago. "I have a confession to make."

"In due time." Ron called back as they all stood on the earth platform and began to rise through the earth. "First we have to get there and make sure everything is ready for the world to finally hear you confess to your many crimes. We have waited almost a quarter century for this moment, it has to be right."

They continued in silence through the intermediary corridor and onto the second platform. All the while Hermione was fuming at Ron's words but there was little she could do about it. For the first time in her life she would have to play their game if she was to win in the end, she hated it but she would do it just for that chance at freedom at the end of the tunnel.

After a few moments, right at the top of the earth elevator, Hermione could see a glimmer of natural light for the first time in over 2 decades. She had almost forgotten what it was like to see sunlight after so many years of just green tinted glow crystals and the occasional electric lantern.

"I would suggest covering your eyes." Ty La said as they neared the outside world. "It's harsh in the desert and you're not used to the light after so long in that charming hole that has been your home for more than half your life. It will damage your eyes otherwise."

Hermione bit back a retort about how she didn't deserve to be in that fucking hole or that she couldn't cover her eyes because of the excessive restraints she was in meant that she couldn't raise her arms at all but she knew that Ty La was right. Instead she just growled at the warden and narrowed her eyes to slits and looked down as they reached the darkened hut that served as the entrance to the subterranean prison cell that was The Avatar's Prison.

As soon as they walked out of the hut it wasn't just the bright light that stunned Hermione, though that did make her eyes water and she had to shut them for a moment and stop shuffling for a few seconds as she adjusted, it was the heat as well. It was boiling hot, so hot that she felt her skin immediately begin to heat up.

During her time in her cell, It had been warm underground but bearable, now though it was ridiculously hot. She barely had time to bask in it or anything as she was prodded into movement and hurried through the desert camp and to a waiting airship on the outskirts that bore the colors and symbols of the Kyoshi Warriors as fast as she could in her restraints. The only positive was that her eyes had adjusted enough to allow her to see what was going on by the time they reached the airship.

Standing at the base of the gangway, looking completely at ease in the desert heat, was a teenager of around 16 if Hermione had to guess. He was tall and powerfully built, the way only an earthbender could be, wearing nothing but thin green pants and a steel gray vest. His hair was short, cut military style, and jet black and his keen, intelligent eyes were a deep hazel. At his hips were a pair of vicious looking, single headed, likely platinum axes showing his proficiency with a weapon as well as being a bender. Hermione couldn't see a metal spool but she didn't doubt that the teen had one on him.

However, the most noticeable things about him were the extensive tattoos on the visible parts of his body. Hermione could make our the fore paws of a badgermole on his chest, one over his right shoulder, the other coming up from his left hip with a gap over his heart and the head of the beast coming over his left shoulder meaning the thing's broad back was tattooed on the teen's back and its legs would be on his sides.

His chest was not the only part of his body that was tattooed. A black coil, clearly a metal wire, snaked down his right arm from shoulder to wrist while a pair of large koi fish encircled his left arm, one around his forearm the other around his bicep. On the part of his abdomen where the badgermole's paws did not extend was a large, cracked, boulder as if the badgermole had pushed it there.

Looking at the boy's face Hermione could tell that he was the son of the Avatar. He had the same handsome, arrogant features of his father though not the same piercing green eyes.

"James good to see your out of the ship." Ron said with a little annoyance in his voice. "I hope you enjoyed your visit, now get back in and let the pilot know we have our cargo. I want to be ready to take off in 10 minutes."

"Right away Chief." James said in a clear confident voice. "I just wanted to see the prison dad built and his most notorious, surviving nemesis, that's all."

"I knew you would be one of that cunt's brats." Hermione snarled at him barely able to retain her anger at the Avatar for all the evil he had done in his life, evil that his son no doubt would continue in his name.

"Shut it." Ron snarled at her before turning to a still smiling James. "Yes Hermione is something and the stories you have heard about her won't do her justice but for now go back and help me."

"Of course Chief." James said giving Hermione another look while she bit back her desire to call Ron a misogynistic bastard as it wouldn't help her right now. "I'm sure that Hermione and I will meet again one day."

"I won't hold my breath pureblood." Hermione said trying to make his blood status sound like an insult. "The less I see of your kind the better in my book."

James just smiled again as he met her eyes before he turned to enter the ship to relay Ron's orders. They were still a few feet away but Hermione made sure she committed the teen's face to memory before he entered the airship. Hermione knew why she had done that, there was something in James's eyes, something lost, searching for meaning, purpose, buried deep behind his clam mask.

It was a look that Hermione knew very well as it had been the same sight that had greeted her in her mirror before she had met Master Leach and had her eyes, and other parts, opened by the Fire Enlightened. She would have to remember the boy, James, because despite her words to him, she was certain she would meet the boy again and under much different circumstances.

As soon as they reached the ship Hermione was hurried into it, up the ramp that was hard to get up given her restraints, and into the belly of the ship. Once inside the mercifully cooler and dimmer airship Hermione was led through the bowls of it, seeing modern tech for the first time since she was brought to the desert prison, and to a room in the center of the cargo level that looked out of place in this section of the airship.

Outside the room was an unknown Kyoshi Warrior who nodded to Ron and opened the door she was guarding. Before Hermione was led in Ron turned and addressed Ty La who had accompanied them inside.

"Warden Ty La, I, Chief Ron, Chief of the Republic City Police Department, do hereby relieve you of custody of this prisoner." Ron said is a formal tone before bowing to Ty La who had accompanied them into the airship but her wife hadn't. "The world thanks you for all your service and sacrifice in guarding such a high profile prisoner."

"Thank you Chief Ron." Ty La said bowing formally in return. "It has been an honor serving the world. I will see again soon, I hope. Take care of Hermione, she may be an insane, miserable, deluded, murderous, tyrannical cunt but she was a model prisoner."

"You two do know that I am still here." Hermione said annoyed at Ty La's lies but she knew she was in no place to contradict them.

"I know." Ty La said sweetly before she hugged Ron and then skipped away much to Hermione's surprise as she had never seen the Warden act so freely, though admittedly she had barely seen the warden during her incarceration due to the giant earth door between them.

"In." Ron grunted and turned Hermione around and forced her into the room. "This is where you will be held for the duration of the trip to Republic City.

Hermione said nothing as she walked in and sighed at the sight that greeted her. She had been in this room once before, back when she had been transferred to the Avatar's Prison after her death sentence was commuted to life without parole, though at the time she thought she was being taken away to be murdered quietly and not dumped in a hole and forgotten about.

The room was a prisoner transport cell block with three cells, one on either side of her and one across from the steel door. It was the one opposite the door that had its barred door open. All that was inside the cell was a metal bunk with a blanket and pillow on it and a toilet.

Grudgingly, Hermione shuffled forward and into the cell that would take her to Republic City. As soon as she was inside she heard the barred door slam and lock behind her, locking her in her first new cell in over 20 years.

"On your knees." Ron ordered in an official tone before Hermione could turn around and demand why she hadn't had her restraints taken off.

Hermione silently obeyed, seething with rage at having to follow orders from someone like Ron who epitomized everything wrong with the world, as collapsed painfully to her knees. She felt Ron behind her and soon the leg irons were removed making her sigh in relief.

"Stand up slowly and turn around facing the bars." Ron ordered in the same official tone.

Again Hermione obeyed and slowly, carefully rose to her feet and turned around to face the Chief of Police. Ron reached through the bars and using a platinum key he unlocked her wrists, causing an involuntary tingle at the touch from a man, and one who she had once had feelings for, something she had not felt in decades. Then Ron unlocked the belly band and removed it.

"You will be shackled again once we reach Republic City." Ron said removing the restraints from the cell. "Your belongings will be kept here until your transfer either back to the desert or to Azkaban, depending on how truthful you are."

"How long is the trip to Republic City?" Hermione asked before Ron could leave.

"Several hours at least." Ron said. "We have to take a circuitous route so that people don't know where we came from. We should get there after nightfall."

"So the Avatar has a son." Hermione said conversationally as she felt the bump of the airship taking off. "I'm not particularly surprised that he and your sister reproduced and added another elitist pureblood to the world."

"Yes James is interning with me at the moment." Ron said not raising to her accurate statement about his sister and best friend. "But don't trouble yourself with him, think about how the cell you are currently in was once used to transfer Pyrites from the Fire Nation to the special prison he was housed in for 5 years. Amusing how that very cell was used to hold the two individuals with the longest rap sheets in history, a combined half billion felonies. Life is full of such coincidences."

"What this very cell!" Hermione demanded, her own anger coming out at Ron's words. "Wasn't Warren and some Chosen lackey of hers transported alongside him. I demand to be in the cell that housed Warren."

"Tough titties bitch." Ron said as he turned to leave. "That cell is used for the highest profile prisoner being transported and seeing as there isn't anyone who has a higher profile than you it's yours. Warren and Tremlett were nowhere near as significant as Pyrites at the time of their transfer. Besides, it is the one opposite the door so we can keep a real close eye on you during the trip."

With that Ron left the room and slammed the door, locking it afterwards. Hermione swore loudly as she heard the door lock from the outside. Sighing, she turned as sat down on the metal bunk, at least it was different, if harder, than her earth bed. She had a few hours alone, something she was very used to these days, before she reached civilization. At least she was in a different cell and on her way to Republic City.

Hermione could use the trip to make sure her speech was carefully worded so as to technically be true while still acknowledging that she was entirely in the right about all her actions taken during her enlightened rule of the Fire Utopia. Instead, Hermione decided to take a nap. In seconds, she was sound asleep on the metal bunk.

* * *

Several hours later Hermione was woken her nap she by the motion of the airship descending, a motion that shifted her position enough to wake her. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Hermione groaned, sat up and waited for the airship to slow down. A moment later it docked with a slight jerk.

Shortly after the airship was docked the door to her cell opened and Ron and James entered, the latter now wearing a steel colored shirt under a green jacket and black metal boots. Ron once again carried the full platinum restraints over his shoulder along with a gray, clearly prison issue, long sleeved sweatshirt which he tossed into her cell as he approached.

"I would suggest putting that on." Ron said as Hermione stood up and grudgingly obliged. "It's much colder her than out in the desert, especially given the time if the year. You will only be outside for a few minutes so you will only need that."

"You know I'm not well versed with time right now." Hermione said once the sweatshirt was on. It wasn't thick and was well worn in places but it would prevent hypothermia. "What time of the year is it?"

"Winter." Ron said with a smile. "It's almost time for the Winter Solstice. Your confession will be the start of the festivities in Republic City."

"Charming." Hermione grumbled as she tucked her pants into the cheap socks she had worn in the desert prison. "I hate the cold."

Ron didn't say anything and Hermione sighed as she turned around and placed her hands behind her head so that Ron could attached the restraints as usual. Once the belly chain was on, she turned around so that her wrists could be shackled and attached to the chain around her waist.

"Am I ever going to get ordinary handcuffs?" Hermione asked holding back the retort about how she shouldn't even be in prison to begin with. "Cos I haven't had the pleasure of simply cuffs, either in front or behind me, since the Avatar arrested me after he stripped me of my rightful title and Raava given bending. Ty La insisted on the full restraints as well, despite the lack of threat I pose."

"The answer is never." Ron said with a sinister smile at her. "You are classified as a high profile, maximum security and maximum threat and risk inmate. That means that for your entire time in custody you must be fully restrained and guarded by multiple guards or deputies whenever you are being transferred anywhere, even within prison. It also comes with certain housing restrictions but you already know about those ones."

"Great." Hermione muttered as she began to shuffle forward and out of the cell with Ron behind her and James in front of her. "I'm just a pathetic nonbender now and I never learned to fight without my firebending so I shouldn't have to deal with this shit. I pose no threat and no risk."

"It's more to do with your status, crimes and former position." Ron admitted from behind her. "That's what makes you so high profile. Voldemort received the same status after his arrest and incarceration and he was in the same boat as you when it came down to nonbending skills. He of course died 4 years afterwards a broken man who never recovered from having his bending stripped from him so at least you are stronger than him in that way."

Hermione didn't have time to say anything as she was suddenly assaulted by cold and snow for the first time in decades and her response died in her throat at the sudden change in temperature. The door was open and the gangway down and she could tell that it was snowing even from within the airship. It was the open door that had cause the cold and it was towards that door that she was shuffling now.

Hermione reached the door and began to ease her way down the gangway, Ron's hand on her elbow to guide her down, and onto the cold roof. She could tell that they had moored on the roof of the RCPD city jail, an impressive landing given the snow falling around her. Across from her was an elevator door that likely led down into the jail. At the door was two unknown Kyoshi Warriors, likely from their Republic City branch, who were clearly waiting for them.

"The Kyoshi Warriors are still technically in charge of you until you reach Azkaban." Ron said as they crossed the roof. "Providing you don't lie that is. Remember, no one knows you are here and we will keep it like that until the press conference."

Hermione just nodded as she shuffled towards the elevator that was waiting for them, she didn't have the energy to speak anymore. Once inside the two Kyoshi Warriors, Ron and James stood around Hermione in elevator as it descended. Once again Hermione was certain that the cell would be underground.

In short order the elevator stopped moving and the doors opened to a long, steel lined, corridor with steel doors on tracks spaced equidistant along the walls. Hermione noticed that all the slots on the doors were closed.

"Welcome to the solitary housing unit of the Republic City prison." Ron said with a note of pride. "One way in, one way out. You are locked down 24/7. Only earthbenders are not held down here due to their bending, all others are housed here. It is one of the few places that is certified to house prisoners of your classification. This will be your new temporary home."

Hermione again didn't speak as she shuffled down the corridor. As she walked she could hear the other inmates down here begin to scream as she walked, the doors didn't do much to dampen their voices.

Most were male but there were a few female voices thrown in as well, given the nature of the solitary housing unit it was mixed. It would seem that despite Hermione's efforts to elevate women above men in the name of equality, they were being treated the same in being sent to this extreme form of punishment that no woman deserved to be sentenced to.

"We got new meat boys." One male voice said.

"Yeah wonder who it is who got sent down here." Another said.

"Only us sick, perverted and psychopathic fucks end up down here." A female voice cackled.

"Well ladies it's another bitch just for you."

"How can you tell?"

"I can smell her cunt from here."

"You sick fuck."

Hermione zoned out the yells and laughs of the disgusting fucks who clearly deserved to be here, unlike here, and continued her shuffle to the only door set into the far wall opposite the elevator. One of the girls slid it open and then opened a second, barred door, for her. Hermione was led into the cell and the bars slid shut. Once they were closed the leg irons were removed and she turned around to have the handcuffs and belly chain removed.

"Have fun." Ron said with an evil smile. "You will be collected when it is time to get you ready for the public."

With that Ron slid the first door shut and locked it. Hermione heard him leaving her alone in the cell. She stared at the solid steel door from behind her bars for a moment as the footsteps left before the rattle of the elevator ascending told her that Ron was finally gone. At last, Hermione turned to look at her latest cell.

It wasn't much different from the one she had called home for over 22 years out in the desert. On one wall was a concrete bed with a thin mattress, a pillow and a blanket. There was a steel desk bolted into the other wall with a concrete stool at it and a mirror on the wall. Next to the desk was the toilet and sink, something that was much nicer than the hole she had used in her last cell. In the far corner was a metal shower that Hermione knew would turn on at random at some point for her to use and she wouldn't know when.

Hermione sighed and quickly made the bed and stripped down to get into it. Hermione knew that she would be forced to lie soon and as she got into bed to try and get some sleep she was at least pleased that for the first time in years she would be falling asleep somewhere other than on slab of rock underneath the desert. In moments Hermione had drifted off into a dreamless sleep, as she did every night. Soon, she would have her most important day since her trial and Hermione couldn't wait for it.

**Again sorry for the delay in uploading, it will be like that for a while. This chapter is the first of 3 chapters that are from Hermione's POV as they clear up her arc in Book 3, hence why there is an anti-Ron interpretation as that is Hermione's views on him and his actions, which are of course misunderstood and extremely misinterpreted. This arc is more important to Hermione's character and some spinoff works then the main events of Book 3 but given the fact that Hermione set in motion the events of Book 3, she deserves to have her arc completed in the book. ****That is all for this post chapter note, as******** always please like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked in reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next week.  
******

******Stringdog******


	20. Chapter 19

**Here is the nineteenth chapter in Book 3. As usual, there is no excuse for how late this chapter is other than real life and a need for a break from fanfiction. I will use my free time over Christmas to catch up though so expect multiple chapters a week for a few weeks. No questions to answer here****** so sit back and enjoy the 19th full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 19**

Hermione woke to the sound of a metallic hammering on her cell door. Groaning, the former Fire Empress got out of her shitty, uncomfortable, concrete bed and walked to the door. There was a food hatch in the door that around waist level that she had not noticed the day before. On the bent down flap was a covered plastic tray.

"Breakfast maggots." Came the harsh voice of a guard. Hermione didn't know where the guard was but he was going away judging by the sound of a cart moving down the hallway.

Hermione groaned, she was the rightful ruler of the Fire Utopia, if not the world, but instead she was in a tiny cell being treated like shit by those who served the oppressors of the world. Alas she was no longer in a position to do anything about that thanks to the fucking Avatar and his illegal actions in removing her from power. It was why she had had to make a deal with the Avatar in order to have a chance at retaining her sanity and get out of prison one day.

Hermione put the thoughts of what she had lost thank to Avatar Harry to the back of her mind and picked up her tray and brought it through the matching slot in the barred door of the cell. She took it to the small metal desk and removed the top of the tray and looked at the gruel she had been served.

On the tray was a small amount of what Hermione assumed was rice porridge, a few pieces of some unidentified and barely cooked meat, a piece of stale bread, an apple and a bottle of juice. She had never gotten used to prison food, or really anything else about prison life over the last 23 years. Still, she had to eat. Picking up the shitty spork that came with the tray, Hermione began her meal.

It turned out that she had about 20 minutes to eat her shit before the guard came back for her tray. After that Hermione was left alone. She had no idea how long she had been in the cell after breakfast before the shower suddenly went on.

If it was anything like the one in her last cell, Hermione knew that she only had at most 20 minutes of lukewarm water before it cut out. She stripped down and hopped in to quickly wash herself with the provided soap so that she was ready for her forced, false confession.

As soon as Hermione was done with her shower she hopped out and used the provided towel that had been on her bed when she been dumped in the cell. She was just finishing drying when a she heard the door begin to slide open.

Startled, Hermione made sure that she was covered by her towel so that she could act quickly should she need too. Hermione wouldn't put it past one of the guards to gang rape her if they found out that Hermione was there.

Instead the door open to reveal a stunning, tall blond girl in her early 20s wearing an air nomad glider suit with an out of place, dark blue, trim. Her hair was tied back in a tight braid with a dark blue Southern Water Tribe ribbon showing off the arrow tattoo of a master on her forehead. At her hip was a small bag.

"Thank you I can take it from here." The airbender said to an unseen guard as the barred door slid opened and she stepped into the cell. "I can handle her if she tries anything funny."

Hermione didn't doubt it given how athletic the women looked and that she was an airbender in an enclosed space. As soon as the blond woman entered the metal door, but not the barred one, closed locking them in the cell together.

"You dry Hermione?" The woman asked her.

"Yes." Hermione said adjusting the towel, confused as to why there was a young airbender in her cell. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Oh sorry where are my manners." The blond said with a light chuckle. "My name is Victoire and I was asked by the Avatar to get you ready for your big press conference in a few hours. So please remove the towel and get dressed so I can get to work. No need to be modest around me, I have seen it all before."

"Fine but no gay shit." Hermione said as she removed her towel and put on the prison issue rags that she had worn for years in the desert, along with the sweatshirt she had been given the day before. "I may support gay rights and making sure their represented and heard at the cost of the previous powers that be, as should be right for equality, but I ain't a fucking dyke. That shit's fucking disgusting"

"Neither am I." Victoire said with a forced smile, she clearly didn't understand equality and Hermione instantly knew that the woman was a staunch supporter of the Avatar. "Now please, sit down."

Hermione did as she was asked and sat on the stool in the cell. The other woman busied around her and pulled Hermione's long, gray, hair so that it was all behind her. Then Victoire removed a pair of scissors from the bag and trimmed it so that it fell a little past Hermione's shoulders.

As she worked, Hermione saw Victoire's sleeves pull up and on the insides of her wrists were a few tattoos. On her right wrist was the symbol of the Southern Water Tribe while on her left wrist was the symbol of the Air Nation. As the woman worked Hermione studied Victoire a little more and noticed tell-tale signs that the girl was related to someone from the Southern Water Tribe.

"Where are you from?" Hermione asked breaking the silence at last. "Cos you ain't pure air nomad. Also how the fuck did you know about met? My location has always been classified."

"Isn't that a microaggression that you banned back when you were a tyrant?" Victoire asked sweetly causing Hermione to growl at the insinuation that she had committed such an egregious offense. "But to answer your question, yes I am not pure air nomad. My father is Southern Water Tribe, mother Air Nation. Currently I work on Air Temple Island."

"I get that but who the fuck are you really?" Hermione said, irritated at her question not being answered. "Judging by the fact that you know where I am, you were likely sent here by the Avatar himself. I'm going to say that you are somehow related to him, he wouldn't trust someone he doesn't know with me. He may be a pureblood, elitist, racist, bigoted, oppressive, rapist but he is careful when it comes down to dealing with someone of my status."

"I wouldn't insult my uncle while I am holding scissors near your throat my dear." Victoire said in the same sweet tone as she finished trimming the rest of Hermione's hair and began to brush it. "For someone who claims to be so wise and intelligent, that isn't smart."

"Ah so your related to his entitled wife." Hermione said ignoring the clearly fake threat, the world needed her right now so Hermione knew that Victoire wouldn't do a thing to her.

"Yes my father is Princess Ginny's eldest brother." Victoire said as she continued to work. "Chief William of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Really?" Hermione asked genuinely confused, that was not the brother that she had been expecting. "Based on your age I would say your his eldest as I remember hearing of his wedding. I didn't expect his eldest to be an airbender though. Surely you can't be the Crown Princess though? Given how backwards, sexist, misogynistic and patriarchal the Southern Water Tribe is, I wouldn't doubt it if you're below every male in the line of succession."

"Again I could so easily kill you right now." Victoire said idly as she cut off a little more hair. "If you had ever bothered to actually learn of other cultures rather than force your own world view on them against their will, you would learn that since my great grandfather was elected chief and his line made the Royal Line it has always passed onto the eldest child, regardless of gender. We are the second nation after the Fire Nation to adopt such a succession model."

"That is oddly progressive, I didn't think a backwater dictatorship like the Southern Water Tribe had it in them." Hermione mused. "Still, no matter how good that policy is, they can't be happy with and airbender as an heir."

"For once, you are right." Victoire said, much to Hermione's consternation that she could be anything but right all the time. "I was born the Crown Princess and heir to the throne but due to my bending I was ultimately, and after many years of debate, deemed ineligible to rule unless I gave it up at 18, joining you as the only other woman to have her bending removed by the Avatar. I chose to keep my bending and abdicate my right and any claims I had to the Chiefdom of the Southern Water Tribe. At that point, my younger sister took over as Crown Princess. I do not regret it one day."

"I see, I am not surprised that they forced such a choice on you." Hermione admitted.

"It was the right call and I made my decision." Victoire responded. "And I would make it again. I was never cut out to lead a nation, to be Chief in a fancy ice palace in the South. That isn't who I am. I have always preferred the simpler, humbler life of an airbender to the politics and procedures of power."

"That still doesn't make you any less privileged." Hermione pointed out. "You were born to royalty, you had money, wealth, power, and privilege. So what if you turned it down, you still have it."

"Privilege is a subjective term." Victoire replied after a moment and Hermione knew that she had gotten to the airbender. "Depending on who you ask. My family made sure I knew that despite our station, I would be treated just the same as everyone else. As Crown Princess I was expected to join the military out of the Academy and prove myself there as if I was any other soldier. The same for any of my family in their pursuits. When I renounced my title, my sister took that burden but I had to live as any in the Air Nation would. I received no special treatment. Unlike some under your rule."

"I was correcting past discrimination and privilege." Hermione snapped. "I was justified in my actions. It is not discrimination or privilege if it is affecting a disenfranchised group."

"Only to those who use it to justify their own actions." Victoire said with a snip of the scissors. "I will not deny that there are problems, individual acts that are bad, and that there are those who are privileged and who abuse it but they seem to be more in line with your thinking then mine."

"Then they recognize and check their privilege and use it for the greater good." Hermione said with a smirk. "That isn't privilege."

"If that is what helps you sleep at night with the crimes you have committed then so be it." Victoire said with an oddly sad tone in her voice. "But before you keep spouting off about all this, pause and think about what is going on right now. I, the former heir to the Southern Throne, who renounced her claim, is here, in a prison cell, calmly cutting the hair of a murderous tyrant who's actions decimated an entire nation to the point that they are still recovering to this day."

Hermione didn't speak to that and just glowered at the mirror. She knew that she was right, regardless of what the privileged cunt had just said to her. This was the treatment she deserved, to be waited on by the former elites, it was what Hermione expected. It changed nothing.

"That's what I thought." Victoire said misunderstanding Hermione's silence as she put the scissors away. "Now what are we going to do about your hair?"

"What about it?" Hermione asked looking at the lank, listless, mess of greasy, dull gray hair that was the result of her incarceration. "All I know that it is now gray and not beautiful, bushy and brown as it was in my prime."

"True." Victoire admitted as she took out a brush and comb and set to work. "I have seen pictures of you in the history books about your bloody reign and in museums and I must say it's not what I was expecting. Back in the day it was bushy, vibrant and a rich brown. With this, you are almost unrecognizable, almost."

"Yeah well 22 years underground with no natural light and shitty shampoo and conditioner will do that to someone's hair." Hermione growled as she looked in the mirror and admitted that eve she could barely recognize herself. "Not the best conditions for hair care."

It wasn't' just the hair that had changed about Hermione however. Her face was gaunt, sunken despite working out the last few months. Her skin was no longer tanned but a sickly, chalky, white. Hermione sighed, she had once been so beautiful but the Avatar had robbed of that just as he had robbed her of everything else, even her firebending.

"What about makeup?" Hermione asked. She normally eschewed it as she didn't believe in false advertising it did and how sexist it was, well that and she didn't need it, but given her appearance she wanted to look her best. "I could do with some. I need to look presentable."

"Don't be silly." Victoire said with an airy chuckle as she put the brush and comb away. "You're a convicted felon so you won't be getting any of that. There are not special privileges for female prisoners just because of their gender."

"Back when I ran the Fire Utopia I made sure that women were treated fairly in prison as they should be, not like the men." Hermione said as Victoire finished with her hair. "Women deserve to be treated well in prison, they shouldn't be there unless they are internalized misogynists who just want to be subjugated by men."

"Yes how very discriminatory you, I expected no less." Victoire said as she backed up her stuff. "But then again, you know about as much about equality as a piece of shit does."

Hermione again growled but didn't say anything as she knew that she couldn't. She just wanted to get this day over so that she could be transferred to a normal prison. Soon it would be over. In a few minutes Victoire was done putting her stuff away and stepped back.

"There, ready for your biggest day since you murdered Firelord Iroh and illegally claimed the throne of the Fire Nation." Victoire said with a smile as she banged on the metal door. "The world has waited too long for this."

"I executed a tyrant but you wouldn't know the difference being the child of one yourself and almost becoming one as well." Hermione snarled as the door slid open. "You are just like the rest, an ungrateful cunt who was too ignorant and brainwashed to see true enlightenment and just wanted to go back to be slaves to the true tyrants."

"Told you Hermione was charming." A familiar voice said as Victoire left the cell to reveal who was there to collect here. "But nothing prepares you for meeting her face to face."

Hermione stood to see Ron, James and a tall, handsome, brown haired man in the olive green fatigues of the United Army. Judging by the rank on his shoulder he was a lieutenant and if he was here he had to have some connection to the elites to be granted access to her. Victoire stepped over to the unknown lieutenant and kissed the man before turning cuddling up to him.

"See Teddy I told you it would be fine." Victoire said to who Hermione assumed was her boyfriend. "She may be a monster but nothing I can't handle, I am trained for a fight just in case. You were right uncle, she is a real piece of work."

"Try her back in the day, now that was an experience." Ron said with a cold look at Hermione as he accepted the restraints from James. "Right Hermione, it sure was a ride back when you were a true threat to the world."

Hermione bit back a retort as Ron stepped forward and into the cell to administer the now familiar restraints to Hermione's body. She sighed as the ritual happened but there wasn't much she could do about it. Either she let this shit happen or she fought and it happened anyway and with more pain.

Hermione didn't mind pain but only when she was inflicting it, preferably to Ron. She had to quell those wayward thoughts. They were of a misguided young girl who was finally seeing a boy her own age in the same light Leach had looked at her. That was a lifetime ago, things were forever different now.

Hermione was snapped back to reality when Ron forced her out of the cell and into the corridor. There was a gasp from the RCPD officer who had been standing behind his Chief when he saw who the special prisoner was. Evidently he hadn't been told who had arrived the night before.

"Chief, Chief, that's, that's the Fire Empress herself, Hermione the Cruel." He said using the epithet that she hated.

"It was Hermione the Savior." Hermione snarled at him. "Use the correct epithet for me. I may be in chains but I was still the savior of the Fire Utopia. I earned that name, use it."

"You earned the epithet 'the Cruel' as well." James whispered to the others behind her.

"Open up the viewing slots on all the cells." Ron ordered silencing all conversation. "They may as well see who is here, it ain't like any of them are going anywhere. Once done you are to stay here with Lieutenant Edward so that you don't ruin the surprise that is Hermione's presence and impending confession."

"Of course Chief." The underling said as he hurried down the corridor sliding open the viewing slots.

"Listen up inmates you are going to get a rare and special privilege today." Ron called out as he began to walk down the corridor. "You sick fucks get to see who we brought in last night before the rest of the world get to know. Seeing as y'all ain't going nowhere you can't ruin the surprise."

Hermione felt a push in her back and she began to shuffle down the corridor. As she walked she heard the voices of the inmates once again shouting at her as she walked past their cells and they recognized her.

"Is that…"

"It can't be …."

"It is …"

"It's Hermione the Cruel!"

"Can't believe she's here, I thought she was long dead."

"I thought they secretly killed her."

"Evidently they didn't."

"Damn she's still not hot."

"I'd fuck her though, just for the power trip."

"Me too, I'd love to make the former Fire Empress lick my wet cunt."

Hermione once again ignored the crude comments and walked with her head held high, her back as straight as possible in the restraints. She was above these people. She was above everyone. She was one of the last Enlightened still alive and the most Enlightened of all of them. The world may believe the Avatar's lie but she would never believe it. She was the rightful ruler of the world, regardless of her situation.

Soon they reached the elevator and she was hurried into it along with Ron, James and Victoire and mercifully the sound of the sick fuckers in solitary were cut off. That was good as they had been getting worse while she had been walking. The elevator then took them up a level and opened into an underground parking deck.

Hermione was quickly bundled into the back of a waiting prison transport truck that had been parked right in front of the elevator just for this purpose. The van had no windows and Ron attached her chains to a metal bar in the back of the truck before he closed and locked the door leaving her alone in it. A moment later Hermione felt the van lurch into gear and drive.

How long they were moving she did not know, she had no way of seeing her surrounds, but after a while she heard earthbending. Then she felt the van begin to slow until it came to a stop. A few minutes later the door was opened and a familiar face looked in.

"Hello Hermione, ready to honor the last part of your deal." Avatar Harry said with a smile.

Harry didn't wait for a reply, he just jumped into the back of the van and unlocked Hermione's chain connecting her to the metal bench and hauled her out of the van. She had to jump down and Ron grabbed her arm to steady here and prevent her from falling as Harry followed her out.

Looking around, Hermione noticed that they were in an underground cavern that Harry had likely created to hold the van and Hermione. As soon as she was steady, Harry walked her over to a spot and put here there.

"Stand here and I will raise you up when it is time." Harry said as Ron moved to flank Harry. "James will make sure that you don't do anything."

Harry nodded to his smiling son as he raised a platform to take himself and Ron out of the cavern and up onto a stone dais that he had probably created for the press conference. Hermione was now left in the cavern with James, evidently Victoire had not joined them, and knew there was nothing to do but wait for her to finally address the world about her enlightened actions as Fire Empress of the Fire Utopia.

* * *

On the dais was all the World Leaders sitting calmly and Ron moved to stand with them. Harry walked forward to the lecturn that had been set up there and looked out over the central square of Republic City, right in front of the Presidential Palace. In front of him was a crowd of reporters from all forms of media along with a large portion of the city who had come to see what this sudden press conference was all about. Harry smiled at them.

"Welcome gathered guests, press and inquisitive citizens who have come out on this cold day to see what this is all about." Harry said to the gathered crowd. "I will not take your up your time with my speaking for this is not about me. Y'all are likely wondering why I called this and your waiting will come to an end momentarily."

Harry paused for a moment so that the crowd could mutter about what it might be. He also wanted to bring up the anticipation in the square. Once it was where Harry wanted it to be, he continued.

"As y'all know a few months ago I, along with my team, raided the headquarters of the Enlightened, their island hideout. The raid culminated in the death of the Fire Enlightened, former headmaster of the Royal Fire School System, Leach and the confirmation of ex-monk Myrtle's passing years ago."

At this point Harry paused in his speech. The crowd had begun to cheer at this and he wanted to let them have this moment.

"Alas Cresswell, the Earth Enlightened, escaped." Harry continued once the crowd had died down. "After the raid I said that we were acting on a tip from an informant close to the Enlightened and now that informant will be revealed to the world."

Once again Harry was forced to pause as the crowd began buzzing again at this news. The identity of the informant who had helped finally track down most of the remaining Enlightened had been part of the rumor mill for months. Now they were going to find out who it was.

"Part of the deal I and the other World Leaders made with the informant in exchange for the information we need, was that the informant would make a statement to the world as part of the deal in which she confesses to her many crimes." Harry continued and suddenly the square was quiet as they began to realize who the informant was. "So I give you my informant that helped break one of the last secrets of the Enlightened. Members of the press and citizens of the world, I present, for the first time in over 20 years, the former Fire Empress and the 6th Enlightened, Hermione."

The buzz resumed as Harry stepped aside and slammed his foot on the stone platform. A moment later a hole appeared in the platform and Hermione appeared, fully shackled, at the lectern. As soon as she appeared cameras flashed and a the buzz turned into a cacophony at the first appearance of Hermione in years.

Harry raised a fist and sent out a jet of fire high into the air to quiet down the crowd. Once it was quiet Harry turned to Hermione and nodded. As he did this Harry retracted the metal soles of his shoes so that he could truth see Hermione's words.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she approached the microphones, blinking away the flashing lights of the cameras that had begun as soon as she was raised up to the dais. She had been surprised when the Avatar had raised her up but now she was ready. She had prepared for this and it was time to spin her tale so that she could honor her end of the deal while still acknowledging that she was in the right. Hermione took a deep breath before she began to give her first speech in over 20 years.

"I would wave or do something with my hands but as you can see I can't raise them at all." Hermione said indicating her cuffed hands as she tried to raise them in a failed attempt at hummer to lighten the situation. "But enough of that. I am here today to make a confession. To allocate to the many crimes that I have been convicted of and to apologize to all those who see themselves as victims of my reign and who perceived that they were harm by my actions."

At this Hermione paused. This was her first phrasing that appealed to what the Avatar wanted while being true and not admitting to what he actually desired. Hermione knew that her enemies and those who had not embraced her saw themselves as the victims but they weren't. Only who she said were victims could be victims.

"When I became the Fire Empress of the Fire Utopia, after I executed Firelord Iroh during my coup that ended his tyranny, I made many laws, many degrees, many policies." Hermione continued after her pause, the crowd now silent as they listened to her. "I did this in my zeal to show the world that my Fire Utopia was the most enlightened, the most equal, the most perfect nation in the world."

Hermione paused again but this time it was not for the people, this time it was for her. Even after all these years, she was still emotional at the thought of the perfect nation she had created being ended because of the ignorance of the Avatar. When she had composed herself, Hermione continued with her speech.

"I had created a nation run on the tenants of social justice, on ending privilege to those who had experienced it in the past. A nation set on ending sexism, misogyny, on redistributing wealth horded over generations to those who needed it the most. A nation that valued equal rights for all even if those who had benefited in the past had to be put in their place. This is because the oppressor can never be oppressed."

Again Hermione paused to let her powerful words sit in. She wanted to make sure that everyone knew the utopia had been destroyed when she had been illegally removed from power. However, it wasn't having the effect that she had hopped as the people were getting a little irritated. Fuck them, Hermione was going to continue with her speech so that the world knew what it had lost when it decided to label her a criminal and not the savior of the world that she was.

"Unfortunately many in the world did not understand this and instead saw my regime a cruel, brutal and dictatorial." Hermione continued, her imperial tone coming back to her now that she had a platform to preach to the ignorant masses from. "To this day, I do not know why this is the case. True I made all the rules but that was because I am Enlightened and all my views should be law it is as simple as that. I showed that when I made the laws there was none of the problems that we see in the other nations. All inequality was ended in the Fire Utopia, the first time in history a nation has accomplished this feat."

Hermione took this moment to stop and glare at the crowd. She may be in chains, she may be in prison rags, but she was still the Fire Empress and she knew how to speak to a crowd and how to look at one. Now she was glaring at them to show her displeasure at their ungratefulness towards her by removing her from her throne.

"It is true that I silenced hate speech, which I defined as anything that I disagreed with, but I had to in order to provide a truly great society free of hate and bigotry." Hermione continued when she was ready. "I had to be tough, I had to be blunt, I had to be restrictive in order to achieve the goals I had set out for the Fire Utopia. I did what I did for the betterment of the people and I would do it again in a heartbeat. The only way to ensure this is to dictate what people do and think. I can do this because I am enlightened and therefore have the right to do this."

Hermione stopped and glared at the people. Instead of the chasten looks she wanted, she saw anger and hatred directed towards her. They were murmuring and irritated at her. Hermione sighed, she knew it was time to change tact and give them what they wanted. She had hoped that her fiery speech and indignation would rally the crowd but it had failed. She would have to give them what they wanted.

"Alas in my zeal I did not oversee my subordinates as well as I should have and there were clear abuses of power by those who I had trusted with it." Hermione said as her passion waned and she resigned herself to what she had to do. "I wanted loyalty, I wanted my laws followed without question, I wanted my laws enforced and implemented and these people were willing to do all of that. I did not question their methods, I only cared for their results. In hindsight, I should have vetted and overseen them better. That was my mistake and I admit to that. That is why I am here today. I am here to take responsibility for all the actions committed by those who I reigned over just as any leader should."

Hermione could feel the tears in her eyes as she admitted to her mistake. In her years in prison this was one of the few things that she had realized was a mistake. She didn't regret the laws or her actions with dissidents. What she did regret was how they were implemented by monsters who espoused her views to achieve power for themselves. She had not questioned them, she just wanted results. This is what the ignorant masses wanted and she was going to give it to them.

"While I did use forced labor, it that was the labor of criminals who had broken my laws and I needed that labor to aid in the prosperity of my nation." Hermione continued as she addressed one of the issues that people had with her, despite it being legal under her laws. "What I did was legal and necessary. Alas, when you are working there will be accidents and people will die while working but they had assumed the risks when they committed the crimes. If I am responsible for their deaths then so be it, they broke my laws and I sentenced them accordingly. In that vein, I did sentence traitors to my regime to death, but again, as a sovereign leader I had the authority to do so."

At this Hermione paused to compose herself. Her eyes were no longer wet but she was still angry at the world for making her do this, for everything they did to her. She was the rightful ruler of the Fire Utopia, nee the world, but instead she was nothing more than a monster to those whom she had benefitted the most.

"However the world did not see it the same way I did and sent the Avatar to illegally end my enlightened reign." Hermione continued, her anger coming out in her words. "I was defeated, humiliated, stripped of my bending and arrested in violation of Enlightened law. As a result, I was charged with over 100 million felonies, including almost 2 million counts of murder for all the deaths that occurred during my reign. These were deaths I had nothing to do with directly but were the results of those who abused the power entrusted in them or who had died because of their own actions resulting in their convictions. This did not sway the ICTFU did not see it the correct way and subsequently convicted me on all counts."

As Hermione reached her conviction her anger left her and she deflated and stopped talking. There was nothing she could do to change what had happened. The only thing she could do was to give everyone what they wanted and at least give her the chance at freedom down the road. Otherwise, she was going to rot in prison, by herself, for the rest of her life. It was time to do the one thing she had never expected to do, confess to the false charges that had been leveled against her.

"But the past is the past, I am here to do one thing." Hermione said as resignation set in. "I hereby officially plead guilty to every single charge I was convicted of and acknowledge that I am responsible for all of them as the Fire Empress."

This caused the crowd to erupt. Hermione had braced herself for this, but she was still disappointed that it had not been anger but cheers at her plea. The cameras were flashing again and blinding Hermione. Still she had a few more things to say and decided to just plow through it.

"To the families that lost loved ones." Hermione began and the crowd silenced once again to listen to her. "To those who were torn apart either because of the actions of my subordinates or their own actions in breaking my enlightened laws, to you, I apologize for all the pain and harm that has been done unto you under my watch as Empress Hermione the Savior. I was the leader and when the world decides that my actions were crimes, I must take responsibility for them even if I know that my actions were justified. Now I have confessed to the crimes the world believes I am guilty of, I have said how they occurred and I have apologized for them. It may have taken me over 20 years to come to this realization but I have."

Hermione couldn't continue as her emotions overcame her at her last statement. She didn't cry, she just felt drained and sad that she had to do this. The crowd however were mumbling and confused as they tried to understand what she had just said. Taking a deep breath, Hermione composed herself for something else that she had to say, something that would at least get the people somewhat back on her side.

"In making this confession, I have turned on my former associates within the Enlightened. I have betrayed those who raped and brainwashed me from the age of 10. Those who made me into the monster that the world sees me as these days just because I made the Fire Utopia a better place for all. I now speak to those who I exiled when they were threatening to usurp my power. I now denounce you. You are not the true Enlightened, only I am, and you do not deserve the title or honor of being Enlightened."

At that the crowd went silent and just stared at Hermione. It was clearly what they had not been expecting.

"I have one last thing to say." Hermione said as she came to the end of her speech. "And I direct at two people specifically. To Cresswell and the Water Enlightened, the last two Enlightened still alive and free, I urge you to turn yourselves in. It's over, we lost. I have done what I came here to do. Thank you for giving me the time to speak to you today."

Hermione bowed her head, a tear falling down her cheek as her composure at what she had been forced to do finally broke, and took a step back from the lectern. As soon as the media noticed that she was done, they started hollering out questions. Meanwhile, the citizens were screaming insults and other vile things at her as they cheered at her confession. That was when the Avatar opened up the stage and Hermione was lowered into the earth, thankfully ending this ordeal for her.

* * *

Once Hermione was gone Harry looked to King Zhan who nodded back. Hermione had been truthful in her statement, even if she hadn't been particularly pleasant or remorseful in it and had deflected blame to her subordinates or victims throughout her confession. She had honored her end of the deal, had pled guilty, and Harry would honor his end and transfer her to Azkaban. First, though, he approached the microphones and deal with the media.

"Thank y'all for coming, there will be no questions at this time." Harry called into the microphones, quieting the crowd once more. "In accordance with her deal, Hermione will be transferred to Azkaban Prison Island at an undisclosed period of time and her sentence will be reduced to a mandatory minimum of 50 years, with credit for current time served since her conviction, before she will be eligible for parole. This is in exchange for her confession and testimony against the Enlightened, both of which have been deemed truthful. Thank you for your time now but I must go about my duties as the Avatar, as must the other World Leaders."

With that Harry bent himself deeper into the earth and back to the cavern as the media continued to ask questions. Hermione was already in the van, James had ensured that she was placed there while Harry had been ending the press conference. Harry then waited for Ron to join him, via a premade passage, and they got into the van and drove away from the cavern at last.

They used the old tunnels that the Equalists had used almost a century ago to navigate the van out of the city and into the countryside and to the north of the city where the Kyoshi Airship awaited them. This was done to avoid any press or attacks on Hermione's life should someone try it and there were many who would want to do so if they could.

Soon they reached the airship and Harry and Ron got out and went to the back of the van. Harry fetched a clearly emotionally drained Hermione out of the back of the van and without a word lead the shackled woman to the airship. While he was doing this, Ron got into the driver's seat and drove the van back, he had his job to do now that the solstice festivities would begin soon.

Hermione didn't say a word the entire time he was taking her to the airship. Harry assumed she was drained from the efforts of the day and all that it had entailed. Regardless, he didn't mind, Hermione was always best when she was silent.

Harry led her up the gangway and to the cell in the center of the hold, guarded by the usual Kyoshi Warrior. She continued to not say a word even as he locked her in her cell and removed her restraints. Once they were gone Harry reached into his vest and pulled out the sealed scroll that he had kept there for after the press conference. Harry then unsealed it and handed it to Hermione along with a pen.

"Your deal." Harry said as she took it. Hermione unrolled it as the airship took off. "It has everything you need to know about the deal, the new sentence you will serve, and how we have honored it. All the World Leaders have signed it, as have I, and now all you need to do is sign it to make it official. You have the journey to read and sign it. Once we reach Azkaban the deal will expire so be quick about it."

"How long will it take to get there." Hermione said as she began to look at the scroll.

"About 12 hours." Harry said. "We have to take a circuitous route to avoid a tail for your own protection and to maintain the secret location of Azkaban prison."

Harry turned and left before Hermione could respond. She could read it on her own time, Harry had to prepare for Azkaban.

* * *

Hermione spent the first part of the trip reading the deal, it was all there with the reduced sentence in writing, and signed by all the World Leaders. She was amused to see that Filius had been named the Second Archabbot of the Air Nation, though Myrtle should have always been the leader of that nation the moment she became the Air Enlightened.

Hermione signed the deal after she had read it 5 times and was satisfied that it was the same as the one she had made months ago when she had requested the Avatar's presence in her cell. She then spent the rest of the journey meditating, sleeping and relaxing after the long day. Hermione had hated making that speech but she knew it was necessary. She had worded it well enough to appease the Avatar while acknowledging who was truly at fault. Now she had her deal and the chance of parole one day.

11 hours or so into the journey she felt the airship shift down and Hermione knew that they were almost there and sat up waiting for the inevitable arrival. Soon she would be at her new prison where she would spend the next 27 or so years at least.

* * *

Harry looked out of the fore window of the airship as he stood next to the ship's pilot while the airship slowly descended towards the rough stone jetty that served as a docking area for Azkaban Prison Island. The island itself was only accessible from the air, despite being in the northern seas, as the currents were too strong around it to allow any ships to safely dock. That and the prison didn't have a lighthouse.

That was why Harry had raised the island where it was before the imposing fortress prison was built upon it when the need for such a prison arose. As they approached Harry felt an involuntary shudder go through his body at the sight of the impregnable, wind and sea ravaged, prison used to house the worst nonbender criminals in the world.

The prison was a tall triangular structure that rose high into the sky making it one of the tallest structures in the world. Made out of solid stone so thick that would make the great walls of Ba Sing Se blush, it would take several earthbenders to make a dent in it in. The walls and sea weren't the only defenses the prison had, there were also the special guards.

Floating around the prison at random points were the Dementor guards of Azkaban Prison. The creepy and happiness sucking spirits were employed only as a defensive measure and were only used to subdue prisoners in extreme circumstances, though they were very effective at that. The deal with the Dementors was unique and it gave the prison spirit status thus allowing it to remain neutral no matter what, though it had to honor any World Leader regardless of legitimacy. Still, Harry had been against employing them for the job but he had been outvoted on the matter.

10 minutes later the airship touched down at the jetty in front one of the three sides of the prison. Harry groaned as he got up and went to the cell to make sure Hermione had signed the deal and then properly restrain her. Fortunately they were arriving during the day, given how long it had taken them to get here they had flown through the night, and during calm weather so the approach wasn't problematic. Had it been a stormy night, typical at Azkaban, then it would have been too hard to land.

It didn't take long to restrain Hermione and check the deal, all without either of them speaking. She had signed it and was ready to leave his and the Kyoshi Warrior's custody and be placed in the hands of the White Lotus who administered the prison. Harry honestly didn't know which would be worse, Azkaban or the prison he had specially created for Hermione, as both were hellholes reserved for monsters like Hermione but at least Azkaban allowed for interactions with other prisoners.

Hermione shuffled off the ship and down onto the stone jetty with Harry and a few of the Kyoshi Warriors. Waiting for her and Harry were 4 White Lotus guards and the Warden of the prison. Harry knew that the man had to be present when a high profile, maximum security, inmate arrived to personally oversee their intake. The Warden was a small man in a shockingly purple suit and top hat that looked comical at a prison but was negated by his serious expression. An expression that broke as soon as he saw the Avatar.

"Avatar Harry, so good to see you again." The short man said excitedly shaking Harry's hand enthusiastically as the top hat wobbled precariously on his head.

"Dedalus so good to see you again." Harry said with a slightly exacerbated smile, the Warden was always like this around him. "Even if it is at this charming little island you govern for us."

"It's a decent gig." The man called Dedalus said. "Keeps me away from the issues of the world but still allows me to serve it. Here it's just me, my guards and the inmates."

"Well I am here to formally transfer custody of one Hermione into your care." Harry said passing over a copy of the deal Hermione had just signed as well as the official transfer papers. "In accordance with her status, a member of Team Avatar has escorted her to Azkaban for you to personally take charge of her.

"Hmmm" Dedalus muttered as he skimmed over the papers. "Yes I heard of the transfer but wasn't cleared to know until after that conference you had yesterday. I got the call from President Shacklebolt personally to sort it out. As soon as I saw the airship I came out to oversee as I am required to do. Everything seems to be in order. I would offer you to stay for a meal but I know you are busy and hate staying here longer than necessary."

"Yes the dementors freak me out." Harry said shivering as he glanced up at one of the black robed, floating spirits. "Maybe because I am the bridge between the worlds but they have always affected me worse than most so I will leave Hermione in your custody. You know the requirements."

"Of course." Dedalus said with a nod. "We have 4 others in the female side classified as high profile and maximum security. I'll explain it all to her as she is being processed. We have the special uniform ready for her so that this can all go smoothly."

"Thank you Dedalus." Harry said shaking the man's hand again. "Well she's your responsibility now, goodbye."

"Stop by anytime Avatar." The man said as Harry left to return to the ship.

His job here was done and until Hermione's parole he had officially closed the book on her and her involvement in his life. Harry didn't look back at all as he boarded the airship. Soon it would leave this shithole and he would be on his way back to Republic City to continue with his duties as the Avatar and hunt down the last of the Enlightened, and perhaps Pyrites's killer as well.

**There is still one more chapter in Hermione's story arc and yes it is a chapter that is set in Azkaban and dealing with what the prison is like. This is both to wrap up Hermione's story for Book 3 and set up Azkaban as there are 4 planned spinoffs, 3 involving characters from the next chapter and one that deals with Ron and Neville going undercover in Azkaban. It is more of a filler chapter but it is necessary and after that the main arcs of Book 3 will continue. ****That is all for this post chapter note, as******** always please like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked in reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next week.******

******Stringdog******


	21. Chapter 20

**Here is the twentieth chapter in Book 3. Hopefully this is the first of several catch up chapters over the next few weeks, the next one should be out in a few days but I wanted to get at least one out on Christmas. I expect the next chapter to be out around the 28th or 29th depending on how much editing is needed. There are no questions to answer here****** so sit back and enjoy the 20th full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 20**

As soon as the ship departed the 4 White Lotus guards moved into a formation around Hermione and she began to shuffle forward and along the jetty. It gave way to a gentle, rocky, slope that rose to the imposing, wrought iron gates that was the entrance to Azkaban Prison. The entrance was set into one of the three sides of the prison, the face if Hermione had to guess as it was the side that faced the jetty.

"As you can tell Azkaban is a triangular structure." Dedalus said as they entered the prison and immediately went right into a small waiting room manned by another guard. "Each side serves a different purpose. The entrance face is where the administration of the prison occurs. It is also where the guards live, and the prison laundry, kitchen, visiting rooms, and interrogation rooms, are."

Hermione was listening, she was always willing to listen to knew things and store them in her photographic memory. However, right now she just wanted to get through the process and get to her new cell so that she could start to learn the lay of the prison.

"The face also house inmates in protective custody, those with mental health issues and the international Death Row and death chamber." Dedalus continue, oblivious to Hermione's lack of caring. "We only have 2 on Death Row right now as most plead out to avoid it. As for the other two faces, well they house men on one side and women on the other. Each floor is based on the threat level and notoriety of the inmates so you are on the top level naturally. Though for security purposes only those charged with guarding the high profile inmates know precisely where they are housed."

Hermione was not in any mood to talk to the prattling Warden and just shuffled along through the waiting room and into the classic booking protocol. She hadn't been through this since she had been transferred from the palace dungeons to the Capital Prison Tower so this would be her first updated profile.

"Now if we uncuff your wrists you will behave right." Dedalus said a note of warning suddenly in his voice that reminded Hermione that the man had to have some skills to earn his position.

"Yes." Hermione said quietly as she noticed the 4 guards with her all brace for action just in case. "I will behave myself."

"Yes sir." Dedalus said, sternly correcting her. "You will address me either as sir or Warden is that understood."

"Yes sir." Hermione growled.

She did not like it that someone who was beneath her was acting like a petty tyrant but he had all the power here. Hermione knew that if she was to make parole and serve her time in peace she would have to follow the rules, even if she was above them because she was an Enlightened.

"Well that's a start." Dedalus said as they came to the processing station. "We will work on that. Discipline is key in Azkaban. You will have more freedom here than wherever you were held before, though not as much as the other inmates given your status, but if you slip up then it's the hole for you and that will be worse than where you were.."

"That will be hard to achieve." Hermione said as her hands were uncuffed and her fingers were printed. "Nothing is worse than that shithole. Sir."

"Good." Dedalus said as the fingerprint card was taken away and put in a file. "Just follow the rules and we won't have a problem."

Hermione said nothing as she was moved to another room and given a card. Sighing she stepped back to the lined wall behind her and held up the card that had her info on it and looked at the camera without smiling. There was a flash as her mugshot was taken. She then turned to her left and another flash occurred.

After that Hermione was then lead to another room where two female White Lotus guards stood in a wet room. It was time for her to be strip searched, something she always found degrading, and her shower. She wouldn't be surprised if at least one of the guards was a waterbender to ensure she stayed in line.

Dedalus thankfully left her in this room as one of the guards removed Hermione's leg irons and told her to strip down. Her clothes were then bagged and the junior of the two guards gave her a full body cavity search. She was then instructed to step under the shower head and she was told to quickly wash herself as the cold water fell over her.

As soon as Hermione was clean and dry the women gave her a set of prison issue underwear, a breast wrap, a long sleeved white undershirt, white socks, black and white striped pants and a matching short sleeved shirt with her name and the number 5 on it. Lastly she was given a pair of slippers and lead out of the room to another room that was clearly where the new inmates received their supplies.

Dedalus was standing there and again Hermione had a set of leg irons attached and the belly band but no handcuffs. She was issued with a full set of bedding, the same as she had in her cell in Republic City, a small bag of toiletries and a role of rough toilet paper.

"Follow me." Dedalus said and Hermione did flanked by the two female guards who were apparently staying with them for the trip to her cell.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they turned a sharp corner and walked through a series of automated doors and into the main bulk of the prison. They continued along another long corridor with dorm-like cells on either side that housed 10 women each and towards an elevator at the end. As they walked Hermione saw a few women of various ages looking at her, other inmates, as she passed them.

What stood out to Hermione was that all the women she saw were wearing different colored prison jumpsuits. Most were either green, red, or purple but there were a handful of light and dark blue. She saw a couple yellow jumpsuits and one brown one but none like hers.

"Why are they all wearing different colors?" Hermione asked, her innate curiosity peaked by the sight. "And none are like mine."

"That is because you are classified as a high profile, maximum security inmate and as such you wear the black and white striped uniform." Dedalus said as they walked. "That way everyone knows who you are. The colors as you can probably deduce represent the home nation of the other inmates with purple being the United Republic. That way we know where a particular prisoner is from."

"I see." Hermione said not liking that she was being singled out with her jumpsuit but it did show the other prisoners that she was special as she should be. "I assume the brown is Foggy Swamp Tribe, that is the only one that is not obvious."

"It is but we only have 7 inmates from there, 5 men and 2 women from the Swamp." Dedalus replied. "One of the women is low security so the most freedom and privileges, the other is in the mental health wing. They wear brown so as to not conflict with the green of the ISEK."

"Make sense." Hermione said as she shuffled along, the few women around all staring in shock at her though whether it was Hermione herself or her outfit she wasn't sure. "Tell me more about my own wing or whatever you call it."

"You are in the maximum security wing of the female face of Azkaban." Dedalus said as she entered the elevator. "You will be locked in that wing for 22 hours a day but only the night hours will you be locked in your cells, unless there is a lockdown in which you will remain there until the lockdown is over. Each of you have an individual cell where you will keep your stuff. Your meals will be served in the wing by the guards with breakfast signaling when you can leave your cells and dinner being when you have to be in your cells for the night."

"Good, I don't want to be locked in a cell all day, I have had enough of that." Hermione said as the elevator began to rise. "You said 22 hours, does that mean I get some time outside the wing?"

"That is correct." Dedalus answered. "In the afternoon you get to join the rest of the female inmates outside in the central courtyard for the 2 hours of yard time that all inmates must get. This is the only time you are allowed there and all 5 of you must travel to and from the yard in full restraints one by one. As I said, should a lockdown occur you go into your cells and stay in them. There will always be one guard and one dementor in the maximum security wing. That level is only with such an arrangement."

Before Hermione could respond the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened to a small foyer. As soon as they were all out and the elevator doors slid shut, a barred gate in front of Hermione opened. She went through it and then another set that opened after the first had closed and into the wing. As soon as she was there she took it all in a quick glance.

The cells were on one side of a long room that likely wasn't the full length of that side of the prison. There were about 20 in total. Inside the rest of the wing were tables, a few shelves of books and a few pieces of basic workout equipment. At the far end was a guard station with a female guard in it. Next to the guard was a Dementor floating there silently, the sight sending a chill down Hermione's spine. The last thing at the end of the wing were two shower stalls with no privacy.

Hermione was led to the cell right in the middle of the line and couldn't help but notice that the set up was for every other cell to be occupied. Those that were occupied with stuff in them were empty however. Her cell was like the others with a simple spring bed, thin mattress, toilet, desk, stool that bolted to the floor, and a shelf. Hermione put her things on the bed then turned to Dedalus.

"You are in luck." The Warden said as if he knew what question she was about to ask. "It's yard time so you will get to go out there for a bit and meet your fellow inmates. Usually the cell block is locked down for new arrivals here but the timing has worked in your favor today."

Hermione just nodded and extended her wrists so that one of the female guards could attach the handcuffs that had been dangling at her waist tightly to her wrists again. Hermione then shuffled back to the elevator and down to the 1st floor, all the while missing the brief freedom of not having her hands cuffed that she had had a moment earlier.

"I will leave you here." Dedalus said once they exited the elevator for a second time. "You will be under the care of the White Lotus from now on. Enjoy the next 28 years at least with us at least."

With that Dedalus turned and walked away. Hermione didn't say anything as she was led by the guards to a door and through it into a small outdoor cage, the chill hitting her as soon as she was outside. Her restraints were removed and the guards stepped back. Then the last door was opened and she stepped out for her first bit of yard time outside in here more than two decades of false imprisonment. She had been underground for so long that she had forgotten what it would be like to be outside.

Hermione carefully walked into the yard and looked around, taking it all in. It was full of women, all nonbenders like herself, though unlike her they had been born without bending while hers had been stolen from her by the Avatar. Now that she saw the majority of the female population of Azkaban she could see the mix of nations present. Her earlier assessment had been correct, the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom and United Republic were the most represented with green being the largest of all. Occasionally, and only out of the corner of her eye, did she catch the same outfit as her within the crowd of prisoners.

The yard itself was a mix of grass, concrete and gravel with multiple areas for exercise, table games, and general chilling at what looked like picnic tables. There were clear cliques on the yard with a group on the gaming area, another by some tables talking, a group meditation on a large area of grass, a group working out, and many others spread out. Hermione would have to socialize for the first time in a long time.

"My Empress!"

A voice yelled as Hermione walked into the yard trying to avoid eye contact from the other women who were looking her up and down, clearly evaluating her because of the distinctive jumpsuit she wore. Hermione jumped at the sound, she had been hoping to avoid notice this early and drawing too much attention to herself until the time was right.

"It is you!" The speaker continued, joy in the other woman's voice. "Until yesterday when we heard your forced confession we thought you were dead. I am so happy to see that the rumors were false."

Hermione look over to the sound of the voice and saw a tall, thin, austere woman with steel gray hair and wearing a dirtier version of the same striped Azkaban Prison outfit that Hermione had on. Clearly the woman was one of the 4 other high profile inmates in her wing but the other woman was too far from Hermione to clearly see who the woman was.

Around the other inmate were a gaggle of other prisoners ranging from as young as 18 to as old as 70 if Hermione had to guess. They gathered around her as if she was their leader but now they were all staring at Hermione with a mix of awe, fear, amazement and most importantly, respect.

As the woman closed in, Hermione finally saw who she was. It had been a long time since Hermione had seen the woman striding towards her and honestly Hermione thought she had been secretly executed years ago, not sent to rot in Azkaban.

"Director?" Hermione asked to the woman who had run her secret police, the Fire Utopia Internal Commission on Ensuring Equality, and one of her most loyal followers. "That is you isn't it?"

Director Arabella, or simply the Director, had been a ruthless ally in ensuring that Hermione's goals were followed through, her laws upheld and those who dissented against her and spread hate and bigotry were locked up or quietly disappeared, whichever was better at the time. She had been one of the few to personally pledge loyalty to Hermione above the other Enlightened at the start of the Fire Utopia, despite being recruited by Leach, and as such had been one of the few to survive Hermione's many necessary purges.

Arabella had received her position in part because of her blind loyalty and devotion, in part her ruthlessness and in part because she was a woman and a nonbender and therefore more entitled to the position than anyone else. She was competent and efficient and Hermione was glad she was in Azkaban with her because now she had an ally in navigating the landscape that would be Azkaban Prison.

"I can honestly say I was not expecting to find you here." Hermione continued as the woman and her contingent approached her. "It is a pleasure to know someone else in this shithole."

As soon as the Director of the FUICEE arrived, she dropped to a knee and bowed her head in front of Hermione as she had done many time during Hermione's reign. At once all of Arabella's followers fell to a knee in front of Hermione just as they should.

"My Fire Empress, Hermione the Savior, Enlightened savior of the world." The Director said in a serious tone. "You will always be my leader and the rightful ruler of the Fire Utopia and the world. I once again pledge mine and my followers service and undying loyalty to you and your noble vision."

"Rise my faithful Director." Hermione said in the imperious tone that she had used back during her reign, the feeling coming back to her despite all the years in prison. "Come let's find a quiet area where you can give me the low down on Azkaban. I will need your skills now more than ever."

The Director and her followers rose and they quickly surrounded Hermione and began to move to a far corner of the yard. The display had begun to gather attention from the other women in the yard and Hermione didn't want that just yet. She was already marked because of her uniform, soon people would learn who she was and she would have to deal their ignorance then.

"I see that you are, like me, a special prisoner here." The Director said Hermione once they had reached one of the three corners of the yard.

They sat down at a table there, only Hermione and the Director sat down the others took places around the bench so that Hermione could survey the whole yard. Clearly the Director had her followers well trained to protect them and defer to their authority.

"Yup, in that maximum security level or wing or floor or whatever the fuck they call it here." Hermione said with a note of anger. "At least I'm here and not in some fucking classified hole by myself like before. I was going crazy on my own."

"I was going to ask about that." The Director said. "Where did the Avatar throw you? Honestly we thought that the whole commutation to life without parole was a lie by the evil Avatar and the tyrant Druzok in order to kill you without making you a martyr. We all just expected you to be dead and never spoken of so we who still believed in you would have to keep your memory and teachings alive. I am glad to see that you are not dead."

"I was thrown into a hole and left to rot in order to silence me." Hermione said with a scowl. "I was effectively dead and forgotten in all but name. Alas I can't say where as it is part of the deal that I leave the vague location, what I know anyway, a secret as it is still classified. If I reveal it then I void my deal and go back there, or a new, likely worse, place, for the rest of my life. It was a shithole though. I thought the Avatar would murder me when I had my sentence commuted life. However this time the Avatar was not lying in what he did, for once."

"Very well, I do want my Empress to remain here." The Director admitted. "And we all know that they forced that confession out of you."

"You heard it?" Hermione asked shocked. "I wasn't sure how far that conference went."

"Oh yes we have a radio in the wing and there are VVs in the lower security wings." Arabella answered. "It was broadcast everywhere, that was how important the tyrants who defeated you decided your humiliation was. You did a good job to word it such that you fooled the Avatar and the Earth King while still pointing out who was truly at fault. We both know you and I did nothing illegal during your glorious reign."

"Thank you." Hermione said glad to have some support at last. She knew she could rely on the Director to support her without question just as all should. "I knew you would understand what I was forced to do."

"As for where you are housed here, I've been here since the beginning and I still don't know what the levels are truly called." The Director said turning the conversation back to their housing. "I think the Warden does that to keep us annoyed. However I am one of the now 5 inmates housed in the maximum security wing."

"I can see." Hermione said. She was happy that she would have a loyal underling while locked in the cell block she was housed in. "I do have to ask why though. I mean I know you were one of the most senior officials in my regime but still it's not what I would expect."

"It's because other than you I am the highest ranking member of the Fire Utopia government who was caught alive." The Director pointed out. "Dean, the head Chosen, and the Commissioner of the Enforcers were both killed in the Battle of the Caldera. No one else was senior enough other than us."

"I see." Hermione said with a nod.

It made sense that the leaders of her various institutions would have the same classification as her. They were just as blameless as Hermione for her legal actions so it was no surprise that the World Leaders in their ignorance would classify them the same as Hermione.

"Therefore, when I was caught I was deemed a high risk, high profile prisoner." The Director continued. "And that was confirmed after my conviction, days before your own, by that show trial the false leaders of the world had for us. Once the status was confirmed on me it can only be removed by the Avatar. Therefore, when Azkaban was built some 20 years back after a failed attempt to rescue me from the Boiling Rock I was the first to be housed in the maximum wing of this place."

"An how were you caught?" Hermione asked, a question that had been burning in Hermione's mind for years.. "They only told me that you had not been in the city when the Avatar usurped and raped me but that you were caught at a later date. It wasn't until my trial did I learn that you had just been convicted of all the crimes levied against you for the legal actions of the FUICEE and sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole in the Boiling Rock. That's all I knew."

"I wasn't in the city the day your Utopia fell because I had left the day before via one of the secret tunnels I created as a precaution." The Director admitted. "After the Avatar, the coward that he is, fled during the Battle of the Caldera and the FUICEE headquarters were destroyed by the other members of Team Avatar I knew that I would have to leave the city. I didn't expect you to fall but I felt it was safest if I was able to flee and regroup so as to free you at a later date."

"That was wise of you." Hermione said. "It was for the best given how the military betrayed us. That I didn't see coming and was why I was defeated in the end. What was the plan to save?"

"I had a few contingencies planned just in case you were captured by the Avatar and was putting them into place when I was caught trying to board a ship to the eastern Earth Kingdom about a month after your arrest." Arabella answered. "It was the traitorous military who had sought me out as the last upper echelon 'war criminal' and they found me just before I left. There were still Chosen who were being hunted but they weren't as important as me. I pled not guilty but my arguments fell on deaf ears because I was convicted and sentenced to life without parole for not committing any crimes."

"The military betrayal is what hurt us the most." Hermione agreed. "Alas many are now free after cutting deals to turn on us or just to save their own necks. The past is in the past though and we cannot go back so let us not dwell too much on the enlightened days of my rule. First tell me who the other three inmates are that we share a cell block or whatever it's called with. I should know who to look out for."

"Well there is a freelance assassin with over 40 kills on her resume, but only pled guilty to 4." The Director said pointing to a lithe, tanned, and toned, woman with short black hair and wearing the same striped outfit as they were who was working out in the exercise portion of the yard. "She was picked up about 7 years back and just avoided the death penalty because she's a woman, as she should it is one of the benefits of our gender. Well that and she cut a deal for life without. Due to the high profile nature of her crimes she was placed in the maximum security wing."

"Interesting." Hermione said looking at the woman who was doing a punishing workout. "Any issues with her?"

"Not really, she keeps to herself mostly." The Director said. "She isn't affiliated with any group here but she doesn't need protection. She's highly trained and skilled, no one can beat her in a fight. Rumor has it that she was caught by Prince Ron himself after trying to kill then Princess Dominique. It took a waterbender in an ice palace to bring her in, or so the tale goes."

"Damn, that is impressive." Hermione said with a nod. "I agree, let's leave her alone. Who else?"

"That over there is a fem fatal who was convicted of slaying 18 wealthy men and women who she seduced, exploited and then calmly murdered." The Director said pointing to a tall, muscular woman with buzz cut gray hair and covered in tattoos with a stunning, curvy blond bombshell on her arm. "She's an absolute psychopath with no remorse whatsoever. She claims that she killed all her victims during sex right at the point of her orgasm, apparently that makes it even more intense. She showed up 3 years back as she pled guilty to her crimes in order to avoid a death sentence and again was placed in the maximum security wing due to the high profile nature of her crimes and victims.."

"What that tattooed dyke?" Hermione asked, confused because the woman wore a green jumpsuit and not the striped one reserved for the high profile inmates. "She was a master seducer?"

"What oh no not the dyke, the blond on her arm." The Director said and that was when Hermione noticed that it was the blond who wore the black and white striped jumpsuit. "She's only hooked up with the dyke crowd for protection as she had no skills or faction to join when she got here given her crimes. She's amusing but don't trust her at all."

"Got it." Hermione said noting that there was a Dyke faction her. "And how was she caught? Someone who gets away with 18 murders doesn't get caught easily."

"Her arrest was as high profile as her crimes so it is common knowledge what happened there." The Director said. "She liked to turn married women but would go after men as well. Apparently there was a profile on her given her habit of killing with a stiletto dagger to the ear. Well she didn't know that and ended up deciding to go after a member of Team Avatar, Neville."

"Wow, that is bold." Hermione said looking at the woman who was currently flattering her protector. "I will give her that. If you are going to go big there isn't much bigger than a member of Team Avatar."

"Yup but her narcissism and arrogance was her undoing." Arabella said shaking her head. "She was recognized by Neville who decided to play into it while Chief Ron got the team together and the evidence. Then, on a date in Republic City, they trapped her. It was atop that tower there, during a private date. She saw and tried to fight her way out. according to her, Neville disarmed her and slammed her head first through a wooden table. Knocked her out and that was how she was caught."

"Fuck me, that is high profile." Hermione said with one last look at the woman. "No wonder she is here. And the last one? Who is she?"

"Over there." The director said pointing to a short, dumpy, mousy looking woman with brown hair, streaked with pink, and artistic tattoos on her exposed arms and belly surrounded by similarly styled women of various ages.

Like the other 3 she wore the striped jumpsuit of a high profile inmate and seemed to take pride in it. Her followers seemed as devoted to her as Hermione's were to herself. The woman was clearly someone who Hermione needed to know more about.

"Who is she?"

"That's Impia, the former Imperial Governor of the State of Malum up in the far northeast corner of the Earth Kingdom." The Director answered. "The only Governor to go rouge since the end of the Purity Wars."

"That's one of the smallest and most progressive, therefore best and closest to enlightened, states in the ISEK right?" Hermione asked to which the Director nodded. "I remember because that was where Warren, the nonbender Enlightened's friend Sanders was originally from. It was on our list of states to take over as part of the our Earth Utopia movement, What did someone so progressive do to wind up here?"

"She's a radical, lesbian, militant, feminist." The Director said, all things that made sense for someone from Malum and all things that Hermione could agree with. "We get along well but she would never have been our ally as she doesn't want true equality with men, she wants supremacy."

"Wait what?" Hermione asked confused. "We never wanted that, just to put men in their place so that they are equal to women."

"Correct, we were all for oppressing and hating men in order to get women equal to them but once we were equal we would leave it at that." The Director said with a nod. "Well and then continuing what we could to maintain that equality. Alas Impia went further. When she was elected governor, becoming the most progressive governor in the brief history of the ISEK, she instantly declared herself governor for life and instilled martial law there to get rid of toxic masculinity."

"That's a fair reason to institute martial law." Hermione pointed out. "Toxic masculinity is a blight on society that must be eradicated. Everything that is traditionally male is wrong and needs to be stopped."

"Agreed but that is not the direction Impia went in." Arabella said. "She went off the deep end as soon as she had declared marshal law. Impia decreed that all males, straight, gay or trans male to female, had to be locked up in prison camps for the rest of their lives for the safety of all women in the state. This was regardless of age. They were only to be used for their semen and that's it and even then it was, to quote her, milked from them by force. In addition, any trans female to male was arrested and placed in conversion therapy to return them to the sisterhood. Impia believes in only 2 genders and doesn't recognize trans rights."

"Fuck me that's extreme." Hermione said impressed at the woman's commitment even if it went too far in her books, something Hermione had never experienced.

Yes men were a major problem but one that could be fixed if they followed Hermione's laws word for word. What Impia had done was extreme and not the right answer, she deserved to be here for that. Well she deserved to be in prison for deny trans people their rights but that was another charge that the woman was guilty of.

"I bet the Avatar ended that very quickly." Hermione added. "He wouldn't let that shit stand."

"Actually she was ousted within 3 months by her own people." The Director said to Hermione's surprised. "Impia had been too swift in her actions when she was elected and didn't do what you did and ensure that her own people were in power. As a result the national guard was able to overthrow her with the aid of women from all over the ideological spectrum. The whole debacle was in the news for weeks during the Malum Civil War."

"Damn, how did she fuck up?" Hermione asked. "Anyone seeking power like that should know how to properly execute a coup. She may have had extreme views but her goals were noble on paper."

"Again this is all rumors, but apparently the election was rigged." Arabella said. "Her views were too extreme even for Malum so she rigged the vote. That was why she acted so quickly I think. The ISEK Election Integrity Commission was set to investigate the results but she closed the state and declared martial law before they could."

"That makes sense." Hermione said with a nod. "Still, she should have had people in place prior to the vote rigging."

"Agreed." The Director said. "Another rumor is that the remaining Enlightened were involved though it is unclear to what extent."

"They would have helped her but they never would have sanctioned the vote rigging before the support was in place to sustain her rule." Hermione said shaking her head sadly. "I am glad that they helped, I don't doubt it, but she ruined her chances by seeking power first and not the needed institutional support."

"That and the fact the Avatar was going to attack anyway was what led to Impia's quick downfall." Arabella said. "She was defeated, though she killed the leader of the insurrectionists against her in single combat. Despite this, she was wounded and her own supporters turned on her because they knew that it was over. She was arrested and subsequently convicted of multiple counts of kidnapping, abuses of power, human rights violations, institutional discrimination based on sex, and sexual assault. All of her crimes led to a sentenced of life without parole. She was lucky that she avoided a treason charge, that is an automatic death sentence in the ISEK."

"Well I can see all of that resulting in a life sentence." Hermione said as she looked at the dumpy, innocent looking woman in a new light.

"It is a shame because it allowed the men's rights movement to become legitimate and therefore legitimize their sexism and misogyny." Arabella said with disgust. "Impia's legacy will always be tied to that. Naturally she was placed in the maximum security wing 14 years back when she got here due to her position as a former Imperial Governor and for what she did. She leads the radical feminist, the RadFem, faction that just hates all men no matter what. Of all the inmates, she is not allowed contact with any males for fear of retaliation."

"She did go to far." Hermione said before turning her attention back to the Director. "What about the other factions here? You mentioned the RadFems and the Dykes and of course there are those who follow you and by extension me and my enlightened teachings but what about the others? I assume that there are more than just 3 factions."

"As always you are correct, there are three other groups here." The Director confirmed. "We in maximum security don't have to worry about it as much, even if two of the faction leaders are locked up in the wing. Still it is important to know the groups. The faction that I have led until your arrival is called the Followers of the Enlightened, FoE for short. We have to make sure that they are safe when in their respective wings and cell blocks but we are large enough to ensure that and I know the game well so we are always on top of what is going on."

"Good to know." Hermione said with an approving tone. "I will naturally take charge in time but first you must brief me on everything and get me up to speed. After that you will continue in your role just under me."

"It will be like old times." The Director said with a faint smile. "Only this time we won't have absolute power."

"Alas not." Hermione agreed. "One day perhaps though. Until then, who is the first faction to know about?"

"The first group are simply the unaffiliated inmates." Arabella said pointing to a bunch of women in the exercise area. "They are a faction in their own right as they protect each other from the others but the most of us don't deal with them. They are effective lead by the assassin as she is also unaffiliated but that is more out of her abilities then anything else. The rest of us fight amongst ourselves for dominance that often spews over into fights here so I'll help you make a shiv and some training in nonbending fighting. I know you were a prodigy with firebending before the Avatar illegally removed it but you aren't the best at nonbending fighting."

"You are right." Hermione said with a note of sadness. "It is my biggest flaw but I underestimated the Avatar's willingness to break the law of nature when he attack my Utopia. Thank you, I am a fast learner so it should be quick but I will need the training. What about the other two groups that we fight with or ally with or whatever."

"Yeah the relationships between different groups is always in flux." The Director said. "I'll explain that in a moment as it is complex at times. The other main group here, in fact they are the largest, are the Equalists. They are those who want all benders wiped out just like Amon tried to do and hate benders with a burning passion. As usual they are too extreme for us as we agree that nonbenders are not equal to benders and benders should be oppressed so they know what it feels like but we shouldn't want to get rid of their bending, or straight up kill all of them, unless they deserve it such as using bending to oppress nonbenders."

"Naturally." Hermione agreed. "Who's their leader?"

"Ah their leader, Petunia, is an interesting woman." The Director said with a smirk as she pointed to a boney woman in her mid 60s with black and gray streaked hair sitting on a bench surrounded by the largest amount of followers. It would appear that it was true that the Equalists had the largest following, something that did not surprise Hermione given how oppressive benders could be. "She's the Avatar's aunt, his mother's sister."

"Wait what!" Hermione said as she looked at the purple clad woman, she was somehow not a high profile prisoner despite her connection to the Avatar. "That I was not expecting. His mother is a first generation bender with the intelligence to be a member of the Enlightened but who instead decided to betray her own but Lily's crimes are well documented. How the fuck did the Avatar's aunt end up here?"

"There was a resurgence of the Equalist movement a while back." The Director told her, something that was news to Hermione. "It would have been whilst you were in your classified hole. From what I have gathered, she was jealous and hated her sister for being born a bender when she wasn't so it was easy to radicalize her."

"Naturally, bitterness and anger are great to radicalize someone." Hermione said. "I used it myself with the Chosen."

"As did I with recruiting for you." Arabella said. "Petunia was radicalized young and married a fellow Equalist. Her husband, who is locked up in the male section of Azkaban, was a successful businessman in Republic City, a high ranking member of the Equalists and a key funder of them. The pair were picked up by the Avatar trying to overthrow the United Republic on the anniversary of Amon's coup."

"I like the symbolism." Hermione said with approval. "However it was doomed to failure. What happened to them after they were caught?"

"Her husband received 40 years for his various crimes while she was deemed a lower level player, likely as the Equalists are very sexist, and only received 20, the minimum needed to be sent to Azkaban, of which she has served 14 years." Arabella answered without hesitation. "She was picked up the same year as Impia so that was a busy year for the Avatar apparently. Her son is now running for President but won't do well in the election given the general dislike for Equalists. The Avatar personally recommended the pair be sent here to rot."

"I don't doubt it." Hermione said before pointing to a group meditating in a Zen garden area surrounded by inmates serving as guards for them. "I assume they are the last faction."

"Yup they are the Spiritualists." The Director said dismissively. "They focus on spiritual matters. Most were sent here for various crimes committed in the name of the Spirits and they often spend time in the Spirit World. They are harmless as a faction and only really focus on protecting themselves for the rest of us. A bit cultish but what do you expect. They don't have a clear leader, more a commune style rule, so they aren't worth out time."

"I see, I think I will stay away from them." Hermione said turning back once again to her loyal supporter. "I am not a spiritual person after all. So what are the current relationships between the factions?"

"The Radical Feminists and the Dykes are usually allies to each other." The Director said. "Usually because well their all fucking dykes but with different goals. They fight from time to time but normally they side with each other. We have worked with all of them but only as much as we need to and never anymore. The Dykes aren't too extreme so we occasionally work just with them but spirits save them if any of them try that faggot shit with us. The Equalists are the largest and usually only form alliances when needed as they normally have the numbers to avoid it. Currently there's a tense stalemate but it could end any day for any reason."

"Interesting." Hermione said with a nod. "I will have to study all this a bit more. I am an expert in this sort of shit after all due to my training with the Enlightened. Once I am up to speed, we can begin our planning for how to ensure that we and we alone are on top here."

Before The Director could reply there was a load klaxon and a cool female voice announced the end of yard time. All prisoners except those in the maximum security wing were ordered to return to their cells immediately.

"We always have to stay." The Director grumbled as the other prisoners with them silently left and joined the mass of women heading into the prison. "We are the last ones onto the yard and the last to leave, same for the high profile men in the morning due to the rules on transporting us. Just wait until the rest are gone and then head to our exit and they will sort us out."

"I hate how we are conditioned like this." Hermione said with irritation. "But we are convicted criminals in the eyes of society even if we know that you and I at least didn't do anything wrong."

The Director just nodded at this as they waited for all the other girls to leave before the pair walked over to the exit that Hermione had come in through. Already the other women that Arabella had pointed out were there waiting calmly though Hermione could sense the danger radiating off the assassin and the fem fatal. They were true killers with no moral compunction against it and it unnerved Hermione to be near such evil.

"So it's true, the great and enlightened Hermione the Cruel has been transferred here." The former governor of Malum said as they approached. "Of course you would join our little social club."

"It's Hermione the Savior, Impia." The Director snapped. "Get it right cunt."

"Ah I see, so you are her bitch now." Impia said with a sickly sweet smile. "I thought that you would never stoop to that fag shit as you see it. Perhaps I was wrong, or is it just an exception for power."

"And I never will but at least I understand loyalty to the only superior being on the planet." Arabella snarled. "Something you wouldn't know about."

"Meh, I agreed with a lot of what you did Hermione but you weren't harsh enough on men." Impia said with a shrug and lack of respect to Hermione that Hermione was going to have to punish. "They deserved what I did to them and I regret nothing. You aren't any different from the rest of us."

"I don't doubt it." Hermione said with a forced neutral tone. "And she ain't my bitch, like Arabella, I ain't a fucking faggot. She is my loyal follower though."

"In here that the same thing hunny." The fem fatal interrupted in a flirtatious, girly tone before extending her hand. "Name's Angheuol but you can call me Ange, everyone."

"Pleasure." Hermione said, taking no pleasure shaking the hands with the psychopathic woman who was not her equal in anyway.

Hermione noticed as she looked into the serial killer's face that Ange's blue eyes were cold and devoid of emotion. It was a chilling sight and a startling juxtaposition to the sweet, but clearly false, smile on her face.

Before any of them could speak a dozen guards walked in, all ready to strike. Hermione followed the other's lead and raised her hands and waited as the full restraints were added to each of them.

Then one at a time they were each lead to the elevator and taken up to their cell block by four female guards while the rest stayed to keep an eye on them. The exception was the assassin who was escorted by 6 guards though she left without a word or a complaint. Hermione was the last to be lead back to her cell and was thankful to find that her stuff hadn't been touched while she was away.

The rest of the day passed in small talk in the cell block as Hermione got to know the others. That was when she learned that the assassin was called Ubi, short for Ubiytsa, and that she was the least talkative of all of them. Hermione knew she wouldn't be friends with any of them but at least they were decent to talk to and much better than the Kyoshi guards.

Hermione was clearly smarter than all 4 women put together but in a place like Azkaban her intelligence would mean jack shit in the short term. She would take control of this prison but in due time. She had to learn the ins and outs of it, wait for the right moments and eventually she would reign once more albeit over a smaller and insignificant place.

The time flew by and soon dinner was served. After they had finished what passed for food here, they walked to their respective cells and the doors were automatically shut at the same time from the guard station.

Hermione sighed as she made her bed, stripped down and stretched out in it to read a book she had brought into her cell to entertain her while she was locked in the cell. It was a left wing book so it may be palatable to her Enlightened tastes but it was still not as progressive as she would have liked.

An hour later, with no warning whatsoever, the lights went out. Hermione marked her place and put down her book to fall asleep. Yes Azkaban wouldn't be fun but it was still better than the solitary cell she had called home for 22 years and the solitude of the year before her trial. As Hermione drifted off to sleep on the prison island she knew her time and impact in the world was over but at least she had people to talk to and interact with for the rest of sentence.

With that thought Hermione once more fell into a sleep. That night she dreamt of the other Enlightened and how their cause was effectively over. She was now longer relevant to the world and for the first time in her long time in prison Hermione was content with that feeling. That was her last thought before the dreamless sleep took her as it did every night. She had no regrets other than getting caught but for once she was at peace with that failure.

It was time that the world forgot their most enlightened leader. Hermione would no longer play a role in world events. She had no idea what was still to come.

**First off, Merry Christmas to those who observe it, I wanted to get this out for the holiday. This chapter is a bit of a filler but it is a nice close out to Hermione's story arc in Book 3 and sets up Azkaban for when it returns in Books 4 and 5, as well as some of the spinoffs. Hermione as a character is basically done. She has 3 more appearances in the entire series and that is it, her story is effectively done. Her legacy is not and she will come up multiple times but she is one of the main villains so that is natural. The next chapter will bring us back to the main story line and begin the process of setting the stage for the finale of Book 3 as the two main story arcs resume and begin their conversion process. ******That is all for this post chapter note, as******** always please like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked in reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next week.********

********Stringdog********


	22. Chapter 21

**Here is the twenty-first chapter in Book 3. For once I am ahead of schedule, a first for Book 3. I am going to try and get a new chapter out every other day so that means two more chapters before 2020. The goal is to catch up to where I was supposed to be at this point, which is Chapter 27 so there is still a lot of work to do. The goal is to reach Chapter 28 by January 10th so that I am effectively caught up with the release schedule. The projected completion date is February 4th and I intend to keep to that. No questions to answer here****** so sit back and enjoy the 21st full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 21**

It had been a week since the Solstice festivities and Hermione's now infamous confession that many felt was deliberately worded to blame the victims of her atrocities for their suffering under her rule but had at least granted the victims some closure. The rest of the celebrations had been as spectacular and fun as ever but Hermione's confession had been the talk of the United Republic the entire time.

None of this really mattered to Delphini though. She couldn't give two shits about a former mudblood monster who was as famous as her father except unlike Voldemort, Hermione was actually evil. If she could, Delphini she would kill Hermione without a hesitation. However, for now she had to work on their mission.

Delphini had to focus on her goal of bringing the Avatar to the justice he so richly deserved for his many crimes against Voldemort and his Purist philosophies. All of her energy was dedicated to accomplishing this goal even if she had to work with her temporary allies to bring down the Avatar.

The Academy was going to resume classes tomorrow for their second semester and the Triumvirate had decided to meet up in the heart of the Foggy Swamp at the base of operations that Cresswell had set up for them in a deserted cave. This was to go over the next stage of their plan now that the initial seeds had been sown, it was time to start watering them.

It had taken Delphini a whole day to trek through the Swamp to find where Cresswell was based, though part of that was to ensure that she wasn't being followed. She wasn't expecting a tail but Delphini was not going to risk it, not now that she was closing in on her goal.

She had to admit, she was impressed with the base of operations. Delphini had lived in the Swamp most of her life and Cresswell had somehow found a dark, dank, deserted cave in an area she had never been too. It was perfect for their clandestine mission.

At last though she was at the cave and wading through the swamp to the riverbank that was near the cave. As she approached, Delphini saw that the cave itself was clearly an earthbending creation that Cresswell himself had created in the dank hallow. The trees were thick and cast everything in shadow with low hanging vines, mud and stagnant swamp water. Standing outside the cave, looking a little uncomfortable in the Swamp, was Johannes.

"You're late." He said without emotion.

"Couldn't be helped." Delphini said with a shrug. "Not exactly easy to find this place and I wanted to ensure that I wasn't followed."

Johannes just grunted at Delphini's words. The young Purist studied the old Enlightened mudblood as she approached the cave. The man was wearing typical Southern Water Tribe summer hunting attire except that instead of dark blue and white it was colored the dark green and brown of the Swamp. At his hip was a waterskin and a machete and a spear was strapped to his back. Johannes was certainly ready for a fight if need be, a good sign of preparation.

Delphini herself wore her former swampbender attire from her days in the swamp so that she blended into the scenery around her and not the Northern Mercenary clothes she favored when she not in disguise. She had traveled her in her old canoe and expertly navigated the swamp's treacherous waters. It was time to set up the next stage of their plan.

"Come on then let's get this over with." Johannes said as he turned to the cave entrance. "I have to get back to Republic City. I have taken a week off to meditate and prepare our strategy for the upcoming debates because I am not a fan of the Solstice festivities. However, Ron want's me back at the start of the week when campaigning resumes."

"Chief Ron got you doing grunt work on his campaign or something old friend." Cresswell said as he emerged from the cave and embraced Johannes. "That is a good sign, keeps you in his inner circle, right where we want you."

Delphini had to admire the Earth Enlightened's commitment to his disguise and hiding place. If Delphini didn't know him already, she would have just assumed that he was another Swamp Hermit who had come to this cave in search of enlightenment or to just cut himself off from society.

Cresswell had grown a short, ragged, gray beard in the months since she had first met the man and his hair was longer now and slightly unkempt. All Cresswell wore was the classic grass pants/skirt thing that swampbenders favored and a bark breastplate with a conical hat. He spoke with a slight swampy drawl though it wasn't as think as hers. He had also eschewed shoes. The only thing he had that was not in keeping with the disguise was his axe, which was still at his side.

"Something like that." Johannes said with a smile as they disengaged their embrace. "He keeps me close so likely he suspects something but has no proof of my true allegiances. Gotta admit I wasn't expecting you to go full native on us Cresswell."

"While here I am simply the old mad hermit of the Deep Swamp." Cresswell said with a smile as he lead them into his cave. "It keeps anyone away and allows me to work on my part of the plan.

Delphini followed in silence, she was not their friend and as such not going to get too chummy with them, and was intrigued to see that the cave was very rustic. Just a large room of smooth earth with a small lava pit in the center, an earthen bed that Cresswell could make comfortable with his earthbending in a far corner and a series of old pots and jars on the shelves bent into the walls. There were a few books laying around but it seemed Cresswell had gone full native in his attempts to blend in and hide. It was very homey and looked the part of a hermit's cave.

The cave was lit by a series of torches in brackets along the walls, the torches made from a special wood that didn't produce much smoke. There was also a small makeshift kitchen bent into on wall. Delphini knew that Cresswell would have a hidden room with the modern stuff for when he needed it but it had to stay hidden just in case.

Delphini's observations were cut short by a smell coming from a medium sized pot was slowly being heated over the lava pit and three earth stools were positioned equidistant around it. The smell was rich, stewed, Swamp meats and brought back mixed memories for Delphini. She hadn't realized how much she had missed Swamp cooking in her years away until now.

"I can tell." Delphini said as she took a seat around the pot and looked at the thick stew that was bubbling away inside it. "Very Swamp Tribe though they do prefer huts to caves."

"Yes they do but every now and then a member of the tribe or an outsider will come to the Deep Swamp to commune with the spirits and set up somewhere as a hermit." Cresswell said as he went to a shelf to gather a series of earthen bowls, cups and a large earth jug that he used his bending to carry. "That is what I have done to preserve my cover. I am playing a mad old hermit who has been here for years and doesn't like people. Fortunately no one has come by since I got here so no need to pretend to be mad. Of course as our pureblood ally knows it's not just hermits seeking enlightenment, though I am already Enlightened, who come to the Foggy Swamp."

"True it is the perfect place to hide if ya are wanting to avoid the law." Delphini agreed. "Thick, deadly swamp for miles around, who would think of braving it to find someone. My father succeeded at it for over two decades. Then again, Cresswell here knows only too well about avoiding the law for a couple of decades. They still have no idea where ya are, based on the reports I've heard."

"They don't." Johannes confirmed as he sat down and looked into the stew pot with a mix of curiosity and revulsion. "Ron told me as much last time he gathered his key allies and donors just prior to the Solstice celebrations. It's the biggest black mark on the campaign but not large enough to prevent him from winning the election."

"Excellent, then all is going according to plan." Cresswell said with a smile as he handed the cups to the others before beginning to ladle a thick, meaty stew into the bowls and pass them out to the others. "But first eat up while it's hot. It was freshly caught today. The beer is also freshly brewed, it takes a while to ferment."

"What is it?" Johannes said as he prodded it with his spoon. "I am not familiar with the local cuisine here."

"Possum chicken stew with some Swamp vegetables to complement it." Cresswell said with a as he grabbed the jug and poured then each a drink of the beer from the jug. "It's the best source of meat in the swamp other than the catgators and their pets to the Foggy Swamp Tribe, not food, so I can't hunt and cook them. The other option is giant insects but I never did develop a taste for them."

"Neither." Delphini said with a shudder at the memory of eating insects growing up as she dug into her spiced and well-cooked stew. "I must admit this is pretty good. It's been a while since I had possum chicken but I did always enjoy it. One of the few things I enjoyed about the Swamp."

"Well for me so long as it's meat I will try it." Johannes said as began to eat and then dug in with gusto. "It's a cultural thing in the South to like meat. This is pretty good, a little like arctic hen."

"Goes well with the Swamp root beer." Cresswell said taking a deep swig of his drink. "Had to ferment it for a while but it pairs well with the stew."

"That it does." Delphini said as she took a sip of the slightly sour beer that was the best compliment to the stew in the Swamp. "Hard to make a good brew out here. How do the benders here take to ya earthbending? It isn't uncommon here but it also isn't normal."

"Well I haven't had to deal with that yet." Cresswell said through a mouthful of food. "I stay away from civilization for the most part, it is safest that way. When I do go into town for supplies or news I pretend to be a nonbender and not a mad hermit as I am just another Swamp dweller then. If it would ever come to it I would bend the mud as it is something both water and earthbenders can bend so as to avoid suspicion."

"A good idea." Johannes said as he got up to get a second bowl of the stew. "Your face and abilities, minus the lavabending that is unknown, is all over the place so best to keep a low profile."

After that they ate in silence for the rest of the meal. It had been a while since Delphini had had a true Foggy Swamp meal that was actually good and she was impressed with Cresswell's talent with the stew. Then again he was an expert in the less well known cultures of the world so it wasn't much of a surprise.

After their meal, Cresswell took the bowls and brought them to a makeshift sink in the kitchen area of the cave before bringing back a second earthen jug and cooling the lava pit to a dull, warm, glow. It was time to talk about their recent actions and the next stage of their plan.

"Cresswell, why don't you let us know what you have been up too over the last few months." Johannes said once they were all seated and topped off with Swamp root beer. "You probably have the least to say."

"Funny but alas true my friend." Cresswell said with a chuckle. "I have managed, at great risk due to the regulations on it, to procure the material we will need to kill the Avatar and have it properly stored here for when the time comes. Other than that I have been staying quiet in the Swamp so as to avoid being arrested. I am after all the most wanted person in the world right now so I need to lie low."

"Yes well that's all thanks to Hermione." Johannes said darkly at the mention of the mudblood who had betrayed the Enlightened and inadvertently set Delphini on this path. "Leach's fuck puppet recently confessed to her many crimes as part of that deal she made with the Avatar that appears to have set all of this in motion. I was listening on the radio to her confession and plea. Naturally I will not be turning myself in."

"Well not entirely." Delphini said as she thought about everything that had led them to this point. "I was already planning my own revenge against the Avatar and to bring him to justice for what he did to my father. I just got lucky to overhear about the Enlightened raid and I made the right choice to follow Cresswell, which led to Johannes. Our alliance will work."

"True, we can't thank that traitorous cunt for everything." Johannes said. "She doesn't deserve that much credit. At least she had the decency to blame her alleged victims and showed no remorse in her speech, she did do a lot of good before the power went to her head. Then again that was Hermione from what I heard. She could never accept responsibility for her actions and will always see herself as the victim no matter what."

"Yup." Cresswell confirmed. "It's what made her so valuable to us until as you pointed out, the power went to her head and she brought the wrath of the Avatar down upon our enlightened nation. By the time we left her there it was already devolving into a dictatorship that was nothing in line with our views. Her decision to exile us was the best thing that could have happened, it saved us from the ignorant masses and their pervasion of justice."

"Well she's out of the picture now." Delphini pointed out. "We can kill the bitch slowly once the Avatar is dead but until then we need to prioritize bringing the Avatar to justice. That is our mission, we cannot get distracted now."

"Agreed." The other two said in unison.

"So Johannes, what have you been up too in Republic City?" Cresswell asked. "Other than chumming it up with a war criminal and evil Purist like Chief Ron and other intolerant bigots who make up the elitist circles of upper class United Republic society."

"Well other than the pain of having to be with people like that and lying all the time, it's going pretty well." Johannes said with a wry smile. "At least I am not living in a cave in the Foggy Swamp or some shack in Hogsmeade but my luxury apartment in the city. That is a plus. I am doing everything that is expected of a man of my station and wealth so as to maintain my cover while gathering all the intel I can."

"Rub in in why don't ya." Delphini said though she didn't mean it, she had lived rough all her life so luxury meant nothing to her. "My one room apartment in Hogsmeade ain't much better than this charming place but it is still in civilization so there is that."

"We all know our places and what we must do to survive." Cresswell said with a sage tone that sounded pompous and stuck up to Delphini. "And two of us are wanted for serious, albeit false, crimes and as such must avoid mainstream society for the time being. It will all be worth it in the end."

"Very true." Johannes agreed. "But that was always my role with the Enlightened, I was to fund y'all and I have played my role well. Currently, I am rubbing elbows with the big wigs and major players in Republic City. They have been a useful source of information, especially in the shockingly male dominated back rooms when the whiskey is flowing and the cigars are being smoked. Then again as much as we know women should be more represented there and we should do everything to ensure that, we cannot change their choices when they chose not to do what we want, even when we give them a more than fair advantage. In the end we will have to force it but that is not for now."

"Too true but it is to be expected and you have to play your part, even if it is that of a sexist asshole." Cresswell said as he took a drink from his cup. "A shame really but right now we are in no position of power to change it and we won't be until the Avatar has been brought to the justice he deserves. After that, the utopia of the Enlightened can be restored."

"Yes we need him gone first and then we can go about re-amassing the power our groups once had." Delphini said looking pointedly at the other two to make it clear that her views were to be respected as well. "We can divide the world as soon as we are able to take it."

"Of course and then our own war can resume once our common enemy is dead and the Avatar Cycle ended once and for all." Johannes said with a twisted smile at her. "I look forward to the day when we are once more enemies. When the dust settles, whoever is left standing can make the world in their image, be it our enlightened utopia or your Purist hellscape."

"As do I." Delphini said as she took a drink, smiling just as twistedly at Johannes. "But until then, do continue with ya report Johannes."

"Yes where was I." Johannes said with exaggerated absentmindedness. "Oh yes, I was taking about those smoke filled rooms. Well unfortunately, despite the wheeling and dealing, the election is still purely democratic there and there appears to be little media collusion or attempts to undermine democracy. The exception is the Ro camp which has been collaborating with a few of the far left papers and who I have secretly been aiding as she is so corrupt as to be useful should she win. Also she's a woman and a nonbender so two oppressed groups right there so more victim points to aid our cause."

"Sounds like a useful ally for future." Cresswell said stroking his short beard. "We rig the election, get her elected and then she does as we say. With the threat to remove power should she fuck up like Hermione, we can control her. We tried that in Malum but our candidate went insane as soon as she got power and we had to leave her to her own fate."

"I heard about that." Delphini said. "I thought ya were behind that."

"Initially we were but she fucked up and we left her to her fate." Cresswell confirmed. "Anyway, Johannes, continue. We keep interrupting you."

"No worries." Johannes said dismissively. "Ro would be useful but not right now, she won't win. As for Tru-Da, he is an arrogant blowhard who knows jack shit about politics but the smart people around him do and they have been accused of colluding with outside sources. However, I know for a fact that they haven't been, at least not directly, and that the whole accusations are just smokescreens to derail his candidacy and sell some papers."

"Sounds about right, it is the kind of the underhanded tactics we would use." Cresswell said with a nod. "Best to discredit them with smear tactics then to address the issues that they are bringing up, especially if those issues go against our goals."

"Correct and I may or may not be the one dropping the anonymous tips." Johannes said with a sly smile and Delphini couldn't help but admire his cunning. "Other than those two and that fat equalist Dudley going to the far, far, nonbending right and calling for bending to be made illegal it's been a pretty tame election. The worst election in history but fortunately someone like Ron, as bad as he is, is running and can win the presidency. He has the hero card to play despite not deserving it as we all know he is really a war criminal. That and the fact that he is a charismatic moderate, at least according to the fake news on him as we know that he is an extremist, helps him a lot in this polarizing election."

"How is that elitist, oppressive asshole's campaign going?" Cresswell asked.

"Oh he will win." Johannes answered. "There is no doubt about that at this point. I am sticking close to him to be able to stay in the loop but it will be a landslide. So long as Ron doesn't fuck up the debates, which he won't, he will walk into the Presidential Palace. That is if he lives long enough to do so."

"True, he may become the first President-elect to die before assuming office." Cresswell said with smirk. "I hope so, Tyrant Slayer is thirsty."

"Does he suspect ya of being the Water Enlightened?" Delphini asked Johannes. She honestly didn't care too much as these two were just tools for her to achieve her goals but she did have to keep up appearances with them. "Cos that could be a problem."

"I would be shocked if he didn't." Johannes said with a shrug. "As evil as Chief Ron is, he is still a very clever man who thinks of everything. He may have had help from his association with the Avatar to advance over nonbenders and women to become Chief of Police but he is more than capable of the office on his own merit."

"Except we don't believe in merit." Cresswell said and while the reasoning was different to hers, Delphini could agree with that statement. "It is all about outcome, not opportunity."

"Very true." Johannes agreed. "Ron would have figured out that I am one of the few who would fit their profile of the Water Enlightened and that my arrival in Republic City during the winter months, a time when I am famously known to be reclusive, right after the raid is very suspicious. However, that was the plan. It will make Ron suspicious and cause him to keep me close because he cannot prove my status as an Enlightened but at the same time doesn't want me out of his sight. It's the perfect situation for me to exploit. I am close to him and ready to strike."

"A wise and Enlightened move." Cresswell said, nodding with approval, before he turned to Delphini. "And what about you? How is your part of the mission going Delphini?"

"Perfectly." Delphini said with a sweet smile. She could tell that Cresswell had wanted to call her something worse but like her was being civil for the purposes of their alliance. "I have found a weakness amongst the Avatar's children that I will exploit. It is one I believe we can use to ensure his cooperation."

"Really?" Johannes asked. "And what pray tell is that?"

"His son Albus." Delphini said turning to the other waterbender. "And by extension Albus's best friend Scorpius, a blood traitor and the son of Draco, the former Crown Prince of the Northern Water Tribe and a traitor in his own right."

"Why them?" Cresswell asked.

"Simple." Delphini said, silently planning how to kill these two when she was done, that thought was one of the many that helped her in their alliance. "They are the perfect target. The Avatar and his second son are not on good terms. Albus is fed up with being compared to his father, as is Scorpius with his incidentally, and just wants to be his own person. I can use that to drive a wedge between them and then use that to manipulate Albus to do what I want."

"How do you propose to do that?" Johannes asked. He was clearly skeptical of her skills, Delphini would show him and then when the time was right remove his blood for doubting her.

"I have already gained their trust." Delphini answered. "The poor fools were looking for reassurance and support for who they are and I, an attractive older girl, have given it to them to the point that I will soon have them wrapped around my little finger. Give it another month and they will do whatever I say."

"Excellent." Cresswell said with a salute from his cup in respect. "What do you propose then? It will be your job to capture the Avatar as only you truly have the power to do so given your bloodbending. Once he is caught, it will be our job to administer the material and then we can all execute the criminal together once he is in the Avatar State. After that, we can go our own ways and prepare for our impending war."

"Of course that is the only way we can do it." Delphini said. She enjoyed the acknowledgement of her own power from someone who otherwise would be her mortal enemy, soon he would experience that power first hand when she killed him. "But yes soon I will begin to make suggestions for what they should do during their own thing next break."

"What will you suggest?" Johannes asked, it was clear that he was still not convinced that Delphini knew what she was doing. He would regret that.

"That they become their own men and not listen to their fathers." Delphini answered and continued before Johannes could speak again. "Then once they have agreed with me on that, I will subtly steer them towards making an exhibition to the Foggy Swamp to meditate with me under the Banyan Grove Tree in the center of the Swamp. I will use the lure of the Swamp and what it can teach you to ensure that they come."

"Getting them away from the Academy for that won't be easy." Cresswell pointed out. "You need to plan for that."

"I already have, ya aren't the only ones who can think several moves ahead." Delphini replied with a knowing smirk. "I will make sure that this occurs during the break between the second and third semesters of the Academy. Then, once they meet me at the Banyan Grove Tree, we capture them and take them to this cave. With them in our custody we offer to exchange them with the Avatar if he turns himself over to us for justice."

"A good plan." Cresswell said with a slow nod as he digested it. "A little longer than I was hoping for but I understand the restriction we have to work with in order to maximize our success. I assume that you have made sure that you will be the one who the Avatar surrenders too."

"Of course." Delphini confirmed. "As ya said, only I have the power for this. I can knock him out with my bloodbending should I need too but I will restrain him with platinum restraints first, a precaution we must take. Ya two will have to provide the restraints as I don't know how to acquire them. Ya will also have to serve as those who hand over the boys to whoever the Avatar sends to collect them. I will leave a note with instructions on how to contact me for the Avatar to surrender himself in exchange for them. You can get the platinum restraints right?"

"I can." Johannes said with a nod. "They are hard to come by but I have a few contacts who sympathized with the ways of the Enlightened currently living in Republic City who can acquire them for a price. Once we have them I can bring them to Cresswell who will be able to verify their purity with his metalbending."

"Can you trust these contacts?" Delphini asked deciding that it was her turn to be a skeptical bitch and challenge Johannes's abilities.

"Don't worry they don't know my true identity." Johannes replied with confidence. "They only know me as a shadowy middleman between them and the Enlightened Council. It is just what Pyrites would do, though he would usually pose as a simple Death Eater if he even had any contact with his network to impress them. That or he would pose as a mid-level part of the network and not its leader."

"Yeah there was a lot Pyrites had to answer for but he was one cunning, intelligent, manipulative bastard." Delphini said with grudging respect for the man who had done more damage to the Death Eaters and her father's noble cause than anyone else. "My father's single biggest mistake was to trust that cocksucker with so much power and information. A serpent like Pyrites would only ever truly cared about his own ass and he made sure to protect it when the time came. It was an immense pleasure to kill that fucker. I made sure that it was slow so that he suffered for his crimes."

"The world should be thanking you for what you did, not vilifying you." Cresswell said and Delphini agreed with that, she had done the world a service by killing that blood traitor. "Though we may be different sides of the ideological debate, we both know how foolish and wrong the mainstream media can be when it comes down to reporting on us."

"True." Delphini agreed.

"I have a question regarding the boys when we take them." Johannes said interrupting the conversation. "What are we to do with them when whoever the Avatar sends to pick them up arrives? Let's face it, he will almost certainly send his trained lapdog Ron and likely Draco will come because we have his son, but what to do when they arrive is the question. I for one am all for double crossing them and executing the criminals. People like them do not deserve to be treated honorably."

"Agreed." Cresswell said. "They deserve no less. Those with no honor will get none in return."

"Yes, they will all be executed when they come to rescue the boys." Delphini said forcefully. "All are blood traitors and criminals to purity and benders' rights. Yes Draco served 10 years in the Catacombs Prison Complex for his former Purist views but he turned on his brothers and sisters and testified against many, including his own father, in order to convict them and get such a light sentence. I would love to be the one who drives the knife into his heart but you two will have that pleasure. It will be the end of your hiding Johannes though, we need all three of us to accomplish this."

"I will be there." Johannes said with confidence. "By that point it will be too late to care about my cover. We will be on the cusp of victory, I can finally reveal my true self to the world. I will do my best to figure a way to get to Ron beforehand but no promises. I am certain he will confront me sooner or later and I will have to be very careful when that happens cos the asshole will have a tape recorder for it but I am Enlightened for a reason, he will lose any mind games he plays with me."

"Good, I look forward to it." Cresswell said cracking his knuckles. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve just for them to enjoy in their last moments. My lavabending is a complete secret to the whole world and we know how much the Avatar loves to employ it so it will be unexpected when I suddenly lavabend. Don't worry, the will suffer as they deserve."

"Where shall we execute the Avatar?" Johannes asked steering the conversation back to the most important topic.

"The Banyan Grove Tree." Cresswell answered without hesitation. "It is the spiritual center of the Swamp and ideal place for the bridge between the worlds. Also it is a very public place where we can leave his body once it is done so that the world knows just what happened to their precious villain and how the Avatar will never return. Then the world will know the true extent of our abilities and finally we will be able to recover from the losses we both suffered at the hands of the Avatar and his evil friends. Then we can go back to being enemies."

"Excellent." Delphini said, a sinister smile gracing her lips. "I think we have a solid plan here but we need to work out all the kinks to make sure that it works perfectly. We are too close to the end to fuck this up."

The other two nodded at this and they all raised their glasses, clinked them over the lava pit and downed the rest of their beers before Cresswell refilled their cups. The rest of the evening was spent talking, drinking, and ironing out all the kinks in their main plan. Delphini didn't expect it to go perfectly, no plan ever survived first contact, but they were controlling for as many variables as possible so they had a high success rate in her book.

Once they were done, Cresswell politely offered her the chance to stay though it was more a formality than a sincere offer and she respectfully declined. She had to get back and set everything up for when Albus and Scorpius next visited her in Hogsmeade that coming weekend. Besides, she didn't trust the two mudblood bigots to not do anything to her while she slept, Johannes had accepted the offer to stay, so it was safest for her to go home.

On her way back she used internal bloodbending, an uncommon and painful method of the art that few knew how to do, to purge her system of alcohol and sober up without the hangover. Bloodbending had the potential to be a useful healing tool but none used it as such given its other, better, attributes.

As her canoe made its way through the stagnant waters of the Foggy Swamp, Delphini couldn't help but smile. She was close to her goal of gaining justice for her father and killing the Avatar once and for all. Then she would restore Lord Voldemort's noble legacy almost 30 years after it ended. This time she would not fail where her father had.

"Soon dad." Delphini whispered to the dark night as she navigated her canoe home. "Soon ya will be avenged for all the wrongs done to you by the Avatar and his foolish, perverted, notion of balance. Soon you will know justice and your soul can find peace. Soon I, your daughter and heir, will restore your noble legacy and bring true balance to the world. Only 3 more months and it will all be done."

Delphini smiled as she continued into the black night. She had no doubt that she would succeed in her mission, it was only a matter of time and that she had. All she had ever wanted would soon be hers she just had to be patient and let it come to her.

These thoughts and many others like them kept her going through the inky blackness as she made her way home to put into motion the last stage of her plan. Soon the Avatar Cycle would end once and for all.

**As y'all can tell, this shorter chapter (by my standards) serves as a return to the main story-line and look into the Triumvirate's plans going forward. The next few chapters will focus on the Ron/Johannes story arc and draw that to a close before the final arc of Book 3 begins its winding path to the finale. The story will start to pick up from here, though at a reasonable pace so as to not feel rushed and set up everything needed for the ending. ********That is all for this post chapter note, as******** always please like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked in reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next week.**********

**********Stringdog**********


	23. Chapter 22

**Here is the twenty-second chapter in Book 3, for once on time. I am trying to get one more chapter out before 2020 and there is no reason that I shouldn't achieve this. I will then try and continue this rate of one chapter every other day until I am caught up though I will not make any promises on that front as it is New Years and well there is often a recovery period after that. As usual, there are no questions to answer here****** so sit back and enjoy the 22nd full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 22**

It had been a month since Harry had sent his kids back to the Academy for their second semester of the year. It had also been a little over a month since he had left Hermione in Azkaban and ended that part of his mission to catch the last Enlightened once and for all. Now he, Ron and Neville were in a dressing room backstage of the main theater in Republic City.

Today was a big day as it was the penultimate debate of the Presidential Election season and they were preparing for it as best they could. Luna and Ginny, tired of dealing with politics that they couldn't care about given their career choices but supported nonetheless, had gone the Avatar's box to wait for the start of the debate. Luna had apparently brought popcorn so as she enjoyed the spectacle of the debate, the only part of the election she truly enjoyed.

The men were disturbed by a sudden knock on the door. Before any of them could answer, Johannes Jonker opened it and walked in, closing it behind him.

"Your highness, I have just been talking with your campaign manager and speech writer about what to expect in the upcoming debate." Johannes said with a formal bow to Ron that he returned. "They sent me here to let you know what they think will come up and to make sure that you are prepped for all of it. They trust that the Avatar has already begun doing so but wanted an extra mind on it.."

"Of course Johannes, we have been preparing but let me know what the others have to think." Ron said as Johannes walked into the room. "I am always open to other perspectives on it, the more the merrier."

"Well firstly they wanted to let you know that Oliver has just announced his intention to drop out and will not participate in the debate." Johannes said.

Harry was only slightly surprised by this seeing as Oliver had been falling behind in the polls. This was good for them, Oliver had been the other clearly moderate candidate and with him gone his supporters should come over to Ron thus bolstering his campaign.

"That leaves you and Theo the only benders in the field." Johannes continued. "As you know, Oliver's poll numbers were going down and they took a significant drop after Hermione's confession to the point that he couldn't recover."

"A shame." Neville said shaking his head. "Most other years someone like that, a famous, well-liked, Hall of Fame probender, war hero and accomplished Secretary of Sport and the Arts would be almost guaranteed to win. Alas people like Tru-Da, Theo, Dudley and Ro have warped the system and perverted it."

"Especially Tru-Da." Harry agreed with a nod. "Ro is just corrupt and colluding with aspects of the media that are opposed to Shacklebolt. Tru-Da is perverting the process and making it into a spectacle."

"Yes he was the reason why I decided to enter the race." Ron admitted. "I didn't want to run but after he decided he wanted to be president I knew something had to be done. We cannot let him, or really any of the other remaining candidates, be elected. Their all too extreme and we cannot let extremism win, we all know what happens next."

"Well that extreme will likely be tested today." Johannes said with what Harry felt was fake annoyance. "There are almost certainly going to be questions on the more controversial and extreme views of the other candidates."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Well Dudley's bending ban will be addressed, no way around something so blatantly discriminatory." Johannes said looking at a notebook he had pulled out of his jacket. "As will the proposed barriers with Tor Blinn and Kuei that Tru-Da wants in order to prevent the criminal elements from those states illegally entering the United Republic. This despite there not being much of a problem coming from those states."

"It's Tru-Da, all he will say is that it will Restore the United Republic Prosperity or one of his other 4 set phrases that his supporters echo." Harry said shaking his head. "He's all bluster and no substance but he is seductive to the disenfranchised and ignored, especially nonbenders who feel that Ro is even more untrustworthy and Dudley is too extreme. There are issues that have been ignored and Tru-Da is targeting them, though doing so in the wrong way.."

"Why does he keep harping on about that fucking barrier?" Neville asked. "It's not going to change anything, they have earthbenders, they can tunnel under it. Besides, there has always been relatively free movement amongst the nations. There hasn't been a ban on any form of immigration since Hermione's blockade of her own nation. After that no one has wanted to prevent free travel unless you count what Impia did and no one does. Yes we should have passports that are easy to obtain, there is wisdom in that, but other than that there really isn't much we need."

"There are places like Ba Sing Se that are just so big and transient that they need some sort of immigration system but not what Tru-Da is proposing." Ron said. "Which is why I am against his barriers and have been fighting him on that issue but also proposing sensible reform to address those who are affected by the mass movement of labor."

"And Neville, remember that Tru-Da wants the barriers because of how shit Kuei and Tor Blinn have become since the end of the Second Purity War." Harry pointed out. "After their Purist governments fell, they fell into disarray and have become some of the poorest places in the ISEK."

"That is a consequence of Purism." Johannes said. "It is an oligarchic ideology and when it ends the results are predictable. The victims of that should not be punished for it."

"While that is true, Kuei and Tor Blinn are also rife with lawless crime, drugs, bandits etc." Harry pointed out, noting that Johannes had slipped a little with that statement as it was a favorite of the far left to avoid any discussion on the issue. "Many are fleeing for safety and a better life and that should be considered but amongst them are many criminals who do cause problems. It is a delicate issue that is not exactly in balance at the moment with the free movement but something should be done at those borders to make sure that only law abiding citizens are coming in. So long as they are going to abide by the law there should be no barrier to entry."

"Exactly, which is why I am willing to compromise between Tru-Da's position of keeping them all out and Ro's one of let them all in with basically no vetting." Ron said. "Just a simple check at the borders to make sure that they aren't connected to crime. The IBI has an extensive file on those states and will share it with me so it shouldn't be hard to accomplish this."

"Emotions always trump facts though and both Tru-Da and Ro are experts at playing to the emotions of the citizens of the United Republic." Johannes said with an attempt at sage wisdom and likely to cover for his slip up earlier. "They know how to rally people. Theo and Dudley do it as well but they are both even more extreme and only appeal to those wings."

"True and they are not split on ideologically lines though like Ro and Tru-Da but bending lines." Neville said. "The other divisive thing in society. Theo offers a return to what the Purists promised with his benders first and equal rights for benders stance while Dudley offers what Amon did with his anti-bending stance and the extremes love them for it. Fortunately as the extreme candidates they have minimal support and can pick off more votes from Tru-Da and Ro than Ron as the centrist candidate."

"We can only hope." Ron said. "At the moment my numbers have been dipping a little as Tru-Da has finally found an attack angle on me that he has been unable to exploit until now."

"The failure to capture Cresswell." Harry said darkly. "It ain't easy finding a man like him. Cresswell is not only one of the best linguists in the world but he is an expert on culture, even if he usually wants to change it to match his own perceptions on what is right. He can hide anywhere and know how to blend in without being found. There are numerous places in the ISEK alone that he could be."

"What does Tru-Da expect to do to catch him?" Neville asked. "Ron's jurisdiction is Republic City and by extension the United Republic, not the world and Cresswell could be anywhere. The President of the United Republic cannot send investigators beyond his borders without invitation from that nation's Head of State."

"Don't forget his recent attacks at the Avatar's failure to unmask the Water Enlightened." Johannes said with straight face that gave nothing away. "That is another angle of attack for Tru-Da and anyone else looking to knock a few points off Ron."

"Yes of course how can I forget that criminal." Harry growled. "It's not like it's the easiest thing in the world to identify a man who has never shown signs of Enlightened views, who all records on were destroyed before we could access them and of the 4 people who could identify him, 3 are dead while the last is still a fugitive. But according to Tru-Da it is the easiest thing in the world and with him it will be done."

"A good line of attack on him." Ron said, a look of thought on his face at that. "I can turn his attack back on him if he tries to go after me on it. I just wish I had a lead on either Cresswell or the Water Enlightened but I have nothing."

"Besides, I am the one with the jurisdiction of the world." Harry grumble. "And as my brother-in-law, best friend and member of Team Avatar, my failures are placed upon Ron when they shouldn't be."

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Ron said with sympathy. "I can handle my own shit. I know what to do to counter Tru-Da and come out on top. Plus I have a feeling that the Enlightened will make their final move soon. They are liked a cornered animal, they will strike one last time and when that happens we will be ready."

"True, we will be." Harry said to Ron, not looking at Johannes at all to avoid tipping him off to their suspicions. "Soon they will be no more, I promise that."

"Anyway what about the other candidates?" Neville asked Johannes, a good distraction from their talk. "What kind of attacks can we expect to see on them. Let's be realistic, this debate will quickly devolve from a policy debate on the merits and experience of the candidates and become a mudslinging contest about their greatest failures and weaknesses of all the candidates."

"Well other than the inexperience of Dudley and Tru-Da there will be the usual." Johannes said as he looked back at his notebook, not showing any discomfort at the mention of the Enlightened. "Ro will face questions about her confidential messages scandal that the IBI ruled careless but not illegal. That is old news though and she has recovered from it. She will also have to deal with the fact that she claims to be a candidate for women and their rights and protection and yet has stayed with her powerful and charismatic husband despite his affairs and alleged sexual assaults."

"Well that and she ruined the careers of no less than 7 women who have come forward against him." Ron pointed out. "That is something Tru-Da has been using whenever his own problems with women come up. It is useful to know and likely will be the death nail in Ro's campaign."

"That is what the experts are predicting." Johannes agreed with a nod before continuing with his notes. "Theo will face a lot of pressure about his alleged Purist views and sympathies in the past, he was one of the names on Pansy's list that Luna got out of that Purist bitch regarding the Purist students during the Second Purity War. Theo was never arrested or even charged with a crime over that period but all of his friends from then were either arrested and convinced or died fighting for the Purists in the Battle of the Elemental Academy."

"Also the fact that his father was a convicted Death Eater who died in the Waterbending Supermax Prison's bloodbending wing while serving a life sentence without parole doesn't help his candidacy, no matter how he much he distances himself from it." Neville added. "That will haunt his candidacy. It is an advantage for us. He may have disavowed the Purist philosophy during the campaign and claims that he isn't one but his connections to them close and his views are to similar that it is hard to see him as anything but a Purist in all but name."

"The same can be said for Dudley and his parent's arrests for plotting to overthrow the United Republic and instill an Equalist dictatorship." Harry added, pointing out the biggest issue with his cousin. "Except that it is Equalist philosophy and not Purist that Dudley is connected to. Though in Dudley's case he has been very much courting that idea, only trying to do so via political election rather than force of arms. It won't work but it is better than the alternative."

"Yes your friends are right, that's effectively what to look out for." Johannes concluded putting his notebook away. "They all have serious baggage, that is our biggest advantage in this election. Ron has no such baggage."

"Good to know." Ron said as he checked his watch and sighed. "Alright y'all had better find your seats before this shit show starts. Last question Johannes. Who are the moderators?"

"Lee, the famous sports announcer and radio host who is best friend with your twin brothers, Rita Skeeter the freelance investigative journalist with multiple ethics complaints and some nonbender political contributor who I don't know." Johannes said as he made his way to the exit. "Only Skeeter is to be feared though, that bitch will twist anything and has absolutely no morals."

"Thanks." Ron said with a tight smile as Johannes left closing the door behind him as he left. "I agree, that bitch is the worst of the worst when it comes to gossip journalists."

"Fucker didn't give anything away." Harry said as soon as Johannes was gone. "I am almost certain that he is the Water Enlightened but he won't give it away. He's almost as good as Pyrites at hiding within the upper echelons of society."

"Well he will slip up." Ron said simply. "They all do. Even Pyrites fucked up and we caught him. Besides, I will have a talk with him soon enough and see if I can rattle him in a one on one conversation. Anyway you two should get the box. Please try to prevent my wife from heckling us during the debate, that might not go over well."

"Ron, that is a losing battle and you know it." Harry said with a smile as he and Neville shook Ron's hand and turned to leave. "Good luck out there, we are counting on you to do well. We can't let any of the others become a World Leader, none of them can be trusted with power."

Ron nodded as Harry and Neville left before he closed his eyes to compose himself. It was going to be a tough debate but Ron knew that in the end he would come out on top with the voters who focused on facts and policy rather than emotions.

Harry and Neville hurried through the backstage part until they found the door to the main area. Once there they quickly climbed the stairs to the second level and moved to the small box set up for the Avatar and his friends to watch the debate.

Harry opened the door and walked in to take his seat next to Ginny while Neville took one next to Luna. Luna already had a bag of popcorn open and a glass of wine and was looking eagerly out at the empty stage waiting for the debate to begin.

Harry looked out over the theater to see that it was packed with spectators, media personnel and other interested parties all waiting for the debate to start. On the stage there was 5 lecterns for the 5 remaining candidates to stand at during the debate. They had been quick to remove the 6th that should have been there for Oliver.

On a raised platform a few rows into the audience was a three person desk for the moderators. In the center was the dark skinned broadcaster Lee, still wearing his hair in dreadlocks. On his Lee's was a short, dumpy bald man who was clearly the nonbender political contributor. On his left was the dyed blond, 65 year old, investigative journalist and in reality purely gossip hound Rita Skeeter.

The moderates were talking lowly with each other and looking over their notes for the upcoming debate. With Skeeter on the panel this would certainly devolve into a mudslinging contest with her providing the buckets to the candidates. Harry just wondered how long into the debate it would be before Skeeter brought out those buckets.

Harry sighed and looked at his watch. It was almost time for the debate. He just wanted the marathon election to end but there was still a few months left before the election and then another few months of transition before the inauguration of the first newly elected President since the disgraced President Fudge.

A soft chiming sound and a slight dimming of the theater's lights broke Harry out of his thoughts and let him know that the debate was about to begin. Harry put his watch away and turned his attention to the moderators as the debate was set to begin. It was time for Ron to shine and take another step towards the Presidency.

"Ladies and gentlemen, benders and nonbenders, welcome to the second to last Presidential Debate for the President of the United Republic, hosted by the Wu Society for Democracy." Lee said in his calm announcer's voice into the microphone at his desk. "We have just learned that Oliver, the current Secretary for Sport and the Arts and a Hall of Fame probender for Puddlemere United, has announced that he is dropping out of the race for President. He has formally endorsed Chief Ron of the RCPD for President."

This announcement caused a buzz amongst the spectators who clearly had not heard this news. Harry noticed that a few of Oliver's supporters in the back of the auditorium putting away their signs with annoyance. Harry knew that this was the perfect time for Ron to win over Oliver's supporters.

"And now we shall introduce the candidates." Lee continued ignoring the buzz. "As with the prior debates the candidates will stand on the stage based on their current poll numbers with the current leader in the polls, Chief Ron, being center stage, though this will have nothing to do with the frequency of questions they shall receive. So without further ado, let us meet the candidates starting with the candidate polling 5th based on average of the recent polls: Secretary for the Treasury and former noble from the Northern Water Tribe, Theodore."

Harry watched as the tall, reedy, allegedly former, Purist walked out of the wings and up to his podium smiling at the gathered spectators and waving at his supporters, completely unperturbed by the fact that more boos than cheers accompanied him. Theo's long salt and pepper hair and neat beard were both made up in traditional Northern Water Tribal braids of the nobility, despite the fact that his father's conviction for Death Eater activities voided his family's noble claim.

Theo wore a formal and expensive light blue suit from his home nation accented with precious stones and fine ivory and bone jewelry, the latter likely made from his hunting trophies as was tradition. Over his left breast was the crest of the Secretary of the Treasury to show off his office. The stable and balanced economy was Theo's best asset but it was outweighed by his other views.

Once Theo was at his podium he nodded at the moderators. Then he took a relaxed pose and started to smile at his supporters while Lee continued his introductions.

"Next we have businessman and current owner and operator of Grunnings Drilling Company, Dudley." Lee announced.

Harry watched as his obese cousin waddled onto the stage smirking and playing to the crowd as soon as he received a few enthusiastic cheers from the Equalists. However, like Theo, for the most part he received a lot of boos from those who did not like Dudley's views. Harry's prejudicial cousin had medium length, straw colored hair that was plastered to his fat skull with sweat from the exercise of walking to his podium.

Dudley wore an expensive three piece suit cut in the latest fashion favored by the right and powerful nonbenders. Though it was clearly not as well tailored or finely cut as what Tru-Da would ultimately wear due to Dudley's large frame. Dudley leaned heavily on his podium when he got there and Harry hoped that it was reinforced to hold Dudley's immense weight. His piggy little eyes glared into the crowd ready to rile them up with his hateful rhetoric.

"Next we have the former First Lady of the Imperial State of Ozark, a one-time elected Imperial Senator from the State of Yank and the former Secretary of State for the United Republic, Ro-Clo-Hy." Lee said with the same level of enthusiasm as he had had for the prior two candidates.

Harry watched as Ro walked out onto the stage waving and smiling to the crowd that was significantly more enthusiastic about her than the former two candidates. The woman was in her mid 60s with grayish hair that Harry thought might be dyed but that suited the older stateswoman look she was going for. Shame her smile looked more predatory than genuine, she might have more success if she didn't always look like she was after power.

Throughout the election, Ro had forgone the expected dress for female candidates for a series of jumpsuit like suits of various colors. It was a fashion that had caught on with her middle aged female supports due to being professional and not flirtatious. Luna often criticized it. This time she had gone for a dark green suit with a purple accent that showed she hailed from the Earth Kingdom originally but that the United Republic was now her home.

Still smiling a smile that always creeped Harry out, Ro took her place to Theo's right and continued to beam at her supporters while ignoring chants from those who supported Tru-Da of "Azkaban for Ro!"

"Seriously does she take something to produce that sadistic smile or is that her natural smile." Luna whispered from behind Harry. "She looks like a poisonous bush in that outfit. No wonder her husband felt it prudent to stick his dick in the ass of every young receptionist while Governor of Ozark, regardless of gender."

Harry couldn't help but snicker at Luna's comments as Lee tapped his microphone to quiet the crowd down so he could introduce Tru-Da. The man's very loud supporters had begun to buzz with anticipation for his arrival.

"Next is businessman and chairman of the Tru-Da Corporation, Tru-Da." Lee said again in the same tone as he had introduced the others.

There was a loud cheer and an equally loud set of heckles from Tru-Da's supporters and haters as the man himself walked out of the wings waving, giving a thumbs up, waiving and smirking at everyone. The eldest member of the field was on the wrong side of 60 with a distinctly fake tan and dyed blondish hair in what looked like wig. The man was one of the richest in the world and was self-funding a large portion of his campaign, another thing that had endeared him to his supporters as he wasn't seen as someone who could be bought.

He was dressed in an exquisite cut suit that was perfectly tailored to the latest fashion. Tru-Da paused a moment to wave to everyone again while soaking in the audience before finally walking to his podium and taking his place next to Dudley.

"And last we have the leader in polls, a Prince of the Southern Water Tribe, Republic City's most popular Chief of Police since Toph Beifong herself, a hero of both the Second Purity War and the Liberation of the Fire Nation, the brother-in-law, best friend and counsel to Avatar Harry and a proud member of Team Avatar, Chief Ron." Lee announced Ron with much more enthusiasm than any of the other candidates on stage in Lee's trademark slight bias.

Ron smiled as he walked out to the overwhelming cheers of his supports, who clearly comprised the majority of the crowd. As with all his public appearances during the campaign he wore his dress blacks with all his medals on display to show that he had the experience to lead the nation. Ron never liked the fanfare of the political arena and walked purposely to his podium and stood still waiting for the debate to start, though he did wave to his supporters to acknowledge them.

"Well folks the candidates are present so let us begin this debate." Lee said with a hint of eagerness in his voice. "As usual the ground rules are that each candidate has a minute to answer a question given them before a buzzer goes off and their mic is turned off to prevent them going over. In addition, if we decide that you are not answering the question posed, we will turn off your mike early and ask someone else a question."

This got some grumbling from a few of the candidates. Harry personally liked the system as it prevented a candidate from ranting for too long and ensured that all got to say their piece. It also ensured that the candidates stuck to substantive answers and not tried to avoid the tough questions that were going to be asked them.

"Should a candidate want to respond or has been called out he or she will have 30 seconds to respond to the comment." Lee continued, ignoring the discomfort at the previous rule. "Each candidate now has a half a minute to give an introductory statement as to why they should be our next President. At this time we would like to ask the crowd to keep quiet and hold their applause until after all candidates have addressed the question posed to them and response so as to ensure that this debate goes smoothly. Dudley let us start with you."

"Thank you Lee and thank you to Republic Theaters for hosting this important event." Dudley said in a slightly nasally voice. "I am the only candidate here who will truly make the nonbenders of the United Republic equal to the benders for the first time since President Raiko and I will ensure that benders can no longer oppress us. I pledge to my fellow nonbenders to legally end the menace and inequality that is bending. Thank you."

"Powerful words." Lee said with a slight shudder as he spoke, likely because he was a firebender. "Tru-Da your turn."

"Thank you Lee and thank you United Republic for giving me this chance to be your next President." Tru-Da said in a thick accent that belied his intelligence while he spoke with his hands, something that always distracted and annoyed Harry. "All I have to say to the people of the United Republic is that I will restore the United Republic to prosperity."

"RURP, RURP, RURP!" Tru-Da's supports began to chant as soon as their candidate was done.

"Ok thank you Tru-Da." Lee said loudly enough to silence the chanters. "Chief Ron."

"I will keep this simple for y'all." Ron said with a smile. "I am not a demagogue making you false promises and playing to your emotions. I will not use my gender as the reason to be elected President. I will not appease the extremes of the United Republic, extremes that I have personally fought against and beaten on multiple occasions."

Ron paused for a second to make it clear where he stood. He stared out at the crowd with a serious look in his eyes to further emphasis his point. Harry knew that this would help him with the large centrist block of the electorate.

"Instead all I will promise you is that I have kept this city safe as its Chief of Police for the last 4 years and as an officer of the RCPD for 21 years prior to that." Ron continued. "I have helped end two of the greatest threats this world has ever seen in Voldemort and Hermione and I know what needs to be done to continue making the United Republic the envy of the world. I ask you to let my record and experience speak for itself when you are deciding who to vote for. Thank you for allowing me this opportunity to be chosen as your next President."

"As usual wise and sensible words from our decorated Chief of Police." Lee said with a slight nod. "Secretary Ro-Clo-Hy your opening remarks."

"Thank you Lee." Ro said in an educated, sophisticated voice that sounded like she was talking down to everyone around her from a high ostrich horse. "I want to emphasis that I and I alone have any experience in elected office or with international relations out of any of the candidates on this stage tonight. In addition the United Republic has only ever had four female presidents in Presidents Moon, Wilhelmina, Jenkins, and Bagnold so it is time to elect a 5th woman to the most power leadership position in the world."

"Er ok thank you for that typical introduction Secretary Ro." Lee said to the boilerplate introduction that Ro used every time. "Lastly Secretary Theodore if you please."

"Thank you Lee, it is good to see two benders as moderators tonight, for once going against the prevalent discrimination against benders in the United Republic." Theo said in a slightly weaselly but educated voice. "Firstly I would like to point out that my regulations as Treasury Secretary have not only balanced our budget in the Untied Republic but allowed us to become the strongest economy in the world with an unprecedented surplus. But that is not enough. A President must also be a President for the people. This is why I stand here today as the only candidate who will protect the rights that benders have been losing for decades. This discrimination must end and I will dedicate my administration to ending it and restoring equality for all."

"Thank you candidates." Lee said over the applause and cheers of the assembled crowd. "Rita if you will, please ask the first question."

"Thank you Lee." Rita said in silky voice that always made Harry's skin crawl. She was a predatory just waiting to strike, the buckets would come out right at the start tonight. "My first question is to Chief Ron."

"Go." Ron said with a smile that Harry knew was practiced for just such an occasion.

"Chief." Rita continued. "You say we should look to your record and what you have done to protect us in the United Republic and the world in general but do you really think we should trust it when you failed to capture one of the Enlightened in that raid several months ago and have since been unable to find Cresswell or even unearth a lead as to the identity of the Water Enlightened? How is this protecting us?"

"Thank you Rita." Ron said not reacting to the long-winded question in any negative way. "I admit that one of my recent failures has been in my hunt for Cresswell and the Water Enlightened but we are all not infallible, not even me."

This got a chuckle out of the crowd while Rita glared at Ron, taking notes. Harry knew that she would be twisting this in her write-up of the debate but Harry was glad Ron had said that. It was a humbling statement and made him more relatable."

"It is true that Cresswell escaped through a tunnel that we did not know about and is a master of both culture and language." Ron continued. "This allows him to hide in any culture in the world should he so chose and there are a lot of cultures he could hide in. As of right now the RCPD does not believe either are within the United Republic and as such we must allow the other authorities such as the IBI and the Fire Marshals aid us in this hunt for an international terrorist who I guarantee will be brought to justice. In the meantime the safety of the citizens of the United Republic is paramount to me and I will continue to do what I can to ensure that."

As Ron finished the buzzer went off signaling the end of his time. Harry thought that it was a good answer, the best Ron could have given to a question like that.

"Anyone wish to respond to that?" Lee asked opening the statement up to the floor.

"I do." Tru-Da said a gleam in his eyes as he was ready to go on the attack, it was his best tactic in debates after all. "I just want to reassure the people of the United Republic that these terrorists will be brought to justice at all costs and I will direct the new Chief of Police to do so should you elect me President. Chief Ron has clearly failed you in his and the Avatar's attempt to bring down the last great threat to the world. I will not. They will be brought to justice and executed for their multiple crimes against humanity."

"Interesting." Lee said over the cheers of Tru-Da's supporters. "Chief Ron anything you wish to respond to before we move on?"

"Just that my goal will always be the safety of those in the United Republic." Ron said and Harry was leaning forward to see how his best friend handled this question. "I will capture, dead or alive, Cresswell and the Water Enlightened. I would like to point out that Tru-Da has no experience fighting the evils of this world while I decades of experience. I have personally taken out Death Eaters, Chosen and many who have followed the evil philosophies of those terrorist groups ever since I captured the Death Eater Travers back when I was only 14. In addition I have captured all of the most vile criminals to plague this city in the last two decades so I will capture or kill Cresswell and the Water Enlightened and my record speaks for itself."

Harry smiled. It was a little strong for Ron but it was what he needed to do when responding to a blowhard like Tru-Da. Ron had been able to avoid attacks as of late but that would change down the final stretch of the election when his opponents got desperate and did anything they could to cut into Ron's lead.

"Damn he turns me on so fucking much." Luna moaned from behind Harry and he had a feeling that she was touching herself in some way, likely much to Neville's discomfort. "I am going to fuck him senseless tonight, both on the way home and as soon as we get there. I am going to have an epic orgasm."

"Thank you Luna." Ginny said with an exacerbation that was well used. "I just love hearing about my brother's sex life. It's always the highlight of my day."

"Thank you, I will tell you more later." Luna whispered and both Harry and Ginny had to restrain themselves from face palming in unison. Even in their 40s, Luna hadn't changed one bit.

"Dudley I have a question for you." The nonbender contributor said and Harry focused again at the debate and not whatever Luna was doing. "You have been vocal about banning bending but why should bending be banned? Surely that is discrimination against benders."

"Of course it isn't." Dudley said with a smile and Harry could tell that Theo was trying really hard not to attack Dudley with his waterbending right there and then. "All it is is allowing for an equal playing field. Benders have an unnatural advantage over us nonbenders and they use that to oppress us. They have been doing this for decades. It is time we once again rose up and restored the ban on bending Amon made decades ago. Only once bending is banned can we truly be an equal society. I am not calling for the Avatar to strip all of their bending, well except in extreme cases, just a ban on it within the United Republic. Preferably all benders will be kicked out of the United Republic but that will never pass so I will settle for the bending ban."

"That is the most discriminatory thing I have ever heard and I was raised by a Death Eater." Theo yelled ignoring Lee's attempts at order. Harry had to admit, the rejection of his father was a good strategy for Theo to use. "It is people like you, criminals just like your father, who oppress us benders and take away our rights under the guise of equality. I will restore the rights of my fellow benders and once and for all we will be equal again. I promise that."

"That's rich coming from a so-called former Purist who believed equality was a myth." Dudley retorted back with equal anger. "We know that there is no such thing as a former Purist. My father was wrongly convicted, your father was a convicted Death Eater who committed some of the worst atrocities the world has ever known. Nott got off easy with live in prison, he deserved to hang for his crimes."

"Enough." Lee said into his microphone as the mikes on Theo's and Dudley's podiums went off though they kept yelling at each other for another moment, only they couldn't be heard as well as before. "Thank you for that spirited discussion but let us keep some decorum. Rita I believe you have a question for Secretary Ro."

"I do." Rita said with a hint of pleasure at the chaos already unfolding and clearly looking to stir some more. "Secretary Ro, you pride yourself as being a voice for women's rights but how do you respond to the allegations that you bullied and belittled the brave women who came out and accused your husband of abuse and ensure that they were discredited and blacklisted. One of them even killed herself because of your actions. After all, we know we can't trust you with classified materials given your history with them so why should we trust that you are a voice for women when you have been accused of such treatment of your fellow women who bravely came forward to report abuse?"

Ro clearly look flummoxed by the question and proceeded to completely ignore it and answer a policy question that hadn't been asked instead. Her mike was cut off halfway through under the policy of not answering the question posed.

Tru-Da used that moment to call her out on it and in response Ro gave some platitude about protecting abused women, but not abused men, and how she is a champion for women's rights. She continued to ignore her own actions or the accusations against her husband. This lead to cheers from Tru-Da's supporters at her discomfort. Ro had not helped her campaign with her response.

Harry sighed and settled back into his chair for the rest of the debate. It had only been two questions in and already Rita was stirring the pot and bringing out the mud. It was going to be a long night, he might as well try and get comfortable.

The rest of the debate followed the same sort of pattern as all the previous ones. Most questions, while challenging, were focused on failures of the candidates and not their successes or qualifications. They all devolved into some kind of mudslinging contest between them with Lee being forced to turn off the microphones of the candidates to shut them up. Yes there were a few good points here and there, almost exclusively by Ron, but for the most part it was an embarrassing shit show. It was a typical debate.

When the debate ended, Harry had no doubt that Ron had won it and was one step closer to the Presidency. There was just so much going on right now with the hunt for Cresswell and the threat he posed now, as well as the attempt to investigate Johannes, that Harry really didn't have time for the debate. Still, it was a necessary part of democracy and Harry would support it.

As soon as it was over, Harry and Ginny quickly left to return to their home for a quiet night in. They would catch up with Ron and his interpretations of the debate in the morning. Ron needed to decompress afterwards even more than Harry and Ginny did and Luna would certainly do everything she could to help, something Harry did not want to think about.

Harry just hoped that when Ron confronted Johannes he could make the older waterbender slip and they would be able to prove that Johannes was the Water Enlightened. Then they could arrest him and be one step closer to ending their threat once and for all.

After that, Harry could turn to the rogue bloodbender running around that was Delphine before once again restoring peace and balance to the world. Somehow, Harry had a feeling it wasn't going to be that simple.

**So this was my attempt at a presidential debate, hence why there are few statements that are longer then I would have liked. This chapter is more to show what is going on in Harry's arc and how they are suspicious of Johannes, and how he interacts with them, then the set up part of the Triumvirate's plan as that is on Delphini, not Johannes. There are 2 more chapters in the Harry/Ron/Johannes arc that are needed to conclude it and then it will shift to the last focus of Book 3 that will lead to the final confrontation. The next chapter is the most important one in this arc so get ready for it. ********That is all for this post chapter note, as******** always please like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked in reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next time.**********

**********Stringdog**********


	24. Chapter 23

**Here is the twenty-third chapter in Book 3. Sorry for not meeting my promise, no excuses other than New Years. I will try to do my best to get as many chapters out over the next week or so but I am not promising or guaranteeing anything regarding my upload schedule. No questions to answer here****** so sit back and enjoy the 23rd full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 23**

It had been a month since the shit show that was the penultimate debate and the day after the equally bad last debate of the presidential election. The actual election would not take place for another few weeks, the week before the end of the second semester of the Elemental Academy. If neither candidate got an outright majority of the vote, a second round runoff would take place between the first and second vote getters two weeks later. The last time this had happened had been Fudge's election.

The current polls had Ron leading with just under 50% so the last few weeks would be key to push him over 50% and avoid the run off. While Ron knew that he would easily win the runoff, he did not want to deal with it.

That was because Ron was fed up with the election. Had it not been for assholes like Tru-Da and Dudley or corrupt politicians like Ro and Theo, he wouldn't have run but he had a duty to the people of the United Republic and the world to prevent any of them from being the next President. That was why he was running and that was why he had to win.

It was shame he was the only viable candidate who could beat Tru-Da at this point. At the moment, though, Ron had a something much more important to deal with and something that reminded him about why he joined the RCPD in the first place, to take down evil and remove it from the world.

Ron had developed a taste for it during the Second Purity War and knew that this was his purpose in life. Sometimes taking down evil meant running for President of the United Republic, that was just how it was.

Right now Ron was in his study at his house waiting for Johannes to come by. He had invited the older waterbender around for a drink and to discuss the strategy for the final few weeks of the election as the man had become an advisor.

That had been the premise to get Johannes to visit, though they both knew it was a lie. They had been stalking around each other for months, Ron was certain of that, and he was fed up with it. It was time to bring this shit to a head and rattle Johannes.

Ron knew he couldn't come out and directly accuse the man publicly as he had no evidence to support such an accusation against a man of Johannes's status but he could make vague threats and accusations based on the profile in private. That was the best Ron could do right now but it was a start.

In addition, Ron had to make sure to not have any recording devises on him. As the Chief of Police and a presidential candidate, anyone not on the approved, very short, list had to submit to a full cavity search to visit him at home so he knew that Johannes would not have any recording devices on him.

He wished Luna was here with him but this was something he could only do alone and he would make sure it was done right. She had her own role to play in this and Ron wasn't about to prevent his wife from having her fun.

Ron had everything planned out for what would happen, along with a few contingencies just in case. He wasn't expecting Johannes to just confess and surrender, the man was too clever for that, but he could apply enough pressure to force the careful waterbender to fuck up. He wasn't Pyrites after all, Johannes had not made it his life's work to be a professional spy and as such Ron's training as an interrogator would aid him in this meeting.

If worst came to worst and Johannes attacked, Ron could use that to take the man down. He knew that Johannes was a skilled fighter in both bending and nonbending fighting styles but in the end the older man would need to be world class and in shape to defeat Ron in his own home. If all went according to plan, soon Ron would be able to rattle the man he believed to be the Water Enlightened to the point that Johannes would slip up and reveal himself, if Ron was lucky.

There was a knock on his study door and Ron approached it to open it. Standing on the other side was Johannes Jonker. The tall, broad waterbender was wearing a casual, informal, Water Tribe getup that Ron himself would wear in his free time, though he had kept the braids in. Due to Ron's position, Johannes had had to check his weapons and water skin in with Ron's guards outside his house so if it came to it the fight would be hand to hand.

"Prince Ron a pleasure to see you again after that clusterfuck of a debate." Johannes said with a smile as he and Ron gripped forearms in the traditional Southern Water Tribe style. "I hope you are doing well in the wake of it."

"As well as I can be after that shit show." Ron said with a smile of his own as he released his grip on Johannes's forearm and led the older man into his study. "Being attacked from all 4 sides was tough but I held my own and that may do well with the pollsters. This was their last chance so they let me have it. They are cornered animals at this point which makes them dangerous."

"True, very true." Johannes agreed before sitting down in one of the two leather chairs Ron kept in front of the fireplace in his study. "Well I thank you for the invite to your lovely home and the chance to talk one on one with the most famous Southern waterbender since Avatar Korra about his impending election to the presidency of the United Republic. One does not earn the title of the Red Wolf of the Southern Waters easily."

"Well there's still a month to go and a lot can change in a month." Ron said taking the other seat and watching as Johannes looked around Ron's personal study, ignoring Johannes's attempt at flattery by using Ron's earned title. "Remember, President Wilhelmina was not in the lead until the week before her first election and then she swept into office so anything can happen."

The study was a small intimate affair, especially when compared to Harry's. Two walls were filled with bookcases containing many books and scrolls on a variety of current and past topics that Ron enjoyed to read in his free time, as well as keepsakes, mementos, trophies and photos of Ron's life. Included amongst them were his photo from the RCPD academy and his formal picture when he was elevated to Chief of Police.

His large wooden desk, a gift from the Chief Tobias of the Foggy Swamp Tribe for his wedding, sat in the center of the office, with a comfortable chair behind it and a large window looking out to their backyard behind it. That was where he kept his family pictures so that he could always see them while he worked.

On the window sill was a bar of fine alcoholic beverages and glasses that Ron used for guests and himself when he needed a stiff drink. It was kept well stocked at all times so that Ron could enjoy them when he had the time.

Above the fireplace in the last wall of the room was the stuffed head of a Southern snow leopard caribou that Ron had killed years ago with its hide in front of the fireplace and ceremonial weapons made from its bones surrounding the mounted head. This was the only room in the entire house that Luna allowed him to display his hunting trophies, or decorate at all, and he did so with enthusiasm.

"A fine study you have here." Johannes said after a moment of looking around and returning his attention to Ron. "I am impressed with your library and trophy collection. It is a nice taste of home. My apartment here is a little spartan as I do not live here that often but rest assured both my winter retreat and Harbor City mansion have all of my trophies proudly displayed."

"Yes I do like to bring a bit of home back with me." Ron agreed. "I have lived in the United Republic for so long that it is nice to have a taste of home. My dad, back when he was Chief, allowed me an area of the Palace for my trophies so that is where most of them are but I couldn't leave this majestic creature there, I had to take him here. He was such a fine specimen and a worthy adversary, he deserved this honor."

"I couldn't agree more." Johannes said with a nod. "There are always those animals that truly challenge you and when you do take them down they deserve to be honored for their skill and how they tested you."

"So what is the status of the campaign?" Ron asked getting them back on topic. "I could use an update as I have been busy with my current job today."

"That you easily won the debate." Johannes said as the small talk ended and they got down to business. "The combined attack and being able to handle it helped a lot, but so did your straight talking and sensible middle road policies. The silent plurality are solidly on your side, it is the fringes of that that we need to focus on."

"I was that would be the case." Ron said. "It was to be expected and it made them look like arrogant bullies, not that they needed any help in that department anyway. However there is still plenty to do."

"Yes there always is more to do." Johannes agreed. "I have a few ideas on what to do in the coming month leading up to your election."

"Now now let's not jinx it. "Ron said with a wry smile. "I will not celebrate until all the votes are counted and any lawsuits dismissed. So what are your ideas?"

"Well I was talking with your campaign manager and he suggested at least 3 town halls in different areas on the city with different groups." Johannes said as he once again pulled out a notebook with his notes on it. "To show how you appeal to different groups that are on the fence and are willing to listen to their concerns and work with them to find solutions. This will be set up with one a week, along with a few other smaller events in those areas."

"Makes sense." Ron said with a nod. "We know that I won't appeal to the Equalist and Purist crowds so there's no point working with them, they're minds are made up and they will never vote for the man that sent their leaders either to prison or the morgue."

"True and the feminist crowd won't support you because they feel that only Ro can be president because of her vagina and will not vote for a man." Johannes added. "At least the radicals who can't be reasoned with won't support you, though you may be able to poach a few of the moderate feminists who aren't viper bat shit insane. You know the type, the ones who still believe in the original definition of feminism and will fight for male inequality as well as female."

"Yes I know that type, they are on board but the radicals are too far gone to try." Ron said with a sigh. "Shame that they have been so misled by misinformation but alas such is the nature of politics these days. No point in dealing with a group that will heckle me off stage just because I have a penis. We also can't forget about the isolationists who want extreme immigration reform, they will vote for Tru-Da regardless of anything I say."

"Yes but fortunately those who believe in these extremes are few and far between." Johannes said. "They are just so loud and obnoxious that they seem more popular than they actually are. They make up about 20% of the electorate across all four candidates. It's why extremists like Hermione and Voldemort had to resort to violence to secure their power positions and then brainwash and beat the population into submission."

"True." Ron said with a smile at what Johannes had just said. He was always quick to denounce Hermione and the Enlightened for the evil that they are, a little too quick at times. "So where is my campaign manager sending me to for these town hall meetings?"

"One will be held with the wealthy voters in the upper end of the city." Johannes said as he flipped to the notes he had made on the town halls. "Both benders and nonbenders alike. These are fiscal voters who are leaning towards Tru-Da or Theo for that reason but can be persuaded due to your economic policy and we will prep you for. I believe your brothers are assisting with this as they live in that area and are hosting at least one fundraiser during the week you will courting the rich."

"Makes sense that I go there." Ron said with a nod. "Money is always keep in both elections and the economy and the rich have an important role to play that is often scorned. The right balance is needed to keep them around but not let them exploit the system because they are key to keeping us afloat. Where am I going after that?"

"After that you will go to the factories and the working class, poor, area and address a crowd that is predominately nonbenders but you will also get a chance to talk to the benders there as well." Johannes said. "This will show that you care about all classes and not just the rich. Remember, these are people who are leaning towards Dudley and Tru-Da for their stances on manufacturing and other working class, blue collar jobs that they feel the elites have neglected in recent years."

"They have to a certain point." Ron conceded. "It is why they are so vocal and important in this election. Shacklebolt tried but there was only so much he could do given his cabinet's bickering as of late."

"Yes, these are people who don't want to lose their jobs and have been in the United Republic for years but are seeing migrant work take their jobs and are pissed." Johannes said and Ron detected a note of irritation at the concern that these voters had, one of the many small slips the man made. "Fortunately you are the Chief of Police and not an elite in their eyes because you work a classic job, even if you are a member of Team Avatar and a Southern Prince. In addition, you will do a few shifts in factories to show that you care about their work."

"I am the right person to bridge their concerns and will do what I can to earn their votes." Ron said. "And I will listen to them and work with them to try and promote job growth from within and ensure that they are doing well. Where is the last week taking me?"

"Lastly you will address a group of younger, mostly middle class, students and recent graduates who work in artisan and other skill or office fields." Johannes said. "These are the most liberal of the group and are overwhelmingly Ro supporters. I expect they will be the hardest to sway and we will encounter problems with far left, Enlightened sympathizers and supporters who will try to violently shut down the events and your right to free speech."

"Ah I remember those fuckers." Ron said with fake nostalgia. "I encountered them at the Academy and later in the Fire Utopia. I will defend their right to free speech despite the fact that they call me a bigot, racist, sexist, homophobic and what not when they are the real bigots. I will ensure that there is protection at those events."

"Very true." Johannes agreed, though Ron could tell that it was a strain on the man to agree with him. "Some of them even espouse the Enlightened philosophy and see themselves in the vein of their heroes like Leach and Myrtle, though they are quick to denounce Hermione the Cruel as a false Enlightened who warped their philosophy. To them true Enlightenism, as they call it, has not been tried and it will work this time."

"Yes I know the type." Ron said shaking his head. "They will try to erase the actions from the philosophy. They will not support me but I can use the events to bring them into the open and persuade those on the fence to vote for me once they see how extreme these people are."

"A good plan." Johannes said with a curt nod. "They also call any bender who opposes them a Purist despite the fact that true Purists are few and far between, though more than most think, and historically more have died because of the Enlightened than because of the Purists."

"Don't forget that the Enlightened under Hermione were responsible for more deaths in 5 years than in the 26 years Voldemort was an active threat to the world, though most of that occurred during the 2 Purity Wars." Ron said sourly. "But alas they seem to be indoctrinated by college professors who seem to idolize the Enlightened."

"The intelligentsia has always been skewed to the left while business to the right." Johannes said. "All the known Enlightened came from their ranks in some way or another so it is natural that college professors would skew in that direction. The philosophical and theoretical concepts of them really appeals to those egg heads I guess."

"Yes well it is an area I plan to create an independent commission to investigate to determine educational value." Ron said, noting that Johannes had not mentioned the Water Enlightened in his point, the only Enlightened that Ron believed wasn't in academia. "This will apply to all course but some of these weird and odd social justice courses will likely fail the test. If there is no value then I will cut funding to any college or school that has them. There is no point in funding a program with limited educational value. They also seem woefully uninformed at best and willfully ignorant at worst of the other side of the debate."

"It is a problem that this polarized race has exacerbated." Johannes said with a sigh that Ron knew was fake. "Shacklebolt may go down as the greatest President in history but he has been a little lax on this in recent years due to the decades of peace we have enjoyed and hasn't done enough to prevent polarization in the United Republic over those years. I lived in the Southern Water Tribe during all this and even I realized it was about to come to a head. It needs to be nipped in the bud before something serious happens."

"That is true, this has been festering beneath the surface for years in the wake of Team Avatar's victories and now, after all this peace, shit is starting to float to the surface." Ron agreed with a genuine sigh. "This is one of the biggest reasons why I am running, to end this polarization on both sides of the aisle and restore faith, balance and common sense to the political arena."

"Well none of this wouldn't have been possible if you had not been the hero and steady man that you are." Johannes pointed out.

"Thank you for your wise counsel in this matter, it is always valued." Ron said to Johannes as he stood up and walked over to his bar. It was time to begin the confrontation as Johannes had given Ron the opening that he needed and Ron was going to take that opening. "May I offer you a drink? I have a great selection of the best liquors from around the world and it is a shame to waste them."

"Does a polar bear dog shit on the tundra." Johannes said with a laugh that Ron joined in as it was a good joke. "I'll take a whiskey if you have a good one."

"Just the thing." Ron said as he froze some water from a bottle he kept by the bar into ice cubes before he began to add some of the better whiskey to the two glasses. "I get the best shit from Celt, a benefit of aiding the Green Brigade, who are mostly expats from Celt, in the Fire Nation Civil War."

"They do make the best whiskey." Johannes said from his seat. "I always keep a bottle or two of their good stuff for special occasions."

"Still there is one thing that is holding me back from running away with this election." Ron said his back to Johannes as he drew the conversation back to where he wanted it to be. "One great black mark on my record that without it I would have already won this thing months ago."

"Ah yes, your hunt for Cresswell." Johannes said with a knowing tone. "That fucker is still on the loose unfortunately. No one can't find him and yet you get the blame even though he has the skills to hide anywhere in the world and is outside your jurisdiction right now."

"Yes he is isn't he." Ron said trying not to smile or give anything away. How would Johannes know that Cresswell is outside of Ron's jurisdiction when Ron himself couldn't confirm that that. "How do you know he is outside my jurisdiction?"

"Did I say that?" Johannes said with a slight pause and tremble that told Ron that Johannes knew he had just slipped up and was now covering for it. "My mistake, slip of the tongue after a long day. It happens more and more as I age. I was just guessing that a man wanted by every nation in the world and who has the all-powerful Avatar hot on his trail would be a fool to brazenly saunter into the United Republic when the whole world is looking for him."

"Yes it would take balls for Cresswell to wander into the United Republic at this point." Ron said with a smile that Johannes couldn't see. "Or any Enlightened for that matter. Balls of steel in my opinion. In my time I have only met one man or woman with balls that big, well his were probably bigger than that, Pyrites."

"There is only one other Enlightened left other than Cresswell." Johannes pointed out, his composure returning. "The unknown Water Enlightened."

"Yes he has been an elusive fucker for decades." Ron said still not turning around. "Ever since the revelation of the Enlightened in fact. He is the only one who has never been identified. Naturally I have a few leads and over the years I have updated my profile to narrow them down to only 4 or 5 waterbenders in the world."

"Are you sure he's still alive?" Johannes asked. Ron couldn't help but smirk as this was the first time Johannes had tried to claim that the Water Enlightened might be dead and not just unknown. "For all we know he could have passed away in one of the Water Tribes after giving up the evil cause of the Enlightened following Hermione's defeat at the hands of the Avatar. Remember that Myrtle had died by the time you reached their headquarters so for all we know he too could have died and taken his identity with him to the grave."

"It is a possibility but I don't think so." Ron said still at the bar though now he was looking out of the window to stall having to turn around. "All the evidence I have managed to gather on him, the scant intel that there is on the Water Enlightened, points to him being around Cresswell's age so he wouldn't have passed naturally because as a waterbender he has access to more healers than anyone else. No I am certain that he is alive."

"Ron, you and I are waterbenders and skilled ones at that." Johannes said calmly but not as calmly as Ron was used to. "We both know that there are some conditions and issues that a healer cannot heal. He could have died from one of those."

"That is a good point and one I haven't considered." Ron lied. It was something he had considered but recent events had caused Ron to dismiss that theory. "Hermione was certain that he was supposed to be the secret Enlightened. He was the money man, the unsuspected one, the last line of their philosophy should the Fire Utopia fall and herself, Myrtle, Leach and Cresswell be killed or captured. Of course Hermione inadvertently saved them when she kicked them out a year before we arrived in the Fire Utopia. No, the Water Enlightened is alive and in Republic City, I can feel it in my gut and I have learned to listen to my gut."

"You mentioned a profile." Johannes said and Ron heard the man shift slightly in his chair as if trying to find a better position. It was likely in case Johannes needed to run or attack. "What does that entail? I am not aware of it."

"Oh just the usual little pieces the all the intelligence agencies and authorities have been able to piece together." Ron said idly. "It isn't public knowledge but it isn't classified either. We know that he's male, from one of the three Water Tribe and a skilled bender born to nonbenders. We also know that he is a wealthy, highly intelligent man who is currently between 60 and 70 years of age and has never once shown to be part of what is now called the regressive left that the Enlightened dominate."

"The Enlightened are known to espouse their views as loudly as possible, how could a man who has those views not do so." Johannes pointed out. "Surely someone who fits the profile has slipped up regarding his view."

"No, the Water Enlightened has shown great control in this regard." Ron said. "An impressive achievement as has hidden in plain sight for over 40 years and never once shown anything more left wing than being a classical, moderate liberal. Does that match anyone you may know Johannes? Any help would be needed. We need to catch this asshole to finally end the threat that the Enlightened pose."

"I can honestly say that I do not know of any waterbender in any of the Water Tribes who would fit that specific description." Johannes said his voice only a little faulty. "But then again I am just a simple ship designer and builder and a hunter on the side who is a former military grunt. I am not like you, your highness, I'm not a detective or investigator. I defer to the experts on that."

"True you are not." Ron said as he prepared to lay down his cards and see how Johannes would react. "So I take it that it would shock you to learn that there are only 5 waterbenders still alive today that fit the profile, give or take a few details, and that you are one of those 5. In fact, of the 5 you fit the profile like a glove, better than any of the others on the list. You are also the only one of those 5 men who is currently in the United Republic, arriving right after the investigation into and hunt for Cresswell began in earnest and only a few weeks after the raid on the Enlightened Island."

"That is a shocking coincidence Prince Ron." Johannes said with false calm, Ron could tell that he had the man rattled though he didn't know how rattled Johannes was. "But are you sure you aren't just being paranoid because of the stress of the election and the failure to find either Cresswell or that bitch who killed Pyrites. That could be affecting your judgement."

"Oh yeah Delphini wasn't it." Ron said with a smirk, it was clear that he had really rattled Johannes. "I forgot about that mad cunt. She's not really a high priority for me. She killed a Fire Nation citizen in the Fire Nation so she's really their problem not mine. Completely outside my jurisdiction. Though her bloodbending does make her an international threat that Harry will have to deal with once the election is over. But I digress. Perhaps you are right and I am just being paranoid but in my line of work there is no such thing coincidences."

"What are you trying to say?" Johannes asked, his voice getting a hard edge to it. "Are you accusing me of being one of the last two Enlightened? Do you think that elusive Water Enlightened? Come on my Prince, you know me. I am your countryman and always will be. I have always supported your family and denounced the Enlightened at every turn. Hermione wanted to buy my ship designs during her reign of evil and I didn't sell to her. Ron, you are just frustrated and looking for answers and are jumping at the first similarity you see, which unfortunately happens to be me, one of your loyal allies."

"Yes, loyalty is something I hold sacred." Ron said as he swirled some whiskey in the glass he had poured for Johannes but still hadn't given him. "But before a few months ago we had met maybe a half dozen times at most and always at large gatherings, never one on one. Then you suddenly show up during the winter months when you are famous for being reclusive during that time and right after Cresswell escaped capture. Also don't think I haven't noticed that you are never on stone, earth or metal when conversing with Harry so he can't truth see your words. It is all suspicious."

"The election is too important for me to be reclusive this year, you know that." Johannes said adamantly. "And there are many businessmen and politicians who refuse to allow for a truth seer to read them, it is key to our success. It is also why the debates cannot be on stone, metal or earth."

"Still, it is all very convenient." Ron said as he heard Johannes begin to rise, likely to strike him from behind. "I wouldn't do that if I was you. You attack me and you reveal yourself to me when I have no evidence to back up my theories, hence why you aren't under arrest. Besides we both know that I can best you in combat and I would take you down alive. Also I would look up now if I was you."

* * *

Johannes paused. It was clear that Ron knew the truth and he needed to silence him. That was why Johannes had been about to lunge at Ron and use the water in the alcohol as a weapon to kill the elitist pureblood asshole and then pin the whole attack on Theo and the Purists. Of course he would wound himself in the process to throw off any suspicion that he was guilty. Then Tru-Da would win and the Enlightened could use his bigotry to foster a civil war in the United Republic and take power there.

However, Ron had known that Johannes was about to attack him. With a little hesitation, Johannes looked up to see Ron's heavy and unique meteorite hammer hovering above his head, high enough to possibly kill him if it dropped, which it would if he attacked Ron, and low enough to not successfully avoid. As Johannes sat back down the hammer slowly followed him back always staying over his head like an ominous thought.

In his gut Johannes had known that this meeting was coming when Ron invited him here, that Ron would find a way to accuse him despite the lack of evidence against him and he had still been out maneuvered and almost set up to die at Ron's hand once he revealed his true nature. He had to grudgingly admit that Ron was truly as good a tactician as he was reported to be. The Chief of Police had him by the balls right now and Johannes would have to be calm to get out of this intact.

"Impressive." Johannes said as he leaned back in his chair and tried to regain his calm. "I was just going to get up to get that promised drink. How long has that hammer been there?"

* * *

"Ever since you arrived." Ron said as he turned around and walked back to his chair, handing Johannes his drink as he sat down. "I'm surprised that someone who may be a member of the Enlightened would not have the forethought to look for his enemy's iconic weapon while in that enemy's personal study. That's either a bold as fuck move or a stupid as fuck one. I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt and say it was bold."

"Seeing as I am not your enemy it would have been rude to check for such a weapon." Johannes said as he took a sip of the whiskey and sighed. "This really is good stuff."

"It is." Ron agreed as he sat down and looked at Johannes.

"I know you are the Chief of Police and may have this place wired to record and that your word alone carries a lot of weight." Johannes said seriously as he looked Ron in the eye. "So there is no chance that I will admit to any of the lies that you have tangentially associated with me and I will chalk this up to your paranoia and the fact that I do fit that profile pretty well and not hold it against you."

"Yes my paranoia is getting up there after all the stress of the election." Ron admitted though he was just playing Johannes's game and the other man knew it. "This has been my biggest black mark in the election so naturally it is eating me up a little."

"That is understandable." Johannes said with mock sympathy. "However I would warn you, Prince Ron, to be careful. We all know that the Enlightened are a group to not be fucked with. Regardless of how the world sees their views, the Enlightened are still some of the smartest people in the world and they will have a plan for those who they believe have done them and therefore the world wrong. Mark my words Ron, there's something coming and the Avatar won't be able to survive it when it happens. If I were you, I would think wisely about your next course of action regarding the Enlightened."

"Harry will do just fine, he always has and always will, he is the Avatar after all." Ron said with a smirk as he and Johannes downed their glasses before Ron yawned. "But yes perhaps you are right, I shouldn't have vented my frustrations at Cresswell and the Water Enlightened onto you after you came here with the updates on the town halls over the next few weeks. I have been very stressed and tired as of late and was looking for a win on this front but as you said I have no evidence and you are a wealthy and well connected member of society and I would need convincing proof to accuse you. Please accept my sincere apology and I will see you at the next strategy meeting for the upcoming town hall series and anything else y'all have planned for the final month of the election."

"I accept your apology." Johannes said standing and putting his glass down on a small side table that each chair had. "I understand the strain you are under. Let's win this thing and then you can focus on Cresswell and the Water Enlightened as soon as you are President. I look forward to seeing you soon and enjoying the last month of this shit show of an election."

"As do I." Ron said with a straight face as he too rose.

Johannes held out his are and they grasped forearms before the older waterbender nodded and let go. Ron however didn't and pulled Johannes in in what looked like a hug so that they were chest to chest in his study.

"I know that you are the Water Enlightened but I can't prove it so we have to keep this front up." Ron whispered into Johannes's ear. "But once the election is over I will find that proof and then you are going down for your many crimes, as well Cresswell."

"Bring it bitch." Johannes whispered back, his façade finally breaking and the Enlightened in him coming out for a brief moment. "I am not afraid of you, I look forward to the challenge. You have no idea what is coming."

They broke apart, grasped forearms again before letting go at the same time. Johannes nodded respectfully to Ron, a little smirk on his lips, and left the office at a leisurely pace. Ron knew he couldn't have gained permission to record that and didn't want to anyway. He needed to get into Johannes's head and force him to make a mistake that they could use to nail him and he felt he had done that.

As soon as Ron heard the front door close there was a sliding sound behind him and Luna emerged from a secret alcove that was hidden behind one of the bookshelves. She approached her husband and put her arms around him from behind. Ron turned, pulled her into him and kissed his wife deeply.

"You hear all that?" Ron asked once they broke the kiss and Luna leaned her head against his chest, her hand absentmindedly going to his crotch.

"Other than that last exchange I did." Luna said quietly. "He's rattled and it shows. He even threatened Harry in his last statement."

"Oh he pretty much confirmed his status as the Water Enlightened at the end and he definitely threatened Harry." Ron moaned as Luna's caress of his groin began to siphon blood from his brain. "I'm in his head and he will make a mistake. Once he does, we can finally take him down."

"Good." Luna said as she began to kiss down his chest until she was on her knees in front of his crotch. "But now it's my turn to have one of your heads in me, and I need it in all my holes. Seeing you being so forceful and powerful got me so fucking horny, I need your cock in my mouth right now."

Ron just smiled as Luna pulled down his pants before she began to slowly, tantalizingly, remove his boxers. He loved her so much and as his member sprang free and instantly was swallowed by Luna's skilled mouth all of his worries and stress fled from his mind as he began to moan to the pleasure his wife was giving him. He needed these breaks from the stress of the election but as Luna took all of him down her throat the election became a distant concern.

He was in Johannes's head now and he was sure the man would soon fuck up and then he had him. First though he had to pleasure his wife as he placed his hands on Luna's head and began to fuck her waiting mouth roughly, the way she liked it, completely lost in a world of pleasure and love.

**At last we see a member of Team Avatar confront Johannes, at least as much as Ron can given the evidence or lack thereof. This was why this chapter was so important as it is the first true meeting between a member of Team Avatar and a primary antagonist in their antagonist role (the other chapters with Johannes he is still acting normal so they don't count) that didn't end in violence and the defeat of said antagonist. This is also important as it sets up Johannes as Ron's antagonist in Book 3 and that will be important later. There is only one more chapter in this arc before the story switches to the other major arc in Book 3 that will lead into the final confrontation of Book 3. ********That is all for this post chapter note, as******** always please like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked in reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next time.**********

**********Stringdog**********


	25. Chapter 24

**Here is the twenty-fourth chapter in Book 3. I will continue to try and upload the chapters as frequently as possible over the next few days and am expecting to get out at least 2 more by Friday, 3 if I am lucky but no promises on that. I do not expect to have another chapter out tomorrow so expect the next one in 2 days time. That's all for now, there are no questions to answer here****** so sit back and enjoy the 24th full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 24**

At last it was election night. Team Avatar had gathered together in Harry's house to watch on his VV as the votes were counted by hand to determine the winner of the most contentious election in the brief history of the United Republic. It would be a quiet evening away from the press until Ron was either confirmed as the President-elect or at least the winner of the first round. There was no doubt that he would be a top 2 finisher in the election, it was the runoff that was in doubt.

Ron had decided that it would be just them and their families present for the election coverage and not throw a large party like Tru-Da and Ro had done. There was no point in it and Ron wanted to enjoy the moment with family before addressing his supporters once the results were in.

Their kids had been invited, as had Neville's wife Hannah, but they had all declined the invitation. Their kids were still in the Academy as the semester had not yet ended so it made sense for them to stay there, Harry was fine with that.

Neville had stopped by earlier to wish his friend luck but had decided to watch the coverage with his wife while he helped her cater for an election watch party at The Leaky Cauldron. She needed all the help she could get, and Neville as a former RCPD and member of Team Avatar, would be a lot of help dealing with drunk supporters of the divisive candidates that could easily spill over into violence.

The last few weeks of the election had been a blur for Ron and the other members of Team Avatar as they all set aside what they were doing, including the hunt for Cresswell, and gotten out to try and ensure that Ron won the election without the need for a second round. It had been a brutal few weeks between the town halls that Ron had done, interviews on radio and VV, phone banking, door knocking, last minute fundraising, and other public appearances had drained him.

Ron had been forced to take a temporary leave of absence from his position as Chief of Police in order to focus on the election. Of course it Ron won he would have to resign his post and retire from the RCPD but that was a formality that they all knew would happen. Ron had already prepared his successor should it happen and she was currently acting Chief while Ron finished his campaign.

It had paid off as Ron's support had increased over the weeks since the final debate of the election cycle. Between the reactions to the debate and Ron's campaigning across the United Republic his poll numbers had gone up. That of course had also distracted him from his other main goal of proving Johannes was the Water Enlightened and bringing him to justice.

The Southern Water Tribal businessman and suspected Water Enlightened had been busy working on the campaign as he had for the last few months and had been doing a good job at it. This was likely to avoid slipping up and Ron didn't mind it as it was still free help with his election. As such, between Johannes's work and that of Team Avatar they had been unable to keep an eye on the waterbender to see if he slipped up.

Naturally Ron had told Harry, Ginny and Neville about the talk he had had with Johannes and the fact that Johannes had as good as confirmed himself to be the Water Enlightened. He had also warned them of the threat that Johannes had made against Harry.

Harry had been happy with the news, despite the threat that he took seriously, but it was a shame that they couldn't get Johannes for anything, yet. Once the election was over, and the break between semesters at the Academy that started next week ended, then they could focus on Johannes and waiting for him to slip up. First, though, they had to get through the election night.

The last polls had had Ron at about 53% of the vote but given the vitriolic, and often but not always unfounded, hatred for Tru-Da's supporters and the vile names they were called just for supporting him, Ron felt that the polls may be a little off. Though those names were actually accurate for the majority of Theo's and Dudley's supporters.

After all, what rational person would admit that they supported Tru-Da when doing so would result in he or she being called a bigot, racist, homophobic, intolerant asshole just for supporting someone who, while being an arrogant unqualified blowhard with some questionable policies, was none of that.

Tru-Da and Ro were the main threats to Ron winning out right with 25 and 17% respectively while the remaining fringes were torn between Theo and Dudley along bending lines. It was close, too close for comfort.

Ron knew that polls could be misleading and ultimately inaccurate. The most famous instance had been when President Bagnold won the election by defeating the incumbent President Minchum in the first round despite the fact that most polls had her not even reaching the expected second round that year. That had been because of the perceived incompetency of President Minchum during the height of the Second Purity War and how his attempts at being tough on Purists had done more harm than good. He was still expected to win because many feared a change in President would lead to Voldemort taking power in the changeover.

"You nervous?" Harry asked Ron as he handed Ron a tumbler of scotch.

"He shouldn't be." Luna said smiling from the sofa in the study where she and Ginny were sitting sipping on glasses of plum wine. "Not only is he going to be the first non-incumbent to win without the need of a second round since President Bagnold but I helped relieve the tension just before we arrived. This plum wine is helping with the after taste of Ron's..."

"That is enough dear." Ron said with a little steel in his voice. "As much as I love your lack of a filter now may not be the time for it. We will also have to talk about it of you do become First Lady but that can wait."

"Mhmm ok." Luna purred from her seat that caused Ginny to not so subtly shift over a little at the sound. "I love it when you get strict, I'm getting a little wet already. You will have your mind blown tonight, as well as other things."

"I'll punish you for that later." Ron said while they all ignored Luna's suggestive licking of the rim of her wine glass. "We have to focus right now."

"I look forward to it." Luna said with a cheeky smile and a wink at Ron. "I have been a bad girl and am in need of a good, hard, punishment."

"Anyway." Ginny said changing the subject from Luna and her brother's love life, again. "When do the polls close and the counting begin? I swear the waiting is killing me."

"Polls close soon." Harry said pulling out his watch to consult it. "Then the counting will begin in earnest. The local news coverage, which we will turn on in a moment, will focus on the counting as it occurs. They said that every time a candidate has received 1,000 votes its added to their totals until one candidate receives either as many votes as would constitute a majority if all eligible, registered voters voted or if one candidate is clearly running away with the election then they will call it for that candidate. It has been 30 years since an election has been this close so it will be interesting to see what happens."

"Didn't they start to count voters as they went into vote this year?" Ginny asked. "That way they would know how many people have voted and as such what the true number for a majority is. I am pretty sure I saw that when I went to vote this morning on the way to work at the hospital."

"Yeah they may have done that." Harry said scratching his chin as he recalled his own vote that afternoon. "I can't really remember, we have been so focused on the election that everything is a bit of a blur to me right now. Can't wait for this shit to be over with."

"Neither can I." Ron said with a smile and a sip of his drink before checking his own watch. "Harry turn on your VV, the polls have closed so we should start to watch the coverage now. Then our questions will be answered and the waiting will begin."

Harry nodded and reached into his desk to find the remote and turn on his VV. It took a few minutes to find the right channel which had Lee as the broadcaster. Lee and the company he worked for weren't known for their impartiality but their bias was the most palatable hence why they decided to watch his coverage of the election.

As Harry reached the channel he heard Ron groan and saw that Lee was flanked by Fred and George who looked like they hadn't aged much in the last 20 years other than that their hair and matching beards were now light red. The twins had decided to both wear matching mauve colored suits to further annoy audiences. It was ruined however by the patch over George's missing right ear. Why the joke shop billionaire brothers of Ron and Ginny were on an election night coverage was a mystery to Harry but it would be amusing at least, and favorable to Ron.

"Welcome folks to the election night special on the Republic City News Broadcast, your one stop shop for everything news related in the United Republic." Lee said with a beaming grin. "We are the best place for viewers looking for the status of their candidates, except those who support Tru-Da who call us Fake News. Now we have admitted to lying by omission in the past but we are better now, honest."

"Why don't I believe that." Ron muttered. "As much as I liked their favorable coverage, they aren't great with the truth at times and I would rather lose honestly than win because of misleading information."

"All news companies do that, it helps them make more money." Luna said. "Sensational news sells best. They will never stop. Personally I don't mind and just enjoy the shitshow."

"I am fortunate today to be joined by two of the RCNB owners and my long time best friends who are now my bosses, Princes Fred and George of the Southern Water Tribe." Lee continued and they all snapped back to the broadcast. "And of course they are the well-known brothers to lead candidate, and of course major donors too his campaign, Chief Ron."

"Since when did Fred and George branch out into media?" Ginny asked. "A bit different to their usual investments."

"I think in the last week or so." Ron grumbled. "This won't do me any favors if I am elected. RCNB is one of the least trusted network at the moment because of their multiple examples of lying by omission, their clear biases in promoting me over other candidates, wild speculations about the mental health of the candidates and their supporters, and their preference to attack character rather than policy. I like Lee and all but this won't do me any favors. Hopefully Fred and George change that but I doubt it."

"Shh, we are watching this." Luna hissed. "This is going to be good, I know it."

"Thanks for having us on tonight." Fred said with a smile that George instantly mimicked.

"Didn't have much choice now did I." Lee said with a laugh. "You two just showed up, told me you had bought the company, and said you would be joining me."

"Exactly." George said with a nod that Fred copied. "We wouldn't miss our little brother get elected the first new President of the United Republic in over 25 years and not enjoy embarrassing him on international VV right after the polls have closed. Plus we have been meaning to diversify our assets and this way we can stop paying for advertisements on networks now that we own one."

"Thanks George." Ron grumbled as he took a swig of his whiskey. "What was already a long night has just gotten longer."

"So you really think that Ron will win outright?" Lee asked the twins. "Because in the last week we have seen Tru-Da making a big push to force a runoff. His numbers are up and he has been campaigning hard."

"Well firstly Lee let's be clear on one thing." Fred said. "Our brother, who also happens to the best Chief of Police Republic City has ever seen, will secure at least a plurality of the vote."

"Yeah." George interrupted. "Based on the latest exit polls you showed us he should get at least 45% of the vote at the low end. Now on the topic of that last 5.01%, I do think that he will reach and easily exceed it."

"It's too little too late for dear old Tru-Da." Fred said with a falsely sad shake of his head. "Also I would like to take a minute to let you know that this broadcast is brought to you by our joke shop, Twin Trickster Temples and in particular our election themed pranks and comical merchandise for all candidate."

"Including stuff on our own brother." George added helpfully. "We are unbiased in our mockery of the candidates. All are fair game when it comes to pranks."

"Shameless." Ginny muttered shaking her head at her twin brothers. "They are absolutely shameless."

"That's nothing new." Harry agreed. "They always have been and always will be, Still, this is amusing and better than watching Arctic Hen or the National Broadcasting Organization of the United Republic fear monger for Tru-Da and Ro respectively. Its' like they aren't even trying to produce news anymore. At least RCNB tries, even if they often fail."

"Besides the Chief Ron dildo is an excellent creation of the twins." Luna purred from the couch. Harry was certain he would have to get it steam cleaned in the morning based on Luna's tone. "Not as large or as skilled as the real thing, I can't let others learn how great Ron's cock is, but useful to keep me company either in the Spirit World when I am studying in the field there or when Ron is away on business. Also it's currently their highest selling sex toy which make me very happy and proud."

"There are so many things wrong with that that I don't know where to start." Ron said without much emotion, this was what they had come to expect from the twins.

"The only surprising thing is that I am not surprised in the least." Harry said. "Which is not a good thing in my book."

"They have a sex toy line?" Ginny asked. "I didn't know that."

"Oh yes, a full sex shop branch." Luna said smiling. "I believe its called Twins Tantric Ticklers or something like that. I consult with them sometimes, for a modest fee and free supplies of course."

"Unfortunately that explains a lot." Ron mumbled into his glass. "Like why we have so many unique, odd and fun sex toys to enjoy and why you're doing consulting work from time to time on top of your other duties."

"Besides, how else were they going to get your measurements for the dildo or the Chief Ron sex doll, another enjoyment of mine by the way." Luna said sweetly. "They have been big sellers during this election and are finally their top sellers. It's the first time that the Avatar Harry line has been outsold since they started the sex shop line a few years back."

"Wait that's why you wanted to know all of Harry's measurements in that area!" Ginny exclaimed in utter horror. "You needed them to help the twins make sex toys of my husband!"

"Wait what!" Harry said now joining in the shock. "On what both of you have said."

"I just thought Luna was being her usual curious self." Ginny said going bright red. "So I indulged her. I didn't know that was what she wanted it for. I don't even own a dildo, I don't need with you around."

"Thanks." Harry said with a smile at his wife before he remember why he was shocked. "But still you told her, why?"

"It's Luna." Ginny shrugged. "It was easier than not telling her in the long run. If I didn't I would be treated to her latest story of fucking Ron somewhere highly inappropriate. "

"True." Harry said with a sigh. "It is always better to just give Luna the info then let her torture it out of you with her bluntness. I think that table still has a dent in it from all the times I headbutted it when I learned of her dildo collection all named after Ron."

"If it's any consolation Harry I don't own the Avatar Harry dildo and sex toy set." Luna said sweetly. "I just need the info for Fred and George. I also still have those dildos, they are a good throwback."

"I will be having a few words with them about this." Harry said deciding to ignore Luna's other comments. "At least I deserve some royalties from it, I was their first investor after all."

"I think they have some set aside for you." Luna said with a wink. "Both money and merchandise so that you and Ginny can have some fun."

"Thank you Luna." Harry said. "But why don't we stop talking about Fred and George's sex shop line and focus on the election results."

"Sure, though I should mention that they have asked if Ginny and I would be interested in creating pocket pussies for them for their male clients." Luna said causing Ron to shatter the glass in his hand. "I have said I will talk with y'all about it but I think it's a good idea."

"Not now Luna." Ginny said as she got up and pulled out some water from her water skin to heal Ron's hand while Harry dealt with the glass. "We can address this after the election. For now let us just watch the results come in."

"Good idea." Ron said with a slightly strained voice before sighing as his hand was healed. "Though Luna we can add this too your punishment."

"I look forward to it." Luna said again with a sly smile.

"Yes it has been a rough election this year." Lee's loud voice said as Harry turned the volume up to prevent Luna from getting graphic, again and to shift their attention back to the election. "I don't think there has ever been an election this vile in the history of the United Republic. Hopefully it is the last time it ever happens."

"Well when you have a businessman and entertainer who knows how to play to a crowd, the rules will be changed." Fred said with a shrug. "And that's what Tru-Da is and has done. It would be like if myself or George ever ran for President we would make it more about our showmanship, which is great as you well know, than our policies. The other candidates are almost as bad as well and they all played off each other."

"Not that we want the job mind you." George added. "Only a madman would want to be President of the United Republic."

"Yes Ron can have it for all we care." Fred said with a firm nod. "Better him than us. We don't handle pressure well. Usually, when we get stressed, something ends up getting blown up."

"We also can't handle reporters." George pointed out.

"Or tough questions."

"Or anyone getting into our faces and annoying us."

"I think our viewers get the picture." Lee interrupted, ending the twins' back and forth.

"Just painting it for our viewers." Fred said with a smile. "We have a canvas right now and when that happens we must paint."

"Well let's get back to the actual election and not a hypothetical President Frederick or a President George." Lee said with a shudder that Harry couldn't tell if it was real or staged. "And focus more on the possibility of a President Ronald."

"Yes our younger brother has achieved new heights that none of our family has ever achieved." George said with a note of pride that took them all aback. "Even with our grandfather being named Chief following Tonraq's death and then out father and elder brother, the current Chief, taking the throne, in our family Ron has exceeded them all. He is only the third Southerner to earn the Wolf title when he was named the Red Wolf of the Southern Waters. That puts him up there with Hakoda and Sokka, two of our legendary heroes."

"Yes the Presidency of the United Republic is just the icing on the cake." Fred said in the same tone. "After saving the United Republic from Voldemort, for which he was awarded the Order of Korra First Class, the Fire Nation from Hermione for which he was awarded the Roku Cross and then all he has done for the city as a member of the RCPD and ultimately as our Chief of Police. He is more than qualified for the role and more than deserving. We both know that Ron will be the greatest President of the United Republic to date."

"Not to mention that he saved your life back during the Second Purity War." Lee added as his impartiality began to slip. "As well as countless other lives in the Battle of the Elemental Academy."

"Ah yes that old wound." Fred said idly rubbing his chest where Rookwood's bolt of lightning had struck him during the Battle of the Elemental Academy. Fred was proud of the scar it had left. "I wear that scar that Rookwood gave me 28 years as a badge of honor. Had it not been for my family, Ron, my sister Ginny and Ambassador Percy, another one of my brothers, I would have died that day. Fortunately they caught Rookwood and locked him up for life, one of the few Death Eaters to survive by the way, though not unharmed."

"Yes the knife to the backside is still one of the more iconic moments of that battle, one that will never be forgotten." George said before indicating his missing ear. "Unfortunately I was busy being healed at the time. I would have liked to see Rookwood's defeat but alas I had my own issue to deal with."

"Ron does have an impressive kill count from all conflicts that he has fought in." Lee said with admiration, something that Harry knew Ron was not proud of as he had been doing his duty in those battles and like the rest of them hated killing. "His experience and willingness to get bloody for the security of the many is one of the many reasons why he is the leading candidate this year. Ron's limited wounds, only a broken arm from a duel with Rosier in which he killed the dangerous Death Eater, in battle shows his ability to fight and win. Many people will feel safe knowing that they have a President who will lead them from the front when danger presents itself. It was one of the things that has helped Shacklebolt maintain the presidency for so long."

"Don't forget that the broken arm had actually occurred during the final of the Elemental Academy's bending tournament that year." George pointed out. "And it had just been healed prior to his fight with Rosier so it was rebroken when Ron redirected that bolt of lightning. Had he been fully healthy he would not have rebroken his arm en route to his first confirmed kill."

"How many bad guys has he killed by the time of the raid on Enlightened Island?" Fred asked. "I cannot remember the last count and Ron won't show us the tattoos on his back that honor those kills."

"Give or take at least 40." Lee said and Harry knew that Ron was getting uncomfortable at this morbid praise. "At last count that is and across all different conflicts, wars and fights in the line of duty he has been a part of. Course there might be more, some of the stuff is probably still classified."

"An impressive number and all of it justified." George said with a nod. "However, we have digressed quite a bit. Lee what is the current vote count?"

"Thank you George for bringing us back to the actual election rather than embarrassing your brother and possible future President of the United Republic on live VV." Lee said with a smile as they all sighed in relief that the commentators were getting back on topic. "And on that note, the latest reports are in and after 20% of ballots being counted Chief Ron has a comfortable lead with 56% of all votes counted."

"That is good news but too soon to call is it not?" Fred asked.

"Alas you are correct, it is too soon to call." Lee agreed. "Our analysts will let us know when it is safe to call the election, we don't want another mistake like with President McLaird's election when it was called against him only for him to win on a recount against Raiko. Given that 33% of the current vote has been for Tru-Da he has too much support to call it for Ron as of this time. However our analysts have said we can call that Chief Ron will qualify for the run off should it come down to that, which means that he will finish in the top 2."

"That is not a surprise though." Fred said. "We knew going into tonight that the numbers had Ron all but certain to reach the runoff should it be required."

"That is true." Lee said with a nod. "But now it is official, Ron will finish in the top 2."

"And the demographics of the current votes counted?" George asked. "Seeing as Ron is a few points above the latest polls on him, I am curious to see the current demographic break down."

"Right now most of the votes counted are from some of the more affluent neighborhoods." Lee said. "So they are areas that are disproportionately in favor of Chief Ron or Tru-Da. The poorer nonbender areas and poorer bending areas that heavily favor Dudley and Theo, the extreme candidates, have yet to be recorded. Given their higher populations, they do take some time."

"As does the university district." Fred said looking at a map of the United Republic that was behind them in the studio and starting to light up as the votes were coming in. "That's where Ro will have a lot of success while the working class areas and the rural countryside that have been mainly Tru-Da's territory are also still coming in. Of course with the exceptions of the University district and the poor nonbending districts Ron is leading in the polls in all other districts."

"Those areas expected to be almost solely one candidate areas." Lee said. "The university wants Ro because she's the only one who is close to their far left ideals while the poorer nonbender areas blame benders for their problems and want what they perceive to be a strong, far right candidate in Dudley to lead them. Both demographics are small but will play a role in the end. It is the middle majority that will decide the election though."

"Yeah it's why I barely campaigned there." Ron said with a note of irritation in his voice. "Those are areas that have their mind up and won't even listen to an argument from the other side, let alone indulge it. Those areas, and almost all Tru-Da supports, won't accept the results of the election unless there is a recount will be a fruitless endeavor."

"Well both Ro's and Tru-Da's supports still won't accept the results when that happens." Harry said shaking his head. "There are just some people who will never accept results of a free and fair election no matter how badly they have lost. It is a shame but sometimes there is nothing you can do to change a person's mind."

"Too true." Ginny agreed. "It's a shame but we can't appeal to everyone."

Team Avatar fell into a quiet hush after that as they continued to watch the election night coverage with intrigue. The commentary was as expected hilarious at times and annoying and embarrassing at others. Given the three commentators, it was still good fun and much better than the other networks.

Naturally Team Avatar added their own commentary to that of Lee, Fred and George when they knew more or understood the nuances of the issues better, or when they just wanted to heckle them. It helped lighten the mood a little and at times they needed it.

Despite Ron constantly being in the lead, it was a nerve racking night and none of Team Avatar had ever truly experienced a contested election night as all the ones they had known had been the formalities that were Shacklebolt's elections. That and they had been too young to understand them during Bagnold's reelection and Fudge's election.

As the night went on, the lead Ron had in the polls remained steady at between 54 and 57% as more and more precincts reported their results of the election. The polls had been wrong, as Ron had expected, but he had not been expecting how they would be wrong.

While Tru-Da was doing significantly better by area as a whole than Ro, by the time 80% of the vote having been counted she had overtaken him for second in the popular vote and was sitting at about 30%, higher than her numbers had predicted. However, the biggest shock had been that Ron was increasing his support beyond expectation and the chances of his election without the need for a second round runoff was becoming more of a reality with every passing report. Then it happened.

"This is it folks." Lee suddenly said and all four members of Team Avatar turned into the screen. "Our analysts can say that we can officially call the election with 88% of the precincts reporting their votes. As was expected, but now confirmed, we here at RCNB can now officially call the first round of the election and because our call is a majority, the Presidency."

At that point Lee paused much to all of theirs annoyance. It was clearly for effect but that still didn't make it any less frustrating.

"We are calling it for Chief Ronald, prince of the Southern Water Tribe and Chief of Police for Republic City to be next President of the United Republic." Lee said with a wide smile from him and the twins. "Congratulations Ron on a well fought, brutal election and a win that was expected, you deserve it. Fortunately we will not be needing a second round run off for this election. We will continue to report and take you live to the various concession speeches as they happen as well as to Chief Ron's acceptance speech when that happens. Once again congratulations to President-elect Ronald"

"I will not speak to the public until more than 95% of the vote is in and I can confirm that I will indeed be the next president." Ron said with a smile before they all hugged him and he couldn't speak anymore.

"Congratulations my love." Luna said as she kissed her husband deeply. "I will so reward you tonight when we get back, I don't expect to be able to sit for a week when we are done. I am going to have so much fun as the First Lady of the United Republic."

"I am both pleased and worried in equal measures." Ron said with a smile that caused all of them to laugh.

"Well at least we have prevented any of the worst candidates in the history of the United Republic from securing the presidency." Harry said clapping Ron on the back again. "Now we can focus on keeping the city safe in multiple ways and not worry about one of those ways being the President him or herself which is a relief."

"True." Ron said with a nod. "Though who knows, I may have been playing a long game to get to this point and now will double cross you and become a dictator that would make Hermione look benevolent."

"Ron you may be better than most but you still cannot lie to me." Harry said and they all laughed again. "Plus there may never be a dictator worse than Hermione in our lifetimes, she set the bar really high in that department."

"I still can't get the better of you." Ron said once they had stopped laughing and he put a serious face on. "But in all seriousness guys well done, this was a team effort and I couldn't have done it without y'all. I wish Neville was also here to celebrate with us as well but I understand why not. Now, though, the real work begins. I want to be able to announce during my inauguration that we have captured or killed Cresswell and proven and done the same to Johannes. That is now our number one priority."

"Agreed." Harry said to his closest friends in the world, minus Neville. "Now we need to get our heads in the game. The distraction that was the election is over, other than the transition period that is but that can handle itself for the most part, and now we must focus on what really matters. It's time we put the hunt into high gear and once and for all end the threat that the Enlightened pose to the world."

The others all nodded grimly. They all knew what was at stake and now that the election was over they could resume their mission and end the Enlightened. After that all that was left was to capture or kill Delphini and end the threat Voldemort's daughter posed and finish the last true Purist and her bloodbending for good. Nothing would stop them.

**This is one of the shortest full chapters I have uploaded in while but it was an important chapter to show Ron's election to Presidency and end that arc of Book 3. The next chapter will switch back to the other major perspective that has been neglected for a while as not much has been going on there until now when the last arc of Book 3 begins. From this point on, the majority of events over the next few chapters are based off and drawn from the stage play Harry Potter and the Cursed Child so a slight spoiler warning as the scenes do mimic them to a fair extend, probably more so then most chapters in this series do. This will also be the last time that any chapters in this series draws directly from the source material of Harry Potter books/play as Books 4 and 5 are almost all my own ideas with only a few parallels to the Avatar series in Book 4. **********That is all for this post chapter note, as******** always please like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked in reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next time.************

************Stringdog************


	26. Chapter 25

**Here is the twenty-fifth chapter in Book 3. Here is the first of the 2 chapters that I had promised to get out over the next few days. I am on pace for at least one more, if not 2, so expect that in the next day or 2, soon I will be caught up with my backlog. That's all for now, there are no questions to answer here****** so sit back and enjoy the 25th full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 25**

The second semester of the year had ended and Albus was home for the two week break before the final semester of the year and he was not in a particularly good mood. It had been a rough second semester at the Academy between the usual expectations thrust upon him because of his father, his sole friendship with Scorpius, his extended family didn't count because they had to like him, and his weakness in combat waterbending.

He had continued to excel at healing and his nonbending fighting was probably better than his bending at this point but it was still frustrating to be constantly seen as the failure son of the Avatar. It was made worse by the fact that his siblings were continuing to excel in the physical applications of bending and nonbending combat. He had improved in his combat bending under Alnitak's tutelage in the Northern Water Tribe but that hadn't been enough to catch up with his classmates.

Regardless of all the usual shit that Albus dealt with, there had been one bright spot in the midst of all this and that had been his and Scorpius's growing friendship with Delphi, the training healer they had met in Hogsmeade. They visited her every weekend and she was both their confidant and a willing trainer in their bending abilities as she had more skill in combat waterbending than either of the two boys. Those were the best days of the week to Albus and Scorpius and they enjoyed them immensely without the pressures of the Academy.

Unfortunately Albus was now back in his room at their small mansion in the rich suburbs of Republic City. It was the first night of the break and Albus was already wishing he was away and either back at the Academy or with Scorpius again. However his father had insisted that he come home for the break.

Lily had also returned home at their dad's insistence while James was off on a two week Imperial Army training course. Over the last semester Albus's older brother had decided that the RCPD was not for him, the military was his true calling and that was what he would focus on now. Albus knew that James would be accepted into the Imperial War College in Ba Sing Se the next year, even if that was guaranteed given their parents' accolades, and that James would become a great and renowned military leader.

Albus was still too young to know what he wanted out of live but he had hoped he could go to the Foggy Swamp with Scorpius and make the trek to the Banyan Grove Tree in the heart of the Swamp over break. Delphi had suggested that they make this trip and Albus was hooked as soon as she described it. It was a journey of self-discovery as the Swamp showed you your deepest desires, wants, or even needs as you progressed to the center of it, the Swamp leading the way for you.

In addition it was the most spiritual place in the physical world and as such perfect for Albus and Scorpius who were both more in touch with the spirits than many their own age, a trait each had inherited from their respective mothers. It was just the kind of trip that Albus needed but of course he couldn't go on it.

Both Harry and Draco had wanted their sons back with them to spend time with them, which Albus knew was utter bullshit. His uncle Ron had just been elected as the next President of the United Republic, deservedly so, and had two months of transition time to prepare his administration. There was no need for Albus to be home in the wake of that.

That was because Harry, as the Avatar, would be busy helping Ron prep for this and help him in choosing his cabinet for after Ron was inaugurated. As such, Ron and Luna's kids had been allowed to stay at the Academy over break, or had at least gone to Air Temple Island to spend two weeks as intense airbenders. The latter had been allowed so that Loran could get his tattoos that he had earned that semester. That pretty much left Albus alone and wanting to go to the Swamp with Scorpius and meet Delphi at the Banyan Grove Tree.

A sudden knock on the door of his room broke Albus out of his glum thoughts as his father opened the door without waiting for a response. The Avatar looked a little haggard after a long day of dealing with Ron's transition to President but Albus suspected that his father had looked a lot worse in the past given all the shit Harry had been through as the Avatar. Albus had seen the pictures.

"Al can I come in?" His father asked the tiredness clear in his voice.

Albus just grunted an affirmative and shifted a little down his bed so that his father could walk in and sit on the end of his bed. Harry walked over and sat down at the foot of Albus's bed and looked at his middle child while Albus tried to avoid eye contact with his father.

Their relationship hadn't improved after the failed attempt to spend the summer as a family. This was expected seeing as all of Harry's commitments had dragged him away from what was supposed to be a nice quiet family holiday with two trips so that Harry could do his job. However, with Cresswell's escape and Pyrites' murder it had become exactly as shitty Albus had expected, which he resented.

Furthermore, as soon as he had gotten back to the Academy he had been bombarded with questions about his father's activities and what it was like to be so close to the action on Enlightened Island. Then they would remember who they were talking to and make snide comments about him and how his skill level meant that Albus likely didn't see any action. Just more reasons for Albus to detest the Academy more.

"What's bothering you son?" Harry asked again breaking Albus from his darkening thoughts. "You've been reserved ever since you got home. I know mom is out late working but I made it back at a reasonable hour today to see you and Lily. The three of us can do something if you would like."

"Nothing dad, I'm fine." Albus said monotonously as he pulled himself to the center of the bed and sat cross legged so that his father couldn't truth see him, ignoring the offer for family time.

He knew that his dad didn't mean to do it on purpose and that it was just a reflex at this point but it still annoyed him when his dad, or James for that matter, did it to members of the family. It meant that Albus couldn't have secrets from them and there were times when he wanted to keep secrets.

"Son, I may not be around as much as I want to be what with my duties as the Avatar and all that but you can still come to me." Harry said not mentioning Albus's deliberate move to avoid being truth seen. "I am still your father first."

"I know dad." Albus said though he didn't believe the last part.

"Well tell me about your semester." Harry said. "How was the Academy? Learn anything new? I remember my own fourth year there, it was probably the craziest year of my time there."

"We all know of your fourth year dad." Albus said with a note of bitterness that caused his father to frown ever so slightly. Albus had a feeling that this meeting wouldn't go well as he had a lot of resentment towards his father and it was finally all bubbling to surface. "It was your busiest year and not even your own fault. It started when you learned that you were the Avatar. Then you spent each semester in a different house mastering each element within 3 months other than water which took you much longer."

"Well I did struggle with it and it is still my worst element." Harry said defensively, an odd reaction for his father and one Albus was glad he had seen as it humanized the Avatar. "Plus I was interrupted that year."

"Yes I know." Albus replied without emotion. "During the third and last semester Voldemort finally attacked the United Republic, successfully assassinated President Scrimgeour and took power. In the process he had my namesake killed and forced you to flee the Academy. That was the night you, Uncle Ron and Neville all killed for the first time."

"Yeah it was a little different for me back then." Harry said without fondness. "Some good, some bad but all of it allowed me to grow as a person. But as you know, I struggled with waterbending, took me at least a month before I could even cause a ripple in a puddle and it was thanks to your mother I even got the hand of it. I still don't use it that often whenever I am forced to fight."

"I know dad." Albus said as the resentment and anger began to build up more inside him. "You aren't the only member of this family who has struggled with waterbending but at least you had the three other elements to fall back on. That's not to mention that in your natural element of earth you were already a prodigy at it. We aren't all like you dad."

"What's going on son?" Harry asked a note of worry creeping into his father's voice. "What's the matter Al?"

"I'll tell you what's going on, _dad_." Albus said the anger beginning to overflow from him at last and he put an unnecessary emphasis on the word dad. "I am constantly being seen as your son and not as my own person. I am constantly being compared to you and your skills, your many accomplishments, your extraordinary abilities, and the fact that despite your struggles, you were a master waterbender within 6 months of learning it while it wasn't until my third year that I was able to scrape past the masters test."

"Al you know that's not fair, the Avatar has always been an exception." Harry said to him. "With the exception of Roku we have mastered most of the elements pretty quickly. Everyone develops at their own pace and people at the Academy should see that in you."

"No, all they see in me is that I am the failed son of the Avatar, the great Avatar Harry, an Avatar who in 5 years accomplished more than his predecessor did in her entire lifetime." Albus replied as his anger burst and his pent up emotions came through. "They all expect me to be some prodigy waterbender just like Lily and James are in lava and metalbending are, at least that way I am as skilled as you in some area. Well I'm not in those but I am a prodigy in healing. However I can't say shit about it because it still isn't acceptable for men to be good at female fields, though it is actually encouraged on the flip side, because I would be taking away from women's opportunities despite the fact that I am better than anyone in the Water House."

"Albus, I didn't know you were a healer, that's great." Harry said, a moment of happiness in his voice, a moment that Albus planned on ruining. "Your mother is one as well, you got it from her and we will support you in it. Just tell the teachers, they will help you. There are laws preventing any form of bias treatment based on gender, you don't have to worry about it."

"No, I can't say anything because it would be just another black mark against me." Albus retorted, his anger nowhere near abated. "That is what life has been like for me at the Academy ever since I started. That is what it has been like for me last 4 years. My only friend is Scorpius because he knows what it's like to live in his father's shadow, to be expected to be like him and then disappoint everyone when he isn't, despite the fact that he is better than what Draco was like back then. That is my life at the Academy. If I could, I would leave it and transfer to the Healing College in the Northern Water Tribe but I can't can I."

"Son you have talents, you just need to work on your perception and behavior." Harry said as his own anger began to rise and Albus was pleased to see a rise in his father. "I know that it must be tough when your siblings are earthbenders and you inherited your mother's waterbending, but you can't let them make you feel like that. If you do then they win. Instead, all you do is resent me for the simple fact of who I am, something I can't change mine you, and what I have been forced to do as the Avatar."

"Yes because ending tyrants and monsters while saving countless lives is such a terrible thing." Albus sneered back at his father. "You are a great fighter dad, a warrior and a hero. You saved people, how can you not like that."

"Do you think I liked fighting Voldemort?" Harry asked, incredulity in his voice at what Albus had just said to him. "Do you think I enjoyed experiencing his bloodbending, a pain that is indescribable unless you experience it. Do you think I liked being forced to kill so many people who disliked me just because I took a middle path and didn't follow their leader's extremist views and who chose to fight rather than surrender when beaten. Do you think I enjoyed seeing the horrors I saw when I was in the Fire Nation under Hermione's mad dictatorship, things that still to this day still haunt my dreams?"

"I don't doubt that there were horrors, you were at war." Albus said back though he his rage was blinding him to his father's words. "But you still won and that is all people care about. You won and didn't suffer during the conflicts."

"You don't know horror or pain until you have smelt what happens when you sent lava into the crotch of a Death Eater or seen what happens when a bloodbender rips your blood from your own body and then almost does it to you." Harry said with a shudder at the clearly painful memories. "No son, I know it is tough for you because of me, I have read the stories of Bumi and Kya's struggles as Aang's kids but you have to make the most of it. James and Lily can why can't you. I didn't even know you're a gifted healer like your mother. That's great and you can do so well as a healer. If you want to go to the Healing College then I will support it, I will even help as best I can to get you into the Water Mystics if that is what you want."

"Yeah well if you weren't busy saving or running the world then you would know wouldn't you." Albus shouted at his father, only hearing what he wanted to at this point and venting all of his rage at last. "Your always off doing your heroics that you have too while I am still stuck in your shadow for all eternity it seems."

"You know there's nothing I can do about that." Harry said back as he too raised his voice. "I am still the Avatar and I have a duty to the world and sometimes that has to come first given the mad cunts that exist in the world. You need to change your behavior Albus. Sometimes we can't pick our fates and that happened to me when Raava chose me to became the Avatar. You need to deal with that and become your own person. You are my son and that is not going to change. Accept it, embrace it, and own it."

"Yeah well sometimes I wish you weren't my father." Albus shouted back letting his anger get the best of him and immediately regretting his words.

"Well sometimes I wish I wasn't either." Harry yelled back before Albus could apologize, his own anger also getting the better of him.

Albus could see that his father instantly regretted his words but it didn't stop them from hurting, even if Albus had meant the same with his own words. Without a word Albus got up and grabbed his as of yet unpacked bag from by his dorm and stormed out ignoring his father's shouts and apologies as he left. He was going to have that break he wanted and his father had just given him the perfect excuse he had been needing to leave.

His father had been his age when he went out on his own after the attack on the Academy that killed Master Albus so it was time for himself to have his own adventures with a friend. He was going to go and grab Scorpius and then they were going to go to the Swamp for their journey of self-discovery.

As Albus left the house he had a grim smile of determination on his face. He was going to have a fun and memorable break with his best friend and hopefully learn something about himself or his destiny from in Foggy Swamp.

_Two days later_

Harry and Ginny were alone in their kitchen. After Albus had run off Harry had told Ginny what had happened and while she chastised him for his utter stupidity she knew that he felt great remorse and regret for how he had acted, not just last night but for the last few years with Albus.

His middle child had always had a hard time being a waterbender when his siblings were earthbenders and talented ones too and Harry had failed to truly address the issues that were eating up Albus. Looking back on it, Harry could see how being a waterbender skilled in healing and the son of the Avatar who was known for his fighting abilities could wear on a kid. Harry swore that he would ensure that when they got back Albus, he would do everything he could to mend their relationship.

Ginny and Ron had done their best to help but they couldn't really help very much as they had grown up with waterbenders as siblings so there was only so much that they could do. It didn't help that Rose was naturally gifted like her father and that alienated Albus and Scorpius even more. This had clearly been building and Harry had done nothing to prevent it, he had failed at everything.

That included the friendship between Albus and Scorpius. It was one that Harry had not been supportive of because of the history he and Draco had had with each other so he couldn't understand how his kid and Draco's could be best friends. In the last year or so Harry had tried to get used to it and get to know Scorpius. He had to give it to the quiet pureblood, Scorpius was much more like his deceased mother than his father had been while in the Academy or his late grandfather.

Besides, Draco had long since forsworn his Purist views after his arrest. Harry had just been so busy that he hadn't seen his son hurting and how his son's behavior over the last few years had been to get his attention and presence. That had turned to resentment and had festered. Now Harry was worried.

He and Ginny had expected Albus to go see Scorpius and then either stay there or go back to the Academy but Regulus had just called Harry to tell him that neither boy was there and that Draco was worried as well as it seemed that Scorpius had also run off. Now the couple were in their kitchen and trying to figure out what to do.

"It has only been two days." Ginny pointed out. "It's not like we didn't run off when we were young or anything. He is probably fine."

"True but the one time we did was because we had been forced to flee." Harry said as he got up and began to pace back and forth. "Also we were living in different times. It was back when there was a fight or flight situation constantly on the horizon until it broke when the United Republic fell in the first salvo of the Second Purity War."

"That is true." Ginny conceded. "Still that only means that things are better now."

"True, it is a time of peace for us." Harry agreed. "But that is why I am worried if Albus is out there alone, and Scorpius too. They aren't prepared for it like we were and with Cresswell still free our son is a potential target to get to us. Plus Johannes likely getting a little desperate now that the election is over and he has had to remain as part of Ron's transition team. He has to stay out of trouble with us breathing down his neck and yet we don't know what they might do if given an opportunity like this."

"True and don't forget that Delphini is still alive and out there somewhere." Ginny said somberly as Harry's worries began to infect her as well. "That bitch will hold a grudge against us for what we did, it is how the twisted mind of Purists like her think. I mean, just look at how she killed Pyrites, and she could be anywhere. Druzok's latest report said that they are certain she left the Fire Nation shortly after the murder and hasn't been seen since. There has been no trace of her for months so she is still a threat as well, more so given her bending abilities."

"Yes I keep forgetting about that bitch." Harry growled as he paced for a moment longer before he stopped as an idea hit him. "Let's go see Draco. He may have some idea where they went off too. He's in the same boat as us so maybe he has some idea."

Ginny just nodded, at this point anything was better than just sitting around doing nothing and hoping that Albus would resurface. With that, the couple left their house and went off to find Draco at his place. Harry had never been there before but with Draco's particular criminal record he had to register his place of abode with the RCPD so Harry knew where it was. It also had been his father's place so it wouldn't be hard to miss given Lucius's tastes.

While Harry and Ginny lived in a nice place in an affluent neighborhood, Draco lived in the richest district in town. His family mansion was in the same area as Fred and George's identical places, at least as near as anyone in that neighborhood could be, so Harry took their satomobile there and onto Draco's place.

Despite a lot of his father's wealth coming illegal activities, Lucius had amassed a large fortune through legitimate or semi-legitimate businesses. As had his father before him and so on for several generations, so when Draco got out of prison the assets were unfrozen after reparations for Lucius's actions had been paid, Draco allowed access to them. However Draco had been forced to stay within the Northern Water Tribe during his years on a suspended sentence.

Once that had ended and Draco was free to leave the North a few years back, the former Crown Prince had moved with his sickly wife to Republic City to get out of the nation his father had ruined and to find the best healers in the world to work on Astoria. Draco had bought a large, lavish mansion as would be expected for a man of his wealth and had effectively retired from public life there to live with his wife and Scorpius until her death a year ago.

Harry found the walled estate easily enough. It was filled with a lot of elegant water features, well-kept hedges, and a small pond. Draco's family crest, one that he had changed after his release from prison, was on the wrought iron gates that led into the driveway.

Not having the time to be polite, Harry put his hand out and forced open the gates with his metalbending, much to Ginny's annoyance, before driving up the long graceful drive and up the ornate, platinum, front door. His son was missing, for once Harry could do without formalities and just get straight to the business at hand.

The pair got out of their satomobile and Harry rang the doorbell at the side seeing as he couldn't open the doors with his bending. In seconds the doors swung open and his one-time nemesis and now more or less respected peer stood in the doorway waiting for them. At least he didn't look too pissed about his front gate.

Draco was wearing simple but fine and elegant clothes from the latest fashion popular amongst the upper class of Republic City, which was different from his usual Norther Water Tribe get up but otherwise he looked very much like he had years before. Still tall, lean and blond Draco had grown his hair out long and wore it in a traditional style from the Northern Water Tribe, his only apparent concession to his heritage.

He had also grown out a short, pointed blond beard that looked good except for a long red line that the started at his chin and ran along the left side of his jaw where no hair grew. The scar was a souvenir from Harry during the attack on the Academy so many years ago when the frayed end of his metal cable that had just killed a Death Eater caller Quirrell had whipped Draco along it leaving that permanent scar. It was a permeant reminder to Draco of the mistakes he had made in his youth and what his family had lost because of their actions.

"I knew as soon as my gates were forcibly opened that it would be you." Draco said with a sigh before stepping back into his grand hall. "Please come in Avatar, Princess Ginny. I have a feeling I know why you are here. I should have expected this, let's talk inside."

Harry nodded and he and Ginny entered the house. As soon as they were inside the doors closed and they followed Draco down a long ornate corridor with fine art well placed on the walls, on pedestals, and in alcoves or on tables. It was clear that Draco had not been the decorator as the art was very tasteful and didn't make the place look like a museum.

There was also the constant sound of running water and many indoor waterfalls were present to provide a ready source of it for Draco and Scorpius. Harry had no idea how they managed to not always need to pee at the sound of the running water seeing as all this running water was making Harry really want to pee

Draco led them to a large dining room with a full water sheet falling down one wall, the other was pure glass and looked out over a manicured garden with more water features in it. As soon as the door closed Draco turned to them.

"Well where did Albus take my son?" Draco accused, his reservation turning to anger.

"If we knew were they went we wouldn't be here." Harry replied icily. He had come here out of desperation and for help, not to have his son accused by his former nemesis. "Albus left our house two days ago and we thought he might have come to stay here until we heard that Scorpius was missing as well and that they haven't been seen at the Academy either."

"Well maybe if they had not been friends or if you had been a more accepting father to him then we wouldn't be here." Draco said with as much ice as Harry. "At least my father, for all his faults, was there for me and me for Scorpius. You weren't for Albus."

Harry didn't have time for Draco's shit or accusations and slammed his foot into the marble floor. A pillar of marble shot out and went right into Draco's chest. The former Crown Prince of the Northern Water Tribe expertly absorbed the blow and backflipped to avoid being injured, all the while pulling water in from the water wall to surround himself in a bubble as he landed on the ornate table.

Harry wasted no time in leaping, using earthbending, on to the table, sending a fire ball at Draco while he did. Harry also had to avoid a series of ice shards being sent at him by Draco. The fire blast forced Draco back a pace so as to maintain his water bubble and Harry used that to begin to advance. However before he could attack again a giant pillar of ice shot out of the water wall and forced its way between them, destroying the table and forcing Harry and Draco to scramble to opposite ends of it.

"Enough!" Ginny yelled from by the wall where she had bent the water into the ice pillar, she did not remove it once she had their attention. "We are here to help each other find our sons not fight like you two did as schoolboys. Draco, you know as well as anyone that you wouldn't last a minute against the Avatar, and Harry you know that your power is so great that it could easily defeat Draco so stop fighting and start thinking clearly. We need to get over this childish shit. It's been almost 30 years, we are adults now and have all moved. What we need is unity as we search for our boys."

"She's right." Draco said in a chasten as he hopped off the table. Harry did the same and they met in the middle. "We shouldn't be fighting. Those days are behind us and I have a permanent reminder of my youthful follies right here on my face as well as on my criminal record and weakened rips. I lost and paid dearly for it, including losing my right to be Chief. I have accepted that and I shouldn't be acting out."

"You're right." Harry said with a sigh. "That war is long over and we should bury the hatched from it. You learned and improved yourself, something few did and I should always remember that. I'm sorry Draco, I am just so worried about Albus. He's never run off like this before and it's all my fault. I said some things I can never take back and I haven't been very attentive as of late. There has been so much going on that I have failed as a father."

"So have I." Draco admitted. "When Astoria died I was a wreck and I wasn't there for Scorpius when he needed me the most. She loved me for who I became after 10 years in solitary in the Catacombs Prison Complex and saw past my past transgressions. She really was the best woman I could have asked for."

"You spent 10 years in solitary?" Harry asked. "I suspected but I didn't know for sure, I was a little busy."

"It's ok Avatar, it was for my own protection." Draco said with a thin smile. "Being a Death Eater due to the Dark Mark, the former Crown Prince of the Northern Water Tribe and a young, attractive boy it made me a prime target for all the scum there. I survived and came out not only a changed man but a better man. Only Astoria saw that and we quickly fell in love and married."

"What happened to her?" Ginny asked with a note of concern in her voice. "I was one of the healers who worked on her but we couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"She had always been sick, a rare, genetic and incurable blood disorder that her elder sister did not inherit." Draco said sadly" It meant that she wouldn't live past about 60, 40 if she had a child. I told her that I didn't care about my family continuing a pureblood line with her but she knew I had always wanted a son and selflessly gave me that, ultimately at the cost of her own life. I look at him and remember her and her love. Scorpius is so much like her and nothing like me, that is what I am most proud of."

Harry looked at Draco a moment and nodded his sympathies as he didn't have any words that would do Draco's statement justice. He had never seen Draco like this, perhaps he truly had changed and Harry had never given him a true chance. That would now change.

Harry had always treasured his kids, especially Albus when he realized his middle son had inherited his mother's eyes. Harry knew he had been a bad father as of late and he promised himself he would make it up to Albus as soon as he found him. Unfortunately, Harry had a bad feeling his son might be in trouble.

"Well we need to unite and look for them." Ginny said firmly and breaking the silence between them. "And we should start with the Academy. That is the best place as they spend most of their time there."

"I agree." Harry said breaking from his own reverie. "Albus or Scorpius likely left some clue there as to what they were going to do. Between all of us we can figure it out and find our boys."

"Let's go then." Draco said going to the door of the dining room. "We don't have a moment to waste."

"Wait." Harry called out as he caught up with Draco. "We need to contact the rest of Team Avatar and at least my son James as he is old enough to help. We are going to need them to track down Albus and Scorpius and get them home safe. I may be paranoid but I want all hands on deck for this."

"We should also let the Academy know so that all students can be informed to look for them." Draco said as they walked. "I agree, I have bad feeling about this. Neither of them have done anything like this before so this whole thing really worries me.

"Agreed." Harry said. "Let's go get our boys back."

The trio left the room and headed to Harry's satomobile. It was going to be a hard search and Harry wanted to find them as soon as possible. He had a bad feeling about it, as if something big was going to happen soon. It was as if all that had happened since he had visited Hermione 9 months ago was about to come to a head and Harry didn't want to find out how bad that was going to be.

The stakes were against them but Harry had never let that get him down, he wouldn't let them get in the way of his family. It was time to put old grudges behind him, live with his regrets, and unite with Draco to find their sons. It was going to be one hell of a ride.

******So this was the return of Draco and the first real chapter with him in the series. He will continue to play a role over the final arc of Book 3. As the focus has shifted back to Albus, that is where the next chapter will lay and y'all can guess what is coming, the journey in the Swamp and first appearance of the final nation in this series (though it has been seen in the spinoff series briefly). That is all for this post chapter note, as******** always please like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked in reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next time.**********

**********Stringdog**********


	27. Chapter 26

**Here is the twenty-sixth chapter in Book 3. This is out on time, just about, so I am still on track to catch up with the upload schedule. The next chapter is also fully edited so that will be released tomorrow. I am still a few chapters behind so I doubt I will reach my goal of catching up by this Tuesday, but I should be able to catch up by a week from Tuesday as I am still pretty far behind. That's all for now, there are no questions to answer here****** so sit back and enjoy the 26th full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.**

**Chapter 26**

It had taken Albus and Scorpius two days to reach the central hub of the Foggy Swamp Tribe where the majority of the small nation lived. It was a little longer than Albus had intended but they had first had to travel to the small port at the mouth of the main river leaving the Swamp, the farthest edge of the Foggy Swamp Tribe territory and get permission to visit the Tribe from the port village there.

That hadn't been too hard as the Foggy Swamp Tribe had always been a very relaxed tribe that enjoyed their rustic lifestyle while interacting with the wider world sparingly so there was little formalities at the entry point. It had been amusing to see a small, Swamp specific, joke shop at the port courtesy of Fred and George's joke shop chain, proving that there were present in all nations and that the Foggy Swamp Tribe was in touch with the wider world in some ways.

After getting permission to head upriver to the Tribal hub, something they didn't have to pay for as they were waterbenders and therefore 'kin' to the swampbenders, they set off in the traditional canoes of Tribe. Albus and Scorpius helped the swampbenders move their canoes up stream but for the first time Albus was able to truly respect the odd and unfamiliar Foggy Swamp Style of waterbending.

The rigid and powerful style allowed the canoes to travel fast and efficiently through the stagnant and unresponsive water of the Swamp that their own styles couldn't have managed. Albus knew a little of the style, Delphi had taught him and if he was being honest he had found it the easiest to master, but that was it. There were a few teachers at the Academy who taught it but it was an optional course that few opted for, though after this trip Albus might consider it.

It had taken a few hours of traversing the meandering river to reach the central hub that made up the capital of the Foggy Swamp Tribe. Located on the backs of one of the may tributaries in the vast Swamp, though not too deep into the vast vegetation. The capital comprised of several rustic huts, a few larger buildings that were the embassies of the other nations so they weren't made in the same style as the Tribe, a couple communal cooking areas and areas for weapons, livestock and canoes.

It was a nice, quiet place that Albus instantly liked. He got the feeling that he could get used to this kind of lifestyle, one where you were not judged for who you were but what you did and could contribute to society. Someday he might even consider moving here but not until he had made his mark on the world.

The village wasn't the only swampbender settlement in the Foggy Swamp Tribe but it was the largest and where the Chief was based. It was from him that they had to get permission to travel to Banyan Grove Tree along the Path of Remembrance and Revelations as it was known. It was also the only place where non-citizens of the Tribe lived as it was the only place with any connection to the outside world because of the embassies. Being an Ambassador here was either a punishment or a reward given the ease of the position.

Albus and Scorpius had already decided on the way that they would seek permission to travel the Path of Remembrance and Revelations first as that was what they wanted to do. As such, they had been taken straight to the chief's hut. It was time to meet the 7th, smallest and least active nation's leader. The man was seen as a mystery given the nation he led and it was still unclear how the Chief of the Foggy Swamp Tribe was even chosen.

Albus would have never guessed that the moderate, unassuming hut near one of the smaller cooking areas and that looked just like all the others would be the hut where the Foggy Swamp Chief lived. However, Albus guessed that it came down to the fact that the swampbenders didn't put much into station and prestige so they wouldn't do so with their Chief's hut as well. It was part of the reason why they seldom interacted with the wider world in terms of politics.

Albus and Scorpius pushed through a grass curtain and into the simple, single room hut. Inside was a bed role, a few pots, some well-kept hunting weapons and other useful essentials but that was it. It was certainly rustic and minimalistic, in keeping with the Tribe's reputation and barely more than the average airbender would have.

In the center of the hut, sitting cross-legged, was a man in a leaf skirt and a bark breastplate but he did not wear a leaf hat that was common in the Tribe. Unlike most swampbenders, his long snow-white hair hung down, all the way to his elbows and he had a matching beard. He had a distinctive hooked nose, slightly sallow skin, and Albus couldn't help but draw in a breath as the man opened his piercing black eyes.

"Welcome Albus, son of Avatar Harry, and Scorpius, son of former Crown Prince Draco of the Northern Water Tribe." The man said in an aged voice that only had a hint of the typical drawl that swampbenders were known for. "I am Chief Tobias of the Foggy Swamp Tribe. Please, sit down, we have a few things to discuss before we send you on your journey of remembrance and revelation."

Albus was speechless for a moment. He had heard that Chief Tobias was still alive but he had just assumed that was a rumor the few Foggy Swamp Tribesmen at the Academy were spreading to annoy everyone. Based on his age, he had to be ancient and Albus couldn't imagine living in the Swamp had a long-life expectancy.

However, would appear that they were right after all. Chief Tobias was the only living World Leader who did not participate in the Avatar's Council whenever it was called to handle extreme, international, emergencies, though he was always welcome at them. Tobias was also the only current World Leader who was a nonbender and who had begun his reign prior to the return of the Avatar. Having been Chief for 68, he was the longest serving World Leader and one of the longest in history.

He was also known as the father to Master Severus, the famous spy for the Order of the Phoenix within the Death Eaters' ranks who had turned traitor towards the end of the First Purity War to aid Korra against Voldemort. Severus had also killed his namesake Master Albus, was temporary High Chair of the Elemental Academy, and ultimately killed for his treachery by having all his blood ripped out of his body, right in front of Albus's father's eyes, during the last hours of the war.

At the thought of his father Albus glowered internally. He knew that what his father had said was a mistake, just as what he had said to him was, but still it hurt. Harry had never truly understood how it had been for Albus because Harry was the Avatar and the Avatar was a unique position in the world. Albus put his thoughts on his father to the back of his mind, he was here for his own adventure and to be away from his father. It was time to make his own adventure.

"Yes, we do your highness." Albus said as he and Scorpius sat down in front of Tobias. "We need your permission to take this journey through your territory."

"Oh no you don't need that." Tobias said with a wry smile. "Or call me any fancy titles, Chief will do fine. The Swamp will decide if you need to see something or not as you traverse your way to the Banyan Grove Tree. You see the Swamp knows if you need to take the journey or not. Should it decide against it then you will just walk to the Banyan Grove Tree "

"I've heard it described as such." Albus said. "Though I thought it was just a set path and not something that the Swamp chose for you."

"The Swamp is a deeply spiritual place." Tobias said. "Always has been and became more so after Harmonic Convergence. Remember, we are just living here at the will of the Swamp, well that and the ready access to water for our benders. So why are you here? Other than to seek enlightenment or answers from the Swamp of course."

"Now by enlightenment you don't mean what Hermione and that lot mean, right?" Scorpius asked with a note of worry. "Because I don't want that."

"Of course not, that is a perversion of the term in the highest degree." Tobias said with a hint of disgust in is old voice. "True enlightenment is a state of mind, a oneness with yourself, your destiny, your place in society and the wider world. That is all, nothing more, nothing less."

"Then what is their claim to enlightenment?" Albus asked. "Because they always claimed it back when they were active."

"The Enlightened claim that their intelligence makes them enlightened but they only see one path, theirs." Tobias answered. "Someone who has attained true enlightenment in the way we swampbenders, or in my case just a member of the Foggy Swamp Tribe, understand it in a way the Enlightened could never understand it. One, who like me has attained it from my decades of meditation under the Banyan Grove Tree, understands that there are many paths, ideas and views in life and all must be understood to make an informed decision on an issue. The essence of true enlightenment is to find out who you are and accept that, not enforce your views on others."

"Wise words." Albus said with a nod.

He had not expected the Chief of the Foggy Swamp Tribe to be so wise given the stereotypes of the Swamp Tribe but he was being proven wrong by Chief Tobias. Albus had a feeling that the Chief did this deliberately so as to be underestimated, something that Albus would not do.

"I have been around a long time." Tobias said with a smile. "Nigh on a century in fact. It is a shame that I was unable to save my son all those years ago as he could have made a great Chief if the Swamp so chose him for the role but alas his dislike for the Swamp and nonbenders led him down a dark path. We will always bear the burden of being the home nation for Voldemort, even if he never lived in the Tribe, but all nations have villains. So why are you interested in seeking the Banyan Grove Tree and the journey to it?"

"We met a swampbender who had moved to Hogsmeade and she suggested we do take the journey." Albus admitted but decided to keep Delphi's identity a secret. "Both Scorpius and myself have had problems in our life due to our parentage and we needed to find ourselves on our own. She suggested that we walk the Path of Remembrance and Revelations during our break between semesters to seek answers. So we are here."

"Yes a few of our expats suggest the trip." Tobias said with a smile, he had not asked about whether they had permission to be here and Albus wasn't going to tell him that he didn't. "In such a case we will celebrate tonight with a feast with our kin from the North and the South and regale you with stories of the Swamp before we send you off in the morning. Then your journey to the Banyan Grove Tree and if the Swamp so chooses, to self-discovery shall begin."

"Wait, one thing Chief Tobias." Scorpius said before they could fully be dismissed.

"What is it my Northern brother?" Tobias asked with a kind look. "We are open in the Swamp, please speak what is on your mind."

"You said that your son could have been a great Chief if the Swamp chose him." Scorpius said and Albus had to give his best friend's inquisitive nature credit, he had heard Tobias's words and needed an answer. "Surely he would become Chief upon your death."

"Ah I see, no that is not how we do it in the Swamp." Tobias admitted. "Unlike your Tribes, we in the Swamp do not pass the title of Chief on from one generation to another nor do we elect it. The Swamp chooses the Chief for life. I shall tell you of the process and the story of how I became Chief when I was 30 after Chief Beauvais died. Will that satisfy you?"

"It will, thank you." Scorpius said with a nod.

"Then I shall see you both tonight at the feast, you shall sit with me as my honored guests." Tobias said. "Until then enjoy our capital Huu and prepare for the festivities."

Albus and Scorpius nodded, rose, thanked Tobias, bowed and left. They had much to discuss and a lot to prepare for before they enjoyed the feast that night. Albus was starting to get excited about their adventure.

* * *

The night was a fun one for the boys, their first in a long time if they were being honest. They feasted on the rich and exotic meat and cuisine of the Foggy Swamp Tribe, enjoyed the fun rituals and entertainment of the Tribe and had a little too much of their bitter Swamp ale and got tipsy off it.

Chief Tobias regaled them with his stories from his long life while the boys and many other Tribesmen listened. At 98, Tobias was one of the oldest members of the Foggy Swamp Tribe and had been born back when the Tribe was still not an independent nation. He told them of Chief Beauvais, his predecessor who had reigned for 36 years and had been the one when he was 15 who had gotten the Swamp declared the 7th nation in the world. He also told them of his own journey to the Banyan Grove Tree that resulted in his ascension to the position of Chief.

Overall, it was a fun, relaxing night before their harrowing journey into the Swamp. Albus loved the stories, history and comradery of the Tribesmen. For once, he was just another waterbender amongst kin and not the son of the Avatar and all that that entailed. Albus was happy for the first time in a while. He loved this simple but challenging life that existed in the Swamp.

Soon he would be able to find himself during his journey towards the Banyan Grove Tree and based on the stories it was going to be a life changing experience. It would be a long, painful but rewarding journey and one Albus was sure he would never forget.

* * *

The next morning, after a disgusting breakfast designed to remove the hangovers Albus and Scorpius were suffering from, the boys stood on the edge of the Foggy Swamp village as they prepared to go off into the heart of the Swamp and head to the Banyan Grove Tree. It was time to begin the adventure that Albus had dreamed of for years; one with just him and his best friend, no expectations, no parentage, just them and their skills.

The boys had all they needed to survive in the Swamp, as well as the supplies to hunt should they run out of food. Albus was excited for the trip and looking forward to setting out on the adventure. They had to wait though, for the Chief of the Foggy Swamp Tribe wanted to speak to them.

"My brothers and sisters, today is an important day for two of our kin from our brothers in the Northern and Southern Water Tribes." Tobias said as he stood in front of Albus, Scorpius and the few tribesmen and women who had been able to wake up after the party of the night before to see them off. "Albus of the Southern Water Tribe and Scorpius of the Northern Water Tribe shall go out today into the Swamp and journey to the Banyan Grove Tree and see if the Swamp has any lessons that it wants to teach them. This is the known as the Path of Remembrance and Revelations. It is one many have walked before. Boy, are you ready to walk it?"

"Yes." Albus said with conviction, or at least as much as he could with the lingering hangover he had. "I am."

"Er sure." Scorpius said with significantly less conviction.

"You are ready to enter the Swamp." Tobias said with a kind smile. "Go to the center, the Path will naturally lead you there, and Banyan Grove Tree that is the heart of the Swamp, the spiritual center of the physical world. Should the Swamp decide that there is something that it wants you to learn or remember then it shall reveal it to your, do not fight this and let the Swamp be your guide along this Path. If the Swamp does not reveal anything, then your time in the Swamp is too soon and you will have to come back later."

At this Tobias paused to look each of them in the eye to make sure they knew this. Albus did. The Swamp was a mysterious place, one whose mysteries have never been fully understood, and today might not be their day in the Swamp but to not lose hope and return to try again.

"Such is the nature of the Swamp." Tobias said after a moment. "Regardless, head to the Banyan Grove Tree and meditate under it to seek enlightenment. There is no better place in the world for it. But be careful boys for the Swamp may be a great source of life but it is also a dark and dangerous place that can bring death and as shown by Voldemort, hides many evils in its vast depth. Alright your ready now head off and have fun."

With that cheery end to his speech, Chief Tobias took a step back and gestured into the misty morning Swamp. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other before heading striding forward and into the Swamp. The invitation had been made, they now had to take.

They were leaving the last bastion of civilization, if you could call the Foggy Swamp Tribe particularly civilized by the standards of the rest of the world, and entering one of the most dangerous, wild, spiritual, and truly natural areas of the world. Albus had been a little worried after Tobias's warning but now wasn't the time to worry. Now was the time to find himself.

As soon as Albus and Scorpius left the boundaries of the village and entered the fog that helped give the Swamp its name, the sounds of the village suddenly cut out. It was replaced by the eerily quiet of the Swamp. The only sounds where those made by the nature around them.

There was the trickle of stagnant water nearby, the rustle of wind blowing through the hanging vines and branches of the trees that inhabited the Swamp, the chirping of insects and the noises of other animals punctuated the silence. All the sounds were amplified by the silence. Albus turned to his best friend with a shit eating grin on his face at finally getting to what he wanted.

"How do I let you talk me into the shit." Scorpius said, his face worried about their mission. "You are crazy Al, you know that right?"

"That I am but you also know it will be fun." Albus said as he began to walk into the Swamp before turning his head over his shoulder to look at Scorpius. "Come on, you don't want to get separated as we make our way to the Banyan Grove Tree."

Scorpius grumbled, adjusted his pack and trotted after Albus as they began to walk into the heart of the Swamp. As the fog closed around them, Albus knew that they were now at the mercy of the Foggy Swamp.

* * *

The walk through the Swamp was an arduous one to say the least. Albus knew that the Swamp was a treacherous and beautiful place in equal measures but he had never truly experienced it until now. As they walked, they had to wade through catgator infested waters, fight off giant blood-sucking leeches and bugs, and watched as the Swamp churned on.

The boys seldom spoke, they were in too much awe of the majesty around them to speak much and there wasn't much use for conversation in the Swamp. They didn't run into any other benders but they did see traps and other indications of the swampbenders who hunted in the Swamp or who had left the village to seek enlightenment and live as hermits in the Swamp and not be disturbed. Given the thickness and vastness of the Swamp, a person could disappear in it and never be found unless he or she wanted to be found.

That had been why Voldemort, a swampbender by birth, chose the Swamp to hid out in while and to make it his base of operations. The place was so dense that you could search for 100 years and you would never find their base. In fact the old base of Voldemort and his Death Eaters had still not been found despite multiple attempts to find it. Albus had no desire to search it out, this time at least. This time it was just for himself and for Scorpius.

After a few hours of walking through the fog and marsh, Albus was beginning to think that the Swamp was not going to show him something this time when he saw a flicker in the corner of his eye. Turning sharply, Albus looked into the distance. He could just make out two figures shrouded in mist.

"Do you see that!" Albus said excitedly to Scorpius his voice sounding strange after hours of silence. "The Swamp is showing us something!"

"See what?" Scorpius asked with a worried tone. "Al, what are you looking at? There's nothing there."

"Come on." Albus said happily running towards the scene. "Let's check it out."

"Wait Albus don't..." Scorpius began before he suddenly cut off.

Albus didn't have time to check on his best friend, the Swamp was giving him a sign and he had to follow it. That was why he was here after all. Tobias had said not to fight it and Albus wasn't, he was going to embrace it.

It took a few minutes and a little hacking through the vines with a machete the Foggy Swamp Tribe had supplied him to reach the figures that the Swamp was showing him. When he did Albus came to an abrupt stop, dropped the machete, and stood still staring open-mouthed at what the Swamp was showing him.

In front of him was his parents. They were younger than he had ever seen them before, at least 10 years or so, but there was no mistaking his father's unruly black hair tied back in a headband, the twin swords strapped to his back and startling green of his eyes or his mother's fiery red hair and the extensive tattoos on her bare arms. In Ginny's arms was a newborn baby swaddled in blankets. The boy had a tuft of jet black hair and wide, bright green, eyes that stared curiously up at him. Albus was stunned to realize that the child was him.

"He's beautiful." Harry said with a choking sob as Ginny passed over baby Albus to him.

"He's just like you." Ginny said with a smile. "Right down to the eyes. James didn't get Lily's eyes, but he has."

"I know." Harry asked and Albus heard an excited tone in his father's voice that he hadn't heard before. "Mom will be so happy."

"Yup just like yours and your mother's." Ginny said with a smile. A moment later baby Albus closed his eyes as if fed up with the conversation and Albus saw his father smile.

"He doesn't like us talking about them apparently." Harry said with a chuckle looking at his son. "Albus, my second son, I am sorry that I couldn't be there for your birth, there was a rouge governor in Malum I and I had to deal with the aftermath, but you will learn in time that as much as I love you I am the Avatar and the world has chosen me for that purpose. I won't always be there for you but I will always come for you no matter what. Whether you are a waterbender, an earthbender or a nonbender, I will always be there to support you and your brother James should you need it, even if it is only in spirit. I love you son."

"You sure about Albus as a name?" Ginny asked taking baby Albus back from Harry.

"Yes." Harry said with a sad smile of remembrance on his face. "Albus was a mentor to me back when I was starting out as the Avatar and he helped me through that first adjustment period in the Fire House. He was also the first death I saw of the now countless deaths we both have seen and/or caused, in my case the first of those also being that incident. I thought about Severus after what Master Severus did during the war but that name still carries a lot of stigma."

Harry paused as if deep in thought. He looked at baby Albus and Albus noticed a strange, sad look in his father's eyes. It was one that he had never seen before.

"Alas, Albus will always grow up in my shadow, something I cannot prevent and do not wish upon him but that will be inevitable given his parents." Harry said with a sad sigh. "In his writings, Tenzin spoke of the struggles of being the son and only airbender of the Avatar and I know his siblings had it worse off than he did. Albus will have to find his own path and not let others associate him with me, the same for James. No point in adding hardship by naming him after a former Death Eater, even if that man was one of the bravest people in history and who's actions during the Purity Wars exonerated his earlier activities."

Albus didn't hear his mother's response. A wind, no doubt from the Swamp, caused the vision to vanish into the mist but it had shown Albus what he had needed to see. His father loved him, had known of the hardships he as the Avatar's child would face and still cared for him deeply.

Albus fell to his knees in the muddy water, not caring about the cold filth now on his legs, and stayed there for a moment as hot tears flowed down his cheeks. He had been angry and said things he regretted, things he could never take back. He had resented his father for being the Avatar but it was clear that Harry was meant for the job, he was the Avatar the world needed. He, Albus, would have to live with that and grow as his own person.

That was when the revelation that the Swamp was trying to tell Albus hit him. He wasn't his father's son. He was Albus, a gifted healer, a kind hearted and generous soul and waterbender. He was not the Avatar and the only way to truly break from his father's shadow was to accept that he was his own man and not let anyone else tell him otherwise. It would be hard but Albus knew he could do it.

Albus smiled through his tears. For the first time in years he felt like himself and that he had a path of his own choosing going forward. What that path would be was still a mystery to him but Albus knew in his heart that it would be something that the world would remember him for as Albus and not as his father's son.

It was only then that he realized that he was alone in the eerie Swamp and that he had gotten separated from Scorpius. Knowing that his best friend was off on his own adventure of self-discovery, Albus got up and began to walk forward with a purpose he had not had in years. The Swamp would reunite him with Scorpius at the Banyan Grove Tree, he just had to follow his instincts.

* * *

Scorpius, meanwhile, had been distracted by a vision in a different direction. It had caught his eye as soon as Albus disappeared in the mist. Knowing that this was what the Swamp wanted, Scorpius went towards the vision.

He followed the path towards it only to stop still when he saw his own parents standing there in a tight embrace. He had never seen his mother so healthy and full of life and it brought a tear to his eye at the sight of his recently passed mother. Scorpius approached slowly trying not to disturb them or the vision.

"It's ok dear." Draco was saying in a soft, soothing voice. "I don't care about my pureblood line, you know that. I love you and always will. I know it is too hard on your health to bear a child. I don't care about blood anymore. Perhaps it is for the best that my line end after everything my father and his father put the world through. Why burden a child with my sins and the sins of my father and grandfather."

"No my dear, this isn't about me." Astoria said in her kind, sweet voice. "This is not about blood or your ancestors, this is about us, about us being a family. I know that you will make a great father and I want to give you a child that we can cherish and love together. I will not see our child grow old but we will finally have the family we have always wanted."

"But I don't want to lose you." Draco said with sadness in his voice. "I know that it is selfish but I can't help it."

"Now dear you won't lose me." Astoria said gently. "I will always be there with you and our child will be ours remember. Our child will remind you of me when I am gone and of the good times we spent as a family."

"But what of my past, of my family's history." Draco said and Astoria looked up and touched the scar that ran along her husband's jaw with a tender hand. "It is hard to avoid it."

"And it always will be because you bear a permanent reminder given to you by the Avatar himself to always remind you of your youthful indiscretions and wrong doings." Astoria said kindly. "But also, of how Harry gave you a chance at redemption and becoming the man I fell in love with. You were going down a dark path but the Avatar and his team spared your life, they offered you the chance to redeem yourself and after paying a debt to society that you had to pay and you took it. You came out of the Catacombs a changed man, a better man. Both Harry and Ron have almost killed you and that showed you that you were on the wrong path."

Scorpius just stared in amazement at the exchange. His mother had paused to kiss his father tenderly. It was a sweet and touching act that Scorpius felt lucky to be able to witness.

"When you returned to the North a few years ago I saw that change in you, I saw the good in you and that is what I fell in love with." Astoria continued after she had broken the kiss. "You had seen the error of your ways and forsworn your past views. I know that society will never truly see you as anything more than a former Death Eater, likely the last Death Eater when the time comes given Pyrites and Regulus's ages, and as Lucius's son but I will always see you as the man you became, not the boy you were. Our son will change your family's history for the best. I know it. He will face hardships, as can be expected give your side of the family, but he will be all that is good about both of us."

"Son?" Draco asked and then realization hit him and he swept his wife up in a deep embrace.

"Wait but you are sure you want to do this?" Draco asked when they broke apart and worry returned. "You know that the stain will accelerate whatever condition you have and eventual kill you."

"Of course I know the risks." Astoria said with a sad smile. "He is ours and we will love him for it. If I must ultimately die so that we can have a family and truly change how the world sees you then so be it. I will live for a while after his birth so for at least a little time we will be a family."

Scorpius watched as his parents embraced again before the vision faded back into the mist. He didn't realize he had been crying or that he was on his knees until the last of the vision, his mother's face, had faded from his sight. He had grieved his mother, her kindness and her selflessness for over a year, but finally he had a sense of closure.

She had given him life even though it had ultimately cost her hers in an act of love and self-sacrifice. She had seen his father for the changed man he was when he had exited prison and how much Draco wanted a son and had given it to him. His mother knew that Scorpius would be the best of his family, as she had always told him, and Scorpius swore that he would do everything he could to prove his mother right. It was the closure that he needed to move on.

As with Albus, it was a while before Scorpius realized he was alone while he came to terms with what the Swamp had shown him. Rising and moving forward with a confidence he had not felt in his life, Scorpius plowed on, moving deeper into the Swamp and towards its heart. He knew he would find his best friend at the Banyan Grove Tree and that Albus had had a similar vision to his.

There they could exchange stories, meditate and grow just as they had hoped would happen when they had ventured into the Swamp. Also see Delphi if she was there waiting for them and they could tell her about their visions. Everything was going better than hoped.

* * *

Albus and Scorpius made their separate ways through the dense Swamp towards its center, the Swamp subtly guiding them there. Neither knew where the other truly was but both knew that they would find each other in time. They had put their faith in Swamp when they set off on this adventure and hit had not failed them.

It wasn't long before Albus saw a light ahead of him that was cutting through the dense Swamp and he hurried towards it. Minutes later he burst out of the Swamp and into bright sunlight and proceeded to fall face first into a pool of stagnant, disgusting water.

Blinking the water and dazzling sun from his eyes Albus just gawked upwards, tasting the vile liquid still on his face, at the vast, towering, Banyan Grove Tree that was the heart of the Swamp. Albus had seen pictures of it but had never in his wildest dreams had expected it to be as huge as it was.

The tree's roots extended into the Swamp in all directions and Albus realized that the story that entire Swamp was part of the tree was actually true. It's trunk was taller and thicker than any building in the United Republic. It's hooded canopy of thick branches and vines towered well above any others in the Swamp. The entire area around the tree was bare, just the vines and roots of the great tree.

Albus's thoughts were broken by a loud splash followed by a string of curses. Turning, Albus saw his best friend face first in the very same stagnant pool that he had ended up in. Laughing. Albus ran over and helped his best friend up. For once Scorpius was smiling and not looking worried at all despite the swamp water on his face. He was happier than Albus had ever seen his friend. That happiness turned to awe as Scorpius's eyes fell on the Banyan Grove Tree.

"Holy fucking shit." Scorpius said as he took the tree in. "I never thought it would be that big."

"I know, took my breath away." Albus admitted as he took out a cloth to wipe his face. "Now come on let's get under it."

The boys laughed and walked up the vast roots of the tree to the elevated base of the tree where one could sit and meditate. As they walked, they exchanged their stories and the revelations that they had been given by the Swamp. It had been everything they had expected and more.

Both boys had never felt better after what they had seen in the Swamp. It was as if a great weight had been lifted from them and they were finally able to truly be themselves. Soon enough they were at the base of the tree and Albus sat down cross legged on the floor of the tree to begin meditating on what the Swamp had shown him.

"Sit Scorpius I have never felt such spiritual energy in one place and that's including the Spirit Wilds in Republic City." Albus said and his best friend obeyed him. "My mother described this place to me but I never expected it to be like this. She said she could do it justice and she was right."

"You're right." Scorpius said as he sat down next to Albus. "But shut up Al, it is time to meditate."

Albus nodded and closed his eyes and began his breathing exercise to start his meditation. In moments, the Swamp and spiritual energy overtook him and Albus was in a deep meditative trance, lost to the world around him.

* * *

How long the boys sat there seeking their own form of enlightenment and pondering on what they had learned was a mystery to Albus. However, they had completely forgot about Delphi with the rush of the discoveries in the Swamp and excitement at reaching the Banyan Grove tree.

"Howdy boys, have ya forgotten somethin'." A female voice with a thick swampbender accent called out breaking Albus and Scorpius from their thoughts.

Albus opened his eyes and saw Delphi standing in front of him and Scorpius on the tree's base. She was smirking down at them and there was something off about his friend that unnerved Albus but he ignored it, too excited to share his adventures with his only other friend.

Oddly, Delphi was dressed differently to how he had known her. Instead of her training healer garb, she wore a skintight, light blue outfit that Albus recognized as that of the illegal Northern Mercenaries. She had a sharp, straight blade that seemed to be coated in something was at her hip and two water skins strapped to her back. A cruel smile graced her lips and her eyes were cold and cruel.

"Delphi sorry we forgot to look for you." Albus said as he and Scorpius rose and took a step back from the woman that they had known for months. "We were too in the moment from the Swamp."

"Oh, I completely understand." Delphi said as he smile grew at that. "I remember my own quest down the Path of Remembrance and Revelations a few year ago. It revealed to me what my destiny was."

"And I assume you want to tell us that." Scorpius said as Albus subtly uncorked his water skin. The way Delphi was acting was starting to unnerve him and Albus wanted to be prepared just in case.

"Of course, as you are important tools for me to accomplish my destiny." Delphi cackled and for the first time Albus truly feared his new friend. "I was amazed you didn't recognize me given my distinctive looks, but then again you two were looking for friends and wouldn't see what was in front of ya until it slapped you in the face. Ya know me as Delphi but my full name is Delphini, daughter of Lord Voldemort, heir to his legacy, bringer of justice to his murderers, and slayer of Pyrites. I shall restore purity, benders rights and balance to the world. I will finish what my father started. First, though, I must eradicate the Avatar and his cycle from the world."

"We won't let you." Albus said as he began to summon out his water knowing that Scorpius was doing the same. Suddenly he couldn't move and pain racked his body. "W-What's happening?"

"Foolish boys." Delphi said her arm outstretched, a mad gleam in her eyes and a twisted smirk on her lips. "Even without my family's bloodbending prowess I could defeat ya two in pure waterbending with my arms cuffed behind my back. I am a trained pureblood warrior for purity, ya two are some of the most pathetic excuses for purebloods and benders that I have ever seen. Ya are what the mudbloods say we are but I digress. With you two I can exchange ya for ya father and then end him. So, ya are coming with us."

"Us?" Albus grunted out as Delphi lifted him and Scorpius from their position and led them down towards the edge of the Swamp. "You aren't alone?"

As they approached the edge of the Swamp, Albus saw two older men, one dressed as a swampbender and the other as a warrior of the Southern Water Tribe, coming out of the trees. They each held a set of platinum chains that Albus knew would restrain them.

"Yes us." Delphi said as they reached the men and bloodbent the boys' limbs into position so the platinum cuffs and leg irons could be attached tight enough to draw blood. "Ya see I am not the only being that wants to bring justice to the Avatar for his countless crimes. I found a few associates to aid me who are as equally pissed off at your father. Once he is done we can return the world to how it should be. We will fight over it and the winner will make the world in their image."

"Cresswell." Albus gasped in shock, the bloodbending being released as soon as he was restrained and causing Albus to collapse painfully onto a root. "I assume that's the swampbender. I never thought that a Purist and an Enlightened would work together."

"In the flesh." Cresswell said tipping his hat so that Albus could see that was indeed the man from the wanted posters. "The most wanted man in the world at your service. This is an alliance of convenience, it will end soon."

"And you must be the Water Enlightened." Scorpius said to the Southerner, his voice telling Albus that Delphi had ended her blood hold on him as wells. "The elusive one who they don't know about."

"Johannes Jonker at your service you pureblood cunt." The tall waterbender said with a sinister smile. "But I have fallen under suspicion as of late. Now it is time to reveal my true self at last. The time for hiding is over. The time for action is upon us."

"You won't get away with this." Albus snarled up at them. "Dad will stop you, you must know that."

"He will try." Cresswell said with a smile. "That is what we are counting on. However, he has failed to catch me before and he will fail again because I am too smart for him. Come on Delphini, let's get the bait back to my base and let the Avatar know about the swap. Our victory is almost at hand."

"Don't count you chicken pigs just yet old friend." Johannes said seriously. "We need to catch the Avatar first."

"We have his boy, he will come to us and surrender." Cresswell said. "We all know that."

"All true now come on let's move before we are discovered." Delphi said quickly. "There's already search parties out for these two, I am sure of it."

As if on cue there was a rustle from the edge of the clearing and a boy a few years older than Albus and Scorpius and dressed in the garb of a swampbender emerged into the clearing. Albus instantly recognized him as Bowker, one of the prefects in the Water House at the Academy and one of the handful of swampbenders who studied there.

He had been present at the village when Albus and Scorpius had left though they weren't close so they hadn't really spoken during the festivities. No doubt he had heard that Albus and Scorpius were technically missing and gone after them given his knowledge of their final destination.

"Thank the spirits I found you, everyone has been looking all over for you two." Bowker said. "Chief Tobias just heard that you had run off and has dispatched us to find you, I am the advance scout. I am glad to see that … what the fuck, is that Cresswell?"

"In the flesh." Cresswell said again with a smirk at Bowker. "Delphini deal with him, we don't need witnesses."

"With pleasure." Delphi said as she reached out and grabbed Bowker in a blood hold. "Even if it is a sin to spill bending blood, this is for a good cause. Father perfected this technique, let's see if I can do it too."

Albus knew what was coming before Delphini clenched her fist and yanked her arm violently back with a look of intense concentration on her face but he couldn't look away. Bowker screamed in agonizing pain before a fine red mist appeared was ripped out the front of the older boy's body. It wasn't as thick as Albus was expecting but then he saw that blood was streaming from Bowker's eyes, ears, nose and mouth and joining the mist in a macabre red blob.

Bowker's body fell forward and landed face first in a pool of stagnant water with a splash as the water began to turn red around it. It didn't move. Albus knew that his prefect was dead. It was the first time he had seen death and the sight made Albus sick but he held in his breakfast.

"Huh." Delphini said as if she had missed a shot in target practice and not just violently murdered a 16-year old boy, dropping the blood to splatter all over the nearby roots. "That's why dad practiced with animals before moving onto humans. I will have to practice more going forward. Still, it was fun and a huge turn on. Come on boys, let's go before more inbred swampbenders show. We have an Avatar to capture and bring to justice."

The two surviving Enlightened just grunted and hefted Albus and Scorpius onto their shoulders and walked off into the dark Swamp, Delphini cackling madly behind them and gushing over the murder she had just committed. Albus chided himself for being so foolish as to not see Delphi for what she was. If he hadn't been so sullen and desperate for another friend, he may have realized who she was and alerted the authorities. It was too late now.

Still Albus didn't lose hope. He knew that his father and the rest of Team Avatar were already on their way and that soon these three remnants of the past, these three evil monsters would face the Avatar's justice. He and Scorpius just had to hold out until then.

**Well there it is, the journey through the Swamp, something that occurred in both Last Airbender and Legend of Korra and as such had to occur in this series as well. Naturally this is the most emotional chapter in the entire Book, though not the series, so hopefully I did the scenes some justice. Some of the scenes from this and the last chapter stem from Cursed Child or are inspired by them. This is the longest of the remaining chapters, the rest should be in the 6,000-7,000 word range but there was a lot to get through in this chapter so it couldn't be broken up. The last thing to mention is that there are events in this chapter that may be used to generate spinoffs such as Draco's redemption (maybe part a 3 spinoff redemption series with Regulus and Severus seeing as the former is already half uploaded), as well as a potential Chief Tobias origins spinoff/the story of how Chief Beauvais (who is based off a character with that surname in the Harry Potter canon) gained nation status for the Foggy Swamp Tribe. Naturally all of these are in the works and many years away from completion. As always, almost all names are based of named characters from the wikia but often with different personalities such as Tobias being drastically different to the canon version and Bowker is in the Cursed Child, that I kept from the play. Y'all can probably guess what the next chapter will entail so I will not ruin anything here. ********That is all for this long post chapter note, as******** always please like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked in reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next time.**********

**********Stringdog**********


	28. Chapter 27

**Here is the twenty-seventh chapter in Book 3. As promised, this is out on time and my goal to catch up with the upload schedule is almost complete. I am working on the next chapter's edits so it should be done by sometime tomorrow. There are no questions to answer here****** so sit back and enjoy the 27th full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

******Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.******

**Chapter 27**

Harry kicked the door down with such force that the slightly rotten wooden door was blasted off its hinges and flew across the room where it shattered against the far wall. Harry strode into the room in the Avatar State, looking around the one room apartment. As Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Draco filed in behind him, all armed or in battle stances and garb, Harry swore and exited the Avatar State. The room was empty.

After heading to the Academy to search for Albus and Scorpius; Harry, his team and Draco had come to Hogsmeade after learning that his son and Draco's had been coming to the village pretty much every weekend since the start of the Academic year. That was odd as while the students could go to the village, few went that often so Harry was worried as to why his son and Scorpius would be coming here so frequently.

Once in Hogsmeade they learned from the owner of the Three Broomsticks, a friendly woman called Madam Rosmerta who had been there since Harry's days at the Academy at least, that the boys had often been there. However, they had not been alone, they had been in the company of a young woman in her early 20s with blue tipped, silver hair.

Harry had instantly gone numb at the description as it sounded like the one they had of Delphini, Pyrites's murderess and Voldemort's daughter. Upon learning that she had gone by the name Delphi and was staying in a single room apartment down by the docks and working as a trainee healer, Harry had no doubt that it was the same bitch who had killed Pyrites. Harry was certain that she had his son and had a plan to use him against Harry.

They had been so focused on Cresswell and Johannes that they had forgotten about Delphini and the threat she posed to the world that Pyrites had warned about. That oversight had cost them as she had clearly been scheming for months and had slithered her way into Albus and Scorpius's lives so as to use them to go after Harry.

"Fuck." Harry said again as he walked into the spartan room. "That fucking cunt isn't here."

All the room had was a single bed, an old two way radio on a desk, a wardrobe and a single chair that was at the desk. Delphini had been living under the radar and under their very noses for almost a year without giving anything away. Clearly she was smart, sophisticated and skilled to accomplish this. Harry had underestimated Delphini, he would not do that again.

Harry didn't know how his son had fallen into her trap but that was immaterial. He knew that Tom Riddle, before he became Lord Voldemort, was a charmer and Harry doubted his daughter was no different. Being a woman and targeting teenage boys also made it easier for Delphini to succeed. The boys didn't stand a chance.

"Harry, I found something." Ron said as Harry sat down on the bed in frustration that their best lead had turned up nothing. Harry wiped his head towards Ron and noticed the President-elect of the United Republic was holding a slip of folded paper.

"A note?" Harry asked standing and walking over to take it from his best friend. "Where was it?"

"Weighted down by the radio." Ron said. "I presume that bitch left it here for you to find. She seems to have thought of everything."

Harry nodded and unfolded it to find a messy handwritten note addressed to him. Taking a seat again Harry began to read it, anger and pain growing inside him as he read.

_Avatar Harry,_

_If you are reading this then my plan has worked and you have found my small, humble apartment in Hogsmeade. As you know by now your son and the son of the blood traitor Draco have been taken by myself and my two co-conspirators in justice against you and your many heinous crimes. We have them in one of the many caves that are hidden deep within the Foggy Swamp so you will never find them without our directions. We will exchange them for you. _

_Once you find this note, turn on the radio. It is set to a specific wavelength that is the same as the one set on untraceable portable radio I have on me. Once you have done that, we can make arrangements for the swap. _

_Your day of judgement is upon you, Avatar, and you will finally pay for the countless crimes you have committed against the natural order of the world, against balance, purity and the rights of benders. You have accused me of murdering the traitor Pyrites and I confess that I did execute him for his crimes. That execution should show you my conviction to avenging my father and bringing justice to those responsible for destroying his noble goal, illegally taking his bending, falsely imprisoning him and ultimately his death. _

_I would hurry if I was you Avatar, my patience is not as great as my father's. The choice is yours. I await your call._

_Sincerely,_

_Delphini, heir to Lord Voldemort, the last Purist and the restorer of the Dark Lord's legacy._

Harry silently handed the note to Ron who read it then passed it on to the others in turn, unable to speak after he had read it. Once they had all read it they turned to Harry to await his response.

"Well at least this confirms a lot of suspicions regarding Delphini." Ron said as he passed the note back to Harry. "She did indeed kill Pyrites and is Voldemort's daughter. Neither is good but it does end the speculation."

"She has my son." Harry said barely controlling his anger. "And Draco's. Draco, I am sorry about this, your son is only collateral because of my own shortsightedness with my own son. I drove Albus away and now his best friend and your only child is in danger because of me."

"No Avatar." Draco said firmly. "Albus and Scorpius may be best friends and do everything together but it is not your fault. My son was there for his best friend when neither of their fathers were and I am proud of him for that. He has shown great loyalty and I will never be angry about that. Besides, it is no secret that I renounced the Purist philosophy upon my arrest and the deal I struck with the World Leaders that helped put away many of the Purist students for a long time. If Delphini didn't take Scorpius it would only have been a matter of time before she came after us for what she sees as my treason."

Harry just nodded at Draco unable to find the words to answer him. Harry looked over the note again, making sure he understood everything that Delphini was talking about. Harry knew that he had to save his son and Draco's. He would sacrifice himself for his family and if it meant that but he knew he would have to contact Delphini first then he would also seek advice from a source, one who had a similar dilemma almost a century ago. He would contact Korra.

"Harry, what are we going to do?" Ginny asked and for the first time Harry could see the strain this was causing his wife. In the past their adventures and challenges had been just them but now a mad woman and two unknown co-conspirators, a fact that explained how Delphini had been so successful, had their son and were using him to get to Harry. "This is something we have never faced before."

"I am going to contact Delphini and see what she wants." Harry told Ginny and everyone else in the room. "Perhaps even find out who the two helping her are. Then I am going to contact Korra and seek advice from my past life while Ron and Draco plan the rescue of our son and Scorpius. Ginny could go home and get James and Lily and bring them here while I am in the Spirit World, I would appreciate it. This bitch has gone after our family so we should do this as a family and James at least is more than ready."

"And Lily?" Ginny asked with a note of concern in her voice. "She is younger than we were back when we first had to fight against the forces of evil. She may be the same age as Aang was but Aang was the Avatar so an exception."

"True but with me likely captured we will need her as well." Harry said with resignation at having to potentially put his daughter in danger as well. "Remember, Lily is the best lavabender since Ghazan and for some reason I have a feeling we will need a lavabender at least to save Albus and Scorpius and well Lily is one of only 2 others in the world and the only one we can trust. I don't want her fighting unless absolutely necessary. She is to be there for support and lavabending only."

"Agreed." Ron said with a nod. "She may be older than Toph was but again that was exceptional circumstances that we have not yet reached. I don't know about y'all but gut is telling me that the two co-conspirators are going to be Cresswell and Johannes."

"What!" Draco exclaimed in shock. "An avowed Purist working with the last two Enlightened. I am assuming by Johannes you mean Johannes Jonker of the Southern Water Tribe and that he is the Water Enlightened. Still, that is not an alliance I would expect to occur."

"Desperate times create strange bedfellows." Ron said. "And for those two movements it certainly is desperate times. We still do not have proof that Johannes is the Water Enlightened but he has as much confessed to it to me when I confronted him about it. This must have been what he was warning about."

"Still an odd mix." Draco said. "They may be two sides of the same tyrannical, intolerant, authoritarian coin but they have radically different goals. The Enlightened were formed to be the extreme anti-Voldemort force, his antithesis, and they have shown it with their brief takeover of the Fire Nation. Now they have united and are working together, if Ron's theory is correct. It just seems a little much to me."

"Actually it makes sense." Neville said speaking for the first time before elaborating when everyone looked at him. "Think about it. In Harry's life he has angered many but such is the lot of the Avatar and his duty to bring peace and balance to the world. Of all the groups who hate him there are two who hate him the most: The Death Eaters and The Enlightened, along with all of their subordinate groups."

"Yes but they are still diametrically opposed to each other." Draco said. "Even with their hatred of Harry, they can't hold in their extreme views and how much the other side pisses them off to plan this."

"I'm not sure they have fully held it in." Neville replied. "Harry and Team Avatar have successfully destroyed both groups to the point that there is only three hard core fanatics left, one on the Purist side and the surviving two Enlightened. We know that Delphini was stalking Pyrites before we got to Ember Island so what if she overheard mine and Harry's convo with him about the raid on the Enlightened Island and followed us."

"Then when Cresswell escaped she followed him and learned who the Water Enlightened was, likely Johannes, and formed an alliance with them." Ron said as he continued Neville's train of thought. "An alliance that we know neither side will agree to for long, pretty much until Harry dead, and then they will turn on one another again as soon as the biggest threat to their power is out of the way. It just makes sense."

"Neville has a point." Luna said as she hovered in a corner not looking at anyone and if it wasn't such a serious situation Harry was certain she would be her usual dreamy self. "Both the Enlightened and the Purists would see their actions as legal, justified, and good for the world in their own twisted, warped way while thinking that all Harry has done for the world, such as crushing both groups, as evil."

"That is true." Ginny said. "They always did see anything against them as evil because of what they thought was good in the world. At least the Enlightened did, Voldemort only wanted power."

"Also remember that they think that their cause is a noble one, fuck knows we have encountered their delusions plenty of times during the Second Purity War and the Fire Nation Liberation." Luna added. "It was clear back then that they are convinced that Harry is the true villain so why shouldn't they still think. They are extremists who won't stop until Harry and ultimately all of us are dead for our alleged crimes against them."

"Delphini did mention crimes in her note." Harry said thoughtfully. "And remember how Hermione has never once thought her actions to be anything more than justified, even in her admission of guilt. Neither did Pyrites though at least he knew his actions were wrong by societal norms. Hermione always saw me as the true evil in the world, second only to Voldemort, and all I did as stuff to be punished while she could do no wrong."

"And you think the others share her views?" Draco asked. "I don't doubt that the remaining Enlightened are extremists but from I have heard Hermione was insane by the time she was removed from power."

"Oh she was and was by far the worst but I wouldn't put it past Cresswell and Johannes to share similar views even if Hermione went to extreme for them." Harry said before getting up with from his seat on the bed. "But enough talk of my past enemies, I shall contact Delphini now and find out what my current enemy wants. Given the delicacy of the situation I believe that this should be handled internally so as to avoid provoking them. Just us and our kids as support. James can fight on the front line because of his age and experience but that is it, Lily will remain in reserve in case we need her."

"Agreed." Ron said with a nod. "My transition team can handle the shit I need to get done for a few days. They think I need a break so this will be it."

"Besides they are in the Foggy Swamp." Ginny said. "If her letter is to be trusted. That makes it either Foggy Swamp Tribal, Imperial, or neutral territory depending on where in the swamp they are. As the Avatar, Harry can act without bureaucratic bullshit in an emergency like this but to get the authorities involved would be too complex and take too long. We should also see if Chief Tobias has an update on them as we did let the World Leaders know about the boys being missing and seeing as they are in the Swamp, Tobias might have some answers."

Harry nodded at his wife's assessment and stood up and headed over to the radio while Ron silently left to contact the Chief of the Foggy Swamp Tribe for an update. There was no point in delaying the inevitable any longer. After a moment trying to figure out how the antique thing worked and making to not change the frequency as it would cost them dearly, Harry finally figured out how to turn it on.

Taking a deep breath and steeling himself for what he had to do, Harry flipped the right switch. There was a loud and painful crackling as the old radio and receiver crackled to life for what might be the first time in years. After a moment it settled down and Harry looked at the receiver thing wondering if he should speak first. That decision was taken from him when there was a second cracking and a voice came in over the radio.

"Avatar Harry I presume." A cold, confident, mocking female voice with a thick Foggy Swamp drawl came in and Harry had no doubt who it was on the other end. "I am Delphini, heir and scion of Lord Voldemort and therefore the only valid authority in this world and I have ya son. So let's make a little deal. Ya hour of judgement is almost upon ya."

"While we may disagree on the whole judgement shit, it would appear that you hold all the cards." Harry said forcing calm into his voice. "So let's talk."

"I do." Delphini replied and Harry could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well what do want?" Harry asked as he tried to hold his anger in check.

"Ya, dead at my hands." Delphini replied. "That's just the appetizer though, there is a lot more that I want."

"Join the cue." Harry said with dark laugh. "Many have desired that and yet I am still standing while almost none of them are. Your father tried and failed, as did Hermione the Cruel, the worst tyrant in history. I took their bending for their crimes, don't expect yours to survive this."

"Yes but unlike my father and that mudblood cunt I have something that they didn't have." Delphini said sweetly, not at all phased by his threat. "I have ya son, and the traitor Draco's son as well just for good measure. Now, while both are blood traitors, a waste of good pureblood stock and deserve to die for their crimes, they have a higher purpose. Leverage."

"I am willing to listen to your offer." Harry said with a sigh. "You have my balls in a vice so squeeze bitch."

"I do don't I." Delphini said happily. Harry was certain that she was completely mad from bloodbending, almost as mad as her father was. "And it is time to squeeze. Here is my offer. I propose a simple swap, ya for the boys."

"I can agree to that." Harry said. "I presume that there are a few conditions for the swap to occur."

"Of course." Delphini said matter-of-factly. "Ya will meet me alone and unarmed, I know what ya can do with those twin blades as well as ya bending prowess, on open ground in 24 hours. If I see anyone where we meet I will flee and drain ya son and his friend of all their blood before dumping their bloodless corpses on your doorstep, is that understood?"

"Perfectly." Harry said disgusted at the sadism of Voldemort's daughter. "I will come alone."

"Good." Delphini said and Harry could tell that she was enjoying the power. "We will meet on the dry plains to the east of the Swamp. Just within the Imperial State of Gaoling, the state where my father was raised in an orphanage. Once ya are there and in my custody, I will instruct my co-conspirators to release ya son and Draco's to Draco and President Ron, again they must be alone."

"They will be." Harry said knowing that they would already have a plan for how to get around this. "Now where are my son and Draco's?"

"They are being held in a cave deep within the Swamp." Delphini answered. "The precise coordinates of the cave is located under a lose floorboard under my bed where ya are right now. Again, if more than those two show up the boys will be killed and I will disappear. Is that understood?"

"I understand." Harry said. "I have already said that Ron and Draco will go alone as instructed. I assume that your co-conspirators are the two surviving Enlightened."

"Astute Avatar." Delphini said without mockery. "I assume that it was President Ron who worked it out, he was always the brains of ya operation. Yes Cresswell created the cave and is there with the Water Enlightened awaiting ya. They may be mudbloods but they are skilled enough and have as much of a wish for justice against ya as I do. They have made useful allies in our shared goal to bring ya to justice."

"I'm surprised that you chose to ally yourself with people who stand for everything you are against." Harry said trying to get a response out of Delphini. "They don't believe in dominance over nonbenders or that purebloods are the best, quite the contrary actually. They would lock you up for life for just thinking about Purist philosophy, Hermione did that so we know that that is what the Enlightened believe."

"Yes it is a surprise but as ya know, sometimes enemies must unite to fight a greater evil." Delphini said, not raising to the bait. "In this case that greater evil is ya. Ya should know all about working with your enemy, after all ya fought alongside the traitor Pyrites to bring down the Fire Utopia, after working with him to weaken my father before ya ended his noble quest."

"That was different." Harry snarled. "He had a use to us and we were fighting to bring down the second most evil person in the last century after your monstrous excuse for a father, a monster with no humanity. It was a necessary deal and one Pyrites stuck to up until the day you murdered him."

"My father was no monster." Delphini shouted back and Harry smiled finally having struck a nerve in the girl. She clearly had embraced Voldemort's ideology and his legacy to the point of insanity. "The Dark Lord was a saint, a visionary and above all else a hero for benders, balance, purity and the natural order. Pyrites was his most trusted servant and he betrayed the Dark Lord and all his followers after you caught him. He was executed for his crimes by my very hand and I took great pleasure in killing him."

"I was impressed that someone managed to kill Pyrites." Harry said idly, fishing for anything that might help them by playing to Delphini's clearly massive ego. "He was a tough bastard who knew how to survive, must have taken some serious skill to end him."

"Ya know it." Delphini said with pride. "He was a tough fight, best I've ever had and had it been a fair fight he likely would have won but I don't fight fair, especially not when I have bloodbending on my side. Once I was done toying with him, I ended him like the elephant rat he was."

"It was theorized that bloodbending played a part in his death." Harry said. "As well as Shirshu venom, though neither have been confirmed."

"Yes I used both." Delphini said as she began to laugh. "It was the greatest pleasure I have ever experienced when I held him in my blood hold and then slowly inserted my venom laced knife into his heart, just enough to puncture it and make his death as slow and painful as he deserved. I still masturbate to the memory of it and it always gives me the most intense orgasms."

Harry had no idea what to say to that. He knew many Purists had taken great pleasure in the pain and death they caused but this was one of the worst he had heard. Delphini appeared to be on the same level as Macnair when it came down to pleasure from killing.

"However, ya have distracted me Avatar with joyous memories of the past and the future when I execute you." Delphini continued. "I have convicted ya for your countless crimes against the world and have sentenced ya to death for them. Ya have 24 hours from the moment I hang up to meet me or else I kill little Scorpius, just as I killed that student from the Foggy Swamp Tribe who came looking for them. I will see ya soon Avatar Harry. Within 48 hours ya will have finally faced the justice you so rightly deserve. The end is nigh for ya Avatar, enjoy ya last dies on earth."

With that Delphini cut the connection before Harry could say anything. Harry took a moment of pause before he turned off the radio. The bitch really had him by the balls and he had only one real option going forward.

"Wow she is one mad cunt." Luna said breaking the silence. "I would say that she needs to get laid badly but any guy or gal who fucks that will likely end up dead seeing as that appears to be what turns her on."

"Thank you Luna for summing up the situation in your own unique fashion." Harry said trying to smile and failing.

"Your welcome." Luna said with a nod.

"But in all seriousness she does hold all the cards." Draco said. "And I don't trust her and the Enlightened to hand over my son and Albus without some treachery. They don't have any honor."

"She won't." Ron agreed, he had come back at some point during the conversation. "Cresswell and likely Johannes will try to kill us just for being purebloods once the Avatar is in chains, that I do not doubt. Once Harry is immobilized she will bloodbend him to wherever they plan on executing him."

"Then you need to make a plan for support from Ginny, Neville, Luna and James at least with Lily hidden in case we need her talents." Harry said as he rose and settled cross-legged on the bed. "I need to enter the Spirit World, I expect the first stage of a plan to be done by the time I get back."

"No, I am going with you to the exchange." Ginny said forcefully. "That is non-negotiable."

"No dear you are needed with the boys." Harry said as kindly as he could. "Our son will need you and your skills as I doubt they are in a good shape after being capture by someone like Delphini. Please, be there for him and for Scorpius. I must face Delphini alone."

"Fine." Ginny said her tone softening at Harry's words. "But once we have them and come rescue you, that bitch is mine."

"No one will stand in your way." Harry said smiling at his fiery wife, he knew that when Ginny was pissed, few would survive the encounter. "Now I must try to contact Korra and seek advice from her. While I am gone plan the rescue of Albus and Scorpius."

No one spoke as Harry closed his eyes and began to focus on his breathing. In seconds he felt his spirit leave his body and enter the Spirit World once again. Opening them and standing up Harry realized he was in a grove of trees. He knew this place, he had been here once before back when he had first met Korra. He was back in Xia Bau's Grove.

"Why do I get the feeling that the Spirit World is telling me something by sending me here." Harry muttered as he looked around. "I know that this place is important but I can't remember why."

"Likely because it is doing exactly that." A kind female voice said from behind him. "That is how the Spirit World works."

Harry didn't jump or anything as he knew who it was who was behind him. Turning slowly Harry saw a tall, tanned woman in her early 20s wearing water tribe clothes, her long hair in three braids, two on either side and one just behind the center of her head. Harry smiled as Korra, the only past Avatar he could connect too, approached him from the edge of the grove. She was alone this time and Harry had a feeling that this conversation was just for them.

"Avatar Korra." Harry said bowing to her. "As always a pleasure to see you again, even if it is under such dire circumstances."

"I know." Korra said with a bow in return. "As your past life I can see all that has happened to you if I want. That is why I believe the Spirit World chose for us to meet here in Xia Bau's Grove."

"Why though?" Harry asked. "I know little about this place."

"It is named after the founder of the Red Lotus and became a meeting point for Zaheer to meet with his underlings during his time as the group's leader." Korra said. "And given the predicament you are in is very similar to the one Zaheer had me when he took the Air Nation hostage. I believe that the Spirit World chose this place for us to meet as you are seeking my advice, or blessing, given that I have been through something similar."

"I always felt that the Spirit World had a sense of humor." Harry said with a slight smile.

"It does." Korra said. "I have been here for 43 years and it still finds ways to make me laugh in new and interesting quirks. However enough pleasantries as I know that this is not a social call. Are you here for my advice or my blessing?"

"Both in a sense." Harry said getting serious. "I will make the swap for my son and his friend, that decision has been made. All innocent life is sacred and I will not let my family suffer any more than it already has because of me. If I must sacrifice myself so be it. I know it is not as noble as your sacrifice and all that it would have ultimately entail all those years later but it is something I have to do."

"My sacrifice may have been more noble given the fledgling Air Nation but it doesn't diminish your reasons for your actions." Korra replied. "You are doing what is right not only as the Avatar but as a father. I may have ultimately died from the poisoning I received that day but that was only because of a bloodbender of Voldemort's skill enabled it to be so and not because of Zaheer. I cannot truly aid you in dealing with family as I never had children for obvious reasons but I know that Aang would have done anything for his family. In this regard, you have my blessing for the course of action you are intending to take but be careful."

"That was the advice I wanted from you." Harry said with a small smile at Korra. "What to do after I am captured? That is where I need your advice."

"Well if they plan on poisoning you and killing you while in the Avatar Cycle to end it then I advise you to not let that happen." Korra said simply. "But all I can really say is be patient as you have a great support team who will come and do everything they can to save you. So long as they are in time and free you then Delphini and the Enlightened have no chance against you."

"I know, once I am free I will take them down and make them pay for their crimes." Harry said seriously. "The threat they pose to the world will end."

"Good but it will be a tough path, I will not sugarcoat it for you, but have trust in yourself and your team." Korra said. "There will almost certainly be treachery given who you are up against but stick together and fight like you have in the past. Together, Team Avatar will win. Remember, you are not against a madman or a tyrannical dictator but the combined remnants of their groups so your challenge is more personal than in the past."

"They also have my son which makes it truly personal to me." Harry said. "I know the risks but I will take them for my family and for the world."

"That is why Raava chose you to be the Avatar." Korra said with a smile at him "I have faith in you Harry, you have shown your skill time and time again so go back to the physical world and end the legacies of Voldemort and Hermione once and for all. Restore balance and bring peace to the world."

"Thank you Korra." Harry said with a smile and a farewell bow. "As always you have been a source of great wisdom and advice to me in my time of need."

"Don't let Tenzin hear about this." Korra snorted as she began to fade and travel to another part of the Spirit World. "Now go and save the day once more Avatar Harry. I expect to see you again soon and under much better circumstances."

Harry smiled as Korra faded away. He had come here more to reassure himself that his plan was an acceptable one. According to Korra it was so he could go and possible face his death with a clear conscience. Closing his eyes, Harry sent his spirit back to his physical body in Delphini's apartment in Hogsmeade. Opening them Harry saw that no one had left the room and his Team and Draco were deep in discussion about the plans.

"Alright team let's do this." Harry said as soon as they all realized he was back with them and turning to him. "We have less than 24 hours to perfect our plan so what do we have so far? Remember that this has to be airtight because in 24 hours I will be a prisoner of Delphini and the Enlightened and in 48 hours one of two things will have happened; either the Enlightened and the Purists will be ended once and for all, or I will be dead and the Avatar Cycle will be no more. So, no pressure guys."

******For once a short chapter by my standards, the first sub 6,000 word chapter in a long time (first since the 39th chapter of Book 1). As is obvious, this chapter and the rest of the arc is based of the final arc of the third season of Korra but there will be a twist. As it is obvious where the next chapter will go I will refrain from adding anything more at this time. That is all for this post chapter note, as******** always please like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked in reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next time.**********

**********Stringdog**********


	29. Chapter 28

**Here is the twenty-eighth chapter in Book 3. This is the last chapter I can guarantee in my recent spree of chapters I am releasing to try and catch up with the schedule. I will continue to edit the other chapters but I can't promise they will be up on time or when I will be back on schedule. Fortunately I am only 2 chapters away from catching up to the schedule as Tuesday is supposed to be, if I was on schedule, chapter 30 and there is a chance that I at least get Chapter 29 out by then so hopefully I will be on track soon. No questions have been raised that need to answer here****** so sit back and enjoy the 28th full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

******Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.******

**Chapter 28**

Harry stood on the dusty, dry, plain that was to the east of the Foggy Swamp. He was just within the borders of the Imperial State of Gaoling. Unlike the Swamp, which was filled with the lush vegetation that spread from the Banyan Grove Tree, the area due east was practically a desert. Dusty, hot and dry, it was not a place many visited and few lived here in the back-end of the Earth Kingdom.

However, in the far distance was one of the few settlements in the area, a small forgotten town. It was in that town where the orphanage that Tom Riddle had grown up in had been located before it was closed down over 50 years ago. It still looked rundown and forgotten but it wouldn't be today as it had been 24 hours since his talk with Delphini and now it was time to surrender himself. No doubt the location was deliberate.

Harry had traveled here alone as he had promised though not until after they had perfected their plan for what was to happen when he was captured and his son and Scorpius were freed. Now he stood on the plain wearing only a plain gray shirt, green pants and his headband. His boots, metal spool, water skin and two short swords had been left with the others. All he had on him was a small portable radio slung over his shoulder. The radio was connected to one that Ron had on him so that they could communicate during the exchange.

"You in place?" Harry called into the radio as he looked out towards the Swamp, waiting for Delphini to emerge from it. "I am where I am supposed to be, I think."

"Draco and I can see the cave." Ron's voice called back over the sound of them wading through the Swamp. "It's right where the coordinates said it would be so that is a good start."

"Any sign of Cresswell or Johannes?" Harry asked. Though it was still a theory he was certain now that Johannes was the Water Enlightened and that he would be proved right today. "They are supposed to be there waiting for you."

"I think so." Ron called back. "There's a man in a hooded green vest and pants with a vicious looking axe at his hip standing outside the cave. Likely Cresswell given the outfit and the fact that we know that his weapon of choice is an axe. If it is him then that could very well be the axe that killed Iroh and started Hermione's brief dictatorship."

"Alright as soon as Delphini appears we can get the swap over with." Harry said as he continued to survey the Swamp in the distance for any sign of his enemy. "Where is the bitch?"

"Right here." Came a cruel feminine voice from behind him. "Let's get this started cunt, I have been waiting far too long for this."

Harry turned slowly to see a lithe woman in her early 20s with messy silver hair dyed blue at the tips. Her hair was done up in a few crude braids that didn't fit any of the known Tribal styles and was likely just something Delphini did. She was wearing a form fitting light blue outfit that Harry recognized as that of the exiled and outlawed Northern Water Tribe Mercenary Company, the NWTM or Northern Mercenaries as they were known as.

She carried two water skins, a short knife likely laced with Shirshu venom and a small radio. She had bag at her feet that Harry was certain contained the restraints she was going to use on him. Delphini had crept up on Harry while he had been distracted and he cursed himself for his lapse of judgment.

"You must be Delphini." Harry said calmly. "You fit the image Pyrites provided after his death. I can't say that it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I'm flattered that he was so well prepared but I expected no less from a man of his abilities." Delphini said with a sinister smile. "But we have no time for pleasantries Avatar. Contact President-elect Ron and the traitor Draco and tell them to approach the cave, I know they are near it and waiting your signal. Once they can see that ya boys are safe, ya will surrender to me. If not, they die."

"Very well." Harry said knowing that he had no other options as he picked up the radio receiver. "Ron, approach the cave and confirm that Albus and Scorpius are there and alive."

"Will do." Came Ron's voice over the radio.

* * *

Ron placed the receiver down and nodded to Draco. Both waterbenders wore traditional warrior garb of their respective tribes though neither had gone for the face paint. Ron kept the wolf head helmet on, it had a special red stripe on it to show his title, but otherwise neither wore any armor. They walked out of the trees, out of the river and up to the hooded man who stood outside the cave.

"Clever staying in the water." Came a rough male voice from within the hood. He spoke with the educated accent of a man who had spent decades in the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se so it could only be Cresswell. "Hard to see anything with seismic sense while y'all are standing in the water. The mud here isn't great for it, only a true master can see through it clearly."

"Don't want to give you all the advantages Cresswell." Ron said as they approached the man. "You may be evil but your talents are impressive. Best to stay where my own abilities are strongest. You may be a great earthbender but I just as good with water."

"You don't know the half of it." Cresswell said as he raised his hands to lower the hood and confirm his identity, though he was a lot scruffier than Ron had seen in the photos of the man. "I would ask you to divest of your weapons here but I assume the Avatar told you not too."

"Easier to just let us through." Draco said without out emotions. "Saves any problems and even without them we are all benders here and near our elements so you don't gain any advantage regardless. You have your prize, let us get my son and his best friend and get out of here."

"Fair enough." Cresswell said as he turned to the cave. "Follow me purebloods."

The two waterbenders walked slowly behind Cresswell as he led them down the slight decline of the torch lit cave. At the bottom in a large circular room was two gagged figures who were chained at the wrists and attached to a metal peg in the cave floor. It was clearly Albus and Scorpius, both looked a little battered and they clearly hadn't changed in days but they were also alive.

"They're here but chained up." Ron called into the radio as soon as they confirmed that the boys were there. "And gagged. They are alive but not free."

* * *

"Tell Cresswell to release them and I will surrender." Harry snarled at Delphini. "I will only subject myself to chains when they are free of them."

"I think not." Delphini said with a sweet, sinister smile of a predator who knew that she had her prey. "Surrender first, then we will free them."

"That wasn't the deal." Harry almost shouted back.

"Well I'm changing it, I do hold all the cards after all." Delphini said before she picked up her radio and spoke into it. "Wipe them out, the Avatar isn't playing ball."

"No alright you win." Harry said with a hint of desperation in his voice.

He had no doubt that the Enlightened in that cave would kill the boys even if it cost them their lives at the hands of Ron and Draco. Harry wasn't going to take that chance. Delphini did hold all the cards, he had to play by her game if he wanted his son and Scorpius to get out alive.

"Drop the radio and approach slowly." Delphini said, her predatory smile never wavering.

Harry had only met Voldemort once, during their duel back when her father was at the height of his power, but he had heard tale of his creepy smile and somehow it was even creepier on his daughter. Harry hoped that they succeeded because if Delphini won, he shuddered to think of the horrors she would unleash upon the world.

Harry placed the radio on the floor and slowly walked forward his hands up in a sign of surrender. He may not trust this bitch or her co-conspirators but he had to play the game in order to save his son. After that, they could both back out of the deal and try to kill each other.

As soon as he was in front of the mad woman she and reached into her bag to pull out a set of handcuffs and leg irons all connected by a thick chain so that he would have to hunch a bit when she put them on him. They were clearly not officially made but they would certainly do the job of restraining Harry.

"Their platinum so even your skill at metalbending can't bend them." Delphini said with triumph as she attached the cuffs tightly to Harry's wrists and ankles. "You're mine now."

Harry had cuffed many criminals in his time, both normally and in the full restraints that the high profile criminals like Hermione had to wear, but he had never been cuffed himself. It wasn't a pleasant experience but he was not going to give her the satisfaction of a response so he quietly let her cuff him.

"Now release them." Harry said forcefully to his captor. "I have upheld my end, it's your turn."

"Of course." Delphini said picking up her radio. "It's done, the Avatar is in our custody."

* * *

Ron heard a radio in the cave blare out that Harry was captured, or as the insane Delphini said "in custody" as if Harry was a criminal, which to these people he was but to the wider world he wasn't. Cresswell nodded at them and Ron and Draco hurried over to the bound and gagged boys. There was a wild look in Albus's eyes as he tried to shake his head at Ron.

"It's ok Albus we will have you out in no time." Ron said at the startled boy as he and Draco pulled out metal pins and inserted them into the cuffs to release them.

It took a few seconds but soon they had picked the locks enough to free the boys. The entire time Albus was trying to say something but Ron just chalked it up to the ordeal and the impending freedom. He was wrong.

"Behind you!" Albus yelled as soon as he removed his gag with his free hands. "It's a trap!"

Ron turned in time to see a horizontal slash of water catch him and Draco in the chest and throw them back to slam hard into far wall of the cave. It had been a blunt force attack designed to throw them off guard and give the attacker the upper hand. He could have ended them but clearly the waterbender wanted a challenge. Ron would make him pay for his arrogance.

Ron recovered quickly and pulled up a ring of water from his water skin to face the Water Enlightened with Draco doing the same next to him a few seconds later. Standing at the entrance to the large cavern they were in, likely having been hidden by Cresswell's earthbending, was Johannes. Ron smirked, he had been right about this man and now he would have the chance to take him down for good. Johannes had finally revealed himself, there was no going back for him.

Ron's fellow Southern Water Tribesman was wearing traditional warrior garb minus the helmet and face paint. Johannes had the full octopus form of waterbending behind him, an impressive display of bending as it was not an easy form to master but the Water Enlightened was completely comfortable with it. A sadistic smile was on his face as he glared at Ron and Draco.

Johannes stood tall and proud as if he had been waiting for this moment for a long time, which Ron knew he had been. Behind him stood Cresswell his axe in one hand and a boulder hovering over his left shoulder poised to strike. It was clear that they had been set up as they had expected and they had fallen into the trap despite expecting some form of treachery. Well they had prepared for this.

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time, my prince." Johannes said with scorn and hatred towards Ron. "Since I can remember really, I have always despised royalty and what you represent. I am going to enjoy executing you, President Ron, and then I will systematically end your families disgusting pureblood, intolerant and elitist line. Only then can the South be saved from your kind and the Southern Utopia be born from the ashes."

"Why am I not surprised that my theories that you are the Water Enlightened are true." Ron said with a smile at the challenge that Johannes was proposing. "I should have arrested you that night in my study but alas you were too smart to leave me with probable cause and I couldn't kill you without it. Now, though, your mine and you will not walk away this time."

"I look forward to it." Johannes said with pleasure in his voice. "Cresswell you can take down the last scions of the former Chief of the Northern Water Tribe. Pureblood, Purist bastards deserve no mercy for their crimes, they are all guilty and should be executed for holding their vile views. Even Delphini, mad bitch that she is, won't oppose you executing them as painfully as possible."

"With pleasure my brother." Cresswell said twirling his axe in his hand in an expert maneuver that Ron had to admire, it was clear that he was a master with the weapon. "Tyrant Slayer hasn't tasted royal pureblood since Hermione used it to behead that elitist tyrant Iroh and boy is it thirsty for more. Though Draco and Scorpius here are no longer royalty it will do, I will slake its thirst when the other nations fall to our enlightened might."

"Well before we get this set up underway I have one thing to say." Ron said as he detached his meteorite hammer and flipped a switch on the somehow still intact radio. "Harry, it's a fucking trap! The last 2 Enlightened mean to kill us and the boys just as we expected. Don't surrender yourself to that mad cunt."

* * *

"We had a deal cunt." Harry yelled as soon as he heard of the treachery that they had expected. It was time to act.

"And I held up my end, what those two treacherous mudbloods do is their own business." Delphini said trying and failing to deflect blame. "But they are executing traitors who have been sentenced to death so they are still acting in accordance with justice."

Harry didn't bother to reply he just leapt into the air using his feet to pull up a boulder that he sent right at Delphini's head while he flipped backwards. The lither waterbender managed to dive out of the way in time but only just. She was as agile as she looked which meant that this fight was going to be a tough one.

Harry didn't relent his attack though. As soon as he landed he was jumping again and this time he sent a powerful blast of fire from his feet at the still dodging Delphini. Again she evade the attack but the heat did scorch the earth black around where she had just been. The momentum of the blast had forced Harry to do another backflip in order to maintain his momentum and finish off the attack.

She couldn't dodge forever. All Harry had to do was keep pressing his attack and he would score a hit and that was all he needed. Alas, Delphini had other plans.

As Harry was upside down in midair he felt his body stiffen and stop dead. Pain racked his body and Harry cursed as he knew exactly what was going on. He had only truly been held in a blood hold once before as the first few time in his battle with Voldemort above the Academy had been sudden grabs by Voldemort to throw Harry away while they fell through the air. This was like the time at the end of that battle when Voldemort almost killed him. It had been years since he had felt it but the memories flooded back with the unique pain of bloodbending.

Harry tried to fight Delphini's blood hold but between his position and the chains he knew he had no hope in breaking it with his willpower alone. There was only one way to break the hold and possibility the chains that bound him, the Avatar State. Harry seldom used his most powerful weapon but now was as good a time as ever to use it. If he didn't he would lose, there was no doubt in that.

"No you don't you evil fucking bastard." Delphini yelled as Harry was about to enter the Avatar State. "Not this time. I will not make the same mistake my father made with you."

The young waterbender's shout broke his concentration and the next thing Harry knew the ground was rushing up to meet his face faster than he thought possible. He couldn't brace himself or anything and just had to accept the fact that Delphini had gotten the best of him, there was no escape.

Harry's face slammed into the unyielding earth and he was knocked out his body going limp as Delphini released her blood hold. For the first time in his life, the Avatar had been captured.

* * *

Delphini gasped as she looked at the unconscious Avatar lying limp on the dusty ground. Even changed up he had managed to give her a more of a fight that she had wanted. Fucking Johannes hadn't taken out the radio when he had surprised Ron and Draco but that was immaterial now as it had actually worked out better.

The Avatar was out cold and probably concussed so she could transport him to the Banyan Grove Tree easier and faster than before and set him up while he was still out. Extending her hand to grab Harry in a blood hold, Delphini lifted his unconscious body into the air and began to walk as fast as she could back into the Swamp.

It was time to get the Avatar set up so that he could be executed and the world rid of the Avatar once and for all. Cresswell and Johannes would finish off the waterbender traitors in the cave and join her and then their revenge and justice could be completed. The first stage in the restoration of the Purist Movement was about to be completed.

* * *

"Fuck I didn't get the radio in my attack." Johannes sword as he froze the tips of the octopus tentacles into spikes in preparation for his attack. "Oh well, Delphini will have him beat if he's already cuffed. That is the advantage of having a bloodbender at hand."

"Yeah well you have to defeat us first." Ron said with a smile as he hurled his hammer at Johannes. "And we won't go down easily."

Johannes didn't have time to reply or react very quickly to the attack. He managed to get a tentacle up and froze it to try and block the hammer. It didn't work.

Ron's meteorite hammer smashed through the ice tentacle and slammed into Johannes's shoulder spinning the Water Enlightened around and causing his concentration to break. Without focus on his bending, the water octopus to splash down to the earth.

Ron followed up his attack by throwing two knives at the wounded waterbender. Johannes still had enough sense to pull up the mud that his water had created and freeze it in time to stop the knives. Ron didn't lay up on his assault as he sped up the water ring around him and began to punch out sharp shards of ice at Johannes.

* * *

While Ron was engaging Johannes, Draco had leapt forward to fight Cresswell. Draco had never bothered to learn how to fight with a nonbender weapon, bladed or blunted, as he had been raised under the Purist philosophy that bending was always superior to nonbending. After his arrest and incarceration, Draco still didn't learn despite rejecting Voldemort's doctrine of only using bending in a fight and continued to focus solely on his bending as he never expected to have to fight again.

That was why he had to pull the water around him into two tentacles over his arms and freeze the left into a makeshift shield so that he could block Cresswell's overhanded strike with his axe. Despite the block the blade still punched deep enough to cut Draco's forearm pretty deeply and lodge in the ice.

As Cresswell ripped his blade out of Draco's ice shield, cutting the former Crown Prince even deeper in the progress, and stumbling back a few paces. Ignoring the pain in his arm, Draco used the water on his right arm and blasted it into Cresswell's chest sending the man back to land hard in the corridor that led to the center of cave. Draco cursed himself for using a blunted water attack rather than an ice spike which could have killed the Earth Enlightened if he had done it correctly.

Cresswell responded by sending the somehow still hovering rock right at Draco's head. Draco ducked the rock and it slammed harmlessly into the far wall where it shattered into several pieces. Draco cursed as he began to send ice shards at Cresswell from his remaining water. Cresswell in response pulled up an earth wall so the ice shattered harmlessly on it.

* * *

"Cresswell, just end them now." Johannes yelled from behind his retreating muddy ice shield as Ron continued to approach him, sending ice shards at the Water Enlightened as he went. "Create it and then let's bury these pureblood bastards. Enough toying with them, we need to end this."

"I'd rather kill them outright." Cresswell called back from behind his wall. "Shows that we are better than them."

"No time." Johannes said. "We know we are better than them. They likely have backup because of their inferiority and that will come soon and we need to meet Delphini at the rendezvous point. All we need is already there in preparation for his execution."

"Fuck, alright." Cresswell growled. "You're right. Hey pureblood bastards, try this on for size."

With that Cresswell extended his arms to the side and the earth cavern shook with the power of his bending. Ron took a step back to steady himself as a crack appeared between the corridor and the entrance to the circular central cavern. Cresswell was clearly using it to put some distance between them so that they could escape.

That was when everything changed. Suddenly the crack turned to a line of lava that began to spread out towards them the way that lava did. Ron instantly back tracked as he saw Cresswell help Johannes up the corridor, creating pools of lava as he fled.

"What the fuck!" Ron exclaimed as he called back his hammer before the lava reached it. "Since when has Cresswell been a lavabender? There are only three known lavabenders and he ain't one of them."

"We got more pressing concerns on our hands Ron." Draco said as he helped his son up and they backed up to the far wall as far away from the spreading lava pool. "We can ask those questions if we get out of this."

As if to support Draco's statement there was another shuddering and Ron saw that the entrance had been caved in trapping the four waterbenders underground with a lot of rapidly spreading lava. Ron cursed again and sent his remaining water, what little there was left, at the lava. It steamed and cooled some of the lava back to rock but it wasn't enough to stop the hot liquid.

"Well that didn't work." Ron said. "Not that I was expecting it to."

"Fucker hid his talents, likely for years." Draco said as he did the same. "Managed to trick us because of it. Lava is not exactly how I imagined I would die. I always thought I would die of old age or something like that."

"Well at least you won't go down as the only President to die before he was sworn into office." Ron said as the lava continued to approach them. "Because I don't think our backup will get here in time."

Ron helped a slightly wounded Albus, likely from his treatment as a prisoner to these monsters, to the far wall and prepared for the inevitable. If Ron was going to die today, he would look it in the face as it came for him.

He could see why Delphini had insisted on him and Draco being the two to come here. Neither of them were earthbenders and therefore by extension lavabenders so they were fucked. Clever plan but then Delphini had her father's cunning it seemed and she wasn't going to let them live.

Suddenly there was a shaking and chunks of earth began to fall into the corridor. Ron swore again, it would seem that Cresswell was hell bent on ending them and was now causing the cave to implode on top of them. Suddenly a large chunk of rock fell down into the nearing lava pool and splashed lava at them. They all reflexively flinched back at this and awaited the searing pain and death that the lava would bring.

After a minute Ron realized that he wasn't in any pain and was still alive. He looked up to see the lava frozen in the air mere inches from him. As he realized this, he watched as the lava returned to the pool that rapidly cooled to blackened earth. Ron blinked in confusion and waited for the rubble to clear.

As soon as the rubble and dust subsided Ron could see Harry's 13 year old daughter Lily standing in the now destroyed entrance to cavern her arms raised towards them. She wore a set of plain green shorts and a gray shirt, her hunting knives at her waist, and her long red hair pulled back into a simple ponytail. There didn't seem to be much exertion on her face. After another minute she opened her eyes and blinked at her uncle, brother, Draco and Scorpius.

"Hi uncle." Lily said in a sweet an innocent voice as if she was greeting him at home and not after saving his life. "You looked like you could use a hand so here I am."

"Lily I do believe you just saved all our lives." Ron said shaking his head.

He had forgotten in the face of his near death experience that Harry had insisted on his daughter coming as support just in case they needed her talents as a lavabender. It turned out his paranoia had been justified she was here and had just saved them.

"Well it wasn't just me." Lily admitted. "But do remember this when my next birthday comes up, you too Albus."

"You won't let me forget it." Albus said though he was clearly relieved that his sister was there. "Is mom with you? We could use her talents. Draco is injured and me and Scorpius are a little banged up and we have no water of our own."

"Course she is." Lily said. "James is just clearing a way then she and Rose can come and heal y'all. Rose insisted on coming by the way, don't be mad at her uncle. As soon as we saw that the two Enlightened had fled we immediately moved to intercept them until James noticed the glow of the lava just as Cresswell caved in the cave. We had to let them go while, they weren't as important as saving you. James created a hole large enough for me to get in and try and stop the lava as I am the only one who can stop it. Cresswell may be good, but I'm better with lava."

"Well you arrived just in time." Ron said with a relieved smile at his niece. As he spoke the entrance opened a little more and the rest of the team flooded into the cave. "A few seconds later and we would be at the bottom of that lava pool."

Ron couldn't get another word in before he was almost tackled by his wife and his eldest set of twins, it would appear that Lorcan had come with them as well, and he couldn't blame them for showing up. Ginny meanwhile was hugging Albus as if her life depended on it while James smirked behind him.

"Albus I'm so happy you're ok." Ginny said still holding her middle child close to her.

"I'm fine mom." Albus said slightly muffled by his mother's embrace. "You may want to look at Draco's arm, Cresswell's axe cut him pretty deep and you have a full water skin."

"Of course, of course." Ginny said as she let go of her second son. "Though when we rescue your father and take down those three monsters we will be having a serious talk about all of this. That can wait though."

"I know and I am sorry for how I acted." Albus said as he hung his head in shame. "The Swamp showed me how foolish I was. But mom, Scorpius and I are coming with you to rescue dad. We got him into this mess, it our duty to get him out of it."

"Naturally." Ginny said with a nod. "You know that monster Delphini better than anyone else and you are old enough to help. However, you two are to be extremely careful and not take any unnecessary risks."

"Er Princess Ginny, if you don't mind I'm still bleeding." Draco interrupted holding up his bloody left arm. "I'm very out of practice with bloodbending, nor can I heal if I had water. Plus, as it's daytime and we are underground I can't do much other than slightly slow it down."

"Of course, sorry Draco." Ginny said as she quickly pulled some water out of a water skin at her hip and infused it with healing energy before approaching Draco and wrapping it around his arm. Moments later the cut was closed leaving a faint scar in its place.

"Can't do anything about that scar." Ginny said apologetically. "The wound was too deep to avoid it. Healing will mend wounds but scaring is unavoidable at times."

"Don't worry it's not as bad as the one your husband gave me 29 years ago." Draco said with a faint smile as he touch the long scar that ran along his jawline. "This can just be added to my collection."

"Yes we all have scars that remind us of our battles and brushes with death." Ginny said causing Draco to quirk an eyebrow at Ginny. "And no you are not seeing mine. They're in places only my husband, the Avatar, is allowed to look at unless I am in a bathing suit. I got them during the liberation of the Fire Nation while only wearing my underwear so yeah, I am not showing them."

"Er ok." Draco said flushing a little. "I wasn't going to ask anyway."

"Neville do you have Harry's gear?" Ron said seriously as Luna and his eldest kids broke their embrace and Ron looked at the last member of Team Avatar who was standing silently by the ruined entrance to the cavern with a bag slung over his shoulder. "We need to rescue our friend."

"Of course." Neville said as he entered the cavern and held up the bag to emphasize his point. "But we need to know where he is."

"Give me a moment." Luna said as she sat down cross-legged on the floor and began to prepare for an astral projection. "Lorcan dear, will you please join me. Between the two of us we should be able to cover more of the Swamp with our astral projections in less time. The spiritual energy here will boost our range to anywhere within the Swamp. I doubt the bitch will have taken Harry anywhere else. They don't have the time to take him far."

"Of course mom." Lorcan said as he sat down next to his mother.

The two master airbenders closed their eyes and in moments they were perfectly still indicating that their spirits had left their bodies. Ron knew that their spirits had left their bodies so they couldn't be disturbed until they returned.

"Mom, Uncle Ron, Draco, Neville, there is something that y'all should know." Albus said looking at them. "Delphini can almost replicate her father's most gruesome attack."

"What!" Draco said in horror, fear evident in his eyes. "You mean she can pull someone's blood right out of their body in one motion."

"Almost." Scorpius said speaking for the first time as he stood next to his father. "She killed a student called Bowker, a prefect in the Water House and a member of the Foggy Swamp Tribe, when he came looking for us and stumbled upon us right after we had been captured. He didn't die in the ways Karkaroff or Severus died but it was close and it wasn't pretty."

"Add another murder charge to her record." Ron said darkly. "Where did this occur?"

"At the edge of the clearing around the Banyan Grove Tree." Albus said. "That was where she had lured us to."

"That's neutral and spiritual territory." Ginny said. "Murder on that land is enough for a death sentence for all three."

"Only if we catch all three alive." Draco said. "And they strike me as fanatics who will die before being taken alive. Trust me, I know, I had that mindset once. All of the Death Eaters caught during the final battle were wounded before capture. That is the only way to reliably capture a fanatic."

"Correct so Uncle Ron you will need all of us." James said stepping forward for the first time. "We cannot leave anything to chance. They will fight to the death, only serious injury will ensure that we take them in alive."

Suddenly Luna's eyes shot open shortly followed by her son's. Immediately they all turned to the airbenders.

"They are at the Banyan Grove Tree." Luna said. "And it does not look good."

"Right well let's get a move on." Ron said as he began to lead them all to the entrance of the cavern. "We don't have any time to waste now that we know where Harry is. James is right, it will likely take all of us, though Lily, Rose and Lorcan are to hold back and only help if absolutely needed."

"Fine." Lily pouted while Ron's older twins just pouted. "But this is only because I know I am younger than y'all were when Voldemort attacked the Academy. Otherwise I would be right at the front with y'all."

"Good then let's roll." Ron said as they exited the cave and congregated outside. "Albus, Scorpius you know the way to the Banyan Grove Tree, right?"

"Just about." Albus said with as much certainty as he could muster.

"Then lead the way." Ron said as Albus took point with Scorpius next to him. "But be careful. We will plan on the way. Now let's move people, we have an Avatar to save."

**Harry has been captured and Johannes has finally revealed himself, the final confrontation is coming soon. Sorry for the rapid points of view changes, this chapter is naturally based of the scene in the penultimate episode of season 3 when Korra surrenders to Zaheer and the Northern Air Temple is destroyed, just not as epic as it was in the show. As such, I had to have the rapid switches to try and replicate it, hopefully it is not too confusing. There are only 4 more full chapters and the usual epilogue left so Book 3 is drawing to a climatic close. ********That is all for this post chapter note, as******** always please like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked in reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next time.**********

**********Stringdog**********


	30. Chapter 29

**Here is the twenty-ninth chapter in Book 3. I have caught up! With the release of this chapter today, the backlog is officially over and I am back on schedule. Tomorrow is supposed to be the release date for chapter 30 so I am on track again. That being said, I cannot guarantee that chapter 30 will be on time but I will try so that I can have a chapter released on the right date for the first time in months. There were no questions have been raised so no answers to give.****** Sit back and enjoy the 29th full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

******Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.******

**Chapter 29**

Harry groaned in pain as consciousness returned to him. Everywhere hurt, especially his head. It took him a few moments to remember that he had been captured by Voldemort's mad daughter Delphini while his friends had been trapped by her co-conspirators. He had fought her and then she had bloodbent and pile driven face first into the dirt on the edges of the Foggy Swamp.

As it came back to him Harry realized that his arms hurt even more than his head did, he was pretty sure he had a concussion on that front, and that he couldn't move any part of his body. His arms felt like they were being ripped out at the sockets while his legs and spine felt like they were being stretched to the brink of snapping for some reason. That was when Harry realized his feet weren't touching the ground and it was getting hard to breath. Reluctantly, Harry opened his eyes to the night time light.

"Fucking hell." Harry yelled when his theory of his predicament was confirmed. "How the fuck did you get me up here?"

Harry was hanging in midair, his arms spread out and attached at the wrists to thick chains that disappeared into the canopy of the giant tree he was dangling from. The roots of the tree were a good 20 feet below him and attached to his ankles was another chain that lead to a weight hidden in the roots. He was completely immobile and slowly being stretched out.

Looking around him Harry was certain that he was in the Banyan Grove tree clearing at the center of the Swamp. That meant he was chained to the tree and as such in very heart of the Swamp itself, the spiritual center of the physical world. How poetic of his enemies to put him here.

Harry had no idea how they had managed to set up the chains in the tree but they had and now Harry had to figure out how to get out of this situation. It was not looking good for him.

"Ah our guest has woken up at last." Came a cold female voice from below him, the drawl clearly marking the speaker as Delphini. "Only took him a few hours to come to."

Harry looked down to see Delphini, still in her mercenary garb, smiling at him from a small earth platform about 10 feet away and below where he hung. Next to here was a man in simple Earth Kingdom clothes with an axe at his hip standing in a ready stance that had to be Cresswell and beside him holding a metallic bowl of water was…

"Johannes you fucking bastard I knew you would turn out to be the elusive Water Enlightened." Harry snarled down at the now confirmed terrorist. "At last you show your true self. Bout time, you will not walk away from this."

"How deductive of you Avatar Harry." Johannes said smiling back at him with a malicious grin on his face. "I see you are still as sharp as ever after that knock on the head. Yes, I have been rather slippery haven't I? One could say I was as slippery as a stream or perhaps quicksilver."

As Johannes said the last part he nodded at the bowl that he was holding. Harry looked at it and realized it didn't contain water as he had initially thought but a silvery liquid that flowed unnaturally to Harry's eye. It gleamed with a metallic sheen in the moonlight.

"That's, that's..." Harry began as he recognized the substance that Johannes was holding, fear starting to settle in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes Avatar, it's quicksilver." Cresswell said with a twisted smirk as he metalbent some of it up so the Avatar could see the liquid metal better. "Or more commonly known as mercury. Hard to obtain this but I have a few sympathetic contacts that owed me some favors. For you, it was worth it."

"You know what will happen if you poison me with that shit." Harry said as his mind began racing, desperately trying to find a way out of the situation he was in. "It may poison me but its deadly nature will force me into the Avatar State to avoid dying from it. Then not even your pathetic chains will hold me, even if they are platinum. Remember what happened to Zaheer when he tried to do the same to Korra. It didn't end too well for him and his team."

"Of course we know exactly what will happen." Cresswell said angrily and Harry realized that the Earth Enlightened was pissed that Harry had insulted his intelligence. "Where do you think we came up with the idea for how to execute you and end the inequality that the Avatar possesses and represents?"

"I dunno, I would have expected something more original from the Enlightened." Harry answered. "Maybe y'all aren't as smart as you claim to be if you have to copy the Red Lotus to try and kill me."

"Don't you dare question the intelligence of your betters." Cresswell snarled. "This had always been the Enlightened's plan for you should we ever capture you but that cunt Hermione decided it would be better to either control you as her puppet rather than end the Avatar once and for all. She always thought anyone was insane if they didn't follow her word for word so it made sense to her to want to kill you so as manipulate the next Avatar into doing her bidding. A noble plan in theory but one we couldn't allow to occur in practice and one of the many reasons why she is no longer one of us."

"And why not?" Harry taunted. He wasn't in a great position but he could at least try and keep them talking until his friends arrived. He knew that they would come for him but he would have to stall for time. "Too scared that my successor would have a brain of his or her own and realized how fucked up, insane and batshit crazy your delusional totalitarian philosophy is."

"Silence you evil piece of shit." Johannes shouted back at him. "We who are the original Enlightened knew that the first step in ending the inequalities in this world was to end the only being who would always superior to all, the Avatar. With the Avatar Cycle ended for good, we will end the one being who's power is near limitless and as such we would all be on the same footing. Therefore we could then forward to end all the other many inequalities of this world."

"What about bending in general?" Harry said as he turned his focus on their third partner. He knew this triumvirate was based on their mutual goal of killing him and not their opposed ideologies so he may as well try to turn them on each other. "Benders are inherently superior to nonbenders just based on the power we all possess, isn't that right Delphini? That is what your father preached. Course nonbenders can be trained to stand toe to toe with a bender but innately they are inferior to us according to the Purists."

"Of course we are superior, everyone knows that." Delphini snapped. "Equality is a myth told by the fearful masses to reassure themselves. In a truly balanced world, the strong do what they can and the weak suffer what they must. We benders are the strong because of our bending and therefore we alone have the right to rule. However, you are guilty of multiple counts of murder, crimes against benders and against purity. You deserve to be execute. Without the Avatar Cycle, no one can get in my way of restoring my father's legacy to the world."

"Wow and I thought your father was an insane fucker but you seem to want to try and beat him in the insanity department." Harry said feigning amazement at the unhinged rant that Delphini had just spewed. "Well boys, what do you have to say about this cunt standing for everything you don't? Surely you can't let that go unanswered."

"Equality isn't a myth, just out of reach for all but the Enlightened." Cresswell snapped back. "With the right leader and the right laws it can be enforced. By force if necessary but it will be accomplished."

"Just like Hermione did in the Fire Nation." Harry taunted. "Because unlike you in the upper echelons of power in the capital, I saw that shit first hand while I was there. Let me tell you, if that nation had equality then I'm a 10 year old ballerina called Kiki. That was the most unequal nation I have ever seen and based on the history books, the worst tyranny the Fire Nation has ever known and they knew the likes of Sozin, Azulon and Ozai before they knew Hermione."

"Hermione was a young, corrupted, damaged girl who was not mature enough for the title we bestowed upon her." Cresswell said defensively. "We thought we could control her and ensure that our views were implemented to perfection but we were wrong. We admit that she was a failure but just because Hermione failed it doesn't mean our views are not current. True enlightenism has not been tried."

"That mudblood cunt showed exactly why benders are supreme and that equality is a myth." Delphini said. "She epitomized power through bending, through the Chosen, and how even when equality is the claimed goal it is in fact nothing but a lie. Hermione ensured that and her ilk were the ruling class and therefore superior to others. We all want power and supremacy and only those who take it have a right to rule."

"With the right ruler it can be achieved." Cresswell retorted as he let the mercury fall back into the bowl because of his distraction with the ideological debate. "We, the Enlightened, are those right rulers. Through our views, equality can be accomplished."

Harry smirked. It looked like he had achieved his goal of turning them on each other. The Enlightened and the Purists may be two sides of the same authoritarian, dictatorial, oppressive, regressive coin but they were still polar opposites. They would come to blows as soon as their common enemy was destroyed, possible sooner as it was clear that they did not enjoy their partnership. All Harry needed to do was continue this up and he could let them argue until his friends came to rescue him.

"Enough! Can't you two see that he's trying to turn us against each other rather than focus on him and his impending execution." Johannes snapped at them causing Harry to groan before the waterbender turned to look at him angrily. "So long as you are alive we are united against the greatest evil the world has ever know; Avatar Harry."

"Considering I have fought and defeated the two greatest evils of our age in your fellow Enlightened Hermione and Delphini's daddy dearest Voldemort I am a little offended that y'all could call me evil." Harry said with mock outrage. "But then again I have face both of your delusional forces and leaders and defeated them, what makes you think that you can win this time round? All I see is more evil that I will defeat once again."

"Simple, this time you can't move." Cresswell said pointing out the obvious. "The mistake that Zaheer made with Korra was not securing her legs, which allowed her to escape once she entered the Avatar State. We have corrected that. As you can see, we as Enlightened have taken an idea and perfected it."

"Oh wow what a novel idea." Harry said continuing to mock them. "I can't believe no one thought of that before. Here I was forgetting about my friends and family coming to save my ass and y'all are slightly changing an already failed plan."

"Your son, his best friend, your best friend and that pureblood elitist cunt Draco are all dead." Johannes said with a mocking laugh at Harry. "Burned to death in Cresswell's lava in a collapsed cave. You are all alone and at our mercy."

Harry just started laughing at the morons in front him. If they didn't confirm that Ron and Draco were dead then Harry knew that they weren't. This was going to be a mistake that they regretted.

"What's so funny about ya impending demise Avatar?" Delphini asked her voice dripping with anger at Harry's attitude. "Ya best allies are dead and the rest cannot defeat us. We have won."

"Just that y'all fucking morons think you killed them." Harry said as he continued to laugh. "You really think that I would just send them? I had all of them ready just in case you tried some trickery, including my daughter. I'm impressed that Cresswell turned out to be a lavabender as well as a metalbender, the second one after me, but you see Ron and I don't assume anything so as a precaution I instructed my team to bring my daughter Lily. She may be 13 but she's a better lavabender than I am. If y'all didn't check to make sure Ron and Draco were dead then you've already failed and they are on their way to fuck y'all up."

"Either way they won't be back in time to save ya ass fucker." Delphini snarled. "Any last words blood traitor before we execute you for all the crimes that you have committed?"

"Just one." Harry said. "How?"

"How what?" Delphini asked clearly confused though not enough to stop being angry.

"How'd y'all do it?" Harry asked playing on their combined narcissism for time. "How did you track down Pyrites, kill him, persuade these two morons to work with you, capture my son and plan this revenge without the world knowing y'all were working together? Seriously, until you took Albus and Scorpius and told us you had co-conspirators we didn't even have a clue you three were in cahoots."

"You wouldn't have thought that, that was the point." Johannes said. "That was the key."

"Now we theorized that you Johannes were the Water Enlightened when you suddenly appeared during Ron's campaign and was so helpful even though you have never left the Southern Water Tribe during their winter months." Harry continued looking at Johannes, he was not going to let them cut him off now. "As such we knew that you must be aiding Cresswell in some suicidal revenge against me for what I did to their terrorist organization but you Delphini, you are a mystery."

"How so?" Delphini asked. She may be angry and ready to kill him but she seemed curious about him and Harry was going to indulge that as long as possible. "I should be, few knew about me."

"Well we knew about you from Pyrites, he made sure to slip me a note before he died but this we didn't see coming." Harry admitted ."I must admit it's really convenient as we can now end all 3 of you at once. One fight and the last vestiges of my past enemies are gone forever."

"So that's why he embraced you on that patio." Delphini muttered just loud enough for Harry to hear her. "I just though y'all had found my info at his house. He knew who I was because he was a paranoid, inquisitive bastard. When my wanted poster went up that's how I thought you got the info."

"Oh we got it there as well but he also slipped me a note when he surprised me with the embrace." Harry said simply. "It was Pyrites cloak and dagger style after all, what did you expect? Still, how did y'all do all this right under my nose, I know y'all want to brag about it and well I am a captive audience here to listen to your insane ramblings."

"Of course I want to brag about it." Delphini gloated with glee at the thought of lording over the Avatar. "Unlike my father, Hermione or any other foe ya have faced I have caught ya and will end ya."

"We all did it as a team." Cresswell said clearly not happy with Delphini taking all the credit. "Alone you wouldn't have succeeded."

"Yes well had it not been for a chance of fate then none of this would have ever happened." Delphini admitted. "But that is how fate works. Ya see, I was just following Pyrites getting ready to execute him for his heinous crime of treason against the Death Eaters and my father when I overheard ya discussing ya little mission to capture the last few Enlightened in that bar. That's when I realized that I could potentially recruit some allies if I played my cards right. The only people who hate the Avatar as much as I do are the Enlightened."

"True I have pissed off the two largest threats to balance, equality, life, happiness, and world peace in the last century or so." Harry said with a smile. "Then again that's what I get for ending your evil schemes, your continued hatred for me. Now you 3 are all that's left of your two warped and evil philosophies and soon you will be no more."

"We may be all that is left but once you are out of the picture we will rebuild the noble philosophy of the Enlightened." Johannes said with pride. "You are all that is stopping us from showing the world that we have always been right about what the world needs, even if the world doesn't know it."

"I'm sure Delphini will have something to say about that." Harry said looking over to the Purist in the triumvirate of evil he was facing. "Isn't that right bitch? You will all turn on each other once I'm dead, why not start now? Not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon."

"Shut up asshole." Delphini shouted at him. "Stop trying to turn us on each other cos it won't work, not until ya and all those ya hold dear are dead at my feet. Then the Purists and Enlightened can duke it out for supremacy as soon as we have replenished our forces just as it should be. It's survival of the fittest after all."

"Then I am the fittest." Harry pointed out. "I am the Avatar after all, near all powerful, so you should worship me if that is your philosophy."

"Exactly why you should be eradicated." Cresswell snarled with pure hatred towards him. "With you gone, the greatest inequality in the world will be no more and then we can truly restore equality of outcome for all."

"Or more accurately it removes the main source of competition for the Purists and our own dominance." Delphini said so as to give her own view on the issue. "Father had some bold and noble notions of finding the next Avatar and turning him to our side once you were killed but I have no such notions. Ya proved that the Avatar cannot be trusted and is better eliminated than made into an asset."

"Seriously how the fuck did you three end up working together?" Harry asked with genuine interest this time. "Because all I'm seeing is three radically different individuals united by hatred and revenge."

"It's not hatred and revenge, it's justice." Johannes retorted.

"Call it what you will but I remember back in the day, Pyrites once told me that the Enlightened were nothing, not even on the Death Eater's radar and it turned out to be true because y'all were cowards." Harry continued, it was better to not address Johannes but to continue to insult them. "Y'all waited until the world was distracted to strike at the Fire Nation and then you had to blockade yourselves in in order to protect your own asses because you were afraid that we would come in there and kick your ass. At least Voldemort had the balls to take the fight to me when the time came. So I repeat, how the fuck did y'all end up working together."

"Well it all starts with my history." Delphini answered with a smile. "As ya know my parents are the Dark Lord Voldemort and his most loyal and pure follower Bellatrix making me a pureblood perfection. As soon as I knew my identity, I set out to achieve my destiny; getting justice for my father's false imprisonment and murder and then restoring his righteous legacy."

"Of course that would require me to roll over and accept your destiny and not prevent it." Harry said sweetly.

"When I was of age I left the Swamp and the oh so tender care of Euphemia Rowle and sought out the remnants of the Northern Water Tribe Mercenary Company and their leader Zabini as she suggested." Delphini said ignoring his jibe at her. "Though I kept my identity secret from everyone but Rowle. He was the one taught me how to fight and use my talents for the benefit of the Purist Movement. Unfortunately, because of your years long efforts into ending the noble Northern Mercenaries, I left them to maintain my freedom. This was right before you raided their compound and murdered Zabini."

"Actually Zabini was executed for his crimes last year." Harry interrupted with a smile. "He was somehow caught alive, tried for treason against the Northern Water Tribe because of his attempt to overthrow Sirius and restore the Purist regime, and convicted for his crimes. He was sentenced to death while his followers got life unless they cooperated. His appeals ran out last year and he was beheaded."

"My point exactly, he was murdered." Delphini said angrily. "After that I spent some time in Republic City working with the remnants of the Triads as a hired bloodbender while I tried to piece together information on Pyrites. Ya see, thanks to his autobiographic series of encyclopedic novels, the world knew the full extent of his crimes against not just my father, which he confessed to but against the natural order and purity."

"So why did you need the Triads' aid in dealing with him?" Harry asked to keep Delphini talking and making a mental note about her association with the Triads.

Harry hoped his team would get here soon as it was getting really painful. Still, he could handle the pain because the longer he kept Delphini gloating, the longer he had to avoid the mercury and allow his friends and family to come and rescue him.

"Cos the fucker wasn't easy to find and easier to kill if I had to then ya at the time." Delphini said as if it was obvious. "He was in the Fire Nation cos he couldn't leave but that was all I knew."

"Well you are a rube from the backwoods of the backwoods so I can see how your limited education led to that." Harry said with a smile at Delphini. "Anyone with any sense would have just gone to the Fire Nation and found him, he wasn't exactly hiding very well."

"Yes well I needed some money and to hone my bloodbending and the Triads provided the last bit of training I needed after the Mercenaries started it." Delphini snapped back. "Once they outlived their uses to me I left them and I left for Ember Island where I expected to find Pyrites. I wanted to kill him out right but I decided to tail him first, learn all I could about him and see if he could be persuaded to aid me in my cause of bringing you to justice for your crimes against benders."

"And yet despite the fact that Pyrites is a Purist, elitist, homophobic, bigoted, narcissistic piece of shit he still rejected you." Harry taunted. "Wow that must have hurt your fragile ego to fail to get an avowed Purist and unrepentant Death Eater to join your cause."

"He knew I was going to kill him anyway for his crimes regardless of whether or not he helped me." Delphini said with a shrug. "I just offered him a reprieve to clear his conscience but he refused to take when he attacked me. I must admit he gave me a damn good fight for a man of his age but he underestimated my ability to bloodbend without the full moon."

"A rarity for Pyrites but he is human like the rest of us." Harry noted. "Even he can make mistakes, that is how he got his ass caught after all."

"Yes but this time instead of his freedom, it was his life that he lost." Delphini said with glee. "Once I made sure he would die in pain I left him to find you, after having the greatest orgasm of my life from killing my first human. I had overheard ya and the blood traitor Neville speaking with Pyrites and knew where ya would go. I initially planned to take ya out then and there. That was until I saw that Cresswell had escaped and made the decision to follow him, confront the last two Enlightened and work with them to take ya out. That way I knew I would succeed."

"And my son?" Harry asked the anger now beginning to come back to him. "Why target Albus when I was the one you were after."

"He was your weakest link." Delphini said simply. "We had planned out each of our roles in this little endeavor of justice. Cresswell was to find the location and material we needed through his contacts with the savages that live here."

"Indigenous people who lack the agency to help themselves and must be helped by those of us who know what is best for them, even if it goes against their practices or culture." Cresswell interrupted. "Get it right Delphini. No one is a savage, they just haven't had their wrongs corrected by an Enlightened leader like myself."

Harry could tell there was a tension between the two of them on this issue but that Johannes was somehow holding them at bay from killing each other. That would have saved Harry a lot of problems if they had tried to kill each other.

"Yes that." Delphini said dismissing Cresswell's issues as if they were nothing. "Anyway, while Cresswell was doing his job, Johannes was going to exploit the fact that he was the only one of us who had yet to be publicly identified and hunted by the authorities and try to get close to you via Ron and his campaign for presidency."

"That was easy even if it raised suspicions given my usual habits." Johannes said. "Ron was a Southern Water Tribesman running for President and as a successful Southern businessman who was believed to hold moderate views similar to the Prince, I was expected to be there to support him. Of course it was obvious that we were in a game of Pai Sho from the start and that Ron didn't trust me but planned to keep me close to try and prove his theory. That worked because it allowed me to ty and get any info I could to keep Cresswell one step ahead of the law."

"Well it worked." Harry said reluctantly. "Though you won't get away with it."

"Oh I am certain I will and keep my reputation intact." Johannes said with a confident grin. "All those who know the truth are either wanted criminals, dead, or soon will be. I can just go back and continue my life as normal while preparing for the Enlightened takeover."

"Anyway, my job was to go to Hogsmeade as a trainee healer and scout out your sons and daughter and try to find a weakness there." Delphini said clearly irritated at the interruption to her gloating. "My picture still wasn't well known outside the Fire Nation where I was wanted so I just used an alias and pretended to care for the pathetic people there while biding my time. Low and behold, your second son showed up with his only real friend in the Three Broomsticks. They were clearly desperate for validation and to be seen as their own people so I provided that. It didn't hurt that I am a drop dead gorgeous woman either."

"My son is smarter than that." Harry growled back. "He wouldn't fall into your trap that easily."

"Ya will be surprised how blind people in need of validation can be." Delphini replied. "All it took was a little kindness and encouragement in them as people and not as the son of the blood traitor Avatar and the son of the former Crown Prince of the Water Tribe and a convicted Death Eater to win their trust."

Delphini paused to get a reaction but Harry didn't rise to it. She was right and it was his own fault that Albus had fallen into her trap."

"Once I had them, I spent time persuading them that they wanted to come here and see the Banyan Grove tree and that you would prevent it and the rest is history." Delphini continued when Harry didn't answer her. "I did have to kill some random swampbender kid as we apprehended ya son and his friend. My use of my father's greatest contribution to bending still needs a little practice if I am to ever match his skills at ripping blood from one's body but I'm close. Once ya are dead I can start to practice it more so that I can make my father proud with my skills at our family's birthright."

"There Avatar, you have heard how we caught you as you wished, now prepare to die for your countless crimes against the world and see the end of your inequality forever." Cresswell snarled as he pulled up the mercury and prepared to throw it at Harry. "Any last words cunt."

"Just this." Harry said with a smile as he noticed a flash in the Swamp behind his captors and raised his voice. "They're here."

* * *

While Harry had been buying time so that Team Avatar, Draco and their kids could arrive, Ron had led them all through the Swamp until they were at the edge of the Banyan-grove clearing. They had been as fast as possible but between the perils of the Swamp and a few traps that had been laid near the Banyan Grove tree, the journey had taken longer than Ron would have liked.

As soon as they reached the Swamp's edge, Ron pulled out a spyglass from his pack and looked through it surveying the scene. It was a clear night and while the moon was not full it was still bright enough to provide plenty of light and power for the waterbenders, a problem given Delphini's ability to bloodbend. What Ron saw made his blood go cold and his shivered.

"What Ron?" Ginny asked at his reaction. "Do you see Harry?"

"Yeah and it's not good." Ron said handing her the spyglass as he turned to whisper his observations to the other. "They have Harry chained up and hanging from the Banyan Grove tree the same way that Zaheer chained Korra when he tried to kill her but with an additional weight for Harry's legs. Given the metallic liquid that Cresswell is bending it looks like they have the same plan as Zaheer did so we are going to have to act quickly."

"What's the plan?" Neville asked.

"I need to get some quick info from y'all first." Ron replied turning to the only metalbender present. "James, can one metalbender overpower another's hold over a specific metal?"

"Yeah we try it all the time at the Academy." James said as soon as Ron had asked him. "It's similar to bloodbending and requires strength and willpower with the stronger bender prevailing in the end. As of right now I am still undefeated in it."

"Good then as soon as I give the word you are going to launch yourself out at Cresswell." Ron said as the plan came to his mind. "That is the most important thing and as the only metalbender you are going to have to be our front line of attack."

"I can do it." James said seriously. "With the element of surprise I will easily overpower Cresswell's will."

"Good." Ron said with a nod. "Take control of what I am assuming is mercury as that was what was used to poison Korra. As soon as you have control of it throw it at Johannes who will be unable to block it as he is holding the bowl, and if possible Delphini. While the moon isn't full it is still night time so the waterbenders will be the strongest and both can easily bloodbend in these conditions so hopefully the poison will affect them and give us an edge against then. Given the fact that you will be the first one there, you will likely have engage Cresswell in combat, blades and bending. Got that."

"Yes Mr. President." James said with a salute. "I will not fail you or dad."

"That's my boy." Ron said with a grim smile at James. "I will then provide a distraction as I ride in on some stagnant Swamp water. Once the attack has started I will then engage Johannes in a fight, Southern warrior to Southern warrior. We have been jousting for months so that fucker is mine."

"As it should be." Neville said. "No one will prevent you from facing him."

"I knew y'all would understand." Ron said before continuing with his plan. "As I am doing this, I want Albus and Scorpius to follow right behind using the same technique as me. You two are to send ice spikes at the bonds holding Harry, start with his feet then his wrists, to free him."

"It will be done." Albus said seriously. "I may not be great at bending but I should be able to do that."

"I know you can." Ron said reassuringly. "Then Albus will throw Harry his swords and back the two of you back off. Delphini will be the most dangerous opponent and should be dealt with by Harry alone as he is the only one who can reliably break her blood hold. Draco and Neville can support him if need be but I want you two to hold back and help James box in Cresswell. Of the 3 he's the one who will be easiest to take down alive."

"What about me dear husband?" Luna asked. "As much as I like to avoid violence and killing, I want to be there for Harry as well."

"I know my dear but I need you to project your spirit to Republic City." Ron said. "With the spiritual boost of the Swamp you should be able to reach the Spirit Wilds there. We need to let the authorities know where we are so they can send reinforcements and if necessary more medics. Try and reach my successor, Chief Naoki Beifong, at the RCPD headquarters but if not you should be able contact Victoire at Air Temple Island and she can do the rest. We'll need a full RCPD squad prepared to deal with blood, lava and metalbending as well as medics just in case. Lily, Rose, Hugo you three protect Luna while she works."

"Will do." Rose said while the other two just nodded at their orders.

"Ok I'll get to work but as soon as I am done I am coming to provide aerial support." Luna said in a tone that implied the idea was not up for debate as she assumed the lotus position. The 3 kids took up guard positions around her.

"And me, brother dear?" Ginny ask a hint of annoyance in her tone. "What am I to do? You know how accomplished I am at fighting and that is my husband up there. Also that cunt took my son, I have as much interest as anyone here in taking them down."

"I know dear but I need you to hang back and provide healing should we need it." Ron said. He knew that his sister would be useful in the fight so it was painful to hold her out but he needed to. "You are the best healer here and other than Albus the only one who can heal anything more than a simple cut. We need you unharmed just in case we get harmed."

"Very well but only because this involves my family." Ginny said reluctantly. "Otherwise I will be on the front line and slamming that bitch's head as deep into that tree trunk as possible."

"I don't doubt it." Ron said with a shudder at the memory of his sister's violence. It was rare but when it happened no one who opposed her survived. "Everyone got the plan."

They all nodded. Ron knew they would but he had to make sure.

"Alright and if shit hits the fan then improvise." Ron said helpfully. "Neville can you cause a flash of fire to signal our presence to Harry and let him know he can stop stalling these fuckers. We are ready."

Neville nodded and raised his hand to create a small flash of fire that Harry would be able to see from his vantage point. Only seconds later did they hear Harry shout that his help had arrived. At that, there was only one word Ron had to say.

"Go."

**There really isn't much to say here other than that the reference to Zabini is actually Blaise's father and not Blaise. This chapter was to serve as the setting for the final confrontation which is next chapter. I had wanted them to be in the same chapter but it would have been about 14,000 words long and while there are a handful of chapters that long, this was one time I could easily break up the chapters and have done so. That way the confrontation is all one chapter and I can leave y'all waiting a little for the chapter. Only 3 more full chapters and an epilogue before Book 3 is finished. The draft for Book 4 is over halfway complete and will be finished before the first chapter is released so that is what I will be working on during the break between Books 3 and 4, as well as the Book 5 draft and maybe a few more chapters for the Regulus spinoff that has the first half released. ********That is all for this post chapter note, as******** always please like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked in reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next time.**********

**********Stringdog**********


	31. Chapter 30

**Here is the thirtieth chapter in Book 3, for the first time in 5 months actually on time of the date it is scheduled to be released. I haven't released a chapter on time since chapter 10 but at last I promised I would get to this point before the end of Book 3 and here it is. With only 2 more chapters and an epilogue I should be able to maintain the schedule and complete Book 3 by the set end date of February 4th. I am back in schedule and will do everything I can to maintain it. There were no questions have been raised but there is one thing I did not address in the last chapter that I need to address here. In chapter 29 Ron named the new Chief of Police as Naoki Beifong and I didn't clarify who that was. She is the 3rd Beifong Chief of Police and is one of Bolin and Opal's kids who inherited her families metalbending abilities and decided to follow in the footsteps of her great-grandmother and great-aunt and join the RCPD. Naoki was chosen as her first name because that was Bolin's mother's name so it was done to honor that character and because I am unoriginal with names. Just thought I would clarify that, it will come up briefly again early in Book 4.****** Sit back and enjoy the 30th full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

******Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.******

**Chapter 30**

Cresswell turned, still holding the mercury in his metalbending hold, at Harry's words just in time to see a male figure launch himself through the air and land on a separate earth platform nearby that he appeared to have created whilst in flight. It certainly was an impressive display of earthbending and marked the newcomer as a serious threat.

As soon as the man landed he reached out his hand and took control of the mercury. Cresswell felt his hold on the mercury vanish in a split second as the teenager, Cresswell put the man's age at about 16, pulled the mercury from Cresswell's hold and hurled it at Johannes and Delphini before he could prevent it. Cresswell was impressed at the boys skills as he effortlessly broke his hold on the mercury, no easy task given Cresswell's skill.

Ripping his axe off his belt with a roar of rage at their plan failing, Cresswell propelled himself of his platform to attack James for he had deduced that the Avatar's eldest son was the only one with the skills to oppose his metalbending. James was also the only metalbender other than the Avatar either in Team Avatar or his family so logic dictated that the teenager was James.

Their plan had failed because they had let the fucking Avatar had distracted them and now they just had to fight to get out regroup if they wanted to bring the Avatar to the justice he so richly deserved. However, given the sudden scream of pain and rage from Johannes, Cresswell knew that the mercury had hit his friend full in the face. There was no hope left for Johannes, the mercury would kill him even if they all escaped.

Cresswell landed on the other platform, bringing his axe down on James with as much force as he could muster only to have his blow blocked by James's own axes. The blow caused James to take a step back but didn't break his defense. As James countered, the duel was on.

Cresswell was a skilled duelist with an axe, his weapon of choice, but as with the metalbending he had met his match. James had clearly trained with axes as he countered every blow with one of his own from one of the two single headed s shaped axes he used. This was going to be a tough duel to win.

* * *

As soon as Ron had started the attack James had launched himself at the platform and pulled up his own platform to set his feet, take control of the mercury and hurl it right into Johannes's face in one smooth motion. The Water Enlightened was nearest and Delphini had reacted faster than the others by leaping off the platform to flee, a shame as she was the most dangerous of the 3 and James wanted to take her down first.

Johannes staggered backwards as soon as the mercury hit him, cursing as he pulled up water to wash the mercury that was already in his system away. James knew the Water Enlightened was likely going to die regardless of the outcome of the battle but he couldn't think of it as he had to intercept Cresswell's vicious opening attack and counter it with his own axes.

They exchanged blows and James fell into the routine of a duel and cut out all distractions from around him. The only way James would win would be if he focused solely on Cresswell and that was what he did. Anything else going on was lost to James as he sunk into his first life or death duel.

* * *

James's was the first line of attack and Ron followed his attack on a stream of Swamp water with Draco, Albus and Scorpius behind him on their own streams in his wake. They couldn't leave James alone against benders as good as the three they were facing. They had to press their attack and take the trio out as soon as possible.

"James has succeeded." Ron called out as soon as he saw the mercury hit Johannes full in the face. "Draco go aid James, Albus, Scorpius free Harry as I pass him then fall back. That's an order."

Ron didn't hear the response as he pulled the waning stream towards the platform but he did hear the sounds of ice being thrown from behind him so at least the boys had heard him. Trusting that they would be able to fall back, Ron jumped off the stream and landed on the original platform making sure to avoid the spilt mercury that was still on the platform before his water washed it away.

As Ron landed, Johannes was just washing away the last of the mercury that James at thrown at him, a look of hatred and madness in his eyes as he glared daggers Ron. Ron smiled, it was time to end this fucker once and for all and he was going to enjoy it. With the mercury in his blood now, Johannes would know he was a dead man walking and would not go down until Ron put him down.

The only regret Ron had was that this wasn't going to be a fair fight, he would have liked to have dueled an unimpaired Johannes but alas he wasn't going to get that chance. This had been their best plan and when it came down to preventing Harry's death and a subsequent war, Ron would use any tactics he could to win.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time bitch." Johannes snarled as he spat out a gob of mercury and saliva. "I may be about to die but I'm dragging your pureblood ass with me into the afterlife. If I am going to die, you're coming with me wanker."

"Looking forward to it." Ron said as he detached his hammer and began to swing it as he looked for an opening. "Say hello to Leach for me, he's waiting for you wherever I send you."

Johannes just smirked as he raised his arm and tried to bloodbend Ron. Given his desperate circumstances, Johannes had no reason to avoid the madness of bloodbending anymore. Ron felt the attempt but it was muted and he could tell that the mercury was impeding Johannes's bending abilities in some way, not that he could have bloodbent Ron given Ron's own skill.

Snarling Johannes pulled out the two halves of his Southern Warrior spear that had been strapped to his back and attached them in one smooth, well-practiced, move. Then he deftly tossed it to his left hand and drew his machete with his right as the spear was in the air. Twirling his weapons, he sneered at Ron. Clearly Ron's attack a few hours ago had not caused any lasting damage, that or the mercury had somehow numbed any pain from taking the hammer to his shoulder.

"Put that special hammer down and fight me like a man then." Johannes taunted. Ron smiled, this was exactly how he wanted it. "You tried it before and it failed. Don't be a coward this time. If I am going to die, I want to do so with honor as we fight the way our Tribe dictates such a fight. Remember, this is to the death."

"My pleasure." Ron said dropping his hammer and pulling out the two halves of his own spear from his back before drawing his own machete. "I accept your challenge and wouldn't have this any other way. Let's settle this like men of the South with weapons and not bending. To the death traitor."

"You going to die tonight." Johannes snarled. "But at least you will go out with honor in fair combat."

"Bring it bitch." Ron said raising the machete in his right hand in a salute to Johannes, one that Johannes returned as honor dictated when two men of the South dueled to the death with their nation's weapons. "You and I knew it would come down to this the moment you showed up in Republic City. I've been waiting to take you out for a long time."

"Same, everything has led to this moment." Johannes said as he launched his attack at Ron. "Come on then let's settle this once and for all."

Ron smiled he countered Johannes's machete blow with his own weapon. The two men clashed steel a few more times before they broke apart and began to circle one another.

It had been years since Ron fought a proper fight against another Southerner wielding their two traditional weapons but the moves had been ingrained into him since as soon as he could hold them. The moves all came back to him as he and Johannes prodded each other with their spears to test one another and occasionally came to blows with their machetes but it was more a dance at the moment than a fight.

As James was doing against Cresswell, Ron was in the zone for the fight and not focused on what was going on around him. Ron knew he would have to be careful because Johannes was a true warrior who despite being in his 6th decade of life was still in excellent shape and his skills were well documented in the rolls of Southern valor. However, Ron had youth, skill and no poison in his blood on the older man.

Suddenly Johannes lunged with a bellow of rage and started the duel in full force. Ron easily parried and countered the blows of the machete and the spear staff while trying to avoid the spear tip. It only took a few minutes for Ron to realize that the poison in Johannes's blood was effecting his skill, making a shade slower and decreasing his reaction time a hair.

As they clashed and locked weapons chest to chest, Ron pushed the other man back with as much strength as he could muster. The poison caused Johannes to stumble slightly and reacted with less speed than he normally would be able to. That was all Ron needed. As soon as he had his opening, Ron took it without hesitation.

Spinning on his heal, Ron used the butt of his spear to catch Johannes on the chin just as the man recovered and stagger him back again. Ron could see the poison had full effect on Johannes as the madness in his eyes had intensified and his form disappeared as he lunged at Ron with his spear as Ron completed his spin. Ron sidestepped it but not fast enough to avoid the spear drawing a line of fire across his abdomen.

Ron ignored the pain and blood as he pinned the spear's shaft to his side with his left bicep. Ron then used the heel of his right hand, still holding his machete, he shattered the spear at the joint. The move staggered Johannes because he had been trying to extract his spear from Ron's hold and Ron used that momentum to bring his machete down onto Johannes's exposed right forearm. He didn't have the force to sever the limb but the cut went to the bone and cause Johannes to drop his own machete with a howl of agony.

Before the now unarmed Johannes could react to the sudden loss of his weapons, and in a move that was second nature to Ron, Ron used the added reach of his spear to slash Johannes's throat with the tip of the spear. The razor sharp blade sliced through Johannes's neck like a knife through butter and was deep enough to almost decapitate him.

Johannes staggered back a look of shock frozen on his face as the blood poured from the long gash in his neck and stained the front of his dark blue warrior's tunic. The Water Enlightened didn't even try to staunch the blood, he just took another step back and fell off the small platform that Cresswell had created for them to taunt Harry from.

Ron heard a splash as he ran over to the edge to see that Johannes had fallen into a gap in the roots of the Banyan Grove tree. Ron could see Johannes's body, his eyes wide and blank in death, as it sank into the stagnant water and mud between the roots. They would have to return to find the body in time so that the spot did not become a memorial to Johannes but there was no doubt that Johannes, the Water Enlightened, was dead.

Ron paused as he watched the man's body disappear from sight, silently honoring the fight they had just had as was expected when two warriors dueled to the death. With Johannes dead, there was now only one Enlightened left alive on the planet.

Ron led out a sigh and groaned as the pain in his side came back to him as his adrenaline left him. Ron looked down at the angry red line cut in his tunic and knew he was bleeding freely but that it wasn't bad or life threatening. Ron looked up to see that while he had been distracted shit had hit the fan, hard.

As soon as Ron looked up and over at the duel between Cresswell and James he saw Cresswell use his off hand to create a pillar of earth out of the platform that caught James clean under his outstretched arm. The force of the blow sent James flying off the platform and crashing into the roots a good 10 feet away.

Cresswell turned to look at Ron and Ron could see that he had lost his entire right ear to James in the fight. The blood streaming down the side of his face but it didn't seem to be hindering him at all. Ron dropped his machete and readied his spear to throw at Cresswell but Cresswell sent a lava throwing star at him before he could react. He then used his earthbending to propel himself up and into the branches of the Banyan Grove tree and away from the battle.

"Ginny go take care of James." Ron shouted as he dodged the lava attack and turned to put out the resulting fire. "Neville go help her. Draco go after Cresswell, we cannot let him escape again."

Ron looked around and realized he couldn't see Harry, Scorpius, Albus and Delphini. How much had he missed during his duel?

"And where the fuck is everyone else?"

* * *

While Ron had been dealing with Johannes Harry, had watched from his chains as Scorpius sent several ice spikes at the ankle cuffs. Most missed, one grazed his calf inflicting a minor cut and one hit squarely on target. The cuffs broke and fell away, freeing Harry's legs. Then his son sent even more ice spike as the chains holding his wrists, two of the spikes finding their marks and shattering the chains but leaving the cuffs still on with a little chain attached to each cuff.

"Dad catch!" Albus yelled as he throw Harry's two short swords at him right as Harry began to fall from his suspended position. "We're going after Delphini."

Harry didn't have time to register his son's statement as he barely managed to catch the blades by the handles. Harry spun, using the momentum of the act to pull the blades free and send the scabbards flying. This was just in time for Harry to use a little airbending so that he could land on the roots at the base of the tree without hurting himself.

Looking around Harry saw Delphini as she was fleeing and sent a jet of air at the bitch to get her attention and force her to stop her flight. Delphini looked at him with a sneer and raised her hand. A vine came down from the canopy of the Banyan Grove tree that she grabbed before she used her bending to yank her up and into the tree.

Harry smiled, he knew that this bitch had wanted to end him and that she would only leave here over his dead body, her dead body or her arrest. Before Harry could react he saw his son and Scorpius follow suit with the plantbending move and chase after the mad bloodbender.

"Albus no! You can't fight a bloodbender." Harry called out as he launched himself into the air on a powerful air vortex and into the lowest branches of the vast tree.

Looking around Harry couldn't see his son, Scorpius or the Delphini. The tree was huge and dense in the canopy so Harry knew that it would be a while before he found them. Harry was worried about Al and Scorpius because of how dangerous Delphini was but there was little he could do until he got a handle on the situation.

Walking over to the safest part of the large branch, Harry looked over in time to just make out Johannes fall off the platform in a limp manner that made Harry believe he had been defeated at least, if not killed outright. Just as Johannes fell, Harry noticed his son lose his fight with Cresswell. Thankfully the earth pillar had been blunted and Harry could already make out Ginny and Neville heading over to help his eldest son.

Before Harry had time to continue his pursuit of Delphini, Cresswell launched himself at the tree and by some twist of fate was about to land on the branch Harry was on. Reacting instantly Harry flipped backwards on the branch just in time to avoid an axe swipe by Cresswell as he crashed through the canopy and onto the branch.

"Well looks like I have found the Avatar after all." Cresswell said with glee at the sight of Harry. "Looks like fate is on the side of justice after all. Shame I never met you back when you were a teen, you were a fine specimen of the human form."

"I'm flattered that a man like you would take an interest in me." Harry said sarcastically as he flipped the blades in his hands. "But I never swung that way. I don't care who you fuck, so long as he is legal and consenting he's all yours."

"I don't discriminate with my lovers." Cresswell said with a smile. "So long as they are 18-25 of age that is and share my views to the letter. Course sometimes drugs and alcohol are needed for that last little push, or some enhanced convincing, but such is life. I will enjoy even more once I am done bringing justice to you."

"Enough of this flirting." Draco's voice came from behind Cresswell his arms encased in thick ice that tapered to a point. Harry had no idea how Draco had gotten here but he didn't care, Cresswell was outnumbered and had no hope of escaping. "Stand down Cresswell, you're finished. There is no shame in surrender."

"Do you think I'll surrender?" Cresswell said with a manic laugh of a cornered fanatic. "Did you voluntarily surrender Draco after the Battle of the Elemental Academy?"

"I was badly wounded and had no choice but to allow myself to be arrested seeing as I was unconscious at the time." Draco admitted. "And I cooperated after the battle. I spent 10 years in the Catacombs for my crimes but I saw the error of my ways and helped the Avatar. If you work with us the world can be lenient."

"You're all that's left of the Enlightened." Harry pointed out. "Hermione is locked up for the next 27 years at least, probably the rest of her life, and the rest are dead, or at least defeated as I can't speak for Johannes at the moment. Surrender and I promise I will do everything I can to keep you off Death Row."

"You see Avatar that's the key thing here." Cresswell said twirling his axe expertly in his hand. "My choices are limited right now. What am I looking at if I do surrender? Y'all will bring a bunch of illegal and false charges against me despite the fact that I have committed no crimes and then what? Either I accept the false charges and spend the rest of my in segregation on the Earthbending Supermax Prison or I fight them and end up on Death Row and get hung or beheaded. No, I think I'd rather go out fighting you two and see if I can't take one of you bastards with me rather than face false charges."

"There's no hope for you then." Harry said with a resigned sigh as he prepared to attack. "If you can't even see the countless crimes that you and the Enlightened have committed then there is no hope left for you. No matter the ideology, fanatics are all the same. I will grant you your desire for a fair fight but I will try to take you in alive."

"Good luck with that Avatar." Cresswell said with a smile as he launched himself at Harry swinging his axe. "Because I am fighting to kill."

Harry easily parried the attack and countered the axe with his own blades. Sparks flew dangerously as he and Cresswell dueled in the branches of the tree. Draco attacked from behind Cresswell forcing the Earth Enlightened to counter Draco as well. Cresswell managed it with enough force to shatter the ice on Draco's left arm but not injure the waterbender.

Cresswell used the distraction to flip over Draco, bringing down his axe onto the ice on Draco's right arm while in the air, shattering it as well and cutting Draco's water supply off. Cresswell retreated a bit on the branch towards the end branch so that they could regroup for the next attack.

"Can you hold him for a minute or so?" Draco whispered to Harry.

"Yeah I can." Harry said. "Why?"

"Just trust me." Draco said, a phrase Harry never expected to hear. "When I say down, get the fuck down."

Harry simply nodded as he ran at Cresswell to give Draco the time he needed to do whatever it was he was going to do. Their blades met once again and flashed in the canopy as they dueled high above the Swamp. Cresswell was talented and could easily counter his moves but the blood loss from his missing ear was clearly effecting his skills and within a minute Harry had the upper hand in the duel.

Using the sword in his left hand, Harry caught the axe under its head with the upturned crescent hilt of his sword, ignoring the few layers of skin the axe removed in the process. With the blades locked, Harry forced Cresswell's blade away and to the side as he brought down his right hand sword onto Cresswell's hand.

Harry's razor sharp blade easily cut through the Earth Enlightened's thumb, index and middle fingers taking them clean off. Cresswell howled in pain as the axe fell from what was left of his mangled hand, off the side of the branch and tumbled down to the roots of the tree. Before he could cradle his maimed hand to his chest Harry heard Draco yell form behind him.

"Down!"

Harry instantly flattened himself to the branch in time to see an X shape of thin water cut through the air above his head and hit Cresswell clean in the chest. Draco must have pulled the water from the moist Swamp air and the leaves of the Banyan Grove tree to make the attach, a hard move to pull off but the near half-moon night had aided Draco's abilities.

Harry watched as the X made contact with Cresswell causing the man to take a step back and grunt in pain from the attack. The Earth Enlightened just stood there for a second looking at Harry and Draco as Harry stood to stare back at him. As Harry watched, a red X appeared on the man's chest and began to bleed freely, the water had been razor sharp likely because of how little Draco had used.

Cresswell didn't say anything to Harry or Draco but Harry could see the light was leaving the man's eyes. Before either could react, Cresswell fell gracefully backwards and off the branch.

Harry rushed forward as fast as he dared on the branch but he wasn't in time to catch the last Enlightened before he fell from the tree. There was a sickening sounding crack as Harry reached the edge of the branch and looked down to the roots below. Bent over a large root at the base of the tree was Cresswell's body, there was no doubt that he was dead. Harry back up a bit and turned to Draco.

"He's gone." Harry said without emotion. "The last of the Enlightened has died, the threat that their movement and ideology pose is finally over. That was an impressive move."

"Thanks." Draco gasped out as he collapsed against the trunk of the tree and slid into the junction of branch and tree clearly exhausted from the move. "I can't fight with a blade and couldn't think of anything to do to help you other than that but it worked. I had to strike when I did, I didn't realize you had incapacitated him until it was too late."

"It's ok." Harry said. "I'm pretty sure Cresswell would have jumped had he no other option, he wasn't going to be captured alive."

"Where are our sons?" Draco asked suddenly realized he hadn't seen Scorpius in a while.

"They are in the tree." Harry said gesturing around them. "Fighting Delphini."

"We have to help them, they need …" Draco said but before he finish or even stand, he passed out from the exertion of his attack.

Harry couldn't agree more with Draco but he had no idea where in the tree his son and Scorpius were. Looking up Harry hoped that they could hold off long enough for him to find them and end Delphini. He had a lot to say to his son, a lot to apologize for, and he could only do that if his son was still alive.

* * *

Albus and Scorpius pulled themselves up after Delphini, plantbending the vines to achieve this. Albus was not going to allow the bitch to get away with her crimes and he could see that everyone else was busy with the two Enlightened so it would have to be him and Scorpius. Albus knew the fight would be a tough one but he had a trick up his sleeve just in case. He hoped that it would work.

Besides, after what Delphini had put him through, he felt it was his duty to be the one to capture or if necessary, kill her to restore his honor after falling into her trap. In seconds he and Scorpius were on one of the highest branches of the tree and could see Delphini running towards the end of it as she tried to flee the fight.

Without pause Albus threw a throwing knife he had concealed for such a purpose. His aim wasn't great, it never had been, but he still managed to graze Delphini's left shoulder deep enough to draw blood, as well as the attention and ire of Voldemort's daughter.

"Well if it isn't the two most pathetic excuses for purebloods." Delphini said as she turned and stared daggers at them. "I was hoping that your blood traitor fathers would come after me but I'll just have to kill the pair of you first before I kill them as well. No problem, I enjoy executing traitors."

"I believe you won't find us as easy to defeat as you think." Albus said as he put his hands behind his back as if he was reacting for a weapon. In fact, he was signaling in Southern hand signs to Scorpius what he wanted his best friend to do. They often used the signs to talk in class when the teachers weren't looking or couldn't read it. Albus hoped that his best friend trusted him and his plan for fighting Delphini.

"Well seeing as Scorpius is shrinking back like the sniveling coward that he is, I think it will be easy to defeat such an excuse of a bender." Delphini said inadvertently confirming to Albus that his plan was in motion. "Do you really think a bender who's primary skill is reserved for women who can't do anything else could beat me."

"Well let's see." Albus said as he drew a machete that Ron had provided for him. His usual blade was back in his house having forgotten it when he ran away but Albus had been trained on the weapon of his people, on his mother's side, so he knew how to use it. "I may surprise you bitch, after all it was you who found out how to give me confidence."

"True but I am a bloodbender, therefore the most powerful bender in the world." Delphini said with a sadistic smile as she took a few steps towards Albus. "So you cannot hope to match my skills with your own pathetic abilities."

Albus didn't bother to reply he simply attacked with an overhand strike at the bitch who had pretended to be his friend all so that she could use him to kill his father. He barely made it a few steps when Delphini held out her hand and took hold of him in a blood hold.

"See, I told you that you couldn't hope to match me." Delphini laughed as she held Albus motionless in her power. "Now I will remove your blood from your body before doing the same to that excuse of a pureblood cowering behind you."

"That's what you think cunt." Albus grunted through the pain of being bloodbent as he concentrated on the bending required to heal oneself but applied it to his own blood instead of someone else. It had been his trump card that he had thought about ever since his capture and miraculously it was working. "Try this on for size."

With that Albus broke Delphini's blood hold and brought the machete down at her. To her credit Delphini reacted fast enough to jump back and flip out of the way of the blade with only a small cut from the tip of the machete but she still had a look of shock on her face.

"How?" She asked incredulous as she checked her minor injury. "No one has been able to do that to me. Only the Avatar State can break my blood hold."

"It was simple really." Albus said advancing on Delphini swinging the blade idly and resisting her multiple attempts to regain her hold. Each time she tried it became easier to prevent it as Albus grew in confidence at his new ability. "I didn't fight your will or power because I knew that I would fail on both accounts, your line is just too strong in bloodbending."

"We are the best." Delphini yelled as she continued to try and take hold of Albus with her bending. "It is unheard of for a normal bender, especially a weakling like you, to resist me."

"Strength is not measured by raw might alone." Albus said with a smirk. "I took the basic tenants of bloodbending and applied it to my healing skills, they are similar after all and can be used for the same thing if applied correctly. Then I just healed my blood of your hold, I can't bend while doing this because all my focus is on repelling you but I'm pretty sure my blade can do the work for me. Unlike you, I can fight without my bending."

"Wanker." Delphini snarled as she gave up trying to bloodbend him, drew her venom clad knife and lunged at Albus. "You will still die!"

Albus easily deflected it and used his superior strength and skill to jar it from her hand and over the side of the branch. As he did that, he saw that Scorpius had done what he had requested and fashioned a noose out of the vines with his plantbending and it was hovering over Delphini's head without her knowledge and waiting Albus's instructions.

"Forgive me dad, I'm sorry it came to this but there was no other way to defeat her." Albus whispered to himself before yelling. "Scorpius! NOW!"

In one fluid motion Scorpius lowered the noose and tightened it around Delphini's neck before she could react to what was going on. While she was gasping Albus dropped his machete, he didn't need it anymore, and tackled her out of the tree, hurling them both into space.

Delphini let out a scream of rage as they fell but it was suddenly cut off as the thick vine pulled taught and brought her to a sudden halt with a loud cracking sound. The sudden stop jarred Albus from his hold on her and he fell away from the bloodbender. He began to fall to the ground, smiling knowing that though he would probably die, he had ended Delphini once and for all.

* * *

Harry didn't see the fight but he heard Delphini's yell and saw her and Albus fall from one of the top branches. Without thinking Harry dropped his swords, called a nearby vine to him with plantbending and jumped off the branch he was on to try and intercept his son.

The arc he swung on felt like forever so he used airbending to speed up as soon as he saw Albus was falling on his own. Not caring what had just happened to Delphini, Harry reached out his arm and just managed to catch his son's wrist as he fell saving him and causing even more strain to his already weary shoulders. Regardless, Harry had saved his son and they were slowly swinging around the tree as the vine pulled taught.

"Hold on son, I've got you." Harry grunted in pain as Albus looked up at his father and took his wrist in amazement at what his father had just done. "I'm going to throw you towards a pool of water so use your bending to arrest your fall. It won't be fun but you will survive. Whatever you do, do not tell your mother about this."

"I won't dad, thank you." Albus said through tears of pain and joy at his father's actions. Harry didn't say anything as he saw a pool of water and dropped Albus over it.

Harry was able to watch as Albus fell through the air and used his bending to pull the water up to catch himself and take him to the ground safely, albeit not smoothly. Harry smiled as he turned back to his own predicament only to realize that he was coming to the end of his swing and the trunk of the vast Banyan Grove tree was fast approaching his face.

"Fuck." Was all Harry could get off before he slammed painfully face first into the trunk of the tree and let go of the vine.

Harry stuck there on the trunk like a fly on a windscreen for a split second groaning in pain after a second knock to the head before he peeled off the trunk. Flipping in the air Harry saw the roots at the base approaching him and used the last of his strength to create a jet of air to stop himself from face planting into the root. Instead he still landed hard on his shoulder and rolled down the root painfully but when he came to a stop Harry knew he was alive.

After a moment to recover, Harry stood and surveyed the scene. Ron was running as fast as possible towards a glowing blue dot on the forest line that could only Ginny healing James. Neville and Luna looked meanwhile were heading towards where a battered and wet Albus was getting up, clearly not unharmed from his emergency landing.

Harry continued to look around to make sure that they had won. He saw Cresswell's broken body bent over a root near him, Johannes's body had not been recovered yet given the circumstances but that was it for the Enlightened. They at least were defeated.

Harry then looked up to the branches of the Banyan Grove tree knowing that Draco and Scorpius would be safe in them and would come down in time once they had the strength to do so. That was when he saw a sight that confirmed to Harry that this ordeal was final over.

Almost directly above him, suspended by a vine around her neck and rotating slightly in the wind was Delphini's body. Her neck was at an impossible angle, her eyes open and glassy fixed in a final expression of shock and hatred that death had not changed. Harry smiled knowing that at last both the Purists and the Enlightened had been defeated once and for all. Once again they had won.

Harry didn't remember anything more as in seconds blackness had overcome him and he had passed out from all that he had been through that day. The last thing that he knew before unconsciousness took him was that once again they and the world was safe from evil.

**There it is, the dramatic confrontation of Book 3. It certainly worked better as a chapter in its own right rather then combined with the last chapter, though it did need more perspective cuts than normal but for a fight of this kind that was necessary. For the first time the main antagonist (antagonists in this case) have actually died at the end rather than be captured. This was done because it fit the story better to do so and nicely wrapped up the Enlightened and the Purists once and for all. From this point on, while they will be mentioned, they will not appear as philosophies on the next 2 books. As with the Purists and Enlightened representing fascism and communism respectively, the final 2 books will address 2 other extremist ideologies but I will not reveal them here. There are still 2 more chapters left, both of which will be on the shorter side with the potential of being less than 6,000 words each, plus an epilogue that is a little different from normal but works for Book 3 and its different nature to the other books in this series. The last 2 chapters are just to wrap up the final lose ends of Book 3 in a nice neat bow and prepare for Book 4. I am hoping that they will be released on time, I am expecting chapter 31 to not be delayed but there is a chance that 32 will be. ********That is all for this long post chapter note, as******** always please like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked in reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next week.**********

**********Stringdog**********


	32. Chapter 31

**Here is the thirty-first chapter in Book 3, on time as promised. I have completed the edits for the next chapter and the epilogue so the only thing holding them back from release is the set schedule for release dates but this story will be released and completed on time. This is good as it will give me time to continue my work on the draft of Book 4, which I will finish before it is released, as well as either start the draft for Book 5 or finish the short Regulus stand alone story depending on how I feel. There were no questions have been raised so no answers to give.****** Sit back and enjoy the 31st full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

******Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.******

**Chapter 31**

It had been a week since the what was being called the Battle of the Banyan Grove had happened. Harry was not a fan of the name because he had fought in the only two significant battles in his lifetime, their victory in the Battle of the Academy and their defeat in the Battle of the Caldera 5 years later, and what had occurred in the Swamp was not a battle. The toll that both actual battles had taken on everyone involved had been immeasurable compared to the skirmish he had gone through against the Unholy Triumvirate so Harry felt that it was not the right term for what had occurred.

The Unholy Triumvirate was the name as the late union between the last Purist and the last two Enlightened was now known as by the media. unlike the name the media had given the skirmish, Harry felt that it was not an a bad name given what the trio had stood for.

The skirmish itself had only resulted in the loss of 3 lives, and they were the 3 members of the Unholy Triumvirate, hence why it was nowhere near as bad as the battles that Harry had been it. They had confirmed that Johannes was dead when Neville and Ron had fished his body out of the bog and laid with the others when the authorities had arrived from Republic City.

After documenting proof that all 3 were dead and therefore their movements were effectively dead with them, the World Leaders decided it was best to cremate the bodies and scatter their ashes in their home nations. This was to serve both as a reminder to the Southern Water, Foggy Swamp Tribes and the Earth Kingdom that their citizens can be capable of great evil, and to prevent their tombs becoming deified by future fanatics who wished to revive their beliefs and see them as martyrs to their causes.

As for Harry, his team, and his family, most of them had suffered minor injuries in the skirmish. Draco was treated for exhaustion, Scorpius for the lingering effects of bloodbending and Albus for that and a few other minor injuries from crash landing. All had been sorted out within hours and were cleared to be released from care. Only Harry and James required any extended help.

James because though he had managed to slow Cresswell's attack a little, he had still taken a blunt earth spike to the side and cracked a few ribs and had broken his upper right arm when he landed hard on a root. Ginny had healed him up fine but he was going to need a few more sessions for his arm, which would be in a sling for a few weeks, and made sure he stayed in bed for a few days.

Harry on the other hand had to be treated for a pretty severe concussion, the reason why he had fainted after crashing to the ground while saving his son, from the two blows to the head he had taken and that had required bed rest. He also had a few cuts, exhaustion and muscle strain from the crucifixion he had suffered and the move he had done to save Albus. He was not allowed to lift anything heavy until he had the all clear as his shoulders were still weak from the strain he had put them through.

Ginny had refused to let him leave a bed in the temporary camp the RCPD had set up in the Banyan Grove clearing for 5 days until she was certain he was ok to leave. Harry also wasn't to do anything stressful for at least 2 weeks before he could be reevaluated for the concussion he had suffered. Harry wasn't about to argue as they had won so he just went with it.

Now, though, they had all gathered for Bowker's funeral deep within the Foggy Swamp where his family buried their dead. Harry had felt it prudent to be present for the funeral of the boy who had lost his life trying to find his son. He needed some alone time with Albus anyway to talk with his son about everything and after the funeral was the best time.

Finally once the service was over and Bowker's body had been sent back into the Swamp to nourish his homeland, the Tribe didn't bury their dead but let the Swamp reclaim them, Harry nodded to his wife that it was time. Ginny nodded back and helped usher everyone else away so that it was just he and his middle child in the deep, misty and slightly spooky Swamp.

"Albus, we need to have a talk." Harry said when it was just them left.

"Yes dad." Albus said not making eye contact with his father and Harry could feel the awkwardness around them. It was thicker than the mist. "We do."

"Um, did you know him well?" Harry asked trying to broach the subject. He had not expected it to be this difficult.

"Who Bowker?" Albus asked and Harry nodded to which Albus just shrugged. "I knew him from the Water House but he was the year above and a prefect so we didn't exactly hang out. He was a decent kid but one of those swampbenders who was ashamed of their home. As such he tried to ingratiate himself with the more popular kids so we didn't get along. I know that it is my fault he is dead though and I am sorry for that."

"Son, it's not your fault that an enemy tied to my past decided to use you for her own evil, twisted, gain." Harry said with a hint of sadness at everything that had happened because of his past. "She used you, ensured that you would run away, and required me to ask for help once we knew you were in the Swamp. Bowker died because of her, not you."

"Well when does that guilt go away?" Albus asked finally looking at him and Harry could see tears in his eyes. "When will I no longer feel like his death is my fault?"

His son was a gentle soul at heart and it warmed Harry to know that he had a son like that. James was more like him, driven by duty and willing to do what it took to win. That was why James couldn't be as empathetic as Albus was but then again healers had that advantage by the very nature of their gifts.

"I'll tell you if it ever leaves." Harry said with a sad smile after a moment's thought on his own feelings of guilt from the past. "Because I am still trying to answer those questions."

"What do you mean dad?" Albus asked with a look of concern on his face at Harry's answer.

"When I chose to challenge Voldemort almost 30 years ago, right before the Battle of Elemental Academy, I allowed students, teachers and members of the Order of the Phoenix to fight with me against his invading force." Harry said as he thought back to that fateful day. "Because of my choices 125 people who stayed to fight died and countless more were wounded, their families forever altered all because of a battle between me and a madman."

Harry paused and swallowed as he the other event of his past came to his mind. Albus had asked and Harry was going to tell his son all about the burden he carried from those two wars.

"I repeated it when I challenged Hermione 5 years later in the Fire Nation Capital." Harry said when he had regained his composure. "However that time thousands, many of them civilians, died because of her cowardice and my hubris in starting a fight that we were doomed to lose from the start, though I didn't know that going into that battle. I carry that guilt of both battles with me to this day. The guilt that my decisions put people in danger, got them killed and the fact that I survived when countless others didn't."

"Dad, I, I didn't know." Albus said shocked at what Harry was saying. "You never really spoke of the toll that taking down Voldemort and Hermione took on you."

"There was no need for you to know." Harry said with a shrug. "Back then we all fought and went through those horrors so that you and your siblings, your, cousins and friends, and everyone else could have a future of peace. I am sorry that the last remnants of my past caught up with me and brought you into it, I never saw that coming. In fact no one saw Delphini coming but that's beside the point. I should have been more careful and I know it."

"No dad, it isn't your fault." Albus said firmly to him. "I let my own insecurities and experiences that I was too cowardly to deal with dictate my actions. It made me an easy target for Delphini to exploit and almost kill you and end the Avatar forever. I put you in this situation and allowed your past to try and kill you one last time."

"But I never listened to you." Harry said looking at his son. "I was too busy with my duty to realize the pain you were in, the struggles you were facing as the child of the Avatar and the only one of my kids to inherit waterbending from Ginny and not my earthbending. I should have been there for you, I should have listened to the wisdom of Tenzin and I didn't and that is one of the reasons why we are here today"

"True and it doesn't help that James and Lily are prodigies in their subbending arts." Albus pointed out. "That was not you, that was them, and that was another factor that played into my insecurities that you are not at fault for. I was compared to them as much as I was to you at school and I did nothing to correct it."

"Yes but remember that they can't bend the other." Harry said. Albus looked confused at that so Harry elaborated. "James may be the best metalbender of his generation, if not the best in the world with a chance of surpassing Toph. Meanwhile, Lily surpasses all but Ghazan in lavabending prowess historically and will likely be better than him."

"How is this supposed to help?" Albus interrupted with a hint of annoyance. "Because it isn't helping at all."

"Patience Al, I am getting there." Harry said reproachfully and his son just grumbled and allowed Harry to continue. "Haven't you noticed that no matter how much Lily tries, she can't bend the most impure metal or glass and even struggles with sand. On the other hand, James can bend sand and glass but not to the degree I can, and he can't bend lava no matter how much he tries. You, however, inherited your mother's skills and can heal and you are a damn fine healer according to Regulus, who finally told me the truth of your skills. You can probably be better than your mother if you focus on it."

"You mean it dad?" Albus asked shyly amazed at what his dad was saying. "I was always a little ashamed of it because of it not being manly, though Master Regulus did help a lot with it."

"I do." Harry said with a smile. "Why did you hide it from me, from all of us? You know we would have accepted it and helped you grow it."

"Cos it's not seen as manly or proper." Albus said again. "It's traditionally a woman's art and rare in men, even if it does occur. At the Academy the more traditionalist benders frown upon it. Fortunately Master Regulus is primarily a healer so he understood but it would be seen as shameful for me to be able to heal as well as I could and not fight as well as anyone else in my family. I focused on it in private and honed it so I am good at it. At least my sword skills are pretty damn good however or else I would be seen as an absolute failure."

"Oh Albus." Harry said wanting to pull his son close but knowing that it was not the right time yet. "I understand how you would feel, I remember how the Academy was back in my day and it sounds like it hasn't improved much, but know that I would never think differently of you because you can heal. It makes you a better person because you can understand people's pain more due to the intimate nature of healing, just like your mother, and thus makes more caring and compassionate."

"I know it was just hard always being compared to you or mom or Uncle Ron and what y'all accomplished and how I was never seen as being able to live up to it." Albus admitted. "I tried though. Oddly enough because Delphini was playing me, she had to treat me as an equal and it really boosted my confidence. It was nice to be seen as my own person and not your son and it really helped."

"Well some good came from that bitch, sometimes an enemy can truly bring out the best in you." Harry said and they both chuckled at that. "But Albus, I don't think any less of you because you are a waterbender or a healer, or because you aren't like me when. It all makes you your own person. Besides, what you did last week against Delphini will make you a legend for years to come in your own right."

"Really?" Albus asked confused. "How?"

"Albus, you realize what you accomplished last week when you broke Delphini's blood hold right?" Harry asked. "You realize how big that achievement is?"

"Not really." Albus said with a shrug. "I have had a lot of other things to think about in the last week so it hasn't really hit me."

"Do you know how many people have broken a blood hold from one of Hama's line, the most powerful bloodbending lineage in existence?" Harry asked. "A line that includes Hama, Yakone, Tarrlok, Amon, Voldemort, apparently the legendary waterbender Slytherin, and now Delphini."

"Not many I presume." Albus said shaking his head. "Scorpius was always more into history than me."

"Including yourself, the number who have successfully broken a blood hold stands at 5." Harry said. "3 of whom are Avatars and Aang and I had to rely on the Avatar State to do it so we don't really count. Only you, Korra and Katara have done so without needing a boost. This is not including Mako resisting Amon long enough to get an attack off or Amon using his own bloodbending to overrule his weaker brother's. The former was didn't break Amon's hold so it doesn't count and the latter was related so again it isn't considered a true break."

"Oh." Albus said a glow of pride coming to him at Harry's words. "I didn't realize it had been that impressive. I was just trying to survive long enough to take out Delphini."

"How did you do it son?" Harry asked. Ever since Albus had told him he had broken Delphini's blood hold Harry had been dying to know how his son had done it but hadn't had the chance to ask until now. "Because if it can be replicated you will have revolutionized waterbending as we know it. If we can teach it to as many waterbenders as possible it will lessen the power and terror a bloodbender possesses."

"I just employed healing strategies as my defense." Albus said with as if it was nothing. "I was taught that bloodbending and healing aren't too different from each other as both require internal waterbending in a sense. I also know from my theory classes that bloodbending can be used to preserve a life by keeping the blood within one's body and the flow strong and uninterrupted if done right. I even theorized myself that a bloodbender who hasn't been corrupted by the bending could effectively keep someone alive long even of their heart has stopped but the corruption of bloodbending is too great apparently. That is the problem, bloodbending corrupts a bender's mind."

"So true." Harry said with a nod. "It is why it is the only banned form of bending, the side effects are too dangerous. So how did you overcome it with healing?"

"I internally healed myself." Albus said as if it was the simplest thing in the world." It is hard to explain exactly how I did it as it required me to focus on healing myself but basically when she had me in a blood hold, I internally bloodbent myself by using the same tactics I would while healing to heal my chi paths. That was what repelled her attacks, my blood was being healed faster than she was bending it."

"That sounds complicated and dangerous." Harry said as he listened to his son's explanation. "Especially the bloodbending part."

"It wasn't easy or straightforward but it worked." Albus agreed. "Had I fought her based on pure bending prowess or willpower she would have easily defeated me. That was why I didn't fight her but rather took her invasion of my body as a disease and healed it as such. It wasn't really bloodbending as it was internal and I didn't feel anything from it but it is a concern that I will have to look into if this is a viable defense to a bloodbender."

"Fascinating." Harry said and Albus glowed with pride at his praise. "I would never have thought about it like that, I don't think anyone has. Given the rarity of bloodbending until the Purity Wars it was never truly studied but perhaps it should be now."

"It is a rare ability and requires an certain mental state to even contemplate." Albus explained. "Either desperation, anger, or just straight up sociopaths use it as it does cause insanity. However, even when used in desperation or anger it can lead to the latter because of the effects, if the tales of Hama are to be believed. That is likely why it hasn't been truly studied. Until Voldemort, few every used it."

"You are right but that is no excuse for not being prepared when a madman or madwoman decides to use it in the future." Harry said looking at his son. "Albus, If you have the time to perfect it and are then willing to do so, would you be able to teach the technique to all the healers we know. Your ability is limited to waterbenders but it is still a new tool we can use to fight bloodbending and we need anything we can get to counter it. It is especially useful seeing as it is mostly women who are the skilled healers and it is women who are the prime target for abusers of bloodbending to abuse."

"I would be more than willing to help as best I can dad." Albus said with a determined look on his face. "It will allow me to show that I can aid people as healer in a way that even the traditionalists won't be able to argue against. That will allow me to show people that I am my own person and able to do something that even you couldn't do without the Avatar State."

"Of course son though you will have to be bloodbent to demonstrate it." Harry said amazed at his son's abilities. Albus truly did have the potential to be a great healer and Harry would do whatever he could to maximize it if that is what his son wanted. "There are 3 licensed bloodbenders in the world so it won't be pleasant but nothing ever is when dealing with bloodbending."

"After facing Delphini's bloodbending I don't mind experiencing it again if it helps others." Albus said before pausing as if thinking deeply on something. "Dad can I ask you something?"

"Of course son." Harry said with a smile. "I know we haven't always had the most open relationship but you can always ask me anything."

"Well I have been thinking about it all week." Albus began hesitantly and clearly the topic had changed from Albus's healing prowess and to something that he had been internalizing for at least a week. "And it has prevented me from sleeping well all week so I know it is something I should talk about and I know that you will understand. Dad, I still feel guilty about killing Delphini. I know she would have killed me otherwise and I don't regret what I have done, I would do it again in a heartbeat, but still I can't help but feel guilt for taking a life. Is that normal?"

"For a sane rational person like yourself it is." Harry said with a kind smile at his son. "It means you are human and value a human life even if it is someone like Delphini. It is another sign that you will make a great healer but also a great warrior if you chose that path."

"How so?" Albus asked with a mix of confusion and worry."

"You know the value of life and don't want to take it but preserve it." Harry began as he thought over how Luna had explained it when she had been having similar issues following the Battle of the Elemental Academy and had meditated on it to find answers. "However, at the same time you know that there are times when you have to defend yourself and in the course of that defense you might have to take a life to save yours and potentially others. You didn't hesitate with Delphini, you knew what you had to do and did it. That is why you will be both a great healer and a great warrior."

"But how do you and the rest of Team Avatar cope with it?" Albus asked still clearly concerned about it. "I know y'all have killed during your conflicts, and with the exception of Aunt Luna, you have all killed many times. I am just asking do you handle the guilt so that you are able to continue on helping people in the future and not let it consume you."

"The easiest way is thinking of the victims who now have justice." Harry said after thinking on Albus's question for a moment. "And those we have saved from future suffering because you ended a person's evil. Of course this isn't license to be a vigilante and go after those who do commit heinous acts, but in fair combat, when you are trying to bring someone in, and they are going to fight to the death to avoid it then it is ok. I always try to take people in alive but that is not always the case."

Harry paused for a moment as he collected himself. It was clear that Albus needed to hear this and he wanted to talk to his son about it after what happened but it still took a moment. When Harry was ready he continued.

"Son, I have taken many lives as the Avatar, too many to remember." Harry began. "Both on my own and with the aid of other. From Quirrell back when I was 14 to Cresswell last week and let me tell you it never gets easier. Always remember why you had to do what you did and those who will benefit from what you were forced to do to end a threat to innocent people. If you actually enjoyed it or felt nothing then I would be worried but this means that you are human and a good one at that."

Again Harry paused. He wasn't sure what else to say but he knew he had to say more to help Albus out in his current time of need. Clearly the fact that he had taken a life was weighing heavily on Albus and Harry wanted to do what he could to help him.

"Perhaps it is because you are a healer it is harder for you." Harry said, taking a stab at the problem and hoping it would work. "As such your empathy is greater but your mother never seemed to have much of a problem after her first kill in Ba Sing Se. Then again, often the fuckers wanted to rape her before killing her, and sometimes they didn't want that but to keep her as a sex slave, so she was in a different boat."

"You don't remember how many you have had to kill?" Albus asked surprisingly not shocked at Harry's revelation even it was realizing for the first time how much his father had done for the world.

"No I don't." Harry said with a sigh. "I used to keep a count and honor all those I killed so that they would find peace in the next life but after the Battle of the Caldera I lost count. I know that Ron and Ginny have the tattoos to remind them of the lives they have taken but, well, I had an event that ensured I wouldn't know how many I truly killed."

"The stand in the crater in Freedom Square that you and Pyrites took?" Albus asked referencing one of Harry's most infamous moments that had already become legend. "That near mythical stand is why you don't remember the number?"

"Correct." Harry said with a nod. "It wasn't the only event but it is the one that I know I killed a lot of people in. To this day I can barely remember that fight or how Pyrites and I pulled that shit off. That battle was so hectic that we had to keep moving afterwards and we couldn't trust any reports from Hermione in the aftermath as she had a habit of ignoring facts that didn't fit her narrative. As such I cannot remember the precise number as that and other fights are just a blur to me these days."

"Do you at least remember the ones that truly mattered?" Albus asked. "You know, the ones who were truly evil and who's deaths meant that countless lives were saved."

"Yes, I do however remember all the significant kills I have had to make." Harry admitted, he would never forget those names or their crimes. "I remember all the senior Death Eaters, Purists, Chosen, and other criminals who I have killed. It never gets easier son but think of Bowker and what Delphini did to him and his family when she killed him and how they now have the closure that his murderer has been brought to justice. Pyrites is a little different even if he was also her victim so he doesn't count. Above all else, think of what she would have done had she succeeded in killing me and restoring Voldemort's legacy. Don't think about her, think about her victims and those who you saved from her."

"I'll try dad." Albus said with a small, sad, smile at that. "And thanks for saving me. I honestly thought that the only way to end her was to sacrifice myself even if mother would have killed me for it."

"I know which is why you will have to tell your mother the whole thing, she will understand." Harry said which caused Albus to groan but Harry continued. "It's not like she hasn't done something suicidal in the past. I nearly lost her that night at Jang Hui so she will forgive you but I don't think she'll be quick to forgive you a second time."

"I don't intend or foresee there being a second time where I may have to sacrifice myself to end a great threat to the world." Albus said with a smile. "Or to save my friends and family, but I will tell her as she does deserve to know. It will also explain why you were hurt worse then you should have been."

"Good boy." Harry said with a laugh before getting serious again for a moment. "There are times when self-sacrifice is needed, I was once saved because General Moody sacrificed himself to allow me to escape and reach Hogsmeade and make contact with Aberforth but it should only be a last resort. Remember that and hope you never have to make the tough decision to sacrifice your life and only make it when you are sure that it is the right choice."

"I will keep that in mind just in case." Albus said just as seriously.

Harry didn't respond but allowed the Swamp to swallow their words for a moment. They stood in a much more comfortable silence than before. Harry knew that they both needed a few minutes in the quiet mist to absorb and digest what they had just said spoken about.

They hadn't yet addressed the elephant rhino in the room but they had repaired a lot of their relationship already, a near death fight with extremist would do that, but they still had to address one final thing; their overall relationship. That meant addressing the argument that they had had that had made Albus run away in the first place. It was what had set these events in motion and one of the biggest regrets of Harry's life, not even Delphini's machinations absolved him of his failures.

"Son I need to apologize to you for what I said at the start of your break." Harry said after he felt like enough time had elapsed. It wasn't easy to say this but he had to get this out now while their relationship was rebuilding so that they could start on a strong foundation with the past behind them. "I didn't mean what I said to you. There is nothing that I can say to apologize for what I said, nor is there anything that can justify it. It was my failure as a father to see what problems you were facing and all that it has caused you being my son."

"No dad, I am sorry for what I said." Albus replied after a moment, the remorse evident in his voice. "I was frustrated and it had been building for a long time. After years of not being able to show my true talents and allowing others to compare me to you or mom or James and Lily rather than facing my problems head on it all finally came to a boiling point. It has been hard being the son of the Avatar and I let my anger at it all fester without explaining it or seeking help."

"Well we both have to improve going forward." Harry said. "Because I never tried to see your problems, I just reacted to your anger with my own because I couldn't see where you were coming from. I shouldn't have because I have read the biographies of Kya and Bumi, the elder kids of Avatar Aang, who struggled with being the children of the last airbender of the old Air Nomads. I didn't heed their warning or their advice as to how they mended their family in the end."

"I know dad, I have read their works as well." Albus admitted. "I read them at the Academy to try and understand where they were coming from so that I could see if they were in the same boat as me."

"Did it have any help?" Harry asked.

"No because I didn't really have anyone to talk to about it." Albus said sadly. "All I had was Scorpius. Neither of us were like our fathers despite being expected to be like you or in Scorpius's case like Draco so there wasn't really anyone to talk to. It was hard dad, really hard."

"I know son and from now on I vow to try and be better." Harry replied. "I will try to understand you for who you and not expect you to be like me or your mother. You are a waterbender and very different to James and Lily who are earthbenders and like me so it wasn't easy for me either. We know that elements have their own personalities and you are the quintessential empathetic waterbender while your siblings epitomize their respective subbending abilities. Can you forgive me?"

"Thanks dad." Albus said.

There was a slightly awkward pause before Harry pulled his son into a tight hug in the misty Swamp. After a few minutes father and son broke apart.

"I forgave you after I had a vision in the Swamp." Albus added after they had broken apart. "It really helped put a lot of things into perspective."

"Really?" Harry asked. "You had a vision while you were here? The Swamp allowed you to travel the Path of Remembrance and Revelations?"

"Yeah isn't that what one is supposed to have when they venture into the Foggy Swamp?" Albus asked a little confused. "Delphini said that was how she found out about her destiny and that a Swamp vision was essential to find out who you really are. Well that or finding the Swamp telling you what you really need to know."

"Off course she would have a vision." Harry muttered shaking his head. "Likely it was what set her on the path that she ended up walking and venturing out of the Swamp. That being said, the Swamp only grants visions to those who it deems in need of them."

"I figured as much." Albus said. "That has been the general consensus."

"That is because the phenomenon is well documented." Harry said. "It was the Swamp that allowed Korra to find Toph and as such find herself again after Zaheer's poisoning. Before Korra it was the Swamp that showed Aang how to find Toph in Gaoling so that he could learn earthbending from the right instructor. The Swamp doesn't always grant visions, there are swampbenders who never leave the Foggy Swamp and die without experiencing it."

"Have you had a vision like in the Swamp dad?" Albus asked curiously. "Seeing as your predecessors did, surely you have as well."

"Alas no I haven't." Harry admitted. "I am the first recorded Avatar since Roku to not have one in the Foggy Swamp and that's not for lack of trying. I have been to the Swamp several times over the years but never have I had a vision. Perhaps it is because when I first ventured into the Swamp I had already defeated Hermione and been married for over a year so there was little the Swamp could show me at the time. I wish I had managed to have a vision while here but apparently the Swamp has little to teach me at this moment in time."

"Did mom or Uncle Ron have a vision when they came into the Swamp after their third year at the Academy?" Albus asked. "I know they came here back then for the first time so they might have had one, though neither have ever spoken about it."

"You mother didn't." Harry said thinking back to all those years to when he had spoken with his then girlfriend and his best friend about their first trip into the Swamp. "She was already in touch with the spirits by that point and on the path to becoming a healer so the Swamp likely felt it had little to teach her. Ron on the other hand did manage to have a vision. Something about Luna giving him a very seductive striptease I believe. I think the Swamp was trying to show him what was right in front of him seeing as they both fancied each other back then but couldn't admit it. That or Ron's imagination was playing tricks with him."

"Did Ron get the hint?" Albus asked with a laugh at Ron's vision.

"Spirits no." Harry said shaking his head chuckling. "Ron was the most clueless person when it came to Luna. She put him out of his misery a month or so later if I recall. I do know that after she learned of that vision she has since replicated it for real but that is apparently an average Tuesday for them."

"That is a story I have heard a lot about." Albus said with a smile. "Rose is fed up of hearing it and is now inflicting it upon us."

"Yeah I think Rose, Lysander, Lorcan, and Hugo may need to see someone about their mother's bluntness and how it has affected them." Harry said remembering how blunt Luna was and how it might have a problem when said to her kids. "Anyway son, what did you see while in the Swamp? If you don't mind me asking."

"I saw you and mom holding me after I was born." Albus said with a slight blush. "It showed me your conversation about my eyes, the reason behind my name, and what being your son would mean. It made me realize how foolish I had been when I ran off and how sorry I was for all I had just put you through. However, by that point it was too late because I was almost at the Banyan Grove tree and while it was a great place to meditate under, we were only there for a few hours before Delphini came and showed us her true intent."

"I think the Swamp knew what you had been through and were about to faced and wanted to make sure you could find forgiveness before then." Harry said thoughtfully. "Then again the Swamp could just be showing you how happy your mother and I were when you were born. We still do not know why this place does what it does and we likely never will. When the Swamp wants you to find something it will call to you or capture you but otherwise it will remain dormant. As with many things in our world, it acts in mysterious ways."

"I don't think we will ever know but it is something I wouldn't mind studying if I have the time one day." Albus said then paused for a moment's thought. "Dad, what happens now?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked back as he stared out into the fog that gave the Swamp it's iconic name.

"Well now that the Unholy Triumvirate has been defeated and their respective philosophies ended what happens?" Albus asked. "What do we do in the wake of recent skirmish?"

"Ah well first there the standard clean up." Harry said with a slight laugh. "We did the same after the Battle of the Elemental Academy and then 5 years later after we defeated Hermione."

"What does the clean up entail?" Albus asked.

"It starts with us investigating, round up, and if necessary charging the remaining elements of their groups." Harry said thinking back to the last 2 times he had faced a significant threat. "That usually takes years, a little under 5 for the Purists and 17 for the Chosen if I recall. However this time all we dealt with was a lone group who were set on revenge and were the last vestiges of their respective ideologies so the clean up shouldn't take too long this time. There will be an investigation into how Johannes avoided suspicion for 4 decades but that will be it."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Albus said. "At least compared to the past."

"It shouldn't be but these things tend to drag on a bit." Harry said. "There will also be the preparations for Ron's inauguration, my speech recapping the events that I will be expected to make right after Ron's speech, and then we go back to our lives as we know it. Well with a few changes like Ron being President."

"True that is a big change." Albus admitted. "What about me?"

"You?" Harry asked confused before thinking on it a bit. "You have a lot of work ahead of you son if we are to find out how to perfect your healing ability against bloodbending. That will likely become your focus at the Academy going forward."

"Will this happen again?" Albus asked as he smiled at his father's praise. It had been a much needed talk and while there was still a lot to be done to truly heal their relationship they were well on the way. "Will there be another global threat that will require you to face off against a madman or madwoman for the fate of the planet?"

"We never know where the next threat will come from." Harry said looking at his son. "It may not be in my lifetime or it may raise its ugly head within a year but when that comes we will be ready to face it, as a family."

"You mean it?" Albus asked a mix of eagerness and worry in his voice. "We will aid Team Avatar in the next threat?"

"Y'all proved it against the Unholy Triumvirate so I don't see why not." Harry said knowing it was the truth even if he would always worry about his family's safety. "But enough of that. Now you have a lot to explain to your mother while I have to deal with the bureaucratic bullshit that comes with being the Avatar after a global threat has been thwarted. Well that and the upcoming inauguration of the first new President of the United Republic since the end of the Purity Wars."

Albus smiled as he and his father left the ancient graveyard of the Foggy Swamp Tribe and headed back to where they were staying in Huu, the Tribes capital. It was a bit of a walk and one the father and son did in silence as they both had a lot to think about.

Their relationship was on the mends and now that Albus had revealed his calling and his father had accepted him he could devote himself to his healing so that should another threat arise he would be not be a patsy like this time but rather be there on the front lines with his father and his family. There was still a lot to do but for once Albus was looking forward to the future.

**Well that turned out longer than expected but it was a dialog heavy chapter and that usually adds more as I flush it out during the edits. This was actually one of the only chapters I have ever written that is almost entirely dialog between two characters with limited points of description as there was almost no need for it. This chapter, at least the dialog to some extent, mirrors events towards the end of Cursed Child and is designed to show that Harry and Albus have begun the long process of mending their relationship. There is still one more full chapter left and an epilogue so stay tuned for them, the next chapter is pretty obvious but the epilogue is not so get ready for them. ********That is all for this long post chapter note, as******** always please like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked in reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next week.**********

**********Stringdog**********


	33. Chapter 32

**Here is the thirty-second and final full chapter in Book 3, on time as promised. With the epilogue fully edited and ready to upload in a week's time, Book 3 will be completed on time and I am happy that I got the final few chapters out on time after going so far off schedule. There is still the epilogue to go to fully wrap up the last bow in a way that I have never done before and will not do again, and of course leave a little tantalizer for Book 4. Nothing more to add here, s******it back and enjoy the 32nd and final full chapter in the third installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

******Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.******

**Chapter 32**

Inauguration day had finally arrived. It had been almost 2 months since the defeat of the Unholy Triumvirate and the clean up in the wake of their defeat had been swift. It turned out that the trio had acted alone with a handful of dupes, like Albus and Scorpius, who had unwittingly aided them over the last several months. The only major arrests had been of the people who had supplied the mercury to Cresswell but that was for illegally selling it and not for aiding and abetting the Unholy Triumvirate.

Once that was sorted, Harry and Team Avatar had turned to a more pressing and important matter, Ron's future administration and his inauguration. While Ron's aides were sorting out the logistics of the inauguration, Ron and his advisors, which included all of Team Avatar, had been busy planning Ron's administration and helping Ron select his department heads, pending approval from the United Council that served as the nation's legislature.

It had been a long vetting process as Ron's first criteria for each job was that he wanted to get the best there was at each position that fit with his expectations from that department regardless of age, gender, sexual orientation or home nation. Any advisor who tried to push a candidate for an arbitrary reason rather than for that candidate's merit would be fired on the spot but none did.

Once the list for each department was narrowed down to 5 candidates, they were interviewed by Ron. That was followed by the formal announcements of the nominees. They still needed approval from the legislature but that was considered a formality with the picks that Ron had made.

In order to keep a range of views within his cabinet, Ron made sure that certain departments that dealt with policies where Ron leaned to the left on such as education and the medical field were headed by left leaning individuals. Conversely, departments that dealt with issues that Ron leaned conservative on like the Justice Department and the Treasury Department were headed by right leaning individuals. That way Ron always had a range of views on issues so as to make the most informed policy choices.

It had been a long process but the last major nominee, the Secretary of Agriculture, had been announced the day before the inauguration. Now all that they had to do was get them confirmed by the United Council during the first few weeks of Ron's presidency.

The preparations for the inauguration itself had taken a month to sort out as it had been almost 30 years since an inauguration for a new President had been held. Shacklebolt had always held small simple services with him taking the Oath of Office and giving a small speech about what the next 5 years would likely entail before returning to his job. Ron, however, was a new President and a global hero. As such, the United Republic wanted to do something special for him much to Ron's chagrin as he just wanted something small.

Ultimately they had decided that they would hold a standard inauguration with a few acts of entertainment, mainly singers and a performance by an animal group from the Southern Water Tribe in honor of Ron's heritage, and the required speeches from Ron and Harry. Even that had been too much but Ron compromised and agreed to it on the condition that his next inauguration, should he win a second term, was a simpler affair.

Once the performances were over, the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of the United Republic would administer the Oath of Office to Ron and he would give a short speech about what his plans for the nation are going forward as the nation's new President. Ron would be followed by Harry who would give a speech of his own, something not normally done during the inauguration but needed this time, about the recent events and what the world can learn from them as it moved forward.

Now the day was at last here and they were all gathered on a raised dais on the steps of the Presidential Palace in front of a large crowd of supporters and journalists who were ready to watch the swearing in of a new President. The dais was relatively small with all the World Leaders in one area, including Chief Tobias, along with Harry, Ginny and Ron's parents who had come up from their retirement on Whale Tail Island to watch their youngest son officially become President.

Right behind the lectern sat Ron with Luna on his right and the outgoing President Shacklebolt on his left and his four kids in a row behind him. The rest of Ron's extended family sat off to the other side of the dais, including Harry's own children, as the last group allowed to be on the platform. The last seat available, also behind the lectern but off to a side, had been reserved for the Chief Justice who was about to administer the Oath of Office to Ron.

They all wore their most formal clothes for the occasion though Ron had spurned the offer to wear formal Southern Water clothes in favor of his full Dress Blacks as the former Chief of Police complete with all of his awards, the Order of Korra, First Class, prominent amongst them. This was to show the people of the United Republic who had elected him that he was one of them and would first and foremost serve them and not his royal family in the South.

As the last song from the list of Southern Water Tribe songs Ron had agreed to be sung died and the performer bowed and left the stage the Chief Justice, a man in his early 60s with an unassuming face and short brown hair wearing a black robe rose and walked to the lectern. He was, as all Chief Justices had been, a nonbender whose job was to interpret the Constitution and Laws of the United Republic and was bound by the former to swear in the President. At last the time had come.

Gesturing back to Ron and Luna, the Chief Justice waited just off to the side of the lectern as Ron rose before offering his hand to Luna and walking hand in hand with the soon to be First Lady to the lectern. Under Luna's arm was a copy of the United Republic Constitution and Code of Laws that Ron would swear on to become President. Once they were in position she let go of Ron's hand and held it up between Ron and the Chief Justice as they faced each other.

"Place your right hand on the book and raise your left hand as such." The Chief Justice said showing Ron the position that Ron mimicked with his hand on the important document in front of him. "Now repeat after me: I Ronald, citizen of the United Republic."

"I Ronald, citizen of the United Republic." Ron repeated solemnly.

"Do hereby swear to faithfully execute the Office of the President of the United Republic, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United Republic and the laws therein." The Chief said in a measured, practiced tone.

"Do hereby swear to faithfully execute the Office of the President of the United Republic, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United Republic and the laws therein." Ron repeated seriously.

"Then in accordance with the Constitution of the United Republic and the duties of my office I hereby officially proclaim you President Ron, 14th President of the United Republic." The Chief Justice said as he finished the formalities. "You may take the microphone President."

The oath complete the Chief Justice formally bowed his head to the newly sworn in President and returned to his seat, his job done. Luna embraced her husband, fortunately keeping it respectful, before she too returned to her seat. Not looking at the others, Ron stepped up to the lectern to deliver his first speech as President of the United Republic.

"Thank you all for coming to the inauguration of the first new President in almost 30 years." Ron said into the microphone as the cameras flashed, capturing the first moments of Ron's presidency. "Firstly I must thank President Shacklebolt for all he has done as the longest tenured President in history and wish him well in his much needed retirement in the southern Fire Nation."

As Ron spoke he turned and nodded to Shacklebolt where he was seated behind Ron. The old bald man didn't show his age and was still able to fill out his crisp black suit and he nodded in return to Ron while the people clapped and cheered for both their former and new presidents.

Harry knew that Shacklebolt was glad to be retiring just as the Unholy Triumvirate had been defeated thus meaning the world was once more at peace as he set off to his retirement estate on a hill in the southern reaches of Fire Nation. It was his homeland before he had left to join the United Forces and ultimately, though not intentionally, becoming President. After a long and distinguished career of service, Shacklebolt was finally leaving the public eye but he would always be remembered as a hero and great leader for generations to come.

Firelord Druzok had formally appointed Shacklebolt to the House of Lords, the advisory chamber and upper House of the Fire Parliament, with the position beginning as soon as the newly minted Lord Shacklebolt returned to the Fire Nation. The appointment was due to his service but Harry had a feeling that the man would stay away from politics for a few years at least before formally joining the Fire House of Lords.

"Anyway, this is a time for a changing of the guard, a new generation that will now formally take over the United Republic and bring her into the future." Ron continued after a moment to honor his predecessor. "I must admit that this is the first inauguration of a new President I have ever been at."

Ron paused to allow a slight chuckle ripple through the crowd. Once it had passed, Ron continued.

"I was still growing up in the Southern Water Tribe when President Bagnold defeated President Minchum and was still there when she handed the reigns over to President Fudge 10 years later." Ron said. "And of course there was no inauguration for President Scrimgeour when he ascended to the presidency upon Fudge's sudden resignation. Nor was there for Shacklebolt when he assumed the role of Acting President and later President after a special election in the wake after of Voldemort's defeat. Therefore I will try to keep this brief as I address what to expect for the next 5 years of my presidency before y'all have a chance to get rid of me if I do a bad job."

This part got a few chuckles and some light applause from the crowd, including Harry, as Ron was getting into the meat of his speech. Ron waited for a moment to led the crowd have their moment before he spoke again.

"As many of you know I have spent the last four serving faithfully as your Chief of Police." Ron continued once the crowd had died down. "And more than 2 decades prior to that as an officer within the RCPD. In that time I have always put the needs of the citizens who call the United Republic home, as well as any of those who have graced us with a visit, first. I did this when I was your Chief of Police and as I said during the campaign I will continue that mission to do so as your President."

Ron paused as the crowd once again cheered at his words. One of Ron's many positive qualities during the election had been the fact that he always put the people first and not himself. It was something that Harry knew Ron would continue to do as President.

"The people of the United Republic deserve a leader who will put their needs, issues and problems first before his own." Ron reiterated once the crowd was quiet enough to continue. "All the while also ensuring that the United Republic of Nations remains the vision of unity, openness and brotherhood amongst the nations that Avatar Aang, King Kuei and Chief Sokka intended it to be when they created the United Republic almost 200 years ago."

Again Ron stopped his speech to let his words sink in. It was also to give Ron a moment before his transition to the next part of his speech.

"This is something I have already started to do when I was President-elect." Ron said as he transitioned to the recent events. "As many of you know the Avatar, along with his family and Team, myself included, recently fought and ended the last vestiges of the two greatest threats the world has known in the last 50 years. Avatar Harry shall speak more on recent events and what we can learn from them once I am done but I just want to address that this evil that the Unholy Triumvirate represented is one that we have seen before and one that we may see again."

This time it was the murmurings of the crowd that caused Ron to pause in his speech. They probably hadn't been expecting Ron to address the recent confrontation in the Swamp. However, Ron had insisted on addressing as it and they weren't going to stop him from doing so.

"I say this not to scare you but to tell you that while I am your President I will do everything in my power to ensure that this evil does not grow again." Ron continued. "This is so that we may never again see another Voldemort or Hermione and that the United Republic remains the free, fair, equal and just nation that it was made to be. Evil will always be present in the hearts of people but while I am President, I will do everything I can to make sure that it does not take root here."

The cheer that rose from the crowd at this drowned out any hope that Ron had of continuing his speech for the moment. He just stood there looking at the people who supported him and let them have their moment.

"I promise you that as your new Commander-in-Chief I will not hesitate to lead from the front should we face such a threat again." Ron said loudly so that the people quieted down to listen again. "I will be there with the soldiers, the officers, and the Avatar as we defend this nation from those who seek to do us harm for their own ends and for their own twisted beliefs. I will never ask someone here to do what I have not been willing to do in the past be it the Battle of the Academy, the Battle of the Caldera the recent skirmish at the Banyan Grove tree, or anything that I am willing to do in the future against any threats that we may face."

Ron paused here as the crowd erupted again. Ron's police and public service record and willingness to fight on the front lines was something that had aided him in his campaign to become the President and ensure that the extreme and/or unqualified candidates were not elected. The people were showing that appreciation for him so Ron waited for the applause to die down before continuing.

"But my promise to keep you save is not enough." Ron said once he could be heard. "For safety must come with security and progress. That is why I also promise that over the next 5 years I will move the United Republic forward as the central nation in the world that it was created to be. Be it through increased trade, improvements to technology for all, raising the standard of living, curbing unemployment, crime reduction, and so on I will strive to make the United Republic the best nation it can be."

Again the crowd cheered at Ron's words. Harry knew that they weren't bluster the way some had done during the election, Ron meant it. He would do everything he could to ensure that the United Republic was what Avatar Aang had always envisioned it to be.

"We sit in the center of the known world but we should not let that go to our heads." Ron continued. "We must always remember to be humble, gracious and above all else willing to aid those who need it. The world has become more connected than our forefathers could have ever hoped to imagine and we must use that to our advantage. Technology and innovation unites us all and we must use that to maintain the ties that bind us rather than allow our differences, be it national, political, gender, orientation or any other factor, to tear us apart. We cannot allow those who prey on fear, division, dissension, to exploit it and turn us against each other so that they can further their own needs or else they will win."

Ron paused to let the crowd absorb his powerful words. Unity had been central to Ron's campaign and was central to his and all of Team Avatar's world view. They could not allow their differences to be exploited for the gain of those like Voldemort or Hermione. Only through unity and understanding could they stand against evil. It had been those fears with several of the candidates that had driven Ron to run for President so as to avoid a divisive President driving them apart.

"As your new President I will ensure that the relations between the United Republic and the other nations are as strong as they can be so that the world can be united and the events of the past are not repeated in the future." Ron continued when he was ready. "Furthermore, I will make sure that all groups and all views are represented and allowed and that all rights are protected within the United Republic. No one no matter how much I disagree with some people, they will always have their space to have their views spoken, heard and respectfully debated so that the divisions we saw leading up to this election are never seen again."

Ron stopped speaking so that the crowd, and those listening or watching his speech, could led his word sink in. Harry believed that the only way to maintain the peace that they had had for the last few decades, excluding recent events, was to avoid division and ostracization based on their views but rather that there was a space to espouse those views, no matter how unpleasant, so that they can be debated and debunked. Only then could they prevent radicalization and preserve peace.

"Soon my administration will release the plans we have for the next 100 days." Ron said once he felt enough time had elapsed for his words to be understood. "As well as a detailed plan for the next 5 years and what we are seeking to achieve across all department. To wrap this up I will once again reiterate my devotion to the United Republic and to those who call our nation home or who visit it and that my job first and foremost is to serve you in the best way I can."

Ron paused for the last time as the crowd showed their support for him. Harry knew that Ron was about to yield the microphone and that meant that soon it would be time for his own speech.

"Thank you again for coming." Ron said as he began his final remarks. "Now, in a break from tradition, I have the pleasure of introducing my best friend and closest confidant Avatar Harry who will speak to you about what we can learn from recent events and moving forward. So without further ado, Avatar Harry."

Ron waited as the crowd once again burst into applause at Ron's words, this time more jubilant than before because it was the end of his speech. Ron bowed to the crowd as the cheers died down before stepping back as Harry rose from his seat. Harry embraced his best friend and the new President of the United Republic before stepping up to the lectern.

Like all the dignitaries, Harry was in full formal wear choosing to go with a forest green 3 piece suit, white shirt and a matching green cravat. In the center of his cravat was a platinum pin with the crest of the State of Omashu engraved upon it. He was freshly shaven for Ron's inauguration and his long black hair pulled back into a simple ponytail and tied with a green band.

Though Harry had not wanted to wear them, he had been persuaded to wear all his medals with the Roku Cross on its red silk ribbon around his neck, the Order of Korra, First Class on his left breast and the Kyoshi Medal of Freedom also around his neck. Harry always felt like he was showing off wearing his medals because he had earned them doing his duty. However it was expected at formal events so he sucked it up dealt with it.

Taking a deep breath Harry once again stepped up to the lectern to make an impassioned speech to the world about what he had been through and how they can learn from it. This time, however, he had taken inspiration from his would be killers on what he needed to say. It was time for his latest message to be broadcast to the world.

"Thank you President Ron for allowing me to address the world on your inauguration." Harry said once he had taken his position at the lectern and the cheering crowd had died down for him. "And I thank all of you for willing to stay for another speech. I am here today to discuss what transpired almost 2 months ago when my son and his friend were captured by remnants of my past who wanted to use him to get to me. They have become known as the Unholy Triumvirate but they are, first and foremost, the last vestiges of two extreme philosophies that have terrorized the world on and off for almost half a century."

Harry took his first pause to let the crowd acclimate to his words. This was a heavy topic, at least at the start, and as such they crowd and the world needed to be ready for it.

"Thanks to the media, it has become common knowledge what transpired but I shall recap to give an accurate picture of recent events." Harry said as he began his speech. "It started when I exchanged myself for my son and his friend and was captured by Voldemort's daughter Delphini. At some point in the last year she had teamed up with the last two Enlightened, the known Earth Enlightened Cresswell and the until recently unknown Water Enlightened, who turned out to be the Southern Water Tribe businessman and ship designer Johannes Jonker. Together they had united despite their disparate goals and views to do what Zaheer had tried to do to Korra and end the Avatar Cycle once and for all."

Harry stopped to draw breath and prepare for the next part of his speech. The crowd was still silent, listening to his every word and not reacting to it. That was a good sign, it meant that they were showing respect for what Harry was saying and were willing to listen to him.

"As many of you know, this plan failed and thanks to the actions of my friends and family I was saved from their terrible plot to end the preserver of balance in the world." Harry continued when he was ready. "By extension the world was saved for while it is my job to protect all from the evils of this world I am but one man who in turn needs the world to protect him just as you would protect one another from danger. Had I been killed we could have seen a full scale war between a resurgent Purist Movement and Enlightened Council the likes of which we haven't seen since the 100-year war. Fortunately that shall not come to pass."

Again Harry paused to take a breath and let the crowd digest his words. It was a tough and serious speech and that needed gravity and Harry was giving it to them by not bombarding them with everything all at once.

"The three individuals." Harry began. "Now known as the Unholy Triumvirate for the fact that their union was between the two worst extremes the world has seen in my tenure as the Avatar, as well as the end of Korra's tenure before me, all perished in the ensuing battle. As a result their philosophies have been destroyed once and for all. That is the biggest takeaway from recent events, the Enlightened and the Purists are officially no more."

At this the crowd finally showed a reaction and cheered. The memories of the horrors and death that the two movements had inflicted in the past were still fresh for many people and the news that the last of them were no more was met with the joyous response that it deserved."

"While their views will continue, for views like that will always persist, the last few who truly knew the philosophies are no more." Harry said loudly enough to force the crowd to silence. "Future followers, those who wish to resurrect their views, will be allowed to do so so long as it is purely speech. Once that action crosses over to violence and oppression the way the Purists and Enlightened did then those who commit such crimes will be brought to justice. Without their leaders though, they will never truly be a threat again."

Once more there were cheers from the crowd that Harry let go on. The recent skirmish in the Swamp had brought back the memories of the past and with them the fears that had existed back then. People needed to know that those fears could be assuaged.

"However that is not why I have asked to speak today." Harry said and that stunned the crowd into silence. "No, I have asked to speak to the world today to talk about what we can learn from this incident going forward so that this evil will never be seen again. Today I am here to speak to you about what we can learn from the most recent threat to the world and from my most recent antagonists in particular. Remember, if we do not learn from evil then we will not know how to prevent it in the future."

Harry paused here as he let his words sink in. He could see the confusion on the faces of the crowd at his words but he hoped that he could alleviate that confusion in a few minutes as he got to the crux of his speech. The world needed to hear this if they were to prevent something like the Unholy Triumvirate from happening again.

"There is always something that we can learn from our enemies, just as there is something we can learn from our friends." Harry continued when he felt it was right to speak again. "The Air Nomads of the past taught us that knowledge is knowledge no matter where it comes from. Sometimes a new perspective can only be achieved by looking at the actions of our foes and today is such a time."

Harry paused for breath and could see that the crowd was now hooked on his words. It was time to begin to drive home his point.

"In the weeks following the Battle of the Banyan Grove Tree, as it is now called, I have had time to think and meditate about the incident and who I faced in my life and I have come to realize the one thing that can be learned from the Unholy Triumvirate." Harry began as he prepared to say the word that he had come to in his mediations. "Unity."

Again Harry paused for a moment to see what effect his words had on his audience. Again it would appear that most were confused but some were starting to gleam what he was trying to say and were listening carefully. Harry would have to explain a little but he knew that his point would be made and hopefully people listened to it.

"You see, what I just faced was something I never thought I would ever face in my lifetime given the nature of the two major threats I have faced." Harry continued. "A Purist and at least one Enlightened working together towards a common goal. One thing that I have learned from dealing with the Purists during Voldemort's Crusade, especially from my talks with his spymaster Pyrites, was that they all felt that equality was a myth, that bending was supreme and that only purity of blood was essential."

Harry paused, not for effect but for a break so that he could make his next point. The world already knew what the Purists stood for but it never hurt to remind them lest they forget and the movement returned.

"The Enlightened on the other hand grew as the polar opposite, the antithesis, to the Purist Movement." Harry said switching to the other movement he had faced. "They championed equality, though it was a twisted version of equality that in fact was still a form of supremacy just with them now the ones on top while the forced all to be the same. What they championed was the equality of outcome, which is inherently inequitable because it oppresses some for the betterment of others, rather than the established equality of opportunity. They were willing to achieve this through force and totalitarianism if necessary and had no qualms fighting who they saw as Purists on the same level of true Purists."

Harry halted his speech at this to take a breath and let the crowd parse the two ideologies he had mentioned. They would need to understand them so as to see his point.

"The way they went about achieving their goals are why were two sides of the same coin." Harry said as he reached the heart of his point. "Both were authoritarian groups that expected full compliance with their delusional leaders extreme views, suppressed basic freedoms such as free speech, liberty, and due process, and were willing to use violence and lies to achieve their goals. However their ultimate vies were diametrically opposed and as such they were each other's natural enemies so I was surprised when I saw that they had united behind their common goal of getting vengeance against me. It shouldn't have happened but it did and that is where the lesson they can teach us comes from."

At this Harry took a breath and looked out over the crowd. They still seemed confused but some were starting to come around. Harry was sure that in the aftermath of his speech and Ron's support of it, more would understand what he was getting at.

"Still that unity has taught me one thing." Harry continued. "That we as humans can always move past our differences, no matter how extreme to pursue a common goal, even if that common goal is to kill me and end the Avatar Cycle. That is what I believe we can learn from the Unholy Triumvirate."

Once more Harry paused and this time as he surveyed the crowd he could see that more people where grasping what he was saying and they were listening to his every word. It was time to wrap this shit up so they could all go home.

"I believe that in order to prevent the rise of the extremes in future, we must strive for unity." Harry said as he hit his point. "Not unity in the way the Enlightened and the Purists saw it, unity behind their leader's twisted views, but unity amongst the nations, amongst all people, amongst all of us. There are a wide range of views, beliefs and practices that are needed for civil society to thrive for we can only grow through discussion and difference. That is not enough. We must now strive to understand one another and look for compromise between the sides under our common goal. A goal to make this world the best it can be for ourselves and for future generations."

Harry took a breath and looked out to the crowd. It was silent, eagerly awaiting his next words. Harry didn't let them wait long.

"Division weakens us." Harry said as he started to put his passion into his words. "Fighting weakens us, all of this polarization that the recent election and before during the reigns of Voldemort in the United Republic and Hermione in the Fire Nation weakens us. It has allowed for these monsters to seize power and will continue to allow future monsters to seize power. We must strive to work through our differences to reach that compromise that benefits us all. Both sides will have to sacrifice in this endeavor for that is nature of compromise but will be better off for it."

Harry paused as he stared out so that his words truly hit home. He wanted what he said today to be taken away and implemented so that they could grow and become better in the years to come. They had to see that he was serious about this. If the Avatar was serious then the world would listen, and if they agreed then they would follow him.

"I know that as the Avatar I, along with my team and my family, will strive to maintain this unity." Harry said knowing that his friends and family would take his words to heart and help him in this endeavor. "This is what balance in the world looks like so that when I pass on and the next Avatar is born he or she will be born into a better, more united, world. We cannot let our differences divide us."

Harry was getting passionate and he didn't hold back. He needed to be passionate, he needed the world to understand. After all he had been through, Harry never wanted to see anything like it again. The only way he could ensure that was by leading from the front to see the change that he wanted to happen.

"Instead we must let them strengthen us." Harry continued. "Do not shout down your opponent no matter how much you disagree with them, especially if you use false and extreme labels on them to make them appear evil when they are merely putting forth an opposing view, for that will only deepen the division and let those who will manipulate that division for their own gain and we know how that ends."

Harry took a deep breath and calmed down a little. It was time to rein it in and bring his speech to close so that everyone could go home and he could continue in his duties as the Avatar.

"Listen and grow, we all can do it." Harry said as he reached the conclusion of his speech. "Through unity as a global community we can ensure that never again do movements like the Purists or the Enlightened gain the power that they did and wreak havoc and destruction on the world to further their own twisted aims. I will be at the front of this charge and I ask everyone to be behind me as we move forward in the wake of the end of those two movements."

Harry paused and closed his eyes in a moment of thought. His speech was over and he had to just officially end it. Hopefully he had gotten his point across to as many people as possible.

"Thank you for listening to me but now I have rambled on long enough and we should celebrate Ron's inauguration as your new President." Harry said as he opened his eyes. "Thank you again and congratulations to President Ron, may his administration be one of peace, stability and prosperity."

With that Harry yielded the microphone and took a step back. The crowd was cheering him as he returned to his seat before they prepared to leave and return home as the inauguration ended. They had heard what Harry had said and with him leading them, they would ensure that the future did not mirror the past. The future was bright and it looked like it would be another long era of peace.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Harry, someone in the cheering audience that had been present for his speech was eyeing him closely, a spark ignited in his eyes. He had been searching for a purpose for years, though he had hidden that from those who knew him, and now the Avatar had handed him one on a silver platter.

He understood what the Avatar meant by his words, even if the Avatar himself did not fully understand them. He would make it his life's mission to accomplish that goal. He would ensure that the unity that the Avatar had just spoken of became a reality.

It would take time, years at least, if not decades, to gather the resources, the people and the loyalty needed to accomplish his goal but he was young he had the time. He also had the power, the charisma, the leadership abilities, and the willingness to do what was necessary to win. That was why he knew that he would succeed. When it was all done, the Avatar would understand and bless him for what he achieved.

In time, while the world enjoyed the current peace that the Avatar had brought them once more. he would further his plans in the shadows and accomplish what the Avatar really wanted. Not now though because for now he would have to lay low and keep his plans close to the vest while he amassed the necessary network to pull off what he needed to pull off.

It would take timing and planning but when it was time the world would see what he had in store for it. No one had any idea what was he had in store for it.

* * *

Harry was too busy being congratulated by the World Leaders to notice anything else and as such missed the individual who had taken his words to heart and twisted their meaning into something Harry had not intended. Harry was just smiling as he took Ginny's hand and headed off the dais to a reception they had planned for Ron in the Presidential Palace. His message had been heard and hopefully understood and that was the important thing.

Once more he had vanquished his foes and brought peace and balance to the world. It was time to celebrate because once again, they had won.

**There it is, the end of Book 3 pending the epilogue next week. While the antagonists were defeated a few chapters ago, there was still the presidential election arc to finish up so I decided to finish Book 3 with Ron's inauguration to finish that arc. As y'all probably guessed, Book 3 ended with a little tantalizer for Book 4 by showing the origins for the villain's philosophies, which will be delved into in Book 4. Naturally I will not say anything about Book 4 here or after the epilogue so as not to spoil it or who the antagonist will be. It will be interesting and I will mention more about Book 4 in the post epilogue note such as the release date, why I decided for a Book 4 after initially planning this as a trilogy but ultimately deciding on 5 books in the series (again will be explained after the epilogue), and my own views on Book 4 as it is my favorite and most original Book, as well as likely the longest. I will gloss over Book 5 but that is a long ways off. All that is left now is one more arc to tie up and that is what the epilogue, the longest of all 5 epilogues in this series, will do and it will do so in a unique way that no other chapter in this story does. T********hat is all for this long post chapter note, as******** always please like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked in reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of the next chapter. Until next week.**********

**********Stringdog**********


	34. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue to Book 3 and therefore the final upload in the third chapter of Avatar Harry's life. As promised the epilogue is on time and thus this story has been complete on schedule, something that for a long time looked like it might not happen. I will address the contents of the epilogue and stuff regarding Book 4 in the post chapter note. All that I will add here is that Book 3 is the shortest book by word count (Book 2 is the shortest by chapter length) and is expected to maintain that status, though Book 5 will also be of a similar length. Nothing more to add here, s******it back and enjoy the final installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity.****

******Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to these two great works of fiction.******

**Epilogue**

_27 years later, northern Fire Nation_

The White Lotus Airship lightly touched down on the outskirts of a small fishing village on the northern coast of the Fire Nation. The door opened and the gangway was lowered to the dry earth of this region of the Fire Nation as a man in his early 70s slowly walked down it.

Despite his age he was still clearly in shape, though he limped slightly from an old wound that had never fully healed even after 9 years. To compensate, he used a fine ebony cane topped with a bright emerald to assist him. He wore simple Earth Kingdom clothes of green and gray and surveyed the nearby village with piercing green eyes. His gray hair was cut short, his beard full and well-trimmed, a contrast the style he had sported in his youth. The Avatar nodded when he confirmed they were in the right location.

"Bring her out." He called back up the gangway, his voice still strong and confident in his 7th decade. Harry had not wanted to do this but the Fire Nation Parole Board had deemed her no longer a danger and he couldn't argue with them as they were the final say when it came to prisoners imprisoned under Fire Nation law. "We are in the right location."

A moment later there was a metallic clink and a shuffling sound as an old woman a few months older than Harry was led down the gangway flanked by two White Lotus guards. All she wore were the gray prison rags she had worn during her years in solitary confinement in the Si Wong Desert. She had a bag of her meager belongings strapped to her back and her long, light gray, hair tied back to keep it from her weary, lined, face.

The prisoner was in full restraints which included leg irons, a belly chain and handcuffs all connected and all made of platinum. Even at her advanced age, no bending abilities and 51 years in various prisons, she was still deemed a high profile inmate and until she was formally paroled she would have to be in full restraints at all times she was outside of a cell.

"Do you recognize this place Hermione?" Harry asked his former nemesis as she set foot on her homeland for the first time in 5 decades.

* * *

Hermione looked around at his question, her intelligent eyes sweeping over the landscape. She had not expected to be paroled when she applied for it. Though she had had a few scuffles in Azkaban she had been a model prisoner and with no bending, no following left and being old and probably close to death, she was deemed of little risk and received a lifetime parole from the Fire Nation Parole Board.

However, it had been granted on the condition that she be attached with an ankle monitor and restricted to this village for the rest of her life. She also had to check in with the White Lotus every week and abide by strict parole rules but she could live with that. She had her freedom, she would take the restrictions with it if it meant that she was no longer in prison.

Of course she recognized the place, the Avatar was just annoying her with the question. It was the village where she had grown up with her nonbending, dentist parents and her normal, average, nonbending sister. She hadn't been back here since she was 10 and left for the Elemental Academy but clearly her sister was still living here as she was to take custody of Hermione.

"Of course I do Avatar." Hermione said icily. She wanted to verbally spar with him like they usually did whenever they met each other but she had no energy to do so after half a century in prison. "I haven't been back to this backwater shithole in decades but it hasn't changed much in that time, places like this seldom do."

* * *

"Good, then I will go over the rules of your parole now before we drop you off." Harry said as he reached into a pocket of his jacket, pulled out a crumpled scroll and opened it. "In accordance with your deal 27 years ago, you have served the required 50 years in prison. Following a review, you have been granted a lifetime, monitored. parole to be served in your hometown. Due to your status you cannot live alone and as such will be placed in the care of your younger sister forthwith."

Harry looked up from the scroll at Hermione to see if she had any questions. She didn't so Harry returned to the scroll and continued reading.

"In order to maintain your parole, the White Lotus have bought a house here and will be monitoring you while you are on parole." Harry said to make it clear to Hermione that while she had freedom, it would still be limited. "You are required to check in with your parole officer, a member of the White Lotus, once a week at a given time for the next year at least, after which your progress will be reevaluated to see if further freedoms can be granted. Is that understood?"

"It is." Hermione replied clearly eager see the back of him for good. "Now can you remove my restraints for the last time? I am ready to be done with these things."

"Not until we reach your sister's place." Harry said shaking his head as he turned and began to walk towards the town with Hermione and her guards in toe. "You are still in the custody of the White Lotus and until you are formally released from that custody you must adhere to the policies detailing the custody of high profile, maximum security prisoners such as yourself."

"Not that I have been much of a threat to anyone in my entire life." Hermione grumbled from behind him as she was led into the deserted town. With the permission of the Firelord, the White Lotus had instilled a curfew today so that they could have some privacy as they escorted Hermione in. "I have been a savior, a bringer of hope and prosperity but never a threat to anyone who didn't fear me and what I stood for."

"You are the only one alive who still thinks that." Harry noted as they turned down a side street and walked to a house at the end of the street. "Some people here may still remember your time as the tyrant Hermione the Cruel and may not like that you are back. Fortunately for you, it has been so long since your reign many of the survivors have passed on since then."

"Besides, the global war 9 years ago is still fresher in everyone's minds than my benevolent rule." Hermione said as they walked. "That was the worst conflict the world has seen in your tenure. It helped show how great my reign was."

Ignoring Hermione's delusional claims about her rule, Harry's knee twinged with pain at the reminder of the war and he thought about all that had been lost during the worst global war since the 100-year war. Pushing the painful memories of it to the back of his mind, he would always carry the pain of what had befallen the world 9 years ago but now was not the time to think about it. Now was time to hopefully get rid of Hermione for the last time but she was like a bad penny and kept coming back so Harry wasn't certain this would be their las meeting.

As soon as they reached the door, Harry took hold of the knocker and knocked loudly on the door. A moment later the door opened and a small woman with white hair and wearing a simple red dress answered it. She looked like a slightly younger, healthier and less arrogant version of Hermione and Harry nodded to her sister.

When Hermione's parole had been granted, Harry had gone to Royal Caldera City and gone through the records of the Fire Nation to see if she had any family left. That was when he discovered her long lost sister.

After Hermione's reign ended, her surviving family changed their names and disavowed her but hadn't moved. That made it easy to track down Hermione's only surviving relative, her sister, and persuade the woman to take custody of her infamous sister as there was nowhere else for Hermione to go. She was also being paid a large sum of money to look after Hermione, which had helped ensure that she would take Hermione in.

"Avatar Harry on time as I expected." The woman said with a slight curtsy before looking behind him to see her sister for the first time in person since she was a little girl. "Hello Hermione, welcome home. It has been a long time since you were last here"

"Sis, it is good to see you again." Hermione said with a slight choke to her voice.

It was an odd sound for Hermione to make but Harry ignored it. He was here to drop her off, not evaluate her emotions.

"You may release her Avatar." Her sister said after a moment. "I formally take custody of her and will look after her while I am alive and she is on parole."

Harry nodded before he turned to Hermione and produced the platinum key to remove her shackles for what he expected to be the last time. Hermione rubbed her wrists as he removed her ankle cuffs and passed the chains to the White Lotus guards.

"Goodbye Hermione, hopefully this is the last time we shall meet." Harry said as he stepped back. "Do not take your freedom for granted this time. Remember that you should have been executed 50 years ago but you were spared by Firelord Druzok. Then you aided me in bringing the rest of your conspirators to justice which is why you are here and not in that forgotten hole I first threw you in over a quarter of a century ago."

"I know, thank you for allowing me this little freedom at the end of my life." Hermione said it a rare sign of gratitude towards him, a gratitude she instantly withdrew with her next words. "It is less than I deserve but more than I expected so for that I am grateful. Take care Avatar, I do not expect we shall cross paths again in this life or the next."

Harry nodded and turned and walked away with the two guards back to the airship to leave this forgotten part of the Fire Nation. Hermione was no longer his problem, she was finally out of his life for good

* * *

Hermione sighed and breathed in her first breath of true freedom in 51 years as she looked around the familiar and yet foreign town around her. She had been overcome by emotion at seeing her sister and what she must have put her family through when she was making the Fire Utopia great again and it had taken all her willpower to no shed a tear for one of her few regrets.

Hermione knew that she had treated her family like shit after she had fallen under Leach's spell regretted that but as he had pointed out, they would have tried to stop her when she was on the right path. At the time it had been for the best but in hindsight, she thought that when she took the throne, she should have probably been better to them. After all, they had given her life and as such had allowed her to seek her destiny, until the Avatar to that from her and ruined her life forever.

"Come on in then." Her sister said bringing Hermione's attention back to the house and she followed her sister into the small house. "Let's get you settled."

"Thank you." Hermione said as she closed the door behind her and looked around their family home. "For taking me in and everything."

"Your room is upstairs." Her sister said ignoring Hermione's thanks as she went to the kitchen to take a pot off the stove. "I laid out a set of simple of my old clothes for you and have put the pot on so we can eat dinner."

"Thank you." Hermione said again as she went to the stairs and began to climb them. She didn't know what else to say so she just left her sister alone in the kitchen.

Hermione could hear the clipped tone her sister spoke to her in and she knew that she would get an earful from her once she was back downstairs and her sister's forced civility finally broke. Hermione figured that she probably deserved it as she had acted as if her family was dead but still, she had done what was best for them when she was ruler, she had done what was best for the entire nation. Surely her sister should be grateful for that at least.

Once Hermione reached the small bedroom, it wasn't the same one as she had grown up in but then again that had been so long ago she couldn't remember it, she quickly changed into the simple red dress that her sister had laid out for her. It was the first set of truly normal clothes she had worn in decades and they felt comfortable, if a bit plain, compared to her prison rags.

The room itself was small with a simple single bed, dresser, attached washroom and desk. However, compared to the various cells she had called home for the last 51 years it luxurious though nothing when compared to her royal chambers in the Palace back when she was treated like the Empress she was. At least she wouldn't have to use the bathroom while others could watched her for the first time in decades.

Once Hermione was ready, she realized that she could smell the scent of a rich meat stew, dumplings and steamed rice coming from the kitchen. She quickly left her new bedroom and returned downstairs to where her sister had laid out two place settings at the small table in her kitchen.

"Wine?" She asked Hermione when Hermione appeared in the kitchen. "I have some local red, it's not great but I can't afford anything special and frankly you aren't worth it."

"It's perfect." Hermione said civilly as she took a seat and waited for her sister to serve her a loaded bowl of stew, three dumplings and a small side of rice and steamed vegetables. "I haven't had anything but toilet punch in decades and that shit ain't fit for human consumption. Cheap wine will be like nectar compared to that."

"I imagine." Her sister said as she poured Hermione a glass before settling herself down at the table with her.

They ate in silence for a few minutes as Hermione savored her first truly edible meal in decades. Her sister's cooking reminded her of their mother's cooking from back when she had still been a young, naive and innocent little girl. The thought brought up happy family memories that Hermione had repressed for years as she had been told that her family hadn't cared for her by Leach but that had clearly been a lie. Now that she was with her sister, she had to inquire about their parents.

"What happened to mom and dad?" Hermione asked finally breaking the silence. "You know, after I left. I, I never checked up on y'all after that."

"Dad died about 15 years ago of old age." Her sister replied and Hermione could detect a note of bitterness in her sister's tone and braced herself for the impending argument. "But he was a broken man long before then."

"How come?" Hermione asked.

"Really, in all your alleged wisdom you don't know why?" Her sister scoffed and Hermione shook her head confused at her sister's accusation. "Well then dear sister let me illuminate you as to what happened to your forgotten family after you abandoned us for the Enlightened."

"I didn't abandon y'all." Hermione said defensively. "I was called by the Enlightened and I answered that call."

It was the truth she hadn't abandoned them, she had been called to a higher purpose. She had left her family because they would only hold her back and try to prevent her from achieving her goals, that was what Master Leach had said. She was doing the right thing but apparently her family hadn't seen it that way.

"Firstly it caused strain on our parents because they didn't know what they had done to make you so angry, so hateful." Her sister said ignoring Hermione's claims. "They raised you right and you turned on them and fell under the teachings of an extremist who turned you against us. All they wanted to do was make sure you had the best life you could want, you had so much potential, especially after you were saved by a traveling healer as an infant."

"What?" Hermione asked confused at her sister's claim of being healed. "I was sick as an infant?"

"Yes but that isn't important right now." Her sister said, implying that it would come up again but not until after she was done talking about their parents. "Remember, our parents sent you to the Royal Firebending School and later the Elemental Academy so that you could get the best education possible. What did you do with that? You got expelled and charged with enough crimes to put you away for life. That was the first time you broke them."

"I was expelled on false charges." Hermione said, again on the defensive despite having the truth on her side. "The Avatar cheated and I acted accordingly. I should have been hailed for my actions but instead I was expelled and charged with crimes I never committed, the first of many times. I had to go into hiding or else I wouldn't have been able to achieve my destiny."

"Yes, your fucking destiny." Her sister spat at her with utter contempt at the idea. "A destiny that saw you murder the benevolent Firelord and take charge of the Fire Nation. I know that in your twisted mind you thought you were doing what was best for the nation at the time but what you did was set the Fire Nation back decades. All the while you were making yourself into the worst tyrant since Sozin. How do you think that affected us, your family?"

"I was only doing what was best for the Fire Utopia." Hermione said not looking at her sister. "I didn't think it would affect you other than to make your lives better. Which it did because my policies did so for all citizens. I did everything for the betterment of all. I removed a tyrant and implemented Enlightened views and made the Fire Utopia the greatest and most equal nation in human history."

"Even after half a century your still unable to admit your faults." Her sister said shaking her head with pity that Hermione felt that she did not deserve for she had done nothing to be pitied for. "Well let me tell you how great your benevolent rule was for us mere peasant, country-folk. First we had to change our names for fear that people would realize that we were related to you and use us to get to you not that you would have given a shit."

"I, I didn't think about that." Hermione admitted. "I assumed that you would be praised for being the family of the Fire Empress, the greatest, kindest, and most benevolent leader in history. That is what should have happened."

"Of course you would think like that, by that point you were so far gone that you couldn't see the truth even if it slapped you in the face." Her sister said shaking her head at her and Hermione saw the tears in the corners of her sister's eyes but the younger woman continued. "Then of course your policies kicked in and you want to know how your policies affected us?"

"How?" Hermione asked hesitantly, knowing that was what her sister wanted.

"Our mother's name is engraved into the caldera as one of the nearly 2 million people who perished because of your reign." Her sister said as the tears began to flow but her anger at Hermione allowed her to continue. "And that is just the ones who died before your arrest, more have died in the years since the return of the Firelord that wouldn't have died had they not lived through your reign of terror."

"How, how did she die?" Hermione asked, for the first time nervousness was in her voice at the idea that her policies had killed their mother.

"She starved to death Hermione." Her sister said, the anger and pain clear in her voice even after all these years. "She starved herself to save me so that I could live and neither dad nor I knew until she died. She sacrificed herself for me, I will never forget that. She starved because your foolish policies caused famines for us back country yokels who lived on the outskirts of your nation and you didn't give a shit about us. If we weren't doing what you wanted then we weren't worth your attention. Over half the town died because of you."

"I … I didn't know." Hermione said not looking at her sister and for the first time truly feeling regret for what she had done as the Fire Empress.

She had known that there were going to be hard times, but she had never seen the famines coming because it was just a sign that the people were not following her laws. It had been their own fault for the famines that was why she didn't care. Had they followed her laws to the letter then they wouldn't have died.

"I didn't think about how some may be adversely effected by my actions." Hermione continued when her sister didn't say anything. She knew she had to defend herself, even if it was clear that she was always in the right. "I did what was the best for all and sometimes individuals fall through the cracks. Sometimes a few must suffer for the greater good of all. All I asked was that they follow my rules to the letter. Had they done so then they wouldn't be dead."

"Yes 1 million is such a small fucking number." Her sister scoffed, clearly indignant at Hermione's explanations of her actions. "Because that's how many died because of your policies not including those you had killed because they threatened your fragile ego, or worked to death in your slave labor camps."

"All I did was legal and necessary to preserve the Fire Utopia and it's Enlightened laws." Hermione retorted. "I only killed those who committed treason and only those who committed crimes were sent to the labor camps."

"Crimes, they were exercising their rights and you didn't like it." Her sister said with an incredulity that Hermione didn't understand. "You just couldn't handle any criticism or defiance and lashed out because of that."

"Criticism of me is hate speech and hate speech is not free speech." Hermione said speaking a long held truth that for some reason no one but her accepted. "All I did was in line with my laws and only my laws are legitimate in the world."

"Clearly you were wrong seeing as the world had different ideas." Her sister said with a dark laugh. "After your arrest dad was happy for the first time in years. You were about to finally face justice for all of your crimes. I was so young when you left I barely remembered you other than as the worst dictator the world has ever seen. As a result, I never wanted anything to do with you and by that point neither did dad. Unfortunately you regime broke dad, he had never recovered from your expulsion so this didn't help. When you killed our mom, that was the final straw. He was never the same afterwards no matter how hard I tried and cared for him."

"I never intended this for y'all." Hermione said. She didn't know what else to say, she had been in the right but even that was not enough for her sister.

"Well it happened and it made our lives hell." Her sister growled angrily. "People eventually found out who we were and we became pariahs because we were your family. It didn't matter that we also suffered, our connection to you was enough to ruin us. I never married or had a family because of you. Dad ultimately passed a shell of the man he had been, again because of you. To his dying day he cursed the fact that he allowed a Death Eater to save your life when you were a baby."

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked at that revelation. "I never knew that. I was saved by a Death Eater."

"Given the direction you were going in, mom and dad never wanted to worry you about it." Her sister said, her anger at Hermione not abating, nor were her tears. "But when you were barely a year old, you got really sick and it looked like you would die. Fate had smiled upon our parents that day because a wandering healer, a Water Mystic who wasn't part of their order, was in town and agreed to heal you. It was he who realized you were a firebender while healing you and that you would do great things in the future. You certainly did great things, terrible but great things."

Hermione just looked at her sister stunned at this. She had never known that her life had almost ended before it had begun. She had never known that her destiny had been saved and ensured by one of her arch enemies, an elitist, pureblood Death Eater.

"We didn't know the identity of that healer until after your arrest when dad recognized him as one of the judges who had come to the Fire Nation to try you and all of those who had aided you in your tyranny." Her sister continued when Hermione failed to respond. "Now that was a shock to be sure but after he got over it, dad wrote to him during the trial and he agreed to visit us and tell us his story."

"Regulus?" Hermione asked remembering the then Crown Prince of the Northern Water Tribe and a Death Eater. He was one of the 5 individuals who had sentenced her to death for the false charges that had been levied against her. "He saved me?"

"The very same." Her sister confirmed. "At the time he was a deserting Death Eater who was trying to avoid his comrades by pretending to be a wandering Water Mystic. He healed you for nothing other than a roof over his head for the night, a hot meal, a newspaper and some fresh provisions for a journey to the Earth Kingdom that he decided to take after healing you. Just remember that you are here today, that you were able to kill the Firelord and enact your reign of terror, because of the kindness and selflessness of a former Death Eater."

"I didn't know." Hermione said again as tears formed in her eyes at what her sister had told her.

She had been spared, given a chance at life by an elitist pureblood monster and she had never known it. For the first time Hermione actually felt bad for some of the shit she had done, especially to her family, and all because of what she had done with the life a Death Eater gave her. It was clear from the conversation that there was nothing she could do to make amends but she would try.

"No you didn't." Her sister said bluntly. "Dad and mom were so happy you had survived that they never thought to tell you. Mother didn't live to the healer's identity and dad had to wait 21 years to learn so it wasn't relevant to you."

"Look, I am sorry for all I did to our family, for everything I put y'all through." Hermione said sincerely as she ate her last mouthful of food. "But I have paid a debt to society, even if I know that I owed society no debt, and now I will do what I can to make it up to you."

"Well you don't have much time left but I guess you can try, the Fire Sages do teach forgiveness after all." Her sister said softening her tone a little and dabbing her eyes with her napkin. "You did spend 51 years in prison, 24 of them in solitary confinement, both including your time before trial, and survived. You should have been executed but I understand why not."

"I agree, they should have executed me when I was sentenced to death." Hermione said and her sister looked shocked at her for the first time over dinner. "It would have made me a martyr, something I deserved to be."

"That is why you weren't and the world agrees with the Avatar and the Firelord on that." Her sister said. "However, after that, you paid some of your debt but you will never fully repay it in this life or the next. However, you are back and we can start from scratch again. I was hesitant to accept you when the Avatar showed up unannounced but now that you are here, we can at least try seeing as you aren't going anywhere."

"Thank you sis." Hermione said knowing it was better than she could have hoped for.

"Good, now I am going to bed." Her sister said getting up from the table. "Please clear and wash up, I am not your slave like you had when you were Fire Empress. You are going to have to pull your own weight around here."

"I understand and thank you for the best meal I have had since my arrest." Hermione said to which her sister just nodded. "And I never had any slaves, they were just prisoners serving work details for their crimes."

"Crimes that unlike you they didn't commit." Her sister said as she turned and went to a back room, closing the door before Hermione could reply.

Hermione sighed, she didn't want to argue when she knew she was right so she just bused the table and cleaned the dishes in the sink. She was not used to this kind of work but if it helped her repair her relationship with her sister she would do it.

Once she was done she went upstairs for her first free night's sleep in a decent bed for over 50 years and the first night not in a shitty cell in years. She had a lot of work to do but she knew that she had plenty of time to do it.

* * *

A week later Harry was informed that Hermione had not checked in for her first parole meeting. When the White Lotus dispatched an agent to her sister's house to check up on her, they found Hermione lying on her bed fully clothed with her arms folded across her stomach, dead.

The official story was that she had gone for a nap and had died from her heart attack in her sleep, though a few agents suspected some form of poison but given who the deceased was no one investigated further. Harry was called out to confirm that she was dead, which she was, and after that there was the issue of what to do with her body.

Hermione's will, which was still preserved by the Fire Sages in their historical archives in the Dragonbone Catacombs, had stated that she should receive a full state funeral with all the honors and be laid to rest in a specially constructed mausoleum on the rim of the caldera. Her body was to be preserved and put on display for all to see and pay homage to her for what she had done for the Fire Utopia, complete with dedications of all her countless accomplishments.

Naturally her narcissistic will and attempt to instill a cult of personality that would exceed past her lifetime was deemed unenforceable given her position. The mausoleum had been built during her reign but Druzok had turned it into the central point for the memorial to her victims that was engraved into the caldera. That just left the question of what to do with her body.

Ultimately Harry, and the Firelord agreed, with the consent of her sister who didn't want to bury Hermione with the rest of the family, that Hermione's body would be cremated and her ashes spread on Enlightened Island. This served two purposes for them: first, it would ensure that no memorial to her existed as a way to make her into the martyr she believed she was. Second, it ensure that no one would find her last resting place because the island's location was still classified and would be for the duration of Harry's life.

A week after Hermione's death, two weeks after her release, Hermione was cremated in a private ceremony attended only by Team Avatar, her sister and the local Fire Sage. No words were spoken and once the cremation was over, her remains were placed in a biodegradable urn and handed to Harry by the Fire Sage.

That night Harry, along with his team, traveled across the northern sea alone to the long lost island. None of them had been back since Leach blew it up and none wanted to ever return after tonight. Once they reached the island, they quickly got off the boat and hurried to the center were the crater Leach had made still stood though vegetation had grown back and reclaimed it.

Harry paused at the edge as he unscrewed the urn. He looked at his Team and signed. It had been a long 9 years since the end of the war and they were still suffering its effects and the losses that they had incurred but at least this chapter of their life was finally over with the passing of the last Enlightened.

"Goodbye Hermione and goodbye to the Enlightened." Harry said to the empty island as he threw the ashes into the pit and tossed the urn down after them. "Rest in peace and let your evil never permeate this world again."

Harry put his arm around Ginny's waist and she snuggled into his shoulder. It had taken them 9 years to truly recover from Harry's most recent enemy, though part of them would never recover, but that too was in the past.

Now at last all of his foes were no more, at last he could hope for peace. He held Ginny as they looked out over the night's sky and sighed once more. Finally he had peace, finally all he had fought against was no more. It was time to go home.

**I hope y'all enjoyed Book 3 as this long epilogue completing Hermione's story arc is the culmination of all that occurred in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 3: Unity. There are a few notes to make about this epilogue. The first is that is is by far the longest of the 3 so far and likely will be the longest of all 5 when all is said and done. This is because unlike the other epilogues, this one had a lot to deal with and as such it is the length of a standard chapter but essential to conclude Hermione's arc. She will return again briefly in Book 4 and that ties into the second note of the epilogue, it occurs after the events of Book 4. This is the only time that this happens in the entire series and was necessary given Hermione's prison sentence. It also helps give y'all a taste for what will occur during Book 4 without giving away any spoilers. Now that the notes on the epilogue are done, I will now address a little about Book 4.**

**Book 4 has not been fully drafted, it is about 55% drafted at this point. This is because I have not had the time I have had in the past (Books 1 and 2 were completely drafted back-to-back over the course of 3 months) but with the break before Book 4's release I will finish the draft for it. If there is time I will finish the second half of _The Path to Redemption _the Regulus spinoff. The ideas and concepts of Book 4 will address a 3rd form of political ideology the way Book 1 addressed fascism and Book 2 addressed socialism and it will be done in a slightly different way. That is all I will reveal right now, y'all will just have to wait until the scheduled release date of June 18th, 2020 for more details and the reveal of the subtitle (and therefore theme) of Book 4. **

****T********hat is all for this long post story note, as******** always please like, favorite, follow, review, this story and any questions asked in reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 4: (REDACTED). Until Book 4.************

************Stringdog************


End file.
